Resurrected Memories
by Flower princess11
Summary: When the Fenton portal is down due to repairs, Ember gets zapped by a natural portal and lands in the human world. When she wakes up, she discovers she has a heartbeat again. It seems being a halfa works both ways. Now Ember uses this to join Casper high in hopes of discovering Danny's weakness...but what happens when she gets to know Danny? Will they become friends?
1. The Portal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 1: The portal**_

"You gotta be kidding me?!"... A feminine voice whined as she reached her destination...or what would have been her destination...if it was still there.

Ember Mclain, the ghostly pop princess and one of the regular enemies of world hero Danny Phantom was all too eager to get back to the human world and get back to her mission of taking over the world with the power of her music and maybe beat up the dipstick that got in her way one too many times.

She was _really_ looking forward for that opportunity.

It's been over 6 months since the Disasteroid crisis and she, like many others ghosts, needed some time to relax and recharge before things got back to normal, and she, herself, was really itching to have some action as well as the chance to rock in front of a big crowd once more.

She wanted nothing more than to hear them cheer her name as they listened to her music and savor the power boost from their worship as they chanted her name over and over. She had packed her guitar and everything she needed to venture into the human world.

However when she arrived, she discovered that the portal wasn't there, for a second she almost thought she made a wrong turn but soon realized that wasn't the case.

"Where the heck is that portal?…."Ember wondered as she searched the entire area for her ticket into the human world but still nothing came up.

How the heck does a giant mechanical ghost portal just disappear?

Turning around she noticed that loser Box Ghost floating nearby and she weighed her options. The Box Ghost might have been the biggest loser in the entire Ghost Zone and normally she wouldn't bother talking to him, but out of all the ghosts she knew, he was the one with the most visits to the human real and since he almost always seemed to stalk the dipstick for a fight, he usually had an idea what going on with him and the city.

Sighing and shaking her head, the azure hair diva decided to talk to him.

"Hey! Box Ghost, over here!...Ember shouted and got his attention

Soon the overall wearing ghost floated to the irritated musician with his usual obnoxious boasting.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! FOR WHAT REASON HAVE YOU BESEECH MY PRESENCE?!"...He hollered in his usual, annoying way. Ember rolled her eyes and tried to resist the urge to smack him.

Did this guy even _have_ an indoor voice?

"First off, stop shouting! You sound like a total moron! Second, any idea what happened to the Dipstick's portal?"...Ember asked in a rude tone and was eager to get this over with.

The less time around the idiot, the better.

"You wish to know of the state of Phantom's ghost portal?..."The Boz Ghost said dramatically.

"Isn't that what I just said?!..."Ember growled and felt her patience wearing off fast.

"Ah, well, during my last great venture to the human world to get my corrugated card bored vengeance on that elusive half ghost Phantom...I, THE BOX GHOST, was in an epic battle with my greatest enemy but unfortunately he managed to somehow best me and trapped me in that accursed cylindrical prison of his"...The Box ghost explained to the annoyed singer his _"_ _epic tale_ ".

In reality, the _"_ _epic tale"_ in question was merely the Box Ghost appearing in front of Danny while he was trying to watch TV and Danny himself tried to ignore him and watch his program, acting like he wasn't there. The Box Ghost didn't appreciate being blatantly ignore and wouldn't stop pestering the half ghost hero who grew tired of his constant " _Beware_ " and _"_ _fight me, coward_ ", that he just took the thermos out while the Box Ghost was having a tantrum and was sucked in before he even realized what had happened

Though the Blue skinned ghost preferred his version of the story much more.

Ember however rolled her eyes at the Box Ghost's obviously exaggerated story and was about to leave until he finally said something of use to her.

"However, during my imprisonment, I heard Phantom talking to who I think was his mother...they mentioned something about " _an upgrade"_ and that it was a " _good thing_ " he managed to catch me before that happened"...The Box Ghost said as he tried to remember what he heard before Danny sent him back to the zone yesterday.

' _An upgrade? The portal._.."Ember muttered out loud.

She suddenly realized what happened and cursed under her " _breath"_. Just her luck that Phantom's crazy parents decide now of all times to upgrade the portal for whatever stupid reason they had.

Feeling angry, she left to sulk. Now she had no easy way to enter the human world and she wasn't in the mood to do it the hard way.

Normally Ember didn't even need the damn portal since she had the ability to teleport from either world, however that power took too much of her energy and she would need almost a day or so to recharge before she could do any real work, along with a monstrous headache that took forever to get rid of, so teleportation was her least practical power which she reserved to use only in emergencies as a last resort.

She didn't want to risk running into Phantom unless she was at full strength and without the Fenton Portal working and Plasmius's portal was destroyed after his exile, she didn't want to risk being crammed into that stupid thermos for days until hell knows when that damn thing would be operational again.

Shaking her head, she left, she knew it be awhile before that portal was up and running. She was bored now, she was really looking forward to rock out in front of the human public again and she really wanted fight the dipstick again...especially after what she watched this morning on the TV she bought from Technus.

She rarely watched TV anymore, since she much preferred hanging out with Kitty and Spectra, shopping, or practicing her music, but she did see sometimes and on every single station it was about the dipstick.

It appears he revealed his secret after the Disasteroid and was now " _The biggest star on the planet"_. Every talk show and news station was crazy about him and she felt an annoyance when she saw the crowd of fans cheering _his_ name. That was part of the reason she was so eager to get back to the city and smack that goody two shoes half ghost boy scout.

Ember was the star, and if those humans were going to worship some ghost, it was going to be her.

Though it looked like she was going to have to wait for that now. Grumbling, she decided to go visit Kitty and Spectra and maybe go shopping at Haunt Topic or do anything to cure her boredom until the portal was up and running again.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying through the Ghost Zone, Ember saw a portal up ahead, she was completely taken back until she realized it was a natural portal. Before The Fenton's and Plasmius, natural portals were the only way into the human world but they were rarely used now a days, since the artificial portal were more practical and convenient and didn't have the risk of a time limit leaving you stranded in who knows where...well, usually anyway.

" _A portal? I wonder what kind...'_ She thought to herself as she eyed the swirling entrance from a safe distance.

However, her curiosity got the best of her and she peaked inside the portal and she recognized it was Amity Park but she hesitated since some portals were _time portals_ that could easily send you and leave you trapped in either the Stone Age or the French revolution until the ghost in question found another one home, which was why so many ghosts were hesitant to use them now.

" _It's Amity Park..._ "Ember thought as she eyed the city.

From a distance she could see a figure in black flying at great speed, completely unaware it was being watched. Ember knew it was that dipstick ghost boy Phantom, and she knew this portal was safe. Ember watched as he flew away and knew now was a safe time.

Immediately she rushed into the portal and to have some fun in Amity Park but unfortunately for her she felt something shock she was too busy keeping an eye on Phantom and waiting for him to be gone, she failed to notice the portal was beginning to close until it was too late.

" _ **AHHH!**_ ….'She shrieked as she felt her body being electrocuted,

Being a ghost, Ember had a higher tolerance for pain than most humans did, but that didn't help her at all now! She felt an excruciating pain all over her body. Screaming as loud as she could as she felt herself being fried inside and out.

The last time she felt pain like this was when...was when…

When she died….

Being burned alive was a horrible way to go, and being electrocuted was no picnic either. As the portal was shocking her, Ember didn't realize her body was slowly changing as she was being fried from the inside out, her Robbin egg blue hair was soon replaced with dark auburn, in the place of her ghostly green eyes was a pair of sky blue eyes and ghostly chalky white skin was replaced with a more human skin tone.

" _Aah...ahh...W-What's...What's happening?..._ "Where her last coherent thoughts before the pain completely consumed her.

Ember didn't know when it all stopped, as she was barely retaining consciousness, all she could sense was that she was...falling...yes, falling and fast.

She barely registered it when she felt something catch her before she hit the ground, all she could see was a blur of white, black and green before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh!"...Danny thought in concern as he held the girl in his arms, he was worried he might have been a moment too late.

He was just trying to fly and to clear his head. He and Sam had another big fight and it end with her dumping him. She said she was tired of him and his fans and that they were a mistake. It was all an awful blur, but all he could remember was yelling, hurtful words and trying to fight back tears.

He really needed to clear his head.

He tried not to think about Sam, or his broken heart, or the living hell school was going to be when his fans discover he was single now…

He was brought out of his self-pity when he heard a loud scream and turning around he saw a figure plummeting to the ground, wasting no time, he flew as fast as he could and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh man..."Danny thought as he examined her.

The girl he caught just looked like she had been through some major trauma if the burns on her arms were any indication. Her skin was pale, she wasn't moving and she certainly looked like she's been through a bad time.

"Is she…?..."Danny thought, terrified he might have been too late. Trembling, he put a hand on her wrist and sighed in relief

There was a pulse.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **The awakening**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new Ember-centric fanfic. I actually had this idea for quite a while and I'm just happy I finally managed to get my muse to send me enough inspiration._

 _Also just a heads up, this story has no connection to my other DP fics, so please enjoy._

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	2. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Awakening**_

Ember was stirring and was beginning to regain consciousness. She blinked and felt some light in her eyes, bothering her vision. Rubbing her eyes, she was finally coming to.

" _Ow….What hit me?…."_ Ember muttered as she hissed a bit, feeling all sorts of soreness from her head to her toes.

" _Where am I?..._ "She thought as she checked her surroundings.

She noticed she was in what looked to be a hospital room and she was on a bed, shaking her head, she figured some ghost must have found her unconscious and took her Ghostly General Hospital, the only hospital in the ghost zone that was worth going to.

All others were run by the ghosts of depraved doctors who enjoyed their jobs a little _too_ much, but Ghostly General was actually trust worthy as far as she was concerned, it was where most ghosts went after major fights or dealing with that pest Phantom.

Looking around, she knew her theory was wrong, this room didn't look like it belong to Ghostly General...it looked...too human.

" _What?..."_ Ember thought in surprise. She tried to get up but felt pain all over her body once more.

" _What the heck happened to me?..._ 'She wondered before memories came back. She suddenly remember she was in the ghost zone about to use a natural portal before getting zapped and losing consciousness.

"Oh, it's good that your awake"...A perky voice called out suddenly.

Ember looked up to see a plump, middle aged nurse come in her room and she was shocked to see it was a human nurse.

" _What?..._ " ...Ember was really confused now...If the nurse was human, then that meant she was in a human hospital?

But why?…

"You gave us quite a scare there sweetie"… The nurse said kindly as she brought her breakfast, confusing the ghostly diva even more by her friendly behavior.

Most humans ran away screaming from the sight of a ghost, but she was treating her like any other patient.

"What happened?"...Ember asked in confusion, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Even if she was injured, she knew the chances of someone willingly taking her to a human hospital was unlikely, but it seemed to have happened.

"I'm afraid that's something I should be asking you, dear'...The nurse answered in a concern tone as she placed a tray filled with pancakes and eggs in front of the confused songstress.

Ember suddenly felt her stomach grumble and started nibbling the breakfast in front of her...until her eyes widen as much as they physically could!

She _felt_ her stomach grumble...being a ghost she didn't need to eat, the action was only for pleasure and out of habit and she has eaten a few times but she didn't NEED to.

She hasn't felt the need sinc-

Ember subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach and finally noticed the skin tone and nearly flinched. Her skin was no longer the same ghostly white tone she has had for years now...No!, it was a fair color only common among humans, while some ghosts did have more _"human-ish-colors",_ she knew she wasn't one of them.

" _W-What is all this?...What the hell is going on?..._ 'Ember thought in a near panic as she eyed her hands, as if it was the first time she's ever noticed them.

"Are you alright, dear? You look like something spooked you?..."The nurse asked in a concerned voice to Ember, which didn't help her one bit.

"Um...could you please hand me a mirror"...Ember, in her petrified state, barely managed to ask the nurse who did as she ask without question and went to find a mirror.

With her gone, Ember was flat out staring at her hands and feeling her own stomach grumbling, signaling the _need_ for sustenance...If she didn't know any better, it would almost seem like she was hu-

" _This isn't possible….It's NOT possible...this is just some mistake!" .._.Ember kept chanting to herself in her mind, hoping that her suspicions were wrong. She was in an inner debate whether to place her hand on her chest and see if-

"Here's the mirror you asked for, dearie...'The nurse said as she came in the room.

Ember grabbed the mirror but it took all her willpower to lift it and see if her theory was true or not. Sighing, she took a look and her eyes widen as much as they physically could.

She stared at a face she hasn't seen in years. It was her face! Or at least, it was the face she had before she died all those years ago. She didn't see her ghostly green eyes or the Robbin egg blue flames that made up her hair….all she saw was dark auburn hair and sky blue eyes, along with fair skin.

" _SHIT!"_...Was all that came to her mind as she stared at her reflection.

She wasn't staring at the face of Ember Mclain, the ghostly pop princess and recurring enemy of Danny Phantom. She was staring at the face of Amberline Carol Mclain...her old self...her HUMAN self!

This was not good.

* * *

The nurse was happily doing her routine job but noticed the troubled expression on the young girls face and realized something must be bothering her.

"Are you alright, dear?" The nurse asked in a concerned tone, noticing her patience's uneasy look

Ember's survival instincts immediately kicked in and she knew suddenly she couldn't risk bringing more attention to herself until she figured out what the hell was going on! Using all of her strength she forced a smile on her face and put the mirror down.

"I'm...I'm fine...just a little...dizzy"...She barely managed to force out of her mouth, trying to not faint from the sight of seeing _herself_ _ **alive!**_ _._

" _This can' be happening...This just isn't possible!..._ 'Ember shouted internally.

While the nurse wasn't looking, Ember placed her hand on her chest for the final test and paled when her suspicions were confirmed. There was a _heartbea_ t...she was _alive_!

But how the hell was that possible?! Ghost don't just suddenly become humans again! It was a fact of nature for crying out loud!

"Just try and relax dear and the doctor will see you in a bit"…The nurse advices her as she wrote something on her clipboard as the _former_ ghost girl could only sit there in disbelief.

She couldn't just suddenly come back to life, could she?

Ember was brainstorming and trying to find an explanation to this. There just had to be some _logical_ explanation for this!

" _Come on Mclain, think?! You were in the ghost zone trying to go through a natural portal and you got zapped and woke up in a human hospital alive as it seems...HOW?!_...Ember was desperately trying to make sense of it.

Then it suddenly clicked in her mind.

" _Wait...The portal!_ "...Ember thought as she recalled her memory...it was the only thing that made sense, it zapped her and natural portal's had a strange energy in them, so it clearly did something to her but she still couldn't believe it.

Had the zap from the natural portal somehow brought her back to life?

" _This must be some kind of_ _nightmare!"_...She groaned internally, not wanting to believe any of it.

Ember didn't want to be human again, she hated her human life and tried her best not to think about it as a ghost. Her old self, her human self was a girl named Amberline Carol Mclain and she was a nothing.

Amberline Carol Mclain was a loser, a geek, the girl no one else noticed and a popular target for the A-listers. She was routinely bullied, mocked and degraded and ultimately ignored and forgotten on a daily basis and she was sick of it.

It was only after death she experienced what real freedom and power were like...and that was because she took it. Ember Mclain was a tough girl no one dared to cross, she did whatever _she_ wanted to and she was respected. She was a somebody, she was strong, she was popular and she was powerful.

Amberline was none of that, she was born a loser and she died a loser, and only from the ashes she became Ember and that was all that remained on the once shy, pathetic girl who no one remembered.

A girl she didn't want to remember as well.

Ember had to take control of this situation, and she had to know what happened during the time she was knocked out...turning to the nurse who was still writing something idly on her little clipboard, shaking off her soreness, Ember knew what she had to do.

"Um….Could you tell me how I got here?" Ember said in a polite tone, she usually never bothered with that but she knew she was in some mess and she couldn't afford to get on the woman's bad side

The nurse however gave her a warm smile as she addressed her.

"Why certainly dear, Danny Phantom brought you in here" The nurse replied and a smile sprang to her face, it was obvious the nurse was a fan of his.

Ember only stood there agape, she was pretty sure her jaw was hanging open at this point. Did she really just hear that?!

" _ **Phantom?!**_ "...Ember yelped in shock…The dipstick brought her here?!

The nurse however, mistook her reaction for one of amazement

"Why yes, he told us he caught you when you were falling out of the sky and he saved you, but you were unconscious and injured so he brought you here, he also told us to inform him when you woke up"...The nurse explain in a perky way, obviously excited for the chance to see the world hero again.

Ember however didn't share the excitement, not only was she human again but the dipstick _saved_ her life?!...This was humiliating!

The nurse soon left to attend some business and Ember was finally left alone with her thoughts. She was human again and the dipstick was on his way to make sure she was alright...ugh!

"This can't be happening!"...Ember bellowed and slammed her fists on the bed...and to her shock one of her hands fazed through the bed.

'WHAT THE HELL?"...Ember yelled as she pulled her hand out and saw it regain solid form.

" _No way?_ "...She breathed out in amazement as she stared at the appendage. Ember couldn't believe it...she _still_ had her powers?!...or at least intangibility.?

"I can't believe it...How can I have a heartbeat _and_ powers?...'Ember asked to no one but herself, still shell shocked by this little discovery.

She suddenly remember that she heard stories about Phantom and Plasmius and how they got their powers, both were in lab accident and got zapped by artificial portals and became half ghosts. Could that natural portal somehow gave her a human form?!

Did it somehow... _half_ -revived her?

Ember quickly dismissed that idea, it wasn't possible, and it was completely ridiculous...

" _There is just no way...Ghost's don't come to life and they don't keep their powers.._."Ember thought to herself, until another, more pressing thought entered her mind.

" _Then again, it used to be impossible for humans to gain ghost powers and still have beating hearts"_ …she thought bitterly as her theory was starting to seem less ridiculous.

And it unfortunately seemed to start making sense now.

Phantom and Plasmius were humans who got electrocuted by ghost portals and now had ghost powers but still retained there human forms...Could a similar thing have happened to her?

She had to test her theory…she needed proof...but she also needed privacy to do so, she couldn't afford to get caught. Calling the nurse who was just out the door, she asked to go to the bathroom.

Ember, ignoring her initial soreness, got out of bed but had trouble balancing herself, ghosts weighed much less than humans did and the sudden added weight of her new body threw her off, the nurse quickly caught her and helped her balance herself.

"Whoa, there...Are you sure you're alright dear?...The nurse asked in a very worried tone to her patient.

"I'm fine, I just lost my balance is all"...Ember lied automatically, she was worried about what other surprised her new body had

After the nurse helped guide her to the nearest bathroom, Ember muttered a quick _"thanks"_ before she shut the door and was glad it was a one person bathroom which meant no one else would walk in on her.

"Okay….Okay, Mclain….You can do this...'Ember muttered as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Taking a deep breath...something she hasn't done in years, she tried to test her theory. However, after about 2 minutes, nothing happened…She didn't know why but she couldn't change back into her _real_ self.

" _How the heck does the dipstick do it?! He makes his transformation look easy_!...'Ember growled as she tried to do something, anything, to change her form.

Ember was getting very upset, she wanted to see her ghostly green eyes and fire hair again, not the blue eyes and red hair of her reflection that was almost mocking her. She kept thinking about her real ghost form until she felt a strange sensation around her body...looking down she noticed a pair of blue rings travel up and down her body.

" _W-What the-..._ "Ember gasped as she watched her fair color hands suddenly become chalky white and could feel the rest of her body changing into a much more familiar form.

Once finished she saw herself in the mirror...her _ghost_ self in the mirror.

"I can't believe it…." Ember muttered as shock and realization consumed her and barely noticed when the rings returned and replaced Ember with Amberline once more.

It seems her little theory was true...but it didn't ease her at all.

" _Looks like being half ghost works both ways"._..She thought ruefully as she gazed in horror at the human face in the bathroom mirror.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Memories**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Indeed.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thank you for pointing out that little error, I still don't know how it happened really

 **Zachary Gilmore and Anonymous:** Thanks.

 **Winter Arctica:** I've always been curious about the portals in general and the very nature of halfa's as well...One day I thought to myself "What if a ghost gets zapped by a portal? Would they become half human?...This is my take on that little theory. Anyway, I'm glad you find it interesting.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 3: Memories**_

 ** _FLASHBACK: 30 years ago in September of 1977_**

 _In the cold month of September, a young girl was getting ready for school. The girl had long auburn-red hair that was in a pony tail, along with blue eyes and fair skin._

" _Amberline Carol Mclain, Will you hurry, you're going to be late for school!"... Her mother reprimanded her as she entered her daughter's room unannounced._

" _Yes mother...'She muttered as she cringed a bit at the mention of that name._

 _She has constantly told her mother she hated that name…she wanted to be called "Ember", was it really so much to ask? Also, she didn't know how she was going to be late, the bus wasn't due for another 20 minutes…_

" _And take off that outfit right this minute, it's unseemingly for a young lady_ _"_ _... Her mother demanded while she eyed her child critically, obviously not pleased with her daughter's choice of wardrobe._

" _Mom, all the girls at school are dressing like this, why can't I? ... She asked with exasperation_ , _honestly her mother made it seem like she was going to school in her underwear or something._

 _However she was met with a disproving frown._

" _If those girls choose to dress like hussies, then that's their mother's problems, but my daughter will not be one of them"! ...Her mother said firmly and went to get some more "appropriate" clothes for her eldest daughter._

" _Hussies?... The girl thought in confusion, as she looked at the clothes she chose._

 _The only thing this top exposed was her belly button and her arms, and she was wearing black slacks, she honestly didn't think it was a big deal, however her mother's scowl told her there would be no two ways about it_

 _The girl sighed as she found herself taking off the dark, cool outfit in favor of the clothes her mother laid out. After a few moments, she was dressed in her usual green wool sweater, her long brown skirt and matching loafers her mother chose for her._

 _When her mother left, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She visualized herself wearing her rocker outfit and wearing the wild makeup and piercing her idols did._

" _One day, I'll be out of here and I'll dress like that everyday if I want to…._ _"…_ _.She whispered to herself one last time._

 _She went downstairs where her mother placed her breakfast…oatmeal and toast on the table. Her father was already long gone to work and her little sister was already eating breakfast._

" _Morning Amberline..." her little sister said with a sweet smile as Amberline playfully rubbed the child's hair._

" _Morning sis" ...I greeted back while she automatically ate her breakfast, still wishing she could have worn that cool top she bought last week, but her mother always got what she wanted in the end, and that was for her eldest child to dress almost like a nun._

 _She loved that outfit she managed to make, it was the type of clothes all the latest female rockers were wearing….she wanted to dress like them and rock out to a crowd._

 _That was her dream: To become a famous rock star and have everyone know about her and her music._

" _One day, I'll be a rock star, I know it, and everyone will know who I am"... She whispered to herself while her mother was washing the dishes and her little sister was staring out the window_

 _Amberline was brought out of her thoughts_ _as a honk from outside told her that the bus was here_

* * *

 ** _Later that morning,_** ** _Casper High School_**

 ** _September of 1977_**

 _Amberline sighed as she entered the gates of Hell, otherwise known as Casper High. As always, most of the kids were ignoring her and some of them were even giving her mocking stares, like she was their inferior. She immediately went straight to her locker and hope not to run into the A-listers._

 _Especially Alexandria Green._

 _Most of the time she was unnoticed by her peers, they barely even remembered her name half the time. She was a nobody here, she didn't even have any friends and Alexandria made sure of it._

 _Alexandria was the richest girl in school and the queen of the A-Listers. She was pretty, popular, rich and had all the teachers wrapped around her little finger since her daddy always donated a lot of money to the school. She was also mean, spoiled and her favorite hobby was harassing the losers and her main target always seemed to be Amberline "Ember" Mclain._

 _Why she hated her guts she would never know, but Alexandria hated her and made her miserable every chance she got._

 _It was almost like it was a sport to her._

" _Oops! Sorry…NOT! ...Alexiandria laughed after she purposely knocked Amberline's books down._

" _What a loser"... her friend said as she high fived her and both mean girls laughed before leaving the weaker girl._

 _Amberline sighed and picked up her books…it seemed like it was going to be another one of those days._

 _Suddenly she heard some girls squealing and turned around and felt her heart speed up like crazy. It was David Parker, the hottest and most popular guy in school and the boy she liked ever since freshman year._

' _David...'Amberline thought dreamily as she admired the handsome boy from a distance who was being admired by his usual flock of admirers._

 _David was pretty much the most gorgeous guy on earth! He was tall, muscular, handsome and totally smooth. His thick blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes, perfect teeth ,a flawless complexion and movie star good looks._

 _He was a hunk, plain and simple and every girl in school was madly in love with him, including young Amberline who could only admire the blonde dreamboat from a distance._

 _Amberline broke out of her trance and went back to getting her books, until a voice addressed her. Turning around, her breath hitched a bit as she saw who was in front of her._

 _It was David Parker…_

" _Hey…you're….Anita, right? ... David asked, his smile showing off his perfect teeth to the surprised girl in front of him._

 _Ember was blushing and was confused…David was actually talking to her?! He...He was noticing her?_

" _Uh…um…no…Actually it's…Amberline...but I prefer to be called Ember…".Ember said shyly, trying not to look him directly in the eye._

 _David only cast her another perfect smile and she felt the inside of herself turn into jelly._

" _Ember, huh…cool name….so anyways…Ember, wanna catch a movie tonight?... He asked, showing off that hypnotizing smile of his once more._

" _Am I dreaming?"... She thought in disbelief. The boy of her dreams was asking her out?. Discreetly, she pinched herself when he wasn't looking before quickly nodding her head,._

' _Great!"…. He said flashing that perfect smile once more_

" _Meet me at the theater tonight at nine, see ya Ember!"... David left and went back to his friends._

 _I wasn't dreaming! He really did ask me out! I was going on a date with the guy of my dreams….She whisper in amazement before feeling so much happiness._

 _Ember was in a humming mood, and for once was in a good mood for the rest of the after noon._

 _It looks like things were starting to look up._

* * *

 _After school, Ember went back home and was in good spirits but saw that the house was empty…she remember her little sister was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight, and her dad worked late but her mother was almost always home at this time either cleaning, cooking or hosting one of her book clubs._

 _She went to the fridge and saw a note on there, written in her mother's signature cursive penmanship._

 _The note read: " Your father and I will be out of town till tomorrow, his conference was arranged earlier than expected and were having dinner with his boss and wife tonight…I placed a casserole in the oven for you, and be in bed by 11"...love Mom."_

 _Ember smirked and was thrilled…her folks were gone till tomorrow and she had the house all to herself._

 _!Alright!_

 _She quickly ran upstairs and immediately styled her makeup and put on her favorite outfit as she prepared for her date with the guy of her dreams._

 _Yes, things really did seemed to be looking up._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

In the present day, the newly revived Amberline only stared out of the window, lost in thought and memories while the doctor looked over her. Her old self was a naïve fool who couldn't tell a wolf from a sheep.

And it was that naivety that cost her own life in the end.

David never once saw her as anything but a joke and like an idiot, she failed to see the obvious until it was too late.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK: 30 years ago in September of 1977_**

 ** _Saturday morning 12:57 a.m._**

 _Standing at the front of the movie theater entrance was a girl dressed in a hip black rocker outfit. She was Amberline Mclain...and she was not happy._

 _As she saw the employees lock the theater and went home and she had to accept the truth._

 _David wasn't coming and never intended to in the first place_

 _She had spent the last 4 hours waiting for him, repeating to herself that "he's just running late"..."he's just running late"...and trying to convince herself that he was coming and he wouldn't really stand her up._

 _But David never showed up and she had to stop lying to herself. She was so stupid to think he actually was interested in her._

" _David..."Ember thought sadly as she felt her heart break at the realization that even her crush didn't give a shit about her._

 _She was just some joke to him…That was all she was to anyone, some big, stupid joke!_

" _I'm such an idiot...'She said as she felt hot tears fall from her eyes as humiliation consumed her._

 _She couldn't take it anymore and ran home, her tears nearly blinding her but she somehow managed to get home and slam the door shut. Making a beeline for her bedroom, she threw herself onto her bed and was sobbing into her pillow._

' _Stupid...Stupid...Stupid...I'm such an idiot!"...She screamed into her pillow._

 _It was obvious it was a joke from the start. David was the most popular guy at Casper High and only dated the hottest girls and he was the occasional boyfriend of Alexandria...why would he even bother looking at the girl no one remembered was alive half the time?!_

' _David...I...I was hoping...you would have different..."Ember whispered before more tears came out._

 _Saddest, humiliation and exhaustion finally took a toll on the poor girl and she found herself forced into a bitter slumber._

 _The girl was so gone that she never notice that her house caught on fire….until it was too late._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Ember sighed and tried to shake away those horrible, painful memories. Ember hated those memories with a passion. The pain of being burned alive was horrible but it was nothing compared to the gradual pain she had to endure most of her life or the string of humiliation she felt that awful night.

She remembered she was upset that she died….but it only lasted for a few days...until she realized she didn't have to deal with all that shit anymore.

She soon discovered that being a ghost meant no more Alexandria, no more David and no more being ignored and disrespected by her peers. She didn't have to deal with parents who didn't understand her, she didn't have to deal with stupid teachers who sided with the A-Listers and she didn't have to go back to that Hell hole known as Casper High.

For once she was free! She could do whatever the hell she felt like doing and this time she wouldn't let anyone get in her way.! If someone tried to screw with her and disrespected her, they were met with a fist in the face courtesy of the guitar that appeared before her when she first woke up as a ghost.

It was then that she abandoned any former traits of her old self...Amberline Mclain died in that house fire and all that remained was Ember Mclain.

Being a ghost, she finally got to be the person she always wanted to be and it wasn't long before she gained respect and power throughout the whole Ghost Zone. She soon became popular among the ghosts as she performed and was treated as one of their own.

For the first time in her life...uh, afterlife...she was having fun, she was making friends and she finally had some respect. For a while she was content with all that, but she still felt empty...it was until she realized it wasn't enough for her.

The respect and praise from the ghosts was wonderful but they weren't the audience she wanted.

No! She had a score to settle in the human world, especially in Amity Park.

She didn't know how much time has passed since the day she died but she was sure all her old classmates and tormentors would have long graduated at that point but she would get even with the new generation.

She was going to make sure that everyone knew who she was and that everyone would remember her name.

And Lord grant mercy on whoever got in her way

That was who Ember Mclain was….that was who she _is_ now.

Ember was brought out of her thought when she heard the door open, turning around she saw her nurse come in with a big smile on her face.

"You have a visitor, dearie"...The nurse said as she opened the door to reveal her visitor and Ember felt her jaw drop.

It couldn't be….This had to be some kind of joke…

Standing right in front of her was the dipstick, half ghost super hero Danny Phantom, wearing a friendly smile on his face.

" _What...the...hell?..."_ Ember thought to herself, still wondering if she was hallucinating or not.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **The "Great" Danny Phantom**_

* * *

 _ **A/U:**_ This story takes place in the year 2007 and Danny Phantom is 16 years old since it's implied that they aged Cannon do to the 2 summers in reality trip and claw of the wild.

Also this fic has no connection to my other story " _Cupid's Wrath"_ , the only thing I am using is Ember's back story but nothing else. I hope this clears up any confusion.

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore** : Thanks :)

 **Guest(1):** You'll just have to wait and see, I suppose.

 **Guest(2):** I suppose and I do have plans on Ember getting used to her _"_ _new"_ body...

 **Invader Johnny:** Interesting idea, but I wouldn't bet on it.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	4. The Great Danny Phantom

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 4: The "Great" Danny Phantom**_

 _ **30 minutes earlier**_

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom, half ghost hybrid and hero of the world since the Disasteroid was getting ready to head out to South Mercy General, he just got a call from the hospital saying that the girl he rescued last night had just woken up. Heading down stairs he sighed as he saw his mother place another buffet of a breakfast on the table and his father was trying to sneak some only to have his hand slapped away by his mom, and he saw both of his sisters, one rolling her eyes and the other giggling.

His parents adopted Dani as his new little sister after finding out about her, he was a big brother now and he loved every bit of it. He was also training Dani to control her powers and she was becoming something like a sidekick to him now.

"Good morning, sweetie, breakfast is ready"...His mother said in her usual chipper way while she was reprimanding her husband.

"Morning son, how's the star ghost hunter of the Fenton clan doing this morning?"...His dad said in a jovial tone, eyes filled with pride for his only son.

"I'm fine, dad"...Danny lied as he looked at his breakfast

Danny sighed, he was happy he didn't have to keep his life a secret from his parents anymore and that they accepted him…but things aren't perfect

His mother was constantly on guilt mode for hunting him…he reassured her time and time again that he didn't hold anything against her and he still loved her but it still didn't stop her from either giving him extra dessert or indulging him as her way to ease her guilt. The big breakfast before him was another one of her attempts to spoil him to ease her conscious. He loved his mother but he didn't want the extra pampering, especially if it came from guilt.

His dad was a completely different story however. Jack Fenton was proud that his son was taking on the family business and kicking ghost butt. He would always cheer for his son when he fought ghosts and was determined to make his ghost fighting _"a father-son thing'_ , either by showing his support by buying his merchandise or making some new gadgets to help him with his ghost fighting.

He loved his dad, but he could be a hand full sometimes.

He shook his head…he tried talking to his dad but he couldn't bring himself to shatter the happy illusion in his dad's eyes…..Plus some of the new gadgets were useful….

Danny was nibbling on his oatmeal, omelet, bacon, fruit salad and French toast before him. These last few months had been the hardest and most overwhelming of his entire 16 years of since the Disastreroid, Danny Phantom had gone from public enemy number one to most beloved person on earth!

Everyone now idolized him and viewed him as the greatest thing since the Beetles. Everywhere he went people were selling or buying Danny Phantom merchandise such as toys, clothes and the works, as well as being stalked by his fans both at school, home and everywhere. He couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed.

He shuttered when he thought about the fan girls he barely managed to avoid yesterday.

At school it was worse, he had gone from bottom of the barrel geek to the most popular guy on the planet literally overnight! It was crazy! Dash and the A-listers became his biggest fans and pests, they were obsessed with becoming friends with him and trying to get him to join the A-Listers and the football team, only to be met with rejection each time.

Danny knew they only liked him because he was a hero and he didn't want friends like that. He didn't want to be with people who only liked him because he was _"The Great Danny Phantom"_ as the people were starting to call him now.

Especially Paulina, she was already a big fan girl as it was but was even worse since he saved the world and revealed himself, she even flat out proposed to him the first day he went back to school following the Disasteroid, which of course resulted in a not so little cat fight between his former girlfriend Sam and his would-be girlfriend Paulina.

" _Sam..._ "He thought sadly as he thought about his ex.

He felt his heart clench when he thought about Sam. He just couldn't believe her that she broke up with him like that! How could she just do that to him? And after all they have been through!?

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Yesterday at 7:20 PM**_

 _ **Manson Residence**_

" _I can't do this anymore!"…Sam said with bitterness as she returned the ring to him, much to his shock._

" _Sam, I don't understand"...Danny said, not believe this was happening._

" _I'm_ _sorry Danny...but...but I think we should take a break..."She said quickly._

 _Danny couldn't believe it...She was breaking up with him?!_

" _Sam, what are you saying?..."He demanded to the goth girl._

" _I'm sorry Danny...I really am...but...It's not working out, okay….I thought I wanted this but I was wrong"...'She said, looking down._

" _What are you talking about?..."He demanded._

" _I can't have this Danny! The ghosts interrupting the dates! Your fans all over you! I can't even talk to you without someone interrupting us...not to mention all the fights lately...I'm sorry but I think...I think….I think w-...I think we should stop..."She said softly, no longer having the courage to look at him right now._

 _Danny couldn't believe this was happening, he could feel his heart break in half and his anger spike as he started to shake a bit._

" _You're dumping me because you can't handle my fame and the ghost fight?!..."He yelled accusingly at the goth._

" _NO! Danny...Look...I just think that maybe we made a mistake in..."Sam was cut off with her now ex boyfriend's yelling once more._

" _A mistake?...A MISTAKE?!...YOU CALL EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH A MISTAKE!….He yelled incredulously._

" _NO I-...Sam was cut off once more by Danny's yelling._

" _I can't believe this! What happened to you Sam?! I never would have taken you for a quitter...'He said harshly._

" _What did you call me?!..."She asked offended._

" _You think you have it bad Sam? How do you think I feel about my fans stalking me for the last six months?! You know I have no control over them...Danny yelled at her, having had this argument many times in the last few months they have been dating._

" _Well, I wish you could!"...Sam said sadly, no longer looking him in the eye._

" _Goodbye Danny"...Sam said coldly as she turned her back to him._

" _FINE! If that's what you really want, I'll just leave…but I can't believe you would give up on us just so easily"...Danny yelled as he went ghost and fazed through the sealing in a huff….._

 _He didn't even notice the tears falling from his eyes as he flew in the direction home and he never saw the tears falling from the goth he left behind as well._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Danny tried to keep himself together. He just couldn't believe Sam would do that to him after all they have been through together! Sure, it wasn't perfect and the fans and press were annoying but he thought they would face it together.

Clearly he was wrong about that and about her…

Sighing, he finished his breakfast and said goodbye to his family and transformed into his iconic ghost self. Using invisibility, he flew straight to South Mercy Hospital to check on the girl he rescued last night.

He needed something to get his mind off Sam and he was still worried about the girl but thankfully the Doctor and Nurse that he received were Doctor Jones and Nurse Honey. Doctor Jones had been Danny's regular doctor long before his accident and he was a good friend, as well as Nurse Honey who was always there with a smile and cheery attitude, as well as a caring, concern heart.

They were some of the few people that didn't become an insane fan when he revealed his secret and weren't likely to call the media just for seeing him at the hospital so he was grateful.

Carrying a _"Get-Well card_ " he discreetly managed to pick up yesterday, Danny thought it would be appropriate. Still invisible, he entered the hospital and was relieved that not many people were at the reception desk, just regular hospital personal.

Seeing Nurse Honey, he dropped his invisibility, startling her.

"Gracious, don't scare me like that Danny"...Nurse Honey reprimanded the young hero.

"Sorry, Nurse Honey...uh...so, how's the girl?"...Danny asked in a slightly embarrassed tone, as he transformed back to his human self.

"Doctor Jones is looking at her right now, poor thing was in a daze when she woke up but it seems she's starting to feel better"….The nurse answered to the half ghost hero.

Danny noticed some of the other nurses and workers were looking at him and he could hear the excite whispers.

"Oh my goodness, it's him!" A young nurse _"whispered_ " excitedly to her co-worker

"I wonder what bring him here."...Her friend asked in a curious tone.

Nurse Honey noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Instead of gossiping, I would suggest getting back to work"...Nurse Honey said to her embarrassed fellow nurses who immediately left, though still casting one last glance at the world hero.

Nurse Honey brought him to the room where his damsel in distress was in. Entering the room, he saw her jaw drop and prepared himself for a possible fan moment

"Uh...Hi, I'm Danny Fenton"...Danny answered while the girl seemed to have lost the ability to speak

* * *

Ember was at a complete loss for words. She was half wondering if she was hallucinating or something. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Not only was she suddenly turned into a half ghost and stuck in some human hospital, the dipstick known as Danny Phantom, her enemy and one of the biggest thorns in her side was standing before her with a friendly smile and holding a Get Well card!

' _Why is he here?..._ 'She thought to herself, confused by all of this.

Ember wondered why he was being friendly towards her, they were supposed to be enemies after all. She was about to snap at him, when she saw her human skin tone on her hand and finally understood.

" _That's right I'm human right now...He..._ _He doesn't recognize me….As far as he knows, I'm just some normal human girl"_...Ember realized as she was still mentally processing all of this.

"Um...are you alright?"….Danny asked warily, the girl hasn't said anything for almost a minute, he figured she was probably in shock to see him like a lot of people tend to do when they weren't cheering and demanding him for an autograph.

However what Ember was thinking of had nothing to do with such things.

" _It's looks like halfa's can't sense other halfa's...at least when the other is in human form"_...Ember deducted and realized she should probably say something.

"Um...yes...I'm fine"….Ember answered and was glad he didn't seem to recognize her voice without the ghostly echo that all ghosts seem to possess.

" _I can't believe it...I'm half human now and this moron can't even tell who I am.._."Ember thought in amazement.

Suddenly, she realized that an opportunity was presenting itself to her. The dipstick was totally clueless to who she really was and he couldn't sense her in her human form.

She recalled that Vlad Plasmius used his half ghost powers for over 20 years getting stronger and richer in both the human and ghost worlds, only to lose it all 6 months ago during the Disasteroid crises due to his own arrogance and stupidity.

If Ember played her cards right….she could stay in the human world for as long as she liked and be undetected by his royal-goody-two-shoes-pain-in-the-butt-ness, and maybe gather some information on him to get him out of her way, then she could rock out and rule the world with her music like she always dreamed.

" _This….This could really work out in my favor…._ "She thought deviously. Smiling, she tried to act as innocent and normal as possible.

"I'm glad you're okay, you really gave me quite a scare last night"...Danny said in a steady way.

"Oh..." Ember tried to think about what to say, ignoring her usual self who would be snarky and insult the dipstick any chance she got, she needed to look and sound like a grateful girl who just got her life save, thankfully her hesitation made her look shy if anything and Phantom and the nurse didn't know what she was really thinking

"Um...thanks for...um...saving me last night"...She managed to force out her mouth while still looking innocent and harmless.

"Any time"...Danny said with a smile and handed her the Get Well Card, and Ember had a fake smile on her face, trying not to roll her eyes at the cheesiness of the card and of him.

"So, what's your name?"...Danny asked curiously.

Ember was worried and knew she couldn't give him her real name for obvious reasons.

"Amberline...my name is Amberline'...Ember said quickly before mentally groaning.

She really hated her human name so much but it was all she could think off. No one, not even Kitty knew her human name and there was no way Phantom would know it.

"It's nice to meet you Amberline, as I already said, my name is Danny Fenton"...Danny said as he reached out his hand and Ember resisted the urge to rip it off and sighed as gave him a firm shake...which thanks to her significantly weaker body...wasn't all that firm.

"Could you please tell me what happened last night?"...Danny asked the girl who blinked in confusion

" _SHIT!_ "...Ember thought in dismay, she had to think of something fast...

"I honestly don't remember most of last night...except that I remember losing my balance….and falling before losing consciousness"….Ember said and made several pauses as if she was really trying to remember what happened last night and make her look confused

That seemed to satisfy Danny and the nurse who was writing on her clipboard...She knew they wouldn't keep bugging her for tips if they thought she couldn't remember half of it.

'It's a good thing I was there and manage to catch you or who know what would have happened"...Danny said trying to lighten the mood.

" _I would have been dead...just like I'm supposed to be right now, moron!"_ ...Ember thought to herself in annoyance but her face only showed a friendly smile

"Well, thanks for the rescue"...Ember said trying to get this visit over with…this was the longest she's even been around Phantom without fighting him…and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep her _"nice"_ act going

Danny was confused but couldn't help but smile...she wasn't acting like some sick fan girl and wasn't screaming and freaking out over the fact that he was Danny Phantom…She was acting...normal...yes she was obviously grateful but she was composed and he found himself appreciating it.

"Your welcome, well, it's been nice meeting you Amberline...I hope you get well soon"… Danny said before leaving.

Ember waited before he and the nurse were out of the room before finally letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

" _That had to be the hardest act in my whole life...including my afterlife!"_...Ember thought bitterly, still surprised she didn't somehow blow it.

Smiling to herself, she still felt good. She was in the human world, she had an opportunity and Danny Phantom was completely clueless about her new _"power"._ Pretending to take a nap, she was quickly brainstorming possible things to do with her new situation.

" _I'm half human right now and I still have access to my powers and Phantom is totally oblivious….This could be very interesting...'_ She thought as more and more ideas formed in her mind.

One thing was for sure...Danny Phantom won't know what hit him until it was too late!

* * *

Flying high in the skies of Amity Park, Danny was just trying to enjoy the breeze and the peacefulness of flying. .

He sighed, that girl Amberline seemed strange but he really couldn't complain, she was probably just shy...or he finally met the one girl in his age group besides Val and his sisters that didn't turn into a lunatic as soon as she heard his name...It was refreshing to say the least…

"If only there were more people like that..."He sighed and didn't want to think about it.

Monday was going to be hell because he knew by then the whole world would know the big news. That world famous Danny Phantom, _"the savior of the world", "the half ghost super hero of Amity Park", "#1 Teen heartthrob_ " and " _Most desired guy on the planet_ " has broken up with his steady girlfriend of 6 months Sam Manson and as now single.

"I can see it all now: _Would hero is alone and has a "please hound me sign on his back..."_ He muttered sarcastically.

School was going to be a living hell! Not only will reporters be after him worse than ever for details about the breakup...He knew every girl in town would be after him now. Even if he felt like dating again, he knew they were only interested in him for his powers and his fame.

It was already bad enough when he _was_ dating Sam, he received countless love notes, flirtatious looks and girls chasing him and interrupting dates along with his _"normal"_ fans being all over him asking questions about his personal life and demanding autographs.

The worst would be Paulina and the rest of his fan girls.

He shuttered, Paulina has been his most annoying and persistent admirer, she's been sending him love letters, presents, her number and been stuck to him like glue!

It was so annoying.

One time when he flat out demanded her to leave him and Sam alone when they were trying to have a picnic she looked him straight in the eyes and said and I quote :"Y _ou and that goth girl won't last long darling, I know it and when you finally come to your senses, I will be waiting for you my beloved ghost boy_ "...which of course made him scoff and want to gag.

It didn't matter if she was semi-right, even without Sam he would _never_ agree to be with Paulina...that ship sank long before it left port!

While she was beautiful, it didn't matter to him anymore, he wasn't that same naive, shallow boy with a crush. He knew Paulina was just a spoiled, snooty, shallow girl with a princess fantasy who thought the world revolved around her.

Also her obsession with him, more precisely the ghost side of him was just disturbing. At first he appreciated it, since she was one of the first who realized and accepted he wasn't the bad guy but the novelty left and he just noticed she was getting obsessed. Paulina only loved him because he was Danny Phantom and he could never be with someone because of that. He wanted to be with someone who loved both sides of him and would stay with him if he was one or the other.

He thought Sam was the one...but he was wrong.

If he couldn't count on his old friend, the girl who's been by his side since he first got his powers...what hope did he have of ever finding someone who would love him not for his fame, not for his powers but just for him?

Shaking his head, he decided to head back home and hide in his room, he didn't want anyone to see him right now. Monday was going to be a nightmare and he needed all the rest he could get to face it.

It's not like things could get much worse, right?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Plots and Preparations**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _That's it for now, I need to take a break but don't worry, the next chapter will happen, but it might take a while, I can't promise anything_

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Maybe….

 **Danifan3000:** Interesting idea but I'm not sure.

 **FeMorgenstern11** : First of all thank you, your words really touched me. Second, I hope this works out.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thank, also I like that saying.

 **Steven** : Sorry but you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** Thank you, I'm flattered.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	5. Plots and Preparation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **Plots and Preparations**_

Ember once heard rumors that Phantom was pretty weak when he first got his powers...weak enough that even the Box Ghost was a challenge for him but he quickly became stronger day by day. Despite starting out as a wimp, he soon grew into being one of the most formidable ghosts in either worlds….much to Ember's dismay.

It didn't change the fact that he first started out with power glitches and being a major klutz with his ghost powers. Ember was worried that was part of being a halfa. However, during her second day as a full fledged halfa, she snuck into the bathroom once more and was pleasantly surprised to discover she still had full control of her powers.

She was confused about that until she remember she was already a ghost to start with...though she soon discovered there were other limitations as well in addition to her new form.

She was still getting used to walking with her _"_ _human weight"_ and getting re-used to things like eating and sleeping and...Um… " _other hygiene stuff"_ again but it was a lot faster than she was worried.

On her third day at the hospital, Ember was fed up and decided to start with her plot. Using overshadowing, she controlled the Doctor and Nurse into letting her leave without the crap of calling her parents or demanding any personal information about her...which she didn't have and they were none the wiser.

Once out of the cold hospital, Ember was taken with the warmth she felt from the sun. It's been so long since she last felt it...It was almost kind of nice.

' _Wow….sunshine….it's been so long since I felt it..."_ She muttered quietly to herself, before snapping out of it.

" _Now's not the time for this Mclain….you got work to do…_ "She thought as she finally got away from that annoying hospital.

She had a mission to do…

Once safely hidden in an alley, she quickly transformed into her real form and flew to the mall.

She needed to blend in and the best way to do that was to do what any modern 16 year old girl was supposed to do and that included dressing right and getting enrolled at the nearest school.

" _Casper High...Damn it..._ "She muttered bitterly as she thought about he _r "new"_ school.

She didn't want to arouse any attention to herself and the last place she ever wanted to return to was that damned school due to all the bad memories she had there, but she had to since that's where Phantom was and it was the best place where she could keep an eye on him without drawing any attention to herself and the best way for that was hiding in plain sight.

Once at the mall, using invisibility, she entered a store called the Abyss and she did some literal _"_ _off the rack"_ shopping. She didn't have any money on her, and she didn't want to waste time using teleportation to go back to the Ghost Zone and get some. Ember didn't brag about it but she was loaded due to all the performances she did for her fellow ghosts as well as her time in the human realm, she made a lot of money for her brief time as a pop idol.

However, since she spent about three days in a cruddy hospital and she didn't have any on her, she figured it be faster to do some " _window shopping"._

So here she was...doing her only other love besides singing...shopping.

" _It's such a pity, but I can't take too much without risking it..."_ Ember thought to herself as she admired all the store had to offer, had it been any other time and place, she would have been tempted to shop until she dropped.

But now was not the time for that.

Being swift and quick, she finally found what she was looking for in a bright purple tank top she discreetly made disappear when no one was looking, a black mini skirt, a pair of purple knee length boots along with a matching belt. She also decided that she was going to keep her regular jewelry since it be pointless to get rid of them.

" _Man, this might now be 100% Ember Mclain...but it will have to do..._ "Ember said as she looked at her new clothes. Thankfully they were stylish but it wasn't as hardcore as the clothes she usually wears...but it was still a big step up.

She quickly took her loot and hightailed it out of there, the store employees were completely unaware that they had a ghostly shoplifter and Ember was thrilled about it.

When she was alive, she wasn't allowed to wear clothes like this because her mother was very strict and practically forced her daughter to dress like a nun. Whenever Ember brought home something that she liked, her mother always viewed it as " _indecent"_ , she always threw a big fit and demanded she returned them before choosing a more _"_ _modest"_ outfit that Ember would always cringed at.

" _Not again_...She thought to herself.

She wasn't going to be like that again, if she had to be Amberline once more...then she would do it her way!

Amberline wasn't going to be some shy, lame, mousy loser that was a doormat to others. She was still going to be Ember...even if everyone will be calling her Amberline again.

Ember sighed and flew faster, as she headed to her next destination: The Town's clerk office.

* * *

After a while, Ember finally reached her destination. Using invisibility, she quickly and quietly entered the town clerk building and snuck around to find the files she needed. She managed to find the room she was looking for and she waited until no one was there and she began to brows around. Since her birth name started with " _A"_ and her last name was with " _M"_ , she knew where to look.

" _Come on, Mclain...Mclain….Mclain..._ "Ember muttered quietly as she used invisibility and intangibility to search for her files.

" _McAdams….McAllen….McBride….McDole…..Where is it?…_."She thought in frustrations and she searched through all the " _Mc"_ names.

After a few more moments, Ember was about to lose her patience until…

" _There it is..."_ She thought excitedly as she picked up what she was looking for.

She finally managed to find it! It was all of her old personal information.

It was all there in one big folder: her high school permanent record, birth certificate, her death certificate, even her dental records were there.

" _I can't believe it's all here…."E_ mber thought in amazement as she looked at the documents that represented her old life….it was almost funny seeing them again after so long.

" _This was almost too easy..._ "Ember grinned before taking her prize she flew off to an abandon part of the city where no one could see her.

Making sure she was all alone, she used teleportation and soon found herself in the Ghost Zone once more. Once there Ember felt a noticeable drop in power and felt dizzy

"Whoa...now I remember why I hate that power"...Ember said daze-like before shaking her head.

Though as strange as it was, she didn't feel as drained as she usually did...She felt tired and winded but not as bad as before...It was almost like it was half way really….

" _Huh...must be a side effect of being half human now_ _"_ _._..Ember reasoned as she made her way to her realm to stock up on some cash for her next destination.

Walker's Prison.

* * *

Walker's Prison was considered one of the _"_ _must avoid"_ places in the entire Ghost Zone. It held over thousand of ghosts as prisoners, some for even the most minor and ridiculous offenses...while others very much deserved being in there.

Inside one of the more dingy parts of the large prison, was a bespectacled, literary obsessed ghost who looked like he was about to crack.

It was the Ghost Writer and he certainly looked like he had seen better days.

" _And then Danny_ ….Danny…. _ **ugh!**_ …."The Ghost Writer growled before nearly dropping his master piece in during one of his fits.

He couldn't help it but he was re-reading his master piece for the thousandth time and he was not exaggerating!

It's been well over a year since that disastrous " _The fight before Christmas incident_ " with that foolish Grinch Phantom and the other denizens of the ghost zone and ever since then he was trapped in this horrid prison with only his masterpiece as his one literary freedom.

But it was too much! A person can only go so long with re-reading the same book over and over again….But he knew he had no right to complain, he knew how cruel Walker was to law breakers, and he knew he should consider himself _extremely_ lucky that the corrupted warden didn't confiscate his book like he could have, especially since he still had 9,999 years left in his sentence for breaking the truce.

" _Oh..._ "He groaned before sighing and found himself reading the book once again.

However, the Ghost Writer was brought out of his reading when a guard opened his cell

"Come on out Writer, looks like someone sprung for your bail"…The guard said automatically as he opened the door

' _Could this be?...I am free?….But how...Who?"._..The Ghost Writer was shocked, he couldn't believe it...someone bailed him out…

It was no secret that Walker sometimes took bail/bribes, but they were huge and everyone knew that the bail for a prisoner with a 10,000 year sentence easily equated to $500,000 Ghost Dollars! And that was for the ones with first offense. He wondered who would do that, he didn't have many friends and certainly none with that kind of money.

Ghost Writer however found himself gathering his one book that was his only belonging and soon found himself out of that horrible, horrible prison for the first time in over a year.

"Ghost Writer, over here"...Ember Mclain approached him the moment he finally exited the accursed jail

" _ **EMBER MCLAIN!?**_...The Ghost Writer bellowed in shock in finding out who paid his bail.

"The one and only"...Ember said with her usual air of pride.

"So you are the one who set me free, but for what reason could it be?"...The Ghost Writer was suspicious, he barely knew her personally but everyone knew who Ember was...she was a popular face in the ghost zone...but not for her generosity

"I got a job for you Writer"...Ember said in a no nonsense voice.

" _So that's why she bailed me out"_...He thought to himself..….."What kind of job are we talking about?"...He asked suspiciously as he knew Ember was known for her mischief as well as her music.

"Relax, I just need you to edit some documents for me"...Ember explained as they both flew back to her realm

"I am to believe that the reason you bailed me out was just to do some _editing_?!...The Ghost Writer asked in a bewildered tone of voice. He really couldn't believe it, he knew that Ember was rich but she was also selfish and deceiving when she wanted to be.

"Believe it or not, yes..."Ember replied honestly as she placed said documents in front of him, The Ghost Writers eyes widened as he could tell what these documents were.

'Are these…?"...He didn't finish when Ember started nodding

"I'm doing some undercover work in the human world soon and no I will _not_ tell what but I need these edited up to date, and I can't afford to be discovered"...Ember replied while she placed her birth certificate, high school records and everything else in front of him

The Ghost Writer had many talents, one of his powers involved able to forge or alter text on already existing documents but he rarely used it since he preferred creating his own words that writing over existing ones

"You summon me, knowing of my many, many talents all to do such a small, meaningless task, do you know who you're speaking to?'...The Ghost Writer said in a proud voice. Truth be told, he didn't really mind editing the documents, it was easy enough and it would take less than a minute with the right information, but it was the principle of the matter, he was a writer, not some secretary.

Ember however grabbed him by the throat and brought him to eye level

"Do _you_ realize who you're speaking to?! The person who paid half a million to bail you out! If it weren't for me you'd still be in that crappy prison cell...so do as you're told before I demand Walker for a refund!...Ember threatened with her eyes glowing red and her blue hair blazing, obvious signs that she was getting very, _**very**_ angry.

Gulping but trying to look composed, The Ghost Writer decided it was best not to get on the lady's bad side

'Well, yes...well _normally_ I wouldn't bother with such a trivial task...but since I _am_ in debt to you Ms. Mclain...I shall do this job you requested...um….exactly what do you want me to change here?...The Writer asked and tried hard not to provoke her temper again.

"Okay...Here's what I need..."Ember started.

She instructed him to alter her age, birth date and eliminate any mentions of her death, as well as alter the names of the high school she attended _"_ _Casper High'_ with any other school that wouldn't cause any suspicion.

Her birth certificate was updated to a modern one, with her new birth year being 1991 and altering her surname to " _Lain_ " instead of " _Mclain"_. Her High school record was altered as well to be more modern and her information was changed in which high school she previously attended and obviously the teacher's name.

Instead of saying Casper High, Amity Park, the document now had South Valley High, Green Bay Wisconsin and all the teachers names were altered as well as to not cause suspicion.

Satisfied with himself, he presented his _"_ _employer"_ her documents.

"Here they are, all done and completely inconspicuous, no one should suspect anything"...The Ghost Writer said, proud of his work

"They better not"...Ember muttered as she read through the papers and was satisfied. No one should be the wiser now

"So...um...anything….else you need me to do?"...The Ghost Writer hesitated to ask…This was almost _too_ easy

'Nope, you can leave now"...Ember said not even bothering to look at him

Ghost Writer was agape and he was wondering if he was dreaming and would soon wake up in his awful cell once more. He was free and all he had to do was do some editing for Ember?

"Are...Are you sure Ms. Mclain?..."He asked with some hesitation, still feeling surreal.

"Did I stutter? Get out of here..."Ember said as she kept reading her new documents.

The Ghost Writer couldn't believe it but decided not to press his luck, he quickly left and went back to his library...he had a lot of writing to catch up on and he desperately needed to read a book that didn't have that horrid Phantom brat in it.

"Oh my precious, precious library, here I come!..."He said happily as he flew as fast as he ever done and Ember rolled her eyes at that.

 _"Idiot..."_ Ember muttered under her breath.

Ignoring him and staring at the papers in her hands, She grinned. She was in a good mood for the rest of the day as her plan was coming along fine. She had the looks, the clothes and the documents.

Come Monday morning, Amity Park won't know what hit it!.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Back to School part 1**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Flyingducks101** and **Jindyandrugratslover:** Thanks

 **Guest(1):** Next chapter will shed some light on that.

 **Guest(2)** : That's alright, it happens. Also I'm flatter by the fanfic suggestion but I dunno...My current obsession is Phantom Rocker….so I don't know when I'll be in the mood for a DxV story but thanks for the offer.

 **Invader Johnny** : Ain't that the truth

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's okay, also happy birthday(even if I'm a few days late typing this).

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Thanks and bye ;)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Back to school Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **Back to school Part 1**_

The media was going crazy, especially in the city of Amity Park. The city rose to fame due to its ghostly activities and for being the home of the one and only half ghost superhero Danny Phantom who was the reason the press was buzzing.

"Good morning Amity Park, I'm Hannah White"…A well dress anchorwoman said with a perfect smile

"And I'm Bruce Berkeley"…Her co-anchor answered to the public audience

"Rumors have been confirmed as Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, the power couple of the world have called a quits"…Bruce explained as he showed a picture with the couple in a heart which was literally split in half.

"Sam Manson has confirmed that she and the ghostly teen hero are no longer an item, claiming in her own words _"_ _it didn't work out"_ ….Hannah said as they showed a brief clip of Sam demanding the public to leave and caving in when they gauged her for information on Danny.

"I'm still in deep shock about the break up"…Bruce said, meaning it as he was a pro DxS fan himself

"The entire world is in shock Bruce…but this means that Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom is currently the most eligible bachelor in the world, and it's obvious that many girls around the world are rejoicing and eager for the chance to steal the young hero for themselves"…Hannah said in a composed way but was secretly excited herself

The TV was suddenly turned off. Danny sighed as he held his head in his hands. He couldn't take much more of this,, it was already Monday morning at 7:10am and he already had well more than enough. Every TV station and magazine was talking about his break up with Sam and it was driving him insane.

" _Will they ever let up?_ He thought in annoyance as he glared at the magazine Jazz managed to bring in which featured his ghost half on the cover which read _"_ _#1 most eligible bachelor in the world"!_

He frowned and used his ghost ray, burning the magazine until nothing but ashes remained. He didn't want to be a bachelor and he didn't like how everyone was going crazy over it.

His life wasn't meant to be used to entertain the public for crying out loud!

Using invisibility he peaked outside and saw a sea of fans and reporter surrounding his house, this has been a common event since he revealed himself but this was even bigger due to the fact that he was single now.

Thanks to Tucker doing him a solid, no one could come within 10 feet of Fenton Works without invitation of the Fenton's or without permission from the mayor himself: Tucker, though the only exception would be the police and the mailman.

But 10 feet or 10 inches made no difference as he could hear his fans loud cheers and could still see the many people with posters and T-shirts with his name and face on it.

" _Don't they have lives or anything that has nothing to do with me?._.."Danny thought in annoyance as he saw the crowed that was only a dozen feet away from his home.

He saw girls his age, younger and older holding banners and shouting stuff like _"_ _I love you Danny"_ and _"_ _Make me your new girl!"_ , he could even see some girl in a wedding dress holding a banner that said " _Marry me"_ …He shook his head, did any of them have even a shred of pride?

He went back inside and saw his family and an even bigger breakfast buffet at the table. His parents, sisters and even Tucker discovered the breakup before the media did and tried comforting him about it but he only wanted to be alone, so they gave him space all weekend

"Are you feeling all right, sweetie?"…Maddie asked in a concern, motherly way, and his father also giving a sympathetic look as well as his sisters.

"I'll live…:he managed to say though he was still sour.

He honestly didn't know why he was bothering heading back to school so soon, he knew if he asked his mom might let him _"_ _stay home sick"_ for a few days…but he knew he couldn't do it, the longer he waited the worst it was going to get, so it was best to get it over with now.

" _Today is going to suck, I just know it..._ "He thought bitterly as be munched on his pancakes.

"Hey bro"…Dani said with some hesitation in her voice. Ever since she was added to the family, she started calling him that, mostly because she loved the fact that they were officially family now.

"Yeah sis"…Danny answered, she looked like she was struggling to say something but he didn't know what

"Um…Remember on Friday, you said that you would fly me to school today"…Dani said as she was trying to be delicate with her words

"Huh…of wait, now I remember"…Danny said, with everything that has happened he forgot about that little promise

"If…If you don't feel like doing it…I understand"…Dani said, she knew her big brother was going through a bad time and she didn't want to make him feel more awkward by taking her to her school.

Dani was currently attending Amity Elementary and was in the 6th grade as she was still physically and mentally 12 years old and like her brother, she still had to deal with her own annoying fans but she did managed to make some real friends as well.

Despite this, Dani was still something of a wall flower…well, a wall flower everyone wanted to be friends with due to being famous. But with all that has happened with her brother and the media, they rarely spent a lot of time together when he wasn't training her and she was looking forward to flying together, but she didn't want to if he was still depressed due to the break up.

Danny managed to smile, despite how hard she tried not to show it, Dani was still the sweetest thing ever and was always considerate with others feelings.

"I don't mind Dani, I promised I'd fly you and I want to"…He replied honestly which of course brought the cute smile he loved seeing on his little sister's face.

They both quickly finished their breakfast and using invisibility made their way to Amity Elementary, on the way they were talking on what to expect. After 10 minutes of slow flying, the two ghostly kids arrived to the elementary school. Upon seeing a deserted hallway, the dropped their invisibility

'Have a good day sis", Danny said before flying off to his own school.

"Bye Danny..."She saved until he was out of her sight.

Dani dropped her transformation and made her way to her locker only to be surrounded by her fellow female students, both her age and much younger.

'Is it true, is he finally single?!...A red haired third grader with braces asked excitedly and Dani knew who she were talking about

'You guys saw the news reports, yes its true"…Was all Dani replied that of course caused an ear splitting screams of excitement from the girls

"This is wonderful, I always knew he and that creepy girl in black were all wrong, he needs someone more lady-like to love him…."Some bratty brunette fifth grader said and she was obviously referring to herself, while the rest of the pre-teen paparazzi sighed as they thought about the ghostly teen hero.

To them Danny was like a Prince Charming and Dani was trying hard not to lose her breakfast and decided to break it to them

"Even if my brother isn't in a relationship now, he's 16 and he's too old for any of you, to him you're all just a bunch of little kids"…Dani smirked as she saw those brats lose their excited smiles

"Love isn't aged"…Some 4th grader in pigtails insisted and some girls agreed with her

'That's only in story books, this is reality "…Dani had enough and disappeared from her annoying _"_ _fans",_ she knew this was going to be a long day for her

She prayed her brother would be alright on his own

* * *

Danny himself was still invisible as he was in front of Casper High, he saw reporters and eager fans surround the building and he saw cops Tucker obviously sent to keep them at bay. He shook his head, he knew the chaos from outside paled in comparison to whatever horrors awaited him inside.

" _Why am I here again?.._."He wondered to himself as he stood in front of the intimidating building, still using invisibility as his once shield.

Sighing and using all his willpower, he decided to get it over with and flew inside and mentally prepare himself for what was waiting for him there. Danny dropped the invisibility and immediately realized it was a terrible mistake when a heard of girls from every grade charged at him in hopes of stealing his heart.

He was immediately surrounded by every girl in school and even a couple of guys!

"Danny, will you be my boyfriend?!"...A red head junior girl asked excitedly.

"Danny, please go out with me?!"...A pretty brunette asked equally excited

"Danny!,.. Take me as your new girl"…A blonde sophomore girl in pink begged as she tried desperately to reach for the hero who was currently using flight to stay out of their reach.

" _ **NO! ME! I LOVE YOU**_!"…An Asian girl insisted as she pushed the blonde out of the way and tried to reach for her hero

All Danny could hear was a lot of shrieking along with stuff like _"_ _Marry me", "I love you", "Pick me", "No me!_ ", and the occasional " _Take me, I'm yours"_ … Danny finally regained his senses and became invisible once more, much to the dismay and groans of the girls who all searched high and low for their beloved ghost boy.

" _Note to self, stay invisible when not in class"_ …Danny muttered as he made his way to his locker and still invisible, fazed through and got his books before making his way to Lancer's home room.

Once inside he dropped his invisibility but cursed under his breath when he saw that the classroom was totally empty.

"Where is everybody?..."Danny thought suspiciously until he glanced at the clock.

It was exactly 15 minutes before class would start and Lancer wouldn't be here for a while, which is why no one else was here either.

Before Danny could think about it, he felt someone tap his back

Turning around, he saw who it was and he paled greatly….It was the one person he was trying the hardest to avoid today. Standing in front of him was Paulina Sanchez, the queen bee of Casper High and his self-proclaim biggest fan and wanna-be-girlfriend.

"Oh Danny, I heard about your _dreadful b_ reakup with the goth witch, I knew it wouldn't last but sometimes you need to learn the hard way"…Paulina tried to sound sympathetic but it was obvious she was happy for the break up.

Danny's left eye twitched a bit as she kept talking, this girl really knew how to make him uncomfortable, even if she wasn't even trying.

"Come here baby, let Paulina comfort you"…Paulina said in a flirtatious voice as she made her way in hopes of jumping him but Danny sensed the oncoming danger and went invisible again much to the hispanic beauty's dismay.

 **"No!** Como on Danny, you know that you and I are meant to be together!"…Paulina shouted and ran out of the room to search for the objection of her desire, she had no idea that Danny never moved from that spot.

 _"I am so staying invisible during free time..."_ He thought stubbornly as he remained invisible until Mr. Lancer came along with the rest of the class and he knew he was safe now.

* * *

Lancer was very strict and warned the others students in his own words _"_ _Any student who harasses Mr. Fenton while he is on school property or interrupts his work unless it's a life or death emergency will be severely punished!"_ …The punishments in question ended in suspension and that got them in line….during class time, but in between breaks was still a nightmare for the poor halfa since Lancer and the teachers can't be monitoring him all day and his fans knew that.

" _This stinks…."_ He thought bitterly as he scribbled in his notebook waiting for the time to pass.

Danny was in a miserable mood since more than half the girls in class surrounded him by sitting in each possible angle to him, making like he was an island surrounded by a sea and Paulina was on his right, looking at him with longing.

He noticed a note on his desk and the pink paper told him who sent it, reluctantly he opened it and it said " _You and me, movie tonight, check yes or no"…_

Danny sighed and quickly marked _"_ _No"_ and then handed back to Paulina who eagerly read only to frown at the answer, which made Danny smirk, though Paulina's frown left as soon as it came and she went back to looking at him with " _ga ga"_ eyes once more..

" _Is she really serious?..."_ He thought in disbelief with how stubborn she was.

This was painful and it hasn't even been 5 minutes yet!

" _I can't believe I wanted this when I was 14!"_...The halfa thought in disbelief and just hoped to focus all his attention on Lancer until class was over.

Paulina however wasn't going to be paying attention to the lesson, her eyes focusing on the love of her life. The last 6 months had been just agonizing, being forced to watch her Danny in the arms of that creepy goth girl but she didn't lose hope, she knew they wouldn't last and yesterday proved it. Danny was free now and she wasn't going to let him slip through her fingers again.

Danny was once under her spell like the other boys were, and it didn't matter how much he tried to resist, she wasn't going to give up on him, he loved her once and she was going to make him love her again, and Paulina _always_ got what she wanted in the end.

However everyone was now focusing on Mr. Lancer who was making an announcement.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us today, now I expect all of you to make her feel welcomed"...Lancer announced getting everyone's attention for once, a new student in the middle of the semester wasn't really common here like in other school's due to the constant. ghost attacks.

Everyone's eyes were on a girl who walked into the room and most of the guys eyes lit up with excitement. The new girl was hot! Plain and simple…

She had dark auburn hair that flew freely down her back, blue eyes with a mysterious gleam in them, which was enhanced with her purple eye shadow as well as having flawless fair skin. She was wearing a purple tank top along with a black skirt and a pair of purple boots.

A lot of the guys were happy to see a new cute face, Dash being the most pleased of them all.

" _Hello hottie..."_ The blonde jock thought eagerly as he drooled over the new beauty.

Danny blinked a bit as he looked at his new classmate, there was something familiar about this girl...he swore he had seen her before but he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

However, Paulina noticed him staring at the new girl and frowned, feeling very jealous.

" _Why is he looking at her?! I'm way prettier than she is!…"_ the spoiled girl thought jealously as she glared at the new girl.

She already had to compete with every girl in the world for Danny, she didn't want any more rivals.

"Hey, My name is Amberline Lain, I'm 16 years old and I'm from Green Bay, Wisconsin"… _"_ _Amberline"_ said trying to make a good first impression...Her eyes briefly landed on Danny and she smirked.

" _It's working!..."_ She thought, pleased with herself as she managed to fool the half wit half ghost.

" _That's it! She's the girl from the hospital"_...Danny finally recognized her now…

The other boys were having other thoughts about the cute new girl….pleasant thoughts at least.

"Why did you come to Amity Park?"...Joey, the bucktooth boy with a shrine to Paulina in his locker, asked, eager to know more about the cute new student.

"My dad's in business and got a transfer here"...Ember answered confidently, already having some idea of what they might asked and practiced her responses.

"What do you like to do for fun?"...Dale, one of Dash's football buddies suddenly asked, liking what he saw in Amberline

"I like playing guitar, shopping and hanging out with my friends"...Ember answered truthfully, those were common hobbies and were harmless.

"What kind of music do you like?"...another boy asked and Ember suddenly felt like she was answering the paparazzi...or at least her old fans

"Rock and Pop"...She answered truthfully, starting to see that the guys weren't done _"_ _getting to know her"_

"What's your star sign?"….a boy with braces asked and Ember was starting to feel annoyed, usually she liked talking about herself but now they were just being annoying, thankfully Lancer came to the rescue as he saw this likely wasn't going to end soon

"That's enough everyone! If any of you want to talk and get to know Ms. Lain you can wait until after class"...Lancer said causing the boys to groan and the girls to roll their eyes before returning their attention to the world hero next to them who was just desperate for school to be over and go home.

"Now Ms. Lain, why don't you sit next to Mayor Foley over there"...He gestured to the bespectacled boy wearing the mayoral sash.

" _Amberline"_ did as she was told, trying to ignore the stares from the boys and trying to not laugh at the face the dipstick was making due to his groupies.

" _I can't believe it, they are all so clueless!.._.'She thought happily, feeling such thrill with getting away with this.

Ember however in deep thought, it seems her makeover was more successful then she realized it would be. The old Amberline was considered a no-one who was practically invisible, while Ember McLain was used to seeing boys making fools of themselves in front of her….it was kinda ironic really

" _Looks like a little makeup and new clothes really can make a difference"_...She thought to herself as she noticed some guys look at her and couldn't help but feel pleased with herself, while she didn't care for the attention, it was a sign her plan was working.

Phantom was totally oblivious to who she was and she could spy on him in broad daylight without anyone thinking something was up...if they asked they would probably think she was just curious about _"_ _The world hero"._

The idiots wouldn't realize anything until it was much too late.

" _They are making this almost too easy"._..she thought to herself with a smirk.

It seems that the first part of " _Operation: Amberline_ " was a success.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Back to School part 2**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **Bajor10** : Thanks, I try.

 **Guest:** I'm afraid you have to wait and read.

 **LooneyAces:** I'll consider the idea but I can't promise anything just yet….

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Back to school Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 7: Back to school Part 2**_

 **FLASHBACK: 30 years ago in early September of 1977**

 _Young Amberline was getting her books from her locker and was keeping an eye out for trouble, this was another school year and she already had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be any different from last year, or the year before that._

 _Everyone was ignoring her like always, but she didn't mind, it was preferable that being picked on...she supposed…_

" _Let's get this over with..."She sighed as she headed to math class before something happened to make her tardy._

 _Up ahead she stopped in her tracks as she witness something that tore her heart apart._ _She saw her bully Alexandria Green in a full blown make out session with David Parker and her heart clenched at the sight of it._ _It was no secret that Alexandria and David had an on-off_ _relationship_ _and it seemed that they were "_ _ **on"**_ _right now, but she had liked the boy since she first saw him in 9_ _th_ _grade, but she was too scared to talk to him and Alexandria made it clear that David was her property…_

 _As much as she hated Alexandria, a part of her wished she had what she had. Alexandria was her enemy and her worst fear but she had everything Amberline wanted: Looks, recognition and respect from everyone….along with the love of the boy she wanted more than anything._

' _David..."She thought sadly along with a mixture of longing._

 _Not wanting to get their attention and give Alexandria a reason to bother her, she hurried and made her way to math class before the bell rang, trying to ignore her unhappy feelings._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Ember finally managed to shook away that bad memory, class was finally over and she had work to do now for her mission….She couldn't afford to get distracted by stupid memories of her worthless old life.

" _Focus girl...That was the past and you aren't that loser anymore..._ 'She thought stubbornly as she was on her way to the cafeteria.

Lancer tried to set her up with a " _tour guide",_ but she insisted that she didn't need one and could find her way, and with using a little _"ghostly help"_ , he agreed to her demand. Ember didn't want to be stuck with a nanny today.

" _If memory serves me...That cafeteria is this way.._."Ember thought as she passed the hallway, surprised to see how similar it was to the one from so long ago.

She was honestly surprised to see that the school itself hasn't changed much in the last 30 years, including where the old classes were, the only real different was a little remodeling and obviously the new faces.

" _Stupid school...'_ She muttered under her breath as the familiar sights of the school brought back more memories…. _bad_ memories.

Ember sighed for the tenth time that day and it was only noon. She really hated this school since there was too many bad, painful, lonely memories here. Her past...her human past was something she tried to forget all together and focus on her new life as a ghostly rock and roll diva

The life of Amberline Carol Mclain was not a very pleasant one, because her father was in business, they moved around often when she was growing up and she didn't have any close friends. Also her father was a workaholic that was rarely home but made his rules and expectations clear and her mother was a controlling shrew that always had to have her way but that was nothing compared to the crap Alexandria subjected to her on a daily basis. Between controlling parents who micro managed every part of her life, Alexandria and her bullying and being ignored by almost everyone in school, it was a mystery how she survived so long until the house fire finally claimed her life.

However, it wasn't to say there weren't some parts of her life that wasn't so bad. She thought back to her little sister Amy, who was the only one she remembered she had any close bond to during her human life.

In the household like the Mclain's, you need all the help and support you could get. She could still remember the day Amy was born, it was one of the few precious memories she had of her old life. Amy was the sweetest thing in the whole world and she was the one who supported her dream of being a singer.

Her little sister always loved it when she would sing her a lullaby and she would always be her audience when she was practicing her music behind her parents back.

" _Amy..."_ Ember muttered quietly as she was lost in her thought.

If there was anything Ember missed about her human life, it was Amy. She missed her and often wondered what became of her but had to let it go, she was a ghost and Amy was still alive and she would be in her mid-30's at this point. She likely had a family of her own to care for and Ember could only go on with her afterlife.

She hoped for the best for her baby sister, she didn't want to think about the pain she must have gone through when-

" _Stop it...Focus!.._."Ember growled internally as she pushed those thoughts away.

She shook her head, this school was starting to get to her, and she shouldn't be thinking about something she couldn't change, she had a goal to accomplish, so she stopped thinking about her past. It was almost funny…that the girl who wanted everyone to remember her, was the one desperately wanted to forget…..

While she was deep in thought she didn't notice a blonde jock walk up to her with a flirtatious grin on his face.

'Hey Lois Lain, Can I be your superman?"...The blonde jock said flirtatiously, snapping Ember back into reality

She quickly recognized him, it was the blonde moron who acted as her security guard when she first came to Amity Park...Dash something...Ember frowned as she realized he was flirting with her. She tried to ignore him and walk away but he thought she was playing hard to get

"Anyway beautiful, I think I should introduce myself...The name's Dash Baxter, school quarterback and King of the A-Listers, which reminds me, do you like quarterbacks?...He asked in the same stupid, flirty tone that made Ember roll her eyes

"Not really"...Ember said dismissively and smirked when she saw that smug look wiped off his face

Ember left him while he was still trying to recover from his not so subtle rejection and she finally entered the cafeteria, as she could see everyone was either gossiping or keeping an eye out for Danny Phantom.

" _What sheep..._ 'Ember thought as she rolled her eyes.

They were totally clueless, with how eager dipstick was to get away from his fans, she knew there was no way he would let himself be out in the open without some " _fan-repellent"_ like Mr. Lancer or that man-lady gym teacher Tesslaff.

" _Oh man...again..."_ Ember muttered as she felt that annoying rumble in her stomach, which meant she was hungry again.

Sighting, she went to get her lunch, happy that there was only 3 people in front of her.

'Make some room"..a loud, accented voice shouted and suddenly the three people in front of her made room for someone who looked like she thought she owned the place

" _ **HEY! No cutting!".**_..Ember shouted angrily, but couldn't help but get an unsettling sense of deja vu…

This seemed weirdly familiar.

"Oh, did you say something?...The snobby girl asked in a tone that basically said " _I dare you to say that again"_

The uppity girl had long black hair, tanned skin and was wearing too much pink for her taste, and she sensed something familiar in her...she had the same arrogant look in her eyes that Alexandria always had. She knew this girl was the Queen Bee on the current generation of Casper High

Ember shook off the old feelings and stood her ground, Amberline might have been pushed around but Ember was the one who did the pushing

"Yeah, I said no cutting, get to the back of the line"...Ember said challenging the living Barbie doll

The rest of the cafeteria had their avid attention, no one besides Sam Manson had the nerve to speak back to Paulina. Some students noticed it was the new girl and felt pity for her, but not enough to get involved.

"Oh, you're that new girl...Adeline, is it?"…The Hispanic girl said, purposely getting the girls name wrong

"My name is Em-Amberline!...Ember managed to catch herself...that was almost too close!

"Yes, well Amberline, since your new and clearly don't know the rules around here, I'll let you off with a warning and inform you what you did wrong"..Paulina said, eying the new girl and comparing her to Paulina herself

'I'm Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl here at Casper High, co-leader of the A-Listers and head cheerleader"...Paulina listed off, clearly having no modesty in herself

"I'm the queen of this school and since your new here I'll show mercy but next time it be best if you know your place and not talk back"...Paulina said trying to intimidate her

Ember was getting mad, this girl had some nerve trying to boss her around, the old Amberline spent too long cowering under a mean girl who made her miserable, Ember wasn't going to let the new Amberline go through that...never again

"I don't give a rat's ass who you think you are! I'm not going to let you cut in front of me just because your big head makes you think you can!"...Ember snapped back, earning some gasps and whispers from the other patrons in the cafeteria and a look of disbelief from the Hispanic bitch

Ember shoved the girl out of the way much to her own shock and got her lunch and walked out of the cafeteria, keeping an air of dignity

' _So much for trying to keep a low profile_ "...Ember thought bitterly as she took her lunch outside, she knew she just made that girls list and she likely made an enemy with the new queen bee.

' _Whatever...If she tries to mess with me, she'll be the one who's sorry..._ "She thought as she kept walking.

She honestly didn't care, Amberline might have been a pushover, but she was Ember now and _no one_ ordered her around...those who tried always ended up being sent to Ghostly General Hospital.

Once outside, Ember headed straight to the bleachers at the track field to eat. Most of the school was in the cafeteria or eating out, so it was mostly deserted.

Feeling her own stomach trying to eat itself, Ember wasted no time and scarfed down her lunch...and you knew you were starving when cafeteria food started to look appetizing…

" _It's not gourmet but it'll do..._ "She thought as she kept eating her lunch.

She was in the middle of eating her macaroni when she suddenly heard a yelp from behind the bleachers.

"Huh...What was that?..."Ember thought to herself. With curiosity getting the best of her, she walked back and was surprised to see who the culprit was.

Standing before her was the dipstick with a tired, worried expression on his face.

"Oh...uh...hi"...Danny said awkwardly due to being caught.

" _You gotta be kidding me?!"_...Was all that came to Ember's mind when she just realize she found her enemy's hiding place.

* * *

Danny rubbed the back of his neck while the girl…Amberline looked at him in confusion. He was worried Paulina or another of his fan girls discovered one of his chool time hiding places when he noticed a girl show up here.

To his surprised it was just Amberline and he was just hoping she could keep a secret

"Uh, hey your that girl from the hospital...Danny said awkwardly.

"And your that half ghost who sent me there"…Ember answered monotonously

"So, uh…I'm glad to see you're all better"…He said, trying to lighten the mood

"Care to explain what you were doing back there?...Ember/Amberline asked in an unimpressed tone

"Hiding"…Danny said sheepishly

'Well…you're not doing a good job if you scream each time someone gets close by"…Ember teased, it was meant to be a jab but Danny found himself chuckling

"I'll keep that in mind"…Danny said as he looked around worriedly

'Seriously though, what are you hiding from exactly?...Ember asked, though she already knew, she wanted to see him squirm a bit

"Not a what…a who"…Danny answered as he still held his guard up

""Fan girls?"…Ember asked trying to make sure she sounded sympathetic enough to not arouse suspicion

"Exactly, and one fan girl in particular"…Danny said, still trying to get his last encounter with Paulina out of his mind

* * *

 **Flashback: 15 minutes earlier**

 _Danny went to his locker to put his books in and tried to ignore Paulina, it was just her since he knew she threatened the others._

" _Come on Danny baby, let's have lunch together"…Paulina said trying to look sexy but Danny was unfazed_

" _My answer hasn't changed in the last 30 seconds Paulina and you repeating won't change it"...Danny said annoyed, as he placed his books inside his locker_

" _Come on darling, you know you can't resist me"…Paulina said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, only for Danny to become intangible and have her literally fall off of him._

 _Paulina barely managed to regain her balance and then went back to flirting with him, acting like nothing had happened_

" _ **Seriously?!**_ _"…_ _Danny thought exasperated, wishing there was something to give the persistent girl a hint that he was not now or would be interested in her again_

" _Como on ghost boy, let's sit together and have lunch outside and after school I can treat you to anyplace you want"…Paulina said in a sing song voice, trying to look cute and entice the boy who couldn't care less about her_

" _My answer is the same… "_ _ **No"**_ _to both requests"…Danny said as he turned invisible and left the unhappy Latina who stomped away angrily_

 _Danny chuckled as he flew to his secret spot carrying the lunch his mother made him. Ever since he revealed himself he refused to have lunch in the cafeteria after that horrendous first day back where everyone was watching him like he was some rare animal in a cage_

 _Thinking about that brought a memory of Skulker …the portal was still being updated and it would be a while before it was up and running again.,...so the break from ghosts was nice while it would last, though he sometimes wished one would appear during class so he could escape his fans gaze._

" _This bites..."He muttered under his breath._

 _Today was awful but on the plus side he hadn't seen Sam yet…He didn't want to see her….not yet anyway. Shaking his head he hid behind the bleachers, virtually every girl in school searching for him now and he refused to be in any public area._

 _Danny was trying to relax while he was wolfing down the sandwich his mom made when he saw some girl approaching the bleachers and he yelped, only to realize what he had done_

 _The last thing he wanted was for one of his crazy fan girls to find his hiding spot_

 _But he saw it was just the new girl: Amberline._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wait…Paulina...As in black hair, Hispanic, too much makeup and not enough brain cells to form a two coherent thoughts?"…Ember asked, feeling that annoyance return as she thought about that bitch queen

"You've met her?"… he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes...She tried to cut in front of me in the cafeteria and tried to intimidate me when I told her to back off"…Ember said as she remember the look on that spoiled brat's face when she shoved her and smirked.

"I take it you didn't let her get her way"…Danny said impressed and worried about her since she was new here and he knew how cruel Paulina could be to those who didn't do what she wanted

"No one orders me around, I'm the one who gives orders"…Ember said proudly, only to regret it immediately, the last thing she needed was for him to somehow recognize her as Ember.

However, she was relieved when he started chuckling like she said something funny.

"I'm glad to hear that"…Danny said pleased, most girls usually let Paulina have her way since she was the most popular girl in school and could make them miserable any chance she could, only Sam, Val and his sister weren't one of them…and apparently the new girl as well.

"Just to give you a warning, Paulina keeps a grudge and will probably try and get back at you"….Danny said, feeling worried about her for some reason

"I've dealt with her kind before, and what I learned is I could either let her walk all over me or stand my ground and fight back, it make no difference to her"…Ember said confidently, though inside she pushed back a very bitter memory of the last queen bee she faced.

She was walked all over by Alexandria the last time she was at this school, but she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"That's good to hear that you'd stand your ground"…Danny said, glad to see she was alright…

Suddenly a loud rumbling growl was heard and Danny thought it was his stomach, only to see it was from the girl in front of him who flushed in embarrassment and gave a look that said _"_ _shut up or die"..._

"I guess lunch is calling you…and me apparently"…He said as his own stomach beg for his attention

"Yeah…..yeah…she muttered under her breath.

Amberline was about to leave only for Danny to get her attention.

'Wait…uh…Amberline?"…Danny asked suddenly.

"What?"…Ember demanded, her hunger making her more agitated by the minute.

"Could you please not tell anyone you saw me here"…Danny pleaded, hoping she didn't sense the desperation he was feeling

"Like I care…besides the only one interested would be that spoiled brat and the last thing I want is to help her out"…Ember said sharply as she took her lunch and sat beneath a tree to eat.

" _Finally..."_ She thought as she scarfed down the remains on her meal with much gusto.

She didn't remember hunger being this annoying the last time she was alive, but her annoyance slowly left when she felt her stomach calm down.

" _Glad that's over..._ "Ember sighed as she laid beneath the tree, thinking about her halfa business.

On the downside, she likely made an enemy out of the current bitch queen and she had to deal with inconveniences like hunger and bathroom needs again. However, on the upside, Phantom was completely in the dark about who she really was and she could walk free in the human world undetected any time she wanted.

The pros outweighed the cons and now all she could do was keep an eye of that loser and wait for a chance to get back at him. Once he was out of her way, she would be free to do whatever the hell she wanted in the human world and no one would be able to stop her.

Normally this wasn't her style, she preferred action over stealth, she wasn't the patient type and she hated that she would have to watch her step here but this was too good a chance to pass up.

She knew that sooner or later, Danny Phantom would slip up and then and only then, she would make her move….

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Encounters of the ghostly kind**_

* * *

Hey everyone, looks like Ember made a bad start with the new generations of A-Listers, she has also crossed paths with Danny once more…..Looks like things are going to become interesting for the world's newest halfa.

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** : Yeah I see it but remember her main goal is to get rid of Danny and I always see Ember as the kind who always has a plan on her.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Perhaps….

 **Spectre kid** : I'm pleased you like it (sorry about the typo)

 **SleepingBeautyRocks:** I dunnno, I don't think i'll be using the Dan angle, thanks for the suggestion but I already have a direction where I want this story to go.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** That's alright, there's no time limit, review whatever and whenever you feel like.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	8. Encounters of the ghostly kind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 8:**_ _ **Encounters of the ghostly kind**_

Ember was growling in frustration as she glared at her foe. She prided herself in being one of the fiercest ghosts in the entire zone and only few left an encounter with her without some form of injury. She was conquered by no one, yet this was beginning to look like her biggest challenges yet.

" _In a right triangle ABC with angle A equal to 90o, find angle B and C so that sin(B) cos_ ….Ember tried to re-read the question again but she still couldn't understand it for the afterlife of her!

She was beginning to see more downsides in her big plan, and one of them was math homework.

"This sucks!...'Ember muttered as she tried re-thinking her answers once more, though she was getting bored out of her mind.

It was Friday afternoon and she was in her realm in the Ghost Zone, and she was in her real, ghost form at the moment. Normally at this time, she would be out partying and hanging out with her friends, but that chump Mr. Felucca had to assign a ton of homework at the last minute which is why she was stuck here.

Normally she wouldn't care about this and would have just ignored it, she didn't care about school, she only cared about keeping an eye on the dipstick but the logical side of her warned her that getting poor grades would cause a lot of trouble in the long run and the last thing she needed was for the school to _"_ _call her parents to discuss her grades/behavior".._

" _Like that could happen, I'm not even sure if they're around anymore..."_ Ember thought bitterly before shaking those thoughts away.

She didn't miss them….She knew that.

"Oh whatever!...'Ember growled, before placing her math book down.

Still frustrated with her lack of progress, she decided to take a break and rehearse a few cords with her guitar. It's been a week since she rejoined Casper High as Amberline Lain and so far no one has suspected anything, to them she was just a new student from Wisconsin and that was perfect for her.

Everyday she would use teleportation to get in and out of the Ghost Zone and thanks to her new situation, it didn't drain her as nearly as much as it used to and she'd only need an hour or so to recharge, which was a big plus to her since usually it took her almost a half a day or more to fully recover.

Therefore, she went to school and discreetly kept an eye on Phantom who was so distracted by the drama of his fans and grieving over his breakup with that goth that he was completely clueless about her. She also had a few more run-ins with that bitch Paulina and that idiot jock Dash but she mostly ignored them.

She didn't know what she did but Dash was determined to go out with her but she would rather listen to the box ghost re-tell his _"_ _near victory" w_ ith Pandora 's Box than go out with that moron. Paulina herself was a different kind of annoyance, when she wasn't trying to butter up the dipstick, she would insult and challenge her which she returned at full fold, she also somehow convinced the rest of her followers to avoid her like she had leprosy, so half the school was avoiding her….she didn't care, ironically it worked in her favor, she wasn't there to make friends, she was there to keep an eye on her enemy and the less eyes on her the better.

Normally she wouldn't mind attention but this was a delicate situation and she needed to be careful, so the less people around her the better.

Anyway, despite Paulina's actions, it wasn't so bad, her novelty as the new student would wear of, but now everyone just saw her as the girl who had the nerve to go against Paulina and survive, which earned her either respect or ridicule from the other girls, which she didn't care. Also as far as the boys were concern, she was just another pretty face for them to look at…

Despite it all, it was still a step up to what the original Amberline had.

* * *

Ember was brought out of her concentration when she suddenly heard a load banging on her door and groaned as she already knew who's knock that was.

" _Not again...'_ Ember groaned.

" **EMBER!** Open up! We need to talk!"…Her idiot ex-boyfriend Skulker demanded from the other side of the door.

Rolling her eyes and groaning once more, she quickly hid her homework and the other material from the human world so Skulker couldn't find them. She hasn't told anyone about what has happened to her or what she was doing and there was no way she was going to have her stupid ex be the first one to know.

Composing herself, she opened up and saw Skulker with an annoyed look on his face.

'What do you want Skulker?"…Ember asked glaring at her annoying ex-boyfriend.

"Don't be like that Ember, where have you been? People have barely seen you all week, and I know Phantom's portal is still out of order, so what's going on?...Skulker demanded to the azure haired ghoul.

Ember could tell that he was upset about the portal and the break he was forced to take because of it. Since the government pulled the plug on Vlad's old portal following the Disasteroid, the only available one was the Fenton's.

"I don't see why it's any of your concern, Skulker"…Ember spat, peeved he was getting his nose into her business.

"Come now Ember, don't be like that, why don't we go back to my lair and I can show you my latest catch, it's not the whelp but it's still impressive"..Skulker said, despite being upset about being unable to hunt Phantom, he was still making due with hunting within the zone, and it was obvious he was pleased with whatever it is he caught.

Ember shook her head in disbelief that he was at it again.

"Not in this after-lifetime! I already told you we are done!"…Ember said in aggravation, while they were dating Skulker barely paid any attention to her and after they split he wouldn't stop pestering her into giving him another chance…ugh.

And men had the nerve to call women the fickle species.

"Don't tell me your still upset about that little misunderstanding…..it's been over 3 months"…Skulker asked in dismay, he figured by now she would have let it go by now.

" _ **MISUNDERSTANDING!?**_ You call forgetting my birthday in exchange for hunting that dipstick and then giving me my present a day late, which was just one of your stupid trophies a _MISUNDERSTANDING?_!"…Ember practically roared with her hair blazing and fists clenching, feeling all sorts of anger and disgust towards her idiot ex.

"Hey! You should feel honored I gave you one of my trophies, and they are not stupid, especially after all the time I invested in catching it"...Skulker shot back, not liking her insulting his prizes.

"YEAH! Time you _should_ have been spending with me!"…Ember shot back, trying very hard not to thrash him right now.

"Not this again!"…Skulker whined as they had that conversation many times before.

"You're the one that barged in here bugging me when I was working, I told you we're done Skulker, also your captures wouldn't take so long if you were half the hunter you want people to think you are!"…Ember spat, hitting a sore spot in the brute hunter.

" _ **WHY YOU!**_ "...Skulker didn't finish when he launched one of his missiles at her, Ember however saw this coming a mile away and dodged, using her guitar, she turned her knob to _'_ _attack"_ and blasted Skulker out of her lair, damaging his suit in the process.

Ember smirked as she ripped his metallic skull off, revealing that pathetic, uncouncious green blob inside that was the real Skulker

'And don't come back!"...Ember shouted as she flicked him far away and went back to her lair.

Slamming the door hard, she went back to practicing her guitar for a few minutes until she heard another knock on the door… Growling she practically ripped the door off its hinges when she opened it.

" **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-** "…Ember's rant was cut short when she saw it was Kitty.

"Oh it's you"…She said calming down a bit

"Let me guess, Skulker paid a visit"…Kitty said, as she saw the remains of his suit not far from there.

" _Ugh_ … he came here demanding to get back together and picked a fight after I informed him of his many faults as both a hunter and a boyfriend"…Ember said as let her friend inside.

"More importantly, why are you here?...Ember asked curiously to the biker babe.

"What do you mean " _why am I here?_ ", Ember we've barely talked all week and you've been disappearing for most of the day, the real question is _"_ _what are you doing here?"…_ Kitty asked upset, it was obvious something was up and she was worried for her gal pal.

" _Shit...What do I do?..."_ Ember thought in a panic as she was checking her options.

She didn't want the news of her being a halfa to get out, she could just imagine all the jeering and mockery from all the other ghosts and she didn't want to risk for someone to let it slip to the dipstick about her new _"_ _ability"_ , like that goody-goody princess Dora who was one of his friends or those stupid yetis of the Far Frozen who worshiped him…

She couldn't risk any loudmouths…

" _Then again, It's Kitty..._ 'Ember considered.

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, but Kitty was her best friend and they talked about almost everything whether it was music, clothes and complaining about boyfriends...not to mention that it would probably be nice to talk to somebody about her situation.

Someone who could keep a secret that is...

Ember shook her head, man this was getting complicated but Kitty was her friend and despite being one of the biggest gossips in the zone, she could keep a secret…yeah it was kinda contradictive but that was Kitty for you.

Ember sighed and knew what she had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy.

'Alright, I'll tell you what's going on but you got to promise me that you won't tell anyone, and I mean it Kitty, not even Spectra or Johnny!"...Ember said seriously, especially since the psychiatrist and she were more like acquaintances than friends and she was aware how ruthless she was to human teenagers, which she sorta was now, also Johnny was an idiot so she wasn't risking with him.

"Wow...This must be huge"…Kitty said with a smirk, not yet seeing how dire the situation was.

"Damn it Kitty! I'm serious!...Ember pleaded to her and Kitty got the hint.

'Okay…Okay I swear, not even Johnny! Whatever you tell me will not leave this realm"…Kitty said seriously and Ember started to relax a bit.

"You mean it?...'Ember asked once more and smiled when Kitty nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you...maybe it's better if I show you"…Ember sighed and tried to relax herself since this was the first time she would being " _going human"_ in front of someone.

And it was really weird.

" _Here goes everything..."_ Ember thought as she concentrated.

Taking a deep _"_ _breath"_ , two blue rings appeared around her waist and she saw Kitty's jaw drop as Amberline Lain now stood in place of Ember Mclain.

* * *

Kitty blinked as she saw her friend change forms, her blazing blue hair was replaced with dark auburn, her glowing green eyes were now blue and her ghostly pale skin was fair and healthy looking, she was also wearing a completely different outfit…She looked human!

Blinking, she shook her head, this was what she was trying to hide?...

"This is the big secret, you created a human disguise?"...She asked incredulous, wondering if this was her idea of a joke or something.

Ember sighed once more and resisted the urge to smack her own head, she should have figured this might have happened. It was true that some ghosts could create artificial bodies in order to disguise themselves in the human world, but that wasn't the situation...no matter how much she would have preferred it had been.

"It's not a disguise Kitty"...Ember said somberly while Kitty still looked unconvinced.

"What are you trying to say? That it's real?"...Kitty asked half-jokingly to the ghostly pop princess who was getting impatient.

Ember decided it would be better to just get it over with so she grabbed Kitty's hand and placed it on her chest and she would have laughed at the look on Kitty's face had the situation not been so serious.

Kitty looked like she was about to drop in shock and was almost shaking a bit.

" _Oh...my….is...is that…a ...a….?_ "...Kitty couldn't even speak straight, how could she?! She felt a _heartbeat,_ an actual human heart beat…

No matter how convincing a disguise could be, no ghost could fake a human heart beat...which means…She was now gazing at Ember who looked a little sheepish from her stares.

"Are...are you alive now?"...Kitty asked in amazement, still trying to process what was happening.

"Kind of"...Ember answered with an awkward smile as she transformed back to her ghostly self while Kitty still looked like she ran into a brick wall.

"What?…How?…When?!…Why?!...Kitty asked, still shell shocked at the discovery that her friend was _kind of_ alive now.

Ember explained her tale of what happened with the natural portal, how it turned her half human and how she enrolled at Casper High to keep tabs on Phantom and Kitty's shock slowly melted away but was replaced with an incredulous look.

"I can't believe this"…Kitty said still amazed by the whole thing.

"That makes two of us"…Ember said somberly.

"I can't believe that you're…like Danny now…Kitty said in amazement and flinched at Ember;s harsh glare.

Kitty didn't hate Danny per say, she actually thought he was a pretty okay guy after the time she used him to make Johnny jealous, thought she didn't appreciate how he got in the way of their fun all the time and how he would rough up Johnny during their fights.

"I know, shut up"…Ember barked, hating being compared to that idiot Phantom.

She might have been a halfa now but she was _not_ like him.

"Are you sure Danny doesn't suspect anything?"…Kitty asked worriedly.

"Nope, he's totally clueless, just like the rest of that stupid town"…Ember said smugly to the green haired biker babe.

While she had a few close calls, she wasn't worried since if people were blind enough not to notice the similarities between Danny _Fenton_ and Danny _Phantom f_ or two years straight until it was literally spelled out for them, then there was no way they would notice the similarities between Amberline and Ember if she was careful enough.

If anything, she was less obvious that Phantom was, even her fellow ghosts didn't know that Amberline was her real name and Lain was a common enough surname. Also as far as looks went, there were enough difference to cover the similarities.

She wasn't worried.

"What's it like?...you know, to be…one of them"…Kitty asked with hesitation in her voice.

While many ghosts didn't care about halfa's like Phantom or Plasmius, it was no secret a lot of them were jealous of them, especially the ghosts whose lives were cut short. Halfa's had a lot of advantages that full ghosts didn't have, being able to stay in the human world and hide in plain sight, as well as the power boosts they seem to gain as they grow. There's also the fact that they could faze through basically anything in the Ghost Zone like a ghost could in the human world, if the rumors of how Danny first escaped Walker's jail were to be believed.

"To be honest at first I hated it…imagine me, a hybrid freak like Phantom…but then I thought this could be an opportunity"…Ember said honestly, still thinking about all the advantages she now held over that goody-goody half ghost boy scout who had to butt-in at any given chance.

"What do you mean?"…Kitty asked curiously, wondering what perks she could get from this.

"Turns out I'm immune to Phantom's ghost sense now, at least when I'm in my human form and I have better control over my teleportation now"…Ember explained to her green haired friend.

"Really?"…Kitty asked amazed, teleportation was a rare power in the ghost zone but it always took a lot out of Ember whenever she used it, so this was a major step up.

"Yep, the teleportation doesn't drain me as much as it used to, I figured it had something to do with my…condition"…Ember continued with her explanation, it at least made sense to her.

"Are there any downsides?"…Kitty asked causing Ember to frown.

"Yes there are, too many for my tastes"….Ember mumbled as she thought back to what she had to go through this past week.

"Like what?'…Kitty asked to the ghostly pop princess.

"Besides dealing with a ton of homework and Phantom's stupid classmates, I have other _needs_ I have to tend to if I stay in my human form for too long"…Ember said in annoyance, she was still getting used to dealing with hunger and other body needs again and it was really bothersome.

"What do you mean?"…Kitty asked, curious about these so called _needs._

"I'm constantly getting hungry now and I have to go to the bathroom at least once a day…twice depending on what I eat…Ember mumbled, feeling embarrassed as she recalled that bad meatloaf she had for lunch on Tuesday.

'Not to mention my human form is pretty weak, and I don't have a lot of endurance"…Ember groaned as she thought back to the hell known as gym class.

She's been in Tesslaff's class for a week now and she was sure she was already down to a C-, apparently if Phantom started out as a pretty weak half ghost, apparently that meant she had to start out as a pretty weak human in her situation.

But she at least still had access to her powers, so that was something.

"But I can at least still use my powers while I'm in my human form like Phantom can, though I have to be careful no one sees me"…Ember said, remembering how that was useful in getting her in the system in the first place.

"Damn"…Was all Kitty could say.

"Remember, not a word of this to anyone!"…Ember said seriously, the last thing she wanted was for this to become common knowledge.

News and gossip about halfa's tend to spread like wildfire in the Ghost Zone and she didn't want any part of it.

"Your secret's safe with me girlfriend"…Kitty reassured her, though she was still marveling over this whole thing.

"Not even Johnny?"…Ember asked to make sure she got it.

"Not even Johnny"…Kitty said ,calming her friend down.

"Well….Alright"…Ember said softly as she felt a little better, like some weigh was lifted from her shoulders.

Maybe Kitty knowing was a good thing after all.

"So anything you need help with?"…Kitty asked, not knowing what else to say now.

"That depends, can you survive this torture?"…Ember said bitterly as she pulled out her math homework she hide earlier and Kitty's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Wait! I thought you were just going to Casper High to keep an eye on Danny?"…Kitty was confused at the sight of Ember trying to study.

Ember didn't seem like the studious type, and she figured if she did go to school, she'd probably be one of the delinquents who partied over studying all the time.

"I am…but I can't risk getting in trouble…I have a lot riding on keeping a low profile and I can't afford to get any bad attention….Ember explained but she was really upset about this, if anything she wanted to burn the homework than go through that torture of trying to solve it again.

Kitty understood what she meant and looked over it.

"Do you have the textbook with you?" Kitty asked to her pouting friend who nodded.

"Then I think I can help"…She said surprising Ember in the process.

You mean you really _can_ help me _?_...Ember asked incredulously, honestly she was just half serious when she asked for assistance.

"I'm pretty good when it comes to math...I used to help Johnny with his homework when we were still alive and this doesn't seem so hard…if you do a little practice and research"…Kitty said as she flipped through the textbook Ember handed her and didn't see the small smile that found its way on her gal pals face.

Ember wouldn't admit it out loud but she felt happy to include Kitty in, it felt nice to tell someone about this and even better, she now had a new ally in her plan….one that could help her out with her math homework as well.

" _Maybe this won't be so bad"_ …Was all Ember thought while Kitty helped her with the rest of her homework.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **The assignment**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** True but it doesn't mean Ember will like it…

 **Spectre kid:** Sorry about that…

 **OverlordChoco:** I'll consider it but I can't make promises, it depends on what inspires me I suppose.

 **Guest:** I believe this chapter answers that little question of yours…

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** I know right…

 **Wiseguy2415:** To be honest, I always believed that if Vlad never revealed himself to Danny when they first met, Danny would still be in the dark of his powers, remember Danny is rather dense and it sometimes takes some pointing out for him to get something, Ember is aware of that and is why she is being careful around him…

 **LooneyAces:** Perhaps...Perhaps not...I'm afraid you will just have to wait and see…

 **StraferElite:** Thank you…

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I know and I hate when that happens, villain or not, I think Ember is awesome and I think she is capable of reforming without suddenly changing her entire personality.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	9. The assignment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _ **The assignment**_

The following Monday had finally arrived and a young Danny Fenton was in a miserable mood as he was on to Casper High for another 5 days of torture.

Danny just had one of the worst weeks of his life, and that was saying something due to what he's been through since he first got his powers but the life of a celebrity that was adored and lusted by the public wasn't as exciting or glamorous as people imagined it to be.

Truth be told, it was hell since everywhere he went, he was stalked by practically every single young girl in town, the press and even some people who came to Amity Park just to see him.

It was exhausting and annoying.

He spent the entire weekend locked in his house since he refused to go outside just to get harassed again by his crazy fans and desperate fan girls even more.

" _Why can't they just leave me alone…."_ Danny thought as he frowned as he went to his locker and was surrounded by most of the girls in his grades who were shamelessly flirting with him and not knowing they were making him uncomfortable.

Danny didn't want this kind of attention, he didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of star struck wanna be's who only loved his ghost half and the fame that came along with it. He also didn't want to start dating so soon after the breakup with Sam, who in turn was currently giving him the cold shoulder which he returned in full force.

He just wanted to be left alone, he wasn't ready and even if he was, he wasn't interested in dating some shallow suck up who was only after the fame that came with being Danny Phantom's girlfriend, he would have preferred someone who actually gave a damn about Danny _Fenton_ every once in a while.

But it didn't matter, he was famous and he had a legion of fans who all wanted a piece of _"_ _The Great Danny Phantom"._ At school it was worse since Paulina took advantage of her status as the Queen bee and announced she had first dibs on him in order to intimidate the few girls who still feared her.

It didn't matter, he still refused to give her the time of day.

But she was relentless, Paulina was determined to be with him no matter how many times he turned her down. She was always sitting next to him in each of his classes either giving him flirty looks or passing love notes to him, and at the end of the day he would find his locker was always covered in love letters from her and the few bold fans who ignored Paulina's warning. She also sent him countless presents in the mail, which were usually some homemade abomination in pink that had _"_ _D+P 4ever_ " written all over it and he would probply throw away if he couldn't return them.

He couldn't catch a break since she was constantly on the hunt for him when he was hiding during lunch and free period, though he was grateful that new girl Amberline seemed to have kept her word about not telling anyone about his lunch time hiding spot.

He couldn't bare the thought of Paulina finding his secret locations around the school and pestering him there as well.

Anyway, now it was Monday, and he had to endure another week of that crap as he was once again in Lancer's class and was once more surrounded by his fans.

* * *

" _This sucks_ "…Danny thought bitterly as he tried to focus his attention on Mr. Lancer and ignore Paulina who was still at his right.

Thankfully after the first day, Lancer demanded that all the girls return back to their original seats and stop distracting him with the threat of suspension, unfortunately Paulina bribed the student who used to sit next to him into trading with her and he was currently stuck with her royal clingy-ness.

"Danny, I saw how you stopped that bank robbery last night and I thought you were _amazing_..."Paulina gushed quietly so Lancer couldn't hear.

Even with the portal down, it didn't stop normal crime in town and Danny would often step in if he was in the area since he had the power to end it in just a few minutes.

Danny rolled his eyes as he tried filtering out Paulina's flirty whispers and tried to pay attention when Lancer was talking about some new book they were suppose to cover today.

"Student's…..Now that we have ended the glorious world of Shakespeare, I believe that it's time to embark on a new literary adventure"…Lancer said as if that was exciting, causing some students to groan and others to roll their eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Now, I'm sure you all will be interested since now we'll be covering… _fairy tales"_...Lancer said, causing some girls eyes to light up and some of the guys to groan even louder.

"Now before any of you ask, we are not talking about the fluffy pieces you all grew up with, what I am referring to are the original " _grim"_ versions of the tales"…Lancer said, causing some girls to lose their smiles but getting the interest of some of the guys.

'What do you mean by _'_ _grim"_ Mr. Lancer?"…Dash asked curiously, normally he never raised his hand in class, but he was wondering how those girly stories about pixies and mermaids could be grim.

"I'm glad you asked that Mr. Baxter, did you all know that in the original version of " _Cinderella_ ", the wicked stepsisters actually cut off parts of their feet in order to fit into the glass slipper."…Lancer said earning gasps of horror and disgust from some students, while others were staring to get more interested in this.

"Also that in the original version of Rapunzel, the girl became pregnant out of wedlock by her prince which would lead to the witch discovering their relationship"…Lancer said, pleased that at least some of his students were beginning to show interest in this.

Unknown to him, Ember was barely paying attention, just absentmindedly writing in her note book and discreetly casting looks toward her target who was currently trying to ignore the parasite in pink next to him.

School was almost over in a few minutes and she didn't understand why Lancer was doing this now, though she had a bad feeling this was going to lead to more homework.

"Darn it..."Ember thought bitterly, not wanting to waste any more time on pointless assignments.

"Now students, since we only have a few minutes before class is over for the day, this will be an assignment for next week" Lancer said as he ignored the dismayed looks of the students.

"The book we will be reading is _The little mermaid_ by Hans Christian Anderson, _…_ Lancer said as held out the book for the others to see.

"And just to let you know now, the original version does not having singing crabs or octopus hybrids, so if you try and take a short cut with some of the movies, just give yourself an _'_ _F'_ now…Lancer said, causing some students to pout and groan once more, since it was obvious they were hoping to use the movies to avoid reading.

"Now you students will be in groups of two and do the book report together, I want you all to do summaries, descriptions on the main characters, personal interpretations about the message that the story gives and then do a brief dramatization of a scene of your choice..."Lancer said and was almost blown away when he saw almost every girl in class surround Danny's desk, begging him to be their partner.

"You and I will be partners, right Danny! We're practically a fairy tale of our own"…Paulina said dreamily as she tried to push her competition out of the way and tried to reach for her " _prince charming"._

'No! Do it with me Danny, I'll even do all the work for you!…Some blonde girl with braces asked desperately while more and more girls were shoving each other out of the way.

" _Not again_ "…Danny thought as he transformed out of instinct and was currently using his flight to stay out of their reach.

Ember rolled her eyes and tried desperately not to laugh at the halfa's predicament.

" _Morons"_ …Ember thought to herself, feeling a mixture of amusement and annoyance as she watched the scene before her.

However she soon saw Lancer recover and looked pissed off, as the rest of the students were too busy seeing the town hero being _"_ _attacked_ ". She raised an eyebrow as she watched Lancer suddenly pull out a…. mega phone from under his desk ?!

She immediately covered her ears since it was obvious where this was heading….

" **EEEEEENNNNOOOUUUGGGGHHH!"...** Lancer roared into the megaphone, scaring the love sick girls into silence and getting everyone's attention now.

With the class now quiet and no longer after the ghost boy who was still clinging to the ceiling, Lancer placed his mega phone down.

"There will be no more of this! Since it's obvious that none of you are capable of behaving in a professional manner and will no doubt neglect the assignment in favor of studying Mr. Fenton, _I_ will be picking the pairs!"…Lancer said causing everyone to get upset but he ignored them.

"This is a school, and you are here to learn, not harass the poor boy!"…Lancer said, not changing his mind as the girls reluctantly returned to their seats.

"Mr. Fenton, I believe it's safe for you to come down now"…Mr. Lancer addressed his pupil who was still clinging to the ceiling for dear life.

Danny was brought out of his daze and slowly floated back down to his seat, still obviously nervous about what just happened as he slowly sat back in his seat.

" _Poor boy"_ …Lancer thought in pity as he made a mental note to be careful with who he assigned as his partner.

Soon Mr. Lancer was randomly selecting the partners and some girls whined and begged to be paired with Danny but…

"I will not repeat myself, there will be no trading and if you don't like who I've pick, then tough"…was what Lancer said before continuing to pair them up.

Danny however remained there in silent as he was feeling a bit nervous about this.

" _I guess I don't care who I get as long as it's not Paulina..._ "Danny thought as he tried to ignore the girl who was still undressing him with her eyes.

"Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez"…He said automatically and noticed the look of relief that suddenly sprung on Danny's face.

' **WHAT?!** _ **NO!**_ I **WANT TO BE WITH DANNY!"** …Paulina shouted, furious that someone else was going to be spending time with _her_ ghost boy reading about romance and magic!

"Ms. Sanchez, that's enough!"…Lancer said firmly, causing the Hispanic girl to pout while Danny was mentally doing a victory dance.

Across the room, Ember didn't even try and hide the smirk on her face, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was almost impressed with how Lancer handled the pink brat who was acting like a five year old that couldn't buy the toy she wanted.

* * *

Lancer continued to randomly pair students together, even pairing Sam with Mickey…

His eyes soon fell on Danny and all that was left were girls and Lancer knew he had to be careful here , while he normally didn't do this kind of thing, he could tell Mr. Fenton was going through a lot right now between his break up and being harassed by his fans, it was the reason he paired Ms. Manson with Mickey since Mr. Foley was absent today for some meeting and Ms. Gray was at the dentist so there were few options available.

He needed to pair him up with someone who might at least _try_ to get some work done.

His eyes landed on the new girl Ms. Lain…He noticed her behavior since she join his class, and she was very composed and was one of the few girls who wasn't part of the brigade that ganged up on Mr. Fenton every day since he broke up with Ms. Manson. If anything he noticed that while she did look at him something, she was actually making an effort to pay attention in class and not to the boy.

It was perfect!

"Amberline Lain and Daniel Fenton"…Lancer said, pleased as he believed he made the right choice.

Danny's eyes snapped when he heard his name and his eyes landed on Amberline who was sitting across the room, though he noticed she had a look of shock on her face.

" _Well…I guess this is alright…she at least seems sane_ "…Danny thought, happy that at least he won't have to spend the next few days with Paulina or some other lunatic reading about fairy tale romances.

Paulina on the other hand was livid!

' _ **WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DEMAND TO TRADE PARTNERS**_!" Paulina yelled, obviously angry that the pesky new girl who disrespected her in the cafeteria was going to be spending a lot of time with _her_ ghost boy.

"Ms. Sanchez that's enough! I said no trading! One more outburst like that and it's detention on the double!"…Lancer warned and the queen bee was glowering, glaring daggers on the auburn girl who still looked to be in shock.

Ember only stood there in her desk as the information finally managed to sink it… She couldn't believe it! This had to be some kind of sick joke!

She and Phantom were partners?!…She had to do homework with _him?!_

" _You gotta be kidding me?!".._ She thought in dismay, thinking this couldn't get much worse... **…**

The final bell rang soon rang and the students left, eager to leave the prison known as school for the day.

Danny was still at his desk, picking up his books, along with his copy of the _Little Mermaid._ He however couldn't imagine his luck. The portal was still out which meant no ghosts would interrupt him while he was trying to study and he was paired with someone who didn't seem like a loon.

He thought for sure he would somehow end up with Paulina, who no doubt would have just used the assignment as an excuse to bug him even more. Instead he got paired with the new girl Amberline.

Danny hasn't spoken to her since she caught him hiding last week at one of his hiding spots, but despite being hassled by Paulina and her hormone-crazed posse, he knew Amberline wasn't one of them.

It was refreshing to say the least.

She wasn't one of the girls who tried to bug him in hopes of winning his heart, it was like she didn't care who he was…and he was happy about it. At least she seemed like she would take the assignment seriously.

One of the few benefits of revealing his secret was that his grades improved tremendously due to all the accommodations Lancer and the other teachers made so that his ghost fighting would no longer affect his school work. It helped boost his C average to a B average at least, and there was no way he was going to pass up the chance to get An A on this book report now that there was literally nothing that would distract him.

" _Hello well earned A..."_ He thought happily as he saw Amberline gathering her things and saw she was about to leave

"Hey, I guess were partners, now, huh?...Danny said, having not noticed the dirty look she sent him when he was still gathering his things.

"Yeah, I guess we are"…Ember said unenthusiastically, still wondering how this happened.

"So how do you want to do the work? We both read and do one half the assignment?"…Danny asked in a diplomatic tone.

"Yeah, sure…whatever"…Ember said as she made her way to her locker to get her things.

"So should we do this at my house or yours?"…Danny asked as he followed her out.

" _What?!"_ …Ember asked, hoping he wasn't asking what she thought he was.

"The assignment, are we doing it at your house or mine?"...Danny asked, confused by her reaction.

' _Shit!"..._ Ember thought to herself for the 100th time.

There was no way they could do it at her place…it was in the Ghost Zone!

" _Calm down Ember...Just make an excuse and convince him to do the stupid assignment at his house or something..."_ She thought sharply only to stop as an idea formed in her mind.

If they did it at his house, she would get a chance to literally infiltrate Fenton Works and see what they were up to and maybe even see how the portal was coming along…

Maybe this assignment wasn't a bad thing after all...Besides, people had to keep their friends close, and their enemies closer….

"Oh, uh…My house is being…fumigated…so let's do it at your place…Ember said in a fake chipper way, desperately hoping her face didn't reveal her true feelings, thankfully Danny smiled and seemed oblivious to her intentions.

"Cool, so we both read what we can tonight and we can meet up at my house tomorrow after school, how's that?"…Danny asked, glad that they seem to be on the same page.

"Alright!"…Ember said with a smile as he left.

After he was out of her sight, she let out a sigh, it was hard being nice to that dipstick, but it would be worth it in the end.

" _I can't believe it, that dipstick is literally inviting me into his home..."_ Ember thought smugly, feeling such thrill at the deceit and the possible information she would gather tomorrow.

She was in the middle of getting her books out from her locker when she felt someone shove her. Regaining her balance she saw that it was Paulina who looked like some brat who had her favorite toy taken away.

"He's mine, got it!"…Paulina said, trying to sound threatening to an unfazed Ember.

"If I cared, I'd ask what you were talking about"…Ember said in an uncaring tone, as she dusted herself and went back to gather her things, trying to keep her temper in check and not attack the stupid girl.

"I'm talking about my ghost boy Danny! Don't get cocky just because you got to be partners with him, he's mine!"…Paulina warned her, feeling possessive about _her_ ghost boy.

Ember rolled her eyes at her over dramatic behavior, she knew what she was implying and she almost gagged at the thought, the last thing she wanted was the dipstick that way!

" _Puh-Lease_ , I'm not interested in him that way, you can have him"…Ember said coolly as she tried to walk away but Paulina forced herself in front of her.

"What are you talking about?! All girls want Danny!"…Paulina said, clearly not believing her claims of indifference.

After all, Danny was the perfect man, the most wanted guy on the planet and girls from all over the world were madly in love with him! It was a fact!

"Not me"...She said honestly as she tried to leave.

It was bad enough she had to play nice with Phantom now, but there was no way she was going to throw away her dignity by pretending to be one of his groupies!

"I know what you're doing"…Paulina said in a tone that implies she discovered some evil plot, though Ember knew it was likely the opposite.

"Trying to get my stuff and go home?"…She said sarcastically.

"I know this trick, you are faking be uninterested in him, thinking if you act like you don't like him, then he'll become interested and pay attention to you! I read about that trick...Paulina said in an accusing tone, glaring at the auburn hair girl in front of her.

"Wow, really?…I'm surprised you can read"…Ember mocked which riled the spoiled, stuck up girl up even more.

"Get over yourself Paulina, unlike you, my life doesn't revolve around that Phantom"…Ember said as she went back to gathering the rest of her things from her locker.

Paulina however still looking unconvinced about her _"_ _competition"._

"Just don't try anything or else!"…Paulina yelled her threat one more time before finally leaving.

" _What a pain…"_ She muttered under her breath.

"She's gone now...you can come out now"...Ember said and Danny appeared, looking surprised that she knew he was there.

"How did you know I was still here?"….Danny asked, wondering how she could possibly know.

"To be honest I wasn't sure if you were still there, but I saw you disappear right before her royal bitchiness showed up and I'm pretty sure the whole school heard our little _"_ _discussion"_ , so I had a hunch"….Ember managed to say in confidence, while mentally kicking herself for getting his attention like that again.

What did she care if he knew if the bitch was gone or not?!

"I'm sorry about Paulina"...Danny said, feeling bad that his stalker was pestering the poor girl for something that was neither of their faults.

Ember however rolled her eyes at his goody-goody act but knew she had to play along.

"It's not like you have any control of what she does, if you did then she wouldn't be stuck on you like gum on the bottom of a desk"...Ember said, as she closed her locker and walked outside.

"Yeah, that's true"….Danny said chuckling, as her analogy perfectly describe his situation with Paulina….he just hoped she'd get over her crush or whatever and leave him alone.

Once he left, Ember made sure that she was alone and then teleported back to her realm in the Ghost Zone

* * *

Ember appeared in her realm and felt a small migraine coming, she's been teleporting so much lately but on the upside she still wasn't as tired as she used to be.

After half an hour of relaxing her migraine left and she decided to get a head start with the book. Thanks to spreading her energy onto her _"_ _school supplies"_ , they were bound to her realm and couldn't faze or float away. The last thing she needed was Walker arresting her for _"_ _harboring human world items"._

" _Okay...Let's get this over with..."_ Ember muttered as she pulled out her book.

Ember wasn't much of a reader but she knew how the story was about a mermaid who trades her beautiful voice for a pair of legs to win a prince….and despite what Disney wanted you to think...there was no happy ending.

After almost half an hour of reading the book, Ember knew she hated it! The story itself was well written but she couldn't stand what she was seeing. The mermaid herself was pathetic, having given up everything she ever had for a jerk that didn't even know she was even alive and being everyone's living doormat!

"Come on...Even if you can't talk, you have to see what a phony he is!..."Ember hissed as she read the part where the prince and the mermaid now human had met….and Ember knew it would end badly.

Ember didn't know why it bothered her so much but it did!

She couldn't stand the idea of a girl throwing away a decent life, giving up her family, her voice, her dreams and ultimately her life all for some creep that wasn't even worth it!

A vision piercing blue eyes and a pearly white smile flashes in her mind and shook it away.

" _ **Ugh**_ _…_ _.Stop it...That was years ago..."_ Ember thought as she tried to shake away memories of _him_ from her mind.

She groaned and tried to finish the stupid book and get that crappy assignment over with until she felt a yawn...that was odd, it's been over an hour since she did her last teleportation…she should be fine right now.

However she was beginning to feel exhausted and Ember was trying to think. It's been over a week since she's became a halfa and despite getting tired in PE, she hadn't felt the need of sleep, especially in her ghost form! However Ember was starting to think there might have been more side effects to being half human…

" _Man….Looks….Looks like I could use some shut eye..."_ Ember thought as she let out another yawn.

Deciding not to fight it, she went straight to bed. Just like with eating, ghosts didn't need sleep but did it out of habit and out of boredom, and sometimes just for the pleasure of having a nice, long nap.. Even Spectra did 12 hours of beauty sleep each week, and Ember herself was fond of naps, even if she didn't need them.

Except now it looks like she would be needing them.

" _I...I guess I'll continue with it in the morning..."_ She thought tiredly as she went to her room.

Lying in her king size bed, she fell asleep, blissfully unaware of what the future would have in store for her.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Ember's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** That's true but Ember is very sneaky when she wants to be...Will see how long it takes before Ember either slips up or Danny notices something is a miss.

 **Invader Johnny:** So far I don't think I will add anymore else for the time being, remember Ember doesn't want a lot of people to know and she made the exception with Kitty because she trust her.

 **Guest:** True...True…

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I like math too, it's one of my overtire subjects but I always imagined an impatient girl like Ember would hate it, thus what happened last chapter.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	10. Ember's Very Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ _**Ember's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**_

 _Unknown location._

 _Ember didn't know where she was but noticed she was in her Amberline form and she was wearing some fancy dress. She also realized that she was dancing with someone._

" _Huh?..."Was all that came to her mind until she got a look at her dance partner._

 _He was tall and his blonde hair covered over his eyes so she couldn't tell who he was but she felt strangely happy when she danced with him. Ember felt a strange sort of giddiness as they twirled and danced the night away….as she heard the light classical music slowing down a bit, her partner stopped dancing but held her close._

 _She couldn't explain it...but she felt happy like this._

" _Please….tell me your name?"...The mysterious man asked, his voice was so soothing and Ember didn't know why but she liked it._

 _Ember opened her mouth to answer his question but no sound came out._

" _Huh?...W-What's happening?...Why can't I talk?!...'She thought in a panic as she tried to speak again but still no sound came out._

 _Ember was panicking right now. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't! Her voice was her most precious possession, it was all she had that made her feel special, without her voice, how could she even sing?!_

 _Ember desperately tried to get someone to help her, anyone but they were all ignoring her like she was invisible. She tried to somehow ask her mysterious dance partner to help her but he was gone as well._

' _Where did he go?..."Ember thought as she couldn't find him._

 _Searching all over the ballroom, she finally found him, but his back was turned and he was with another woman...a familiar woman?_

" _Huh?...What's going on?..."Ember thought in confusion._

 _She froze as they both turned as if to face her and she recognized them...it couldn't be!_

 _Alexandria and David?!_

" _Who was that girl I saw you dancing with earlier?"...Alexandria asked in her fake sweet voice that always spelled doomed for Ember._

" _What girl?"...David said looking genuinely confused, wondering what his dance partner meant._

 _Ember didn't know why but she felt tears fall from her eyes and she tried to leave, feeling so much sadness and humiliation at being forgotten yet again._

 _Even after so long, they found a way to hurt her once more!_

 _She wanted to leave but she couldn't escape, she was frozen to the ground as she watched all of the other guests and the ball room disappeared and she was surrounded by darkness and flames._

 _She wanted to scream and beg someone to help her but no sound came out when they flames approached her….and it wasn't long until nothing but ashes remained._

* * *

" _ **AHHH!"**_...Ember screamed at the top of her lungs.

Panting and shaking, she looked around to see that she was back in her realm, with no grand ballroom, no fire and no David and Alexandria.

" _My voice?!..."_ She thought in a panic, she quickly did a few vocal exercises and was relieved that she still had her voice

"It was just a nightmare"...Ember mutter softly, finally calming down. However, she soon felt angry at herself for getting so worked up over a stupid dream

Now she was getting nightmares?

" _What's going on with me? It was just a stupid dream..."_ Ember thought as she got out of bed.

She was Ember Mclain and she never let herself get spooked so easily. Glancing around, she saw her book laid carelessly on the ground and she remembered that she still hasn't finished it.

"Oh yeah, the mermaid book….I wonder how long I was out...'Ember muttered as she looked over to her clock and almost choked on her own saliva as she saw the time!.

It was already 7:45am!...She's been asleep for almost 16 hours and class starts in 15 minutes!

" _Crap!..."_ Ember thought in a panic as she ran to her bathroom.

Once there, she did a quick shower, and bathed her human form. After about 5 minutes, she got out and got dressed and gathered her school books. Checking the time, she cursed when she saw that it was already 7:52, wasting no more time, she quickly teleported to the human world, right behind the gym of Casper High.

"Ugh...Stupid teleporting..."Ember hissed as she felt her head throbbing from her impromptu trip in between worlds.

Ignoring the headache she was getting ,she rushed to Lancer's homeroom, avoiding the others students who were also running late. She made it and managed to beat the bell by one second!

"That's was close"…Ember sighed in relief as she sat at her desk as the bell rang.

True, she could have just teleported closer to Lancer's class but it was too risky and she didn't want to risk someone seeing her use her powers, which was why everyday she teleported benind the gym because it was deserted during the morning.

"It seems you managed to beat the bell this time Ms. Lain, though next time try not to cut it so close"…Lancer said with some humor in his voice and Ember tried to bite back a retort and just ignored him.

She couldn't believe she had to go through all this just to get payback on that dork Phantom…speaking of which…she glanced and saw he wasn't there yet.

" _Where is that idiot?..."_ Ember wondered only for the door to immediately opened and revealed an uneasy Danny carrying a note in his hand.

"Ghost trouble Mr. Fenton?"….Lancer asked in concern to his young pupil. Ever since he learned the truth, he was more worried about the boy.

"Not this time, Mr. Lancer"…Danny said and he handed him the note and quickly went to his desk

It wasn't ghost trouble since the portal was still being updated…It was Dad trouble!

His father woke him up early this morning in order to show him the new invention he made for him called the _Fenton Exposy_ , which was a big ecto-glue bomb meant to capture ghosts without harming them and Danny was also meant to be immune to it.

His dad was super eager to try it and it ended with Danny agreeing to test it out. The end result was the boy himself getting covered by the sticky substance and getting glued to the basement walls. It took over an hour to pry the boy off the wall and a whole lot of apologizing from his dad, especially since there was no way Danny was going to make it to class on time, hence the note he gave Lancer…

"Looks like some things just won't change"…Danny said sighing.

Even without ghosts, his parent's invention were always something he had to be cautious with, especially since his dad was trying really hard to make him immune to them since he learned about his powers, hence the testing of the weapons.

Ironically, he got less hurt by the weapons when they _weren't_ trying to make him immune to them…

* * *

While Danny was dealing with his problems, Ember was facing her own problems in the form of hunger…

" _Damn it!"…_ Ember thought bitterly as she felt that familiar sensation within her stomach.

She just _had_ to oversleep and miss breakfast. Since she started attending Casper High, Ember always arrived an hour early in order to get some breakfast from the cafeteria, and after school she would buy some take out home for dinner.

It was already 8:05 am and Lunch was hours away!

" _Grrrr..._ "Ember's stomach moaned as it demanded food, while Ember tried to ignore it and focus on the stupid lesson Lancer was giving and her stupid target who was across the room.

After another five minutes Ember couldn't take it anymore, if she didn't eat something soon, she was pretty sure she was going to pass out or something.

" _That does it!..._ "Ember thought frustrated as she excused herself and took a hall pass .

She remembered having spotted a vending machine not far from here, and she really needed something to eat right now.

" _Where is that damned machine?!..."_ Ember thought agitated while her stomach kept growling.

"I don't see how the dipstick has time to play _hero_ if he has to deal with this needy human body all the time"…Ember muttered, getting more aggravated as her stomach was growling, demanding sustenance…

She finally found the machine and tried not to drool at the variety it offered.

" _BINGO!…."_ She thought in relief as she approached the infernal machine.

Spotting a blueberry muffin that looked tasty, she reached for her pocket only to find it empty...Panicking, she checked her other pocket only to find it was also empty.

'You gotta be kidding me?!"…Ember said in frustrated anger, there was no way she could be broke now, she always carried money on her since she came here…

She suddenly remember she was in such a rush this morning that forgot to check if she had any cash on her.

"Damn it!"…She growled and kicked the machine in anger, she half considered teleporting back to her realm to get the money...until a less stupid idea came to her mind.

" _Duh, ghost powers_ "…Ember thought and was about to do it until she heard the last voice she wanted to here right now.

"Hey, calm down, kicking the machine won't make it give you your snack any faster"…Danny said in a humorous tone to the auburn haired girl.

" _What's he doing here?"…_ Ember thought in dismay, she was starving and this chump was in the way of her meal.

"What are you doing here?!"…Ember said in a hostile tone, forgetting she wasn't supposed to antagonize him, but she was really hungry!

"Wow...touchy much…I had to use the bathroom"…he said as he pointed to the door not far from here.

"Why are you here?"…Danny asked confused about her behavior, so far Amberline wasn't very talkative, but he hadn't seen her so hostile

"Do you both have hall passes?"…A teacher asked, Danny and Ember showed theirs and he walked away.

"Trying not to starve to death!"…Ember said in an irritated tone, either from hunger or from him, she didn't know.

Thankfully, the dominating side of her mind managed to ignore her hunger long enough to realize that snapping at him would be counterproductive in her plot.

"Look…sorry I snapped at you, I overslept and I had to skip breakfast and it turns out I'm broke"...Ember explained bitterly, still not knowing why she was telling him this, but she knew it wouldn't hurt her in the long run.

Danny's glare left and was replaced with an unreadable expression though he didn't look like he was angry anymore.

"Oh.." Was all he said as he looked at her.

Ember was about to leave and hopefully find another machine far away from him, however she didn't managed to get 10 feet away from him before she heard him call her out.

'Hey, wait!"…the dipstick called her.

" _Oh, now what?"…_ Ember thought in annoyance as she turned around only to stop whatever retort she would have said as she stared at the chocolate chip muffin in his hand.

"Don't forget this…"Danny said as he offered her the pastry with a friendly smile on his face.

Ember only stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face and she probably didn't realize how stupid she looked that moment…the dipstick bought her food?!

Her stomach was demanding her to take the muffin and her mouth was almost salivating at the sight of it, but her mind and pride didn't want her too.

Who did he think he was? She didn't need his stinking charity!

"And why would I take that?...Ember said trying ignore her stomach and just keep an air of indifference.

"Because you said you were starving"...Danny said as an annoyed frown came to his face.

What was with her? He was trying to be nice here!

"I don't need anyone's charity"…Ember said while her stomach was calling her a moron and punishing her for refusing to take the delicious treat .

She didn't care, she didn't want anyone _"_ _saving her"_ , especially not _him_

"Look, no one will think less of you for taking this if that's what you are worried about"…Danny said as he was getting really annoyed now.

She was acting like a kid refusing to eat her veggies, it wasn't like this was going to kill her or something! Besides they were supposed to be partners and they were already at a bad start. He was having a bad morning and she was acting like accepting this from him was beneath her or something.

" _Who does she think she is?! It's not like the muffin is poisoned or anything!.._."Danny thought angrily as Amberline still looked at him with a look of defiance.

However, Ember bit her lip, she hunger and her pride were practically wrestling each other about whether to accept it or not. One final loud roar from her stomach finally broke her and she caved…besides technically it was _Amberline_ accepting the muffin from Phantom, not Ember Mclain.

That was what she tried to remind herself.

"Alright...Alight...If you insist..."Ember said, trying to keep some of her pride.

She grabbed the muffin and basically inhaled it, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate and slowly feeling her stomach calm down…

Though she paused when the dipstick started talking again.

"Wow...you really were starving"…Danny said as he watched her consume the muffin like it was her first meal in months.

Ember felt her cheeks flush and felt shame wash over her, not only for breaking her own principles but for basically losing herself in front of her enemy. She knew he didn't know who she was, but the feeling was all the same! Ember glared at him and _"_ _humphed"_ before walking away, not wanting to speak to him.

'You're welcome!"...Danny said sarcastically and his teeth clenched…

Who did this girl think she was?!

Both went back to Lancer's class in foul moods, ignoring each other and the curious look their teacher sent them. However, both were thinking the exact same thing.

' _I can't wait until this stupid project is over with!"…_ Both teens thought in sync as they glared at each other from a distance before resuming their school work.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Around lunch time._

This day was going painfully slow for Ember….after that bad morning, she cursed herself for what she did, and now she had to apologize to that stupid dipstick since the last thing she needed was him hating her and keeping his guard up around her.

After all, how was she suppose to catch him off guard if he hated her?

Besides, there was no way he'd let her check out the lab if he was still pissed at her, so Ember knew that as much as she would hate it, she have to swallow her pride and apologize to that idiot. She reminded herself it wouldn't be a real apology and it was just to manipulate him, so Ember was mentally practicing what she was going to say to him during class time until lunch came around.

" _Now where is he?..._ "Ember thought as she searched for Danny.

She figured he would probably be hiding near the bleachers again like the last time, so she headed their in order to get it over with. She approached the field and was surprised to see it was crowded, she saw some guys playing football nearby as she went to search for Danny.

"Hey beautiful, came to watch me play?"...She heard Dash say when he approached her with his clone Kwan giving him a _'_ _thumbs up_ " from across them field.

Morons!

"Keep dreaming"...Ember said not even looking at him as she headed to the bleacher only for Dash to cut in front of her.

"Come on baby, don't be like that, I actually have something for you"..Dash said as he pulled something from behind him and handed it to her. It was an invitation with the word _"_ _Dash Bash" on it._

Ember looked at him unimpressed .

"You are here by invited to the annual Dash Bash, hosted by _moi_ being held this Friday night and you get the chance to be _moi's_ date"...Dash said trying to be smooth but Ember rolled her eyes.

She'd rather hear one of Technu's attempts at being _"_ _hip'_ than do anything with this half wit.

"Not happening"...Ember said rudely as she purposely dropped the invitation and walked passed him only for Dash to grab her arm and Ember was this close to murdering him…

How dare he! Who gave him permission to touch her?! The expression on Dash' face told her even he didn't realize what he did wrong...idiot!

"Hands off! Who said you could touch me?!"...Ember demanded when she pulled her arm away from the blonde idiot and wondering how risky it would be if she threw him off a building.

"Hey, don't be like that! Here I am being nice and inviting you to my party and your blowing me off"..Dash said looking pretty offended, thought it was obvious the only reason he wasn't trying to hit her was because she was a girl...a hot girl anyway.

"Let it go Dash...also I don't think she appreciates you pulling her like you just did"...A voice suddenly said and both turned around to see Danny with an annoyed look.

Ember by instinct glared at him but Dash suddenly got an excited look in his eyes.

"Hey Danny man, one of the people I wanted to see, your also invited to Dash Bash, as the guest of honor, since it won't be a party without you"..Dash said excitedly as he held out the invitation to his idol/former victim and Danny looked unimpressed.

"For the tenth time Dash, I'm not going to one of your parties, I'm too busy with _saving_ the town from ghosts and all that"...Danny said in an annoyed tone as they have gone through this about thousand times already.

Dash was second only to Paulina in annoyance since he revealed himself, Dash would always be after him either for an autograph, a party invitation, inviting him to join the A-listers or the team and Danny kept rejecting him….

After a few more rejections, Dash left, leaving Ember alone with Danny.

"What brings you out, I thought you would be hiding from Paulina and her clones at this time?"...Ember said, mostly confused if anything.

She was going to talk to him in order to get him to stop being mad at her but why did he suddenly show himself like that if he was so worried about some crazy fan seeing him?

"I heard your little chat with Dash..." Was all Danny said.

He didn't know why he stepped in, especially after the way she treated him earlier but he saw Dash grab her arm and he suddenly found himself coming out of his hiding place. Tucker would probably say that it was his hero-complex acting up or something.

Ember looked at him confused...first the muffin and now telling Dash off?...Especially after what she said to him earlier?…

" _What's with him?..._ 'Ember thought in confusion as she glanced at her enemy, wondering his intentions.

Why did he help her? He didn't even know who she was, if he did she was sure he would have left her to fend for herself...still, she supposed she should be grateful, another second and she probably would have lost her temper and attack the jock and blow her cover...so Phantom helped her continue her ruse….although she wondered why he did it?

'Why did you try and help me with Dash?"...Ember asked, genuinely sounding confused, she knew he was a goody goody, but she also knew Phantom held grudges if Plasmius was any indication.

"Dash is a moron and a major nuisance, as well as the biggest bully at this school, so I could tell he wasn't going to let up soon"...Danny said automatically, wondering why she looked so confused…

"That doesn't answer my question...why did you help me?"...Ember repeated, still not understanding this and Danny looked at her incredulously .

"Because I felt like it, don't ask why, I just did"...Danny said starting to lose his patience with her, though he saw her blinking a bit.

" _What's with her?"…._ He thought curiously, wondering what was going on in that head of hers.

Ember shook her head and remember she was suppose to do something

"Oh..um...well...I..."..Ember started. Danny noticed she looked...awkward to say the least and wondered where this was going.

"I'm sorry'...She finally said, causing Danny to blink and look confused this time.

"Come again?"...Danny said, not sure if he heard her right .

"You heard me already, I said I was sorry...you know for...earlier...Amberline said looking away embarrassed.

Danny was a little out of the loop...though maybe he made a snap judgment on her, the girl did say she was having a bad morning and she was apologizing...

"It's okay...I guess"...Danny said finally "You mind telling me exactly what happened?"...He asked, feeling a little curious.

"I already told you I was having a bad morning, first I woke up from a nightmare and then I realize I oversleep and had to skip breakfast, so excuse me if I wasn't all sunshine and rainbows this morning"...Ember said half sarcastically, half honestly, thought Danny for some reason didn't feel annoyed.

"It's okay we all have bad days, and funny enough at the same time"...Danny said as he thought back to his disastrous morning with the Fenton Exposy.

"What got you so worked up this morning?"...Ember asked curiously, wondering what got Mr. goody goody all grumpy.

"Bad morning, lets just say I was helping my dad test an invention and it backfired...literally".. Danny said as he thought about that stupid _Fenton Exposy._ Getting glued to the wall for half an hour was _not_ a pleasant way to start your day.

Ember had some idea of what might of happened and tried not to laugh as she thought about Phantom getting trapped by one of his folks crazy gadgets….she briefly imagined _him_ getting sucked into his thermos and tried to control herself.

"It's okay, we all have bad days"...Ember mimicked him and for some reason he chuckled.

"So...uh...bygones I guess?"...Danny said starting to feel awkwardly.

"Uh..sure I guess...Ember said, feeling glad to get this over with, and that she could continue with her plan.

* * *

Half a minute passed of painful silence as neither knew what to say now.

"Oh...uh...did you finish the book?"...Danny suddenly asked in a desperate need to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Huh..oh, not yet, I only read about half way until I fell asleep, which kinda explain why I overslept"..Ember said and briefly frowned as she tried to shake the memory of her nightmare away.

"It's okay, if anything I think were more ahead than the rest of the class"...Danny said with a smile.

Ember didn't noticed herself briefly smiling as well but Danny did and couldn't help but notice for the first time she was pretty now that he got a good look at her, however he quickly realized what he was doing he stopped staring.

"So anything, we're still gonna head to my place and do what we can tonight, m'kay?"...Danny asked hastily and was pleased when the auburn haired girl nodded.

Neither teen noticed that a pair of aqua blue eyes were spying on them from a distance. It was Star, Paulina's "s _atellite_ " and best friend, she was walking by when she saw Danny talking to the new girl by the bleachers, she didn't know what they were saying but she saw Danny smiling at the new girl and _that_ was huge news as far as she was concerned

'Like, _OMG_ , I got to find Paulina _ASAP!_ ….The blonde girl said dramatically as she left to search for her friend who she knew would not be happy about this

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **A trip to Fenton Works**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Guest:** I'm sorry if I gave that implication, I actually love the Little mermaid but I was just writing from experience as I recall one of my high school teachers saying something similar when we had to do a book report and couldn't use a movie adaptation.

 **Invader Johnny:** Next chapter will have a glimpse at that, but I can't say how or how much.

 **Spectre kid:** I'm sorry for going so long with Dani Fenton School Daze but the latest chapter is out since Friday, so feel free to check it out.

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** Next chapter will be covering about that, along with a special twist I have planned.

 **Xeziel15** and **LooneyAces** : Thank you.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I know right!

 **Mazamba:** The reason Ember didn't do that is the same reason she didn't want to attack Dash, she is trying to keep a low profile and she knows she can't risk getting in trouble if she wants to spy on Danny and plot her next move….it's tough for her but she has to watch her temper.

 **Naluforever3:** Thank, I try to keep my characters as _"_ _in character"_ as possible and I agree, I hate it when authors basically obliterate one's personality in order to fit with the flow rather than just work it out with development.

 **Kyokoberis:** I'm glad you like it.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	11. A trip to Fenton Works

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ _**A trip to Fenton Works**_

 _Casper High_

 _Entrance_

The rest of the day flew by and during free period Ember managed to read the rest of the book and she wasn't surprised to see she was right...it wasn't a happy ending, at least as far as she was concerned. The mermaid had lost everything she tried hard to get and the prince married another girl because he though she was the one who saved him. What troubled Ember the most was that the mermaid had a chance to get her life back when her sisters gave her the dagger that would have ended all her suffering if she killed the prince but she couldn't bring herself to do it and kills herself instead when she jumps overboard…

The suppose " _happy ending"_ was her becoming some sky spirit and being told she'll gain the soul she wanted by doing good deeds for the next few centuries! Like that's any consolation, after all she had gone through now she had to do even _more_ work to get what she wanted.

" _Stupid mermaid...but at least I finally finished that damned book..._ 'Ember thought about the tale that she felt such distaste for.

Ember stopped thinking about it, she was already ahead and now all she had to do was go to Phantom's house to do the assignment and it be over with...plus get a chance to see how the portal was coming along

" _If that stupid thing is up and running, I can finally stop teleporting each morning..."_ Ember thought hopefully. While she wasn't as winded as she used to be before her little "accident", teleporting still gave her a headache and she was becoming sick of it.

Anyway, school was out and Ember was waiting for Danny so they could start with their assignment and unknown to him, her next step in her plot. However, she heard an annoying and familiar voice called her out.

"Lain!…."A loud, accented voice shouted and Ember rolled her eyes and tried not to attack the source.

"What do you want Paulina?"...Ember said as she glared at the queen bee who looked at her like she committed some horrible crime.

"I thought I warned you not to make a move on Danny!"...Paulina shouted and got the attention of the others who were about to leave the school but were interested in the possible cat fight.

" _Make a move on Phantom?! As if!..._ "Ember thought, feeling slightly disgusted at the idea.

"And I thought I already told you I'm not gonna, I'm not interested in that di-dude..."...Ember said, she almost said _"_ _dipstick" a_ nd that might have caused some trouble.

"Star told me that she saw you flirting with _my_ Danny by the bleachers during lunch time!"...Paulina said in an accusing tone and Ember was very tempted to silence her _permanently._

"First, he's not your Danny, he rejects you like every time, second I wasn't flirting with him, we were talking about the assignment!"...Ember shot back, getting more annoyed with this stupid girl and her obsession with Phantom.

"You don't deserve to be his partner!"...Paulina whined, obviously still jealous she wasn't the one who was going to spend time with Danny reading about fairy tales.

"If your so upset then blame Lancer, he was the one who assigned us together"...Ember reminded her but it didn't change the brats angry face.

"Just remember that he's mine!"...Paulina shouted as she was literally inches in front of Ember's face glaring at her, causing the half ghost girl to get more angry

"Get out of my face, you bitch!"...Ember shouted, forgetting about keeping a low profile, no one talked to her that way and got away with it.

"What did you call me?!"...Paulina demanded, literally red in the face at this point.

"Break it up"...Danny suddenly appeared and tried to break up the would be cat fight . Ember looked annoyed that he stopped her while Paulina had a doe eyed look and smiled dreamily at him.

"Hi Danny! Why don't we ditch this loser and go someplace together"...Paulina said putting on her flirty face and voice, apparently forgetting the last 10 rejections she got from him today alone.

Ember bristled when she called her a loser and was about to say something when Danny raised his hand, signaling her to let it go, and since Ember already almost slipped today, she knew she couldn't risk it.

"She's not a loser Paulina and for the last time no!...Danny said, fed up and tired with all her flirting.

"Why were you with her during lunch time and why are you talking to her now?"...Paulina said in a whiny voice and Danny looked ready to lose it.

"We are just doing homework together Paulina and it's none of your business who I hang out with"...Danny said to the spoiled brat who pouted.

Fed up, Danny walked away with Ember following him ,still snickering from seeing the bitch get rejected like that.

"Sorry again about Paulina"...Danny said suddenly to the auburn girl.

"Like I said, you can't control her"...Ember said, meaning it for once, finding his situation both annoying yet entertaining since he was just as bugged with the brat as she was.

"Do you mind if we fly to my house? I don't want to risk running into the paparazzi or another fan"...Danny asked to her and Ember blinked a bit.

She was originally going to flt out reject the offer but she soon realized the implications of what he just said...the last thing she needed was the tabloids reaching the same conclusion Paulina did if they saw them together.

Not seeing any other alternative, Ember sighed in defeat.

"Why not?"...Ember said in a casual tone to hide her dismay.

Danny transformed into his ghost half and turned them both invisible, carrying Amberline bridal style as they flew to Fenton Works.

* * *

A month a go if someone told her she would be in Danny Phantom's arms and flying in the sky, she would have thought they were crazy and would have smacked them, but it was actually happening.

" _I swear there must be some non-ghostly pig trying to fly..."_ Ember thought as she tried to ignore the fact that her enemy was holding her as if a doll that he was afraid to drop.

"You doing okay?..."He asked suddenly and Ember tried to keep her annoyance under control.

"Just...dandy...'She said, trying to sound normal at the moment, just wishing for this stupid flight to be over with.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Fenton Works_

Soon they arrived to Fenton Works and they immediately went straight to the book.

"So how far along are you?"..Danny asked as he brought some drinks and snacks from the kitchen.

Ember was discreetly eyeing the home since she arrived, mentally criticizing Phantom's house before hearing his question.

"I actually finished the book during free period"...Ember said before sipping her root-beer as she sat lazily on the couch .

"Really? That was fast"...Danny said surprised, it's been a day and she already finished reading the whole book and the only other person he knew that did that was his sister Jazz.

Ember shrugged a bit, like it was nothing.

"I was bored and thought it was best to get it out of the way"...Ember said truthfully as she munched on the chips he brought in.

"What about you?"...Ember asked

"I'm still halfway through it"...Danny said honestly to the girl.

"It's okay, like you said we're probably way ahead of most of the class"...Ember said, figuring it was best to act " _nice"_ right now.

She smirked when Phantom sent her a smile and she knew he was still clueless about who and what she really was.

"Yeah, so what did you think?"...Danny asked as he drank his soda.

"Worst story ever"..Ember said flatly, earning a surprised look from Danny.

"What? What do you mean?"...Danny asked confused, he wasn't expecting this.

"Don't get me wrong it was well written and had a nice flow, but I can't agree with the mermaid character is all"...Ember said while she held the book in her hand, still not understanding why she felt such disdain for the stupid story.

"Why?"...Danny said interested as he sat down on the couch.

Ember cursed herself for being so blunt and getting his attention like that but she doubted that giving her opinion about a book would be counterproductive or be suspicious to him.

"The mermaid seemed like she was pretty happy with her life at the start of the story but she gave it all up to be with some guy who was leading her on, giving up her family, her voice and even her life in the end"...Ember explained as she listed off what irked her of the tale.

"My sister thinks its supposed to symbolize how back then, woman had to sacrifice who they were to fit in with society"..Danny explained to the girl.

"What did you mean by leading her on?"...He asked, since he wasn't all that good at reading interpretation.

"The prince flat out says he doesn't want to marry the princess because he supposedly loves the girl who saved him and hangs out with the mermaid making her feel she has a chance but then when he sees the princess for himself, he stupidly thinks she was the one who saved him and marries her on the spot, and forgets about the mermaid, not caring that he broke her heart in the end"...Ember explained, still not understanding why she felt bitter about it.

"Not to mention she had a chance to change it all but threw that away because she couldn't bring herself to kill the prince and then kills herself in the end"...Ember muttered quietly but Danny heard her.

"Yeah but remember the prince wasn't the only reason she wanted to be human, she also wanted a soul so she could get into Heaven and by sparring the prince, she was given a chance to earn her soul by doing good things"...Danny explained and Amberline looked at him strangely

"I thought you said you weren't done reading"...Ember said warily.

"My sister gave me the recap"...Danny explained and Amberline nodded.

"Let's just get this over with"..Ember said as she looked at her notes and read the instructions.

" _What's with her?"..._ Danny thought with a puzzled look on his face as he observed the auburn girl.

He wasn't much of a reader but he didn't hate the story, but he didn't understand why she reacted like that...Maybe she was the feminist type like Sam, but that didn't seem right...the way she looked at the book, it was a look of disgust but also...was that regret?

" **-Nny..HELLO**!"...Amberline suddenly shouted, startling the half ghost boy.

"What? What's with the yelling?"….Danny demanded and she gave him a flat look.

"Sorry to interrupt your daydreaming but we have work to do"...Amberline said and Danny blinked, realizing he had been distracted.

"Oh..uh..yeah"...The ghost teen said embarrassed and tried to shake it off.

* * *

The two teens then spent the next half hour doing their research, already getting the summary down and were starting with the descriptions, they both decided to leave interpretations for last

"Let's take a break"...Danny said as he placed the book downside, already bored and tired of it.

"Sounds good to me"..Ember agreed while she tossed the book and looked around bored, feeling like she was forgetting something.

She had a feel there was something else she should be doing right now….but what?

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Both suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from downstairs and Ember suddenly remember why she came over…

"Oh man...'Danny thought in dismay as he had a feeling what was happening.

Both teenagers raced downstairs and soon saw Jack coughing and looking singed while Maddie using a fire extinguisher on the portal.

"Are you guys okay?"...Danny asked concerned, while Amberline looked a little perplexed .

'We're fine sweetie, just a little miscalculation is all"...Maddie explained as she put the fire extinguisher down .

In the Fenton household, a _"_ _little miscalculation"_ either meant a small explosion that would leave some damage and a setback while a big one usually meant them needing to stay at either a motel or his friends house for a few days.

The half teen ghost hero was internally relieved that this seemed to be just the former situation.

"Who's your friend Danny?"...His father suddenly asked, gesturing to the auburn haired girl who was looking puzzled.

'Oh...This is Amberline, we're doing some homework together"...Danny said as he now realized she followed him down here...then again she was probably worried about the explosion as well.

"Hello Amberline, it's nice to meet you, I'm Danny's mother Maddie"...Maddie said in a friendly way as she shook hands with the girl .

"It's...nice to meet you too"...Amberline said hesitantly, looking shy as she did it.

In reality, her hesitance come from the memory of this woman when she thought her when she, Kitty and Spectra tried to get rid of all of the men and create an all female Utopia, only for her, her stupid daughter and that pesky goth to ruin everything.

Soon, Danny's dad greeted her.

"Jack Fenton is the name, the best ghost hunter in the world"...Jack said in his usual jovial way and shook the girls hand hard while Ember tried not to roll her eyes.

" _If by best you mean a klutz that considers even the box ghost challenging"._.Ember thought to herself while she faked a smile to the orange clad man.

Ember smirked internally as she realized they were as clueless as their son, they totally failed to notice that a ghost...or half ghost...was literally right in front of them and they couldn't see it at all.

" _So much for "world's best ghost hunters"..._ 'She thought as she tried to look innocent in front of the two adults.

"Its nice to meet you guys but what exactly happened here?"...Ember asked as she pointed to the portal which looked to have seen better days.

She was mentally hoping this wasn't as bad as she feared it was.

"As I said, just a miscalculation, though it looks like it'll take longer than we thought before the portal is up and running again"..Maddie said as she stared at her creation, she was glad it was only superficial damage at least or it would take months and a lot of resources to fix it again.

'How much longer...if you don't mind me asking?'...Ember suddenly asked and mentally kicked herself for being so blunt but the Fenton parents didn't notice and just answered her.

"If my calculations are correct, it should be 2 weeks, maybe a month"...Maddie said as she looked over the damaged portal.

As the three Fenton's attention were on the damaged machine, they failed to notice Amberline's eyes widen as she heard the time that would be needed to fix it.

" _A month huh_ "...Ember thought as she looked around the lab, taking it in for the first time, she's only been here a handful of times just to escape into the human world but she never bothered to look around.

"Well, I think it's best if we head back upstairs"...Danny said suddenly, wanting to leave before something dangerous or embarrassing happened again.

"Huh...oh right"...Ember said to the boy while her eyes were still on the ruined portal.

" _Oh well..."_ She sighed as she realized she was going to have to rely on her teleportation for a while longer.

Both went back upstairs to finish their assignment while Ember was mentally was thinking on how to use her time to get her payback on the boy who sat across from her, blissfully unaware of her true intentions.

She was going to have Amity Park all to herself for a whole month at most...and she was going to make it count.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **More Girl Drama**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I know right! I always thought it was a big pity that the show was cut before we could see that kind of scenario but oh well.

 **Invader Johnny:** As much as Ember would hate to admit it, she's going to face the fact that she and Danny might have more in common than she originally thought.

 **Poseidon's Gryffindor Son:** Thank you, I really enjoy what I do here :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** Perhaps but remember that Ember is very sneaky and so far Danny has no real reason to suspect anything ghostly from her.

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** Teenage gossip, one of the most addictive and potential destructive past times of them all.

 **Guest:** It's okay...I get it.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Thanks and to answer your questions in that order:

a) Originally I didn't care much for Ember but I did love her song _"_ _Remember"_ and one day I was browsing online and I found her canon past about how she was an unpopular girl with big dreams of rock stardom and of course her tragic death after being stood up on a date, it got me thinking that maybe there was more to her than just a one-dimensional music themed villain. Also having in mind Vlad's reforming in the Ultimate Enemy, it had me thinking that if Vlad could change if given a real chance, then maybe Ember might not be as evil as she makes herself out to be, maybe she sees herself as a _"_ _bad girl"_ villain but I think what she wants most is to be remembered and admired, but the trauma's she experienced when she was alive obviously jaded her but I don't think she is a lost cause if given a chance and maybe some development. It's been heavily implied that all the ghosts in DP were once alive and thus, were once like Danny _'_ _normal until fate reared it's ugly head"_ the only difference is that Danny still has his humanity and his connections to his human life. This fic is my take of Ember being forced to remember her past and once again being among humans, true she has very malicious intentions for being there but let's see how long they will stay here.

b) As for the thing with Paulina, I'm afraid you will have to wait and see.

c) Also...hmmm...Interesting concept, I didn't think about it….IF that sorta thing happen, she might get's _"_ _smoker's breath"_ so maybe Ember could lie that she's a regular smoker but since the portal is down and it's been establish that halfa's can't sense other halfa's, we won't know for a while.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	12. More Girl Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 12:_** **_More Girl Drama_**

 _Meanwhile Across Town_

 _Sanchez Manor_

In a mansion on the west side of the city, Paulina was in her room with her best friend Star and both girls were passing the time by looking over some fashion magazines. Since she was the most popular girl at school, one of the nerds was doing her and Dash's homework, so she was all set, but she wasn't happy right now

"This is totally unacceptable"...Paulina muttered angrily to herself as she tossed her magazine on the bed.

"I'll say…Who in the right mind would ever wear teal with orange?"...Star said as she pointed to the dress in the magazine, making a face at the tacky outfit shown there.

"Not that!"...Paulina said in an annoyed tone at her ditzy friend who looked confused.

"I'm talking about that _puta_ new girl"...Paulina said angrily as she thought back to what happened today. That girl had the nerve to call her a bitch, _HER_ , not to mention she was probably with her Danny right now, doing who knows what.

It just wasn't fair.

 _"_ _Who does she think she is?!_ "...Paulina thought angrily, as she imagined Danny and her sitting _too_ close as he read the story to her, talking, laughing and flirting with each other.

It was unacceptable!

Paulina honestly didn't care about the stupid assignment at all, she was the Queen of the A-Listers and she could afford to make some nerd do the work for her and she'd take the credit like she always did but she liked the idea of spending time with Danny. However, she _had_ thought that this assignment would have been the perfect chance for her to go over to his house and make her move as he was finally free from the Goth loser. Paulina imagined herself snuggling with him as he read her the fairy tale. She blushed as she imagined him describing the beautiful mermaid and then him saying _"But she's not as beautiful as you"._..and by the time he would say _"And they lived happily ever after"_ , she would say _"Like us right now"_ before she would make her move on him and finally claim his as her own.

It would have been perfect but that tramp had to be the one who got to be his partner. She's been at this school for over a week now and Paulina already hated her, she was just like that Manson girl, but worse. Paulina also knew that the tramp was after Danny just like all the other girls, she wasn't blind, and she had seen her staring at Danny several times during class time only for her to look away when she thought someone caught her.

That girl wanted her man and Paulina wasn't going to accept that.

She wasn't _actually_ worried or anything since she was _way_ prettier than that girl could ever _hope_ to be and the only reason that the guys were even paying attention was because she was the new girl, but the novelty would soon wear off and she'd be invisible, she would make sure of it.

Anyway, she wasn't worried about Danny falling for her, he was just going through a tough time due to his breakup and wasn't thinking clearly but soon he would heal and then he would realize _she_ was the only girl for him. She didn't see that new girl as a threat but it was the principle of the matter, she flat out _insulted_ Paulina and broke a direct order from the queen bee...that was unacceptable!

"How am I going to get back at her?"...Paulina mused while Star, being a total sycophant, tried to brainstorm some ideas.

"Why don't you do the classic routine, and steal the boy she likes and then dump him?"...Star suggested, not taking her eyes off the magazine in her hands.

Paulina thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head.

"She's hasn't been dating anyone since she got here and I'm pretty sure she has eyes on _my_ Danny, and there is no way I'm dumping him"...Paulina answered to the blonde, the mere thought of dumping her beloved ghost boy was almost sacrilege to her.

"Maybe we could write a fake love letter to some nerd and put her name on it...Come on, that prank is classic"...Star suggested to the Hispanic beauty as she thought about Valerie and Nathan.

While Val was her friend and she wasn't part of the prank, she did think it be funny if _someone else_ went through that sort of thing.

Paulina thought about it for a bit…

"Maybe...I don't know….I doesn't think it's enough"...She muttered while mentally placing the idea in the " _maybe"_ pile.

While being chased by a nerd would not be fun for anyone but would be hilarious to watch, Paulina wanted more, she wanted to humiliate the girl and make her regret thinking she could disrespect the queen bee of Casper High and go scot-free

"We can replace her chap-stick with glue"...Star suggested but shut up when Paulina gave her the _"are you kidding me face"._

"There's got to be something"...Paulina said while she ranked her tiny brain for the perfect revenge scheme against that bitch Amberline Lain.

"What information were you able to gather on her, again?"…Paulina asked suddenly, startling Star who remembered that it was important for the A-listers to keep track of whatever basic information they had on the losers.

The A-Listers weren't just a club of rich, popular students but they were also kind of like an organization as they kept tabs on all the type of losers at school, which were best to do homework, which were easiest to intimidate and which were funniest to pull pranks on.

Star complied and quickly opened a folder on her cellphone, Star searched until she found the file that said Amberline Lain.

"Like I said, not much is known about her except that she's from Wisconsin, but nothing else, no bad school record, no information about clubs or teams, it's like this girl did next to nothing at her old school"...Star said as she check over the information once more.

"What a loser"...Paulina mumbled, feelings frustrated that she didn't even have any dirt she could use on that bitch.

"I'll say"...Was all Star said before putting her phone downside.

Angry, Paulina slammed her hands down on her bed, startling Star who realized Paulina was going to throw one of her infamous tantrums.

"There's got to be something!"...Paulina screamed as she threw pillows and magazines aimlessly around her room out of frustration and anger, while Star, being used to seeing these kinds of things, simply watched and ducked out of the way until her friend calmed down.

It was obvious Paulina wasn't going to be pleased until Lain was punished and she also knew that until then, it also spelled bad news for Star if she didn't come up with something good and quick to placate the girl.

"Hey, I got another idea"...Star said suddenly, trying to calm down the more popular girl who was now paying full attention to her.

"It better be good Star"...Paulina said as Star in a warning tone. Star gulped at that tone and quickly told her of the prank and the Queen Bee smiled, it was simple yet perfect and it would be a great way to get back at that bitch.

One thing that was for sure…Tomorrow was going to be one _heck_ of a day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Elsewhere_

Sam Manson was currently on her way to Fenton Works, feeling a mixture of anticipation and guilt as she walked towards her destination. She knew that she had to talk to Danny today and end this. She thought back to the breakup and the look of anger and pain in her old friend's eyes, and knowing she caused it, she felt a wave of guilt consume her.

She still loved Danny, even if she wasn't _in_ love with him anymore. After several days of brooding, she finally worked up the nerve to talk to him. She knew that she didn't want to lose him.

 _"_ _I hope he will at least hear me out..."_ Sam thought to herself.

She thought back to their relationship, both their friendship and their romance. It was true that she cared greatly about Danny and she was attracted to him for a while but it died out a while back and when she really thought about it, it felt more like they were dating because people expected them to, not because they wanted to.

For years, people have been pushing them together and while they were happy for a while...it wasn't enough. True Danny was probably the greatest guy she knew, he was funny, sweet, caring, brave and cute...but it didn't feel like it was enough, at least for her. She knew that he had his flaws, he could be hard headed, reckless, dense and was always under stress due to his new lifestyle, but she still cared for him.

When the attraction died out, she realized the love she felt for him felt platonic more than anything. She still cared about Danny and she wanted him back in her life, but she didn't want a relationship.

She just wanted him…..

She wanted to go back to the good old days before all the dating drama started, when it was just him, her and Tucker carefree and happy. She wanted to hang out with him, to hear his corny jokes and just be at peace with him without all this stupid tension and drama.

She wanted that and she was hoping that she didn't completely screw up and lose their friendship for good.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

 _Fenton Works_

Sam finally arrived to Fenton Works and was glad the streets were mostly deserted, it seems like it was one of the rare days that the press took a break. Knocking on the door, she waited, feeling uneasy and worried at the same time.

" _Please...I hope he'll at least talk to me..."_ Sam thought as she soon heard footsteps and the door opening to reveal Jazz who gave her a dirty look as soon as she saw her.

"What do you want?...Jazz asked rudely and Sam didn't even bother to retort.

"Is Danny home?"...Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but I don't see why that's any of your concern"...Jazz said coldly to the other girl.

Before she and the goth had something of a friendship going since they teamed up with her mother to fight Ember, Spectra and Kitty but when Jazz learned about the breakup, and the fact that she _dumped_ her little brother, any positive feelings she had for the goth girl disappeared and all she felt was protective of her only brother.

"I need to talk to him, I get that he probably doesn't want to see me but I really need to talk to him"...Sam said sincerely causing Jazz to raise an eye brow.

The mature adult in her was telling her that she was being sincere and to give her a chance, but the teenager in her, as well as the loving older sister also reminded her that she hurt her brother and that was unforgivable in her book.

Soon logic managed to regain control of her mind as she stared at Sam and noticed her behavior.

 _"_ _She does seem to feel bad..."_ She thought to herself before sighing.

"Wait here"...Was all Jazz said as she re-entered the house, leaving the door opened but Sam still didn't move until the teen therapist in training returned.

"All right, come in"...Jazz said as she escorted her brother's ex-girlfriend into the living room.

There, Sam almost froze when she saw her ex-boyfriend there, staring at her with an unreadable expression, she also saw a girl sitting on the sofa next to him, looking intrigued by the whole thing.

" _Huh?_ "...Was what came to the Goth's mind as she saw the girl. She recognized her as the new girl but why was she here? Glancing, she saw the little mermaid book on the coffee table and she remembered about the assignment.

'What are you doing here?"...Was all Danny said which brought the Goth girl out of her thoughts. Sam looked at him and saw the bitter, dirty look that made her feel bad.

"Um...I think it's best if I leave, we'll do interpretations tomorrow, alright"….The girl...Amberline she thinks her name was...said before gathering her things.

"Sure"... Danny said while he still glared at his ex-girlfriend.

Amberline left but not before casting on last look at the scene. Jazz also left to give them some much needed privacy, leaving Sam alone with her old friend and angry ex-boyfriend who was still glaring at her

"Hi Danny...I think we should talk"...Sam finally managed to say to the boy who was still glaring at her.

The tension in the living room was so thick that one could have cut it with a knife. Both teenagers eyes were locked on the other, one pair still glaring while the other pair was filled with remorse and longing. Neither knew how long has passed since their little stare off began, but both could feel the turmoil within themselves as they stared at the one they once thought they loved.

"Why did you come here?..." Danny demanded, finally breaking the unbearable silence between the two of them.

"Okay, I deserved that"….Sam said still looking down.

She took a deep breath; she had practiced this many times in her head. She wanted to apologize and explain her actions but the words she rehearsed died on her tongue when he glared at her. She hated the look he was giving her, his eyes used to always be filled with playfulness and warmth, but now were filled with a pain that was thinly veiled with contempt...all because of her

"Danny, I'm so sorry"...Sam finally managed to say, surprising the half ghost boy

"Come again"...Was all Danny said, still looking confused

"About what I said...and did, I'm sorry that I hurt you and I get that you probably don't want to talk to me right now"...Sam said.

"Are you trying to get back together?"...Danny asked suspiciously but was surprised when the Goth shook her head.

"No...I'm not…That ship sailed long ago"...Sam confessed while Danny still looked at her like he was lost.

"Come on Danny! Can you honestly tell me that you didn't feel it?, the pressure and the spark fading?"...Sam said, hitting a sore spot with her ex-boyfriend.

It was no secret that what they had faded long before the breakup and for a long time they were in denial...but Sam couldn't take it anymore.

Danny looked down when she said that but refused to make eye contact with her. He knew that she was right, he knew it for a long time but he didn't want to admit it. He did care about her greatly and he was attracted to her but it ended all too soon and he didn't want to accept it.

Even so it still hurt when she dumped him….

"I regret the way I did it, but I can't say I was lying"… Sam said looking away from him.

"What do you mean?..."Danny demanded.

"I still care about you Danny but..." Sam tried to think of the right way to say this.

"It was a mistake"...Was what Danny said, causing the Goth girl to flinch and recall her words from that very bad day

"No...But I think we were together for the wrong reasons"...Sam supplied and Danny realized what she meant.

For as long as he could remember, people were implying that they were meant for each other and were overjoyed when they started dating, he did liked her a lot and thought that it would be _"happily ever after_ " for them but then reality happening, dating Sam was nothing like he thought it would be.

It was totally unfair, he still liked and cared about her but...it was like they weren't compatible to begin with. Sam was too headstrong in her beliefs and always thrived in having an audience to preach her ideals to while Danny only wanted peace and to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible, and that was only for starters, it would be a while before he noticed all the flaws in their relationships, the stupid fights and soon the fading spark.

He still loved her...but he wasn't _in_ love with her...at least not anymore if he ever was.

"I think you're right"...Danny said sullenly, though he could feel the anger he had fading away, being replaced with a hallow feeling.

"Do you think...Do you think that we could ever go back to what we had before...our friendship, before this all happened?"...Sam pleaded and Danny could see in her eyes there were no lies or malice.

He could see the truth, that she genuinely felt guilt for hurting him but she was honest when she said it wasn't working out.

He wanted it too, to go back to what they once had before all this drama happened. She was his best friend along with Tucker, they had been through so much and been friends for years. She was a big part of his life and he didn't want to lose her, not after everything they had been through but he was still so raw at this point.

He wanted to forgive her more than anything and go back to being friends, but would he let himself?

"I want too Sam…I really do, but I think it will take a while"...Danny confessed, looking away from her.

Sam had a smile on her face, happy that he at least wasn't locking her out anymore.

"I have all the time in the world"...Sam said and found herself hugging him and was pleased when he didn't pull away.

Danny hugged her back and felt a great weight lifted from his heart. For the first time in days he felt good about himself. True, he was still upset with the breakup but he had to accept that they weren't meant to be anything more than friends.

Deep down…. He was fine with that, he was just happy that she felt the same way and still wanted him in his life, as he did for her.

But he still needed time…

* * *

 _Outside_

Neither teen noticed they had an audience who was currently invisible, watching from outside and having listened to the entire conversation

"Looks like he won't be sensing my ghost form either"...Ember said in a pleased tone as she decided to leave before Murphy's law interfered.

She rolled her eyes at the sappy display between the Goth and the halfa boy. She couldn't explain it but a part of her couldn't help but feel….she didn't know what but she couldn't hate what she had just witnessed.

When she saw the bittersweet display between Danny and his ex, she thought about Skulker and a lot of her old beaus. If one of them came to talk to her like Sam did and confessed to still wanting to be friends, Ember wondered if she would allow it….

She shook her head, what was she thinking?! All her old boyfriends were jerks who didn't deserve the honor of being in her presence and she didn't regret dumping them...they didn't deserve her and she didn't deserve to get hurt by a creep who didn't see her worth…

That's what she always told herself.

"Whatever...I'm blowing this pop stand..."Ember muttered as she teleported and was back in her realm, ignoring the small migraine that she noticed was getting less bothersome the more she teleported in and out the zone.

If she was right, she might be gaining another advantage in the future...though she wondered how long she could wait until then.

"What a day..."Ember muttered as she flopped on her couch and was just glad that she had some time to herself.

She considered her progress from today, so far, the dipstick was still unaware of her plot and she would have at least two weeks to herself in the human world without having to worry about someone recognizing her and she learned that her ghost form was also immune to Danny's ghost sense!

 _"_ _Things are progressing quite nicely…"_ She thought with a mischievous smile as she thought about all her progress.

All and all, she considered it a good day, and since most of her homework was done and she was leaving the mermaid assignment for tomorrow, she decided to go check on Kitty and hang out, maybe do a little shopping.

 _"_ _Ghostly Plaza, here I come..."_ She thought gleefully as she left her realm to meet up with the green haired biker babe at the Ghost Zone's largest shopping mall.

Ember spent the rest of the day with her friend, enjoying herself and relaxing a bit as she shopped until she dropped.

She was completely unaware of what was in store for her the following day.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Stung by the Queen Bee_**

* * *

 **A/N:** _For those who think Danny forgiving Sam like that was too soon, let's remember that Danny is a good person and is always willing to forgive if he thinks the person is being sincere, as Valerie and future Vlad from ultimate enemy are prime examples. Danny is a good person and believes in second chances and he and Sam had been through so much and it's obvious that fights or not, he still cares for her and that his friendship with her is very important to him. However, he is rather emotional and while he is aware his relationship wasn't perfect, breakups are hard and he is still healing….He still needs some time._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Let's just say that Paulina doesn't know when to leave things be and Ember's patience is wearing thin…

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Thanks, I do enjoy portraying Ember this way.

 **Mighty Tab X:** Thanks and anytime :)

 **SouthardKyle:** Thanks ;)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	13. Stung by the Queen Bee

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 13:_** **_Stung by the Queen Bee_**

The following morning arrive far to quickly for Ember as she spent the previous evening shopping to her hearts content until the need for sleep got to her once more and told Kitty about it, which ended with her friend taking her back to her realm before parting ways.

If her memory was right, it was around 9 o clock when her new body forced her to hit the hay and get some shut eye.

 _"_ _Man…What time is it?..."_ Ember thought as she glances at her clock and sighed in relief.

It was 6:47am….She still had plenty of time before class starts and could get an early breakfast as well….There was no way she was going to repeat Yesterday's mistake no matter what.

"Better get ready for another day of spying on that Dipstick and plotting my revenge…"Ember muttered as she went to her bathroom.

Once there, she quickly transformed into her human form and stepped into the shower. True, ghosts did have to maintain themselves but due to her new body, she had to do it twice as often than she usually did but she reminded herself it was just another price to pay for her plans. Standing in the shower, she enjoyed the feeling of the lukewarm water spray all over her body as she scrubbed away any filth on it until she was fresh and clean once more. Once out and after drying herself, she applied the moisturizer she bought the other day, enjoying the scent of the sweet-smelling cream that smelled like lavender and honey.

"Today, me and Phantom are supposed to finish that stupid assignment…Hopefully we can get that out of the way and I can stop having to play nice with him…"Ember muttered as she applied the moisturizer.

Once done, she worked on her hair and got dressed in her human outfit, making her 100% like Amberline Lain, the recent transfer student of Casper High and absolutely _nothing_ like her true self…She looked absolutely nothing like Ember Mclain…and that was a good thing, she reminded herself.

Glancing at her clock, she saw that it was almost 7:30 and she had a good half hour before Lancer's homeroom.

"I better get there while I can still get a half way decent breakfast…"Ember said as she grabbed her school supplies and checked her purse to make sure that she had enough for breakfast and lunch today, among other possibilities she would face. She was glad to see about 50 human world dollars in her purse. Pleased, she immediately used teleportation and once again found herself behind the gym of Casper High.

 _"_ _ **Ugh**_ _…Huh…Weird…That one didn't even hurt much…I guess I really am getting more control over teleportation now…Sweet!..._ 'Ember thought as she quickly left the area and was on her way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Lancer's Class_

 _Social Studies_

Ember was writing in her notebook as Lancer gave his lesson, though she honestly didn't care about it. Sighing to herself, she was at least happy that she managed to snag a waffle and some bacon from the cafeteria before her stomach started eating itself instead. As she wrote her notes down like any _"good"_ little student did, her eyes occasionally fell on the half ghost teen hero who was four rows on her right who was still ignoring the uppity bitch queen who was practically undressing him with her eyes. Though despite the annoyance, he didn't look as gloomy as he usually did, likely because he made up with the Goth girl, if you call just agreeing to be friends being _"made up_ "….

Only Phantom would willingly agree to be just friends with an ex-girlfriend…Though a part of her wondered if that was really all that bad…

 _"_ _Whatever…It's not relevant as far as I'm concern…"_ Ember muttered as she kept glancing at the dark haired boy who remained completely oblivious to her…

"Ms. Lain…Ms. Lain!..."Lancer said sharply, snapping Ember out of it as she realized he was addressing her and the attention was on her.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?..."Ember said softly, giving the illusion of a normal student.

"Could you please answer question number 3?...'Lancer said as he pointed to said question that was written on the board. Ember recalled that they were discussing American History…More specifically about The New Deal, and the question was asking what year it was passed and by which president.

"Oh…Uh….The New Deal was passed in 1933 during the presidency of Franklin D. Roosevelt…"Ember easily answered as she already studied this during her first time in this damned school.

'Correct again Ms. Lain…'Lancer said in an approving tone, before pointing to another student who was struggling to come up with an answer about what the " _3R's_ " were supposed to stand for…

Ember rolled her eyes and went back to her writing/spying…She didn't want to admit it, but she had gotten the hang of the academic thing much easier than she thought she would have…She wasn't a super genius straight A student but she also wasn't a slacking C-Student either…If anything, if things kept up like this, she could likely be considered a B student if anything… _If_ she actually cared about that sort of thing, which she didn't, she just didn't want to risk getting in trouble with the teachers and have them interfere with her plots…

She didn't need any slipups, especially when she could feel that she was getting closer and closer to her goals.

"Alright students, I hope you all had been paying attention since this will all be on the quiz tomorrow…"Lancer said, earning a series of groans from the majority of his students, which he was long used to.

"NO FAIR!..."One student whined do to the surprise quiz in less than 24 hours.

"If life was faire, I would be in Hawaii right now…"Lancer muttered under his breath but Ember could hear it and almost snickered at that.

"We will be covering over the New Deal, so I hope that you all took good notes…"Lancer said as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Ember rolled her eyes at everyone's whining, despite not liking having to take that stupid quiz, she wasn't worried since she actually bothered to take notes, unlike the bunch of drooling losers who were either A) Ogling the Dipstick, B) Ogling the Spoiled Bitch Fangirl of his or C) Daydreaming about being anywhere other than class and the list only goes on from there.

'I SAID _**NO!..."**_ She heard someone yelling and she turned around to see Danny yelling at Paulina who still had that stupid look on her face, the kind that only a child got when they saw a toy they really wanted and would throw a fit if they were denied.

"Come on _Danny~…"_ Paulina said in a sugary sweet voice that made Ember want to gag and throw up the breakfast she spent good money on.

"Not happening…"Danny said as he turned away from the snobby cheerleader and marched out of the classroom earning a scowled from the pink brat.

 _"_ _If I cared, I would have been curious what brought that about…'_ Ember thought and she was about the leave as well, only to bump into Dash who was giving that stupid _"flirt"_ look on his face.

"Hey Beautiful!..."Dash said in a drawl voice, which disgusted Ember to no end.

"Whatever it is, can it Dash, I'm busy…"Ember said as she gathered her things and was about to leave the classroom, only for Dash to block her path.

"Hey baby…Come on, I get that maybe we got off on the wrong foot yesterday…Let me make it up to you by buying you lunch today…"Dash said in a smooth voice but Ember could see right through it.

She could tell the type of guy that Dash was from a mile away since she's deal with them on nearly a daily basis. Dash was the kind of guy that thought he was hot stuff because he was a jock and popular and it was obvious his only interests were football, bullying and getting into as many girls pants as possible before high school was over, which would obviously be the end of his _"glory days"_ and the start of his downhill loser life he was always destined to have.

Ember didn't care about that but what bothered her was that he wanted her to be one of his _"conquests"…_ something she wanted absolutely nothing with!

"I can buy my own lunch…I don't need your charity…"Ember said with an air of indifference as she walked out, ignoring the jock who was still tailing her.

"Come on bab-…"Dash was cut off when Ember turned around and sent him a harsh glare.

"Before you even finish that half-ass attempted at flirting…Answer me this, do you even know my name?..."Ember demanded from the jock who looked stumped.

"What's that got to do with anything?...'Dash asked confused and flinched when Ember sent him another glare.

"I…I mean…It's…Amber…-Lee…right?..."He asked in a semi-unsure tone of voice and could practically feel the coldness of her glare.

"My…Name…Is…Amberline…"She said sharply before walking away in complete disgust, leaving Dash confused about what he did wrong.

" _Idiot…"_ Ember growled as she went to her locker to get her things for her next and most hated class: Math. Sighing, she was at least thankful she managed to get that damned homework out of the way and Kitty had managed to help her out a lot with it.

Another perk of having an ally in her time of need.

Unknown to the auburn haired teen, a pair of angry teal eyes and a pair of disinterest aqua ones were on her as she gathered her things.

"Can you believe her?...'Paulina muttered as she glared at her latest rival.

'What? You mean her rejecting Dash?..."Star said to her friend.

"No…I mean how she carries herself…She walks around here like she's too good for everyone..."Paulina said with her arms crossed.

" _Yeah…Not like you at all…"_ Star thought sarcastically but wisely kept quiet as she watched Paulina glare at the new loser.

Paulina's mood was already being foul due to facing another rejection from her beloved who turned down her offer of seeing a movie with her after school. She wasn't happy and the sight of the hussy who spoke ill of her only made it worse.

"Is everything all set up?..."Paulina demanded her friend who nodded.

"Yes…Everything is ready to set off during lunch time…"Star answered.

"Perfect! This prank will be awesome….I'm so glad I thought of it…"Paulina said happily as she walked to class. Star rolled her eyes at Paulina taking credit for _her_ idea once again but didn't comment on it.

Needless to say, they couldn't wait for lunch this afternoon.

* * *

 _Across the hall_

Danny Fenton, also known as world famous Danny Phantom was getting his items from his locker to get ready for his least favorite class: Math. He was at least grateful that thanks to Lancer's many threats, most of his fangirls were at least giving him some breathing room now…with the exception of Paulina but he at least managed to shake her off for the moment.

 _"_ _When is she going to leave me alone?..._ 'He thought semi-bitterly as he got his math book from his locker.

He sighed, knowing there was no point in thinking about it….At least this week wasn't a complete disaster because Sam and him were on their way of making up and becoming friends once more, he and Amberline were almost done with that mermaid assignment and he actually managed to take enough notes for tomorrows social studies quiz, so he considered it a win for the most part.

"Hey man…"He saw Tucker greet him, still wearing his mayoral sash around him…'

Danny knew the reason that the youngest mayor in the town's history was here was likely because he either had a test or a project in one of his AP classes, since he became mayor he made a deal with the teachers of taking most of his classes online but he still had to show up from stuff like tests and presentations.

"Hey Tuck...It's been a while…'Danny said to his best friend.

"I'll say…"He said to his buddy.

"Sam called me last night and told me that she went to talk to you…How did it go?..."Tucker asked gently to his friend who gave him a small smile.

"We talked…and she asked if we could ever become friends again…and I told her that I would like to one day, but it's going to take some time…"Danny said looking down, wanting to be happy but still remembered it will take a while before they could _"go back to normal"_ if you could call it that.

Tucker could see his expression on his face and felt bad for him, when his two friends started dating he was happy and he supported them…but before long they were getting into fights and couldn't see each other as often as they liked to due to their new lifestyles….

He still couldn't believe when he heard that the two broke up.

"Well…I'm glad that it's wasn't a _"no"_ there…"Tucker said as he patted him on the back with a sympathetic look.

Tucker always believed that if his two pals finally got a clue and started dating…well…He figured that it would be the end of that story and they would live happily ever after or whatever…He never figured that they would end up breaking up but it happened and it was his duty to be there for the two of them in their time of need…If he could find the time.

 _"_ _What kind of friend am I if I have to wait days on days on comforting him?.._.'Tucker thought ruefully before Danny changed the subject.

"So how's everything in the world of Amity Park's own teen mayor?..."Danny asked.

"Same old…Same old…The town council sends me a ton of paper work to do, fickle citizens send complaints daily and my advisers keep nagging to do this and that…Basically nothing interesting ever happens there…"Tucker said with a sigh.

Soon the two boys walked to class, talking about things that were both relevant and irrelevant in their young lives, and just chatting like the good pals they were.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Lunch time_

Lunch time had finally arrived and all the students crammed into the room, eager to get some much needed grub and talk and socialize with their friends and peers.

Ember/Amberline had managed to snag a veggie burger and salad and was now heading to her table. Ever since she got here, she usually sat by a table near the window which was usually empty with the exception of some students she didn't care enough to even greet.

Once there, she eagerly stared at her veggie burger and salad that consisted of her lunch.

 _"_ _Finally!...Bottoms up!..._ 'She thought eagerly as she devoured the burger, savoring the taste and feeling the annoying rumbling of her stomach slowly go away the more she ate.

Once her stomach started calming down, her eyes glanced around and landed on Phantom who was having lunch with his two little sidekicks, his sister and some girl she didn't recognize though she figured she must have been one of his little playmates.

She noticed them talking and then laughing at something the dipstick said, the techno geek showing something on that stupid PDA of his, and the Goth rolling her eyes but still having a smile on her face none the less. It actually looked like they were great friends and were having a good time together

As the auburn haired girl kept eating away, she was unaware of Paulina's eyes were on her or that the Hispanic cheerleader gave her little minion the signal to start with their little plot.

As soon as Ember was done eating, she was getting up to throw away the remains that was once her lunch…Until…

 ** _SPLASH!_**

 _"_ _AHHH!..._ 'She shrieked at the top of her lungs as she noticed a strange red liquid cover her entire body from head to toe.

"W-What the hell?..."She stammered when she noticed her hair, clothes and body were drenched and she could smell tomatoes as well and she quickly realized that this was tomato juice. Glancing up, she finally noticed there had been a bucket on top of her and she soon realized what had happened.

Someone pranked her…

Soon she heard a loud eruption of laughter from everyone in the cafeteria as they were pointing and laughing at her plight, some were even taking pictures as well.

"Wow….Looks like someone's monthly visitor just couldn't wait…'She heard someone's said snobbishly and she turned around to see Paulina smirking at her misfortune, along with Star who was laughing as well.

Ember saw the look in her eyes and now knew that she was the one who did to her…and she suddenly recalled seeing those same eyes so long ago…during a similar situation that seemed to have happened in a different lifetime yet still felt like it had happened only yesterday.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _30 years ago_**

 _A young, modestly dressed girl with blue eyes and auburn hair stood in place, feeling overwhelmed as humiliation engulfed her much like the disgusting, mystery liquid that covered her hair as she heard the cruel, painful laughter of her peers who were relishing in her plight._

 _It had all happened so fast…She had just gotten out of the hell known as gym class and was going to get some lunch…but as soon as she entered the cafeteria, a large bucket of what she suspected to be dirty mop water had drenched her completely._

 _Suddenly her eyes widened as she heard_ _ **her**_ _voice_

 _"_ _Whoa…What stinks?...Oh, It's just McLAME!..."Alexandria said as she cackled snidely along with her minions who laughed cruelly as well._

 _Ember felted her face reddened as she felt the horrible humiliation consume her; she wanted it to go away along with the horrible, cruel laughter…Not only that…but she wanted to disappear as well._

 _She wanted to cry…She wanted to run…and she just wanted this all to end._

 _Before she knew it, she ran away from that spot, ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes as she barely avoided the many obstacles in front of her. She didn't care where she was going or how long she was running._

 _All she cared about was getting as far away as possible from Alexandria, from the laughter, from the teasing and from her misery as well._

 _All she wanted was to get away…_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Ember was brought out of that horrible flashback and was forced to face the fact that this was indeed happening….just like the last time.

She was humiliated in front of the entire school by the queen bee…just like last time.

She didn't know how or when it happened but her body found itself moving, her legs were moving fast and she soon found herself out of the cafeteria and she was still running.

She couldn't explain it…She usually wound have socked that bitch and everyone who laugh at her…but it was like something inside of her just…just..

She didn't know what it was…but she didn't like it.

She soon stopped running and found herself in a deserted hallway as she knew that everyone else was still in the cafeteria, laughing about her misfortune. Once she calmed down, she soon felt her blood boil and found her fists clenching, so much that her knuckles were turning white and if she had been in her real form, her eyes likely would have been glowing red from the rage at this point.

She…Was…Pissed.

"That….That _rotten_ … _stupid…skanky_ …bitch!...'She seethed as she felt her face now red with rage as she thought about that pink brat who humiliated her.

She had been coming to this school for almost two weeks at that Paulina had been a thorn in her side since day one…Bugging her, getting on her case about that dipstick and just acting like a total bitch and it took almost all of Ember's willpower to stay patient and keep her anger in check…but not anymore…today Paulina crossed the line.

No one messed with her and got away with it…No one…

"That girl better sleep with one eye open for now on…because this means _war…_ 'She hissed under her breath, wanting nothing more than to bash that supposedly pretty face in and make her scream like the bitch she truly was.

"Paulina is _so_ going down…"She growled, wanting to get payback more than anything.

"For your sake, you better hope that she doesn't hear that…"She turned around to see the dipstick run up to her, wearing a concern look on his face.

 _What was he doing here?!_

"What are you doing here?..."She said in a hostel tone, in no mood to use her " _nice"_ act right now.

"I saw what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay…"Danny said carefully to her and notices her glare hardened.

"I don't need you to babysit me! That bitch queen totally humiliated me in front of the entire school and I'm covered in this crap!...She's going to pay…."She snapped, her mood and her attitude worse than ever and she knew she needed to take it out on someone or she would explode.

"I'm sorry about what Paulina did to you…"He said looking down, as if it was his fault.

"Unless you were one of her cronies and helped her set it up, I don't need your apology…"She said harshly but Danny gave her a look.

"I can't undo what Paulina did…but maybe I can at least help clean you up…"Danny offered but Amberline raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you talking about?..."Ember demanded and Danny raised his hand.

"I have intangibility…It lets me reach through solid objects but sometimes it's useful in getting some nasty gunk off of you…"Danny said and noticed her eyes widen a bit.

Before she knew it, Danny's hand touched her shoulder and she tried not to flinch and lash out at him as she felt his power all over her and soon she noticed all the tomato juice was no longer on her but was now a puddle on the floor, and also noticed that her clothes and hair was once again dry…It was as if she never got dirty in the first place.

But the fact was is that she did…and she was going to get payback for that.

"Thanks…"She muttered as she checked herself and ignored that annoying smile from his face.

"No problem…"He said to the auburn haired girl who still looked ticked…and he honestly couldn't blame her.

He knew that Paulina was the one who did that awful prank on her and he immediately wanted to help her but she ran out to get away from the humiliation she was subjected to….He couldn't explain it but he soon found himself searching for her to see if she was alright and soon found her alone in an empty hallway, looking beyond mad and had a look that screamed a desire for some much needed payback.

It was a look he had used a few times himself before he became famous and when he was still a punching back for the popular kids.

"So…I take it you're going to try and look for payback right now?..."Danny asked flatly to the girl who went back to glaring at him, likely thinking that he wasn't okay with it.

Ember glared at the goody-goody who caught that part of her rant…True, she probably shouldn't be acting bitchy right now and give him a reason to suspect her but she was just so mad right now…She wanted to humiliate Paulina like she had done to her and she wasn't going to let anyone keeping her from doing so.

Taking a deep breath and calming herself a bit, she chose to just look disinterested in the half ghost boy in front of her.

"Alright…You caught me…I'm going to get back at that pink bitch that did this to me…"Ember said as she gestured to the large juice puddle that had once been all over her to the half ghost with a hero complex.

"I see…"Danny said in an even tone of voice, annoying her to no end.

"So…Are you going to tattle on me and ruin everything or are you going to try and convince me to _"turn the other cheek"_ and some other nonsense?..."Ember said scantly, only to blink when he shook his head.

"No, I'm not …"He answered a matter o' factly.

Time almost paused for a bit as Ember registers his words…

"Huh?..."She muttered in disbelief…She _had_ figured that if Phantom caught her doing something bad even as Amberline, he would try to stop her and act like the hero as he always did, but it looks like that wasn't case, she could tell by the look on his face that he was serious.

"You…You're not going to try and stop me?..."Ember asked with some hesitance in her voice as Phantom nodded his head.

"No…I'm not…"He answered her…."I saw what Paulina did to you and it was wrong, not to mention she of all people needs some ego deflating…So whatever you are planning, I'm okay with it…"Danny said seriously to her.

"I just came here to make sure you were okay and to warn you to be careful, with the exception of Lancer, most of the teachers tend to take the A-Listers side of the story…So be careful…"Danny said and blinked when he saw the surprised look on Ember's face.

Though he figured that maybe hearing _'the world hero"_ say that he was okay with her seeking revenge was a little surprising to say the least...

Ember honestly couldn't believe that Mr. Goody-Goody, the overgrown Boy Scout and the biggest wet blanket in the entire ghost zone was not only _okay_ with her seeking payback of that Latina bitch…but he was just _warning_ her to not get caught once it's done.

Once the shock melted, Ember found a smirk on her face, despite the fact that she didn't want it to…but still.

"I…didn't really expect this from you Ph-..Fenton…"She said, catching herself and was glad that he doesn't seem to notice her small slipup.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I tried to stop you…I know better than anyone what it's like being the butt of one of the A-listers jokes…and I also know better about the need of getting some much needed payback…"Danny said shrugging a bit, as he recalled the brief times he used his powers to get some revenge….

True, it usually ended badly for him but he couldn't deny feeling some satisfaction getting even just for one measly moment.

Ember was shocked at that response…

 _"_ _Seems Mr. Goody-Goody has a darker side than I thought…'_ Ember thought with interest, only to snap out of it when he turned his attention to her once more.

"I'm not going to stop you…but be careful and try not to go crazy…"He said before turning away from her as he went to wherever he was planning to go. Unknown to him, he didn't see the evil smile sprang on Amberline's face….or heard these words come out of her mouth.

"Well…At least I don't have to worry about him stopping me…"She said with a dark, mischievous smirk grow as she thought of many revenge ideas.

As much as it bummed her out, she knew that she couldn't kill Paulina since she was trying to keep a low profile and Phantom already knew that she wanted revenge and would most likely suspect her. She couldn't kill her…but that just left a whole bunch of other alternative way to humiliate and hurt that bitch in the most delicious ways possible.

She also ignored Phantom's little _"warning about not going crazy".._

 _"_ _Sorry dipstick but I'm Ember Mclain and I always go big or go home…"_ She thought before leaving the area as she tried to think of the perfect way to get back that the school princess.

As she had said earlier…This war has only begun

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Ghostly Payback_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter will be all about Ember getting her payback…though what frustrates her is that she can't be lethal. If anyone has any ideas for Ember's revenge on Paulina (that doesn't involve killing or crippling her, despite how tempting it might be), I'd be happy to look them over and adding them in if they work out.

Also for those who think Danny was being OC, remember that Danny has been known to seek revenge sometimes, such as pulling pranks on Dash when his bullying has gone too far...Not to mention he is very much annoyed with Paulina's harassment and feels bad for what happened to "Amberline", so he can understand where she is coming from.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right on that…but since he already didn't like Paulina anymore it hardly changed anything…Also Danny and Sam have been through a lot that I hated the thought of giving that up…

 **Skater1ooo:** First of all thank you, I truly enjoy writing this story and it pleases me that people enjoy reading it just as much…

 **DannyRangerPhantom:** Don't worry, I can promise next chapter will be very satisfying with Ember's revenge seeking.

 **Poseidon's Gryffindor's son:** Interesting Idea, I'll definitely consider it.

 **SouthardKyle:** I'm afraid we will just have to wait and see if that happens….

 **Xeziel15:** Thanks and don't worry Paulina will get hers soon enough…This story is not yet over.

 **Guest:** Thank you and I hope this was up to standards

 **PsychePetras:** Okay maybe she didn't _completely_ blow up yet…

 **FeMorgenstern11** and **Mighty TAB X** : Danny and Sam have been through so much and I even if they break up, I still see them caring about one another, especially after everything they have been through.

 **Darthdeadpool:** First, thank you for your kind words, I also hate fics where Ember _"reforms"_ except it's just her showing up out of the blue and " _deciding"_ to be good and liking Danny out of nowhere…I hate that…I don't see Ember as being a 100% cruel evil being but I also don't see her suddenly doing a complete 180 in actions, ideals and personality, I made this fic a slow progress on diving into seeing Ember's past and how she can handle being amongst humans again…as well as how she can hold onto her animosity towards Danny as she gets to know him.

People _are_ capable of changing….but it's usually a long and often uneasy road that takes a while to get there…

Also to answers your questions in that order:

1) It will be awhile but until then she'll just assume Danny is just a " _goody goody_ "…though this chapter did show her that even Danny is okay with her and her desire of exacting some much needed justice on Paulina.

2) As for the portal, it will be a while before its up and running…but I can promise Ember will still have to deal with her ghosts while trying to keep her " _secret identity_ ".

3) To be faire…Ember is trying to be stealthy and is avoiding spending much time with her new school mates and despite the occasional slipup, she is very sneaky and deceptive…Not to mention that Tucker is too busy with mayor stuff to bother with the new girl and last chapter was actually the first time she and Sam were in the same room together…so that explains why they haven't suspected anything yet….They haven't spent any time with her at all to suspect she might be a ghost in disguise.

I hope that explains things

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Ghostly Payback

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 14:_** **_Ghostly Payback_**

People have often said that revenge was overrated and that it wasn't worth seeking, while others would go to great lengths to obtain it. Some people often say that revenge is a dish best serve cold and if that was true, than Ember wanted her dish to be frozen solid!

 _"_ _Now where is that little harpy?..."_ Ember thought as she roamed the halls looking for her target. She had free period right now and she knew that now was the perfect time to exact her revenge on the stupid, spoiled, Hispanic bimbo who made the fatal mistake of messing with her.

What's worse is that she found out that Paulina only got off with a warning by the lunch monitor, and that pissed her off even more. Not even the people who were _supposed_ to punish her just let her get away with what she did to her.

Well Ember was not going to let that slide!

She had her revenge all planned out and she knew that Amberline would have to rely on Ember in order to get back at Paulina for what she had done to her during lunch time. She knew she couldn't kill her but she wasn't going to let Paulina walk away thinking she could screw with her. One thing that was for sure, her revenge was going to be big…but she knew she had to be careful as well, as much as she hated to admit it Phantom had a point, the popular kids had most of the staff wrapped around their little fingers and she knew she had to be quick, cunning but ultimately ruthless as well if she wanted to get away with this.

Seeing a girl's bathroom on her right and knowing that the walls have eyes, she quickly ran inside and hid in one of the stalls. Once inside, she transformed back into Ember and immediately used invisibility. Since she now knew that Phantom couldn't sense her now, she had nothing to worry about setting off his ghost sense.

Once out, she searched the school looking for Paulina, and immediately found her in the gym alongside her little underlings, it was obvious that they had just gotten out of their gym period and were about to hit the showers but for whatever reason were gossiping over whatever stupid topic they were talking about.

" _There you are…"_ Ember thought with a growl as she stared at her, she was _really_ going to enjoy this.

Knowing what to do, she immediately fazed into the girls locker room and it didn't take long for her to figure out which locker was Paulina's, since it literally had her name on it with pink, glitter words across it, along with a heart sticker dotting the _"i"_ in her name. Wasting no time, she fazed into the locker and tried not to barf once she saw the " _decorations"_ inside it, which was basically nothing but a shrine to the dipstick, including scented candles and clearly doctored photos with him and that bimbo.

Ember was no stranger to celebrity worship since she's subjected to it, but there was always a limit.

" _That girl seriously has a problem…"_ Ember thought as she glared when she noticed a mini Phantom plushie and decided to mock it later. Right now she had to be quick and get this set up before Paulina arrived.

Noticing the large beauty bag that was somehow stuffed neatly in the locker, despite the many stupid knick knacks in it, Ember knew this is what she needed. She noticed many things inside this over stuffed bag, such as a large make up kit and even a hair dryer, amongst other things.

 _"_ _That girl…"_ Ember shook her head, still somewhat shock by how high maintaining that girl would be but she didn't care.

Quickly she pulled it and immediately found Paulina's shampoo and conditioner, wasting no time, she filled the shampoo bottle with some hair dye she managed to pick up during one of her _"bathroom breaks"_ and she mixed some of it into her conditioner as well. Seeing the face cream that Paulina would most definitely apply after her shower, she immediately pour and mixed in white paint into it, making it completely indistinguishable and lastly she managed to get her hands on Paulina's precious little cellphone that would play a key role in all of this once Paulina got out of her shower.

Quickly placing everything back where she had found it, Ember became invisible once more, just in time to see the school's princess walk in with her little minions, giggling and gossiping in the most disgusting ways possible. She saw Paulina get her things from her locker, completely unaware of the kind of sabotage she had done and she soon carried her shampoo and conditioner and stepped into one of the showers.

As the Latina happily sang…off-key as well, Ember tried hard to ignore the horrible sound that violated singing itself and she immediately took her phone, she knew that Paulina had an Instagram account and almost everyone in Casper High followed her, which would be very useful to her.

Entering to her account, she smirked when she noticed that Paulina's username and password were already there, likely because she was too stupid to bother to remember them by herself...but that only made things even easier for her.

Ember noticed that all of the other girls were still in the shower and she could hear Paulina stop singing and turning off the water. She now knew what to do as soon as she stepped out. Once out, Ember immediately overshadowed the towel clad girl who was still so oblivious to what had become of her…

Just how dense can a person be to not notice that you were unwittingly applying hair dye on yourself?

Anyway, the possessed Paulina immediately applied her face cream all over face, covering every inch of it with the tainted beauty product until Ember was satisfied, she immediately got out of her and Paulina blinked, grabbing her head like she had a head ache, but she clearly was unaware that she had been overshadowed.

 _"_ _You'd think that after two years of living in a haunted town, they would pick this up…."_ Ember thought, still invisible, she used Paulina's own very phone to take some quick pictures to the oblivious girl who was finally noticing that something was _very_ wrong with her.

Ember smirked and counted backwards from five when Paulina was rummaging her purse for her mirror and would soon see her reflection which would be about-

 ** _"_** ** _AHHHHH!..."_** A loud shriek emitted in the locker room, echoing all over the school and startling some of the other students who were suddenly shocked by the loud shrieked.

 ** _"_** _Now…"_ Ember thought gleefully as the invisible girl immediately took a picture of Paulina's shocked state as well and immediately pressed sent.

* * *

Jazz had just gotten out of one of her AP classes and could see her brother with his friends and wanted to see what they were up to, especially with the unofficial new addition to Team Phantom known as Valerie Gray, who has become something of her brother's newest ally since she learned the truth and made up with him.

Anyway, here she was chatting with her brother and his friends until-

 ** _"_** ** _AHHHH!..."_** A loud, high pitch voice echoed throughout the school, as everyone there, including our favorite ghost fighting trio, plus Jazz and Valerie could hear it.

"What was that?..."Jazz asked in concerned at the sound of a sudden shriek.

Sam, Tucker and Val looked confused and shrugged but Danny had a feeling he knew who that screams belonged to and the reason it was made.

 _"_ _Got to hand it to her, that girl doesn't waste any time…"_ Danny thought and soon noticed almost every other person in the hallway were suddenly answering their phones and soon were laughing their heads off almost immediately.

"Huh?...What have we here?...'Tucker said as he suddenly got a message on his PDA and everyone saw his jaw drop before laughing as well.

 _"_ _Oh my gosh!...'He_ laughed so hard that tears were starting to shed.

"What is it Tucker?...What's with the chuckle fest?...'Sam demanded and she grabbed the PDA and soon was laughing hard as well, along with Valerie and Jazz who got up to see it and soon found themselves laughing.

"Oh my…."Jazz giggled.

 ** _"_** ** _Finally_** **!** Thank you Karma!..."Valerie said with a grin, obliviously pleased with the image.

"Hey don't leave me hanging…What is it that you guys are laughing about?..."Danny demanded and soon Tucker showed him his PDA and Danny felt his jaw drop at the sight of what was now trending on Instagram.

It was a picture of Paulina…but it wasn't the kind of " _attractive_ " headshots she always put on her sight. Paulina's hair was PINK! And judging from the picture it was clearly just washed and her face was now completely white…Like a mime's face…

She practically looked like some clown and judging from her expression, she clearly wasn't aware of the state of her appearance when that picture was taken.

"Oh…man…"He thought, trying to fight back a grin as he looked at the ridiculous image that was currently trending.

"Oh…My…Gosh! This picture is just 5 minutes old and it already got like a hundred hits!..."Sam gasped in between her laughter, clearly enjoying the karma Paulina's was being subjected to..

"Weird…This says that Paulina was the one who sent this picture since it was in her account..."Tucker said absentmindedly.

"I wonder who did this to Paulina…It's obvious she would never let this picture out in the public, let alone put it up online…"Jazz commented once her laughter died down.

"Whoever it was is now officially my hero, anyone who can do that to Paulina is automatically on my good side…"Sam said as her hysterically laughter has now calmed down into some chuckles as she continued to enjoy the picture.

Danny however had a sinking suspicion that he already knew who the little mastermind behind this was…and all he could do was grin and wonder how she managed to do it.

 _"_ _I got to say…She's good…"_ Danny thought impressed as he thought of a certain new girl who was most likely the one responsible for this.

Immediately he saw the girl in question walk out of a nearby girls bathroom and he could see hints of a satisfied smile on her face, conforming his suspicion that she was indeed the one who did this. Danny was about to talk to her when he suddenly noticed the doors to the gym open and immediately saw a tangled, dressed up Paulina running out as she tried to escape the laughing and pictures from her peers….only to run into Danny.

"Ow…Hey watch i-…Oh Hi Danny…"Paulina said to the boy once she realized who it was.

"Uh…New makeover Paulina?..."He commented and tried not to smirk when Paulina screamed and immediately covered her face that suddenly looked a bit red despite the heavy white face paint on it.

It was obvious that she was very much humiliated at this point, not just by everyone laughing at her but also because they boy she liked had witness her in such a pathetic state of being.

It was completely humiliating!

"I got to say Paulina…You have never looked better…"Amberline said smugly to the Hispanic bitch who was about to snap at her only for Lancer to interfere.

"HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!..."Lancer shouted as he broke thought the crowd and his jaw dropped as he saw what had happened to Paulina.

 _"_ _Oh! Grapes of Wrath!_ What on earth has happened to you Ms. Sanchez?...'Lancer asked his newly _pink haired_ student who was glaring daggers at Amberline.

""It was her! She did this to me!...'Paulina shouted as she pointed to Amberline who only glaring at the girl.

"What? I did not!...'She denied the accusation.

"Don't screw with me! I know you had something to do with this! Punish her Lancer!...'Paulina demanded from the portly educator who gave a stern look.

"Is this accusation true Ms. Lain?...'Lancer demanded the girl who shook her head.

"I swear that I don't know what the heck she's talking about!..."Amberline insisted, trying to make sure she looked as innocent as possible.

"I'm talking about the fact that you ruined both my shampoo and my makeup while I was in gym class, I always leave it in the locker room during that time and that's the only time you could have sabotaged it!...'Paulina yelled at her but Amberline still looked defiant.

On the inside she was panicking and could almost give Paulina some credit that she managed to figure her out so soon…but she wasn't going to …She wasn't going to get caught now.

"And how do you get that?! I haven't been anywhere near the gym since second period!...'Amberline pointed out but Paulina still glared at her.

"I know it was you! Lancer! Punish her!...'Paulina demanded to the old man who sighed.

"Ms. Lain…I believe it would be best if we talk about this in my office…'Lancer said and Ember's eyes widened a bit when she realized the heavy implications here. Before she could try and convince them otherwise-

"Wait…Mr. Lancer, Amberline didn't do anything…"Danny insisted to the man who looked at him, and soon all eyes were on the half ghost teen hero.

"What do you mean Daniel?..."Lancer asked the boy.

"I mean that there is no way she could have done it…She's been with us during all period…"Danny lied quickly, surprising the teacher, his friends and sister, the pranked girl and the who did the prank.

"What?..."Lancer asked in a flat tone.

"WHAT?!...Paulina repeated in a outraged tone of voice.

 _"_ _What?..."_ His friends and sister all thought in sync at what he said.

 _"_ _What?..._ 'Ember mouthed in shock, but wisely remained quiet.

"Yeah, she and I were discussing more on the mermaid assignment and I decided to introduce her to Sam, Tucker and Val and Jazz when they came up to greet us…Right guys?..."Danny turned to his friends who blinked.

Sam and Tucker knew Danny well enough to know when he needed them to lie for him or help him create a lie and they by instinct they were nodding.

"That's true Mr. L...Amberline has been with us so she couldn't have been in the locker room during that time…'Tucker lied smoothly.

"Yep…She's been with us…'Valerie said, being savvy enough to realize what was happening and being more than happy to play along.

"That's true, so it must have been someone else to do that to Paulina…"Sam lied, though her eyes were on Amberline who looked in amazement at them.

Jazz flinched a bit at being tangled up in an obvious lie, the dutiful model student in her told her to be honest and tell the truth but the big sister in her knew that Danny must have a good reason to try and save who was likely the culprit in this situation…

Sighing, she knew what she had to do.

"It's true Mr. Lancer, unless Amberline has the power to be in two places at once, I don't think she could have done this without us knowing it…"Jazz said to the educator who now looked convinced.

'Well…Alright…."Lancer said as he let Amberline go while Paulina still looked outraged.

"Then it must have been Manson then!...'Paulina shouted as she accused the goth who looked mad.

"Oh please Paulina! Just a second a go you were trying to make Amberline a scapegoat so now you're trying to do the same to me as well…"Sam said in disgust to the cheerleader.

"Sam didn't do it, she's also been with us all day, so she couldn't have done it…"Danny said, this time he wasn't lying.

Paulina glowered and was practically shaking in anger and humiliation, she was humiliated of what happened to her precious hair and her beautiful face and she was angered that she couldn't punish the guilty party since her two most likely suspects had alibis.

"What about what happened to me?! If it's not Lain or Manson, then who did this to me?!...'Paulina demanded and glared when Sam spoke up.

"There are almost 300 girls at this school Paulina…And I'm sure each of them has their reason for wanting to do this to you…"Sam pointed out while Paulina growled at her.

"Calm yourself Ms. Sanchez, I promise that I will get to the bottom of this little mystery but for now let's call your parents…"Lancer said as he guided the humiliated girl away from the area.

Most of the laughing students left with the exception of six students.

Ember only stood there in complete shock. She couldn't believe it, there had to be some non-ghostly pig flying in the skies at this point because otherwise this couldn't be happening. Phantom and his pals helped her….No…They didn't just help her…They _lied_ for her, they manipulated Lancer into believing her to be innocent and let her go and she didn't even _ask_ them to do so.

What on earth was happening here?! Since when was Mr. Goody Two Shoes Phantom prone to helping out trouble makers?!

* * *

As soon as she was sure that Lancer and Paulina were long gone and no one else could hear them, she turned her attention to the halfa who was smiling nervously at her.

"Why did you do that?...'Ember demanded to the boy.

"Uh, you're welcome…"Sam said sarcastically with her arms crossed. Who was this girl? She could at least say thank you for getting her out of trouble.

"Answer me…Why did you guys lie for me?...Why did you guys save me from Lancer?...'Amberline demanded to Danny who looked down.

"I thought…I thought it was helping…"He said lamely and noticed the look on her face.

"Since you got him to let me go, you guys were helping but I want to know _why!..."_ She demanded, feeling so confused at this point.

This was the third time Phantom had done something to shock her to the core. First it was when he stepped in to get Dash to leave her alone despite the fact that she acted like a total bitch earlier, then it was when he came to help clean her up when Paulina dumped that damned tomato juice on her earlier and then say that he was okay with her seeking payback…but now…this was just too much.

" _Just what is going on here?..._ 'Ember thought as she noticed Danny rubbing the back of his head and his friends were asking him the same question.

"Look…I…I didn't want you to get in trouble…Especially when you were just trying to retaliate against Paulina…I know she was let off easy and you just wanted some justice done for what happened during lunch time, so I can't blame you for that…"Danny explained and his pals eyes widened in comprehension.

They had been witnesses to what happened in the cafeteria when a student got covered in tomato juice and before they knew it Danny had followed them to make sure they were alright, and when they asked him what he did, he just said he wanted to make sure they were okay. They didn't get a good look at who it was, but they now knew it was Amberline…and now understood her reasons for what she did to Paulina who only received a slap on the wrist and a warning.

"Also, I thought what you did to Paulina was hilariously and I would have hated to get the mood spoiled by seeing you get dragged to detention…"He said with a chuckled and noticed Amberline's expression soften a bit.

He couldn't explain it but it was like she was trying to find some deeper meaning in his word, like trying to find if he was lying or something…and being surprised to see that it wasn't the case.

"So….You…lied for me…"She said in a disbelief in her voice, still trying to comprehend the whole thing.

"So you were the one who pulled the prank?,,.,"Jazz asked the girl who only sent her a dirty look.

"That depends…Are you going to open your big yap?...'She said harshly to the other girl.

"I…I don't approve of revenge seeking...but I also don't approve of what Paulina did to you earlier…so I can get what you were doing…and I can't fault you for it…"Jazz said looking down.

"That's Jazz's way of saying no…"Danny explained and noticed Amberline smiling suddenly.

"Well…then…Thanks…You guys really helped me out there...The last thing I needed was for Lancer to find out and call my parents about this…"She said and flinched at what she said…only to calm down when Danny chuckled.

"Oh believe me…I've been there before..."He said in between his chuckles and didn't notice the surprised look on her face.

 _"_ _You have?..."_ Ember thought, wondering just how much more did the little " _hero boy"_ hide. She had always figured that Phantom was a total goody-two shoes teacher's pet who listened to the rules and would ruin the fun of others who didn't care about them…though he had just proved her wrong.

Ember was brought out of her thoughts when the Goth addressed her suddenly.

"Well…I think now is the best time for real introductions….Hey, I'm Sam Manson, ultra recycle-o vegetarian and youthful environmentalist…"She said to the other girl with a friendly tone, but noticed Ember's confused expression before the girl took her hand in a shake.

"Amberline Lain…"Was all that she said.

"I'm Tucker Foley, mayor of this fine city and the guy that would like to take you out this afternoon…'Tucker said with his _"ladies man"_ voice which annoyed the others.

"As if…"She said not-so-gently and noticed the smirk on Sam's face and Tucker grumbling but never the less looking unfazed.

"I'm Jasmine Fenton but you can call me Jazz, we met when you came over to work with Danny the other day…"Jazz said kindly.

 _"_ _Duh…I'm not an amnesiac…"_ She thought in annoyance but instead just gave a friendly smile …"Nice to see you again Jazz…"She said to the other female.

Soon her attention was on the sole unintroduced girl in the room and Ember soon realized it was the one who was having lunch with Phantom earlier today.

"Hey there…I'm Valerie Gray, and even though this is pretty late, welcome to Casper High…"Valerie said to the auburn haired girl.

"Nice to meet you…"Ember said as she shook her hand, though she couldn't help but notice her voice…She knows that she had heard it somewhere before…but where. However she was brought out of it when Sam addressed her once more.

"So you really did that to Paulina?..."Sam asked in an impressed tone and Ember nodded.

"Yeah…She had it coming…"She said to the Goth who grinned widely.

"Isn't that the truth…Paulina's been acting like a total witch since day one so it's very refreshing to see her getting a taste of her own medicine for a change…"Sam said and didn't notice Danny roll his eyes.

 _"_ _And yet you chewed me out when I tried to prank on Dash…"_ Danny thought but wisely didn't comment on Sam's slight hypocrisy. He knew better than anyone that when Paulina was involved, Sam's total attitude changed….She made it very clear that she couldn't stand the cheerleader.

"That girl made the mistake of trying to mess with me…No one screws with me and gets to walk away…"Ember said and noticed Sam looked impressed, as well as Valerie while Jazz looked uneasy.

"He…He…He…I like this girl…I'm glad you found her Danny…'Valerie said to the half ghost boy who shrugged.

"Say Amberline, the five of us are heading to the Nasty Burger after school, you wanna come?..."Sam offered nicely to the girl who had a perplexed look on her face.

"Nasty Burger?..."She asked in a wary voice and Tucker suddenly gasped dramatically.

"No way…How...How long have you been coming here?..."Tucker asked the girl.

"About two weeks…'She said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you haven't gone to the Nasty Burger even once?...'He asked and looked surprised when she shook her head.

"That settles it…We _have_ to take her there…."Tucker said melodramatically.

"Do I even want to know?..."Amberline asked rhetorically.

"The Nasty Burger is a restaurant on the other side of town, contrary to its name, it's a great burger joint and everyone goes there…"Danny explained to the girl.

"Didn't you have one back at your home town?..."Valerie asked to the girl who shook her head.

"No…"She said and she wasn't lying. There wasn't a Nasty Burger in the ghost zone and she was pretty sure that place wasn't even around when she was alive, so she wasn't really lying.

"I'm sure you'll like it Amberline, besides we can get the rest of our project done there as well…"Danny offered to the girl.

Ember paused, she couldn't believe that the dipstick and his pals had not only gotten her out of trouble but were inviting her to hang out with them and get hamburgers!…She wanted to flat out reject them…but a part of her wouldn't let her.

She couldn't help it but she was a bit curious…

I mean she still wanted to figure of Phantom's weakness so she could use it against him and get him out of her way…but still, he had surprised her today and she had a feeling there was more about him than she originally thought. She wanted her revenge on the dork…but she decided that this couldn't hurt, they still had to do that stupid assignment…Not to mention she hasn't had a burger in ages and the mere thought of one had her almost salivating.

After some mental debating, she soon addressed the half ghost boy who was expecting a response.

"Sure…Sound fun…"She said to the group of friends.

Suddenly they heard the bell ringing, signally the end for free period and Phantom and his group walked away. Ember walked to her next class as the events of today replayed in her mind. Now she was going to finish her project with Phantom and hang out with his little playmates but she reminded herself it was for a good cause: herself and her revenge….That was what she was reminding herself right now.

Besides, she supposed one afternoon of playing nice, eating burgers and getting that stupid project out of the way would be worth it in the end.

After all, what could happen?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Hanging out?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the kind of prank I made for Paulina. I also want to personally thank _Fast az lightning, DracoWolf316 and DannyPhantom619_ for your pranks suggestions. I loved all your ideas so much that I decided to combine them into one good one. I hope you guys like the end result because I sure did :D

Also for those who think that Sam's friendliness here is a bit OOC, we must remember that she absolutely _hates_ Paulina and is likely _impressed_ that Amberline did something about what she did...I believe that a decent enough reason for her to give "Amberline" the benefit of the doubt...for now at least.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Fast az lightning:** Thanks for the suggestion, though I could only use it for a brief time, I hope Ember just overshadowing Paulina in order to apply the face paint will do….

 **Invader Johnny:** I know and this is a continuation when Danny saves her from getting in trouble with Lancer by giving her that fake alibi.

 **DracoWolf316:** Thank you for the suggestion of Ember sabotaging Paulina's shampoo and cosmetics, I really enjoyed writing that scene!

 **Mrastounding:** I know what you mean….

 **DannyPhanton619:** Thanks for the suggestion of making the prank viral on the web, it's another big dose of karma on my opinion.

 **FeMorgensten11:** Thanks for the suggestion but as much as I tried, I couldn't see Ember doing that due to…well…personal experiences but I hope the coincidence of Danny running into Paulina and seeing her _"makeover"_ is a good enough substitute

 **Xeziel15:** I hope this was humiliating enough….

 **Jacob Phantom:** I hope this was quick enough…

 **Darthdeadpool:** I thought about it but I couldn't really work it out, I hope this prank will do though…

 **Guest:** Thanks you very much, you flatter me.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Hanging Out?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 15:_** **_Hanging Out?_**

The rest of the day soon flew by and Ember was very pleased to see that she was no longer the object of ridicule at Casper High since her prank on Paulina was now on everyone's mind. She was very thankful that people seemed to have forgotten about the tomato juice prank in favor of making fun of her masterpiece that has now gone viral online. The bright side of school gossip and teasing is that it only lasted until the next person did something that labeled them a target, much like how " _Paulina the clown"_ was doing now.

 _"_ _I love it when things go my way…"_ She thought pleased as she wrote the last of what was on the chalkboard, feeling a great satisfaction of getting payback and getting away with it.

To make things even sweeter, Paulina left for home in order to get away from the teasing and to try and get rid of her dyed pink hair and her white stained face and trying to delete that image from her account online, which would do no good since half the school already downloaded a copy and were still snickering at the image of the school's self-proclaimed beauty queen looking so ridiculous.

Ember was definitely feeling proud of it all…

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the start of an afternoon filled with either homework and/or goofing off. Everyone got up to go home or any place that was far away from the boring jail known as school.

"Remember students, this Friday is when we present our book reports…Don't forget…"Lancer said to his students who were already leaving even as he spoke.

As Ember left and went to get her things from the locker, she mentally prepared herself for _"hanging out"_ with Phantom and his buddies at the Nasty Burger in just a few…and she needed to make sure she didn't blow her cover.

 _"_ _Calm down…They have no reason to suspect anything…As far as they are concern, I'm just Amberline and the one girl that managed to royally prank the school princess…That's all they see me as and that's all they are going to see…"_ She thought as she got her items from her locker.

She didn't need to be apprehensive, all she had to do was act natural, act normal and everything would go well. All she was doing was going with those idiots to some cheap burger joint and later finish that stupid mermaid assignment with the dipstick…It was simple and she could handle it. She was Ember Mclain, she was a fierce ghost but she also considered herself a smart one as well….smart enough to get the chance of observing that loser up close and without him suspecting anything.

' _Alright, now I'm off to get a burger with the dipstick and his friends…Wow…Never thought I would be doing this…."_ Ember thought as she walked away, realizing just how unbelievable this whole thing was getting.

She was wondering just how far this whole thing was going to go…and just how unbelievable it would get the more she continued her act.

* * *

As Ember kept walking, she soon saw Phantom and his friends by the door, it was obvious that they had been waiting for her, seeing the friendly smile on Danny's face; she forced a grin on her own, getting ready to do her act.

 _"_ _Here goes everything…"_ She thought as she joined the group of teenagers.

"Hey Amberline…"Danny greeted.

"Hey…"She said awkwardly to the half ghost voice and his friends.

"So…How was your last class?..."Sam asked to the girl, trying to start a conversation.

"Boring as hell…I mean who can stay awake when Lancer is literally reading that stupid story in the most deadbeat tone possible?..;She said in exasperation and noticed the other's nodding in agreement.

"He…You got that right…I mean before I revealed my secret, it was a real struggle trying not to doze off during one of his totally useless lessons…"Danny said with a shake and noticed Ember raised an eyebrow.

"You fall asleep in class?..."She asked in a perplexed tone of voice.

"Yeah…Before I revealed my secret, it was a real challenge living my double life…Sometimes I had to catch ghosts during the evening and sometimes even until morning, it really took a lot out of me sometimes that I ended up falling asleep at my desk…"He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Really?..."She asked like she was almost surprised by that.

To be honest, she never really thought of the idea that Phantom had trouble keeping his stupid little secret, he always seemed so annoying and cocky in battle that she didn't really think that it affected his human life but it seems that apparently she's not the only one who had to struggle being a halfa.

 _"_ _Wait a minute, why do I care? It's not my fault that happened besides it's his own fault for getting involved…"_ She thought before turning her attention to the group of teenagers who stopped suddenly when Foley got a message on his PDA.

"Hey…Why are we stopping?..."She demanded to the group.

"Oh…Right...Uh…Amberline, remember when you went to my house and I mentioned something of the paparazzi sometimes fallowing me to and from school?..."He said and saw her nod.

"Well one of Tucker's spies just sent us a text saying that outside has a few…So I'll just be invisible for a while and you guys head to the Nasty Burger and you'll see me there…"Danny said as he immediately became invisible.

Ember tried not to roll her eyes and a part of her couldn't help but wonder Phantom's actions…Who _doesn't_ want the paparazzi showering you with attention and all that glamor?...

 _"_ _Idiot…"_ She thought as she stepped out of the school and too her shock, she saw about a dozen or so reporters waiting at the door and immediately surrounded the remaining members of team Phantom.

"Where's the Ghost kid?...'One reported shouted.

"Sam, is it true that you and Danny reconciled and are getting back together?...'An overweight female demanded as she jammed a microphone in the Goth's face.

"Who's the new girl? Is she the latest edition to Team Phantom?..."Another reporter asked as they surrounded the group of teenagers.

"Will you all just give us some BREATHING SPACE?!..."Sam shouted, causing Ember to hiss at the volume and the reporters to take a step back.

"Alright, in that order…Danny's not here right now, he said that he was heading home…Second, No…Me and Danny are not and will not be getting back together, we both decided to remain just friends and lastly this is Amberline Lain, she's new here and no, she's not a new member of the team, were just hanging out with her…'Sam answered in an annoyed tone, having long gotten used to answering these kind of stupid questions.

However, soon the reporter's attention was now on Amberline who was stunned by how they suddenly focused on her.

"Hey…Amberline right? Where are you from?...'One reporter asked.

"What's your opinion of good old Amity Park?..."Another asked to the auburn haired girl.

Ember blinked a bit, before grinning widely. It's been a while since she's been in the spotlight and she _always_ loved some good attention from the press…True, it was because of her slight association with the dipstick and they weren't really talking to _her_ but to Amberline but she would take what she could get.

"Hey…The name is Amberline Lain and I'm from Green Bay, Wisconsin…"She said to the first reporter before turning to the next.

"I'm new to Amity Park and I got to say that I really have grown to like this city…It's almost like I have been here for a long time…"She said smiling to the cameras, clearly enjoying the attention she was getting.

None of them knew that she was almost being literal…Even though it was decades ago, Amity Park had been her home for almost three years, when her foolish father moved away from Michigan while she was still in middle school, when he got that stupid promotion that basically ruined her life. Shaking away that unwanted memories, she only smiled and answered the reporters, giving the most vague and safest answers to their questions before Sam shooed them away and the small group of teenager were now in Jazz's car and were on the way to the Nasty Burger.

Jazz was driving, Tucker was riding shotgun and Ember was crammed in between Sam and Valerie in the backseat, with the former giving her a strange look.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that…"Sam asked with a raised eyebrow to Amberline who shrugged.

"Heh…You can't blame me…Some of us aren't always in the spotlight 24/7 so excuse me if I was pleasantly surprised…"She said in a calm voice, trying desperately hard to not look suspicious and give her a reason to suspect her real identity.

She knew that maybe having _Amberline_ talk to reporters probably wasn't the wisest move but she really couldn't help it. She thrived when she was in the center of attention, even if it was for a mere moment and it wasn't really for her…but she missed it greatly.

She noticed Sam lost that look on her face and shrugged a bit.

"Trust me…You'll get sick of it soon enough…"She said as if she was speaking from personal experience…which she kind of was.

Ember however ignored her comment and chose to remain quiet during the rest of the ride, speaking only when spoken too and just trying to give the illusion that she was a normal, human teenager with no secret agenda's whatsoever.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Soon the group had arrived to the Nasty Burger, as Jazz parked the car; Ember suddenly felt a slight rumble in her stomach despite the fact that she had a pretty big lunch today.

 _"_ _What?...Again?!...Well…At least I'm at a restaurant now…"_ She thought semi-bitterly as she tried to ignore that stupid sensation happening in her stomach as it demanded food.

"Hmm…Sounds like someone is getting hungry…"Valerie teased as she heard the tummy growl and notice Ember giving her a dirty look.

"Don't worry, as much as I hated working here, the food is still pretty good and I'm sure you'll like it here…"Valerie said to the auburn girl who raised an eyebrow.

"You work here?..."She asked.

"Used to…My daddy and I were on hard times for a while and I had to take a part time job to help out, but ever since we helped Danny save the world from the Disasteroid, my daddy got a huge job promotion and is now the new VP of Axiom Lab so were back on top…and now I can focus more on my other interests…"Valerie said to the girl, but chose not to say _what_ exactly was her other interests.

With the exception of Danny, The Fenton's, her father, Tucker and Sam, no one else knew that she was the Red Huntress and she intended to keep it that way. She could tell just by looking at Danny that she didn't want the kind of attention that came from having her double life exposed. Unknown to her, Amberline was trying hard not to roll her eyes or look bored to death.

 _"_ _Geez…I just asked if you worked her, I didn't ask for your life's story…"_ Ember thought in annoyance but wisely didn't speak but only nodded.

"You don't say…Well…Congrats for your dad…and to you…"Amberline said, trying hard to not make it sound awkward at all.

As soon as she got out of the car, Danny suddenly appeared out of thin air and Ember flinched a bit, not liking him showing up like that.

"Hey! Don't pop out unannounced like that…"She said with her hands on her hips and got annoyed when Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...Sorry, I forgot that you aren't used to that…Heh...Heh…"He said in an apologetic tone to the girl who still looked annoyed.

"Yeah…Whatever…"She voiced while on the inside she was thinking…" _Oh, I'm used to that stuff, but I'm not used to you doing it ya moron…_ "She thought in distaste but wisely kept quiet.

Soon the group entered the restaurant and they were in luck that not a lot of people showed up yet…but still the few patrons that were there suddenly came up and swarmed them as soon as Danny stepped in.

"Danny! Can I have an autograph?..."Some blonde guy around their age asked excitedly.

"I saw that how you saved the family from that burning building! You were amazing…"Some lady said with admiration in her voice.

"Who's the new girl?..."Some random girl asked as she gestured to Amberline.

As the fans questions grew louder and more excited, Ember noticed Danny looking dismayed and was starting to lose his patience.

"CAN'T YOU PLEASE GIVE US SOME SPACE?! We just came here to eat!...'He shouted and suddenly had about a dozen burgers, fries and the works shoved in front of him by the overly eager fans.

"Uh…Thanks…"He said in a confused voice, and he failed to see Ember's jealous glare.

 _"_ _I can't believe this…If those idiots should be going crazy over anyone, it ought to be me…"_ She thought in annoyance as she continued to watch Danny dealing with his fans until they were finally satisfied with a few autographs and pictures.

Soon the group was seated at one of the booths, Danny was sitting in between his sister and the techno geek and Ember found herself wedged between Valerie and Sam once more.

"So how did you managed to shake off the press?..."Tucker asked to his pal who suddenly looked annoyed.

"The usual, I sent a decoy and sent them on a wild goose chase…but for how long depends on how long my copy lasts which is never more than 15 minutes…"He said in a semi-bitter tone. While he had mastered duplication, he wished that the duplicated could last longer….It would have certainly been very beneficial to him.

Soon the group made their orders and was now eating and discussing the usual stuff, about classes, music and the usual and they were also asking Amberline about her masterpiece.

"Amberline, I seriously have to know…How did you managed to nail Paulina like that?...'Sam asked to the newest addition who blinked a bit.

"Sorry but pro's never reveal their secrets…'She said with a grin, while inside she thought… _'It was easy by using ghost powers but there's no way I'm telling you that…_.".She ignored the Goth's disappointed frown and soon turned her attention to Valerie.

'So how you liking your nasty burger Amberline?...'Valerie asked the girl who was now gorging a bit, clearly enjoying it.

"Good burger…Bad name…"She answered before resuming eating.

"Yeah…Rumors is it that the restaurant was originally supposed to be called the _"The Tasty Burger"_ but apparently vandals switched the _"T"_ with and " _N"_ on the day with the grand opening and nobody ever bothered to fix it…"Tucker said in between his bites, much to Sam's annoyance.

"Tsk…That's stupid…"She muttered before going back to eating, savoring the delectable taste of the meat.

The cheap veggie burger she had for lunch today paled in comparison to what she was eating right now but she was not going to tell them that. Once she was done, she enjoyed the fact that her stomach had stopped growling and soon wiped her mouth with a napkin before turning her attention to her " _partner"._

"So Danny…You said that we were going to finish the assignment right?...'Amberline asked to the dark haired boy who had just finished his burger and fries.

"Right…Now, if I recall, all we have left to do is the interpretation of the meaning of the story and we also have to do a scene for class…"Danny said as he was about to pull out his notes when-

"Excuse me Mr. Phantom, my son is a huge fan, could you please give him an autograph?..."A middle-aged woman gestured to the small child who was looking at the teenager with worship in his eyes.

"Sure…Why not…"Danny sighed and quickly signed a napkin and gave it to the child who exclaimed in excitement.

"Thank you!..."The child said happily and soon went back to his seat with his mother following him.

Danny soon turned his attention back to his project partner and he was confused to see her arms crossed and looking annoyed as well.

"Anyway…Where were we?..."Danny started but was once again cut off, this time by a teenage girl around their age.

"E-E-Excuse me…D-Danny P-P-Phantom…C-Could…Could I please have your autograph?..."The stuttering girl asked as she held out a picture of the teen hero in question.

"Sure…"Danny said with a sigh and took the picture as he wrote his signature on it.

"You're so cute~…"The girl muttered as she stared at Danny with infatuation much to his discomfort.

"Uh...Thanks…"He mumbled as he presented the autographed picture to the obvious fangirl.

"T-Thank you…I LOVE YOU!..."She suddenly shouted then ran out giggling and blushing, much to the girl's annoyance and Danny's obvious discomfort.

Unknown to them all, Ember was practically seething in anger, hating being blatantly ignored in favor of her enemy…True, she knew that technically she shouldn't be feeling this since she was _supposed_ to be under the radar but the feeling was still the same. What did the dipstick have that she didn't have and more?!

Before Ember could do or say anything that might have been counterproductive, she noticed the expression on Danny's face when another patron came up and asked for a picture with him, which he complied with. Maybe she was imagining it but it looked like he wasn't enjoying the attention.

But…But why? It was just like earlier when he tried to shake off the reporters, and now it looks like he doesn't even like the obvious worship these peons were giving him…

"Here you go…"Danny muttered as he sighed yet another autograph to some overweight middle schooler with braces.

"Thank you Mr. Phantom…"The guy said as he now held his book like it was precious as he walked away.

Danny sighed and ran his finger thoughts his hair, in retrospect, maybe it wasn't the best idea to try and do the assignment in such a public place…and that was during one of the _"slow days"_ …He soon turned his attention back to his project partner who was looking at him like he was some strange animal in a cage.

"Uh…Amberline…I think it be best if maybe we should do this someplace else…Like away from the general public as possible…"Danny said in a half joking/half serious tone.

"Sure…Whatever…Let's blow this pop stand…"She sighed and was about to gather her things when-

 _"_ _Oh damn…Not again….I knew I shouldn't have asked for that large soda…_ 'Ember thought in dismay and she felt that other unpleasant body reaction that was almost as bad as getting hungry.

"Uh…I'll be back, I have to use the bathroom…"She said before retreating to the ladies room.

Soon only five were at the table and Jazz soon turned her attention to her brother.

"So…What's the deal with Amberline?..."Jazz asked to her brother who flinched.

"What do you mean?..."Danny asked in a confused tone.

"I mean…Why did you lie to Lancer and convince him that she was innocent?..."Jazz pressed on and soon Tucker, Val and Sam were paying attention.

"I already told you guys…I didn't like that Paulina got away with pranking her like that…Plus she's new here and for whatever reason, Paulina's been giving her a tough time just because we are project partners…"Danny said, expressing his distaste with his biggest fangirl.

"I know the reason…It's because she's a spoiled, brat princess who thinks the world revolves around her and sees you as some kind of trophy…and her big ego can't accept the fact that you turned her down and the fact that you seem more willing to hang out with the new girl than with her…"Sam pointed out, having already deduced Paulina's problem well before meeting Amberline.

That girl was as transparent as a glass window!

"So what do you think about Amberline?..."Danny asked to his friends.

"She seems okay, though she doesn't talk much…"Tucker said, not taking his eyes off his PDA.

"She's cool…Any girl who has the guts to stand up to Paulina and pull off that work of art is automatically on my good side…"Sam said, still feeling giddy from seeing the picture that would now serve as her new screensaver.

"I don't know…Amberline…I don't know but she doesn't seem to be very social…"Jazz said, getting a strange feeling from the new who occasionally sent Danny some dirty looks when he wasn't looking.

Just what was with that girl?

"She's the new kid and thanks to Paulina, not a lot of people are willing to talk to her…So that's probably the reason why she seemed a little sour earlier…"Valerie pointed out, knowing fully well what that kind of situation was like.

When her family was broke, only Danny, Tucker and even Sam were willing to befriend her, she still considered Star a good friend but the blonde girl had to keep it a secret from Paulina who likely would have dumped her for associating with a _"geek"…._ Needless to say…She wasn't the happiest camper.

At first Valerie had understood, but now she knew that it wasn't worth it…She cared a lot about Star but that girl needs to get her priorities in order and see that Paulina and those bunch of other stuck up phonies weren't worth it. She still remembered the day after her father got his promotion and they were able to move back to their old neighborhood and she recalled the way Paulina and the other walked up to her and act like they were good friends, as if not remember the fact that they had _abandoned_ her during her time of need. She also remembered rejecting Paulina's phony attempt at friendship and tearing her new one, expressing almost two years of pent up anger at being dropped like that and she recalled the shocked face of Paulina, Dash and the others when she not only rejected them but flat out threated them to leave her alone.

She'd much rather have had Danny's and the others modesty and sincerity over those losers superficial lies….Maybe if she had been wiser she wouldn't have made all those mistakes.

At first she was shocked to discover the truth about Danny but when he got on his knees to beg her for her forgiveness, he revealed what really happened with the ghost dog and that he never meant to cause her any harm. When that had happened, she knew that he was telling the truth and she then knew what a fool she had been with her grudge. She would have tried to get back together with him but he was dating Sam and she knew she had missed her chance and all she could do was settle for his friendship even thought it was more than she deserved. Although Danny was single now, she didn't want to be the rebound and she knew that while he was trying to be strong and was friends with Sam again, she knew he was still reeling a bit and likely wouldn't want her dropping a bomb like that on him.

Anyway, she had noticed Amberline a few times since she transferred and she would have talked to her but the girl always seemed to be in a hurry and it was almost like she was constantly on the guard for something. She figured that it must have been because of Paulina's attempts at bullying her but from what she could see Amberline seemed to be tough and that was a good feature as far as she was concerned.

Before Valerie could think more about it, Danny suddenly spoke up.

"That's true, besides…Ever since she arrived, she hasn't acted like some crazy fan by being all over me…It's been a while since I experience something like that…It's kind of nice to be honest…"Danny explained as he sipped his soda.

"Why do you suppose that is?...'Tucker asked to Danny who shrugged a bit.

"Don't know and I don't care…But I am grateful for it…"He explained as he went back to his drink.

"Believe it or not, there _are_ people out there who _don't_ become a drooling, shrieking maniac at the mere sight of a famous person…It's called being a _sane_ person…'Sam said as if it was obvious.

* * *

Soon Amberline came back and Danny got his things to leave.

"Later guys…I'll text ya later..."Danny said as he and Amberline left the establishment.

Unknown to the two of them, a certain blonde jock and his best friend had entered the Nasty Burger just in time to see their idol with Amberline in his arms before flying off to who knows where.

"Man! Danny was here and he just left! I was going to ask him if he had any second thoughts of coming to my party…'Dash said in a disappointed tone.

"Isn't that the new girl with him…That Amber girl that you like…"Kwan pointed out and noticed Dash's eyes widening as if he realized something.

"Of course!...Why didn't I see this before?...Now I see why she turned me down earlier…"He said.

"What do you mean?...'Kwan asked in a clueless tone.

"Duh! She has her eyes on Danny….I should have figured, why else would she turn me down?..."Dash said in a mixture of jealousy and acceptance.

As much as it sucked to lose such a hottie but he idolized Danny and he knew that all the girls were in love with the world hero and he knew he couldn't change anything about it…He had no choice but to accept it.

"Now that you mention it…I have seen her sometimes looking at Danny during class time, only to turn away when she thought someone has caught her…"Kwan pointed out.

"Darn it…Why is it that Danny has to get all of the hotties now?...He asked in a jealous tone.

"Because he saved the world and is super famous now…"Kwan said not-so helpfully.

"I know that! I was being ironic…Dash said to his buddy who flinched a bit.

"Pfft…Whatever…She wasn't even that cute…Plus there's plenty of hotties for this guy…"Dash said and soon his eyes landed on two blonde girls in miniskirts walk by and he grinned.

"Speaking of which…Hey ladies, do you like quarterbacks…"Dash said flirtatiously as he approached the two girls while Kwan decided it was time to act as wingman.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost zone_

Kitty was flying back to her and Johnny's realm after spending the afternoon at the beauty salon, getting a facial, mani-pedi and a bunch of other pampering.

As she flew back home, her mind went back to her gal pal and what she was doing right now. If she was right, she was likely still in the human world gathering data on Danny. A part of her still couldn't believe that Ember was half-ghost now…or half-human…or whatever this situation was.

 _"_ _I wonder how's everything going?...I hope she's doing okay_ …"Kitty thought in concern.

She admitted that she was basically clueless about this whole halfa thing but Ember was a tough girl and also very, _very_ stubborn, once she decided to do something, it was impossible to talk her out of it. She was determined to go through with this act and finally get the chance of getting rid of Danny for good.

She just hoped that her friend knew what she was doing. Before Kitty could think any more about it, Spectra suddenly appeared before her, with Bertrand at her side.

"Hey Kitty…"Penelope greeted to her acquaintance.

"Hey Penny…Hey Bertrand… what's up?..."Kitty greeted.

"We are doing fine…You wouldn't happened to have seen Ember anywhere? I went to her realm this morning but she wasn't there…"Penelope asked the biker babe who shrugged her arms.

"I haven't seen Ember since yesterday after we went shopping…Maybe she's off training at the gym or something…"Kitty said in the most casual tone possible.

She wasn't really lying, the last time she has _seen_ Ember was yesterday, and she knew Spectra at reading people, so she always had to be careful around her, they might be on good terms but she promised Ember she wouldn't let anyone know about her little _situation_ no matter what.

"We just came back from there but she wasn't there either…"Penelope pressed to the green haired girl.

"Then maybe she went to the Plaza or someplace else…"Kitty suggested with a shrug.

"It's just that lately Ember's been a scarce sight around here, lately she's either locking herself in her realm or is gone for most of the day and no one even sees her…You would happen to know what's going on with her?..."Penelope pressed and Kitty resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She knew that there was one other thing that Spectra was addicted to as much as the misery of her youthful victims, and that was gossip. She always loved being up to date on what's happening with the ghostly denizens, even when it wasn't any of her business.

"I'm sorry Penny but I don't know what to say…and sorry but I have to get home, you know how Johnny can get if I leave him alone for too long…"Kitty said to the red haired ghostly woman who nodded.

"Oh yes…Didn't he throw that party with those brutes he met at some bar that ended in a brawl that almost alerted Walker's men?..."Penny faux asked in a mocking tone and ignored Kitty's irritated look.

"Goodbye Penny…."Kitty mumbled before leaving for home. Once Kitty was out of sight, Spectra turned to Bertrand who looked at his boss.

"So what do you think?..."He asked the sadistic ghoul who had a scheming look on her face.

"She knows something…Kitty's never been good at lying and I have a hunch that Ember's hiding something…and whatever it is, I'm sure it's juicy…"She said with a look of interest.

"Why do we even care what happens to that girl again?..."Bertrand asked to the woman, still wondering why this should even matter to them.

"Why…Ember is one of my dear companions and I feel rather upset that she would keep anything from me…"Spectra said in a faux-sad voice and Bertrand didn't buy one moment of it.

"You're so bored because the portal is out that you're jumping on any potential drama for the sake of it, aren't you?..."Bertrand muttered, already seeing the real reason why Spectra was so interested in whatever was bothering Ember.

The short, green blob of a ghost flinched when his employer sent him a scary glare that shut him up.

"What was that?!...'She hissed at her underling who cowered under her.

"N-Nothing…"He stuttered in a mixture of fear.

"That better be so…"Spectra said before returning to her cheerful façade.

"Whatever…As soon as I see her, I'll ask and _see_ what's bothering her…"Spectra said in her unnerving chipper tone before leaving, with Bertrand following her.

One thing that was for sure is that no matter what Ember was doing now…She _had_ to return home sometime.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Questions and Confusion_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh…Looks like Spectra is going to try and get involved and Dash is jumping to the wrong conclusion about what's going on between Danny and Amberline. Either way next chapter will definitely feature them once more and more Amberline-Danny interactions.

Also, I was so pleased that I got over 10 reviews and I finally met the _100_ _th_ review mark that I couldn't help but write this at hyper speed! Thanks for the love, everyone ;)

Also that bit about the Nasty Burger's name, I got it from the Danny Phantom wikia and I couldn't resist :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Mazamba:** Thanks for the idea anyway….

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** I know what you mean…

 **Invader Johnny:** It's too early to tell because I will honest with you all, I am virtually just making this up as I go, I do have a route where this story is going but all other depends on what my muse of inspiration decides to send me.

 **Guest(1):** Perhaps it would be but so far Danny doesn't suspect anything ghostly for _"Amberline"…_ yet anyway….

 **Wiseguy2415:** It sure did…

 **PokeTennyson25:** Thanks, I really couldn't resist it.

 **DracoWolf316:** Anytime and thanks for offering it ;) Also so far little Dani will show up for time to time…

 **Dathdeadpool:** I'm glad you all liked the prank, I had a blast writing that scene and I hope this chapter is up to standards…

 **Mighty TAB X:** Thanks…I really enjoyed writing that part of the last chapter, especially when Danny did her that solid.

 **Memmek10k:** Thank you.

 **Guest (2):** Well said and thank you.

 **Dragshot:** I am pleased that you enjoyed it. Yeah, I always thought that quirk of Lancer was funny, also I was thinking of potential " _curses"_ and that one came to me. Also thank you very much, I do enjoy doing this because it helps sharpen my skills and it's my new favorite hobby. As for Ember, let's just say that the more she spends time around Danny, the more she'll be perplexed by what's underneath his " _good boy"_ image.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	16. Questions and Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 16:_** **_Questions and Confusion_**

 _Later that evening_

 _Fenton Works_

"And done…Finally…"Ember muttered as she finally set the book done, feeling greatly relieved that they had gotten the rest of the assignment.

"Good for us, now all that's left is to turn it in and get an A…"Danny said as be brought in some sodas from the kitchen and handed one to his partner.

"We better get an A for all the work we had to do…"Amberline said evenly before taking a sip.

She's been at Fenton's place for almost two hours and they finally managed to finish the reading interpretation and managed to pick a scene for their dramatization, they settled for doing the scene where the mermaid and the prince first met, since it was the only scene she thought she could tolerate.

But now that the stupid assignment was already done, she realized that she was alone with the dipstick and she now had the opportunity to get some real data on him…

 _'_ _Okay girl…Time to do your stuff…"_ Ember thought deviously as she knew what she had to do now.

"Say…Danny…Could I please use your bathroom?..."She asked politely to the half ghost boy.

"Sure, it's upstairs…Third door on the right…"He answered as the girl got up and left.

Five minutes later, Amberline came back and he saw her descending from the stairs as she talked to him.

"So tell me, have all of Lancer's assignments been this boring?..."She said as she took her steps down and smirked when Danny had gotten up when she addressed him and was closer to the stairs.

"Unfortunately yes...But you'll get used to it in time…"He said with a chuckle to the girl.

"I doubt it…"She said in a bored tone while on the inside she was thinking…" _Okay…Now_ …"She thought as she purposely mistook the last step and found herself falling forward.

 ** _"_** ** _WHOA!..."_** She yelped and suddenly found herself in Danny's arms as he immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?..."He asked in concern as he placed the girl down.

"Yes…I'm fine…Sorry…Weak ankles…"She said with a sheepish grin to the boy who looked concerned.

"Maybe you should sit down…"He said as he walked her back to the couch.

Once there, Amberline sighed and decided now was as best of time as any.

"So…Danny…Do you have any problems like that?..."She said to the boy who sat beside her and was clearing up their workspace.

"What do you mean?...'He asked in a clueless voice.

"I mean…Have you ever had to deal with stupid stuff like weak ankles or whatever…"She asked, trying to make her tone sound as innocent and curious as possible.

"Not really…"He said absentmindedly as he looked over their notes. He didn't even notice the frown on Amberline's face before she got rid of it.

"So…Tell me…What it like being…I don't know…you…"Amberline asked once more, trying to be sure she sounded casual.

"Uh…Fine I guess…"Danny said, wondering where she was going with this. He noticed the frustrated look on her face thought he wondered why she would even be like that.

'Come on…We've been doing this assignment for days now and well…We never really have talked…I mean really talk…And…well…"She said, trying to make herself sound shy if anything and she mentally smirked when Danny turned to her.

" _That's right_ …"He thought and figured maybe Valerie had a point, she was new and didn't make any friends yet due to Paulina's actions…Maybe that's why she's acted so unusual lately…Maybe she just wants to find a friend. Smiling, he decided to comply with her request.

"Well…There's not really much to say…I'm basically your typical guy as any…"He said with a shrug and didn't see Amberline roll her eyes.

"A typical guy who also saved the world and has legion of fans worldwide…"She said sarcastically and Danny managed to catch it.

"Okay…Okay…Well I was born and grew up here in Amity Park and I had a pretty typical child…Or as typical as it could get being the son of ghost hunters…."He said with some humor in his voice.

"So…Any likes…Dislikes…Pet peeves…Dreams…Weak points…Strong points...Hobbies?..."Amberline asked as if she was actually interested in all that, while she only cared about the _"weak points_ ".

"Well, my lifelong dream is to become an Astronaut or at least work for NASA, I like Dumpty Humpty Music, video games, flying and drawing, I don't like having my privacy taken away from me…or a bunch of phony losers trying to suck up to me…"He muttered as he thought of a certain group of supposedly popular kids and their leaders who were on the top of his dislike list.

"My strengths…Well I guess it's my ghost powers and as far as I know, I'm weak to the typical things that can hurt ghosts like ecto-ranium or blood blossoms…"He muttered before continuing explaining himself to Amberline.

As his guest continued to nod with each of his answers, he was unaware that on the inside, she was cringing.

 _"_ _Damn it…I can't even use those things since I'll be wasted if I'm so much as near them…"_ She thought in dismay but she wouldn't give up.

Everyone had a real weak point and she was going to find it if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Ember basically zoned out as Danny continued talking, not that he even noticed.

"-And my least favorite food is toast…but enough about me, let's talk about you…"He said as he turned his attention to his guest who suddenly blinked.

"Huh?..."She asked in a confused voice.

"Well…I already told you about me…So let's talk about you…Come on…Tell me what Amberline Lain is all about…"he asked with interest in his voice, though he was curious to why she looked confused all of the sudden.

 _"_ _He…He wants to know about Amberline…"_ Ember thought, feeling strange all of a sudden but she didn't know why. Usually she loved the chance to talk about herself…but this was different…Still, it would feel nice she supposed.

"Well…There really isn't much to say…"She said, not even looking him in the eye but she didn't know why she was acting like this.

"Come on…Don't leave me hanging…'He pressed on and grinned when she decided to comply.

"Well if you insist…My name is Amberline Lain…I was born in Los Angeles, California but my family moved around a lot due to my dad's career….I like shopping and practicing music and I dislike people who think they could disrespect me and get away with it…."She said looking down but then noticed the look of interest on Danny's face.

"You're a musician?..."He asked with interest.

"Oh shit…I shouldn't have said that…"She cursed herself for letting that slip, the last thing she needed was for him to see resembling anything like her real self. She sighed and she knew that the damage was done but she had to dissuade him.

"Kinda…I play guitar but it's nothing special really…"She said, trying to force herself to sound as lame as she thought she was.

"I think it's cool that you can play guitar…Do you mind giving me a demonstration?..."He asked with more interest but soon noticed her eyes widen.

 _"_ _He…He's asking to hear me play…."_ She thought in amazement but shook it away. She knew that it wouldn't be wise and she had to make an excuse.

"I…I didn't bring my guitar…'She pointed out but flinched when Danny just smiled.

"My family has an old one up in the attic…I'll go get it…"Danny said as he left to get it.

A few minutes later, he returned with an old, but surprisingly well maintained classical guitar and Ember could only stare in surprise at it.

"Is that a vintage 1970 Garcia grade #2a classical guitar?!...'She exclaimed in disbelief before she immediately took the guitar from the boys hand in order to get a better look at it.

"Is that what's it's really called?...'Danny said, feeling surprised to see how Amberline's eyed lit up as she admired the instrument, maybe it was his imagination but she actually looked…giddy to say the least.

"How do you even have one of these?…'She asked in amazement as she admired the beautiful item. It's been a long time since she was had an instrument that was from around her era as well as to see one in such good condition as well.

"It belonged to my dad, he said that in high school he went through a musician phase but he was never really good at it so he gave up but since he's such a packrat, he could never really part with it…"Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head as he watched Amberline examine the thing.

"Such a pity that such a fine guitar had to go to waste…'She said with a frown as she ran her hand across the surface, still admiring the well-crafted instrument.

"Well don't leave me hanging…Come on…play it…"Danny insisted to the girl who suddenly looked nervous.

 _"_ _Maybe she's a little shy of having an audience…"_ Danny thought with some sympathy, completely unaware of what was really going on her mind.

"He's never going to budge about this…Calm down Ember, it's just an old wooden guitar and no matter what, your power can't link to it…So all he's just going to hear is a normal song…Okay, I can do this…"She thought as she took a deep breath and decided to get this over with. After tuning the guitar a bit, she found herself playing in front of her one enemy.

Ember calmly played the guitar, feeling very content at being able to play in front of an audience once again, even if said audience was her enemy and this guitar wasn't her magical one that was linked to her powers, she knew she couldn't get any power from this….but still, it felt nice being able to play freely in the human world once more. She was tempted to play the melody of her classic remember song but she knew she couldn't do that, so she settled for the melody of the KISS's song _'Rock and Roll all nite",_ her old favorite when she was still alive. As Ember played the guitar, she felt a great sense of freedom as she played with the strings and even slapped on of her hands on the body to emit the beats as well, since she knew she couldn't push her luck by singing the lyrics. As she played, she even grooved a bit, enjoying this rare moment of being able to play without anyone interrupting her.

Once Ember finished the song, she placed the guitar down but was surprised to hear clapping and turned to see Danny clapping loudly with a grin on his face.

"That was _AWESOME!..."_ He exclaimed, surprising the auburn hair girl in the process.

"Y-You think so?..."She stuttered, feeling weird out that Danny enjoyed her playing but felt some pride at the praise. It was almost like she was in some weird alternate dimension but she knew better.

"Totally, you sounded amazing…"He said truly admiring her skill and he noticed she blush a bit only to suddenly gain a cocky look on her face.

"Well I don't mean to brag but I am an expert…"She said with some pride in her voice, earning a grin from Danny.

"Heh Heh Heh…So, what song was that?..."Danny asked the girl who suddenly looked like he grew two heads.

"How can you not know that it was " _Rock and Roll all nite"_ by KISS?..."She asked in a disbelief voice.

"I…I…I never really listen to older bands…but I gotta say it was pretty cool…"He said nervously when he saw Amberline's face.

"Well duh! KISS are the best, no questions ask…at least until I get my chance…'She muttered the last part but was glad that Danny didn't seem to hear it.

"I didn't know that you liked retro-music…"Danny said nicely to the girl who shrugged.

"If you ask me…It's better than the bunch of fake, modern junk that's clogging the radio these days…Most of the new artists are basically all the same…"She said, feeling some of her distaste toward her competition.

It made her sick that now a days, any robot-like boyband or pretty face slut can get their big break with auto tune and a bunch of smoke and mirrors, making a totally mockery of her dream in the process.

"You sound like Sam…"He chuckled, enjoying seeing her being so passionate about something.

He couldn't explain it, but he was starting to like being around Amberline, she was definitely not like your average girl and he appreciated that.

* * *

Soon the two were enjoying some pretzels and chips Danny had brought in as they continued to talk more about each other.

"Say Amberline…You play any video games?...'Danny asked before snaking on another pretzel.

"Huh…Not really…"She answered a bit before shoving another chip in her mouth.

To be honest, she was basically clueless about modern video games, the closest she's experienced was the old arcades when she was still alive and some of the demo-games available at the ghostly plaza but she never really bothered with them.

"Come on…We already got the assignment over with and we studied for the quiz tomorrow… come on, humor me…"Danny insisted to the girl who reluctantly gave in.

"Alright…Alright…If it will get you off my back…So what are we playing?...'Ember asked with a hand on her hip.

Danny soon gestured to a small collection of games he had as he set up the game system.

"Ladies choice…"He said in a teasing voice as he gestured the collection to the girl.

"My, how gallant of you…"She said sarcastically as she eyed the games, not really caring until her eye caught one of them.

"What's this one?...'Ember asked as she held out the game.

"Oh…Guitar hero…Great choice…"Danny said as he plugged the game in and pulled out the guitar-like controllers.

"I got these for my birthday and it's been a while since I got to play them…"Danny said as he gave Amberline her controller.

"So...How do we play with this game with these things?..."Ember asked as she eyed the guitar-shaped controller.

Danny explained the basic premises of the game and the basic instructions, that one had to press the colorful buttons on the controller when their own notes showed up during the scream.

"Here...I'll give a solo demonstration…'Danny said as he started the game and showed the girl more or less how it went. After a few minutes he was done and turned his attention to Amberline who looked intrigued.

"Okay...I think I get it…"Ember said as she picked up her controller.

"Okay…So let the games begin…"Danny said with a grin, if Amberline really was a rookie, he was confident about winning but he reminded himself to be a good sport about it.

* * *

 _Five minutes later_

"I WIN!...'Amberline shouted in glee while Danny only had a god smack expression on his face for his loss.

"I thought you said you never played this before…"Danny said accusing the girl who in turn had a smug expression on his face.

"And I haven't…But this is child's play compared to playing a real guitar…"Ember said like it was nothing and noticed the look on him face, which only made her smirk. True, this wasn't the kind of victory she wanted to gain over the dipstick but she still enjoyed bruising his ego whenever she could, even at such a small scale level.

"What's the matter Fenton…Feeling sore for losing to a girl?..."Ember said smugly to the boy who only look determined.

"I want a rematch…And this time let's raise the difficulty levels…"Danny said with a determined smile on his face, feeling his competitive side acting up.

"If your that desperate for me to beat you again…Then so be it…"She said with a shrug.

Half an hour passed and the two played 6 more rounds, with Amberline winning each one and enjoying each and every one of them.

"Looks like I win again Danny…"She teased but blinked when she saw a weird smile on his face.

"Heh..Yeah…I guess ya did…Good game…"He said with a shrug, while the girl looked at him strangely.

"Let's play another game, you up for NASCAR 08, it's a racing video game…"Danny said in a casual tone while Amberline still looked cocky.

"Well I guess I have enough time to beat you once more…"She said in a smug tone while Danny inserted the game.

She was definitely going to enjoy winning again.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

"YOU LOSE! WE HAVE A WINNER!..."The television screen shouted simultaneously while Danny did a small victory dance while Ember look angry now.

 _"_ _I won…I won~…"_ He sang and he enjoyed the win while he looked at his competition.

"There no way…You totally cheated…"Amberline said, feeling sore about her lose.

"What?...Because I'm good at this?...'He teased and noticed a determined look on her face.

"I totally demand a rematch…"She insisted.

"As you wish, milady…"Danny said with a mock bow.

About twenty minutes have passed and it was 5-3 with Danny in the lead while Ember was getting more competitive by the minutes. She would have demanded another round when she suddenly felt a yawn.

"You alright?...'Danny asked as he noticed that she looked tired all of a sudden.

"Yeah…Uh…What time is it?..."Ember asked to the boy.

"Almost 8'o' clock…"Danny answered.

 _"_ _What's going on? I usually don't even get tired until at least 9…Man, I can't believe this was happening when I was about to beat him…"_ She thought in frustration before turning his attention.

"I think I better be getting home, I'll see ya later Danny…"Ember said, before another yawn escaped her mouth.

"You want me to fly you home, it's is getting pretty late?...'Danny offered but the girl shook her head.

"No thanks, I can take a cab…" She lied, not wanting to risk him catching her or ask where she lived.

Ember soon left Fenton Works, with Danny seeing her out. As she walked away from the weird building, she immediately hid inside a nearby alley and transformed back into her ghost self, wasting no time, she teleported back home, eager to hit the hay and get some rest.

* * *

 _The Ghost Zone_

 _Just 5 feet from Ember's realm_

Ember soon appeared by her door, feeling frustrated that she missed her initial target.

"Darn it…but whatever, at least I am close…"Ember muttered as she was about to enter until-

"Well what do we have hear?..."A chipper voice sang and Ember turned around to see Spectra and Bertrand nearby.

"Hey Penny…Hey Bertrand…What's up?..."Ember greeted the two ghosts.

"Really Ember…That's all you have to say to us…"Penelope said with her hands on her hips to the ghostly diva who suddenly looked annoyed.

"What are you going on about?..."Ember asked with an eye roll, already knowing that Spectra was on one of her infamous dramatic kicks she got.

"Lately you have been a no-show in the whole ghost zone, every day you disappear for hours and every night you're too busy to hang out with me or the others and lately you look like you have a lot on your mind…and why do you look like your about to drop in exhaustion?..."Penelope asked in an aggravating tone, while Ember kept a straight face.

' _Dammit…She's gotten suspicious…"_ Ember thought in dismay. While she did hang out with Spectra, she was a huge gossip and she didn't want to risk Penelope wanting to _"get in"_ on her plan by taking advantage of her teen form.

She was already dealing with enough grief without her " _friend"_ deciding to add more but Ember figured this would have happened sooner or later and she already had her story straight…and that was the truth…or what Spectra will believe is the truth.

'Alright…So what do you think I am doing?...'She said sarcastically to the red haired ghoul who looked in interest.

"I think you are stirring up something rather malevolent…and with Phantom's portal down, I can imagine you don't have anything better to do than plot is demise or something equally as ghastly…"Spectra said, using her sense to detect how Ember would come up with an excuse. To her surprise she didn't sense any dishonesty coming from her as she spoke.

"Okay…You want to know what I am doing…Fine, I am plotting on getting rid of the dipstick...I have been using teleportation to sneak into the human world to spy on him and try and find his weak point and the reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want to risk any of Phantom's stupid ghost buddies finding out and tattling on me…That satisfied you?...'Ember said with her arms crossed and smirked when Penelope suddenly looked frustrated, like she was hoping there was more to that story.

 _"_ _Teleportation…Well that explains why she looks like a train wreck…"_ Spectra thought as she knew it was the one power that took Ember forever to recover from.

"I hope this means you both can keep your big yaps shut…The last thing I need is for some loudmouth to overhear you both and ruin everything…"Ember said in a threatening tone which didn't work on Spectra but still had some effect on Bertrand.

"Come down girl…Your secret is safe with me, anything to get rid of that brat Phantom and his irksome little playmates…"Spectra said, slightly disappointed that this wasn't as dramatic as she hoped it would have been but she couldn't sense any deceit in Ember's words.

"Just try not a screw up…"Bertrand said snidely only to cower when Ember growled at him.

'What was that you little freak?...'Ember said menacingly, her tiredness was worsening her temper.

"I..I said nothing…"Bertrand squeaked but soon received a hard punch courtesy of one very ticked off Ember.

"Oh poo… and here I thought you were doing something exciting and mysterious for a change…"Spectra muttered in a bored tone, upset that her mystery ended sooner than she wanted.

"I'm not a soap opera Spectra, so I suggest you try and find some other victim for your amusement until the Dipstick's portal is up and running again…"Ember said before entering her realm, slamming the door.

"Let's go Bertrand…Let's see if " _Love from the Beyond"_ is on television right now…'Spectra muttered as she flew back to her realm, ignoring her assistant's complaint about his bruised eye.

Once the two ghosts were long gone, Ember let out a sigh of relief, happy that she managed to dodge a bullet with them.

"I'm glad that's over…I don't think I could have lasted any longer keeping that straight face if she kept pressing on…but thankfully Penny has a pretty short attention span when she gets bored…Ember muttered, as she immediately took out her phone and called Kitty to give her a heads-up.

"Hey girl…It's Ember, listen, I just had a run in with Spectra….What's? She did?..."Ember said as Kitty explained her own encounter with the emotion eater earlier today from the other line.

"Anyway she asked about what was going on and I told her I was just plotting against Phantom…NO! I did not tell her about _you-know-what_ , that's a secret I plan on never letting become common knowledge…I just told her that I was spying on the dipstick and using teleportation to sneak into the human world and she got bored soon after…I just called to let you know in case she gets curious again and tries to get any more info…Just tell her what I told you with the exception about _"Amberline_ "…You get it…"Ember said into the phone.

"Good, anyway I got to get some sleep, see ya later Kitty…"Ember said before hanging up and then released another yawn, feeling both physically and emotionally drained from this entire day.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she climbed into her bed and almost immediately fell asleep, happy that this day was now over and all she could do was sleep and dream of achieving all of her ambitions and rocking out to the entire world forever.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Diptick?_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I have been on fire lately and I couldn't stop tying this since last night…anyway I hope you enjoyed " _Questions and Confusion"._ Also _"Love from the Beyond" is_ a soap opera I mentioned in my other story " _Cupid's Wrath"_ but these stories are not connection in any other way.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Kitty is one thing but Ember is very deceptive as shown here, she knows how to give a believable alibi to Spectra almost on the spot and stop her "interest".

 **MYRIAM** : Thank you and your welcome, I am pleased to see that you enjoyed it.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	17. The Dipstick?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 17:_** **_The Dipstick?_**

 _Casper High_

 _1977_

 _It was a typical day at Casper High, students were loitering in the halls, gossiping and goofing off and basically just minding their own business. Suddenly a shy, dark auburn haired girl entered the building and felt self-conscious as all of the eyes were suddenly upon her, staring at her with judgmental looks._

 _The girl tried to ignore the eyes and immediately went to her locker, she couldn't explain it but she had a bad feeling that something bad was just around the horizon._

 _"_ _McLAME!..."A high pitch, shrill voice shouted and the girl timidly turned around and nearly had her jaw dropped at what she saw._

 _It was her bully Alexandria Green…but she was dressed as a clown and was surrounded by a pair of cops that for some reason looked like their vice-principal Mr. Johnson. Had she not been so scared, she would have laughed at the sight of her tormentor looking so ridiculous._

 _"_ _What's going on here?...'She asked, not understanding any of this._

 _"_ _Young lady, you are coming with us to be punished for doing this to Alexandria…"Cop Johnson said as he grabbed the girl's hand._

 _'_ _WHAT?! But I didn't do anything…"The girl shouted but was soon dragged away. Suddenly she was pushed into some classroom…only to look up to see it was a courtroom and the judge was also there on the large podium._

 _"_ _What?..."The girl thought in confusion, not yet understanding what was happening._

 _"_ _Amberline Mclain...You have been accused on the crime of pranking the school's most popular girl, how do you plea?..."The Judge demanded to the plaintiff._

 _"_ _I swear I had nothing to do with any of this…"Amberline insisted, still not believing this was happening._

 _"_ _Do we have anyone here to confirm Ms. Mclain's story?..." The Judge asked and the falsely accused girl turned around to see that no one else was there but Alexandria the clown who was glaring daggers at her._

 _There was no one here to help her….Nobody wanted to help her._

 _Before the auburn girl could weep and before the judge could ask the jury to reach the verdict, a voice broke through the otherwise quiet courtroom._

 _"_ _She's innocent…"A soft, male voice said._

 _Amberline turned around and her jaw dropped to see a boy she had never seen before enter the room and looked at her with a determined smile. He had black hair and he looked to be around her age…but who was he?_

 _"_ _Who are you?..."Alexandria the clown demanded to the boy._

 _"_ _I am here to say Amberline is innocent of all that's she's been accused of…"The boy, said as he stared at the judge._

 _"_ _Explain…"The judge demanded._

 _"_ _She's been hanging out with me all day…So she couldn't have done this…"The boy explained as he pointed to clown Alexandria._

 _"_ _That's a laugh…Who would want to hang out with McLAME?...'Clown Alexandria asked with a scoff._

 _"_ _I did…"The boy answered as he turned to the girl who was looking at him in disbelief._

 _"_ _What is he talking about?...I don't remember hanging out with him…"The girl thought until she heard the Judge banging his gavel._

 _"_ _Very well…Ms. Mclain, you are hereby proving innocent of all the accused, you are free to go home…"The judge said as he banged his gravel._

 _Amberline blinked but suddenly found herself out of the courtroom with no Judge, no stupid cops, no Alexandria and no one with cold, judgmental eyes…only the boy that just saved her._

 _But why?_

 _"_ _Who are you and why did you help me?..."Amberline demanded…True, she was grateful that this boy helped saved her from whatever was happening but this was too weird._

 _Why would he lie and help a girl he didn't even know?...Why did he help the girl that no one seemed to remember either?_

 _"_ _Why…Why….Why did you lie and say I hung out with you?..."Amberline asked to the boy who suddenly had a smile on his face and for the first time she noticed the look in his eyes._

 _It wasn't the same indifference she always saw in her classmates, or the cold, hate she saw only earlier today, and they were absolutely nothing like the arrogant, sadistic gleam that have always been in Alexandria's eyes…They…His eyes were blue…and they seemed…nice?_

 _"_ _I wasn't lying…Don't you remember…You were at my house last night and we spent time together…"The boy said and Amberline blinked in surprised._

 _They spent time together yesterday?_

 _"_ _Remember, you played guitar so great and then we played some games together…."The boy said kindly and Amberline noticed his smile as well._

 _It…It seemed like it was real. Suddenly she realized he had complimented her musical skills and she blushed a bit._

 _"_ _You…You like the way I play guitar?...'She asked in a flustered tone, feeling strangely light all of the sudden._

 _She didn't remember this boy…but he seemed nice._

 _"_ _I thought you were awesome…"The boy said with kindness in his voice._

 _He only kept smiling at her and Amberline didn't know what she was feeling…but he did a nice thing to her today and she really appreciated it. He had saved her from Alexandria's accusation and he even said she was awesome._

 _She couldn't explain why…but she felt happy._

* * *

Ember suddenly jolted awake, shaking her head and wondering what the heck that dream was all about. She couldn't believe that she had a dream with the dipstick in it. She couldn't believe that she was dreaming about her old, pathetic self being " _rescued"_ by that dork with the hero-complex and feeling _happy_ about it.

"Ugh…I knew I shouldn't have drunk all that pop when I was at his place…"Ember mutter, chalking up the reason for the strange dream she had just had.

Glancing at her clock, she was happy that it was still pretty early and she decided now was as good a time as any to get ready for class. As she bathed and got dressed, she tried to forget that stupid dream that for some reason was stuck in her mind like gum on the bottom of a shoe!

Just because Phantom took pity on her and decided to bail her out doesn't mean she owed him anything…She didn't _ask_ to be rescued or whatever and she shouldn't feel any weird about any of this.

Though she still couldn't believe the events from yesterday, about Paulina pranking her and her getting her revenge in fold, not to mention Phantom saved her from getting detention or worse when that bitch tried to tattle on her to Lancer, after that she remembered getting burgers, feeling angry of watching the enemy in _her_ limelight and later performing for him and playing video games with him like they were actually _friends_ or something.

It was surreal…but it didn't mean anything, she had only done it to get closer to her enemy and find out his weakness…and she did managed to find some…just not the kind she was immune to, which meant she had to keep going with her plan and plots.

This entire situation was getting strange but it didn't mean anything...At least that was what she was telling herself anyway as she kept getting dressed. Ember was soon brushing her now auburn hair, now fully dressed and about ready to get going to school and back to her spying.

Once done, she was about to teleport, only to hear a loud knocking on her door.

" _Oh…Who can it be at this hour?..._ 'Ember thought as she immediately changed back to her ghost form. Quickly, she answered the door and frowned when she saw that no one was there.

"Ugh…I don't have any time for some stupid game of ding dong ditch…I got to get going if I want to get there in time…."Ember muttered, wanting to be able to snag some waffles before the cafeteria was all out.

Slamming the door, she immediately used teleportation and was soon out of her realm, unknown that a certain someone was watching her from a distance with a pair of specialized spy gear.

"Now what is that little banshee up to?..."Skulker muttered as he managed to catch a glimpse of Ember before she slammed the door.

Not wasting anytime, he sent another of his droids to knock on the door once more. After 5 minutes of knocking, there was still no answer and Skulker knew that Ember was far too volatile to stand such a racket for such a length of time.

"Now what is happening here?..."Skulker muttered as he flew to the door. Using his tools, he managed to pick the lock and snuck into his foolish ex-girlfriend's realm.

Once inside, he searched around and saw no sign of the ghostly diva, which meant only one thing. She used teleportation…but why?

"That shrew was just here and if my instincts are right, she used her least practical power to sneak into the human world…dammit…"Skulker growled, feeling angry at the idea that he had just missed her, he wanted to get back at her for what she did to his suit but now it looks like something else was brewing.

If he was right, Ember was likely plotting something in the human world, likely to fulfil her goal of world domination…It would certainly explain why she's been so busy lately to hang out with the other denizens. He had been suspicious of her absences lately and now he knew that whatever she was doing, it was likely some evil plot to fulfil her ambitions. He didn't like that. He didn't like the fact that she was getting the chance to go in the human world and do who knows what and likely fighting the whelp at this point while he was trapped in the zone, being forced to settle hunting small time pray and being denied the glory of the hunt on that ghost brat.

"Not for long…When she gets back, I'll corner her and settle things…"Skulker said as he left the premises, but not before leaving one of his droids to stand in guard to alert him when his ex-girlfriend returned home.

It didn't matter what she was doing but Ember was a ghost and she had to return to her realm at some point.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Casper High_

Ember entered the high school, feeling a great sense of pride that she no longer felt tired or a throbbing headache due to her teleportation, because now it meant that she had one of the rarest powers in the zone with no downside anymore. As she roamed the halls, she couldn't help but noticed that all eyes were on her, as she could hear that people were whispering as they stared at her, much to her annoyance.

 _'_ _What?..."_ Ember thought, but shook her head, they were probably staring because of that stupid prank from yesterday.

Deciding to ignore it, she went to the cafeteria and was thrilled to see that no one was in line, wasting no time; she grabbed a waffle, grape jelly, milk and an orange and decided it would be enough to keep her going until lunch time. Once seated, she noticed that everyone was now staring at her like she was come caged animal and that was starting to annoy her greatly.

"What?..."She barked to the whole cafeteria, who suddenly flinched that she noticed them.

 _Idiots._

Suddenly, a few bold students approached her, wearing nervous but amazed expressions on their faces and Ember could only wonder what was going on through their heads, especially since due to Paulina's stupidity, they have mostly been avoiding her like she had the plague or something.

"Excuse me…Um…Amberline…"Some blonde freshman asked as he addressed the girl.

"What?..."She asked with her arms crossed, already losing her patience.

"Uh…Well…I…"The boy stuttered, feeling nervous from her glare.

"Is it true?...'Some girl asked as she held a newspaper in her hand.

"What is true?...'She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl showed her the paper and Ember's eyed widened when she saw picture of her with the dipstick and his pals, she saw one when she had left the school with them, likely from the reporters she ran into and she even saw a picture of her in Phantom's arms as they left the Nasty Burger.

The title read: " ** _Who's that girl to Team Phantom?"_ ** in big, bold letters.

"You gotta be kidding me…"Ember said as she grabbed the paper and couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe it, she enjoyed that she had been in the limelight but she was sick of the idea that it was because of Phantom and his stupid friends, instead of for herself and her talents.

"It must be so cool to hang out with them…Is it true that you and Danny are even doing a project together?...'Some blonde girl asked with obvious amazement and maybe a hint of envy in her voice.

"Not this again…Look, Lancer assigned us to do a book report and Sam invited me to the Nasty Burger but that's it… There's nothing big or special about that…"Ember said, feeling annoyed by their jealous glances.

"What do you mean _nothing_ special? You got to hang out with _DANNY PHANTOM_ and his team all day yesterday!...'Some girl screeched and Ember hissed, feeling very annoyed now.

"Oh, I know who they are…There just people…"Ember said in annoyance but her words were drowned out when a bunch of other kids surrounded her, demanded details about what's like being with the school's golden team.

"Do you think you can get me Danny's number?..."Some red haired bimbo begged but was soon pushed by a brunette.

"Did you get to see the Fenton Works lab?..."Some nerd asked with interest.

'You got to _fly_ with Danny! You have to tell me what's that like!..."A girl begged in desperation and Ember was getting red in the face right now, getting angrier by the second.

She loved getting attention and people begging her for stuff about her…but not this time!

Wasting no time, she immediately grabbed her bag and her meal and immediately ran out of the cafeteria, with the teenaged paparazzi chasing after her, once out she quickly checked her surrounding and immediately became invisible, just in time to see those losers out and looking for her.

"Freaks…"She muttered in anger and annoyance, feeling humiliated that she only got chance by screaming fans for the _wrong_ reason.

While she was invisible, she searched for a hiding spot so she could eat the rest of her breakfast in peace before homeroom started, wanting to forget the last ten minutes and just go on with her day. She soon found herself on the roof of the school which was completely deserted at this time. Quickly, kept eating her breakfast, happy that she was no longer hungry but still upset that she was only getting any attention just because of her one enemy…She didn't want to get it that way, she wanted to get it because _she_ had done something to warrant any real admiration like her singing for starters.

"I can't believe it…Here I am hiding on the roof to avoid a group of teenagers as I ate my food…And here I thought things might have been different…except only the reasons are different…"Ember muttered as her mind filled with some unwanted memories.

She recalled that when she had been alive, how she would often hide up here to avoid Alexandria and her minions bullying her that the roof had almost been her sole lunch time sanctuary…or a nice place for her to hide and cry when she needed to, it had only been David and the other needs like bathroom breaks and/or water that prevented her from staying there each day.

* * *

 ** _Flashback 30 years ago_**

 _August of 1977_

 _Casper High_

 _On the roof of the school, an auburn haired girl in a pair of sweaty gym clothes was there, curled into a ball as she silently weep and prayed that no one could find her up there, especially in the state of the clothes she was currently clutching as she cried._

 _Her skirt and her sweater were rip a part in the most horrendous ways possible and she had no choice but to stay in her gym clothes despite how sweaty they were from the hellish workout their gym teacher made them do today. She dreaded going home in this state, not just because of the weird looks she would get but she was in no hurry to have her mother see her like that and start yelling at her before she could explain what happened._ _She had just gotten out of gym class and went to get dressed only to find that her skirt was ripped apart and was nearly exposing some of her private areas while her sweater had been cut around the chest area, making her look horrible that she had no choice but to change back into her gym outfit….except it was too late as Alexandria and her posse had seen her and started making fun of her as they always did._

 _What did that girl have against her anyway?!_

 _Anyway, she knew that as always her mother would believe she was just making excuses before sentencing her to her room while she would sew her damaged clothes and would make no effort to hide her distaste that her "time was being wasted"._

 _"_ _Why does this always happen to me?..."The girl whispered, feeling so vulnerable at the moment, just wishing she didn't have to deal with this._

 _It's been only a week since the new school year had started and already she knew she would be the butt of many of Alexandria's jokes just as she had been last year and the year before that._ _She had no idea what she did to get that girl to hate her so much that she had been her primary target for over TWO years but she knew that Alexandria hated her and nothing she did was going to stop it._

 _The only good thing was that at least she didn't have to worry about David seeing her in her sorry state as he was absent today, having a dentist appointment. She knew that she would have probably couldn't stand it if the man of her dreams had seen her and started laughing at her like she was sure Alexandria and her followers were doing right now._

 _Suddenly the girl heard the bell and mentally cursed as she knew that now was the time for class and she would have no choice but to face Alexandria's jeering. She weighed her options and she knew that if she skipped class, her parents would find out and she knew that she didn't want to deal with them reprimanding her over that._

 _Seeing no other choice, she went to the stairs to rejoin her next class, dreading each and every moment of it._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Ember shook away that horrible memory and decided to just continue eating her cheap breakfast before class started and before any of those losers somehow found her up here _._ As soon as she was done, she glanced at her watch and saw that she had about ten minutes to get to homeroom and she wanted not to risk running into Phantom's fan club again. Before she could do anything, she heard the last voice she wanted to hear right now.

"Hey Amberline…"Danny, in his ghost form, said as he flew down before her.

Turning around and forcing a smile on her face…She greeted the white haired boy who was smiling at her, much like he had done in her dream.

 _"_ _Stop that_ …"She thought, trying to shake off that weird though as she addressed her project partner.

"Hey Danny…What's up?..."Amberline asked in a casual tone to the boy who had transformed into his human form.

"Nothing much…"He said casually to the girl, and then raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"If you don't mind me asking…Why are you on the roof at this hour?...'Danny asked, only to see her frown, like she remembered something that bothered her.

"I'm trying to avoid a bunch of losers who seriously need to get their own lives…"She muttered, not even looking at the eye as she expressed her annoyance.

"I…I take it you saw the paper this morning…"Danny said in an embarrassed tone, guessing what must have happened to her that made her like that.

"Your fan club really need to lighten up…Look, I know that for celebrities, it's common to have a bunch of people worship the ground that you walk on but I never realized how crazy they can get just because I got the chance to hang out with you guys yesterday…It's not even like you guys took me to some big red carpet event, it was just going to the Nasty Burger and doing homework…"She said with her arms crossed and raised an eyebrow when she saw Danny sigh and look bothered.

"I'm sorry about that…I can get that it's probably annoying…"He said looking down, before suddenly smiling slightly… "How about I give you an all-expense trip to class, 100% crazy fan free?..."Danny offered to the girl who sighed.

"Whatever…I guess you're preferable than running into those losers again…"She said shrugging, earning a grin from the ghost boy.

"As you wish milady…"He said with a playful bow, earning an eye roll from the girl, who he suddenly turned intangible and flew her down to Lancer's class, which thankfully was still empty.

* * *

 _Ghost Zone_

 _Later that afternoon_

Ember couldn't have been more grateful when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and her torture of being the Dipstick's plus one all day long. All day people were asking her about her connection to Danny and whatever other shit they had been imagining.

She would have used her powers to hide from them much like how Danny did, only for that guy to follow her, offering to " _guard"_ her from his stupid fans and she was forced to allow it since she was between a rock and a hard place. When they weren't in class, Danny offered to keep her invisible and take her to wherever she wanted like he was her little body guard or something and she had to keep her act going longer…but what weird her out was that it wasn't as tiresome or awful as she thought it would have been….Sure, it sucked that she's been reduced to accepting his help, but she at least managed to spy on him more closely…but she still has yet to find anything remotely useful to her.

She recalled Danny making some crack about the A-Listers who tried schmoozing him earlier only to meet not so subtle rejection and she even found herself laughing at him crack about Mr. Felucca's new hair piece which was so obvious. She had also spent time with Sam and Valerie as well, since Foley was off doing his mayor thing and Danny's sister was off on some field trip with her senior class.

It was kinda weird that she was hanging out with her enemies, being so casual and social with them but it was all just a means to further her own goals…that was what she reminded herself.

Anyway, some good had happened as she managed to pass Lancer's stupid quiz on the new deal, Paulina was also absent today, likely at home to nurse her bruised pride until her humiliation passed over which Ember really savored and also, she and Danny practiced a bit for their scene for the mermaid project, which only guaranteed them getting an A on the project.

Anyway, now here she was back in the good old GZ, happy to have her time as Amberline done for the day and she could relax at home as Ember Mclain. All her homework and assignments were done, she pretty much passed that quiz and she had her entire mermaid project memorized, so she was ready for tomorrow.

Now all that was left is some much deserved and needed R&R. As she got out of her realm to finally have some real fun today, she suddenly found herself face to face with Skulker, who looked peeved.

"What do you want Skulker?..."Ember said hostile like to her ex.

"I know what you've been up to Ember?..."Skulker said surprising her.

Ember panic a bit but decided to play it cool, she recalled that Skulker was a brute and an idiot and she could handle that…She also remember that he was _extremely_ thick headed.

"What are you talking about?..."She said in a bored tone, while she was being careful about him.

She thought for a bit that he might have figured out her half-human status but then she figured that couldn't be the case since he likely would have attacked her upon seeing her, rather than just approach and talk to her.

"I know that you have been using teleportation to sneak into the human world and I want in…'Skulker demanded to the diva that was sending him a dirty glare.

"You've been stalking me again haven't you?...'She accused to her ex-boyfriend who didn't back down.

"I mean it Ember, if you take me to the human world, I will forgive you for the damage you did to my suit the other day…"Skulker said, only to see Ember growl at him suddenly.

" _Forgive me_?! You _deserved_ getting your suit destroyed by the way you walked into _my_ realm and start making stupid demands like you're doing right now…"Ember hissed to the Mohawk ghost.

"Skulker, I already have enough to deal with right now and I'm not taking you to the human world just because you ask…No… Scratch that…DEMAND me to do it…"Ember said angrily to the idiot.

"You dare to deny my request?!...'Skulker growled.

"I dare for two reasons: 1) You _know_ that teleportation takes a lot out of me and that taking two people only makes it worse and 2) We broke up and you mean nothing to me right now and I'm not going to let you ruin my plans just because you're itching to hunt Danny once more…"Ember said, seeing right through Skulker.

It was obvious he wanted to hunt Danny again and she wasn't going to help him out with that. Skulker seethed and was about to yell and rant…only to blink a bit, like she had said something strange.

"Wait…Did you just say _Danny?..._ 'Skulker asked in a perplexed voice.

"What?...'Ember asked not getting what he was getting at.

"The whelp! You just called him _"Danny_ "…'Skulker said, like he was trying to make some big point, not that Ember could see it.

"And?…"Ember asked with her hands on her hips, already tired with Skulker's stupidity.

"What's going on Ember?...Usually you call him _either dipstick, baby pop_ or just plain _Phantom_ …but you just called him ' _Danny_ " a second ago…"Skulker asked in an accusing voice.

Ember played a cool front but on the inside she was panicking…." _Darn it…I shouldn't have said that, alright…be cool Ember…."_ She thought as she calmly addressed the hunter ghost.

"Yeah.. It's his name or whatever…"Ember said with a shrug, acting like it wasn't any big deal.

"What are you up to Ember that you won't let me in on it?..."Skulker demanded to the ghostly diva who now had blazing hair and red eyes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out…Unlike you, I have an afterlife to get back to and I don't have time to babysit you as I do my plot…"Ember sneered and dodged when Skulker threw a punch at her.

The two ghosts engaged in a short fight which once again ended with Ember winning and Skulker cursing over the state of his newest suit. Not wanting any more time, Ember left to enjoy herself, she was unaware that someone had witness the brawl.

"My…My…My…Looks like things might be getting interesting after all…."Spectra said as Bertrand filed her nails like a good little minion.

"What do you suppose that was about?..."Bertrand asked as he continued performing the degrading demand of giving his boss a manicure.

'Did you hear what Skulker said…Ember called the ghost brat " _Danny"…"_ Spectra said as she admired her hand and soon raised her foot to her little minion, silently commanding him to continue with his work.

'So what…That _is_ his name after all…"Bertrand pointed out as he gave his boss her pedicure.

"True…but since when does Ember ever call him that?...'Spectra pointed out, thinking there might be more to Ember's story than she thought.

When Ember told her that she was sneaking to the human world to spy on Phantom and plot to get rid of him, well that was believable enough but with whatever Ember was doing, it seemed to be taking a rather long time and Spectra was getting rather curious as to what it really involved.

"What do you suppose we should do?...'Bertrand asked as he buffed Spectra's toes, clearly not enjoying it.

"For now…Let's wait and see…I don't know what Ember is doing in the human world…but if it's bigger than we think it is, we'll find out soon enough…"Spectra said with a smirk as she stared at her nails and soon criticized them to an irked Bertrand.

She had a feeling that the next few days would be very interesting, especially with Ember as she did her little plot, whatever it may be. Ember was her friend and Phantom was her enemy…As a wise man once said keep your friends closer and keeps the enemies even closer. Her friend was doing something that had her being dangerously close to their mutual enemy and if that was true, Spectra wanted to know what it was.

No matter what, her little friend would soon answer to her one way or the other.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Friends or Foe's (A.K.A. Reminders of the past)_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy21415** and **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** Sometimes things don't always go as we would have planned but no matter how much she would deny it, Ember _did_ have fun and that means something, despite her obvious denial.

 **Runeion:** Thanks for reminding about that crucial little bit…I'll get back to you on that.

 **Invader Johnny:** Ironic…Maybe but this story is still in its early stages, so as I had said before, we will have to wait and see.

 **Xeziel15:** Thank you for the kind words, I really did enjoy writing the last chapter, especially the little Danny-Ember bits.

 **Spectrekid:** In order to answer both of your reviews:

 ** _(1)_** Thank you, I am glad that you are pleased with my work :)

 ** _(2)_** In that order: 1) as shown in this chapter, Spectra may have been down but she is not yet out, as seen here. 2) Ember is just surprised but she's still very stubborn and in denial of the idea of actually growing to like Danny and his friends….but as a wise time Master once said _: Only time will tell_. 3) I hope you enjoyed this little scene here. 4) And I don't mind answering any and all of your question, so don't hesitate and don't be shy.

 **DragShot:** I don't mind, I enjoy your comments and critiques. Yeah, it probably _would_ freak Ember out at this point but things are still too early for anything. Ember is trying hard to act like a normal girl in front of Danny and Danny only appreciates the fact that she's not after him for his fame or his heart…and this story will just keep getting more intense as they spend more time together.

Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I always pictured that if Ember would play any kind of video game, I always thought she would like games like Guitar Hero if any…It just seemed fitting given her character.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	18. Friends or Foe's

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 18:_** **_Friends or Foe's (A.K.A. Reminders of the past)_**

 _Casper High_

 _The following Monday_

The next few days had flown by for Ember, who had enjoyed her weekend to the fullest and was now ready to face another week at Casper High, playing her act and spying on her foes under their nose. She was in a particular good mood since she and Danny managed to pass the mermaid assignment with flying colors…though it bummed her that she couldn't use that as a pretense anymore to spy on him or see the progress of the Fenton Portal.

Thankfully, one good thing has happened is that Phantom's fan club had calmed down and were no longer all over her, preferring to actually go crazy over the dipstick rather than one of this _"associates"…._ though she was forced to watch the fans go crazy over her enemy and flat out _ignore h_ er, which was just as insulting and irritating. Even worse Paulina came back to school today after that prank she pulled on her. Her hair was no longer pink and her face was back to normal, and that picture that she put online was taken down somehow, Ember wasn't sure how she did it but it didn't matter, the picture might be off the web but people weren't going to forget it anytime soon.

One thing that was for sure, Paulina was back and was as nasty as ever, especially to Amberline, who she still views as her prime suspect, but Ember didn't care and just ignored her, but kept an eye out in case she did anything stupid once more.

"Hey Amberline…"Sam said as she greeted the girl who looked to be lost in thought. She didn't know when it happened or why, but ever since she pulled that prank on Paulina, Sam has been being unusually social lately in regards to the newest student who tried to act as nonchalant about it as possible.

"Huh, oh…Hey Sam…"She said to the Goth who raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind?..."She asked to the girl who suddenly looked like she ate something very bitter.

"Just being forced to face the fact that our freedom from that spoiled brat has come to an end…"She said with distaste in her tone, which Sam soon nodded.

"Tell me about it…Those few days of her being _"out sick"_ were some of the nicest and quietest I've had in a long time…"She said with a nod, with her eyes landing on the school princess at the end of the hall who was talking to her posse, acting just the same as she always did.

Sam knew it was because she likely strong armed her followers and the students that worshiped her into believing that last week never happened, likely by threatening to do something nasty, whatever it was. Suddenly Paulina turned her attention to look at the two girls, only to glare before turning back to her minions, acting like she hadn't even seen them, earning a school by the dark haired goth and the auburn haired new girl.

"Just what's with that girl? What does she have against me?!..."Ember muttered, wondering why she had become a part of the girls hate list.

True she had pranked her and made no secret her contempt for the cheerleader but she had started it. She hadn't even uttered two words to Paulina before she tried to push her around and when she realized she couldn't, she flat out turned to hostility.

Much like another mean popular girl who had it out for her in what felt like another lifetime ago, when she had crossed paths with her on the first day of freshman year and her fate had been sealed.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK 32 years in the past_**

 _Casper High_

 _September of 1975_

 _The school had been swarming with many young, rambunctious but ultimately wayward students who were forced to reluctantly say goodbye to their summer vacation and now had to face yet another day of teachers, quizzes, peer pressure, homework, books and not-so dirty looks from those around them. Needless to say, not a lot of them were happy._

 _One particular student was actually very unhappy but for different reasons. Entering the hall was a young girl no older than fourteen with long auburn hair in a messy ponytail, wearing a green sweater vest along with a long, gray skirt, giving the vibe of being a wall flower._ _This girl was young Amberline Mclain, age 14, who had moved to Amity Park only a year before and had a pretty tough time at Casper Middle School since no one seemed to want to hang out with her, labelling her a loner._

 _It sucked but Amberline was used to it, it was the fifth time her family has moved in the last ten years from California, and she had been places such as Texas, New York, Florida, Washington and Wisconsin. Her father worked at a huge insurance company that he was determined to be in charge of one day. He was so obsessed with one day becoming VP that he always did things like suck up to his boss and take any chance to further his career, which involved him transferring when a position was offered to him, not at all caring how that pretty much uprooted her life._

 _Amberline hoped that this would be the last time; she didn't think she could handle becoming "the new kid" once more, moving to a strange new state where she was basically a total nobody and have to start all over again with trying to scrape even the slightest bit of a life there._ _As Amberline kept moving through the halls, she suddenly found herself falling forward, her books flying as she felt herself hit the ground and suddenly she heard the laughter of her peers._

 _Amberline looked up to see a girl around her age, with long, wavy brown hair, blue eyes and a lot of make up. She was dressed rather fashionably, wearing what looked to be an expensive looking pink dress with a belt at her waist, along with a pair of high heels, one of which was extended out a bit, making Amberline realize the reason for her fall. The girl was also wearing a white scarf that matched her bandana and she was wearing a lot of fancy jewelry. She was pretty…and her eyes were narrowed as she smiled maliciously to her little victim._

 _"_ _Oh my…Sorry…That was rather clumsy of you…"The girl said in between her cruel giggles._

 _Amberline quickly got up and gathered her things while the mean girl left with her friends, who were laughing along with her as they made fun of the "loser"._ _What poor little Amberline hadn't known yet that the little prank of tripping would only be the start of an endless series of insults, mockery, and upright bullying by the other girl for the next few years._

 _She was unaware of that for the moment, as all she was wondering was:_

 _"_ _Why did she do that to me? What did I do to her that made her want to do that to me?..."She wondered as she gathered her things, already having a bad feeling about this place known as High School._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Ember was thankfully brought out that awful flashback when she suddenly heard the goth girl talking once more, likely to answer her question.

"Don't take it personally; I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with her since freshman year and can't find a concrete answer, other than the fact that she's just a spoiled, plastic, Barbie clone who can only feel good about herself by bringing other's down…and so far you won't let her, which may be the reason she's acting extra annoying towards you…"Sam said to the new girl who sighed before moving on.

They had just gotten out of gym period and were now on their way to her least useful class since Danny wasn't in it, but the Goth girl was, hence the reason they were walking and talking together. It was Music Appreciation, on her second day Lancer had told her that she had to take an elective and since she came in late in the semester, there were only few available spots, so she decided to choose Music Appreciation since it was about music, something she was good at and she preferred taking an easy class…only to her shock that the goth girl was taking it as well.

When she had asked her why she was in this class:

 _"_ _I was late that day and the only other option was home economics, so I picked the lesser of the two evils…"Sam answered before turning back to the lesson._

Anyway, the other downside of the class that the so-called music was just a bunch of old, classical music like Beethoven, Mozart and a bunch of other stuff shirts that bored her to tears and the class was taught by Mrs. Bittern, an old fashioned, fussy woman who was also pregnant and looked like she was due any day now.

As the two girls entered the classroom, Sam invited Ember to sit next girl and Ember was still weird out that spooky girl was being so amiable to her, but she ended up sitting next to her as they waited for that bloated pregnant whale known as Mrs. Bittern to come in and bore them with songs from Mozart or some other has been from the other century. Suddenly a woman had entered the classroom who was most definitely not Ms. Bittern. The woman had short, red hair in a bob cut, green eyes, and she was wearing a light green blouse and khaki's with slippers and she looked to be in her thirties or forties at best.

"Good day students, I am Mrs. Murray, you're regular teacher Mrs. Bittern is on maternity leave and won't be available for the rest of the semester, so I will be your substitute teacher…"The woman, Mrs. Murray said, as she wrote her name on the black board.

 _"_ _Great…A sub…_ 'Ember thought in annoyance as she could see some of the students conjuring up pranking plots on their new target.

Soon the woman wanted to get to know the students, so she took out the list and called out each name, went to the student and asked them a few things about themselves, wanting to get to know them or whatever.

"Now is there a Samantha Manson here?..."Mrs. Murray asked, and only heard some snickers as she notice one student raise her hand in annoyance.

"It's _Sam_ Manson, Mrs. Murray _…"_ The goth girl said to the teacher who nodded in understanding.

"Alright then Sam, could you please tell me a little about yourself?..."The teacher asked, only for her eyes to land on another student as Sam gave her details about herself.

Mrs. Murray eyes were caught on a teenage girl that was dressed in purple and black who sat next to the gothic student. She had auburn hair, blue eyes and the teacher had the strangest feeling that she had seen her elsewhere before.

" _Strange…This girl…Why does she look familiar?..."_ The woman thought, before shaking off when she realized Sam had finished and cursing herself that she hadn't even been paying any attention.

"Um…Thank you Sam…"The teacher said quickly before turning back to the list in her hand…and blinked a bit when she saw one particular name on the list that was dangerously close to the goth's.

"Um…Amberline Lain?..."The teacher read out loud and soon saw that mysterious girl raise her arm as well.

"Present…"Amberline said cheekily to the teacher who suddenly looked like she had seen a ghost or something…not that she could know after all…She couldn't after all.

 _"_ _Her name is Amberline as well…"_ Mrs. Murray thought in disbelief before getting herself together about of it, and addressed the girl, trying to hide her bizarre feelings.

"Uh…Amberline…Could you please…well…talk about yourself…"The teacher asked, hoping that no one noticed her uneasiness at this point.

Amberline soon gave a short, brief list about herself before settling down and the teacher only blinked by the attitude, before shaking herself out of whatever she was in.

"Uh…Thank you Amberline…So…Uh…Mickey Miller?..."Mrs. Murray asked randomly and went back to getting to know her students.

The rest of the period was basically like that, with Mrs. Murray getting to know her students before continuing where Mrs. Bittern had left off with Mozart, though all the while the teacher's eyes occasionally landed on the auburn haired student who she swore she had seen somewhere before. Soon the bell rang, signally the end of class. As she still felt strange about her one student, suddenly Mrs. Teslaff had entered the room.

"Murray, come on…Coffee break in the teacher's lounge…"The gym teacher said to the newbie who looked like something spooked her.

"Oh….Coming …" Mrs. Murray said as she had left with her colleague, her thoughts never straying from that strange girl. It was strange but she knew that girl reminded of someone…someone she hasn't seen in a really, _really_ long time but she knew that she was acting irrational.

That was what she was trying to convince herself the rest of the day.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During free period_

Ember didn't know how she ended up like this but here she was in the library with the dipstick, the Goth and Valerie as we did a study group. She had just gotten out of lunch and the three had invited her to join them as Lancer had announced an upcoming test about the mermaid assignment they did. Thankfully the library was mostly deserted right now with the exception of themselves, some nerds who had to be ordered to leave them alone and the librarian who would not stand any " _foolhardiness"_ of any sort.

"Isn't Lancer done torturing us? Wasn't that stupid report enough for him?..."Ember whined as she already grew tired of that story she had thought she had been done with.

"Complaining about it won't help so let's just get this out of the way…'Danny said as he read the book once more, trying to memorize the content and not get a lousy grade, now that he had nothing but enough study time due to the lack of ghost attacks.

Suddenly Danny felt his cellphone vibrating and realized it was a text from Tucker.

"Hold up, Tucker text me…"He whispered to his friends, as he quietly typed since he knew that cellphones were forbidden in the library.

"What he said?...'Ember asked to the boy, more interested in a random text than the actual book she had such distaste for.

"He said he got an anonymous tip from his " _Geek Associates",_ they told him that they discovered that Lancer might be adding an extra credit question on the test…"Danny asked, getting the girl's attention.

"Geek associates?..."Ember asked in confusion to the half ghost boy.

"Don't ask..."Sam answered, insisting that it's nothing to think about.

"So what's the question supposed to be?..."Valerie asked with interest.

"According to his source, it's supposed to be a list of names of _other_ stories written by the author Hans Christian Anderson but he doesn't know how many…"Danny said as he put his phone down and smirked, happy for the opportunity that presented him.

"So…Anyone knows what old Andy wrote besides this story?...'Danny asked sheepishly to the girls who sighed.

"I'll go check and see if they're any other books around here with his name…"Ember offered as she got up, wanting a moment to herself as well.

She directly went to the librarian about any available books written by Hans and she directed her to one bookshelves. Ember looked around to find any book written by that damned author. Suddenly her blue eyes fell on one that had Han's Christian Anderson's name written on it. Immediately, she grabbed the book and turned to face the cover only to stare in disbelief at which book it was.

It was the Ugly Duckling…

Ember suddenly felt a strange sense of nostalgia at the sight of the book, so much that she didn't even question why a children's book was in a high school library in the first place…but she couldn't help but recall it, especially when her mother would have read it to her when she was little…that was before things took a turn south for their family.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Summer of 1966_

 _It was late in the evening in nice, cozy, two story home in the suburbs, there a small little girl that could be no older than five was happily playing in her room, tossing and talking to her teddy bear until her mother came in the child's room._

 _"_ _Amberline, it's time for bed…"Her mother said to the child._

 _"_ _But I'm not tired…"The child whined as she held her bear tightly._

 _"_ _Come now little lady, it's time to get some shut eye…"Her mother said once more to the child who pouted._

 _"_ _Mommy…Can you read me a story?...Pretty pwease?..."Little Amberline said in a pleading tone._

 _"_ _Alright, if I read you a story, do you promise to go to sleep for mommy?..."Her mother said with a chuckle._

 _"_ _Yes ma'am…"She said sweetly._

 _Soon her mother went to her small little book shelf and picked out a book and soon sat in a rocking chair, with her daughter soon climbing up on her and sitting in her lap. Once the child was snuggling in her mother's arms, the woman proceeded to read the child a story._

 _"_ _Once upon a time, there was a duckling born on a nice, quiet farm. However this duckling was different from the rest…While his brothers and sisters were all small and had soft, yellow feathers, he was much bigger than them and his feathers were darker and very rough…."The mother read to the child who was captivated by the tale._

 _"_ _Instead of quaking, this duckling only honked and instead of walking gracefully, he waddled…"She continued._

 _"_ _All the other animals on the farm didn't like the duckling, making fun of him because of his strange appearance and would say…"He's so ugly…" when they thought he wasn't listening…"The mother read but noticed her daughter looking unhappy._

 _"_ _Why were they being so mean to him?..."Little Amberline asked in a sad tone to her mother, obviously feeling bad for the duck._

 _"_ _It was because he was different from the other little ducklings, they thought he was strange for not looking or acting like the others…"Her mother explained and noticed her child was frowning._

 _"_ _Is being different bad?...'Her child asked her._

 _"_ _No…The duckling did nothing bad or wrong, and the other animals shouldn't have been mean to him but don't worry sweetie, he will find his happy ending..."Her mother said, before continuing reading the story._

 _As her mother kept getting to the end of the story, little Amberline started feeling better when she had gotten to the part where the duckling had made friends with the nice old woman, her cat and the rooster and even more when the duckling grown up and found others who looked like him._

 _Swans…_

 _"_ _As the duckling stared at his reflection for the first time ever, he was amazed to see that there was no longer a funny looking duckling but instead saw a full frown swan staring back at him…"The mother read._

 _"_ _Is that me?"...The duckling asked out loud, only to realize that it wasn't a dream or another swan…It was himself…He had grown into a beautiful swan…."She continued._

 _"_ _The duckling was so happy that he jumped into the water and said "I am not ugly! I am just different and I am wonderful just the way I am!..."He said happily as he then went to play with his new friends, the other swans that were in the lake._

 _"_ _Good for him…"Little Amberline said, before a yawn escaped her little mouth._

 _"_ _Uh oh…Looks like someone is ready for bed…"Her mother teased as she carried her daughter and tucked her in bed._

 _Suddenly the girl's father had entered the room, just in time to see his wife tuck their only child in bed._

 _"_ _I see that this little lady is still awake, it seems that you are losing your touch Anne …"He said in a teasing tone to his wife._

 _"_ _I had just read and rocked her to bed when you finally showed up George…"Anne said to her husband before turning her attention to her sleeping little girl._

 _"_ _Good night Amberline, sleep tight…"She said._

 _"_ _Don't let the bed bugs bite…"George said as he got closer to his daughter._

 _"_ _G'night mommy…G'dnight daddy…"She child said before letting out a huge yawn and falling right asleep, feeling safe and warm in her little bed, with her parents watching her as she drifted off to dreamland._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Hey Amberline…"Danny said to the girl who looked to be lost in thought and saw her suddenly snap out of it.

"HUH?! Oh…Uh…Hey Danny, here's one of the books…"She said hastily, giving the book to the boy before looking for another.

"Are you okay?...'He asked in concern to the girl who sighed.

"I'm fine…I just got a little…nostalgic…That's all…"She explained as she went to her book hunt, wanting to forget that worthless little memory that was no longer relevant to her.

"Yeah…I guess these stories have that affect, reminding us of the childhood…"He chuckled.

 _"_ _Oh you have **no** idea dipstick…_ 'She thought before carrying the books back to their table, wanting to shake that memory away.

Her parents meant absolutely nothing to her, they were dead to her…They've been dead to her long before she even died herself…ever since they had stopped caring about her.

Her father George Mclain was nothing but a workaholic that only cared of rising through the ranks at his job in order to someday take over The Hollman Insurance Company, where all he did was work himself into the ground and kiss up to stupid old man Hollman in order to increase himself in the workplace. The only time he was ever home was for dinner and to inform his daughter that it was his house and he was the one who set the rules…

Rules he expected his children to follow without question or disobedience.

Her mother Anne Mclain was a totally different story. While her father was obsessed with climbing the corporate ladder, her mother had become obsessed with climbing the social latter. As her dad kept getting promotions, and thus more money, her mother wanted to increase her own status in the eyes of the community. She would always be cleaning and redecorating the house to meet her standards, making sure dinner was ready when her father got home from work, she would hold book clubs, knitting circles, participated in neighborhood bake sales, fundraisers and socializing with the other neighborhood mothers, all the she was the illusion of being the ideal, sophisticated housewife of the seventies…but she stopped being a real mother a long time ago.

 _'_ _That woman…_ 'She thought in anger before trying to forget about her.

Most of Ember's memories about her was when she was nagging at her to follow the rules, telling her how to dress and basically trying to turn her into an exact copy of herself, a Stepford wife of the seventies, expected to marry a " _decent man"_ and pop out a few children before she was even 20, a woman's who's only purpose was to support her husband and run the house.

It was horrible!

Basically 80% of the time they hardly even spoke to her, let alone spent time with her, since they were so distracted by their ambitions to even remember their eldest child and sometimes even their youngest as well. Her mother only seemed to be around to feed them and to tell them what to do, expecting both of her daughters to act and behave like well-trained pets rather than actual children, especially in the company of her friends or her father's co-workers.

They had never even once encouraged her about her dream. Ember wanted to be a rock star but her parents were _expecting_ her to become some well-off bastard's housewife for the rest of her life. She hated them. She hated that they never bothered to get to know her or even Amy, who was only six when that horrible house fire happened that caused her death and leaving Amy all alone with those people. She hoped that Amy managed to get through that alright, still having the same sweetness she always had intact.

Maybe Ember was being a little harsh but there have been questions that have been haunting her for a long time, questions she knew she would never be able to answer.

Did her parents ever even love her? Certainly they did when she was a little girl, before they both changed for the worse.

Maybe her parents _did_ love her when she was little, and just because they stopped, did that really destroy everything? Maybe they had mourned for her when she passed away?...Maybe they changed and became more attentive to Amy upon losing their first child?...

Ember didn't know and she knew that she never will. She could only hope that her baby sister ended up having a better life than she did.

Ember wanted to forget those awful memories and threw herself into her studying as soon as she rejoined her little study group eager to get a good grade…and eager to forget the memories that were haunting worse than ever now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Penelope Spectra had just returned from a trip to the spa, enjoying the pampering by the ghostly staffs who obsession was giving the best of all spa treatments and having people believe that.

It was a pity though that she had to be in her true, dark form as she couldn't use her beautiful form due to the lack of teen misery to keep it in it's prime….but she knew what the first thing she would do as soon as access between the human world and the ghost world was up and running once more. Until then all she could do is catch up on her beauty sleep, shop, pamper herself and gossip and hang out with her gal pals…except the last one since Ember was off doing her little plot in the human world and Kitty was on a date with Johnny, leaving her alone and bored.

And Spectra didn't like it when she was bored.

Not to mention she was also curious about what Ember could be doing in the human world that would take such a while, she usually wasn't a very patient ghoul. Taking out the cell phone she had bought from Technus…Once that was designed to have access to the Ghost Zone even from the human world, she wasn't the only one since she, Kitty and Ember all bought them once they realized it's special features. Suddenly an idea formed on the dark, emotion eater ghost as she suddenly had a mischievous smirk form on her face as she thought about the ghostly pop princess.

* * *

 _Back at Casper High_

Ember sighed as she had just gotten out of the library with Danny and company walking with her, they had about five minutes to get to class for next period, which was science, which they all took together.

"I still can't believe that Lancer going to make a huge test about some stupid fairytale, what's even the point of knowing what other stories Hans wrote anyway?...'Ember said in a complaining tone to the group who looked just as bugged.

"That's one question we will never find an answer to…"Danny said sarcastically to the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that, thanks to Tucker's tip we at least have a better advantage now…"Valerie pointed out as she got her books from her locker.

Suddenly they all heard a ringing and noticed that it was coming from Amberline who pulled out her cell phone, which looked to be a slightly older model from two years ago. They noticed her eyes widened before glaring when she saw the number before answering.

"What do you want? I'm busy…'She said in a hostile tone into the phone, surprising the members of team Phantom in the process.

"Look now is not the time, in case you forgot, I'm kinda busy and I can't….I do have plans…"She said in annoyance, before suddenly rolling her eyes.

"Look, I can't today and I'm not changing things just because you tell me to…"She said before ending the call, a sour look on her face.

 _"_ _Damn it, Spectra, why the hell would she call me when I'm at school…She knows that I am plotting right now..."_ Ember though angrily, only to notice the weird looks Danny, Sam and Val were giving her.

"Friend of yours?..."Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really...Just an old hag who seems to get her kicks making me miserable and sucking the life out of people…"Amberline said sarcastically, earning a grin from Sam.

"Yeah…My mom can be a major pain too…"Sam said, assuming the woman who had called Ember was her mother, due to the type of annoyance she expressed when she called.

* * *

 _Back with Spectra in the Ghost Zone_

The dark spirit stared at her phone in confusion before smirking and laughing a bit. Ember was so very easy to rile up and it was funny to put her on edge. It was so easy to use the excuse of _"inviting her to hang out at the mall"_ in order to push her buttons. Judging from her tone, she must have been about to do something crucial…maybe in front on their little enemy as well.

Maybe she shouldn't have pulled such a risky move but she was bored and messing with her fellow ghosts has always been fun for her, no matter who they were.

" _That girl…"_ Spectra thought with a shake before leaving the spot, eager to get back to her realm for a much needed beauty nap.

* * *

 _Back at Casper High_

As the group of teenagers that consisted of Amberline, Danny, Sam and Valerie walked away to go to their next class together, they didn't notice or care that Paulina was only a few feet away, glaring daggers at them the whole time.

"What does Danny see in those losers?..."She muttered in a tone which she refused to believe had any jealousy in it.

Danny would have been better off hanging out with her and the A-Listers instead of his tacky, goth bitch of an ex-girlfriend, the geek mayor, an ex-A-Lister who she did _not_ invite back to join only to be rejected and most definitely not the school's new loser who was being so very difficult.

She refused to believe that she should be jealous. She wasn't, she was just mad that her beloved was wasting his time with those losers that didn't deserve him. Danny was wonderful, he deserved to be worshiped and treated like a king, he deserved to have the most beautiful and popular girl ever as his girlfriend and he deserved to be around people who were just like him, popular, cool and on the top of the food chain.

He deserved Paulina, he deserved to be officially crowned as king of the A-Listers and he _didn't_ deserved those losers who would only mar his worth.

"Hey Paulina, did you see? The school council is already making announce for this years prom…"Star said as she greeted her friend.

"Of course I know Star, I'm on the student council in case you forgot…"The head cheerleader said rudely to the blonde who shook it off.

"So, I take it that you're going to start your campaign for prom queen soon huh?...'Star asked her boss…I mean BFF who nodded.

"You know it, though it's just a formality really…Everyone knows I am destined to be crowned Prom Queen…"The popular girl said proudly to her friend.

"You're not worried about anyone running against you?..."Star asked her friend who shook it off.

"Whoever tries will just be some loser who's living in a fantasy world and will only serve to make me look even better when I get my crown and later dance with _my_ Danny…"She said, not at all worried for her win.

She knew that she would be Prom Queen and Danny would become her king. She knew that he would be nominated and will win hands down…He was handsome, heroic and the entire school worshipped and adored him as they did with Paulina. He would definitely win Prom King this year and she would be his queen. After all, there was no way she was going to let _her_ prom date be a loser on what would be the biggest night of their lives.

She would make sure of it.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Let the games begin_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! Looks like the new substitute teacher is getting suspicious on our ghostly pop princess but just who is she and what is she…or what _was_ she to Ember?

Stay tuned and find out…

Also looks like the Paulina drama hasn't ended yet…Poor Danny and poor Ember…

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Spectre Kid:** In that order:

 **1)** The portal will be up soon enough and that's when things will get more complicated for Ember as she has to try twice as hard to make sure no one she knows finds out her secret, also thank you for the offer, I will consider your suggestions and see if they have some place in this story.

 **2)** Thank you, I am very flattered that you feel that way, writing is my passion.

 **Invader Johnny:** When it involves Spectra…trouble is almost always guaranteed…

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** Well, he _is_ a hunter, and while he mostly fall flat, he can have moments of clarity…which is thankfully clashed with his own brutish nature.

 **Danny Phantom619:** I have read stories like that but they aren't really up my alley, I read them if they are well written but they aren't my favorite.

 **Mazamba:** I'll admit the idea has potential…maybe as a future fic if I get the whim for it, but for now I can only be focused on my current fics.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** As seen from this chapter, it's just going to get more severe from this point forward as she is forced to remember the life she once had.

 **DragShot** : Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	19. Let the games begin

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 19: Let the games begin_**

 _The next day_

Ember groaned as she walked out of the classroom, thrilled to finally be out of Science but she was bummed because of that damned pop quiz Lancer gave them, along a ton of homework that was due tomorrow…she didn't remember having to do so much school work the last time she was attending this damned school.

 _"_ _This can't get any more annoying…"_ She thought to herself only to hear some loud pitch screams, alarmed she turned around and frowned when she realized what was really happening.

 _"_ _Oh Danny~…"_ She heard several girls say before giggling like idiots as they surrounded the dipstick who looked dismayed with the attention more than anything.

"Let's catch a movie together after school Danny…" A perky brunette in a tank top said flirtatiously to the teen hero.

"No me…We could do homework at my place…."Some blonde bimbo said as she fluttered her brown eyes as she tried to tempt the boy who remained uninterested.

 _"_ _Bimbos…"_ Ember thought unhappily, not liking the sight of Danny being surrounded by a bunch of stupid, star struck girls…I mean fans…Yeah that's it. She saw more and more girls flirting and asking him out, only for him to shake his head at them, clearly not enjoying what would have been a desperate guy's greatest fantasy.

"I already have study plans later with my friends, so I can't and won't hang out with any of you…"He said rather harshly as he noticed the girls all pouting before leaving to their next class.

"Finally…."He muttered, before noticing that Amberline had been staring with a glare, before losing it once she realized he was looking at her.

"Sorry about that…"He said rather lamely when he saw her glare, wondering why she looked ticked off.

"Forget about that, at least today they managed to leave when you said no…for the third time that is…"She said cheekily, earning a tired chuckle from the boy.

"So you managed to get that last question on that quiz?..."Danny asked the girl who let out a sigh.

"Let's make a long story short, If I end up getting a C+ on that quiz, I'll be lucky…"She muttered, feeling just so drained about it all.

She was trying hard to keep a somewhat decent GPA solely to avoid getting in trouble and not have the teachers try and call her parents and thus ruin all of her plans. She was taking a total of six classes this semester: _English, Math, Gym, Social Studies, Music Appreciation and Science_. Her two worst classes were math and gym, and she was only surviving the former solely because of Kitty's tutoring. Her best classes were Music Appreciation, Social Studies and English and she was pretty sure she'll end up getting a C overall in science.

High school was hell, no matter what era you were in.

"Yeah…Same here…"Danny said rubbing the back of his head as he chatted with the blue eyed girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, As the two kept talking, they weren't really noticing that most of the other students in the hall were paying attention to their interaction, some with jealousy, some with admiration and some with indifference.

"Can you believe that…What's her secret?..."Some blonde girl whispered to her friend in a jealous tone as she watched the world hero talking to the new girl.

"What do you mean? They're just talking…"Her friend pointed out.

"Exactly!...In case you haven't noticed Danny went to her, not the other way around…Ever since that girl joined, Danny's been all over her and blowing us off…"The blonde said feeling very jealous, while her friend rolled her eyes.

"You're crazy Kate, just because a guy and a girl talk doesn't necessarily mean there's any chemistry between them, besides I overheard one of her spats with Paulina, Lain apparently isn't interested in Danny…."She said, surprising her friend in the process.

"You mean it Lisa?!..."Kate asked in a more calm voice to her friend.

Unfortunately, the two girls were not the only ones keeping track on Danny and Ember, and were some of the very few who managed to reach a non-romantic conclusion about them…One of them being the self-proclaimed princess of Casper High who had just gotten out of the bathroom, just in time to see her crush and her rival talking about whatever stupid topic.

 _"_ _Enjoy that time with him, because soon he's going to be all mine…"_ Paulina thought jealously, as she watched Danny taking to the new loser before leaving to his next class. Before she could stop herself, she ended up marching to Amberline who was getting something from her locker.

"You must think you're pretty special don't you…"Paulina hissed to the auburn girl who didn't even try to hide her contemp.

"Really Paulina, can't we just go one day without you bugging me?..."Amberline shot at the Hispanic cheerleader who looked pissed.

"I don't see why Danny is wasting his time on you and those other losers but soon he and I will be together…."Paulina said to the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that the same day that Dash gives up football to become a ballerina, Sam and Tucker trade diets and Lancer reveals that he's a Martian on a mission to suck out our brains…"Amberline said sarcastically and smirked when Paulina's face became red.

"Watch it Lain! You might have Danny and the losers fooled but I'm the most popular girl at this school and you don't want to see my bad side…"She said menacingly to the girl who looked unfazed.

"You mean that this isn't it?...'She jabbed to the girl who growled.

"Listen Paulina and listen good because I am tired of saying this again and again, whatever you think I am trying to do to Danny, I _am_ not doing it…and you two can go suck face in the janitor's closet and I wouldn't care, all I just want to do is get through this semester with both my grades and my sanity intact…." Amberline said seriously to the spoiled girl who still looked defiant.

"Hah! Don't screw with me Lain, I've seen how you would stare at Danny during class time and how you would look upset when me or the other girls would flirt with him…Like you did just a few minutes ago…"Paulina pointed out, shocking Ember.

"I am not jealous!..."She yelled, unwillingly attracting attention to herself.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe people will believe it…but I am only telling you this now, save yourself the pain because Danny and I will be together, especially since he and I are going to the prom together this year…"Paulina said with a smug tone.

"He asked you to the prom?...'She asked flatly but she already knew the answer.

"Well…Not yet but he will in time…Especially when he and I get crowned as Prom King and Queen together …"She said as her eyes sparkled like she was having some daydream.

It disgusted Ember to no end.

"Prom is like three months away Paulina and it doesn't matter how long you wait, I doubt Danny's going to budge…"She said to the girl who only sent a malicious smile at her.

"Oh…Looks like somebody bitter over the fact that's she's inevitably going to be dateless that night…but don't worry, I'm pretty sure either Nathan or Mickey will be equally dateless and you could hook with either of them…"Paulina snide before cackling like a hyena, making Ember redder in anger at her taunts.

"Oh…Keep dreaming Paulina, in case you failed to realize, a lot of the guys apparently like all this…"She said as she gestured to her face and body to the cheerleader…. "And I know I won't have any trouble finding a date in time…."She snapped at the girl, feeling angry, annoyed and insulted at the way she dissed her like that.

Ember had no shortage of admirers, even during her second time as Amberline and she knew she wouldn't have trouble finding a date _if_ she really wanted one.

"It doesn't matter since any loser you end up going with won't be half as cute as Danny, especially when he and I dance together with the whole school witnessing our big moment together…"Paulina said proudly only to notice that Ember was practically fuming.

"I hope you love that fantasy of yours because that's all it's going to be: A _FANTASY!..."_ She snapped and soon realized that she had the entire hallway's attention, who were captivated by the potential catfight between the two girls.

"And what makes you say that?..."Paulina asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"_ _This annoying…stupid…What is she anyway?! Even the dipstick doesn't deserve to be stuck with this harpy…"_ Ember thought in annoyance, her negative feelings getting worse that she couldn't stop herself when she said.

"Because you're not even going to get a chance to get crowned!...'She shouted, before realizing what she just said and that everyone was whispering in excitement. Soon Paulina started laughing out loud, it was such an awful sound and Ember was trying to block it out and try and find some way to shut her up good.

"The only way that I won't have my crowd is it someone tries to take it from my cold, dead fingers…"Paulina chuckled, unaware of the dark thoughts fuming in the unknown halfa.

 _"_ _Don't give me any ideas bitch…"_ Ember thought darkly.

"In case you forgot Lain, you are still basically a nobody and I am queen of the A-Listers, it's a no brainer who is destined to be the winner here…"Paulina said cruelly to the new student.

"Please Paulina…Anyone else here has just as good a chance as you to walk away with that stupid crown…"Ember pointed. Out.

"Oh really?...'Paulina asked in a slow voice.

"Yeah…Really…"Ember said equally slowly, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug grin from her face.

"Okay…If you're so confident, then why don't we make a little wager…"Paulina prompt to her rival who nodded.

"What do you got?..."Ember asked to the girl who thought for a moment before smirking.

"Let's say _when_ I win the crown, you have to dress up in whatever I chose for you for a month straight…"Paulina suggested and Ember nodded.

"Okay…but when _you_ lose the crown to anybody…I mean it… _ANY_ girl from this school, then you have to follow my orders for a month…'Ember said and Paulina nodded.

"HA! If I lose to my precious crown to any other girl, I'll even let you pick out my dates too…"Paulina said in between her laughter, feeling very confident in both her victory and her future romance with Danny.

"Then it's a bet…"Ember said as she extended her hand to the bitch who took it.

"It's a bet…"Paulina said shaking it.

" _Let the games begin…"_ Both girls thought before leaving to go to their next classes.

* * *

Sam Manson had been one of the witnesses between the verbal smack down between Paulina and Amberline. The goth girl was going to intervene only for Amberline to suddenly make some stupid bet with the school princess about whether or not she'll lose the prom queen title to anyone.

 _"_ _What are you doing Amberline?!..._ 'Sam thought as she tried to find the wayward girl who she found next to one of the bathrooms, with a shocked, dismayed look on her face.

"Why the heck did I do that?!...'She berated herself in a harsh tone, obviously angry at herself.

"Hey Amberline…"Sam said to her classmate who still looked trouble.

"I take it you saw what went down a few minutes ago…"Amberline said to the Goth.

"I'm pretty sure that the whole school is talking about it…"Sam pointed out and saw her friend having a migraine.

"Damn it…Why did I have to open my big yap like that? Now if Paulina wins that stupid crown, I'm gonna be toast…."She said in dismayed.

Sam looked at the girl with sympathy, it was obvious that her temper had gotten the better of her and now she was stuck in a bet with the person she hated most….She knew first-hand what it was like to be at the end of Paulina's mockery and how it would anger her to no end. She also knew how big the desire was to knock that girl down a peg or two would be as well.

She knew what she had to do.

"Well…I guess we're just not going to let that happen…."Sam said to the girl who suddenly lost that worried look, in favor to a shocked one.

"What?...'She asked in total confusion to the dark, spooky chick who was smiling strangely.

"I said that _we_ can't let Paulina win…."Sam repeated and would have laughed at Amberline's slack jaw look.

"Let me get this straight…You're offering to help _me_ win a bet against that pink parasite, one that has nothing to do with you at all?..."Amberline asked in a slow voice and the goth just kept nodding.

"That's right…"Sam said casually to the girl.

"But why?! Why are you offering to help me? This has nothing to do with you and besides, I thought you said that you thought that the prom was…"Ember paused a bit, trying to remember exactly the Goth's words were when they were talking during class.

'A stupid, shallow, degrading teenage custom that profits over turning girls into shallow, plastic robots and compete in a cheap popularity contest that turns its back on substance and individuality…."Sam said, speaking word to word her opinion on the whole thing.

"I was going to say lame but sure…"Ember said in a semi-confused voice while Sam only smiled knowingly at her.

"We share the same enemy Amberline…I can't stand the fact that Paulina thinks she can treat people anyway she wants and not face any consequences…That girl has an ego the side of Texas and I've been waiting forever for the chance to deflate it…'Sam said seriously to the her new ally who was blinking before smirking.

 _"_ _This girl…I never knew she had this kinda spunk…"_ Ember thought impressed before realizing the implication that this involved….This could work out in her favor.

"I…I really didn't expect this from you Sam…"Ember said softly.

"Well, I'll help you in any way that I can… _if_ …"She said, emphasizing that word and Ember lost her smile.

 _"_ _I knew it…"_ Ember thought in annoyance, she knew there was some catch.

 ** _"_** ** _Ugh_**...What do you want?...'Ember asked the goth who was smirking.

"When we win and you get to give Paulina orders for a month…I only have one request, to make a long time fantasy of mine come true…"Sam said to Ember, who raised an eyebrow.

 _"_ _Just one order_?...'Ember thought curiously.

"What is it?..."Ember asked and was soon grinning a mile wide when Sam explained what her one request and was even laughing at the thought of it.

"Ha! If you can help me beat Paulina, then that will be my first order…"Ember said with a giggle to the goth who looked happy.

"Then I guess we're partners then…"Sam said happily to her new accomplice.

"You got that right Manson…"Ember said as she extended her hand to the goth who quickly shook it.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

 _Later_

 _School Parking lot_

Mrs. Murray, the new substitute teacher sighed as she carried her items to her car, happy to have another day of hard work done, though she still couldn't shake the feeling that something unusual was brewing with that girl Amberline Lain. She still couldn't help but feel that she had once known the girl, despite it not even being possible.

Despite its questionable ethics, she had checked some of the school records and discovered that the girl has only been attending Casper High for almost three weeks, having transferred from Green Bay, Wisconsin where she was apparently lived since freshman year. Also from what she's learned from Lancer and Tesslaf's warning about some of the students, she was told that so far Amberline has proven to be one of the rather studious ones, Lancer even called her a fairly well behaved girl, despite her occasional attitude.

She was just a normal student…but it almost frightened her with how much she had resembled the only other girl she had known with the name Amberline.

 _"_ _Stop it…It's just a coincidence…The names and the looks…Sure it's kind of creepy but…but she's not that gir_ l…"She muttered, trying to shake off her uneasiness.

She was a teacher and all Amberline Lain was to her was a student, and that was that. Suddenly, she felt her phone ring and smiled when she recognized the number.

"Hi pumpkin…"Mrs. Murray said happily into the phone.

"Mom…I told you not to call me that…"A teenage girl's voice said from the other line.

"We're on the phone Zoe, I doubt that your friends can hear us…"The mother pointed out…"So what's up?..."She asked.

"I missed the bus…Can you come and pick me up?...'Her daughter asked over the phone.

"Of course Zoe, I just got off duty and I'll be there in a jiffy…In five minutes actually…"She said as she got into her car.

"See ya…"The girl said before hanging up, obviously feeling reluctant despite the fact that she had requested it.

 _"_ _Kids…"_ She thought with a giggle as she started up her car and drove off to Amity Park Academy of the Arts to pick up her overly dramatic daughter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Ember had finally returned home, and immediately transformed back into her ghostly form, feeling exhausted from all the drama but pleased with all her progress. She still couldn't believe that she was going to team up with the goth that interfered with her plans to get back at that stupid, slutty cheerleading bitch who was obsessed with herself and Phantom to such disgusting levels. Her little alliance with Sam would be very useful in her humiliated that princess to a whole new level.

Sam had seniority at this school compared to her, Ember didn't know much about her than what was at the surface but it was obvious Sam had a fierce side…and that could be very useful to her. It was obvious she really wanted Paulina and as the saying goes, _"the enemy of my enemy is my friend_ " or someone such nonsense, even if said enemy was still unaware that her new ally was even an enemy at all.

"I still can't believe this is happening, I swear it's like I've become part of some cliché teen drama than an actual high school…"Ember muttered before dumping her school supplies on the ground, already having gotten most of her homework done during free period. Suddenly she heard the door knocking and immediately hid everything before composing herself. When she answered the door, she was relieved to see it was just Kitty.

"Hey Kitty…"Ember said in a tired tone to her friend.

"Long day?.."Kitty asked to her friend.

"You wouldn't believe it…."Ember suddenly started ranting the last few days to her friend, mentioning Paulina, the A-Listers and just how big of nuisances they are.

"I'm telling you Kitty that this Paulina chick is a complete bitch, ever since day one she's acted like she owns the place and think she can get away with treating me like trash…"Ember said in anger to her friend.

"From the way you described her…I think I might have overshadowed her one time…"Kitty said hesitantly and then noticed her friend was now paying full attention to herself.

"What? When? Why? And did you make her do anything humiliating?...'Ember asked eagerly to the green haired ghoul who blinked.

"Uh…In that order…It was during one of the times Johnny and me were fighting because of his wandering eye…I got mad and decided to make him jealous, I overshadowed this girl because she was Danny's crush and no, all I did was make her date Danny in order to get on Johnny's nerves…"Kitty said and blinked when Ember suddenly looked surprised.

"Wait…Danny had a crush on her?!.."Ember exclaimed, surprised at the thought. At school Danny acts like he couldn't stand that harpy, she never thought that he might have been after her.

"Uh…Yeah…But it was only to make Johnny jealous and from what I heard, as soon as she was free, she dumped Fenton's ass which was ironic since she actually did like the Phantom part of him…'Kitty explained, wondering why Ember was acting like this.

 _"_ _That bitch….No wonder Danny wants nothing to do with her…'_ Ember thought, filling in some mental blanks about Danny and Paulina and she could now see that Paulina's obsession with him was even more shallow than she previously thought.

"Why do you care?..."Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow to the blue haired songstress.

"I don't care...I just can't stand that stupid girl…I really can't wait to crush her once this Prom bet business is over…"Ember muttered quietly but Kitty heard the last part.

"Wait….Bet?!..."Kitty exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah, that girl really pissed me off today about Danny, so I made this bet with her about her not becoming Prom Queen..."Ember explained like it was nothing.

Prom Queen?! Danny?! Bets?! What the hell Ember?! I thought the point of going to Casper High was just so you can spy on Danny and get rid of him!..."Kitty said to her friend who blinked at her tone.

"It is…And I will…But it's taking longer than I thought and so far the only weakness I found aren't good enough…'Ember said confusing her friend.

"What do you mean?...'Kitty asked.

"So far all I found out is about blood blossoms and ecto-ranium, which is no good since we'll get wasted if we are even near that stuff…"Ember explained.

"I see…"Kitty said in an understanding tone.

"I need more time…and in the meantime…I have to act like a typical student there no matter how boring or tedious it gets and to make matters worse is that I have to put up with Paulina, but it doesn't mean I will let her think she can disrespect me like that…"Ember said stubbornly to the biker babe.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ember…."Kitty sighed, hoping that whatever Ember was doing wouldn't have any consequences.

As Kitty then started heling Ember with her homework, neither had been aware that a tiny, ghost mosquito had been in the room, or had quickly snuck out while the two were looking over. This little creature soon flew far away from the ghostly pop princess's realm and retuned to its master who was waiting patiently for it.

"Did you get the footage?..."Spectra said to her tiny little minion who made a sound in agreement and Spectra took the small spying camera connected to it. Upon watching the video, her jaw dropped when she had witness something she had been sure should have been naturally impossible.

But there was no mistake about it: Ember has become _a halfa!_

"So this is what she has been hiding…She's become one of those freaks…."Spectra said with interest in her voice as she quickly made a call, after several moments of ringing.

"Hello…Was said on the other line.

"It's me…Looks like you were right…Ember was hiding more than she said…much more…"Spectra said to the other person on the phone.

"Meaning?…."He pressed on and Spectra got the message and used her phone to send him the video she had managed to gather. After a few minutes, he answered once more.

"My…My…My…So there is another halfa in the world…and one that started as a ghost! HA HA HA! I love it!..."Was said loudly on the other line.

"Should we tell her that we know? She does have the same goal as we do…"Spectra said to her boss who denied it.

"Not yet…That girl has now become very useful to me….From what I saw, she's even mastered teleportation, which is a big advantage…" Was said from the other line… "So far, that girl has the right idea, she's taking it slow and even gaining Daniel's trust and is being careful until the best opportunity presents itself…If we play our cards right, she'll end up doing everything we want…" He said, before cackling in glee much to his associate's annoyance.

"Whatever, just be sure to have my payment ready when this all goes down _Plasmius…"_ Spectra hissed into the phone to her employer.

"Calm yourself Spectra, once Daniel is out of the way and I regain my place as ruler of the human world I will deliver as many miserable teenagers as you desire…'Vlad said magnanimously to his ally over the phone.

"I still wonder how this has all happened…How on earth can Ember be a halfa now?...'Spectra wondered out loud, mostly out of curiosity than anything.

"That's the least of our concerns, just do your job and keep me informed if she tries anything…'Vlad ordered to the emotion eater who complied.

Once Spectra hung the phone, a sudden smirk formed on her face, which soon melted into an evil smile.

"Oh Ember darling…You really have no idea what you have gotten yourself into…"Spectra chuckled as she left the area, feeling a sense of excitement for what's soon to come.

One thing that was for sure is that neither Ember or Phantom will now what hit them.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _More Complications_**

* * *

 **A/N** : UH OH! Vlad's back and he and Spectra are teaming up, this can only spell trouble now that they know about Ember's secret. Also Sam and Ember have decided to join forces to bring Paulina down, let's see how that turns out.

Also if anyway has any suggestion on what "order" Ember could give to Paulina if she wins the bet, feel free to offer them and I'll take them into consideration.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415, Rucka's Nucka, Scoobyfan4** and **SouthardKyle** : Thanks

 **Invader Johnny, Guest(1), Guest(2), LooneyAces, DigitalGuru, The Blade of Osh-Tekk and DannyPhantom619:** The identity of Mrs. Murray will be revealed as the story progresses, especially when she gets more screen time.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Possibly but I don't know yet….

 **Xeziel15:** Thanks and I couldn't agree any more, Paulina really NEEDS some deflating on that big head of hers, something Ember will be more than happy to do.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I'm pleased that you enjoyed it and I can say that things will get very intense once the portal is up and running and Ember has to work _twice_ as hard to keep her secret from both kinds.

 **Darthdeadpool:** In that order, the identity of Mrs. Murray will be revealed later but I can say that she had known Ember when she was still alive and will be very confused when she sees someone who was supposedly _dead_ suddenly be alive (Not as a ghost, but as a flesh and blood human) and hasn't aged a day….

 **Spectre Kid:** Thank you, and I always seen Ember as a tragic villain similar to Vlad, who became bitter from what they suffered and allowed that bitterness to turn them into the bad guys…but if Vlad has been proven to have the _potential_ to change(The Ultimate Enemy), then why can't Ember be given the same potential?

Also, in regards to my two fics, it's my own personal head canons that after PP, Danny would be subjected to the fame hype as shown in Forever Phantom, The A-Listers would be all over him (Reality Trip), and I always loved the idea that the Fenton's would adopt Dani upon learning about her, thus giving her the loving family she always wanted.

In regards to Sam, I mention once that I don't really see her and Danny as compatible but I know they truly love and care about each other (platonically at least) and (in my head canon) were attracted to each other but I see it as dying out after some months or maybe years together before moving on from each other( I see them as remaining friends even after all that).

Also, as for the DannyxEmber thing, that was the point I was trying to make, I always had some sympathy for Ember upon learning of her backstory, being an unpopular kid who was stood up by the person she loved and died in a tragic house fire on the same night (Ouch)….We all have to remember that with the exception of dying(fully dying at least), Danny was once in the same boat as he was unpopular, was in love with a popular girl who routinely rejected and used him and semi-died in the portal accident…The only difference I can see is that Danny had his steady friends in Sam and Tucker, a loving older sister in Jazz and being half ghost, he still had a link to his humanity….We all learned from the Ultimate Enemy that Danny has the potential to be an even _worse_ villain than Ember ever was and the reason why was plain and simple….He was hurt and he lost his humanity.

As Ember is slowly realizing (but won't admit to it) she and Danny have more things in common than she was aware of….which will add to the already complex situation that she's in.

 **Mazamba:** Thank you, I can see some potential there and I will credit you if I decide to use it.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	20. More Complications

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 20:_** _More Complications_

 _Unknown Realm_

 _Ghost Zone_

Vlad Plasmius, formerly Vlad Master the billionaire mayor of Amity Park, once considered one of the most successful and affluent men of his generation who had only desired the love and respect that fate had denied him was back. He has return to the world that turned its back on him. It's been over three weeks since he had returned…or rather to the Ghost Zones at least, the only place where he was truly safe and were the human world could no longer get him. The last six months of his life and half-life had been a living hell, being forced to hide in the darkness of space in order to avoid being hunted to death by the very being he was meant to rule over.

He always knew that he was destined for greatness, for power and for the love that had long eluded him…. It was his destiny and he had been so close to it…So…So very close.

It all was supposed to have been so simple, he would reveal his powers and offer saving the earth in exchange for being made its new ruler and he would have finally have made Maddie his queen and Daniel his heir, along with finally getting his vengeance on Jack. He had been so close, he was almost _tasting_ his victory but because of that _one_ mistake…one _little_ oversight….one _tiny, miniscule error_ …he had lost everything he built and worked so hard for and he was forced to live in exile in order to avoid the hate and threats by society who would forever shun him due to his dual existence as both a ghost and a human.

For almost six months, _SIX_ horrible, horrible months, he was forced to hide in space with no one, not even his beloved Maddie program to keep him company and he was also forced to stay in his ghost form in order to avoid starving to death or dying due to the lack of oxygen. The constant dodging of asteroids, the unbearable loneliness, and the horrible hallucinations of other worldly beings that were most definitely _not_ ghosts had been spying on him left him in a very horrible state.

It had all been _pure hell_.

It was only thanks to a natural portal appearing in space that he had managed to find his escape from the cold, isolation and it came at a good time because he had been close to finding out if his _hallucinations_ had been real or not…and the still lucid part of him was actually glad he never got a chance to find out. Upon returning to a world he had known even better than the very human world itself, he was finally able to return to his human form, something that had been denied to him since his ghost half was his only shield from the gruesome death of imploding in the cold, airless void of space. However the brief relief of escaping the prison known as space was short lived as he was forced to face those facts of has happened since his banishment.

He was ruined and it was all _his_ fault!

Daniel!

That self-righteous, rebellious, disrespectful youth that he had once loved and viewed as a son but had grown into being the very bane of his existence. He was the boy who was the child of the love of his life and the fat fool who had stolen her, the child which he had wanted and wished countless night that he was his own. The child who was meant to have been his perfect son and heir as he was the only person in the world who had the same powers, the same curse, the same blessing and the only person who could hope to understand it.

He had offered him countless times to join him, to accept him as his true father and to become a part of his family, offering him wealth, power and a future filled with endless possibilities with only asking to renounce Jack and to side with him, to _choose_ him but instead he chose to be defiant, challenging and interfering with his plans and eventually being the cause of his ruined life.

The Disasteroid crises may not have ended as he hoped but he knew that he never would have reached that point if the younger halfa had only accepted him.

For so long, he had only wanted Maddie's love, ever since he first laid eyes on her on the first day at college. Madeline Davis was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he knew upon meeting her that he was smitten. She was pretty, bright, brilliant, vivacious, sweet, kind and so full of life and laughter. She was an angel and his only wish was to tell her how much he loved her and to always be with her but that fat idiot that he had once called his friend ruined it when he had infected him with ecto-acne and stole his place in Maddie's heart when he was trapped in that horrible, hospital for almost 5 years.

5 years! _Five_ horrible, painful, lonely years trapped in quarantine and having his hopes raised and then crushed that those damned physicians had finally discovered a cure for his curse only to come to disappointing ends and being forced to repeat the damned cycle year after year. When they had finally found a way to get rid of all of his ecto-acne, he was overjoyed to be free and finally walk around without feeling shame for his visage…only to feel empty that he realized that he now had nothing. He had looked up information on Maddie in hopes of finally confessing to her and finally making his dream come true…He called her old phone number, one that he had known by heart but he cursed when it was her shrew of a sister Alicia on the other end, he had asked if he could speak to Maddie but Alicia had told him that Maddie no longer lived with her since she moved out when she married Jack.

Upon hearing those horrible words, the twenty-ish young man had dropped the phone and was no longer able to continue when his shock melted away and was soon replaced by disbelief, heartbreak and ultimately rage.

Jack had betrayed him! It was his fault he ever got in that awful accident and not only had he nearly killed him, he stole him beloved and took away not only his love but also his college experience, his future and his only chance for happiness. He was so angry, he felt him blood boiling, he was so burning mad that he literally felt that he was on fire…or rather his hands were when they suddenly shot out what looked to be some beam that obliterated a nearby trashcan.

He remembered standing there in shock, only to discover more and more unbelievable abilities, he discovered he could become invisible, he could walk through walls, he could disappear and he could fly. It was then he realized that the proto portal had done more than give him bad acne; it had given him ghost powers. He then knew that maybe not was all lost, maybe his curse could soon become his blessing. He spent the next few years mastering his new powers, powers used to acquire even more power and wealth than he ever dreamed and in less than ten years, had managed to become one, if not the most powerful man in the world but it had not been enough for him, he still had yet to acquire the thing he wanted most.

Maddie and his revenge on Jack.

He had spent years planning his revenge and that college reunion was supposed to have been the start of finally getting his way. His goal was to pretend to forgive that fat idiot, get his guard down, overshadow and humiliate him in front of all and then destroy him from the inside out by making him have an "accident" after Maddie started hating him for being a monster he truly was under all that fat and foolishness….only for that son of his to be so stubborn.

It was the first time the boy had ruined his plans, no matter how many he had reached out to the boy, how much he wanted to hear him call him _"father"_ and be by his side along with Maddie, along with that sister of his but it wasn't meant to be, Daniel blatantly hated and disrespected him any chance he got, he lied, tricked and played with his emotions like they were some game to him and the boy became more and more troublesome as his own powers had grown. It was too much, he wanted so much to have him as a son, to have the perfect half ghost son and he would have done anything to have it.

He even resorted to cloning but when he had been so close to finally having his perfect, beautiful, loyal son, he was destroyed right before his eyes, all thanks to Daniel and that worthless failure Danielle.

That was the last straw for him, he couldn't take it anymore!

Ever since then, he knew he would never be able to be at peace until Daniel was finally kneeling before him, begging him for mercy and forgiveness and he had done all he could do to make him pay for his suffering, all up to the Disasteroid which had been his own downfall, but not to that brat.

Daniel had ruined him and what's worse was that the little brat ended up being praised for it. Upon stopping the Disasteroid, Daniel revealed his secret and instead of receiving contempt or scorn for his condition, he was rewarded with fame and validation, the entire world had fallen in love with him and even made a statue in his honor in every capital of the world. Even worse his parents, especially his dear, darling Maddie had accepted him with open arms and Daniel no longer had to keep any secrets, he even hooked up with that goth female companion of his as well.

Daniel had everything now, riches, fame, acceptance and the love of a good woman.

It made him sick!

 _"_ _Enjoy your little victory Daniel, because it will not last…I'll make sure of it…_ "The blue skinned halfa thought bitterly as he thought of his sworn enemy until his thoughts turned to another halfa that has peaked his interests.

Ember Mclain, the ghost zone's own rebellious ghostly pop princess who had briefly came across a few times but never had much of an opinion of her. Ember was a wild, self-absorbed girl who only wanted to be famous by any means; she also had a rather nasty temper and could be very merciless when she wanted to be. He didn't care much for her, though he had the displeasure of hearing Skulker complaining about her during one of their numerous breakups before he had threated the oaf to get back to work. He didn't know much about her other than the fact that she apparently desired to control the human population and had clashed with Daniel often.

True, Ember didn't matter much to him…until now.

She was half-ghost now…or half-human if you cared to look at it that way. He was still amazed by the entire concept given that he and Daniel had been turned into half ghosts due to their DNA being contaminated by ecto-plasm but what Ember had become still defies several laws of science…She's essentially been resurrected…if only a part of her.

There was also the fact that she hated Daniel and was one of his enemies….and that would serve in his favor. Ember was using her new gift to sneak into the human world, earn Daniel's trust only to destroy him when his guard was down and it was brilliant since even Daniel would never expect the concept of a ghost suddenly being able to become a human. Even Vlad was still surprised by the notion even if he knew he shouldn't be, given what he's experienced over the years.

 _"_ _That girl is my key to my victory, I just know it, I may have failed with Daniel but I have a feeling that Ms. Ember Mclain will be different…"_ Vlad thought pleased in regards to the she-ghoul.

She was already planning on offing Daniel when she gets the chance, learning his weakness in her quest to use them against him and Vlad was okay with that. He wanted Daniel gone for all he had done to him, with that ungrateful brat out of his life, he could finally get rid of Jack and take Maddie, as well as go back to his goals of ruling the human world.

And he knew that little would-be diva would be his key. Ember had something he needed greatly: She now had the element of surprise and could walk the human world undetected; she also had Daniel close within her grasp.

Vlad knew that he was basically stuck, he knew that all of his labs, all of his properties in the human world were destroyed and he couldn't risk using the Fenton Portal without a plan…and an army.

He was currently hiding in one of his secret Ghost-Zone Bases near Carnivorous Canyon, a place only his ghostly minions knew about such as Skulker, the Vulture Ghosts, and Fright Knight and most recently Spectra who was the first ghost he had come across upon his re-entry into the GZ. Thankfully the sadistic ghoul had proven to be rather cooperative and even agree to aid him when he made her an offer, her help in exchange for teenage misery, something he was more than willing to give if it meant getting his revenge and power back.

He needed more time, he needed more pawns in his army and he knew he needed to get rid of his only real opponent in order to finally win and obtain his queen. He needed Daniel dead, not just that but he wanted him dead and he knew that Ember shared that desire, which was perfect for him. So far Ember was still oblivious to the fact that he even knew about her new self and he intended to keep it that way, at least for the time being. He knew that ghostly diva would likely throw a fit and tries to do something reckless in order to " _keep him quiet_ ", it was obvious she wanted no one, especially her fellow ghosts to know about what has become of her, something he understood greatly.

Ember was different now, she was now thrown into a world that only few others had ever experienced and she felt alone, scared and angry, she wanted to make someone pay and that someone was their mutual enemy. He knew that Ember would not be like Daniel, she would not be a disappointing failure like the clones or a hot headed, stubborn, gullible yet vindictive and ungrateful harpy like Valerie. Ember was not some self-righteous, well-meaning but irksome youth with a misguided self of altruism.

Ember was evil!

She was heartless, conniving, selfish, and violent and made it clear that she had a taste for revenge and would stop at nothing to obtain it. She was a dangerous, violent, selfish, vain, rebellious ghoul who cared for no one but herself.

She was perfect!

Even if he had to step in and make himself known, he would cross that bridge when the time comes but he knows that Ember will be a different story. She clearly hated Daniel, combine that with her new abilities, her own impressive power and vengeful spirit and he had the perfect weapon.

She would now serve as his new weapon, his newest pawn, his new puppet who would serve out his plot and do all the hard work for him. She was what he needed for his vengeance and she would help him find it whether she liked it or not.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Amity Park._

 _"_ _Ohhhh….What's with these cramps?!..._ 'Ember internally groans, suddenly feeling drained and unusually bloated all of a sudden _, along_ with a splitting headache.

She had just gotten out of the last period and was about to meet with Sam, only to suddenly feel tired, but not the tired you got after spending time in Gym class or the tired you felt before you fell asleep. She just felt…ugh, especially with the cramps she was feeling all day!.

"Ugh…What's happening?...'She muttered to herself, wondering if she caught some damned bug or something.

"Hey Amberline…."Sam greeted to her partner in crime, only to blink when she saw her expression. She looked tired and like she was ready to bite someone's head off.

"Are you alright?...'Sam asked in concern, only to her surprise, the other girl glared at her.

"No I'm not! I feel lousy!..."She hissed to the goth who was taken back by the sudden hostility. Before she could talk back, she suddenly saw Amberline hissing and rubbing her back, like it was really acting.

"Ugh…What's happening? I was fine earlier but suddenly I feel tired, bloated, cramping and it basically feels like the life is being sucked out of me…'She said in an aching, tired voice and Sam suddenly felt as if a lightbulb was over her head.

The crankiness, the bloating, the sudden tiredness, the cramps all leaded to one direction, but what surprised her was that the girl didn't seem to realize it yet.

"Um…Amberline?...'Sam started.

"What?..."The auburn girl asked in an impatient voice.

"Are you on your period or something?..."The goth girl asked rather bluntly but quiet enough to make sure no one was overhearing it. What surprised her was the shocked look on the other girls face, as if she had something that spelled doom to her.

 _"_ _What's with her?..._ 'Sam thought worriedly, wondering what was going through the other girls head.

 _"_ _Please…Please…Please not that!..._ 'The halfa begged internally before rushing to the nearest bathroom, with the goth following her.

Once safely inside one of the stalls, Ember cursed and wondered why this was happening when she saw the blood, the disgusting, icky, _human_ blood that she had not had the displeasure of seeing for years the bright side it wasn't much and thankfully her panties haven't been ruined yet but she knew it was only going to get worse and worse.

'Amberline, you're scaring me! Are you alright?..."Sam asked as she knocked on the door, much to the dismayed diva's irritation.

"I'm fine….and you were right…"She muttered the last part.

"What's with all this? I get this sucks but your acting like this is your first time or something?..."Sam joked, only to stop when she considered the possibility.

After all Amberline was sixteen, and some girls do tend to be late bloomers, she herself hadn't even started her cycle until she was 14, a little before the portal accident happened to be more precise

"It's….It's not really your first time, is it?..."Sam asked carefully unaware of her friend was taking this.

"No it's not…but I've been late…and I can't believe this is happening now of all times…"She said through her teeth, wishing that the goth girl wasn't on the other side of the stall and she was alone.

She wasn't completely lying…She has been late…About 30 years late!

One of the benefits of being a ghost was that the females no longer had to experience the disgusting displeasure known as periods, though for some reason they could still give birth. Ember couldn't really explain it and she never really tried to make sense of it either, she didn't even care to be honest.

 _"_ _I can't believe this…As if this human body wasn't tricky enough…."_ She thought exasperatedly, wishing this wasn't happening to her.

"Oh…Late…I get it…."Sam said awkwardly, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about such a thing.

As the ghostly girl was brooding inside, she noticed that the goth was slipping her something from under the stall. Picking it up, she saw that it was a tampon and realized what the goth was doing.

Sighing in defeat, she knew she really had no choice at this point.

* * *

A minute later, an embarrassed and ticked off Amberline finally got out of her stall and went to the sink to wash her hands, not wanting to look at the Goth girl…or anyone for that matter.

"Wow…Must have gotten it pretty hard…'Sam said sympathetically, which the ghoul ignored.

"Thanks….you knows for….well, you know…."Amberline said reluctantly to the goth.

"No problem, I sometimes lose track of my schedule so I always keep a few extra tampons just in case…"Sam said with a shrug and noticed the sour look on the other girls face. Sighing, the goth girl pulled out some Advil from her purse and offered to the other female who looked at her strangely.

"Advil?..."She asked confused when she saw the name of the painkiller in the goth's hand.

"I sometimes get pretty bad headaches and this stuff works wonders…"Sam explained as the auburn haired girl looked at her strangely before shrugging and taking it.

Once out of the bathroom, she went to the nearest fountain and took a tablet along with a huge gulp of water.

"So…We still up for Operation: _Karmic Justice?..._ 'Sam asked to the other girl who nodded.

"Sure…Whatever…"Ember muttered but thankfully was starting to feel the effects of the painkiller.

As the two girls left the school, our favorite halfa diva could only hope that this would be end of the unpleasant surprises from her human body.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Fenton Works_

 _4:00pm_

Ember cursed under her breath but was thankful that the painkillers were starting to ease the pain. Yesterday she was forced to buy a ton of tampons and Advil which she had to keep hidden in her realm along with the rest of her human items. Much to her displeasure, she learned that even in her ghost form, she was not free from her monthly visitor and had to be extra careful, especially for the next few days. During her old human life, her period last roughly around 4.5 days and it usually only happened near the end of the month, she never really expected that it would come back now that she was half-human.

 _"_ _Steady girl…It will be worth it soon enough_ …."She reminded herself as laid on the Fenton family couch.

Since the mermaid test was in a few days, Danny had invited her, Val and Sam to his house to study, Foley wasn't there since he was off doing his mayor thing and Jazz for whatever reason was sticking there as well. Anyway during one of the study breaks, she and Sam were going over their plans to make Paulina lose their big bet and Valerie insisted that she wanted in on it.

Three heads were better than one after all.

They were now taking a break and the dorky halfa for whatever reason was making them milkshakes, which wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for what he chose for _his "exotic_ " milkshake.

 **"** Alright ladies, here you are; a strawberry-soy milkshake for Sam, vanilla for Val, Banana for Jazz and pure chocolate for Amberline…"Danny said graciously to the girl as he served them their beverages before gleefully taking his.

"And for me…Watermelon-Cheddar…"He said before enjoying the strange drink, much to Sam and Jazz's annoyance and Amberline's outright disgust, while Valerie had only chose to focus on her own.

"How can you even stand that?!..."Ember asked in an incredulous voice, wondering how such a bizarre food could ever be made, much less _consumed._

"Hey…Don't knock it until you try it…"Danny said before going back to his weird milkshake while the girl only looked weird out.

"Don't try to make sense of it, it's just a _"Danny_ " thing…'Valerie said as if that explained it before going back to her own milkshake.

"Anyway Amberline, I still can't believe that you made that stupid bet with Paulina…"Jazz said shaking her head as she sipped her banana milkshake.

"Don't give me that! That bimbo has it coming and I really look forward to making her my bitch for a whole month!..."Amberline said with a dark smirk on her face, one shared by her gothic accomplice who was enjoying a low fat, non-dairy soy strawberry shake.

"You got that right, it's high time that Paulina gets what's coming to her…"Sam said with her arms crossed unaware of the fact that Danny shook his head.

"And yet you tried to talk me out when I made bets with Dash…."Danny muttered quietly, but it was heard by Valerie and Amberline who snickered while Sam remained oblivious.

"Anyway Amberline, if you guys win that bet, do you think you can order Paulina to leave me alone…like forever…"Danny asked hopefully to the girl who rolled her eyes at his obvious desperation.

She had weighed her options, on the one hand Danny was her enemy and she didn't like the idea of helping him out, but on the other had she knew that she needed to earn his trust and also that Paulina would clearly be crushed if she was forced to keep away from her " _precious ghost boy"._

 _"_ _Decisions…Decisions…_ 'Ember thought only to blink when she saw that Danny was still giving her that look. Smirking, she decided to play with him a bit, seeing as she could see he wasn't going to let this go.

"Hmm…I don't know Danny, it is a pretty tall order…"Amberline hummed, as if thinking it over and nearly laughed when Danny flinched a bit.

"Please…"He asked in a borderline-begging tone and Ember tried to keep her pleasure to a minimum as she toyed with him and enjoyed the last of her chocolate milkshake.

"Hmm…I guess I can think it over…Over one or two more rounds of chocolate milkshakes…." She hinted and Danny got the message.

"Alright…"Danny said as he went to the kitchen to make more. Ember smirked but dropped it when she saw the look Sam and Jazz were giving her.

"What? Come on, you guys know I'm just teasing, besides I totally intend to screw with Paulina any way I can get away with…"Ember said in an assured tone.

"I know but I don't think you realize just yet how desperate Danny was being…"Jazz said, not liking how the other girl was basically teasing him.

Before the other girl could retort, the door suddenly opened and a pre-teen girl entered the living room and suddenly pouted as soon as she saw them.

 **"** What? You guys were having milkshakes and didn't invite me?..."The Little girl asked in annoyance.

"Nice to see you too sis…"Jazz said with an eye roll to her adoptive little sister.

"Hey Dani..."Valerie greeted the younger girl with a smile.

"Hey sis, Sam, Val and…"Dani paused when she was going to address the other person in the room, only to realize that she didn't even know who the heck she was.

"This is Amberline Lain, she's in our class, Amberline, this is Danielle Fenton or Dani for short, she's Danny and Jazz's kid sister…."Sam introduced to the auburn girl who nodded.

"Hi, I'm Dani Fenton, with an _"I_ "…"Dani greeted to the older girl who shook her hand.

"Hey kid…"Ember said casually to the little ghost girl.

She knew that Phantom had adopted some brat who also had ghost powers but she never really crossed paths with her till now. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was just an average kid. Before she could contemplate it anymore, Danny came back carrying a large chocolate shake with whip cream much to the little ghost girls excitement

" _Helloooo_ baby…'Dani said practically drooling at the sight of the yummy treat.

"Nice to see you too Dani…"Her brother said with an eye roll as he presented the milkshake to Amberline who soon drank it with much enjoyment.

 _"_ _Mmmm_ …Not bad Danny…A few more of these and I might even order Paulina to swear off all men in general..."Amberline laughed before going back to her treat.

"I…I wouldn't go that far, just get her to leave me alone for as long as you can…"Danny said before returning to the kitchen since Dani was giving the puppy eyes, the kind she used when she wanted something sugary and sweet from him.

"What was he talking about?..."Dani asked in confusion.

"Nothing, just a little deal between us, he makes me milkshakes and I promise to get Paulina off his back when I win our bet…"Amberline explained before going back to her shake.

Soon Danny came back with another of his milkshake monstrosities that had bacon of all things in it, along with a chocolate-strawberry shake he gave Danielle. The teens plus the child were suddenly started when they heard a loud noise happening from the basement and the ground shaking slightly as if there was a small earthquake.

Except that the Fenton siblings knew it was most unlikely.

Oh man! Now what?,…'Danny muttered in dismay as he ran down to the lab to see what kind of damage his parents made with the girls, including Amberline following him. Once there, they had seen Mr. Fenton cheering loudly with his wife smiling a mile wide.

"HA HA! IT WORKED!..."Jack cheered and even pump a fist in the air while Maddie just kept smiling.

Soon the Fenton parents realized they were no longer alone.

"Hey kids, you're all just in time to witness the new and improved Fenton Portal in all its glory…"Jack said proudly while his children cringed a bit.

"I take it the portal is working again…"Danny said somewhat reluctantly, feeling down that soon the ghosts might be coming back.

"It sure is and better than ever!..."Jack said, not noticing the teens were not sharing his enthusiasm,

"So…Exactly why is it improved Mr. Fenton , if you don't mind me asking?…"Amberline asked politely to the orange clad man who grinned a mile wide.

"I'm glad you asked that Amberline…This new portal is a step up from the old one, not only does it allow us access to the Ghost Zone but this new portal now comes equip with an ecto-alarm to alert us if any and all ghosts who step through it and what time…"Jack explained as he proudly pat his creation.

" _An alarm, darn it!...But at least teleportation doesn't hurt anymore_ …."Ember thought, somewhat relieve that she didn't have to risk using that thing anymore.

"Also, we upgraded it to identify the power levels of ghosts enter through it…" Maddie continued, finally getting the attention of their son.

"Really?...'Danny asked with some interest.

"That's right, if you would please change sweetie, you'll know what we mean…"Maddie asked to her reluctant son who sighed.

Danny soon changed forms and entered the portal and almost a second later stepped out and suddenly a loud beeping was heard and everyone turned to see a strange device on Maddie's wrist which was flashing a red light along with a siren. Suddenly it stopped flashing and a robotic voice was soon heard.

"ALERT! ALERT! A ghost with an entity of scale 8 ectoplasmic power has been detected at exactly 4:28pm!..."The a nasally, monotone voice said before stopping much to the surprise.

"What's that?...'Valerie asked with interest as she looked at the watch-like device.

"I am proud to present the Fenton Specter-Detector, not to be confused with the Spector Deflectors…"Maddie said proudly as she displayed the watch.

"What does it do mom?..."Dani asked curiously to her adoptive mother.

"Its a device that's wirelessly linked to the portal and is designed to automatically alert the user of any ghosts that escape from the portal and it even has a build in feature that will let you know the closer you are any ecto-energy…"Maddie explained as she moved closer to her son with the watch-like gadget suddenly beeping like crazy.

"ALERT! ALERT! The entity of scale 8 ectoplasmic power is right in front of you, thank you for using the Fenton Spector Detector, have a nice day…"The gadget said before stopping.

"Well…I guess it's good that I won't always have to depend on my ghost sense to let me know if there is any trouble…"Danny said awkwardly to his mother.

"I like it, can I have one?..."Valerie asked eagerly to the Fenton matriarch.

"But of course Valerie, these are not just for us but for you guys as well, now if any evil ghosts try and cause any trouble, we'll know as soon as they step foot through here and we'll also know what we're dealing with…"Maddie said with a grin.

"I am so glad I don't need to use that damned portal anymore…"Ember thought relieved, happy that she no longer has to risk dealing with that.

"Excuse me Mrs. Fenton, what did it mean by " _scale 8 of ectoplasmic power"_?..."She asked the middle aged woman.

Normally she knew that she shouldn't risk talking to them but she was curious about that and she figured it was an appropriate question given the context.

'Well Amberline, it means the scale of power a ghost is meant to possess…"Maddie exclaimed and notice the spark of interest in the teenage girls eyes.

"Really?...'Amberline asked curiously.

"Why yes, the ghost hunter community has this power scale for ghosts ranging from 1-10, from the weakest to the most powerful…"Maddie continued.

"For example, my son Danny has a scale of 8 and that's much higher than the typical average ghost…"The mother continued, unaware of what was going the teenage girls head.

 _"_ _Power scales huh?..._ 'Ember thought with some interest.

"Mom and dad say that I'm a scale 5, though it's only because I'm younger and they say that my power will keep growing as I age..."Dani said proudly as she eyed the watch.

"What ghost would be a scale 10?...'Amberline asked suddenly.

"Well this is a rough estimate given that we never really got a chance to check his power but I am very sure that the Ghost King is a 10 but he could be higher…."Maddie explained to the girl who nodded.

'Higher?..."Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some ghosts may be too powerful to even properly measure…"Maddie clarified.

Ember wanted to know more, she wanted to know exactly what her level was supposed to be, if she was stronger than the dipstick but she knew that it would be foolish and risky to ask and she knew she had to let it the group of teenagers left the laboratory, Ember was forced to realize the implications of what this all meant.

The portal was working!

And despite those stupid " _improvements_ ", it meant that the other ghosts will be coming back to Amity Park soon and she would no longer have her privacy. This meant that she now had to be even more careful not to blow her secret not just to Phantom, the humans but now her own ghostly brethren.

 _"_ _Can this get even more complicated!..._ 'Ember internally screamed and felt a throbbing headache and a sudden cramp as she was forced to face that facts that her human body was becoming more human by the second.

 _"_ _And to top it all off, I have to keep track of my monthly visitor again…and it's not even welcome!..._ 'She thought in dismay, grabbing her head as it started to ache a bit from all this stress.

"Headache?...'Sam said not-so-helpfully to the girl who looked very troubled.

"Oh, you have **no** idea…"Ember said sardonically as she walked up the stairs, hoping that this will be as bad as it gets, that things won't get any more complicated after this.

Unfortunately for the female half ghost singer, she was unaware that more troubles were just around the corner for her.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The value of a life_**

* * *

 **A/N:** UH oh! The portal is running, Vlad is plotting and soon the ghosts will be back, the plot is thickens!

Anyway for those who were wondering, Danny's strange taste for milkshakes came from the episode Living Large. Also that whole ghostly scale thing was taken from his character page of the Danny Phantom wiki, it says that he's suppose to be scale _**7**_ but since this takes place after the finale, I feel that Danny has gotten much stronger since then.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I had watched the Butch Hartman video and good old Butch said that Vlad would still be a bad guy, which serves well for my story, also as I'm sure you figured out, Vlad did come across aliens (his so called halucionations) but the natural portal came just before he was taken as a slave.

 **DannyPhantom619:** I'm sorry but who are you referring to? I didn't see a name.

 **SouthardKyle:** Maybe….Maybe but as shown in this chapter, things will be getting a lot more complicated for the ghostly diva.

 **Runeion:** If I recall correctly, Danny destroyed that device at the end of the episode.

 **CyberActor15:** Thanks, I really love writing this stuff and hopefully I can give it the same treatment I gave my Cupid's Wrath Story.

 **DarthDeathpool:** I hope this chapter explains how Vladdie got back, also as for the ghost mosquito; it snuck into the realm when Ember was at school thanks to Spectra and for how it got out…maybe Kitty forgot to close the door completely? ;)

Anyways, thanks for the suggestion and I'll definitely consider it, also thanks, I try…

 **Danifan3000:** Funny…I like the idea and I will definitely consider it.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Yeah, I also see it in character of Sam when Paulina is involved.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Vlad was referring to Danny but he always refereed to him as " _Daniel_ ".

 **Guest, Someone,** **DragShot** and **Vladdie My Man:** Thanks.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	21. The Value of a Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 21: The Value of a Life_**

 _Ghost Zone_

Deep within the Ghost Zone, certain restless spirits were feeling rather excited since the news that the Fenton Ghost Portal had restarted only days ago. While most ghosts chose not to even both using it due to lack of interest or because of respect and/or fear of the person that would likely be waiting for them on the other side.

Danny Phantom.

Ever since the Disasteroid, many ghosts have grown to respect him, given his actions had managed to keep both of their worlds safe, however there were still too many ghosts who were either too stubborn or too arrogant to care and were still willing to cross the only stable access to the human world, despite knowing about the halfa who would try and stop them. In fact, there were actually some ghosts who were going to the human world, solely _because_ they wanted the chance to encounter the world savior, and ultimately conquer him.

Skulker was among one of those ghosts.

"At last!..."The ghostly hunter said with a vicious grin as he kept flying, eager for the chance to continue the hunt.

It's been far too long since he had last faced off against that whelp and he was determined that this time, _this_ time he would emerge victorious and claim his pelt, his prize which would serve as proof that he was and would always be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

"There it is…"Skulker thought wickedly as he reached his destination, wasting no time he passed it and soon found himself phasing through the building.

Once outside, he used his gadgets to check the time and grinned when he saw that it was a little before 3pm. If his memory was correct-and he knew that it was- the whelp was likely still at school and would soon be out.

Suddenly the hunter was startle when he suddenly heard a loud beeping within the laboratory.

"What in Pariah's name?...'Skulker muttered as he readied his weapons just in case. After a few minutes, no one came rushing down and Skulker, not being very patient, didn't think much about it.

"Insolence, what am I wasting my time here…Daylight is burning and there are whelps that need to be hunted…'Skulker growled as he phased through Fenton works and noticed that it was empty completely but he didn't care.

He had more pressing matters that he needed to attend to.

"The hunt is on…'Skulker said eagerly as he jetted across the skies of Amity Park, feeling exhilarated to once again be a part of the hunt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Casper High_

 _"_ _Ugh!...I can't believe this…"_ A certain auburn hair girl muttered under her breath as she glanced at the test before her that was still not complete yet.

Ember sighed, feeling tired and numb due to all the Advil she had so far today but was grateful that today was Friday and she would soon be able to relax in her realm without any stupid disturbances, but she was bummed that the stupid mermaid test was today.

Thankfully the test wasn't as difficult as she feared it would be and so far she managed understand most of it. As the half human girl kept reading the questions and choosing her answers, she felt a little more confident when she knew she was getting them right.

 _"_ _When the mermaid's sisters made the deal with the sea witch, what did they give in return for saving their little sister? A) Their voices; B) Their freedom; C) Their hair or D) None of the above…."_ Ember mentally read and smirked when she knew the correct answer.

" _C, obviously_ …"She thought proudly before going to the next question.

 _"_ _Upon reuniting with their sister, what object does the mermaid sister's give her in order to help her turn back into a mermaid? A) A dagger, B) A magical shell, C) An enchanted mirror or D) None of the above…_ 'the auburn girl read before choosing _"A"._

The rest of the test was surprising easy for Ember as she kept getting more and more of the remaining questions and she soon found herself finished, even answering the extra credit question about the author's other books. After double checking her work, she went to Mr. Lancer's desk but was mildly surprised to see most of the other students, Phantom included, were still moaning and struggling to finish it. Ember even glanced at the clock to see that there was still about 5 minutes before the test's deadline.

"My…My… Miss Lain, finished and with 5 minutes to spare, you should feel proud…"Mr. Lancer said kindly as he took the test from the girl who was smirking.

"Eh…After the fifth time of reading that story, it's kind of hard to forget it…"She said with a shrug, as if it was nothing.

 _'_ _If only the rest of the class had this attitude…"_ Mr. Lancer thought before smiling at the girl.

"So, since this is the last period and I'm done, is it alright if I leave?...'Ember asked the portly educator who nodded.

Once out of the class, Ember decided to make a quick stop at the bathroom before teleporting home. Once inside the girl's bathroom, the ghostly diva checked her hair and makeup in the mirror, pleased that all seemed to be in place.

As she kept managing her appearance, she had thought to the progress she had made so far. On the one hand her mission was taking much longer than she had hoped for and now she was tangled with a lot of stupid teen drama " _cough-Paulina-cough"_ and she was hanging dangerously close to Phantom and his buddies and she knew that one slipup and it would be game over for her. However, on the other hand, she had to take in that she had somehow found herself being wormed into Phantom's little circle, something she wasn't planning to do but now realized it would benefit her in the long run. She knew that she was gaining his trust and sooner or later, he would reveal to her something very useful, something that would be exactly what she needs to get rid of him once and for all.

That was her plan after all. That was the whole point she was doing this entire charade in the first place.

 _"_ _Hmm…I can't believe it but I think I'm going to miss those chocolate milkshakes of his after all of this is over_ …"Ember thought as she recalled the events of yesterday and the last few days.

She didn't understand why or when it happened but lately Phantom and his friends were being so unusually social and chummy, at first she figured it had been because of that stupid mermaid assignment they did and now it was her big bet with Paulina, but even so, she still didn't understand why they seemed so eager to spend time with her outside of class, like lunch and doing homework together.

She didn't count yesterday since it was mostly her and Manson going over their plan to sabotage Paulina in the Prom Queen Contest, however the problem was that they couldn't agree on which strategy to use. Ember wanted to use a flat out smear campaign on the spoiled brat but Sam kept insisting that they were above that and that they should focus their efforts on validating the other contestants-any of them- and making sure Paulina never ends up receiving that stupid crown that symbolized the shallowness of high school popularity contests.

 _"_ _Ugh…I think I might take back what I said…That Goth girl can be as much of a Goody-Goody as Phantom…"_ Ember thought frustrated before hearing the final bell.

"I better blow this pop stand before either Phantom or Manson find me and drag me off to who-knows-where…"Ember muttered, leaving the girls bathroom.

As the auburn haired opened the door, she was so eager to hightail it out of their and start her weekend that she had unknowingly collided to another figured, knocking her to the ground.

"OW!...Hey wat-…"She started before realizing it was a teacher, Mrs. Murray to be exact, and she wisely shut up.

"Oh...Uh…Sorry Mrs. Murray…'Ember said quickly to the educator as she helped her up.

"It's alright Ms. Lain, I'm fine…"The female teacher said as she brushed her clothes.

"I see someone is in a hurry to start their weekend…"She said humorously to the girl.

"You have no idea…"She muttered as she crossed her arms … "Anyway Mrs. Murray, I better get going, I kinda have some plans with-

"Amberline!..."Someone's voice broke out and Mrs. Murray could almost swear she saw her student trying hard not to groan as Ms. Manson and the school's only celebrity Danny Fenton approached her.

"Them…"She muttered before faking a smile, one that the teacher saw right through, and addressed the other adolescents.

"Hey…"She addressed her classmates.

"Hey Amberline…Oh, hey Mrs. Murray…"Sam addressed the teacher who waved.

"Hello Ms. Manson…Mr. Fenton, I take it that you both have plans this afternoon?..."Mrs. Murray asked casually to the two youths.

"You know it…"The goth girl said to the educator. Despite being a substitute teacher, Mrs. Murray seemed to be a very casual individual and Sam came to respect her…or at least as much as a student could respect someone who taught a class based on boring classical music anyway.

"Anyway girls, I hope you both remember to listen to list of compositions from Mozart, we will be discussing them on Monday…"The teacher reminded her two students who nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Murray…"Sam and Amberline said in sync to the smiling teacher

"Splendid….Well I best be going now, anyway have a nice weekend Ms. Lain, Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton…"Mrs. Murray said before leaving the small group of teens.

Ember tried not to groan out loud at being reminded of all the homework she would have to do, especially involving listening to that boring, classical junk Mrs. Murray was piling on them. True, maybe it wasn't that complicated as her other classes but Ember was a rocker at heart and she thrived more from the intensity of rock n roll…classical music was just so…it was _too_ gentle for her but it was her easiest class so she really had no right to whine.

"So how was the test for you? I saw that you left a little early…"Sam asked her, bringing the other girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh?...Oh! Not that bad since it was mostly multiple choice but I'll admit the last one kinda threw me off guard…but it was mostly pretty easy so I think I'll be getting a good grade…'Ember said to the two who were nodding.

"I think you're the only person I've met besides my sister that would call one of Lancer's tests easy…"Danny said sardonically to the purple clad girl who shrugged.

"What about you two?..."Ember asked the ghost boy and goth girl.

"Boring as hell but I'm hoping for a B at least…"Danny said with a sigh, not even hiding his disappointment.

"What's wrong with a B?...'Ember asked in confusion by his tone.

"I was hoping that since the portal was down and no ghosts have been causing trouble, I would have been looking forward to an A…Especially since the portal is back up and I can kiss my vacation goodbye…"He muttered, clearly not looking forward to facing the ghosts again.

Ember raised an eyebrow at that response, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that it was almost like Danny didn't even _like_ ghost fight.

 _"_ _That can't be...If he doesn't even like it, then why he even bother?_ …"Ember thought in disbelief. Before she could ask, the three students suddenly heard a loud beeping sound and a red light flashing, all coming from Sam's wrist.

"The Fenton Spector Detector…"Sam said as she held out her hand to the others.

"Alert! Alert! A ghost with an entity of scale 2 ectoplasmic power has been detected at exactly 2:57pm today!..." The annoying monotone voice said loudly.

"A ghost? Already?..."Sam said to Danny.

"It's just a scale 2, it's nothing…"He said in a dismissive tone before heading to his locker. He didn't see the surprised look on one auburn haired girls face by his attitude.

"Ugh…Danny…Not that I care or anything, but isn't this the part where you…I dunno…Change forms, fly off and try and capture that ghost in your thermos…"Ember asked in a wary, disbelieving tone by how uncaring Danny was acting.

"It's a scale 2 level ghost, it's relatively weak so it's hardly worth getting worked up about… …It's probably the Box Ghost or whatever and believe me when I say that I am in no hurry to see him again …"Danny said in a no-nonsense tone.

 _"_ _Point…but still…"_ Ember thought and was about to ask only for Danny to keep talking.

"Scale 2 ghosts are naturally weak and my parents or Valerie can handle it…"He said with reassuringly as he took his books and walked with the two girls…. "Unless it's something _actually_ dangerous or troublesome, I have no intention of letting them spoil my weekend…" He explained, still oblivious by the gaping expression Amberline had for a brief split second.

 _"_ _Is this really Phantom?..."_ Ember thought, feeling very bizarre.

She couldn't believe that Danny Phantom, the biggest ghostly boy scout, hero-wannabe was actually _ignoring_ a ghost. Ember briefly wondered if she was still asleep and dreaming in her realm but she knew better.

As the three students made their way out of the high school, Ember was still reeling from the shock of the previous act and she was unaware that a pair of green eyes had watched her walk out of the classroom.

 _"_ _Strange….She's solid…she's not cold or anything and Danny Phantom is known to have a ghost sense…I guess that disproves my theory…"_ Mrs. Murray thought in disappointment and felt some shame with her actions.

It wasn't an accident that she bumped into Ember, she planned it since she wanted to be sure about her theory that had once again been disproven.

"I'm acting like a total loon, if she was a ghost I doubt Mr. Fenton would just let her waltz into here…I gotta let this go…"She muttered under her breath as she made her way to her car.

"Hey AJ, we still up for bridge later tonight?...'Mrs. Tesslaf said as she walked up to the sub.

"Oh definitely Tina….A champ has to protect her title after all…"Mrs. Murray or AJ with a wink to the gym teacher who was smirking.

"Enjoy your winning streak because tonight I'm taking you down…."Mrs. Tesslaf or Tina said with a determined grin.

"We'll see, anyway I gotta run...I'll see you at 7…"AJ Murray said as she got into her car and drove away from the high school

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Amity Elementary_

"Now where is she?...'An impatient, feminine voice said as she walked to the front of the elementary school.

The person was a girl who looked to be in her early teens, she had bright blue highlights in her long blonde hair, brown eyes and she was dressed in a white sweater, a black jacket, a plaid skirt with a matching belt, knee lengths black boots and a black wool cap. Another noticeable feature is that she had triple piercings on her ears and was wearing a black choker around her neck.

This girl waited at the front of the elementary schools entrance, trying hard to avoid all the crazy children running out like animals as she tried to find her little sister amongst the group of hyper active little pre-teens that she has long out grown.

"ZOE!..." A loud, high pitch voice shrieked at the girl, now addressed as Zoe.

The teenage girl turned around to see a child that looked no older than 9 running towards her. She had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, green eyes and she was wearing a blue jumper over a white t-shirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hey squirt…."Zoe said casually to the girl who pouted.

"Don't call me squirt…'She said with her cheeks puffing a bit.

"Whatever….So how was class today Maggie?…" The 14 year old girl asked the younger girl who started smiling.

"It was great! Mrs. Applebee showed a movie in class today and Toby drew a mustache on Timmy's face when he fell asleep during recess, it was really funny…"Maggie said in between her giggles.

"I'm glad you had fun…Come on, let's head out…"Zoe said as she pulled out the tandem bike she used to get here. Maggie hoped on the back and held her sister tight as she rode the bike away from the elementary school.

"So how was school for you?...'Maggie asked her big sister who was still paying attention to her surroundings.

"It was okay, me and Tyler are still working on the orchestra for this year's play but so far, so good…"Zoe said as she rode her bike on the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding civilians as she did so.

"That's good…I know you guys are going to make the best _Lays Misery ball_ show ever..." Maggie said sweetly, accidentally misnaming the play in the process.

It's pronounced as " _Les Miserables_ ", not _"Lays Misery Ball_ "…." Zoe corrected her younger sister without taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh…Well, it's still going to be a good show right…"Maggie said encouragingly to her big sister.

"You know it…"The elder girl said with a smirk as the two rode off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Sam and Amberline were enjoying some grub at the Nasty Burger as the two continued to discuss their plans for taking Paulina down and the two were alone. Valerie had something to do with her dad and Danny had left when his fans pestering reached its most annoying point that he had no choice but to hightail out of there, leaving the two teenage girls alone to do their planning.

"I kept telling you that just one video or pic or Paulina's nastiness for the world to see and her lose will be assured…"Amberline insisted to the gothic girl who shook her head.

"And how exactly are we to do that? What? We follow her around all day, spy on her and wait for her to do her usual bitchiness in hopes of something to ruin her?...'Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duh…'Ember said flatly to the other girl.

"Amberline a smear campaign is the wrong way to go about this…Besides I get sick enough of looking at the pink parasite during school hours and I sure as heck not going to let her be the focus of my free time…"Sam said before taking another bite of her salad.

"And yet here you are, trying to find ideas in order to make her lose and make your little fantasy come true…"Ember said sarcastically to the Goth who gave her a flat look.

"Look, Paulina might have most of the male gender hypnotized and a lot of the girls blinded as well, but between you and me, she's pretty dim and we on the other hand are smart, independent women…."Sam said proudly to her accomplice.

"Well…that is true…"Ember admitted and mentally smirked when the Goth complimented her… "But how will that make sure she becomes my slave?...'She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm saying that Paulina's only strength is her pretty face and the only way to counter that is an even _prettier_ face…"Sam said with her lips forming a smirk.

Ember blinked a bit before seeing Sam's logic. Paulina was a nasty, spoiled harpy and it was obvious that her popularity was based solely on her good looks, along with her money but her beauty was her only true source of power. As degrading as it was, it seemed that the only other way to beat her was to get an even prettier girl to compete against her.

Ember smiled at the thought of having the school called beauty cry and throw a tantrum when the crown was passed to another, even prettier girl who would ensure her wish of making the school's local bitch queen a slave for a month straight.

"I think that could work…" Ember said, considering the possibilities.

"So who's going to be our secret weapon?...'Ember asked before taking a sip of her cola.

"You, obviously…"Sam said and flinched when Amberline suddenly did a spit take.

"Oh, gross…"Sam complained as she cringed at the used liquid that was on their table.

"What? What do you mean me?...'Ember asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying that if you really want to beat Paulina, you actually have to compete against her…'Sam explained.

"Hell no! Why should I do that?..."Amberline demanded.

"Because the bet is that if Paulina loses to _any_ girl from our school, she has to do whatever you say and in case I am wrong but I'm pretty sure you go to our school…"Sam pointed out to the glaring girl.

'And why can't you do it? You go to our school too!…'Ember pointed out but Sam shook her head.

"Even _if_ I wanted to, I can't…I already made a big shtick on the shallowness of that stupid contest and if I participate in it, I'm basically ruining my own credibility as an individual…"Sam said with some smugness while Amberline refused to concede.

"I'm not the prom queen kind of girl Manson! Do you actually expect me to parade around school with a stupid fake grin on my face and suck up and beg people to vote for me?..."She asked and growled when the goth nodded.

"You will if you want that spoiled princess to lose!..." Sam insisted.

"I don't want to risk humiliating myself if I can't beat her….Why does it even have to be me anyway?..."Amberline asked the goth who let out a sigh.

"Amberline, what I was even suggesting goes against a lot of my own ideals but we have to face facts, all of the other relatively attractive girls in school are either too afraid of Paulina or are her brainwashed victims and you actually have the looks….It's time for you to use them for good…"Sam pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?..."Ember asked in confusion.

"Come on Amberline…Don't tell me that you haven't notice the high levels of male attention you've been getting since you got here…Like right now for starters…"Sam said as she pointed behind them, and Ember noticed three around their age that were obviously checking them out.

"Like Paulina, you have looks but unlike Paulina, you actually seem to have a brain and an actual personality…Combine all three of them and we have a guaranteed victory…."Sam said enthusiastically to her accomplice.

"You…You really think I'm pretty?..."Ember asked with some hesitance in her voice, surprising Sam in the process.

 _'_ _What's with her?...It's like she's not used to compliments or something…"_ Sam thought before shaking her head… "Amberline, even a blind man could see that you're pretty and Danny also mentioned that you can play a mean guitar…which I think can work in our advantage…'Sam said and noticed the girl's eyes widening.

"He told you about that?...'She asked in disbelief, she couldn't believe the dipstick mentioned that to the goth, true it was with an old guitar and she couldn't risk singing but she really enjoyed the brief time she could play without interference.

"He also said that you sounded awesome….Paulina doesn't have any real talent unless you can't whining but I doubt the school will enjoy listening to it compared to some actually music…"Sam said to the girl and noticed her expression was softening and she looked to be deep in thought.

" _She…She thinks I could beat Paulina…and she actually wants to listen to me play…"_ Ember thought unsure.

She half considered blowing off the Goth's idea and just going back to her plan of overshadowing Paulina into doing something shameful again…but…but she couldn't help but be interested by this idea.

Well…It's not like the Goth was entirely off the mark, Ember knew that she was pretty but she was still surprised that people thought that _Amberline_ was pretty, and she did mention that she wanted her to play guitar in hopes of appealing to the voters, she really liked the idea of being able to perform again, even if she couldn't do it with her regular guitar, the idea of performing, getting people to worship her and later choosing her over that Hispanic bimbo was almost salivating to say the least.

Maybe it was the hard way…but she wanted to do it.

The Goth girl seemed to think she could do it, the dipstick seemed to actually like her music and besides Amberline or not, she was still Ember Mclain on the inside and she was always destined for adoration from a large flock of admirers. She wanted to beat Paulina more than anything right now, she could do it and she will do it. As Manson said, she has the looks, the brains and the style to do it, along with the talent to bring the house down. She was going to make sure that _Amberline_ walks away with the crown this year.

Besides, if worse comes to worse, she could always overshadow the voters and win the easy way, either way she';; end up getting what she wants, but for now maybe it wouldn't hurt trying it the goth girls way. She actually imagined herself being crowned prom queen with Paulina and the entire school being witnesses to her epic fail and her giving her first order which she would do in front of every person she ever seduced, intimidated, annoyed, antagonized, etc.

It made her want to do it all the more.

Before Ember could agree to the goth girls suggestion, the two were startled when they suddenly heard and explosion coming from the outside, scaring the other patrons of the establishment.

"What the heck?! What's going on?..."Ember asked in confusion only to see the goth's attention to the window.

"Trouble…"Sam said and pointed out.

Ember blinked and frowned when she saw what was the cause of all this, she saw Danny Phantom in a fight with her idiotic brute of an ex-boyfriend who was carelessly throwing missiles and missing the ghostly halfa boy each time

 _"_ _Oh no…Not him…"_ Ember thought in dismay, she has been dreading this since she learned that the portal was up and running again.

Couldn't Skulker just ease up and hunt that dipstick when she was _not_ doing her uncover work?!

 _"_ _Obviously he can't_ …"She thought in annoyance while the Goth girl was rummaging through her purse.

"I gotta get out there, stay here where it's safe Amberline….I'll be back later...'Sam said as she pulled out what looked to be some metallic device from her purse and placed it on her hand.

"What's that?...'She asked in a curious tone to the dark hair girl.

"The Fenton Wrist ray…Anyway, stay safe…"She said dramatically before bolting out of the restaurant to join her ex-boyfriend in battle.

 _"_ _Ugh…Why am I even here? I got a weekend to start…"_ Ember though as she realized this was her chance to get out of here.

Knowing that she couldn't risk teleporting in a public place, she ran out the fast food joint, just in time to see Danny fighting Skulker in the air and Sam sending blasts from her wrist ray, just barely hitting Skulker who was carelessly sending ecto-blasts and missiles all willy-nilly.

 _"_ _Ugh! If that's how that idiot aims, no wonder he hasn't been able to capture the dipstick yet…_ 'Ember thought in annoyance, trying to ignore the explosions as she tried to find an exist and hopefully a place where she could teleport back home.

Suddenly her eyes landed on a nearby alleyway that was far away from Danny, Skulker and Sam's eyes and would be the perfect cover for her to get out of here.

" _BINGO!..."_ Ember thought pleased as she began rushing to that place only to stop when a blast came dangerously close.

'AHHH!...Stupid Skulker…'She muttered and was about to keep running until she heard a loud scream.

" ** _AHHH!..."_** A loud, child-like voice was echoing and Ember turned around to see some kid on the ground and was obviously terrified by the danger that was happening.

 _"_ _What?...What's that kid doing in a place like this?..._ 'Ember thought in concern as she noticed more and more blasts were getting closer to her and her cries were getting louder.

The echoes of a child's cries filled her mind…as she recalled only one other time that she heard such loud and distressing sounds.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK: 35 years into the past_**

 _During a winter's day_

 _It was a snowy day in the town known as Amity Park. The snow was falling, children were frolicking and enjoying the fun that came with the one snow day where they were free from school and do whatever it was they want .Including one 13 year old girl who was enjoying spending time with her toddler sister at the park of their new town._

 _This girl was a young Miss Amberline Carol Mclain who was idly watching her three year old baby sister who was making snow angles in the ground and giggling as she did so._

 _Her parents were nowhere to be found, her dad was at work and her mother was meeting with her book club but she gave her permission to bring Amy to the park since the child kept insisting that she wanted to play outside, leaving Amberline as the only one to bring her to the park and the only one who was more than happy to do so._

 _She really loved her baby sister and she didn't mind bringing her here._

 _Especially since it beat being stuck at home doing nothing to do, it's been about a month since her family moved to Amity Park and so far the town was pretty boring as far as she was concern, nothing ever seemed to happen around here that didn't happen anywhere else and her new school wasn't all that great since she has yet to make a friend but aside from that it wasn't all that bad._

 _"_ _Ambewine~…Ambewine~…Look at me…"The little girl exclaimed as she rolled around in the snow, being protected by her thick pink parka that provided her the warmth needed to have fun on this otherwise cold, icy day._

 _"_ _Very good Amy...'Amberline giggled as she watched her cute baby sister frolic like the happy child that she was._

 _Soon Amy insisted that she wanted a snowball fight and Amberline found herself playing with Amy who clumsily mashed the snow in her hand to form a ball which she tried to throw at her sister who even helped her form a proper one. Once done, they were catching snowflakes on their tongues and Amberline and Amy even went sledding on a medium size hill that was in the park, not to big but perfect for Amy who was cheering all the way down._

 _"_ _Had fune Amy?..."Amberline asked the three year old who nodded._

 _"_ _Fun! Fun! Let's do it again!...'She said while she clapped._

 _"_ _Okay okay…but first how about some hot chocolate?..."Ember asked as she noticed a cart not that far from where they were._

 _"_ _YAY! Chocowate~…'She cheered at the thought of the warm, yummy drink._

 _"_ _I'll be back in a minute, don't move…"Amberline said as she walked to the cart._

 _Once there, Amberline was face to face with the vender who was giving her a friendly smile._

 _"_ _Two hot chocolates please, with extra whip cream and extra marshmallows…'Amberline ordered both her and Amy's favorite to the man who proceeded to make them._

 _After a few moments, her order was ready…"Here you are little lady…Enjoy…"The vender said kindly as he handed her the hot chocolates. After paying for her drinks, Amberline walked back to the spot, holding the drinks carefully in hopes of not spilling anything either on her snow suit or on the ground._

 _"_ _Okay Amy, come on…I got your favorite kind of hot choco-…"Amberline was silenced when she had reached the spot where she had previously been with Amy…_

 _Except that there was no Amy now._

 _Suddenly the two hot chocolates fell to the grounds but were ignored as the carrier was far to frozen to notice and not by the cold. Fear, worry and so many other bad feelings filled her up as realization came in that her baby sister was gone._

 _"_ _AMY!..."She yelled once she got out of it and immediately ran around the park in hopes of finding the little toddler._

 _"_ _AMY! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!...'She yelled out as she looked behind the trees, under the benches and by the frozen playground equipment in hopes of looking for the rambunctious rugrats but she was nowhere to be found._

 _Her baby sister was gone!_

 _"_ _AMY!...'She shouted loudly in sadness and fearing the worse._

 _The thirteen year old was about to run and search for a police officer in hopes of helping her only to suddenly hear some crying from a distance._

 _"_ _Huh?! Amy?!..."Amberline muttered in hopes as she ran towards the source of the cries, and ran even faster when she started hearing some barking as well._

 _Running even faster than before, she soon found herself on the other side of the park and to her horror she saw Amy crying as a dog was large dog was barking menacingly at her._

 _"_ _AMY!..."Amberline shouted as she ran to the scene, feeling very scared that the dog might attack her baby sister._

 ** _"_** ** _BARK! BARK!..."_** _The dog kept barking,_ _, obviously terrifying the poor child was kept crying loudly._

 _" **AHHH!** Amberwine!..."Amy said in between her cries as the dog circled her._

 _"_ _STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU MANGY MUTT!..."Amberline yelled as she stood in front of the beast, blocking him from Amy but the dog kept barking at her.._

 _Seeing a large stick nearby, Amberline grabbed it and quickly used it like a sword._

 _"_ _SHOO! GO AWAY! I SAID GO AWAY!..."She shouted as she swung the stick around, even hitting the bad dog at one point, finally ending his barking and causing him to whimper in fear._

 _"_ _I said beat it!..."Amberline shouted menacingly at the dog at she held the stick up high in preparation of another strike, the dog quickly ran away, finally leaving the two sisters alone._

 _Amberline soon turned around to the crying three year old girl who was still visibly shaken by the experience. Wasting no time, she quickly kneeled down and wrapped her arms around the frightened child, rubbing her back as she spoke gently to her._

 _'_ _Shuuush…It's alright now Amy…I'm here now…That mean dog is gone and he can't hurt you now…'She said gently as she rubbed her sisters back, soothing her cries who were no longer loud shrieks but quiet sobs._

 _"_ _What happened? I went to find you but you weren't there...'Amberline asked softly to the crying girl who still cling to her._

 _"_ _I-I…I'm sorry…I…I saw a squirrel and I…I followed it as it ran into its tree….I was going to go back but then…then that big dog suddenly started barking and-…and-…"She couldn't continue as she kept crying, still scared by the memory and all her sister could do was comfort her._

 _"_ _I shouldn't have left you alone…I'm so sorry Amy…but next time when I say to stay put, you have to stay put…please promise me that you won't wonder off alone ever again…"She asked to the girl who nodded._

 _"_ _I…I pwomise…"She said, finally ending her sobs but she saw still holding onto her big sister._

 _"_ _And I promise that no matter what, I won't leave you alone again…I'll never let you get hurt…'She whispered to the three year old in her arms, happy that she had stopped crying but they were both still upset._

 _No matter what Amberline was never going to let this ever happen again, her baby sister was the most important person in her life and she couldn't live without her .Had she been only a little late, that awful dog probably would have bit her or worse! It was huge and Amy was a small, little thing and she didn't even want to think of what might have happened because of her carelessness. Not only that but many other dangerous, awful things could have easily happened as well to the poor thing and she hated the very thought of it._

 _Not again! She was never going to be stupid and let her out of her sight ever again. She was the big sister and as long as she was alive, Amy's safety and happiness would always be her top priority._

 _For as long as she would live, she would never let her sister suffer like she had._

 _"_ _I promise…'She thought as she carried Amy away and was on the way to their home as neither were in the mood to play anymore._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Ember was brought out of that flashback as her ears kept hearing the child's loud screaming which was almost identical to Amy's had been on that awful, _awful_ day so long ago.

Ember didn't know when it all started but her feet started moving almost on their own, she saw briefly aware of the explosions as she kept dodging the debris as she ran across the battlefield and upon seeing a stray blast getting dangerously closer, her body was basically on auto-pilot as she basically jump the final yard and essentially flung herself to her target, moving the child away just before a large blast would have hit her.

Once it was all done, Ember realized what she had done and soon saw the kid in her arms and realized it wasn't a toddler but a well grown child in her arms but they were none the less scared…She saw that the child was a girl, she was blonde and she was whimpering.

Much like Amy had once done.

"Shush…It's alright…I'm here…I won't let that stupid brute hurt you…'She whispered to the kid who stopped crying and looked at her with some hope in her eyes.

It made her feel less surreal about the whole situation but she would ignore it and blame it on some nonsensical insanity later. Realizing that they were still in a potentially dangerous area, Ember knew that she should get the kid as far away from that idiot Skulker as soon as possible.

"I'll get you out of here…"Ember said as she tried to get up, only to fall back down as she suddenly felt a sharp pain around her ankle.

"W-What the-?..."She exclaimed as she suddenly noticed the condition on her foot.

Her leg was _bleeding_ and she was feeling an excruciating pain in her ankle, likely because she sprained it when she flung to the ground like a maniac. Okay, as a ghost Ember had a higher tolerance for pain and she had a better healing factor that most humans but this was the first time that she had gotten hurt in her new human body…and she was completely frozen when she saw her own blood.

The sticky, red liquid was foreboding to say the least.

 _"_ _I…its red…I'm bleeding but_ …"She thought in disbelief but was forced to return to her situation that she was in a dangerous area and with a kid to boot!

"MAYBE YOU CAN AVOID ME WHELP BUT THEY MIGHT NOT!..."She heard Skulker's booming voice say as she looked up to see her ex-boyfriend with a sadistic grin she could see even from way down there and his missiles were pointed at them.

"WHAT?!..."She yelled, the shock and fear of the situation fearing her as saw the missiles were now on their way.

Wasting no time, she immediately pushed the little kid far away from her, making her land a few feet far away from the target area and hopefully out of harms away while Ember knew she wouldn't be so lucky, she couldn't become invisible or intangible with Skulker so close by and even if she wanted to, it was already too late. Ember closed her eyes, hoping that her healing and durability was still available as she was a human.

 ** _"_** ** _NO!..._** 'Was screamed loudly, along with a loud blast but Ember felt no pain at all aside from her sore ankle.

"What?...'She thought as she opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she witness what has happened.

Right in front of her was Danny Phantom a.k.a. Danny Fenton, standing only a few feet from her and he looked to have been through some major trauma. His clothes were damaged, he was hissing in pain and Ember looked to see green ectoplasm seeping from his side as he was clearly in pain.

It took her only a moment to realize what had happened and she still couldn't believe it.

Phantom took a hit that was meant for her…He _saved_ her again?

"HA HA! You are so predictable you whelp…'Skulker said despicably as he clearly loved that Danny took the bait.

Ember's shock soon melted into anger but not towards the halfa boy but to the robotic hunter for his actions. Ember had been angry at Skulker many times and for many things but never like this. She couldn't explain it but she felt such anger at his methods, he had used her and a child as bait in order to get Danny into a blast.

"YOU….YOU SICK BASTARD!..."She shouted angrily at the brute who only kept grinning menacingly.

Whatever Ember wanted to do or say now was stopped when Danny raised his hand at her, Ember was surprised that he still seemed to have the strength to fight despite the sorry shape he was in but he only gave that determined look she had seen many times when they were battling but she had never seen it so close before.

"Cover your ears and get behind me…I'm ending this clown…"He ordered and Ember didn't even bother fighting back, she just complied.

Danny, though still aching from the blast he received, was done being Mr. Nice Ghost since to him, Skulker crossed a line and he was going to pay for it. Making sure that Amberline was safely behind him and that Sam and the kid that was with Amberline were a safe distance away, he took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail, hitting Skulker straight on, successfully destroying his suit.

 ** _"_** ** _AHHH!..._** 'Skulker yelled as he hit the earth, finally knocked out.

Sam, knowing full well that Danny was out of power, pulled out her extra thermos and quickly sucked the hunter ghost within and soon saw Danny reverting back to his human form and dropping to the ground.

'OH MAN! Danny!...'Sam yelled as she ran across the battlefield to her friends

* * *

Ember could only stare in disbelief at what had just happened and at the state of Danny Fenton right now, on the ground and bleeding thought he only had the nerve to give her a grin despite the pain he was in.

"Hey…You alright?...'He asked to the girl who only looked at him in disbelief.

"W-What?! D-Dip-…I mean Danny! W-Why?...How did- What were you-…"She couldn't even form a full sentence at this point as she was still processing the entire thing and the state the ghost boy was in.

Here he was bleeding on the ground and he up and asks _her_ if she was feeling alright?!

"Heh….I take it that this isn't how you expected to spend your Friday huh?..."He joked before hissing once more in pain, getting the auburn haired girls attention.

"Oh man! Danny…"Ember said in dismay as she noticed that he was still bleeding.

Danny soon passed out with both Ember and Sam surrounding him, both worried about the state he was in. Ember was still too shaken by the entire thing but she knew that the ghost boy was right about one thing.

This definitely wasn't how she expected to start her weekend…Definitely not.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _Hospital Conversations_**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are wondering why Skulker's power scale is so low despite sometimes giving Danny a challenge here, we must remember that Skulker's natural form is a tiny blob and his only true power is his high tech suit, the portal's new upgrade is meant to determine a ghost's " _natural power scale_ ", not counting stuff like weapons, just their own natural power.

Skulker depends on his suits and weapons for _everything,_ its artificial power and he doesn't care so long as he can hunt.

I hope that explains everything.

* * *

 **REPLIES**

 **Wiseguy2415:** The reason Vlad is blaming Danny is because he's a total narcissist who is too stubborn to accept that it was his own hate and greed that cause his downfall. I know that The Ultimate Enemy shows that Vlad is _capable_ of reforming, but I think it can only happen when he's truly at his lowest point and unable to fight back, kinda like he was when he was separated by his ghost half and forced to wallow in his guilt. Here Vlad is still bad because he still deluded believes he can achieve his goals.

 **Runeion:** I was originally going to call them _"power levels"_ but then I thought it would have been better to stick with the _"scale 8"_ thing.

 **Invader Johnny:** Ember's situation is meant to be more of a parallel to Danny's when he was first starting out, with Danny it was his struggling to master his powers and accepting his destiny as a hero, while for Ember it's struggling to be in sync with her now semi-resurrected body and being forced to recall the humanity she lost a long time ago. The more time she's being half-human, the more she begins to realize just how _human_ she's becoming, especially in the physical sense.

Also I considered making an Irken cameo but I didn't want this story to be a crossover, but I did imply that Vlad came across aliens and it was pure luck he wasn't taken by them yet.

 **Guest(1), Kosmic** and **Jenn:** Thanks.

 **Darthdeathpool:** The power scale things will be more elaborated as time goes by, but I should point out that ghosts naturally have the capacity of becoming either stronger orweaker, much like with humans, their strength would either increase or diminish depending on how they take care of themselves, or in the ghosts case, train and gain more power by fueling their obsessions.

Example with Danny, in canon it's stated that he's scale 7, while in this fic he has increased to a scale 8 of power because a lot of time has passed since then and he likely gain more power the more he trained.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I hate them too and I know it really sucks for Ember and the stress of her situation will just be making it worse.

 **Spectre Kid** : I absolutely loved the 10 years later video and my greatest wish is that Butch will be able to make a sequel series, I really want to see Danny as an adult. Also I hope this visit from Skulker will do.

 **Mighty TAB X:** I suppose that only time will tell.

 **SouthardKyle:** As I mentioned in my review to Darthdeathpool, they're strength all depends on how hard they work for it.

 **DragShot** : Trust me when I say that things are only beginning to get more complicated for our favorite ghostly diva.

 **Guest(2):** Hello, and sorry I couldn't answer you sooner but I'm afraid I can't give you a definite answer, I can only write when I have both time and inspiration and I have no control over either, it all is basically random for me, especially since I'm juggling a few other fics along with this one. I can say that I always try and write as soon as possible and I try not to make people wait TOO long if I can help it.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	22. Hospital Conversations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 22: Hospital Conversations_**

 _Approximately 15 minutes earlier_

 _(Before the fight at the Nasty Burger)_

Danny was flying high in the skies of his home town as he was on his way home. Earlier he was hanging out with Amberline and Sam at the Nasty Burger as they were discussing plans on trying to take Paulina down in the upcoming prom queen elections but soon his fans started getting annoying again and he decided to up and go home. It was Friday and he wanted to relax and enjoy his long awaited weekend and not deal with a bunch of crazy freaks who were obsessed with him. Anyway, here he was flying and enjoying the gentle wind in his face as he flew in the air, too high for his fans to see him and enjoying the peace and quiet…

Until….

"What the?..." The half ghost teen hero felt his ghost sense and suddenly heard some strange sounds and immediately turned around to see two short ranged missiles heading towards him….

 ** _"_** ** _WHOA!..."_** He shouted as he just barely managed to avoid getting hit by the devices.

"Oh man…Already…"He muttered as he had a feeling he knew who those missiles belonged to. Looking up, he saw Skulker only a few yards above him wearing predatory grin on his ugly face.

"Skulker…Really? You couldn't have waited at least until Monday before trying to ruin my weekend...'Danny said in an annoyed to the hunter ghost.

"The hunt waits for no one whelp and I-…Skulker started

 _"_ _Will not rest until your pelt rests on the foot of my bed_ …' Danny mimicked in sync with the hunter ghost, annoying him in the process… " Yes, I believe we have had this conversation before…and now I believe this is the part where I reply…"Danny said as he charged and soon started fighting the metallic ghost.

Danny couldn't help but feel a little curious, wondering how Skulker managed to get here in the first place since the Spector Detector was meant to let him know when that sorta thing happened.

'Skulker, not that I really care but exactly how did you get out of the ghost zone anyway?...'Danny asked in mid battle as he dodged some ecto-blasts from the brute.

"From the ghost portal, where else?..."Skulker answered, wondering what that had to do with anything as he aimed another blast at the boy, which he easily dodged.

Danny blinked a bit before recalling the alert he received earlier and he mentally cursed himself for ignoring it…until he recalled another little detail and the reason _why_ he chose to ignore it.

"So you were the one who came from the portal like half an hour ago?...'Danny asked, trying to hide the grin growing on his face.

"What is with you? We've already established that! And what's with that grin?...'The hunter demanded when he noticed that his prey looked like he was trying hard not to laugh about something.

Though he wanted to know just what about this situation was so funny.

 _"_ _Oh man! He's a scale 2! I can't believe this…_ "Danny thought as he tried to conceal a chuckle and focus on the battle beforehand.

Scale 2 ghosts were some of the weakest, just barely touching the bottom of the barrel of the power scale system. He now realized now how the Specter Detectors might have done it, since they were designed to measure a ghost's _natural_ power and any power that Skulker possessed was definitely not natural.

"Oh, it's nothing…Just that you probably should take my advice on investing in your natural abilities…'Danny quipped and smirked at Skulker's confused and outraged expression.

"That again! What does that have to-…Oh, forget it! I have no time trying to figure you out whelp! I'm going to end you!..."He shouted as he charged once more at his pray who once again barely managed to avoid getting hit once more.

 _'_ _Okay Fenton, fight first and laugh when your done…_ 'Danny mentally ordered himself before getting his head in the game.

He would have plenty of time to laugh and make fun of Skulker's pathetic natural power level later; after he kicked his butt all the way back into the old Ghost Zone. The fight continued for a few more minutes, with Skulker firing everything he had at Danny, which he easily dodged or countered with his own abilities.

"Geez Skulker, you really have to _chill_ out…"Danny quipped when he sent an ice blast to his enemy, freezing one of his legs in the process, who quickly removed the now useless appendage and replaced it in under a few seconds.

"Another perk that comes with having your pelt is the privilege of never having to hear your _stupid_ puns ever again…"Skulker yelled, being fed up with the lack of progress so far and getting more annoyed with his prey's remarks more than anything.

"HEY! My puns are NOT stupid!..."Danny said, actually feeling insulted.

The fighting continued and unknown to Danny, they soon found themselves finding near the Nasty Burger, Skulker was throwing everything he had and Danny was doing everything he could to avoid him.

He had to admit that for some reason, Skulker was active more aggressive and persistent than usual and it was taking most of Danny's powers just to avoid his attacks. Kinda ironic really, for a guy who lacks the natural power to be a real threat, he really _compensates_ for it with the heavy artillery.

"Sheesh…What's with you today Skulker? You're more volatile than usual…"Danny said snarkily to the ghost.

"I've been waiting weeks for this fight whelp and nothing is going to keep me from my prize any longer…"He said darkly as he kept firing, missing his target and his missiles keep hitting the ground.

As Danny was about half considering using his ghostly wail to finish Skulker off, an option that he always had to weigh and consider the possible repercussions since it was his strongest and most dangerous power and he only wanted to use it if he had no other choice.

He however was brought out of his thoughts after avoiding another blast….only to hear a loud, high pitch scream from down below.

 ** _'_** ** _AHHH!..."_** Was screamed loudly and could be heard by the two ghosts even from that height.

 **"** **HUH?!..."** Danny turned and looked down and nearly had a heart attack when he saw a person, a _child_ no less on the ground and the blast itself heading right towards her.

Danny was about to fly down and do something, _anything_ to get the child out of harm's way only for a blur of purple and black to suddenly appear and tackle the child, getting them out of the way before the missile could have hit them.

 _'_ _What?..."_ He thought as he realized what had just happened…and he recognized who had done it.

It was Amberline…

She was now on the ground, holding and comforting the child that nearly got hit and would have gotten hit by his own recklessness. She just saved that kids life.

"Thank goodness...'He said with a sigh of relief, happy that the kid was alright and soon turned his attention to Skulker, now planning on using his ghostly wail.

"That does it…"He muttered before turning his attention to the Mohawk ghost… "I'm through playing around Skulker…"He shouted and was about to use his ghostly wail only for Skulker to get a funny look on his face….

"So am I…'He said slowly as he looked down to the two people on the ground and suddenly a sadistic grin formed on his face.

"MAYBE YOU CAN AVOID ME WHELP…BUT THEY MIGHT NOT!..."The hunter ghost shouted as he fired several missiles to his two targets down below much to Danny's horror.

"NO!..."Danny yelled as he immediately flew down in hopes of doing something, anything to stop this.

He briefly saw Amberline pushing the kid out of her arms and far away from where the missile was supposed to land but he also saw that she apparently couldn't move and was bracing for impact.

 ** _"_** ** _NO!..."_** Danny yelled once more as he moved in front of the girl.

Just in time for the missile to hit him square on.

 ** _"_** ** _AHHH!..."_** Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, suffering the effects of the explosion but thankfully it wasn't fatal. He felt pain on his arms and he was pretty sure he was starting to bleed but he was still alive…or half alive in his case.

 _"_ _Damn it Skulker…"_ He hissed in pain, trying to regain his control and his senses.

"HA HA! You're so predictable you whelp!...'Skulker said smugly to the half ghost who was glaring at his despite the pain.

"YOU…YOU SICK BASTARD!..."He could hear Amberline shouting at the ghost, obviously that she was pissed off at what had happened.

" _Okay…that's it…No more Mr. Nice Ghost_ …"Danny thought as he turned his attention Skulker, being really fed up and feeling really angry right now.

"Cover your ears and get behind me…"I'm ending this clown…"Danny said to Amberline who complied.

Taking a deep breath, the ghostly teen hero unleashed a ghost wail, hitting Skulker straight on and successfully destroying his suit once he hit the ground.

 ** _'_** ** _AHH!..."_** Skulker shouted when he hit the pavement, passing out in the process.

Danny immediately turned into his human form, feeling a combination of pain from the blast and exhaustion from using his ghostly wail in the same amount of time.

"Hey…You alright?..."He asked somewhat weakly to Amberline, who was staring at him like he grew a second head or something.

"W-What?..D-D…I mean Danny! W-Why?...How did- What were you-…"She saw stuttering right now and Danny could only grin her a pain filled grin.

"Heh…I take it that this isn't how you expected to spend your Friday, huh?..."He joked before hissing in more pain, finally passing out in the process.

* * *

 _Present time_

Ember only stood there in shock at what was before her, just two inches in front of her was a battered Danny Fenton who was bloody and unconscious on the ground and his Goth ex-girlfriend was looking over him, trying to make sure he's alright.

"Is…Is he…? Ember started but couldn't complete but Sam got the message.

"He's fine…He's just knocked out from that last ghostly wail but he should recover shortly…"Sam said to the other girl who still looked uneasy.

"But…but the blood?...'She gestured to the side of the boy though for the first time she finally noticed that it wasn't all that deep as she had first figured.

"Thankfully it's superficial damage, it's not deep and it's nothing I can't handle…'Sam said as she pulled out something from her backpack and Ember's eyes widened when she saw that it was a first aid kit.

After a few minutes, Sam treated and cleaned the unconscious boy's wounds, using her gym t-shirt as a makeshift dressing, thus stopping the bleeding. Meanwhile Ember only stood there frozen as she watched the Goth girl acting like some rookie doctor that was treating a fallen soldier. She had sinking suspicions that this wasn't the first time that this sort of thing has happened judging from the Goth's calm disposition and almost routine actions.

 _"_ _Danny…"_ Ember thought as she stared at the unconscious boy, not liking this at all.

Ember honestly couldn't believe that this was happening; here she was standing only a few feet from a weakened Danny Phantom who was knocked out right in front of her and the only person nearby was the goth girl that she could easily overpower in less than a minute. Ember was very much aware of this situation, it would have been so easy to do it right now…

To reveal herself as Ember Mclain, knock the Goth off and finally take Phantom down for good.

He was weak, injured and unconscious right now and she probably wouldn't need her guitar to finish the job. It would have been so easy to transform, to use her ghost ray, her control of fire… _any_ of her basic powers to snap Fenton's neck, twist a knife in his wounded area and do him off for good. It could have been so easy to do all that, to complete her mission and finally get her revenge on that dorky half ghost goody two shoes that had ruined her plans countless times in the past, the same one who _insulted, beaten_ , _attacked_ and _humiliated_ her many times before.

She _could_ have done it…but she _didn't_ do it…because she didn't _want_ to do it anymore. She realized at that moment alone that she had not the will or desire to do such a thing…at least not anymore.

Not after he had taken the blast that was meant for her.

She couldn't explain it but she actually didn't like seeing him like this even though at one point she would have personally loved doing such a thing. She could still heard his distressed " _No"_ before that loud explosion and she remembered the obvious pain that he was in as he still somehow found the strengths to take Skulker down before he finally passed out.

Ember knew that she couldn't go through with her plan since what she saw before her was not her hated enemy that she wanted to be rid of in order to get her revenge and finally make her ambitious come true. Instead she just saw a person, who was taking the pain that was meant for her, who deliberately stepped in and used himself as a shield to protect her.

All she could see was the boy who very likely might have prevented her second death as Amberline….

 _"_ _This is my entire fault_ …'she whispered, feeling such a strange sense of unfamiliar emotions as she stared at the injured boy.

"He's going to be alright…Don't worry about it….He's always protecting people like this…'Sam said reassuringly to the other girl who only looked more distressed.

Ember sighed, feeling so very different from this whole ordeal but unknown to her, any of her previous designs, any of her previous hate or resentment or previous desire for vengeance were slowly melting away as she stared at the boy before her who saved her life once more.

But why did he act so reckless and risked himself getting killed as well?

* * *

Ember was about to ask the Goth more questions about the ghost boy's sorry state until she recalled that they had not been alone…There had been a child amongst them during this entire fiasco.

"Oh man! Where's that kid?...'Ember asked in a worried voice, hoping that the child had not gotten hurt by Skulker's rampage.

She really hoped that she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine…"The little girl timidly said as she came out of the same alley that Ember was originally going to hide in, she was visibly shaken by the experience but she looked uninjured.

"Oh man! Kid, are you alright? That idiot didn't- ** _OW_**!...'Ember yelled as she tried to get up only to crumble back to the ground, hissing in pain…. _"Oh darn it! I forgot about my ankle…"_ She thought in dismay as she felt the pain of the possible broken bone and she was once again forced to be aware of the blood that was still seeping out.

It only served as more proof that she had only narrowly avoided discovering firsthand what might become of halfa's if the human half is destroyed or worse….

Something she didn't _want_ to know anymore.

"Oh my gosh Amberline, are you alright?..."Sam asked in concern as she tried to check the other girl who pulled away.

"Who cares about me? Just make sure that kid is okay…'Amberline barked to the goth who flinched before turning her attention to the child that was looking concern at her rescuer.

"Hey kid…Are you alright? What's your name?...'Sam asked kindly to the kid who seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'm Maggie and I'm fine…I didn't get hurt thanks to you guys…"She said smiling to the older girls who were relieved to say the least.

"OH MY GOD! MAGGIE!...'Was shouted and the raved and auburn haired girls turned around to see a girl around their age with blue highlights running to them like a maniac.

"Zoe!...'She child shouted and practically jumped into the older girls arms who was holding her tightly.

"Oh thanks goodness your safe! You're not hurt right?..."Zoe asked in a protective tone her little sister, feeling terrible about the whole thing.

It was her own fault, she had gone to the Nasty Burger to get some take out and had to use the bathroom and as soon as she got out, she realized that the place suddenly became a battle field…and her little sister was in the middle of it.

"No, I'm safe thanks to this lady…"She pointed to Ember who was still hissing in pain from her ankle, only to stop when she realized that she was being addressed.

"Thank you…'Zoe said kindly to the auburn girl who looked flustered.

"Don't thank me really…If it wasn't for this guy taking the last blast…'Ember said gesturing to a still unconscious Danny, trying to ignore the pain of her ankle and her weird feelings about this whole thing.

She had just risked her neck to save some kid she didn't even know, nearly got killed by her idiotic ex-boyfriend who she was mentally conjuring up revenge ideas and got her life saved by the very boy she had called her enemy.

And she couldn't bring herself to feel angry or disgusted by the entire thing….

It…It was all so surreal

* * *

 _Later_

 _At South Mercy Hospital_

 _"_ _I can't believe I'm back at this place…"_ Ember thought in annoyance before saying: "So how bad is it?..."She asked as the doctor was checking her injury,

"It's a simple sprain on the ankle Ms. Lain, nothing to worry about really"…Doctor Jones said as he examined her x-rays…. "I also need to put a brace on and I'm going to assign you some crutches and I will advise to keep off your ankle for about a week in order to heal…"Dr. Jones said as he kept writing some things down… "Also for the next 48 hours, I want you to put ice on your ankle to help with the swelling…"He advised.

"Sure…" Ember muttered, feeling aggravated by the idea of having to maintain her human body even more now.

She was certain that if she stayed in her ghost form, she wouldn't have to worry about her ankle since she could float and she could already feel her healing factor about to kick in but she had to keep appearances up, especially with the goth girl who was across the room.

Dr. Jones had to step out for a moment in order to attend a call and Sam was alone with Amberline… "Well that's a relief…I'm glad it's nothing too serious…" Sam said nicely to the other girl who still looked trouble.

Before Ember could answer Dr. with a sarcastic retort, someone came in the hospital room, a bandaged but ultimately healthy Danny Phantom who was holding some " _Get well soon"_ flowers much to the auburn haired halfa's disbelief.

"Hey…Feeling better?..."Danny asked as he presented the flowers to the surprised girl.

"I should be asking you that…'She retorted, only earning a grin from the boy.

"Heh…Heh…I've been better but it's nothing I can't handle…"He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was no longer in sorry shape thanks to his healing factor but Sam insisted on keeping the bandages for a few more hours to prevent an infection, and he chose not to fight it.

"The doctor said that it's a sprain but she should be alright in a few days…'Sam supplied.

"That's good…"Danny said, looking down, something Sam noticed immediately.

It was obvious he blamed himself for their friend's state even when he had no control over the situation…Amberline had no business being in such a dangerous area in the first place but she was also aware that if it wasn't for her, that kid Maggie would have gotten hurt so she had no right to say anything there. Realizing that she was likely going to be an unwanted audience to some kind of apology, she chose to step out, leaving the two teenagers alone, both feeling strange emotions, guilt on Danny's part and confusion and concern on Ember's part.

"I'm sorry…"Danny said, earning a shocked look from the girl before him.

"What?..."Amberline mouthed, wondering if she heard him wrong.

"I said I'm sorry, it's my fault your ankle got sprained…If I hadn't been so careless with Skulker, that ghost who I was fighting, this wouldn't have happened…"He said with visible guilt in his voice,

However instead of a verbal response-and hopeful one of acceptance- Danny only received silence from the girl before him and her eyes narrowing.

"Are you kidding me?!...'She shouted, startling the halfa boy in the process.

"A-Amberline…'Danny started but was caught off by the girl who looked distressed for some reason.

"Are you _fricking_ kidding me?! You fight off against some idiotic brute and stepped in front of me and willing chose to get hit by a _fricking missile_ straight on!...You pass out and flat out _bleed_ from that injury and the second you wake up…You…You come in here with flowers….You ask _me_ if _I'm_ alright and then you…you _apologize_ as if it was your fault and…and…"She was panting at this point, still trying to comprehend the whole thing, much to the confusion of the dark haired boy before her.

"Amberline…" Danny muttered, wondering what she was trying to say from all this.

"Your…You…Danny…You risked your own life in order to save mine…That missile probably would have ended me and you just…"She couldn't even finish it, feeling so many bizarre feelings at the moment.

"Hey, don't exaggerate…I've been through worse, believe me…"He said and Amberline only gave him an unreadable look.

 _"_ _Why do I get the feeling that he's not exaggerating_ …'Ember thought, before sighing…" Danny…" She started but was caught off.

'I'm still responsible since I ignored the Spector Detector when it warned me about Skulker…'Danny confessed.

"Wait…That scale 2 warning…That was Skulker?..."Ember asked in disbelief and nearly laughed when Danny nodded his head.

 _"_ _Oh man…I knew that he was compensating but I didn't realize how much until now…_ "Ember thought, trying hard not to laugh and chose to mock Skulker later.

"You still had no way of knowing…"She said and only saw another guilty look from him.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ember knew she had to ask him now…If not she was just going to drive herself crazy. Caution be damned, she just had to know

"Danny, why did you do it?...'She asked, she really had to know why Danny went through such lengths for her today.

'What do you mean?...'He asked in confusion.

"Why did you take the hit? I mean I pushed Maggie far away enough so she wouldn't get hit….You didn't have to-…'She was stopped when Danny suddenly had a horrified look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying I should have done nothing and watch you get killed or something?..."Danny asked in an incredulous tone.

"D-Danny…"She stuttered, surprised by his tone.

"Amberline, you were on the ground that the missile was going to hit you, of course I wasn't going to let that happen! Why do you make it sound like it's impossible that I care about your safety?…He asked in disbelief.

"You…You _care_ about me?...'She asked in a hesitant, almost confused voice much to Danny shock.

"Well duh!...We're friends aren't we?..."Danny asked to the girl and saw her eyes widen when he said the last word, though he wondered why.

" _What on earth is going on with you Amberline?... What happened to you that makes you question why I would want to be kind to you?..._ 'Danny thought in concern, not liking this at all.

Ever since they met, he could always feel that Amberline was basically walking on egg shells around him and the other, even after she seemed to have loosened up. It was like she was surprised that he or anyone wanted to be nice to her or something and he wanted to know why.

 _"_ _Friends?...He thinks we're friends….And he cares about me…'_ Ember thought, feeling surprised by the entire revelations but not unpleasant.

This entire thing started because she wanted to get dirt on this half ghost in hopes of finding his weakness and getting rid of him for good and instead she had gotten her life saved by him again…and so many of her previous opinions about him have been proven wrong during this entire month alone.

The person who she believed was an obnoxious, self-absorbed good-two shoes with a righteous, holier-than-thou attitude who always stood by the rules and looked down on those who _"broke_ " them actually turned out to be…different.

Much different than she ever believed he could be.

Instead of an overgrown boy scout with a hero complex, she found a guy with a sense of humor, a guy who didn't take crap from anyone, a guy was willing to make sarcastic cracks at others but nothing mean spirited, a guy who admitted to liking her guitar playing and who was willing to turn a blind eye when he thought she had faced an injustice.

A guy who…cared about her and saw her as his friend.

A guy who she now realized she wanted as her friend as well.

She couldn't believe it but she couldn't bring herself to hate the very notion, not after everything that has happened. Suddenly Ember let out a chuckle, still finding this entire situation incredible but it didn't go unnoticed by the boy who still looked at her questioningly.

'What?...What's so funny?...'Danny asked, feeling worried for another reason for Amberline's actions.

"It…It's nothing…'Ember said, feeling a little better now but Danny wouldn't let go.

"Come on…Tell me…"He insisted.

"It…It's just…Ever since I got here…A lot of my previous beliefs about you have been proven wrong…'Ember confessed, feeling that she at best owed him this.

'What are you talking about?...What opinion did you have about me?..."Danny asked curiously.

"I…Before we started hanging out…I thought that you were a total poser, a self-righteous goody-goody with a hero complex who liked to ruin anyone's fun and thought you were better than everyone else…"She confessed, feeling bad from his shocked reaction.

"What? I-…He was cut off when he saw a soft smile on the girls face.

'But I was wrong…You're not like that at all…I can't deny it anymore after all this…."She confessed, feeling some weight lifted…but still feeling some strange guilt for some reason.

 _"_ _Is that why she didn't swarm me when we first met?..._ 'He thought curiously. He admitted that part of the reason he was fascinated by the new girl was because she was one of the few who didn't become a crazy fan girl over him and bugged him at any given chance…and he even noticed that she even seemed annoyed by him sometimes though he wondered why.

Looks like he finally got his answer.

"Is that the reason why you didn't come near met when you first joined school? You thought that I might have been some famous jerk who looked down on others?..."He asked.

"You….could say that…"She said slowly, being careful with her words.

"But you're not like that…You're a nice guy Danny…"Ember said, really meaning it as she felt the last of any of her old hate go.

Danny sent her a smile at that… "Well…Thank you…You're a nice girl Amberline…"He said.

Ember blinked; true she always liked a compliment but… _nice?_ She was pretty certain that not many others would have agreed with that sentiment…

"I…I wouldn't be too sure about that…"She said, trying not to face him but Danny only thought that she was being shy. "I…I haven't exactly been really nice to you Danny…"Ember said, even though he wasn't aware of it, she was referring to all the times she attacked him and his home town. She couldn't help but feel bad about it now, now that she realized that he wasn't the altruistic dork who she felt deserved the trouble she caused him.

"Amberline, if you're talking about the muffin thing, I've long been over that…"He said in a clueless tone, which Amberline mentally eye-rolled.

"Danny…I-…"Ember started but was caught off.

"Me, Sam, Val, Tuck and my sisters see you as a friend…You're smart, you're tough, you don't take crap from anyone, and your pretty fun…" He said, recalling the night where they played video games together. It had been a while since he had that much fun and he was looking forward to another match with the auburn haired girl before him.

'And you never once made a big deal or tried to use me for my fame and I really appreciate that Amberline…"He said kindly, truly meaning each and every word…. "I got to say that you've really grown on me…" He said with a smile to the girl.

 _"_ _He really thinks that…"_ Ember thought, feeling strangely happy all the same as she looked at his kind eyes and friendly smile…. _"Have…Have his eyes always been that blue?..._ 'Ember thought as she looked at them, as if it was the first time she had seen the baby blue orbs.

She couldn't really describe them but they seemed…nice. Also his smile was no longer in that cocky smirk she had occasionally seen in battle but instead was warm and gentle, expressing only sincerity.

She couldn't explain but she has grown to like that smile lately.

"I think…I think that you've grown on me too…" She said honestly with a pretty smile, which Danny noticed.

The pain of her ankle was ignored as any of her old hatred towards the halfa boy was going away as Ember was no longer seeing Danny Phantom, her mortal enemy that she had hated with every fiber of her being. She was now looking at Danny Fenton, the boy who cared about her.

She was looking at her friend.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _Ghost Zone Drama_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! Ember and Danny have taken another step on the road to friendship but this story is not over yet, we still have a lot of drama and actions coming up so stay tuned.

* * *

 **REPLIES**

 **Invader Johnny:** That's how I like it, I love being able to surprise and throw curveballs during my stories. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **Guest(1) Mighty TAB X, Xeziel15,** **Meazm** and **Kosmic:** Thank you.

 **Guest(2):** It's sad but true….

 **Dragshot:** Next chapter will cover that and I can guaranteed that it's going to be quite a sight watching two very vindictive, manipulative girls trying to outdo each other for victory.

 **Narya Anima:** I had mentioned Ember's human appearance in chapter 6 and Ember purposely uses a different fashion sense as Amberline as she wears her auburn hair down, dresses in a purple top, a black skirt and purple boots and there is also the fact that Ember is working hard to make sure nobody suspects that she is a halfa now.

Also Skulker may be a hunter, but he is also rather thick and impatient and that's the reason why he hasn't figured it out yet.

I hope that clears things up.

 **61394:** Oh I can guarantee that the next time they cross paths won't be pretty…for Skulker at least.

 **Darthdeathpool:** Yes since plants are his obsession and as I mention, a ghosts powers is influenced by both training and indulging in their obsessions.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	23. Ghost Zone Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 23: Ghost Zone Drama_**

 _Earlier_

 _During the Fight at the Nasty Burger_

Unknown to many, including Phantom, Skulker, the goth girl and most especially the world's most recent halfa, someone had been watching the entire fight from a safe distance, far enough to not trigger Phantom's stupid ghost sense but close enough to get a good view of the battle.

It was Penelope Spectra, who had gone to the human world to keep an eye her little friend and gather intel for her boss who was fortunate enough to have found a natural portal to the human world and sent her through it which was fortunate since her little spy bugs had discovered the supposed updates to the portal, which included a damned alarm which would end up letting the idiots know ahead of time when they would show up. Anyway, she had used her bugs to keep a close eye on Ember or Amberline as she was using as her alias, how her plan to off Phantom was coming along and basically invade her privacy in every other personal way.

"Now what have we here?..."Spectra said as she had witness her little friend saved some worthless human child from getting hit by the big brute's missiles.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or did I just see Ember actually acting like she was _a hero_ or something?..."Spectra muttered in a disapproving tone but was soon remedied when she saw what had happened next. She had witness that annoying brat Phantom diving in and getting hit by one of Skulker's very own missiles…by using his own body as a shield to _protect_ Ember's human half.

"Oh my….'She said with a vicious grin as she enjoyed watching the so-called hero getting hit and screaming in agony.

There was really no sweeter sound than the screams of one's own enemy.

However it didn't seem to be enough to end that little idiot since he still somehow found the strengths to defeat Skulker and his gothic bitch ex-girlfriend sucked him inside that thermos of theirs. Spectra was about to get upset until she saw him fall unconscious, clearly from both pain and exhaustion from the last attack…..with Ember right in front of him with no one else but that weak goth and that stupid child that had nearly gotten in a crossfire.

"This is is…"Spectra said in excitement, her mouth nearly salivating as she would soon see Ember finally do it.

She was going to finally destroy the annoying, stubborn, self-righteous, idiotic teenage nuisance and their mutual enemy. Phantom was injured, weak and unconscious, the only witnesses there could easily be destroyed of and Ember was a strong ghost when she got the chance.

And this was her chance…

It would have been total child's play for her to end that idiot hero and get revenge not just for her, but riding both her, Vlad and many others of their greatest enemy.

And she had a front row seat to see it all.

 _'_ _Come on…Now…"_ She mentally urged, feeling both excitement and anticipation to watch Ember reveal her true power and destroy the half ghost boy on the spot.

It would have been such a beautiful sight to see her dear friend shed off that disgusting human form of hers and reveal her true self, Spectra particularly would have enjoyed sensing the feelings of betrayal and rage from the goth before watching Ember snap her neck before turning her attention to their _true_ prey and crush him like the insignificant little insect he truly was. Speaking of which, she had herself one of her spy bugs with her and they were recording the entire incident, after all special occasions had to be preserved in some way or the other and she knew that Plasmius was simply going to _love_ this.

However after a few moments, nothing had happened, Ember only sat there like an idiot when the goth girl recovered from shock and started treating the knocked out ghost boys wounds.

'What?...What's she _waiting_ for? Do it now!..."Spectra muttered in impatience, wondering what Ember was just sitting around for!

This was the golden opportunity!

Phantom was down and out, the Goth girl was useless and weak without him and all Ember had to do was change forms and finish the job!

"What is she even doing?...'She growled and soon her eyes widened in shock and repulsion and she had watched the goth girl call for transportation and took both Ember and the ghost boy away to who knows where.

Something Spectra didn't exactly take well.

" ** _NO!..._** 'She yelled, feeling so much anger and betrayal at what she had just witness.

This couldn't have been so, Ember was supposed to off that idiot, not lie around like some dimwit and do nothing!

"This can't be happening…I better inform Plasmius…"Spectra said as she summoned her ghost mosquito and left to contact her employer.

Needless to say, she wasn't going to let Ember's actions go without some consequences…

She and Phantom were enemies and nothing else! She was _supposed_ to destroy him at any chance she got, no questions asked!

* * *

 _Present time_

 _The Ghost Zone_

Ember sighed as she carefully flew through the zone, being cautious to not do anything with her still slightly-sore ankle. Due to being a ghost, her healing factor was working and she could have already feel her ankle getting better by the time she separate from Danny and Sam at the hospital, she knew that come Monday she would be all better, likely her human half as well and she wouldn't need the ridiculous crutches and meds the doctor prescribed her but she knew that she had no choice.

She had to keep up appearances and she knew that people would get suspicions if she suddenly had her ankle all heeled after only two days.

Another downside of living a double life….

"Still…I can't believe that Danny flat out dove in and took the hit…Just to protect me…"Ember thought fondly as she looked at one of the get well flowers she had received from said boy.

They were some simple daisies, appropriate for such an occasion and normally Ember would have eye roll at such a cheesy gesture but not this time.

It actually felt kinda nice to receive something so simple yet so thoughtful…especially from a friend.

 _"_ _I can't believe any of this…Me and Danny as friends…I never would have thought I would ever see the day_ …"Ember thought before laughing a bit, finding so much irony in this situation.

This whole thing started because she wanted to spy on him, learn his weaknesses and destroy him when his guard was down but now not only did she willingly ignored what could have been the best opportunity, she has actually grown to like that white haired idiot…enough to accept his invitation of friendship.

These last few weeks with the boy had been completely unbelievable to her, she remembered when he bought her that muffin so she wouldn't starve to death and then let it slide when she basically snapped at him in response, not to mention helping her with Dash, saving her from detention when she managed to get her revenge on Paulina, all leading up to how he practically saved her from a great physically harm or worse and so many other instances that she didn't care about…or conceived herself that she didn't care about it, all so she could follow through with that stupid revenge that she no longer had any desire for…

 _"_ _Heh….I guess it's true what they say…A friend in need is a friend indeed…"_ She thought happily as she kept gliding through the zone, feeling so many unbelievable emotions.

But she mostly felt happy for some reason she couldn't yet explain.

Along with some slight soreness in her stupid ankle…and complete anger at the person who made her feel that physical pain.

"Stupid Skulker…"Ember muttered, still feeling angry at what that stupid maniac tried to do.

She had never once liked his stupid hunting, and before today she didn't give a crap about him hunting Danny except when it would interfere when they had been dating, how he would always cancel or be late for dates and then rave around in anger over getting his butt kicked yet again. It was no shock that Ember had dumped him…though the real shock was why she ever bothered giving in another chance after he proved to be a lousy boyfriend.

She chalked it off as a brain fart.

She didn't care about Skulker anymore but she was more furious than ever at him for nearly hitting her with his own damned missile on _purpose,_ just so he could get Danny's guard down, knowing that Danny would very much risk anything to protect others.

Not to mention that his actions had nearly gotten her severally hurt or worse and the fact that he deliberately made that little kid Maggie a target was a new low, even for him.

It was completely cowardly.

"That egocentric, psychotic, cowardly idiot…It's bad enough that he's a lousy hunter but now he flat out resorts to dirty tricks…'Ember grumbled, her anger distracting her from the pain of her ankle as she felt anger and disgust at her ex-boyfriend.

"As soon I see him…He's-…"Ember's internal rant was cut off when she had saw the ghost in questions emerge from his island with a brand new suit and a stubborn look on his metallic face.

Any other time, she would have wondered how he managed to fix it so fast but not this time, all she could see was red and feel her very ectoplasm starting to boil…..most likely by her hair that was blazing.

But that wasn't all, her fists were clenching, her teeth were grinding, smoke was almost literally coming out of her ears and felt her own body was vibrating.

" ** _SKULKER!..."_** She shouted with her eyes becoming red and smoke blowing out of her ears.

One thing that was for certain today was just simply not a good day to be the ghost zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Skulker_

Skulker had arrived to his island only an hour ago, after being unceremoniously tossed into the Ghost Zone after another failed battle with that whelp and his insolent allies. Upon being there, his suit was too ruined to properly fuuctioned and he had to take the long way home in order to use one of his spare ones.

No matter what, he would never rest until he claimed his prize.

"Insolent little whelp, enjoy your victory because sooner or later, I will emerge victorious…'Skulker said dramatically as he emerged from his realm, feeling all the more ready to go back and finish the hunt.

He was determined to win no matter what and nothing, absolutely _nothing_ was going to stand in his way.

" ** _SKULKER!..."_** Was suddenly shouted and the hunter ghost turned around to see his ex-girlfriend who looked truly pissed off.

"Ember? What brings you here? If you're here to apologize, then-…"Skulker never got a chance to finish his very stupid retort when Ember pulled out her guitar and sent a giant, ectoplasmic _fist,_ sending him flying a few yards away.

 ** _'_** ** _AHHHH_**!...Why you-…"He was caught off soon once more when he saw the very angry ghost girl fly towards him, using her very guitar to hit him, leaving some noticeable dents in his new armor.

 ** _"_** ** _AHHH!_** Watch it! What's with you Ember?..."Skulker said as he barely dodged one of her attacks, wondering what on earth was wrong with her.

He knew that Ember always had a bad habit of attacking him for no good reason, but usually it happened after they talked for a bit, this was the first time she flat out attack first and asked questions never.

 ** _'_** ** _SHUT UP!_** _..._ _ **"**_ She yelled, her hair rising a bit from all the anger she was experiencing, which she quickly used to fry her ex-boyfriend all over.

" ** _AHHH!_** What is going on with you Ember?..."Skulker demanded as he kept trying to avoid and dodge his ex's very angry attacks with a very low success rate.

"Let's just say I had a nasty run in with a _big, stupid, egocentric_ **_coward_** who really managed to piss me off today…."She hissed as she kept wailing on the idiot, feeling so much anger that she wasn't really thinking straight.

"So what does that have anything to do with me?..."Skulker asked in a dizzy and confused tone, angering Ember even further.

Even if Skulker didn't know it was her, she was still angry that he had put her human life in danger and Maggie's life as well and she was still pissed at what he had tried to do to her _friend._

No one messed with her without being forced to face the very heavy consequences.

After a few more minutes, Skulker was lying on the ground, his new suit was now just useless scrap metal and he was unconscious while a still angry but somewhat placated Ember still hovered over him before turning away in disgust as she flew back to her realm.

"Why the hell did I ever even bother with him?..."She groaned before reaching her door, feeling tired from this whole thing.

Once inside, Ember carefully floated toward her sofa, being careful not to put any pressure on her foot like the doctor advised and she was soon lying on her couch after a long day full of trouble.

Though aside from nearly betting blasted to bits and getting a busted ankle as a result, it wasn't that bad of a day now that she took the time to think about it. She and Danny had become friends and she and Sam were well on their path to wining their bet with Paulina.

All she had to do was become prom queen herself.

" _I can't believe this…Me as a prom queen…but it will be worth it to see Paulina squirm when I take the crown and give my "_ _decrees_ _"…"_ Ember thought mischievously as she briefly pictured herself with the crown with Paulina groveling to her feet before being subjected to so many orders and Ember was going to make them count.

As she sad before, no one messed with her without being forced to face the consequences and she always made sure of it.

Suddenly she heard her phone vibrating and she picked it up to see a text message but what surprised her was _who_ sent it to her.

It was from Sam.

"Huh?...How?...Oh yeah, Technus's phone is meant to work for both worlds…"Ember recalled before checking her message and recalling that she did give the goth her number before being sucked into that stupid fight.

 _-Hey A, are u ok?-S._

Ember didn't know why but she almost smiled when she saw that little text before she began typing:…"I'm fine, a little worn out but yeah…'She said as she typed the message before sending it. After about a few minutes, she got another message from her gothic accomplice which read: _"That's good, I'm glad you're alright"_

 _"_ _What about you?..._ 'Ember typed and soon received another message.

 _-Meh…If you call being at home with your parents alright, RME…-S_

 _"_ _LOL"…-E_

 _"_ _How's your ankle?...-S_

 _"_ _Still sore but whatever…"-E_

 _"_ _I'm sorry you had to get hurt :(…"-S_

 _"_ _Don't be, it wasn't your fault…-E_

 _"_ _So, we still up for making you prom queen and turning you-know-who into our servant?...-S_

 _"_ _You know it ;)…"-E_

 _"_ _Good, I'm glad to hear that…"- S_

 _"_ _So we got about two months to get ready but between you and me, Paulina doesn't stand a chance-S_

 _"_ _Of course she doesn't, she now has me as her competition…"-E_

 _"_ _RME…'-S_

 _"_ _Anyway, I just wanted to be sure you were alright, get some rest and stay off your ankle, we're regrouping with Valerie on Monday to continue with operation: Karmic justice…-S._

 _"_ _Yes, mother...-E_

Ember typed the last text and giggled when Sam sent another text sending her a mischievous smile. She couldn't explain much of it, but she was starting to warm up to the Goth girl despite everything. Maybe it was their mutual hate of Paulina, their taste for some _"justice'_ and maybe they're like for darker clothes but Ember was starting to see some compatibility with the other female.

Though she wondered just how much so far.

 _"_ _So what kind of music do you like?...-E_

 _"_ _My favorites are punk and heavy metal…I also like Rock and techno music"-S_

Ember's eyes widened when she saw the type of music that was listed but calmed when she saw that rock music was on the small list.

 _"_ _Rock is my all-time favorite, along with pop…"-E_

 _"_ _I prefer my music a bit edgy; I even collect some old vinyl records…-S._

 _"_ _She does?…"_ Ember thought with some interest, wondering about what records Sam might have in her collection.

' _Really? Which kinds?...-_ E

 _"_ _I mostly just collect records from old school bands like Metallica and KISS_ …"-S

Ember gasped and felt strangely happy to see this little detail, aside from her own music, she absolutely loved KISS and it made her feel weirdly happy to see that she had that in common with Sam. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't type fast enough when she answered _"I LOVE KISS!._...

" _I take it that you're a fan…-S._

 _"_ _You know it….-E._

 _"_ _If you want, I could show it to you one of these days…_ "Was what Sam typed. Before Ember could eagerly agree to the invitation, she suddenly heard some banging at her door along with familiar voice from the other side.

"EMBER! OPEN UP!..."Kitty shouted loudly.

Ember quickly got up, being careful not to use her feet and floated to the door, upon opening, she saw a rather impatient Kitty on the other side.

"Hey Kitty…'Ember greeted but noticed the crossed look on her face.

"What do you mean by " _Hey Kitty_ ", I've been knocking on your door for almost ten minutes, what kept you?...'Kitty asked with her hands on her hips.

 _'She was?..."_ Ember thought astonished, she honestly didn't noticed when she was texting Sam.

"Sorry Kitty, I guess I didn't hear ya…So what brings you around?..."Ember asked in a casual tone.

"First I came by to ask how you were doing and if you wanted to hang out but then I saw you get into another fight with Skulker and I was curious to know what brought that out…"Kitty asked her friend.

"Skulker had it coming…'Ember grumbled, still feeling mad at that idiot.

"Oh, I am certain about that, but what did Skulker do that made you so irritable?...'Kitty asked curiously.

"He was being a total brute and he really pissed me off today…'Ember answered and Kitty chose not to press for more answers when she noticed Ember's leg.

"Oh my Ember…What happened to your ankle?...'Kitty asked in a concern voice.

"It's nothing, I sprained my ankle in the human world and I need to be off it for a few days but it's alright…"Ember reassures her friend who kept asking.

"What exactly happened?...'Kitty demanded.

"It was Skulker's fault my ankle is in sorry shape when he tried to attack me in the human world…"Ember said to the green haired biker babe.

"Skulker attacked you?! What? Did he find out about your secret?..."Kitty asked to the ghost diva.

'No, he was fighting with Danny and being a total _coward_ , he tried to use me as a target to get Danny's guard down…"Ember said with so much distaste in her voice.

'Jerk…"Kitty said in a disapproving tone as she process what Ember told her about Skulker's less-than-ideal hunting methods.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about him, I've had a long day and the last I need is being reminded of that oaf…"Ember said as she sat back on her couch and went back to her texting with Sam, quickly typing yes to her invitation before putting her phone down before Kitty noticed.

"So anyway, how is everything going in the human world? Any homework you need help with? Any gossip you feel like sharing with your best friend?...'Kitty teased Ember who rolled her eyes.

"First no homework, I didn't have much and I finished all of it with Sam today during free period…"Ember answered but noticed that Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Sam?..."Kitty asked her friends in a questioning tone.

"You know…The goth girl, dark hair, darker clothes and has a radical obsession with nature…"Ember listed off.

"I know who Sam is…I was just a little surprised by how casually you used her name…"Kitty said warily while Ember looked like it wasn't a big deal.

"Eh…She's helping me make that pink brat my slave and she helped me with my science homework today…'She said with a shrug, trying to downplay everything as much as possible.

'So…How's everything with the plan going?..."Kitty asked her friend who gave a weird smile.

"Perfectly so far, me and Sam decided that the best way to beat Paulina is me running against her and-…Ember was cut off when Kitty shook her head.

"I wasn't talking about that…I was talking about Danny…"Kitty said to her and was surprised by Ember's blinking eyes.

"What about Danny?...'Ember asked in a confused voice much to Kitty's surprise.

"I'm talking about your revenge plot…You know, the reason you are even going to Amity Park in the first place as _Amberline_ …"Kitty stressed the alias and was confused when she saw Ember flinching a bit.

"Oh that…Uh…"Ember honestly didn't know how to explain this to Kitty. Kitty was mostly neutral on the whole anti-Phantom thing but she made it clear she didn't appreciate how he got in the way of her fun all the time. They say that the best thing was just to be blunt.

"I decided to cancel that…"Ember said, shocking Kitty to the core.

"What?...But Ember, I thought…"Kitty was cut off.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to fight Danny anymore, especially after he saved me from getting hit by Skulker's stupid missile by taking the hit…"Ember said.

"What? He did that? Tell me everything…"Kitty insisted.

Ember soon explained the events from the last few weeks, from her pretending to be friendly to Danny to her gradually losing her old hate for him, all the way from him saving her and revealing that he saw her as one of his friends. All the while, Kitty was mostly agape.

"I can't believe Danny took a hit for you…"Kitty said in an amazed voice.

'Yep,funny huh? We started out as enemies and now we're friends…."Ember said with a warm smile on her face. This whole thing was completely unbelievable but she knew that she liked it and absolutely nothing can spoil this new but pleasant change in her afterlife.

'Did you tell him who you really are yet?..."Kitty asked bluntly.

Ember almost chocked on her own " _breath"_ and suddenly looked like she ran into a brick wall upon hearing those nine, very dangerous words from Kitty.

"Oh…Um…Uh…Not yet…'Ember said lamely.

"Oh Ember…"Kitty said while smacking her forehead upon hearing this.

"It's not that big of a deal, besides no one else knows about this so why does it even matter…'Ember insisted, starting to feel a little uneasy all of a sudden.

"That's the problem; we are the _only_ ones who know about this! You do realize he's still clueless about your condition, to him, you and ' _Amberline"_ are two separate people …"Kitty pointed out.

"He'll be okay with this…Danny…He…He'll be okay with this…"Ember said to the green haired ghoul who still looked unconvinced.

"How can you be sure of that? Remember that while he might be friends with _"Amberline_ ", Ember is still an enemy as far as he is concern…"Kitty pointed out.

"Danny said he cares about me! He protected me and is always there for me, sure maybe this might be a shock but Amberline is _still_ me, I acted like myself with him and his friends and they accepted me as their friend…We _are_ friends…"Ember said insistently.

"Didn't you say that you were only hanging out with him to find a weakness?...'Kitty asked in a critical tone and Ember tried to fight back a frustrated scream.

"That's old news! The point is that Danny and I are friends now and nothing is going to change that…"Ember said with her arms crossed and a stubborn frown.

Kitty could only stare in disbelief at Ember's behavior and her refusal to see how much of a bad idea this whole thing was…though she had a sinking suspicion that her motives might be different from what she claims.

 _"_ _Could it be that she might…she might want more than just a friendship with Danny?..."_ Kitty thought in shock and before she could question, Ember looked sharply to her.

"Danny is my friend…and I want him to be my friend now…Me being a ghost won't change that…if anything, it's just another thing we have in common…"Ember said with more confidence in her voice.

"So when exactly do you plan on telling him about your other half?..."Kitty asked and saw Ember falter a bit.

"Uh…Soon…"Ember said weakly.

'How soon?...'She pressed forwards, seeing right through Ember's words.

"When we become more comfortable around each other, we're both going through a lot of stress right now, him with his recovery from his breakup and me with my prom bet…but once things settle down, I'll tell him and everything will work out in the end…"Ember said with a smile, though Kitty was wondering if Ember even believed her own words.

"Did isn't going to end well Ember…"Kitty said in a reluctant voice.

"Yes it will…I'll make sure of it…"Ember said stubbornly.

"I hope you know what you're doing girl…"Kitty sighed before deciding to change the subject since she knew that Ember wouldn't budge on the whole thing.

"So what was that about prom queens?...'Kitty asked with interest as she saw Ember's eyes light up.

"Oh just my epic plot of beating that Hispanic bimbo and making her my bitch…'Ember said mischievously. Ember soon told Kitty about her and Sam's plan about beating Paulina at being prom queen and Kitty could only notice how enthusiastic Ember was being about the whole thing.

She could only hope that no matter how this whole thing went down, that Ember wouldn't turn out worse for wear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Murray residence_

AJ Murray was in the middle of hugging her youngest daughter tightly after her eldest had told her about that horrible incident at the Nasty Burger where Maggie almost got hurt, the end result was the worried mother clinging to her 9 year old child for all it's worth.

"Oh sweetie, thank heavens that you're safe…"AJ said as she tried to sooth Maggie who was hugging her back.

"Mom…"Maggie said as she was being comforted by her mother.

"I'm really sorry mom…This is my entire fault, if I didn't leave her alone while I was in the bathroom, this wouldn't have happened…"Zoe said in a guilty voice as she lowered her head in shame.

AJ sighed, while a part of her was disappointed in her eldest daughter, she could tell that her words were sincere and due to being a teacher for over 16 years and a mother for 14 years, she had to learn to be very patient, firm and flexible especially during times like this.

"Zoe…We'll talk about that when your father gets home from work...I'm just glad you both are okay, I could never bear the thought of losing either of you…"AJ said as she brought her guilty daughter into her hug.

"Don't say things like that mom…You'll never be rid of us…"Zoe muttered with a bitter laugh, still feeling lousy about her sister being in danger.

"Yeah, thanks to the ghost boy…"Maggie said happily in her mother's arm, as she was finally calmed down.

'The ghost boy?..."AJ asked and turned her attention to Zoe.

"Yeah, he was the one who finished that ghost that was causing trouble, him, that goth girl he used to date and another girl are the reason Maggie is safe right now…"Zoe said in a fangirlish tone, had it been any other time and if her sister was safe away from the trouble, she would have been excited to have witness one of his fights but it wasn't the time and her prime concern was making sure that her little sister was alright.

She wasn't one of those desperate fangirls who always screamed and wrote creepy love letters that mostly read _"Marry me and let me have your babies_ ", as if, she just thought he was cool and considered herself the _"I really admire you but I'm still sane_ " kinda fan.

She wasn't the type to go insane at the mere mention of his name or whatever.

"I should remember to thank Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson when I see them on Monday…"AJ said before releasing a now calm and happy Maggie.

"Wait?! You've met them? What? Mom? You're _Danny Phantom's_ teacher and you didn't tell us?!..."Zoe exclaimed in disbelief while Maggie looked interest as well.

"I already told you that I took that sub job at Casper High and no, I don't have Mr. Fenton in my class, just Ms. Manson…"AJ explained calmly to her dramatic daughter.

"Please…please…please….Can you get me an autograph from him and his team?...'Zoe practically begged her mother and pretty much undermined her own mental argument.

"That all depends on what your father and I decide for you when he gets home…"AJ said firmly to her first daughter who shrank at being reminded she was still in trouble for her carelessness.

'Anyway Zoe, you said that there was also another person there with them?...'She asked.

"That's right mom, this girl was the one who saved me from getting hit by a big ghost blast, she pushed me out of the way, she told me that everything was going to be alright and she even protected me from when a big missile was going to hit us…She made sure I was very far away from it…"Maggie said in an excite voice as she talked about the girl who saved her life today.

"We'll it seems I owe that girl a debt of gratitude…Did she say what her name was?..."AJ asked her children.

"I think it was Amberline…'Zoe said.

Time seemed to almost come to a halt when AJ heard _that_ name, her breath almost hitched and she was nearly wondering if her hearing wasn't wrong.

'Mom…Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?..."Zoe asked concern, not yet realize her somewhat poor choice of words.

 _"_ _Amberline…"_ AJ thought, feeling very shaken despite knowing she had no right to be..."I…I think she might be another one of my students…uh…Did she say her last name?..."She asked with a forced smile to her daughter.

"No…I don't remember if she said it or whatever…"Zoe said honestly… "She had auburn-red hair, blue eyes, faire skin and she was wearing this cool purple top with a black skirt…'She continued.

"That's definitely Ms. Lain…"AJ said before calming down… "Well, I better be sure to remember thanking her the next time I see her…"She said, feeling worse than ever for her previous antics. For over a week she was wary about the girl, thinking she wasn't whom she claimed to be and even being suspicious that she might have been a ghost….only for said girl to save her little Maggie.

"That girl was really something, mom….That Amberline girl came out of nowhere and protected Maggie, even busting her leg in the process…'Zoe continued only to see the alarmed look on her mother's face.

"What? What happened to her leg?...'She asked in a worried voice.

"Huh? Oh, it was mostly her ankle, she seemed to have sprained it and before I could offer to help, that girl Sam took both her and the ghost boy to a doctor and I brought Maggie here…"Zoe continued.

 _"_ _Oh my…"_ AJ thought, feeling even more guilt before a smile wormed her way on her face.

"I'm definitely have to thank her the next to me I see her…'AJ said with a sigh but smiled all the same.

"Can I go to mom? I wanna see her again?..."Maggie pleaded to her mother.

"Maggie you have school that day…"She said sternly to her child who pouted, before softening her expression… "How about you write a thank you card for her and I'll give it to her on Monday…"She suggested and smiled when she saw her little girl smile widely.

"Okay…'Maggie said before running off to get her art supplies, clearly happy with her mother's idea.

Zoe soon left for her room and AJ knew that she better get a start on dinner as her husband James was due home soon.

One thing for certain was that she had a lot to prepare for come Monday morning.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At a secret base near Carnivorous Canyon_

Spectra has finished showing Vlad all the footage she managed to get about their little pawn from the human world, including her unacceptable act during the battle at the Nasty Burger where she flat out did _nothing_ while Danny was down instead of destroying him as soon as she saw the chance.

"Can you believe this? How dare she flat out do nothing! Danny was down and it would have been ready for her to destroy him there!...'Spectra yelled in anger and frustration to her employer, expecting him to share her sentiments.

She was surprised to see the rather calm look on the vampire-looking ghost's face.

"Now Ms. Spectra remain calm…Everything is going exactly as it should…"Vlad said in a calm voice, shocking the emotion eater in the process.

"What? What on earth are you saying Vlad? Did you not see this? She had the chance to crush that meddlesome ghost brat and she did _nothing_ …"She repeated, stressing the last word, wondering why Vlad wasn't even angry by this.

Did he not say that he wanted to see Danny destroyed once and for all?

"Ms. Spectra, you must know that in the game of chess…Patience is the key to ensure your victory…'Vlad said with a smug look as if he knew what he was talking about.

"What in Pariah's name are you talking about?...'Spectra demanded, wanting to know what that had to do with Ember or _"Amberline's_ " inept actions.

Plasmius turned his attention to the video that she had been showing him and pointed to the screen which showed Ember, in her human form on the ground just after the little idiot hero took the blast for her.

"See here….She's injured and clearly in no condition to fight but we can blame her own clumsiness for that…Vlad said as he pointed to the screen.

Spectra blinked and looked closer to see that yes, despite the distance, she finally noticed the injury on Ember's foot and how she had trouble standing up.

"So what?...Even if she had an injury, she was still stronger than Phantom who was unconscious and that goth is just a weakling without her old boy toy to protect her?..."Spectra pointed out but Vlad only shook his head.

"We mustn't be so hasty Spectra…This is a delicate situation and in order to win, we have to be 100% certain that we have the entire situation under control, and it seems Ember is more patient than we give her credit for…and much more creative…'He said with a vile smirk on his blue face, having figured something that Spectra still couldn't.

'What are you saying?..."Spectra asked with a raised eyebrow, getting very annoyed by him already.

"Did you see how quick Daniel was when he tried to protect her…and how _close_ he seemed to have become with her from the footage you had from them spending time together at school?...'Vlad asked.

"It seems to me that Daniel is becoming rather fond of Ember or Amberline as he knows her…more than what a friend would be…'Vlad said, dropping the bomb and shock Spectra.

"What? Are you serious?...'Spectra asked, almost forming a grin at the potential the idea had.

"I don't know if it was on purpose or not but it doesn't matter, I know Daniel better than even his own parents…and from the way he was behaving towards her, it's _exactly_ how he used to behave with Samantha before they became a couple…it's sickening…"Vlad spat the last part before forming an evil grin at the potential at hand.

"I can't believe this…Oh the irony is simply delicious…but how does that benefit us in anyway? How on earth do we know that Ember just isn't screwing thins up…'Spectra demanded from her boss.

"Spectra, you consider yourself an… _expert_ when it comes to teenagers…"Vlad said, saying expert like it meant the opposite.

"The very best, I know what can make teens miserable and how to _make_ them miserable…"Spectra said with some pride.

"Answer me this, just how painful would it be if a boy were to discover that the person whom he believe was his dear friend, or a girl he had grown to love suddenly betray him…reveal that everything between them had been a lie before ending their pathetic little life?...'Vlad rhetorically asked his minion who suddenly had an interested look on her face.

"Very painful….It would be teen heartbreak at its purest form…"Spectra said, almost salivating at the idea that Vlad was hinting and she liked it.

"I'll be honest when I say that I still don't know how Ember plans on handling this situation but it really doesn't matter, whether she likes it or not, Daniel will be destroyed and it will all be thanks to our dear little friend…"Vlad said with absolute confidence.

Spectra soon left the premises to go back to her own business, leaving the middle aged villain alone in his lair with nothing but his thoughts and spying gear, he kept watching the tape and zoomed in on Ember's human half.

It was almost startling to see just how different a person could look and yet so similar. Embers knew form looked very different from her true form and he had to admit that if it had not been for Spectra, he would have never noticed that the two beings were one and the same. Ember's human form was very different from her ghost form, she was even using a different name, she was being called Amberline Lain, a rather clever alias since that name was far too conservative to be associate to one so rebellious. Her robin egg blue hair was now auburn-red, her ectoplasmic green eyes were now blue and her ghostly white skin was a very healthy faire tone and even her clothes were very different as well.

Ember Mclain and Amberline Lain, two girls with many different physical traits but they were the same person. They were two halves of a whole half ghost-human hybrid.

And she was his most prized pawn right now, and nothing, not even she was going to ruin his plans. Ember was his key to his revenge and his eventual conquest of the human world and he wasn't going to let her stray from it. No matter what, she was going to help him destroy Daniel, even if he had to pull some more strings to ensure that it would happen.

He wasn't going to let anyone keep him from his destiny any longer, most especially not a lowly pawn.

"I am certain that Spectra was wrong but just to be safe, I best keep a closer eye on her from now on…"Vlad said before turning his attention away from the screen.

He had business to attend to and he had an army to build and it was time to consult his loyal second-in-command about gathering a certain map, among several other items that would serve him well when he invaded the earth.

"I think it's time to see an old friend…"Vlad said before pulling out some sort of phone, after several minutes, he finally reached the person he wanted to speak to.

 _"_ _Hello…"_ Was said from the device.

"Yes, Fright Knight, I believe we should speed things up, meet me as soon as possible so we can discuss more on it…'Vlad ordered over the phone

" _Yes master…"_ The spirit of Halloween said before hanging up.

"All of my little pawns are playing their parts and this time I will win…soon I will have both my queen and my Kingdome…"Vlad said before laughing loudly, feeling confident for his victory.

No matter what, Daniel would be done and little _Amberline_ would help him, whether she liked it or not.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _Monday Madness AKA Back in the spotlight_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I was originally going to skip to Monday and have another Ember vs Paulina drama but I decided to move to the next chapter, I hope this is alright.

Also I wanted to thank you all for helping me reach my 200 mark, you all are simply amazing!

Also a bit of texting translation "RME means " _Rolling my eyes",_ I hope that clears things up.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415, Mazamba** and **Narya Anima:** Thanks for the kind words.

 **Guest(1), Dragoshot** and **Mighty TAB X:** No kidding with Skulker…As shown in this chapter.

 **Vanguarluard** : Maybe….Maybe not…I guess we'll have to wait and see ;)

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** I guess it was Ember's turn here ;)

 **Invader Johnny** and **Kosmic:** The next few chapters will mention some of that kind of drama and I don't want to give any spoilers but I should remind you that Ember is literally living a double life.

 **DannyPhantom619:** They sure would be.

 **Xeziel15:** A very nice parallel to show how far Ember has come along but things are not yet over.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** You were right, Vlad clearly doesn't seem like he would take it well.

 **Guest(2):** Indeed it is.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	24. Monday Madness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 24: Monday Madness AKA Back in the spotlight._**

 _Monday morning_

 _Ember's Realm_

Our favorite ghostly pop singer and halfa ghost was happily humming as she got ready for another Monday morning and the start of five whole days of boring teachers, torturous homework, dealing with stupid classmates as well as one-upping her rival once more and hanging out with her friends as well.

 _"_ _I wanna rock n roll all night and party eve-ry day~…"_ Ember hummed as she brushed her now auburn red hair, making it tangle free and soft once more.

She had to admit, she was particularly excited about heading back to school so she could go back to beating Paulina, as well as hanging out with Danny, Sam, Val and even Tucker and Jazz as well. It's been two whole days that she unintentionally had to dissuade them from wanting to _"check_ " on her, she wrote stuff like she was doing fine and that they didn't need to worry about her. She had almost been tempted to teleport back to Amity Park and see if she could hang out with them again but her ankle was still healing and she knew that she needed rest if she wanted the aching gone by Monday, which it finally had but not that anyone would know since she still had to use that stupid brace and crutches that the doctor gave her for at least the next two weeks, whether she liked it or not.

"Okay, time for some style…"Ember said before heading to her closet to get her school outfit and then work on her make up. Just because she had to look like she had an injury doesn't mean she shouldn't at least look good as well.

"Here it is…Huh?..."Ember examined her dark purple top and noticed there was a stain on it…a blood stain to be more precise, which she now realized was from the incident one Friday.

She also realized that she now had nothing to wear today.

" _Damn it_ …Looks like I have to use something else today…'Ember sighed and decided to look at the rest of her outfits for something to wear for school.

That would be a bit of a challenge since most of her outfits wouldn't…uh…be _"accepted"_ according to the school's stupid dress code that Lancer barely even enforced. From what she had seen, it was alright if you show your belly button a bit but any more than that and you'd get a detention courtesy of the book cursing portly educator and the other teachers. And unfortunately for the ghostly pop princess/halfa, most of her outfits within her huge walk-in closet revealed just a tad bit " _more_ ".

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that I have more stuff here…"Ember muttered as she checked her clothes.

She quickly discarded a red top that showed to much cleavage and a pair of short-shorts that were just a little _too_ short. She and Kitty had gone shopping like a million times and she always made a huge hall on whatever hot outfit she could get her hands on, there had to be at least one " _appropriate"_ outfit amongst them.

" _Huh?..."_ Ember stopped when she saw one particular outfit in between some of her more bold clothes.

Pulling it out, it was a simple blue dress that matched her flaming hair and she suddenly recalled that it had been on sale at Haunt Topic and she naturally had to have it. It was a pretty simple, casual dress with a square neckline and it reached her knees.

"Heh...I guess this will have to do…'Ember said as she put it on. Soon she was staring at her reflection, the outfit was cute and she knew that it wouldn't be out of place at Casper High, especially since that place always seemed to be having some unofficial contest for attention.

" _It's cute but there's something missing…_ 'Ember mentally checked her reflection.

The dress was cute but it was still too simple for her tastes, and just because she had to be Amberline and follow Lancer's stupid dress code, it didn't mean that she was going to stop being her true self. She was Ember and she was a rock star, she liked living on the edge and she wore clothes that reflected who she was on the inside.

Something this dress alone couldn't do….not without…

" _Bingo!_ That's what I need…"Ember said as she immediately put on a faux-leather black jacket and matching boots. The dress covered the basic needs but the jacket and boots managed to give the message she always liked giving about herself: _She rocked and everyone had to respect that._

"Now that's one hot looking human girl…. _Szzz_ …."…Ember playfully imitated a sizzling sound when she touched her body, very pleased with her chosen clothing. She liked it and she was certain than anyone else who saw it would as well. Though she was rather curious about another person's opinion on how she looked.

 _'_ _I wonder what he's up to right now…_ 'Ember though in regards to her new friend Danny.

He was likely still at home, probably still sleeping like a baby and would probably risking a rushed morning to avoid being tardy. Ember could explain it but the thought nearly made her giggle before shaking it off. She had to get ready herself and head to school in order to get breakfast before class started which would be in about 20 minutes.

"I better stop goofing around…"Ember said as she got back to her beautification.

Soon she worked on her makeup, chose her jewelry and gathers her school supplies and her brace and crutches and soon was ready for another day of drama, boring lessons and hanging out with her new friend.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In a limousine a few blocks from Manson Manor_

Samantha Leah Manson, or Sam Manson as she prefers to be called, had managed to successfully escape from another of her parents crazed attempts of " _of controlling me and trying to diminish my individuality by transforming me into a pretty, plastic, pink princess_ " with a little help from her grandmother Ida who was driving her to school today. It was the same thing each and every morning, her parents had woken her up at the crack of dawn by opening the curtains and nearly blinding her with the daylight while saying some stupid nonsense of " _Greeting the new day with an attitude of gratitude"_ and she wondered once more for like the billionth time how she could have been related to those two.

Anyway, once more her parents tried to force her to wear a horrid abomination that nearly blinded her from the brightness of the colors. This time it was a stupid, overly frilly _pink and white_ dress with huge puffy sleeves and with stupid hearts all over it! It was like something out of a sugary pre-school fairytale gone wrong! She didn't even bother giving them a comment when she did her normal routine of showering, getting dress and sneaking a fast breakfast while her grandmother kept distracting her parents with the usual stuff of asking them about how things went for them at the country club or whatever and her parents could never resist it when they had a chance to talk about themselves. And as always, they didn't realized that they had been played with until they saw that their daughter who was _not_ wearing the dress they had chosen for them was already out the door with her grandmother sneaking as well.

 _"_ _Ugh!...When are they going to just going to accept me as I am?..._ 'Sam thought in dismay before turning her attention to more important stuff. Like what she was going to do when she saw Amberline.

She was really hoping that she was feeling better after what had happened at the Nasty Burger on Friday. The only reason she was at the Nasty Burger was because they had been planning their strategy for taking Paulina down and while she had told her to stay put, Amberline ended up saving that kid Maggie but at the cost of spraining her ankle and nearly getting blasted to bits had it not been for her ex-boyfriend.

Sure Amberline insisted that she was fine and even seemed alright when they were texting each other but Sam was still worried.

 _'_ _I wonder what she doing right now….I hope that her healing is coming along well…"_ Sam thought in concern.

'Why so quiet bubeleh?...'Ida asked from the driver seat to her more quiet than usual granddaughter.

"Huh?...Oh it's nothing grandma…Just thinking…'Sam said.

"Come on honey…You know you can talk to me about anything, so what's on your mind?..."Ida pressed on.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about my friend Amberline….'Sam said to her elder.

"Oh yes, that new transfer student you told me about, the one with the sprained ankle…."Ida said.

"Yeah, today we're going to go over how we're going make her win prom queen but I haven't heard from her since Friday, I hope she's still doing alright…"Sam confessed.

"Oh don't threat Sam, I'm sure she's fine…You said that she told you that she was alright and besides, any woman who is tough enough to experience danger and walk away, even with a scrape or two, will always be fine…"Ida said in her wise old voice and finally made her granddaughter smile.

"Yeah…Amberline is pretty tough and like me she hates popular jerks and seems to actually have a mind that _doesn't_ revolve around make-up, boys and trashy gossip…She actually seems like a normal human being…"Sam said as she listed of.

"Sounds like a good friend to have; you should really invite her to our home one of these days, I would really like to meet her one of these days…"Ida said without taking her eyes off of the road.

"Maybe a will…." Sam said before fiddling with her phone and checking her messages. To her satisfaction she saw a reply for the girl she had been thinking about in the form of a casual _"Hey_ ".

Soon the goth girl saw her destination coming up: Casper High.

She was mentally preparing for another week of being trapped in that building full of boring teachers and snobby A-Listers and their weak minded followers, amongst other annoying things that were too much to list right now.

 _"_ _Oh well…Here goes everything…"_ Sam thought as she braced for another Monday as the car was getting closer and closer to the school.

* * *

 _Near the Front entrance_

Ember cursed that her teleporting was a bit off this time but she was thankful that she was behind a tree and nobody had seen her yet. Making sure that her brace was fastened and that she had her backpack, she grabbed her crutches made her way to the front entrance.

Usually she would have used invisibility and intangibility to get in but she knew that even most inattentive of people would quickly notice a person with an injury and she had to be sure no one suspected her of anything, which meant she had to suck it up and act the part.

"I better get to the cafeteria before they run out of waffles…"Ember said as she finally entered the school.

To her surprise, all eyes were suddenly on her and she ignored it since they were likely curious about her ankle. She would have ignored it…except that suddenly a large group of students surrounded her, all holding newspapers and shouting excitedly at her.

" _ **AMBERLINE! YOU'RE AMAZING**_!...'Some overweight freshman shouted.

"I love your outfit!..."Some kiss-up pipe up.

"You're way _cooler_ than ever now!...'Some brace-faced girl said in admiration.

"Does your ankle still hurt? A small price of being a hero huh?..."Some tall boy with dreadlocks said with admiration.

"Huh? What?...I…Uh…What?..."Ember said in a dazed, confused voice, wondering what was going on here.

She knew _what_ was happening here, she was being surrounded by people and being showered with attention, something she always loved. Though she was wondering _why_ this was happening.

Wait…. Did one of them just call her a _hero_?

Can I have your autograph?...'Some blonde chick with pigtails presented her a newspaper and Ember's jaw dropped when she saw the front page.

There in big bold letters it read " **Team Phantom takes down another ghost"** and on the picture, there was her with that kid Maggie in her arms after she pushed her out of the way.

"Let me see that!...'Ember demanded as she took the paper and quickly read the article.

She couldn't believe this, she was certain that there was no paparazzi during the ghost attack until she recalled that reporters were slippery people and they could literally be anywhere. And it seems that one of them must have been hiding during the fight and witness everything.

Ember kept reading but was stunned when she got to the part where she saved Maggie, which was written in detail for several paragraphs but she still couldn't believe it.

 _"_ _-On a stunning turn of events, Team Phantom's newest ally, young Ms. Amberline Lain has also proven herself of being a hero after she courageously ran into battle to save the life of a child who had been caught during the attack. Ms. Lain selflessly threw herself in the mist of danger, even injuring her right ankle in the process, all to protect the life of little Margaret Claire Murray who was completely unharmed as Ms. Lain protected her while Danny Phantom managed to take down the troublesome ghost known as Skulker and save the day once again._ _Both Phantom and Lain sustain some minor injuries from the battle and were taken to South Mercy Hospital but according to Doctor Anthony Jones, they are both expected to make full recoveries. As it's always fortunate that we can count on Danny Phantom to save the day, Amberline's heroic act also serves as a good reminder that a person doesn't need fantastical ghost powers in order to be a hero…"_ Ember read but still felt surreal.

"They think I'm a _hero_ …"Ember muttered, still trying to comprehend the whole thing, only for her attention to turn back to her mini press.

"You're so cool Amberline! It really takes a lot of guts to do what you did…"Some brunette sophomore said, oozing admiration to Amberline.

Ember couldn't explain it but she was feeling a strange pleasantness as the crowd kept showering her with praise and attention, though it was different from the feeling she got when people chanted her name. However, she didn't notice it as she felt strangely flustered that they were all referring to her as a hero.

"I…I didn't really do much…and it was mostly Danny who handled that ghost,…I just saw that kid in trouble and did what anyone else would have done…"Ember said with an uncharacteristic moment of modesty.

'Don't get us wrong Amberline, Danny's heroics are always awesome! That goes without saying but still, the fact that you, a normal girl without any ghost powers, had the guts to rush into a ghost attack and save somebody is totally awesome too…"Some boy in a jock jacket said.

"Yeah… _No powers_ …'Ember muttered under her breath sarcastically, feeling weird by the whole thing.

She would have brushed it off until she realized that one of them had a point, she didn't _use_ and of her powers during the fight and even when she was hurt, she still put Maggie's safety before her own at that one moment. Ember still couldn't explain the whole thing or why she did it…Maybe it was because Maggie reminded her a bit of her little sister, maybe it was the heat of the moment or maybe she probably experienced her first real moment of compassion as a ghost.

It didn't matter, she did a good thing that day…and everyone loved her for it!

'Can you please sign my paper Amberline…"The girl begged once more.

Ember could feel a smile forming on her face, she was getting attention and admiration by all these people…and what's best it wasn't because of her association with Danny, it was because of something _she_ and only _she_ did, and that was how she liked it.

"Sure, why not?...'Ember said kindly as she began signing autographs, making sure to get used to signing as _Amberline Lain_.

Soon more and more people crowded her, telling her that she was amazing and begging for autographs and they showered her with so much attention, telling her that she was awesome and all that! It was the absolutely most _perfect_ way to start your day if you were Ember Mclain and nothing could spoil it for her.

"What the heck is going on here?..."A snotty, loud Spanish accent suddenly broke out.

 _"_ _Except that…"_ Ember mentally cursed before turning around to see an overdressed and fuming Paulina Sanchez who was glaring daggers at her.

So much for the perfect morning..

* * *

 _About Five minutes ago_

Paulina Sanchez, the most beautiful and popular girl at Casper High and queen of the A-Listers had just gotten out of her limo, ready for another week of being adored by the peons, hanging out with her fellow A-Listers and being the object of adoration/lust/envy by the commoners. Today was especially going to be something since she was officially going officially start her campaign for prom queen and it was also the day that she was finally going to convince Danny to be her prom date. To top it all off, she had her hair done in curls and was wearing a totally hot, one-of-a-kind bubblegum pink floral guipure lace, sleeveless flounce dress that was imported from Paris.

It was gorgeous, expensive and extremely eye-catching, just like Paulina herself and it was just the type of outfit she needed to secure her eventual place as Prom Queen and catching the eye of her beloved ghost boy.

"It's show time…"Paulina said as she entered her domain, expecting everyone to flock around her, admiring her beauty just like they have always done.

However, something wasn't right….There was no one in this hallway, which meant that there was no one to gawk and stare at her beauty, shower her with attention and admire and adore her like she's always been subjected to.

" _What's going on?..."_ Paulina wondered as she walked to the next hall and to her relief she saw her classmates were all there.

Paulina waited for them to notice her beauty and swarm around her so she could make her big announcement…except they weren't swarming.

"Uh…Hello!...'Paulina said only to be ignored of all things!.

" _What…there ignoring me…No, this can't be…_ 'Paulina thought angrily.

"Uh…Hello! In case anyone hasn't noticed! It's me Paulina! I had my hair done and I'm wearing a totally hot and expensive new outfit!..."She said not-so-subtle on to be ignored once more by the crowed who now that she noticed, looked like they always did when they were swarming her for her attention, except that they were facing the _wrong_ direction.

It was like they were _ignoring_ her in favor of _another_ ….

 _'_ _What?..."_ Paulina thought venomously as she roughly pushed the losers out of the way to see what was happening.

To her outraged she saw that loser Amberline signing _autographs_ and everyone was saying stuff like how awesome and amazing she was, saying how hot her new outfit was and so many other things that were reserved for Paulina _only!._

"What the heck is going on here?!..."Paulina screamed, finally getting the attention of her audience and that of her stupid little pest who was glaring at her.

* * *

 _Present time_

"Yes Paulina…'Amberline said in a bored, annoyed tone that infuriated the Hispanic beauty queen.

"Don't " _Yes Paulina"_ me you poser! Just what the hell is going on here?..."Paulina demanded. Before Amberline could answer, one of the students answered for her.

"Didn't you see the news Paulina? Amberline was with Danny during a ghost fight and she even saved a kid's life…"The blonde girl said excitedly as she showed the autographed newspaper.

Paulina's eyes widened and she barely tried to repressed the jealousy she was experiencing when she saw the auburn haired nuisance was on the front page of the news _and_ the fact that she was spending even _more_ time with her one beloved.

This was unacceptable!

 _"_ _First she tries to take my man and now she's trying to steal my spotlight…How dare she…"_ Paulina thought angrily before saying:… "Really Lain…Are you really that desperate for attention that you outright try to sponge off _my_ sweet Danny's heroics?...'Paulina remarked. Unfortunately for her, instead of seeing the crowd turning on their so called little star or the girl in question looking offended, she only eye-rolled with her arms crossed while everyone else kept watching.

"First off, I don't need _anyone_ in order to be respected Sanchez! Also, unlike you I'm not trying to use Danny for attention…and lastly, he is not _your_ Danny since he rejects you like every time…"The auburn haired girl shot back, earning an unlady-like scowl from the other girl.

Paulina turned red and would have slapped Amberline, until she noticed the crutches she had, along with the new outfit she was wearing.

" _Hmmm_ …Nice outfit Amberline, I think _grandmother_ has one just like it…"Paulina said snarkily but to her frustration her rival looked unaffected.

"That's a _REAL_ good one Paulina, you must have been up all night working on _tha_ t one…'Amberline said in a mocking tone while the entire hallway was captivated by the verbal smack down between the two beautiful girls.

"That tacky outfit is _soooooo_ last season and no one in the right mind would be caught dead in that thing…"Paulina said in her fashion critic tone.

"When a girl is already beautiful and comfortable in her own skin, she's naturally hot no matter what she wears, while the insecure have to rely _solely_ on their clothes to feel pretty…"Ember shot, earning some impressed looks for some of the girls in the crowed while the others were too busy cowering from the sight of Paulina's anger.

"What are you implying?..."Paulina growled to the smug looking girl.

"Oh wow Paulina, I'm surprised that you even know the world " _implying"_ and could successfully use it in a sentence…'Ember said mocking along with some faux-clapping, earning some chuckles from the more brave students, while the others knew well enough that Paulina was going to explode.

Right….about….now….

"You think you're so _special_ just because Danny unfortunately has poor judgement and showed you some pity! Well here's a newsflash, you're not special Lain, you're just a total wanna-be!...'Paulina shouted.

The entire hallway became silent, everyone wondering just how Amberline Lain, the new transfer student who had become an overnight star by Casper High standards would reply. Instead of shouting, yelling or possibly beating up Paulina, she instead only looked at her critically.

"You know what Paulina, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think I know now why you're such a bitch…"Ember said in a surprisingly tranquil voice, earning gasps of astonishment from the crowd and an outraged scream from Paulina in the process.

What did you just call me?!...'Paulina yelled.

"Listen here Paulina, you're only popular because your _daddy_ spoils you rotten and always hands everything to you on a silver platter and that you've developed pretty early and started putting out soon after to the first remotely acceptable guy that made a pass at you and now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror….because all you see is a spoiled, weak-minded little child who can't do _anything_ on her own who gradually grew up into becoming a whore who's nothing without her pretty face and daddy's money to protect her. That's the reason why you go out of your way to find victims to pick on in order to both gratify your swollen ego and to avoid the inevitable realization that once high school is over, there'll be nothing left for you but memories and several possible STD's and all you'll end up becoming is little more than some scumbag's concubine who's sole survival skills will consist of nothing but these 5 words: " _Daddy, I need another loan_ "…Am I in the ballpark?...'Ember said the entire rant in a very calm and composed disposition that was unlike who everyone else in the hall was.

Their little audience reacted in shock and were all whispering in disbelief and some in amazement by Lain's boldness, the girls who openly hated Paulina had impressed and satisfied looks on their faces, while the ones who were intimidated by her backed away when they realized what would soon happen next. In fact, everyone was beginning to back away from the showdown when-

 ** _"_** ** _AHHHHH!..."_** A red faced, furious Paulina screeched at the top of her lungs, nearly deafening those around her while her opponent still looked impassive as ever.

Paulina raised her right hand and was about to strike her rival who naturally saw it coming from a mile away and easily dodged it, only to nearly stumble due to the brace she had on and letting go of her crutches but managed to regain her balance just in time for Paulina to swing again, only for a hand to grab her before she could lay a single perfectly manicured nailed hand on her opponent.

"What?..."An angry Paulina turned around to see an angry Sam Manson gripping the hand she was going to use to slap Amberline.

"Geez Paulina…I knew that you could be a bitch but trying to strike an injured person is low, even for you…"Sam hissed as she glared daggers at her enemy.

" ** _EWWW!_** Don't you dare touch me you goth geek!..."Paulina said angrily as she pulled her hand away from Sam as if she was carrying some sort of virus.

"Gladly…"Sam said harshly to her other girl and joined her friend, making several non-verbal threats with her eyes.

 ** _"_** ** _Ugh!_** I really can't wait for this bet to be over since I have _plans_ for you Lain…"Paulina whispered to her rival, their audience had retreated to the far ends of the hallway and couldn't heard it from that distance.

And only Sam and Amberline could hear it.

"You're wasting your time since you won't ever get your hands on that crown…."Sam said with her arms crossed.

"And who will?..."Paulina asked in a rhetoric tone.

"That would be me…."Amberline announced, surprising the entire hallway and most especially Paulina Sanchez.

"YOU?!..."Paulina bellowed.

"You heard me Paulina…"Ember said to her rival who only laughed in a response.

"Ha Ha! You're really in way over your head Lain, exactly what chance do you have at beating me?..."Paulina shot.

"A very good chance since not only does Amberline have style but she actually has a decent IQ unlike somebody who's name I won't mention…."Sam said smugly.

"Puh-lease Manson, she has as much style as you do and yours is deplorable…"Paulina cracked at her, and before Sam could comment Amberline beat her to it.

"You're just jealous that Sam's is cooler…"Amberline snapped, surprising the two dark haired girls in the process.

'What did you just say Lain?..."Paulina demanded.

"You heard me Paulina, you're just bagging on Sam's taste because we both know that you could never pull it off…"Ember said to her rival.

"What? You mean cheap, tacky and more befitting for someone's funeral?..."Paulina said sarcastically.

"More like bold, mysterious, alluring and unique…"Amberline said with confidence, earning a thankful look from her female accomplice….."You seem to have forgotten that _someone's_ fashion statements have been mainstreaming lately and her name is _not_ Paulina Sanchez…."She quipped. Despite living in the Ghost Zone for most of the time, Ember still liked to keep up with the real world fashion trends and ever since the Disasteroid, gothic couture has become popular thanks to the goth girl before her.

"That's only because this _creature_ was dating my beloved at the time and was hogging the spotlight…"Paulina said, barely trying to hide her jealousy of that one reminded. It had been a nightmare for her that her arch-rival's horrid taste had become popular but she refused to sink that low and refused buying them out of principal, only wearing the clothes _she_ knew was acceptable.

"No, it's because people saw Sam's style and _liked_ it so much they wanted to copy her…"Ember pointed out but noticed the unenthusiastic face of Sam when she mention it.

 _"_ _A major case of irony that I rather not be reminded of…"_ Sam thought in dismay, she always prided herself in her individuality and she didn't care that millions of shallow, fashion slaves were copying her just because she had some fame for being a member of Team Phantom and for her.

"Sam's style is edgy, it's wild and dangerous and that's what makes it cool…'Ember said, honestly meaning it. She actually did enjoy Sam's taste as she herself had a think for darker, edgy fashion.

Before Paulina could think of an even half way decent retort, Mrs. Murray had come in.

"What is going on here?...Class starts any minute…"Mrs. Murray said as she walked into the scene.

"Shows over kids, so I suggest you get back to preparing for class…"She ordered to the group who had been avidly watching the three way verbal battle between Sam, Amberline and Paulina.

"Is there anything wrong here girls?..."She asked the three students who had become quiet.

"No Mrs. Murray…Everything is alright…'Amberline answered to her teacher while Sam gave a nod, Paulina reluctantly did as well before separating, not before casting one final glare at her two enemies before leaving.

It was obvious that this whole thing wasn't over yet, not by a longshot.

"Anyway girls, as I said, it's best you both be off to class…oh…uh..Amberline, do you think that after class we could talk together, there's something I would like to talk to you about…you as well Ms. Manson…'Mrs. Murray said, surprising the two girls.

"Is something wrong Mrs. Murray?...'Sam asked worriedly to the educator who shook her head.

"Not at all, I just need to talk to you both and I don't have time right now to tell you both but don't worry it doesn't concern either of you academically…."She reassured the two teenaged girls.

"Uh…Yeah, sure thing Mrs. Murray…"Ember said, wondering what it could be about.

"Splendid, well I best be off to class, I'll see you both in class…The substitute teacher said before leaving.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?..."Sam asked curiously.

"Heh…She didn't seem mad or something so I wouldn't worry about whatever it is…."Ember reassured the goth before continuing….. "Anyway, thanks for the help back there…"Ember said, actually meaning it.

"No problem, but what exactly happened back there if you don't me asking?...;Sam said.

"The usual thing, Paulina was throwing a tantrum at not being the center of attention and as always she was getting on my nerves…"The auburn halfa said in annoyance….'Anyway, when did you show up?..."Ember asked out of curiously.

"Just in time to witness that _EPIC_ burn you gave Paulina…You really nailed her…"Sam said with a grin.

 _"_ _Tsk_ …It wasn't hard….I was just stating plain facts…."Ember said as she stared at her nails, feeling a sense of pride.

'Did you really mean what you said?...'Sam asked in a soft tone.

"Duh! It's no secret that Paulina has been " _friendly"_ with the male population and she's such a-…" She was surprisingly cut off by the dark clad girl.

"No…Well, yes that is true but I was referring to what you said about me…about my style…"Sam explained.

"Yes, I meant it Sam, I think your taste is cool, as I said it's bold and unafraid and it's way more bearable to look at than that gaudy pink mess that Paulina had on…"Ember said to the goth, making her grin.

"I'll say, just how much _pink_ can a single human being possible own?!...'Sam said in exasperation.

"On an unrelated note, what do you think?..."Ember said, wanting to make a pose but couldn't since she still had to hold onto her damned crutches.

"How's your ankle doing?..."Sam asked immediately

"Better but any comments on my new outfit?..."Ember pressed on.

"That all depends on what that jacket and those boots are made of…"Sam said flatly to the other female, dropping her hints very clearly.

"Relax, it's fake leather…"Ember said reassuringly, making Sam lose her flat look for a more pleasant one.

"Then it looks great on you Amberline, usually I don't take to bright colors but at least it's not pink and it actually goes well with your eyes…"Sam pointed out.

Soon both girls were enganging in more small talk with Sam asking Ambrerline about her weekend and how her healing was coming along and all Amberline/Ember could do was give as simple as answers as possible.

Have you seen Danny?..'Ember asked the goth girl.

"He said he's gonna be late today….'Sam said, surprisingly the other girl.

"What? Why?..."Ember asked in confusion and curiosity.

"He received another alert from the Spector Detector, this time about several scale 4 ghosts on the loose and given what happened last Friday with Skulker, he said he's not taking any chances…."Sam explained.

'Scale 4? Any idea who?...'Ember asked, wondering who it could be.

"Not a clue, anyway Danny texted me to inform Lancer and the other teachers that he's out ghost hunting and might not make it today…"Sam said.

Before Ember could ask more questions, she suddenly felt her stomach rumbling and suddenly recalled something _very_ important that she should have been doing.

"Are you alright?..."Sam asked.

"I was supposed to get breakfast at the cafeteria today but then Paulina had to come and waste all of my time…ugh…and class starts in just darn minutes…."She muttered as she mentally cursed herself for getting so caught up in the drama that she had forgotten the most important meal of the day.

And her stomach was _severely_ punishing her for it.

Sam blinked a bit at this revelation and instead of questioning; she chose to pull something out of her backpack. A few seconds later, she had two items in her hands, an apple and a banana that she had packed as a midday snack but was now offering it to the other girl.

Needless to say, Ember stood there a moment.

"Here, take …'She kindly offer to the hungry girl.

Ember barely took two second before getting her hands on the ripe red apple and taking a big bite out of it, slowly calming down her stomach. It wasn't a full breakup but it would at least get her through first period.

"Thanks Sam…"Ember said in between her bites.

"Don't mention it…"The goth girl said as she and her friend made their way to homeroom to _officially_ start class, with Sam even offering to carry Amberline's backpack since she was still using crutches.

Both were very much aware that what happened this morning was the very _start_ of a weeks' worth of drama, headaches, craziness, emotional and mental trauma.

That was high school for you.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _More encounters of the ghostly kind_**

* * *

 **A/N:** First, I want to say thanks for all the reviews, over 17 reviews in record time! I really don't know what to say other than the fact that you all rock and that I _had_ to make this chapter as soon as possible.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **Dragshot:** All I can say that anything that involves Vlad, we can expect a big dose of villainy and total fruit-loopyness.

 **Xeziel15:** I'm pleased you enjoyed it; I never really cared much for the anti-Sam acts in most DxE fanfics since they basically eliminate almost all of Sam's good points and just transformed her into a selfish, clingy bitch not all that different from Paulina. I know Sam has her flaws, I know she can be bossy, jealous and often hypocritical but she still is a good person and a loyal friend at heart who is always there for Danny and Tucker no matter what.

 **Guest, Kosmic, Meazm,:** Thanks.

 **Cyberctor15:** First thank you for the kind words and second, I am glad you enjoy my story and I will try and make sure it doesn't end up becoming predictable, one of my personal favorite things of writing is plot twists and giving everyone a nice shock.

 **Jolecksek:** I don't think so since I sometimes do that with my own favorite stories.

 **SpectreKid:** That's alright, as I mentioned before, read and review whenever you feel like, as many times as you like and all that.

 **Mighty TAB X:** That's Vlad for you, disturbing and hilarious are some of his most defining traits. Also let' not forget that he STALKED Danny for a long time, so that says about it.

 **Brandon, Memmek10k, FeMorgenstern11** and **Mazamba:** I'm sorry but I don't intend to reveal spoilers at the moments but thanks again for the interest.

 **Guest(2):** I personally enjoyed writing that scene.

 **Darthdeathpool:** As I said before, I don't want to give any spoilers but I can answer the bit about the blood. The blood thing on Ember's leg was just a scratch that she made stop before she even got to the hospital and also, and since she was in her human form, it was mostly red and she stopped it before anyone could notice the drops of ectoplasm in it.

In one episode, Danny got injured in his ghost form and he was bleeding green while in others, it was red, though it's been a while since I watched some episodes, so maybe my memory is a little hazy.

 **Guest(3):** I hope this Ember vs Paulina bit was satisfactory.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	25. More encounters of the ghostly kind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 25: More encounters of the ghostly kind_**

 _Last Friday_

 _In The Ghost Zone_

Elsewhere, far away from the Fenton Portal and from many of the ghotly denizen's eyes, a figure dressed in a hooded cloak floated through the realms on his way to his destination.

 _Pariah's Keep._

Once there, he stood patiently until the gate opened, allowing the figure inside. Within the abandoned castle was no one other than the Fright Knight, the spirit of Halloween and former servant of the former ghost king Pariah Dark who was still locked in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. However, the Knight ghost was now serving a new master, who was standing right in front of him.

"Were you followed?..."The Fright Knight asked.

"Of course not….I'm not a fool…"The cloaked figure said to the other ghost.

Once safely inside and away from prying eyes, the cloaked figure removed his hood, revealing to be none other than Vlad Plasmius, who was in the middle of making plans and to discuss their goals. The reason Vlad was wearing a hard hooded cloak was because he didn't want to take any risks, so far no one but a selected few knew that he had returned and he intended to keep it that way, he didn't want to risk one of Daniel's idiotic ghost playmates learning about him and warning him before he could exact his revenge.

No…He was done playing around and he was done being careless, this time he couldn't afford to take any risks….He needed to be 100% in control of _everything._

"How's recruitment coming along?..."Vlad asked his second-in-command.

"I believe that Mongol Warriors ghosts that reside in the realm of savagery have just what we are looking for, however they need some… _persuasion_ …"The Fright Knight said to his employer.

" _Persuasion_ you say…."Vlad said with some interest in his voice.

"They are a group of very violent warriors who are led by a vicious tyrant known as Khagan, a large warrior ghost who rules them with an iron fist….and he is _not_ known for being cooperative…"The Fright Knight explained.

"Oh is he now?...'Vlad said as he now had an idea of securing more warriors for his army.

"He is, his warriors however are loyal to him…or at least until someone _stronger_ comes along…"The Fright Knight said as he knew what Vlad was thinking.

"Well then I suppose I should stop by over there later…"Vlad said as he was making mental designs. He needed more warriors and he knew the Mongols were vicious but they were also brilliant in the field of battle and he needed all the strengths on his side.

He heard rumors of Khagan, he was strong but he was also a brute and Vlad knew that he and his fighters followed a very old code of the warriors, they served and practically worshiped the strongest warrior to lead them and they would kill whoever they deemed weak. Vlad knew that it would be very easy for him to get them on board with his plot.

"Anything else?..." Vlad asked.

"I have managed to find another ghost who I believe would serve us well however he will be tricky to recruit…"The Fright Knight continued.

"What do you mean?..."The fruit loop demanded.

"He goes by the name of Rancor, he is a very skilled warrior and he is very ruthless…It is said that he was the ghost of a human mercenary during war time and he had quite an impressive record…"The Knight ghost continued.

"A mercenary you say?..."Vlad asked with interest in his voice.

"Another detail known about him is that he always keeps his deals and he managed to accomplish his tasks…however his services are not cheap and even then, he will only work if he believes you can make it wild for him…"He explained.

"Well I am certain that I will be able to get Rancor to agree to be a part of our army…I will arrange a meeting with him today…"Vlad said as he knew what he had to do.

Time was on the essence and he needed a strong army, a flawless plan and his many pawns doing their assigned tasks. Such as Spectra whom he ordered to keep spying on Ember and to keep him informed if anything counterproductive were to happen, as well as inform him if anything foul stirs up at that accursed Fenton Works.

Especially with that snot nose brat who would soon pay for all of his insolence.

"I believe its best that we be going…The sooner we have the army, the sooner we invade that eyesore town called Amity Park and take down that brat for good…"Vlad said to the evil knight.

"Yes master…"The Fright said to the middle aged halfa.

Vlad put his cloak back on and followed his minion to his next destination, the realm of savagery where he would gain more pawns for his mission…not that they would know that it was _him_ that they were serving.

It's been months since he started his latest and greatest plan and so far he only had the Fright Knight, Spectra, Skulker, his vultures, the ninja ghosts from the shogun realm, a few thugs for hire, some mindless monster ghosts that he had long had tamed and many others.

But it wasn't enough…He needed the perfect army if he was destined to control all and take all that had belonged to him. He needed pawns that were strong, that were cleaver but who would obey him without question and would get the job done. That included the oblivious Ember who was tasked with finding Daniel's weakness for him and destroying him in the most delectable way possible…not that she knew that yet, but she once she did her task. He wanted Daniel destroyed, because only then the world would truly be _his_ and no one, not Daniel's friends, not that fat oaf Jack, that worthless failure Danielle, that troublesome shrew Valerie or anyone would be able to stop him. They were all nothing without Daniel there to back them up. That was his destiny, to witness his foe fall and take back the world that he was always meant to rule…with his beautiful queen at his side.

 _"_ _Soon Maddie…You and that accursed world will finally be mine…I promise it…"_ Vlad muttered as he kept flying as he thought of the only silver lining in his miserable life and the only thing besides his revenge and his right to rule, that he had left to live for in this world.

Taking his darling back and making her his beloved, beautiful and loving queen as she was always destined to be.

But until that grand and glorious day, he had to keep calculative, quiet and cunning. He had to keep his identity hidden and he couldn't let anyone outside of his inner circle know that he was back. This was too delicate of a situation and he had to get everything done before he invaded that backwater town and take back the power that was his and his alone.

This time failure was _not_ an option.

* * *

 _Present time_

 _Monday Morning_

Danny Fenton had just gotten out of bed, showered and was in the middle of getting dressed while mentally preparing himself for another harrowing week of school, not to mention another 5 days of being harassed by his fans.

"Another day, another migraine…oh well…"He muttered as he put his trademark white-and-red shirt on.

He suddenly heard some commotion and sighed as he knew some of his fans had returned in order to " _wish him good morning_ ". Using invisibility, he peaked outside and saw a bunch of peoples he didn't know but could briefly recognize them from the constant times they have chased them home. It was mostly young teenage girls, though there were some males and adults as well, all wearing his merchandise and holding " _I-Heart-Danny_ " banners while begging him to come out.

 ** _"_** ** _WE LOVE YOU DANNY PHANTOM_**!...'Some girl wearing a t-shirt with his face shouted at the top of her lungs.

 ** _"_** ** _YOU'RE MY HERO MAN_**!..."Some large, overweight man in his 30's yelled while he waved a flag with his DP symbol on it.

 ** _"_** ** _MARRY ME!..."_** A brunette girl with glasses shouted as she was covered from head to two with all of his merchandise such as a hat, T-Shirt, buttons, etc…all with his name and face on it.

Just another typical morning if you were world hero Danny Phantom.

"Seriously, don't these people have jobs or something?...'He muttered before retreating back inside.

He knew the best way to deal with this is just grin and bear it, ignore it and try to sneak to school as soon as possible. He was grateful that Tucker made it official that his fans couldn't come within 10 feet of his house but it didn't make much of a difference by the volume of their chanting.

 ** _"_** ** _DANNY! WE LOVE YOU! DANNY_**!..."The crowd chanted loudly.

"Every morning…"He muttered as he walked downstairs. Once down, he saw his family was already having breakfast, which consisted of bacon and eggs, he saw his father wolfing down his food which Dani was practically imitating much to their mother's disapproval. He noticed that his sister Jazz was absent from the family meal.

"Morning everyone…"Danny said to his parents and little sister.

"Morning sweetie…"Maddie said as she began to serve his breakfast.

"Morning big brother…"Dani said sweetly before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"How's my boy doing this fine day?...'Jack said jovially to his only son.

"I'm good…"Danny said as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Where's Jazz?..."He asked.

"She said that she had leaved early to meet with the guidance counselor to talk more about her college application…" Maddie explained to her middle child.

"Oh yeah….So she's finally about to apply for Yale, huh?...'Danny said before eating his eggs.

"Yes it is…Little Jazzypants is applying for college and it feels like it was just yesterday she was learning to tie her shoes…and pretty soon it's gonna be you Dann-o…and before ya know it it will be D-Dani…"Jack said and soon burst into tears nearly soaking Dani who was sitting next to him.

"DAD!..."Danielle whined as she tried to make sure her breakfast remained tear-free.

"Oh…Uh…Oops…Sorry Dani-girl…" Jack said before regaining his composure from his emotional outburst. Soon the family went back to eating and talking about their plans for the day.

"So Danny-boy, any plans after school?..."Jack asked his son.

"Nothing' much…Just planning on hanging with the guys and all that…"Danny mumbled before taking a sip of milk.

"So…Uh…everything is going well with Sam, sweetie?..."Maddie asked to her boy who nodded.

"I already told you that things are alright mom, we're still friends and sure maybe it's a little awkward but were making it work….'Danny said and Maddie could tell he meant it.

"I'm glad for that…"She said.

She certainly was glad that her son and Sam had agreed to remain friends, she knew that it was rather complicated still being friends with an ex, but she should know that her son was special and he and Sam had been friends for a very long time. It certainly would have been a tragedy if it got ruined just because their relationship didn't work out.

Suddenly the family heard a large amount of fans shrieking and demanding to see their hero and like every morning.

 ** _"_** ** _DANNY! DANNY! DANNY! DANNY_**!..." Was being shouted loudly for all of them to hear. The Fenton family tried to ignore it as best as possible….but….

 ** _"_** ** _Ugh!_** THAT'S IT! I don't know how much more of this I can take!...'Jack shouted, feeling fed up with the noise pollution and harassment his family was being subjected to.

"How do you think I feel?! I'm the one they're after!..."Danny said in exasperation to his father.

"Well enough it enough as far as Jack Fenton is concern, I think it's high time to check and see if we can add some knew features to the ghost shield and see if we can make it effective on humans as well…'Jack said with designs forming in his head.

"I'll put it on the list honey…"Maddie said as she took the empty dishes and began washing it.

"You guys do that…I'll be off…"Danny said as he was about to leave for school.

"Wait son, don't forget this baby…."Jack said as he pulled out a Specter-Detector and immediately placed in on his son's wrist.

"The Specter-Detector…"He said as he eyed his parent's latest gadget that resembled a watch.

"Yep! Gotta have the star ghost hunter of the Fenton family fully alerted…"Jack said in a proud voice.

"Okay…Anyway I gotta get to school and meet up with Sam, Val and Amberline…"Danny said to his father. He knew that Tucker had some big meeting today and wouldn't be at school, which would leave him with the girls today.

Suddenly his father had a strange look on his face once he mentioned the third name…."Amberline is that nice girl that you've been studying with lately, huh?...'Jack asked his son who nodded.

"Yeah dad…"Danny said, not liking the look in his father's eyes. It was identical to the one he had whenever he ribbed him about Sam before and even when they started dating.

"You're becoming awfully close to that girl aren't you Danny-boy?..."Jack said not so-subtly, earning an embarrassed look from his son.

"We're just friend's dad…She's just a new, close friend to me…"Danny said insistently to his father, not wanting to be teased about this.

'Thank goodness…"Jack said suddenly, surprising his son in the process.

"Huh?..."Danny said confused, wondering where this was heading.

"You're mother and I have been worried about you for a while now, son?..."Jack said in an uncharacteristic moment of seriousness…."You haven't exactly been getting out much since you broke up with Sam, you've mostly just locking yourself in your room to sulk and brood…" Jack pointed out.

"I…I guess I have…"Danny said slowly, looking down, wondering why his father was saying this.

"We're just glad to see you're getting better…and that you're making more friends…" Jack said with a warm smile before patting his son on the back…. "I don't know if you have noticed but lately you've been acting like your old self again and I'm really glad for that…"Jack said before heading back to the kitchen, leaving his surprised son behind.

 _"_ _What did he mean by that?..."_ Danny thought in confusion. True, he felt a little better since the big breakup, mostly since he and Sam agreed to try and stay friends and they were hanging out again with Val, Tuck and Amberline. He was still a little sore but he didn't realize that everyone, even his admittedly-easily-distracted father noticed his demeanor.

" _But what does any of that have to do with Amberline? I mean sure we're friends and I like hanging out with her…but why did dad act like that?..._ "Danny wondered before shrugging it off.

He had to get to school, he would worry about trying to understand his father's words later.

"I'm going ghost…"Danny said as he quickly transformed into his ghost form, turned invisible and flew out of the house, onto his way to school.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Danny soared through the sky, enjoying the feel of the wind flowing through his snow-white hair as he was flying to school. He managed to give his fans and the paparazzi the slip yet again and he was now enjoying a peaceful flight.

Suddenly the Specter-Detector started flashing and beeping like crazy.

"Oh man…Already…"Danny thought in dismay as he stared at the infernal alarm.

"ALERT! ALERT! Several ghosts with an entity of scale 4 ectoplasmic power have been detected at 7:48am!..." The Specter-Detector said in its robotic voice.

"Scale 4…"Danny groaned as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. After a few moments of ringing, his ex-girlfriend and still friend finally picked up.

 _"_ _Hello…"_ Was said on the other line.

"Hey Sam…"Danny said into the phone as he flew to search for whomever or whatever trouble would arise.

" _Danny? What's up?...'_ Sam asked over the phone.

"I just got an alert from the Specter-Detector about some scale 4 ghosts out and about…"Danny explained.

 _"_ _Need any help?..."_ Sam offered.

"No, I'll handle it, I was just wondering if you could tell Lancer that I might be late today…"Danny asked the goth.

 _"_ _Alright, I'll send him the message but remember that if you need any help, you know that you can ask me right?..._ "Sam pleaded and Danny could identify her tone.

It was the worried " _sure we broke up but I still care about you and want to help you and you should know that by now"_ tone that she's been using a lot lately. It was obvious that she still cared about him, she still wanted to be his friend even if she didn't love him anymore.

And he was okay with that…He knew that overall, she cared about their friendship and that was the most important thing of all…. He accepted that….and he was starting to feel better about it to.

"I know, thanks Sam…"He said softly over the phone.

 _"_ _So…I'll see you later…"_ Sam said, hoping she didn't sound the least bit awkward.

"Later…"He said before hanging up.

Danny let out a sigh, feeling both surprised with himself but relieved more than anything. He didn't want to admit but it was a little harder for him to hang out with Sam post-break up. They had been together for months and they had something special…It was very awkward still being around her but it was more bearable now, especially since his new friendship with Amberline provided him a pleasant buffer, especially when all three of them had been hanging out.

He cared about Sam….and he was happy that that was enough for him. All that matter was protecting their friendship and strengthening the ones they had with their mutual friends like Jazz, Tucker and Valerie, not to mention the new one they both were forming with Amberline

That was enough for him and maybe it was all he needed in order to feel better. He just needed his friends….including the newest one he managed to make during the midst of all this drama and confusion.

* * *

 _Several moments later_

As the ghostly teen hero searched for the ghosts that had trigged the Specter-Detectors alarm, and much to his annoyance, he was receiving some annoying help from said device.

"You are approximately 25 yards from the scale 4 entity of ectoplasmic power, and now take a left…"The device dictated and Danny rolled his eyes but complied.

If it was accurate, he'd at least not have to risk being ambushed by said ghosts again, so he supposed that was a plus.

"This better work…"Danny muttered as he listens to the ghost detector device.

After almost 5 minutes of nothing, Danny thought it might have been a miscalculation and was about to give up. However suddenly he felt his ghost sense and suddenly heard a loud explosion, turning around he saw some trouble at the local jewelry store.

"ALERT! ALERT! The entity of scale 4 ectoplasmic power is right below you! Thank you for using the Fenton Specter Detector! Have a nice day…"The device said in it's usual, nasally way.

"Yeah no duh!..."He muttered in annoyance before putting his game face on.

Wasting no time, he immediately fazed into the jewelry shop and saw about five ghosts that almost looked like some sort of samurai's. They were destroying all the glass cases and stealing all the gem goods.

"Our leader will be most pleased…"One of the warrior ghosts said as he admired a ruby necklace.

"Will that be cash or check?..."Danny joked before getting the attention of the ghosts. Once they saw him, they immediately pulled out their swords and pointed at the half ghost teen hero.

"Sorry dude but we don't barter here…"Danny joked once more before dodging one of the warrior's swings.

"Insolent child! You have made a fatal mistake coming here! We are warriors of the Mongol empirical forces and as of right now, you're executioners…"The largest warrior said direct to the ghost boy.

"Yeah…I don't think so…"Danny said before dodging another swing. Soon the other warriors joined in on the attack.

Danny remembered reading something about Mongol warriors during history class, he recalled that they were a ruthless army of fighters who tried to conquer all of china but since he mostly fell asleep in that class, he didn't know much else.

"You will pay for trying to interfere with our mission from our leader…with your dying breath!..."One of the ghost warriors shouted.

"Um…In case you guys didn't notice, I'm a ghost too…"Danny pointed out, only for the Mongol ghost to look more annoyed.

"Do not question our intelligence! We know of you, you wretched halfa! You can still breath…and you can still BLEED!..."He shouted before lunging at the half ghost boy with the intent of cutting him in half.

Thankfully Danny managed to avoid another hit and was now fighting the ghosts with a lot of control. Danny realized that while these guys were big and obviously violent and it was 5 against one, they were pretty slow and easy to agitate and that worked in Danny's advantage.

"You guys seriously need some anger management…"Danny quipped before sending an ice ray at them, managing to freeze one of the Mongol warrior ghosts. Wasting no time, he pulled out his thermos and immediately sucked the ghost Popsicle in it.

"One down, four to go…'He said with a determined grin before turning his attention to the others.

"You two! Take what you can back! We will handle this child…"One of the Mongols, obviously the ringleader, ordered to two of them who did as they were told.

"I don't think so!...'Danny said before descending on the supposed leader.

Danny easily managed to avoid the sword attacks and thuggish punches from the two brutes and easily countered them with his own ghost rays. He suppose he shouldn't really be surprised, if they were scale 4, then he was literally twice as strong as the-

"Wretched half ghost child!..."One of the Mongol's shouted before managing to hit him square in the jaw.

-…But that didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't get lucky or that he should be careless.

 ** _"_** ** _YOWTCH! …"_** Danny yelled in pain before snapping out, just in time to avoid being sliced in half by the over-eager fighters.

"Ok Fenton, looks like it's time to even the playing field…"He said as he knew what to do now.

He immediately made 3 identical copies of himself, one for each of the remaining ghosts, the two who were actively attacking him and the two who were trying to hightail it out of there with a ton of jewelry.

"Not on my watch…"Copy #1 shouted as he blocked their escape. The two Mongol's were soon ambushed by the two other copies while the original was still busy fighting the leader.

"YOU _WOTHLESS_ HALF-GHOST!..."The leader shouted in rage as he tried to ram into his opponent.

"You guys seriously need to _chill out_ …'The original Danny said before freezing the leader while his two copies were beating senseless the remaining ghosts. Soon Danny sucked out the remaining ghost warriors into his thermos and took a breath.

"Geez, I guess being half is strong doesn't matter if you have _twice_ as aggressive…"Danny muttered as he rubbed his still sore jaw.

Once done, he eyed the damaged jewelry shop, a lot of the windows were smashed opened, along with the jewelry cases but overall at least no one was injured as everyone evacuated as soon as those brutes showed up.

"Oh thank you for saving my store Danny Phantom…"The manager, a stout, balding man said gratefully as he shook his hand.

"It's no problem…uh…Ted…"Danny said as he read the man's nametag….. "I'm sorry about the damage though…"Danny said, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh don't worry about that, that's what insurance agencies are for…The important thing is those troublemakers didn't hurt anyone…"Ted said in an understanding tone to the teen hero who nodded.

Soon more people…fans and the media arrived and Danny took it as his cue to get the heck out of there before anything else crazy happened. Once a safe distance away he glanced at his watch and sighed when he saw that it was already 8:30 and was already half an hour tardy.

"Eh…Not too bad, if I hurry, I might make it before first period is over..."Danny said as he flew in direction of his high school.

* * *

Unknown to him, someone was watching him from a faraway distance using a pair of advance spy gear. It was a hulking ghost with green skin, red eyes with a noticeable scar on his left eye and dark red hair. He was also wearing a large black overcoat over what could have easily been a white sweater, torn blue jeans and black combat boots. He also had a noticeable sword at hand, making him look even more threatening.

This ghost was known as Rancor, a skilled fighter who was also a notorious mercenary. He only cared about himself and was loyal so long as him employer so long as they delivered their end of the bargain…but he was also proven to be a very skilled person to have on your side.

"So that's the famous ghost kid Plasmius said…I got to say, he didn't exaggerate…"Rancor said as he put down his binoculars and stared at the device he managed to steal while Phantom was too distracted by those Mongol decoys to notice that the building just several yards had just been ghostly robbed by the very man himself, all to obtain this device.

Suddenly his phone started ringing and he saw that it was the man who sent him the very device in the first place.

"Yes…"Rancor said.

 _"_ _Did you manage to get the device?..."_ Vlad demanded to know over the phone.

"Yes, and that ghost kid, not to mention everyone in Axiom lab are still totally clueless…"Rancor assured his employer as he flew back to his rendezvous point.

" _Are you positive that Daniel is still oblivious and did you make sure that no one saw you_?…"He asked.

"Yes Plasmius, as I said that ghost brat is clueless, he totally took the bait and this entire block is too consumed by the drama from that ghost attack…"Rancor said once more…. "I managed to sneak into that secret bunker within Axiom lab and your ecto-skeleton is well on its way…"He explained to the vampire-esque ghost over the phone.

 _Excellent, I must say Rancor, you did well…"_ Vlad praised over the phone

"Were you expecting any less from me?..."He said in a cocky tone to his boss… "Just be sure to have my pay ready for me when I get there…"Rancor said to his employer.

" _You'll get your pay as soon as I get my ecto-skeleton…"_ Vlad said before hanging up.

"Bitter old man…"Rancor muttered under his breath as he flew to the outskirts of town, far away from troublesome eyes and he could do as he will.

"Here goes nothing…"He said as he took a deep _"breath"_ and concentrated, suddenly the sword that on his hip. Suddenly his sword started glowing and Rancor's eyes glowed red as well. With one swing, he managed to rip a miniature portal to the ghost zone.

" _Whoa!_ That can take a lot out of a guy…"Rancor said as he quickly flew in with the goods before said portal closed. He was off to meet with a crazed, old half ghost, egotistical megalomaniac with too much time and power at his hands.

"Another day…another dollar…"Rancor said with a grin as he kept flying to his destination.

 _Carnivorous Canyon._

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _High school Hijinks_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Oh man! Vlad now has more bad guys on his team and one of them can create ghost portals?! Also why does he want the ecto skeleton? Find out Next time on Resurrected Memories.

 **A/N(2):** Ember didn't appear in this chapter but was mentioned but don't worry she'll appear in the next chapter, along with others. I just wanted this chapter to mostly switch between Danny and Vlad (including his minions), and I wanted to give more light to _what_ exactly Vlad is doing.

I hope you all enjoyed it ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Spectre** r, **VanguardLard** and **Necrogod** : Thank you, I'm flattered.

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right, Amberline's status is improving and Paulina can't stand losing any spotlight….

 **Guest(1):** You got that right, we have all faced off against our own " _Paulina_ " at one point in our lives and they are all the same deep down: jerks who can only feel big by trying to make others feel small when in reality it is them who are the insignificant ones and the only way to truly counter them is by _not_ letting them intimidate you, such as how Sam and Ember did there.

 **CyberActor15** : I hope this will suffice….

 **Mighty TAB X, The Blade of Osh-Tekk, Guest(2), Kosmic, Meazm, Mazamba, Warhawk' 42** and **Dragoshot:** I particularly enjoyed writing that bit and I am glad you all enjoyed it, Paulina had it coming for a long time.

 **Xeziel15:** I know, I never really understood why though other than laziness….Anyways, thanks, I really appreciate the praise.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Eh…I guess in a lot of my other fics Paulina is a raving, sometimes _murderous_ madwoman while here she is just a spoiled brat with an ego the size of the Ghost Zone...Not that it's any consolation.

 **Runeion:** I promise that she'll show up soon….

 **The Lone Writer:** He may or he may not, I haven't decided yet…..

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	26. High School Hijinks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 26: High School Hijinks_**

 _At Casper High_

In Lancer's homeroom class, the educator was currently making announcements which were ignored due to the majority of the class paying more attention to the school's newest student who was clearly enjoying the attention for all it's worth.

"Anyway students.."Lancer continued though no one was paying attention to him, and haven't since this period started.

"Is your ankle still hurt Amberline?...'A blonde girl asked to the admired girl.

"It's getting better...'She said assuredly to her fan.

"Can I carry your books after class?...'A geeky male admirer asked in which caused her to roll her eyes.

"That's alright, I can manage...'She said to the geek who was still looking at her with total infatuation.

"It must have taken a lot of courage to save someone like that...'A blonde girl in glasses said with admiration.

"Eh...I just did what anyone else would have done in that moment..."She said with some rare modesty before turning her attention Sam who was shaking her head, obviously thinking Amberline was getting annoyed.

"Seems you have become their latest obsession..."Sam said sardonically to her friend.

"Yeah...Isn't it great...'She said with a cheeky smile, much to the goth girl's surprise. Before she or anyone could say anything, the door opened to reveal a panting Danny who approached the ignored teacher who looked at him sympathetically to the teen hero.

"Ghost trouble again Mr. Fenton?...'He asked to the dark haired boy who nodded.

"Yeah, had to stop a bunch from robbing a jewelry store down town..."He muttered as the teacher nodded.

"Well, you managed to come back 15 minutes before homeroom was done..."Mr. Lancer said as he handed him a pre-made notes he made for cases like this so that he could keep up. Danny took it and went to his seat which was right next to Amberline and Sam due to special request.

"Glad you made it..."Amberline said to the boy.

"So what was it this time?...'Sam asked to her ex who sighed.

"Nothing major, I just faced a bunch of dumb warrior ghosts who were stealing treasure for their leader or whatever..."He said with a sigh before turning his attention to Lancer and trying to ignore all the eyes that were still on him, just wishing that they would stop.

" _Poor Danny..."_ Ember thought as she saw how tired he looked and she also noticed that he was actually _trying_ to ignore his fans eyes that were on him. While a part of her was upset that her time in the limelight was cut short, she couldn't help but notice that he didn't meant to do it...

It was like he actually didn't like being the center of attention...and that confused her greatly...

 _"He doesn't like it...but why? it sure beats being ignored all the time._..'Ember thought as she eyed his actions.

"Huh, what the-..."He muttered as he saw a paper land on his desk and he groaned when he saw that it was pink and he knew immediately where it came from.

 _"Then again.._."Ember thought as she saw Paulina giving Danny flirty looks, which annoyed him to no end.

"Paulina again?...'Amberline asked the annoyed boy who nodded... "What's it say?..."She asked the boy who only crumbled up the paper with a look of annoyance.

"I don't know and I don't care..."He muttered, not even bothering to read it before slipping it in the nearby trash can before turning his attention to their teacher.

The rest of the period soon passed and the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the brief transition between classes. During that time, Danny was at his lockers with Sam and Amberline with him, since the three of them had the same class next: math.

"So how's your ankle doing so far Amberline?..."He asked the auburn-red haired girl who was still hopping with her crutches.

"I'm doing good, the doc says just a week or 2 before I can say goodbye to these stupid things..."She said as she gestured to her crutches and ankle brace, expressing obvious disdain for them.

"I'm glad to hear that..."He said as his arm became intangible and pulled out his math book. Before they could talk more, a small group of student approached them and Danny groaned as he realized this would likely be another fan moment.

"Can we help you?...'He asked with his arms crossed to the group, but blinked when he noticed they were looking at Amberline.

"Uh...Amberline, we just wanted to say that we read what you did last Friday and we thought it was amazing that you helped Danny take down that ghost..."A red haired girl with glasses said to the admired girl.

"I think you got things a little mixed, Danny was the one who took him down with Sam, I just pushed Maggie out of the way..."She said honestly to the group of students.

"Still, it takes a lot of nerve to save someone..."A short blonde boy said to her, making her blush.

"Well...I guess..."She said with a smile that Danny noticed immediately and couldn't help but like it. He noticed more students coming up and for once they weren't pestering him...much at least since most of their attention was on his new friend and he could see that she seemed pretty happy with the attention.

"Seems someone is becoming Ms. Popularity..."Danny said as he witness his friend sign another autograph by some freshman who was thanking her.

"I guess...I still can't believe they all think I'm a hero or something..."She said in a self-conscious voice.

"They are right ya know, if you hadn't pushed Maggie out of the way, I might not have reached her...So thank you..."He said in a grateful voice to Amberline, who he noticed was blushing.

"Oh...You're just saying that Danny...I'm sure that even if I wasn't there you would have gotten to her..."She said to the boy who was grinning mischievously to her.

"No I wouldn't have...I was too far away and I wouldn't have reached her in time...So you really did help me out there..."He said in a warm voice to his female friend.

"Of course she did, she's a tough girl...'Sam said, unintentionally reminding the two that they were not alone there. Before Amberline could comment, an annoying voice got their attention as Paulina, still overdressed and with too much make-up came to them with a flirtatious look on her face.

"Hey _Danny~..."_ She said with a sweet voice which irked Danny to no end.

"Whatever it is...No..."He said coldly as he, Sam and Amberline headed to their next class only for Paulina to block them.

"Oh don't be like that ghost boy...Listen, after school I'm planning on going to the country club, they have a great pool and I just bought a brand new swimsuit that I know you'll just love..."She said suggestively as she grabbed Danny's arm much to his obvious discomfort and the anger of Ember.

'He said no...'Ember said in annoyance as she forcefully shoved Paulina , making her let go of Danny's arm, much to his relief.

"No one was talking to you Lain..."Paulina said angrily to her competition and Sam was getting angry as well by the girl's stubbornness.

"Now listen you-..."Sam started only to be stopped by Amberline who gave her a non-verbal message that she could handle this on her own.

"It doesn't matter if you were talking to me, Danny already gave you your rejection, and instead of accepting, you just go back to harassing him..."Ember said in disgust to the Latina girl who growled.

"I am not harassing Danny...Darling, am I harassing you?...'Paulina asked her ghost boy who nodded.

"Yes..."He said flatly, causing Sam to laugh, Amberline to smirk and Paulina to frown.

"Well there you go..."Sam said snidely, enjoying the look of frustration and anger on Paulina's face.

"Just beat it Paulina...You've already got your answer...Amberline said to the Hispanic cheerleader who kept glaring at her.

"Enjoy the attention while it lasts Lain, because once Prom is over and you lose that contest and become my bitch, no one will even remember you..."Paulina said coldly and unknown to all, the girl before her actually paused a moment, before coming out of it and giving her an arrogant smirk.

"Maybe...Maybe not...But when _you_ lose and when you become _my_ bitch, no one will ever let you _forget_ it..."Ember said smugly, succeeding in shutting up Paulina for once.

 _"Oh, she's good..."_ Sam thought impressed as she, Danny and Amberline left the stunned cheerleader behind as they realized class was going to start any moment.

"That was totally awesome..."Danny said in admiration to Amberline.

"You think?..."She said to the boy who nodded.

"Totally, even I never managed to get Paulina to be speechless...that along with your little show down this morning..."Sam said, earning a confused look from Danny.

'Huh? What happened this morning?...'He asked the two girls.

"It wasn't anything big, Paulina was getting on my nerves again and I just told her what she really was..."She said vaguely to the boy.

"You really missed out Danny, it was one of the best burns I've ever seen...'Sam said to the boy who looked interested.

'Really?..."He said to the girl.

"As I said, I just said the truth..."She said to her two friends as they finally arrived to Felucca's math class.

"Hey...um...thanks..."Danny said to Amberline who looked confused.

"Huh?...'She asked to the boy.

"You know...for telling her to get off my back, usually I have to depend on Sam for that..."He said and both girls faced each other before letting out a giggle.

"Eh...What are friends for?...'She said to the boy who smiled upon hearing that.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During lunch time_

Ember had just finished eating her lunch and was enjoying chatting with Sam, Valerie and even Danny during the rare times he came to the cafeteria. He made an exception today since thankfully most of the school was still buzzing about Amberline's novelty rescue and for once he found himself being second to another's attention.

And he found that he liked it.

"Hey Amberline Lain..."A tall, brunette junior girl said as she approached the auburn haired girl with two other girls right behind her.

"Yeah...'Ember addressed her.

"I'm Nicole Smith...This is Katlyn and Madge...We just wanted to say that I'm totally voting for you for prom queen this year...'Nicole said to her.

"Yeah, you can bet on that..."Katlyn said while Madge nodded in agreement.

'Well thanks you guys, we really appreciate the support...'Sam said on behalf of Amberline.

"Is it true that if you win, you'll get to order Paulina around like a servant?..."Madge whispered to the girls.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up the bet..."Ember said and noticed the looks of interest on their faces.

"Well you can totally expect my vote...Last year Paulina stole my date for the fall formal and It's high time she get's a taste of her own medicine..."Madge said with some unhappiness in her voice.

"I'm really sorry about that Madge...'Ember said with some sympathy to her.

"Eh, I'm over that chump, I already have a real man, Kyle who actually not hypnotized by her but the fact remains that Paulina needs a serious slap in the face..."Madge said to the auburn haired girl.

"Tell me about it, last month she and her friends purposely spilled her lunch on my brand new top _just_ because Paulina was wearing the same top and she has a policy against any " _copycats_ "..." Kaitlyn said with some anger in her voice.

"Are you serious?...'Sam asked with some disgust in her voice, though she wasn't really surprised by this.

"That's nothing, you see my brother Mark had science with her last semester and she promised to go out with him if he helped her with her end of the semester project, not only did he did all of the work, she broke her promise and totally broke his heart..."Nicole said angrily as she recalled the kind of heartache her brother went through because of that witch.

"That bitch...'Valerie said, though she wasn't really surprised, all this stuff was things that were very in-character for Paulina to do.

"Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that we're on your side and we're counting on you to teach that little witch a lesson..."Nicole said to Amberline who gulped a bit.

"I...I'll try...I mean I will..."She said more confidently a the three girl's left.

"Seems you really have become popular to them...'Danny commented, realizing that those three girls flat out ignored him...and he had enjoyed it.

'Yeah, and this means if I lose, not only will Paulina subject me to whatever hideous torture she has planned, they are all going to be totally disappointed..."Ember sighed, as she knew full well that a lot of the girls at school, the ones who hated or fear Paulina were counting on her to win and for them to seek revenge vicariously through her.

"Don't worry, you got this in the bag, thanks to this news story, you're status raised quite a bit..."Valerie reassured her.

"You think..."She asked the African-American girl who nodded.

"Totally, take it from me, Paulina's only weapons are looks and fear, she has the boys under her spell with her looks and the girls out of fear mostly...but lately a lot of them are getting taken with you, especially since you gave her that epic verbal assault this morning...Valerie said to her.

"Everyone is still on that..."Ember said, surrpised since she knew that Valerie hadn't been in the hall when that happened.

"I'm certain that the whole school is, a lot of people either think your cool or crazy for going against Paulina at such a scale and that your openly running against her for prom queen..."Valerie pointed.

"I don't care about that stupid contest, i just want to make her my slave..."Amberline insisted.

"We know and we're here to help ya anyway we can, and thankfully if things keep heading in this direction, we have a chance at winning, we already got the girls who outright hate her on our side, now all we need to do is get more supporters and for that you just gotta keep showing everyone you're cooler than Paulina..."Sam said to her friend.

"Okay..."Ember said, still feeling a little anxious of the whole thing but she shook it of.

"You know if you need my help in any way, I'd be happy to help ya out..."Danny said to Amberline who shook her head.

"Thanks but no thanks Danny, I know you mean well but if you get in on this, everyone is just going to vote for me due to their hero worship for you...I want to win because everyone thinks I'm better than that pink bitch...not because you did me a solid...'Ember said to the dark haired boy who nodded.

"Alright, I understand..."Danny said to her before taking a sip of his soda.

Ember sighed but felt more determined. She knew a lot was on the line here and no matter what, she wasn't going to lose this. Sam, Valerie, Danny and a lot of people were counting on her to put Paulina in her place and she wasn't going to rest until that princess was on her knee's begging for mercy as she gave her orders.

No matter what, she would come out on top.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Ember, Sam, Danny and Valerie all exited the cafeteria and were ignoring everyone in the hall who were outright looking at them and whispering about them.

" _That's her...Amberline Lain...I hear she's running against Paulina for Prom Queen..._ "Someone whispered.

 _"I heard that too..._ 'Some freshman girl said to her friend.

 _"Lain vs. Sanchez, the ultimate catfight... there is no way I'm going to miss that._..'Some boy said out loud.

"There talking about us...or mostly you...'Sam pointed out to her friend who was grinning.

"I know..."Ember said, making it no secret that she liked the attention.

" _She's nuts, does she really have a chance against Paulina?._..'Another whispered and Ember frowned when she heard that only to drop it when she heard more of the comments.

 _"I think she has a chance..."_ Someone else said and Ember perked up upon hearing the more positive comments.

" _She's so cool, you should have seen how she burned Paulina this morning, it was one of the coolest things I've ever seen..."_ Another student, a female said to her friend and Ember smiled upon hearing that.

 _"She's getting my vote...anyone who can tell Paulina off is major cool..."_ Another girl said to her boyfriend who nodded in agreement.

"I told ya so...'Valerie said cheekily to her and Sam's secret weapon.

As the small group of friends continued to the hall to get their stuff, they were still being subjected to gossip.

"You seem to be enjoying the spotlight...'Danny said to Amberline who was getting her book.

"You know it..."She said cheekily to the dark hared boy... "Anyway, me and Sam should be heading to Mrs. Murray to see what she wants..."Ember said to the goth who nodded.

"Huh? Why? I thought you guys didn't have her class until later...'Danny asked in confusion.

"She said she had something to talk to us about...Anyway, we'll see ya later Danny..."Sam said as she and Amberline left the area to find their substitute teacher.

'I gotta be going to, I have chemistry next, I'll see ya later..."Valerie waved to her friend before leaving as well.

"See ya..."He said before turning back to his locker to get his things. His next class would be in about 15 minutes but he wanted to get an early seat. However he suddenly felt two wrap around his chest and didn't even bother to turn around since he could smell Paulina's fancy French perfume that was overwhelming his nostrils.

"Get off of me Paulina..."He growled as he became intangible and escaped her grasp.

"Oh don't be like that Danny, I just want to talk to you..."Paulina said in a sweet tone to the object of her desire.

"No..."He said flatly to her.

'I didn't even say anything yet..."Paulina said with a pout to her crush.

"If it has anything to do with you asking me out, then my answer is no..."He said harshly and ignored the intrigued look on her face.

"I really find this hard to get act very enticing ghost boy...'Paulina said flirtatiously to him...'Come on Danny, I want you and you've wanted me since Freshman year, let's just go to the prom together..."She said with a seductive tone to the unaffected boy.

"Want- _ **ed**_ , as in _past_ tense, freshman year was forever ago Paulina and I've outgrown you and as for the prom, keep dreaming..."He said coldly before turning away and heading to his next class.

"Oh ghost boy, just you wait...You will be mine..."Paulina said in an enamored tone, still unable to accept any rejections.

Prom was coming up and no matter what, she would be queen, Danny would be her king and that loser Lain would be her slave.

That was how it was suppose to be after all...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Ember and Sam_

The two girls in question had arrived to the classroom in order to find their substitute teacher in order to speak to her about whatever she has in mind. They entered the classroom to see said teacher at her desk and to their surprise a small child immediately ran up to them.

It was Maggie, that kid they saved from Skulker last Friday

"It's you..."Maggie squealed as she ran up to hug Amberline, who nearly fell over from the shift.

"Careful..."Sam said as she quickly balanced her friend before she fell and hurt her ankle even more.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?..."Ember asked as the small girl kept smiling at her.

"She kept insisting all weekend for me to bring her here..."Mrs. Murray said as she giggled..."Anyway girls, I wanted to personally thank you both for saving my daughter last Friday..."The sub said surprising the two students.

"You're Maggie's mom?...'Ember asked in a surprised tone and looked to the child who was still hugging her.

Now that she got a good look at her, Ember was starting to see some resemblance between them. They both had the same green eyes and she noticed a similar facial structure as well.

"Yes I am..."She said as she brought her child closer to her..."She and my other daughter Zoe are my entire world, and if you haven't stepped in to save Maggie...'She paused, not wanting to think of what might have happened to her had it not been for her students.

She just knew that she wouldn't have been able to bare it.

"Anytime Mrs. Murray..."Ember said gently to her teacher, seeing that she truly meant what she said and she saw the love and fear in her expression. It kinda reminded her of what she felt after she prevented that stupid dog from attacking her sister Amy when she saw three, only it must have been much deeper, after all she was the kid's mother.

"Yeah, it was no trouble..."Sam said to her teacher and to the child.

"I'm just sorry that you had to get hurt Ms. Lain..."The teacher said as she gestured to the crutches and brace on her student.

'It's nothing really...I don't even feel it..."Ember said casually, though they all thought she was down playing it.

"I made this for you..."Maggie said as she pulled out a hand made card and gave it to Amberline.

" _Thank you for saving me, get better soon..."_ was written in blocky, colorful letters and Ember felt a warm smile come on her face as she looked at was simple and childlike, but none the less adorable.

" _Aw~..._ Thanks kid..."Ember said as she patted her on the head, which the child didn't mind.

Mrs. Murray watched the interaction between her child and her students and felt a strange mix of emotions. Her previous theories of Amberline Lain being a ghost had long been shot out of the window...and she couldn't help but be disappointed by it.

" _I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up_..."She thought in disappointed and unhappiness before plastering a fake smile on her face before anyone noticed.

"Alright Maggie, lunch is almost over and I should take you back to Amity Elementary about now..."The mother said to her child.

"Aw mom...Can't I stay a little longer?...'The child asked and pouted when her parent shook her head.

"That wasn't the deal sweetie, I said that I would bring you so you can give your card and speak with Ms. Lain before taking you back to school..."Mrs. Murray said sternly to her still pouting child.

"Anyway girls, I just wanted to say thank you both, I owe a great debt to both you girls and Mr. Fenton as well..."Mrs. Murray said to her two students.

"We'll be sure to let him know that...anyway, as I said, it wasn't any trouble..."Ember said in a flustered tone.

"Yeah, we're just glad Maggie's still okay...Anyway see ya kid..."Sam said as she watched her teacher and the kid leave.

'Bye-Bye...'The girl waved goodbye before leaving with her mother to get back to her elementary school.

Sam turned her attention to Amberline who was still looking at the card in her hand and she noticed the smile on her face.

"Hey Amberline, we should be heading out, class starts in like 5 minutes..."Sam said to her friend who snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah..."Amberline said before placing the card in her backpack.

The two girls left the classroom, one of them feeling in a particularly happy mood for the rest of the school day.

* * *

 _Later_

 _After School_

 _At Fenton Works_

Sam, Valerie and Amberline were currently in the Fenton living room discussing strategies for the upcoming contest. Danny was with them on the couch next to Amberline since she needed to be off her ankle. The ghost boy was currently reading a book as he watched his female friends do their thing while Jazz stood by as well.

"Are you guys serious, that little girl you saved last week was Mrs. Murray's kid..."Valerie said to her friends who nodded.

"Yeah she is, they even have the same eyes. .."Ember commented.

"Since Tucker isn't here, he'd probably say that your in the clear and that she can't fail ya at this point..."Danny said.

"Wouldn't make a difference for me since I'm getting an A in her class anyway..."Ember said happily.

"Anyway, I did some research and good news is that, thanks to the news story, you've apparently got at least 20% of the students on your side...'Valerie said but noticed her frown.

"How is that good news? That seems pretty low if you ask me..."Amberline pointed out.

"It's good news because Paulina only has about 25% and the rest of the school is still undecided according to our sources..."Sam clarified.

"She's still ahead of me..."She muttered in anger.

"Don't you see girl, your catching up to her, all we got to do is keep getting more of the undecided kids on our side..."Valerie said.

"Just how did you guys even find out about this?...'Amberline asked in a curious tone.

"You can thank the gothic community, we normally don't talk much but that doesn't mean we don't listen...and Tucker had his geek associates help out as well..."Sam confessed, earning a blink from the other female.

Ember decided not to ask anymore and just focus on figuring out new ways to outdo her rival.

"So any ideas on how to get them to like me, because I'm pretty stumped...'She confessed to her unofficial confidents.

"I heard Paulina is planning on giving cookies away to get more votes, so what's better than cookies?...'Valerie asked out loud.

"Brownies..."Ember said eagerly, liking this idea.

"That could work, I'll have Pierre whip up a bunch..."Sam said only to earn a confused look for Amberline.

"Who's Pierre?...'She asked the goth girl who suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Oh...um...no one special, just a cook..."She said, earning a surprised look from the other girl.

"You're family has their own cook?...'Ember questioned.

"You have no idea..."Danny muttered before turning his attention back to his book. Ember decided not to press forward and just went back to discussing more ideas.

"I like the brownie idea but it's still not enough, I got less than 2 months to win this thing and I need something big in order to do so..."Amberline mumbled, trying to think of something major that could get her ahead of her competition in a small amount of time.

"Tell me again why you guys are doing this here?..."Jazz asked them, wondering when her living room became their secret meeting place.

"Jazz..."Danny chided.

"I didn't know there was limit to hanging out here...'Amberline shot back.

"There's not, my friends are welcome here 24/7..."Danny said before glaring at his sister, wondering why she was acting rude. Jazz however went to her room and Danny was wondering what was with her.

"Anyway, I think I have an idea on how to do something big but it's kinda radical...'Sam said, closing to ignore Jazz's sudden attitude.

"I like radical, what do you got?...'Ember asked with interest to the goth girl.

"Last Friday I mentioned using your guitar and dance skills in order to wow everyone...I think we should go in that direction..."Sam suggested.

"That could totally work, she sounds awesome on the guitar..."Danny chipped in, earning a flustered look from Amberline.

"That does sound pretty cool...Paulina's singing isn't all that good, if you can sing and dance, we might have a chance...'Valerie suggested, earning a shocked look from Amberline.

"Sing?...'She exclaimed, earning a look of surprise from those around her.

"Are you alright Amberline?...'Sam asked to the female who looked nervous for some reason.

"I'm fine it's just...singing...I dunno...I mean...um..."She muttered trying to find an excuse to not do this.

'Don't be shy Amberline, just play for us and sing a little, we just want to see what your like...'Valerie said to the girl who looked troubled fro some reason.

"I...It's nothing really special..."She said nervously, making everyone think she saw being self-conscious when that was farthest from the truth. She wasn't ready to sing for them since they might recognize her voice, I mean she was still planning on telling them the truth about her but...but this was still too soon.

" _COME on Ember, just tell them that you can't sing and make them drop it_...'She urged herself mentally but a big part of her pride didn't want to say such an outlandish lie.

Singing was her greatest asset and the thing she was most proud of, she wasn't sure if she could ever say such a thing even if it was a lie... Suddenly Danny handed her the same guitar she used the last time they were alone here together and she realized she had no choice. She could just flat out tell them right now and hope they didn't freak out too much but...but she wasn't ready yet.

"My ankle is still sore, I can't dance for a while..." She pointed out, hoping they would accept this excuse.

"Then don't dance...just sing..." He encouraged, thinking she was just being shy or something.

Ember sighed as she realized she was indeed trapped here. She needed more time with her friends before she told them the truth about her. Seeing no other exit, she decided to play and hope that the didn't immediately recognize her or if they did, they would at least hear her out and not hate her for it.

"Which song should I sing?...'She asked as she mentally prepared herself for this and wondered if she altered a bit of her vocal tones, they might not immediately recognize her.

"Anything is alright..."Danny said with that smile of his, thinking she just needed some encouragement.

Ember sighed as she saw that there truly was no way out of this, placing her hands on her guitar and hoping with all her might for a good outcome, she began to play. She decided to use the new song she had written, one that no one, even they have heard yet because she never got a chance to use it. In fact she had been planning on singing it to a crowd the day she got zapped by that natural portal but with everything that has happened she never got a chance to.

Until now that is...

Sitting on the couch with both her hands on her guitar, she played and opened her mouth to sing...

Ember strummed her fingers on the guitar Danny gave and even moved in place a bit, using the adrenaline of performing to override the nervousness she was feeling. She was singing and trying her hardest not to sound too obvious like when she sang " _Remember",_ however she took it as a good sign when no one started yelling or attacking her..yet that is. She played and sang as well as she could in this given situation. She didn't have any band or a flashy stage to perform on and her only instruments were this old guitar and her voice...but she was going to make it sound good.

No matter what, she always tried to give a memorable performance.

Any nervousness, any fears she had were forgotten as she was soon lost in her world of singing. It didn't matter that she could not gain any power from this old wooden guitar, it didn't matter that she wasn't dancing due to faking a sprained ankle and it no longer mattered that she was flat out singing in front of her former enemies who were the people she wanted as her friends now...all that mattered what that she was doing what she loved most, she was doing the one thing that made her feel free, strong and most of all happy.

She was singing and no one could stop her...

Ember continued for a few more verses and her song soon came to an end. The adrenaline she felt soon disappeared and the uneasiness from earlier came back as she was certain they might have recognized her. However she suddenly heard clapping and turned to see Danny, Sam and Valerie applauding and smiling, like they truly enjoyed her performance.

 _'W-What the-?..._ 'She thought in disbelief as the clapping continued.

"That was totally amazing..."Valerie said as she clapped.

"Awesome..."Danny said and even whistled a bit.

"Congratulations, we now have a surefire way to beat Paulina...'Sam said with a smile on her face.

 _"Are they serious, can they really not recognize my voice..._ 'The halfa girl thought in disbelief.

Ember only stood there stumped, unable to believe that they didn't recognize her yet and a part of her wondered just how thick they are...until she recalled something, when she sang with her ghostly guitar, her voice had an enhanced echoe which helped her control whomever she had as her audience...but not with this simple little guitar.

" _Do...Do I really sound different without my other guitar?..._ 'She thought curiously as she looked down to the old guitar in her hand. She didn't generate any power with this item and her voice didn't have it's distinctive echo when she just sang, she just sounded like a regular singer...

She just sounded how she used to sound like before she became a ghost...and she realized now that they _liked_ it?

"You guys actually liked it?...'She asked in disbelief as they kept cheering for her, she felt strange upon it.

"Are you kidding, you totally rocked it...'Danny said to her, earning a bashful smile from her.

"Thanks..."Ember said, feeling weirdly happy right now.

"Which song is that? I never heard it before..."He asked her.

" I actually wrote it..."Ember said to her friends.

"Really, you wrote that..."Sam said in an impressed tone.

"Well...I do plan on becoming a famous singer one day...'She said as she rubbed her arm, feeling a mixture of pride and happiness begin to swell as she was receiving real praise for her music skills.

"Then how come we didn't hear this kind of talent before?...'Sam asked the female singer who looked awkward.

"I...um...Didn't think you guys would like my singing..."She semi-confessed, it wasn't a total lie since she had been afraid they might have recognized her before she was ready to tell them the truth and might have reacted negatively but it seems this wasn't the case.

"Now where's that tough, confident girl that we like? You sounded great Amberline and I totally see everyone else at school liking this..."Valerie said kindly to the aspiring musician.

"You think so?...'She asked in an excited tone.

"Totally..."Valerie said.

"She's right and I think I have an idea on how to use this special talent of yours...I heard that Paulina is planning on throwing a party in order to show off for her campaign in a few weeks...you guys feel like crashing and providing some _'entertainment"..._ 'Sam said with a mischievous smile and the girls got her meaning.

"Now your speaking my language..."Ember said, loving this all the more.

"And who says we should wait before then...I think we should give the students of Casper High a little dose of Amberline before then..."Valerie suggested and the girls huddled together as they kept discussing strategies.

Danny only stood idly, trying not to laugh at how much they were getting into this but he was happy that Amberline seemed to be getting more comfortable around them. He noticed that despite trying to be bold, she seemed to have a bit of a shy side and seemed surprised that they liked her singing despite sounding great. He figured she just needed a gentle push to help her out of her shell and he was happy to provide it.

He couldn't wait to see her performing to the whole school.

Unknown to the dark haired teen hero, his older sister Jazz had been watching them from the second floor, having heard the music. She had to admit that it sounded good but she kept getting a strange feeling around Amberline Lain. One moment she seemed collected, another moment she seemed to be trying to hide anger and another moment she seemed jovial. She was a psychologist in training but she couldn't stop getting a strange vibe from her, especially when she heard her voice.

 _"Strange...Maybe it's my imagination but I feel like I've heard her before..._ 'She thought in interest before shaking it off.

She knew that she had never witness Amberline Lain sing before and logical side of her mind was telling her that she was worrying over nothing and that the girl downstairs was just a girl and nothing more.

Logic told her that the girl in her living room was exactly what she claimed to be...she was just a normal girl and nothing else

Wasn't she?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _School Wars_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh...Jazz is starting to get suspicious...

Also for those who are wondering why Danny and the others didn't suspect anything despite hearing her sing, there have been cases where some singers sound similar to others, I searched online and some people say that Ariana Grande sounds a little like Mariah Carey in whistle tones or that Dionne Bromfield totally sounds like Amy Winehouse in the song " _Foolin'"._ Also Ember wasn't using her guitar which gives a hypnotic effect on her audience, she just sounded like a normal singer, which is why they didn't suspect anything although Jazz was subconsciously aware that she sounds familiar.

I hope this explains it...

* * *

A/N: Chapter edited on 2 / 11 / 2018.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** It certainly is...

 **Kosmic:** Perhaps or perhaps not...

 **Poseidon's Gryffindor son:** I'll definitely consider putting it on the list...

 **Necrogod:** You're welcome ;)

 **Meazm, DragShot** and **Scarlet Webslinger** : Thanks.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I would say that I see Rancor looking like he's in his early to mid 20's appearance wise. Also, I say it takes a few minutes so gather the power he needs to make a portal, like 2-5 minutes, depending on how much power he has at that time. As for me getting this idea for this fic, it just came to me, I was one day checking up Ember's bio and learned of her past and it just came to me.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Yep, that's the sad truth of fame, I suppose...

 **Darthdeathpool:** 1) I'm afraid that you're just going to have to wait and see in this fic, I don't want to give any spoilers. 2) Knowing Jack, it might end up going either way...

 **StarKiller93** : Thanks, I try ;)

 **Spectre Kid:** Thanks for the love of giving four reviews in a row. Also Mrs. Murray's identity will eventually be revealed, I am not giving you any spoilers but I can say that she could literally be anyone that once knew Ember in her old life...

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	27. School Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 27: School Wars_**

 _A few days later_

 _At Casper High_

 _Wednesday Morning_

A few days have passed since the drama that happened on Monday and the students of Casper High were going on with their personal business. Ember had just arrived to the school, still using her crutches in order to not arouse any suspicion and she soon arrived to her locker to see Sam waiting there for her.

"Hey Sam..."Ember greeted the other female.

"Hey Amberline..."She greeted back. The two females were currently chatting about their plan for this afternoon to upstage Paulina and how they were going to go about it.

"Is everything all set for lunch time?..."The singer asked the goth who nodded.

"Yep, I have Valerie setting everything all up and we got permission from Lancer, as long as it's during lunch time and we don't break any rules, everything should work out..."Sam said.

"That's good, I really can't wait...'Ember said with excitement. She just couldn't believe that later she was going to both perform to a crowd and ruin Paulina at the same time.

What can be sweeter than that?

"Are you still sure you want to do it today? I mean your ankle is still-'Sam was halted by her partner.

"I told you that I can handle it...Just because I'm sitting doesn't mean I can't give a performance to remember...'She said confidently to her companion.

"Now that's what I like to hear...Just do what you did at Danny's house the other day and we should be able to pull something great...'Sam said.

"Or as great as it can be with just one singer and a guitar but whatever, I can make anything sound great..."She said with pride in her voice and even flipped her hair.

"You're modesty is admirable...'Sam said sarcastically before grinning a bit.

However both girl's were interrupted when they saw their competition and her army of cheerleaders parade around the halls, giving everyone a poster that says _"Paulina for Prom Queen"_ to everyone.

"That's right everyone, remember to pick me as your queen..."Paulina said as she sent a dazzling smile to those who received a poster much to the irritation of the other girls across the hall who were glaring at her.

"Be sure to vote for Pau-...oh it's you guys..."Star said as she recognized the glaring girls as Paulina's competition.

"Is she serious?...'Ember said in an acid tone of voice, feeling very, _very_ annoyed right now.

"In case you forgot Star, Amberline is also running for queen...'Sam shot to the blonde who gave them a look.

"Whatever...Paulina's will still win..."Star said with her arms crossed.

'In your dreams, I'm taking that crown this year..."Ember said sternly to the cheerleader.

"As if loser..."Star said in a mean tone.

"Why you-..."Ember hissed at the blatant insult.

"She's just trying to get a rise out of you..."Sam whispered to her friend, calming her down before turning to Star..."Leave us alone Star, go back to your " _princess_ " or whatever..."Sam said sarcastically to the blonde who sent a glare.

"You're both just wasting your time, Paulina has the words " _prom queen"_ written all over her..."Star said to the other girls.

"Then let me get an eraser...'Ember said sarcastically to the blonde... "Be sure to tell your princess that she hasn't seen what I'm made of yet..."Ember said angrily as the blonde walked away from them.

"Bitch..."Ember muttered under her breath, not liking the kind of dissing she just received.

"Don't let her get to you...That's just Paulina's way of saying that she doesn't see us as competition but don't worry, this afternoon is going to be a hit..."Sam said confidently to her.

"You're right, I can't wait to make her eat her words later..."Ember said with a determined grin on her face.

"You're gonna make who eat their words?...'Was suddenly said and both girls turned around to see Danny appear out of thin air much to the annoyance of Ember.

"Geez, I thought I told you to give a warning before doing that..."Ember said irritated to the boy.

"Sorry, so anyway, what were you guys talking about?...'He asked again.

"We were talking about Paulina...and how today will be the start of her slow but painful downfall...'Ember said in a faux-sinister tone earning a chuckle from the ghost boy.

"I see..."He said in between his laughter.

"You're gonna be there to see the show during lunch time, aren't you Danny?...'Sam asked her male friend who nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it, though I might have to be invisible during that time...since...you know..."He confessed to them.

"That's alright, so long as your there to see me hit Paulina's ego again..."Ember said to the boy who nodded.

Suddenly the bell rang and the trio left to get to their first class, both eager and mentally preparing for this afternoon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

A certain bitter, old fruitloop was currently in his secret lab, working on his latest and greatest project for what would soon be his biggest plan yet.

"Ah, a few more weeks and the ecto-skeleton should be fully operational..."Vlad said to himself as he kept welding the machine.

It's been about two days since he received the suit from Rancor and he had been on it non-stop. It still wasn't ready but he was determined to make it work, this suit would be his key weapon when he finally faces Daniel and get his revenge. There were at least three essential things he would need for that day: this suit, a fully functioning army that would obey his every command and last but not least, both the time and weak point he would need in order to strike.

The last thing he is leaving dear Ms. Ember to work out for him...

"I wonder how that girl is doing...I suppose I should check on her to see..."Vlad said as he went to one of his computers and linked it to one of his spy bots he sent to keep an eye on her.

It took a while but he had finally managed to recover at least a few of his precious spy bots, the ones that weren't discovered and destroyed by the world that betrayed him. He recovered them at the same time he recovered his suit thanks to Rancor and his first act was to keep one on his pawn and his enemy. Both Daniel and Ember were happily oblivious that they were currently being watched by him and that worked in his favor.

"Now what have we here?...He said out loud as he witness Ember, in her human form, enter Casper High.

He also saw that she was still using crutches for her ankle despite the fact that her healing factor would have fixed that problem days ago. Vlad was smart enough to realize she was faking it to keep up appearances since there had been times he had to pull that card as well in order to not blow his cover. He also saw that girl with Samantha, that gothic girl who was once Daniel's sweetheart before both girls ran into the boy in question. The sight of him made Vlad's own ectoplasm boil but he calmed himself down with knowing that soon, things would work out and he would finally get even.

'What's is this?...'Vlad thought as he witness Daniel make a stupid joke about something nonsensical and he saw Ember or Amberline as she was calling herself, laugh at it.

What surprised him was that it didn't seem forced or even mock acting at all. He also saw the expression on her face. Vlad considered himself a master at reading people, and he couldn't help but notice that Ember seemed much less stiff compared to what she had been before when she was around Daniel or his friends. It was almost like she was actually _enjoying_ their company or something.

 _'That girl...Could she actually be..."_ Vlad thought in surprise and anger at the potential hiccup in his plan that he was forced to become aware of.

He still couldn't believe this, that there might be a possible that Ember Mclain, one of the most volatile, hateful ghosts in the whole zone might actually have come to _like_ them?!

He wanted to become angry before he recalled that this girl was still under his control, and she was still unaware of it. After a moment of digesting this possibility, he shook his head, deciding that he didn't really care. Vlad had always kept an eye on Daniel and had even been aware of his almost romance with Ms. Gray but he didn't care since that little idiot still refused to tell her the truth and the girl would still hunt his ghost half, not making much of a difference over his control over the girl.

The same would be in the case if Ember became stupid and decided to actually become _friends_ or something as ridiculous as that with the boy.

"Even if she has come to care for them, it doesn't really matter, like with Ms. Gray, " _Ms. Lain"_ will give me what I want, whether she realizes it or not..."Vlad said before turning of the screen.

Regardless of her feelings on this matter, Ember was still under his control and he intended to keep it that way.

Anyway, he had work to do, an army to make and a plan to prepare and this girl was going to help him with it..

He would make sure of it.

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _At Casper High_

 _During lunch time_

Outside the high school, many students were eating lunch and interacting with their friends. That was what usually occurred in this area around this time but today something different was happening. Many students were captivated by what was happening in the school's yard and who was behind them.

" _Don't be a loser and don't be mean...Vote for Paulina for prom queen~..._ 'Star and four other cheerleaders chanted as they surrounded a pink and frilly booth that had the school princess on top of it, wearing that famous smile of hers along with her form fitting cheerleading uniform.

"That's right everyone...Vote for me for prom queen, anyone who does gets free cookie that's as sweet as me..."She said with a sugary sweet tone of voice as she gestured to a large stack of chocolate chip cookies that two of her minions were holding up.

To her pleasure, all of the students surrounded her to get the cookies and to watch the cheerleaders keep dancing for their " _queen"._

 _"That's right! That's right! Pick Paulina during Prom Night~..."_ They chanted in order to both satisfy the head cheerleader and to entertain the people. Star was busy leading the cheer and Ashly was busy handing out little headshot pictures of Paulina which even had a noticeable kiss mark on the that had the words " _Prom Queen"_ written on them in bright pink letters.

 _"This is too easy..."_ Paulina thought in satisfaction as she watched more and more of her subjects beckoning to her and to her smugness, she hasn't seen that loser Lain or Manson or that traitor Valerie all day.

They likely realized they had no chance against her and gave up.

 _"Losers, everyone knows I am the one true queen..."_ She thought smugly as she knew victory was practically a walk in the park for her. However suddenly rock music was heard loudly, surprising all those in surrounding area, including Paulina and her minions.

'What the hell? Star, I didn't say use rock music..."Paulina said harshly to her satellite who shook her head.

"It's not me Paulina..."Star said hastily, wondering what the heck was going on.

Suddenly a microphone taping was heard and Paulina and everyone turned around and to her dismay, she saw Lain and Manson looking at the crowd while Lain was sitting in a chair, holding a microphone and a guitar as well.

"What the hell is she doing?!..."Paulina demanded but was ignored by everyone else.

" _HELLO CASPER HIGH! IT'S TIME TO PARTY!..._ 'Amberline shouted into her microphone and immediately began playing the guitar while Sam adjusted the equipment for her.

The auburn-red haired girl began playing an intense melody and everyone outside and inside the school snapped out of their surprise and soon began to enjoy it. Ember grinned as she saw a bunch of people surround her as she played her music. She felt so alive being able to play in front of a real crowd once more, ever since she's been semi-brought back to life, the only people she's performed for were Danny, Sam and Valerie but this...this is what she was born to do.

" _This is what I'm talking about..._ 'She thought eagerly before continuing with the next verse of her song.

"Who the heck does she think she is? Brittany Spears or whatever...'Paulina said sarcastically as she witness her enemy perform, not liking the sudden noise pollution and absolutely refusing to admit that it sounded anything good.

"She's amazing..."Star muttered in amazement as she and the other cheerleaders stopped dancing and cheering upon hearing the girl's signing. The blonde girl was still stunned that the girl she dissed earlier on behalf of Paulina could sound that good.

"Star, you're suppose to be on _my_ side!..."Paulina snapped in anger to her satellite who snapped out of it.

"Sorry Paulina..." Star said quickly while the two of the cheerleaders that were bopping and dancing to the rhythm.

"Stop that! She's not that good...'She shouted to her minions who knuckled under her harsh glare.

However to her dismay, she saw that the crowed that she attracted were suddenly leaving the area, some even leaving behind their cookies as they went to the other side of the lawn.

"HEY! Where are you all going?!...'She shouted but she was ignored as everyone was too busy focusing on the impromptu concert.

'Who's that girl?..."One student, a boy asked loudly to his friend.

'That's Amberline Lain, she transferred here a few weeks ago..."A female said.

"I didn't know she could play like that..."Another said as he danced a bit to the music.

"I'll say..She rocks! You rock Amberline!...'The first boy shouted and was soon met with more cheers.

" _ **Amberline! Amberline!..."**_ They cheered and chanted for the singer who was loving it.

A few yards away, Dash, Kwan, Dale and the rest of the jocks had been captivated by watching Paulina and her cheer squad dance and entertain them but they had now been attracted to the rock music and by the hot girl who was singing.

"Hey Dash, isn't that girl that Amberline chick that you like?...'Steven asked stupidly to the blonde jock who was mesmerized by her singing.

 _"Wow..."_ Dash muttered in an infatuated tone before snapping out of it upon realizing his rejection from her.

" _Pffttt..._ Used to...She's so last week...'Dash said with his arms crossed while he mentally enjoyed the music and wondered if there was still a chance.

"Was that before or after she rejected you?...'Dale mocked only to be met with a shove by the angry blonde boy.

"Shut up..."He grumbled before turning his attention back to the concert. He was still pissed that she turned him down, even if it was for Danny Phantom but still as much as he wanted to deny it...

She sounded hot and this song was actually more enjoyable than Paulina's cheer...

He wasn't the only one thinking that, up in the air, an invisible Danny was also watching the performance and could see just how much Amberline seemed to be getting into it. He saw many of the people that had been watching Paulina were now paying attention to the singer and he was happy for her.

"She sounds great..."Danny said as he kept watching his friend sing and play.

 _"It's working, she's doing great..._ 'Sam thought with pride as she watched most of the people that had been at Paulina's booth abandon the snotty girl and were now watching Amberline's performance and were even cheering for her and the snooty little pink princess was left in the dust as she deserved.

 _"Let's see you top this princess..."_ Sam thought smugly as she eyed said girl from a distance who looked positively peeved right now.

Paulina was fuming as she watched her crowd worshipping that auburn haired tramp who had the nerve to go against her along with that gothic bitch who's been against her since the very beginning.

 _"This won't go without punishment..._ 'Paulina thought angrily as she tried to go to them but the crowed was blocking her, not wanting this, she walked around and saw the amp Manson set up in order for Lain's guitar to be heard by the everyone.

Wasting no time, Paulina ran to it, she was going to disconnect it and end this stupid concert and give Lain a piece of her mind. However before she could reach it, the school princess suddenly tripped and realized that someone stuck her foot under her, making her trip. Looking up she saw Valerie glaring down at her.

'Valerie...'She said angrily as she got up.

"Do you have a backstage pass or are you just a sneak in...'She said sarcastically as she made her warning very clear.

No one was going to interrupt this performance while she stood as security.

Ember kept singing and playing, enjoying the chants and cheers from her audience. This is exactly where she was suppose to be. For the corner of her eye, she saw Paulina being handle by Valerie who not so gently pushed the other girl away from the makeshift stage, much to the diva's satisfaction.

" _Take_ _that Paulina...Let's see you...huh..."_ Ember thought as she suddenly felt a strange tingly feeling all over her, it was similar to the one she felt whenever she performed before and gathered power from teen worship...but it was strange since she wasn't trying to control anyone and she was in her human form right now.

 _'What the-..Oh whatever, I'll deal with it later, right now it's my time to shine..._ 'She thought as she chose to keep signing, no matter what, she would never cut a performance before she was done.

Ember's song soon came to an end and she took a deep breath, feeling positively invigorated, especially upon hearing the loud cheers she was being subjected to.

"How'd ya like that?...'She shouted into her mike and to her relief, everyone kept applauding her.

" _ **Amberline!...**_ 'They chanted and Ember felt that strange tingle once more but decided to worry about it later, right now she had stuff to do.

"Thanks for being such a great audience everyone and be sure to vote for me, Amberline Lain as this years Prom queen...those who do get some complementary brownies from me and my friends Sam and Valerie...'She said to everyone and gestured to the two girls who were at a booth that had a large stack of said brownies, all up for the grabbing.

"That's right everyone, all for the support of Amberline...'Valerie said as she held out a tray of brownies.

"Help yourselves...'Sam said and tried her hardest not to twitch due to the role she's been reduced to but she had no right since this as for a good cause.

Suddenly the audience practically stampeded to the two girls and soon everyone was enjoying the free brownies and were still buzzing to the catchy song they had just listened too.

"These brownies are freaking incredible..."One boy said as he munched on the sweet treat.

'I'll say, there way better than Paulina's cheap cookies..."Another boy said as he nosily snacked on the concoction, unknown to him, the other prom queen candidate heard him loud and clear.

" _Oooohhhh..._ That's it, come on girls, we got some planning to do...'Paulina ordered her minions as they left the area, not in defeat but in order to plan a counterattack.

However everyone was aware that no matter what, this round had a winner. However Ember wasn't keeping score at the moment as she was more concern about that strange sensation she experience only moments before. She was certain that it couldn't have been a power boost since she was in her human form and her hair didn't raise...

But then again, she has been getting a lot of surprises lately...but she couldn't gain power in her human form

" _Could I...Maybe I should check this out later..._ 'She thought in curiosity, wondering just how many more mysteries her new form possessed.

However that would wait for later as everyone she performed to came up to her to tell her how much they enjoyed her singing or thanking her for the free brownies and Ember knew the score for the first round for Prom queen.

Amberline=1

Paulina=0

And this was only the beginning...

* * *

 _Inside the school_

A.J Murray had just gotten out of the teachers lounge, she had been enjoying her lunch break and had just had a coffee with her friend Tina Teslaff and Principal Ishiyama. Now the substitute teacher was going to head outside for some fresh air however as she was going to the door she started hearing some music.

 _"What in the world?..."_ Mrs. Murray thought as she went outside. She heard the music and more particularly the _singing_ even louder and had the strangest feeling about it...

Once outside, she saw a large group of students cheering as the song had come to a close and to her surprise, she saw her student Ms. Amberline Lain along with Ms. Manson and another girl in the middle of it.

"Was that her singing?...'She asked out loud as she watched the girl make her announcement for Prom Queen before handing out a bunch of free brownies.

Nothing particularly unusual about this, it was normal for students to make campaigns for such things, and she herself didn't see anything wrong with a lunch time entertainment.

"Still...Why do I get the feeling that I heard that voice before?...'She muttered as she walked around only to bump into someone whom she realized was a student.

"Oh my excuse me, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention..."She said quickly to the student.

"Oh that's alright Mrs. Murray, no harm was done..."The student said though A.J was a little stumped, she didn't recall seeing this girl in any of her classes.

"I'm sorry but who are you? I don't believe you are one of my music appreciation students..."She asked the girl.

'Oh no, I'm Jasmine Fenton and I'm on the student council, I make it my job to know each teacher here..."Jazz said to the educator.

"Oh so your the famous Jasmine everyone keeps talking about, the student most likely to be this years valedictorian for graduation..."Mrs. Murray said to the girl who blushed.

"A girl can dream of that...'She said to the teacher... "Anyway, if you don't mind my asking, what's on your mind? You looked like something's troubling you?...'Jazz asked in concern to the older woman.

'Oh it's nothing really Ms. Fenton..."The teacher said, though Jazz noticed that she seemed to be looking up ahead and she noticed that she almost seemed to have been staring at that girl Amberline, the one her brother has been spending a lot of time with lately.

"Isn't that Amberline?..."Jazz said as she saw that the music had come from her and that she had gone through with her idea for a lunch time show just to become prom queen.

'You know her?...'Mrs. Murray asked.

'She's a friend of my brother's...'Jazz said... "So, she's in one of your classes?...'she asked out of curiosity.

"Yes and I can safely say that she's certainly one of my bests this term...'The teacher said as she watched her student speak into the microphone.

'Remember everyone, be sure to vote for me for prom queen, because only I can make that night one to remember...'She announced while she tossed a bunch of _"Amberline for Queen'_ posters to her audience.

" _Show off..._ 'Jazz thought as she saw the girl was practically thriving from being the center of attention.

"I see that Ms. Lain doesn't go small...'The teacher commented to the studious girl..."Anyway I should get going, it was nice speaking to you Ms. Fenton...'Mrs. Murray said before walking away from the young girl.

"Yeah...sure...'Jazz said, wondering what was going on with that woman.

Maybe she was overanalyzing the situation but she couldn't help but notice the strange way that substitute teacher had been looking at Amberline and not the way you'd expect a teacher to look at a student, even a particularly good one. It was almost like she looked unhappy about something

 _"But why?..._ 'Jazz thought before going back inside the school.

Perhaps she really was making something out of nothing, she had only spoken to Mrs. Murray only once and with Amberline just a few times. The teacher was probably having an off day or something and Jazz was probably just feeling stressed due to graduation being just around the corner.

" _It's probably nothing...And I_ _should remember to speak to Mr. Lancer about my college application...The deadline is a few months away but it's never too early..."_ Jazz thought as she went to search for the teacher/vice principal.

* * *

 _Back with Ember_

The female songstress was in a glorious mood as she was still kept getting compliments from the people that heard her singing.

"You sounded great Lain...You rock..."Some boy said to her.

"I know but thanks..."She said with a wink as more people kept praising her.

"You were amazing, you can totally expect my vote..."A braced-faced girl said before taking a brownie.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the support..."She said before sending her a disarming smile, feeling great from both the praise, the thrill of performing and the pleasure of knowing that Paulina is likely throwing a fit right now.

The singer reveled in the attention before rejoining Sam who had just given away the last of the brownies and she had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I suppose phase one has been complete, we managed to get attention away from Paulina's campaign..."Sam said as she pointed to the Latina who was yelling at her minions, at Star in particular over something.

"Was there ever any doubt?...'Ember said happily before adjusting her crutches, trying to make sure she still looked like she needed them.

"All that's left is to keep it but I have a feeling the princess is about to send a counter attack..."Sam whispered to her and Ember got the meaning.

"So let her, it doesn't matter...No matter what, I will win..."Amberline said confidently as she and the goth walked away.

"So anyways, where's Valerie?...'Ember asked, wondering where the third member of her campaign had gone to.

'There...'Sam pointed up ahead.

Ember looked and to her surprise, she saw Valerie having a conversation with Paulina's little follower, that blonde chick Star who totally disrespected them earlier today. She noticed that Paulina and the rest of her posse had left but she wondered why Valerie was even talking to that girl. Star was a total bitch and from what she could see, it didn't look like they were having a _hostile_ conversation.

'What's Val doing with her?...'Ember asked in both confusion and distrust.

"Believe it or not, they're actually friends..."Sam said, shocking Amberline who nearly stumbled a bit.

"What?...Are you serious?..."Ember demanded, finding this hard to believe..."Val's actually friends with her? Paulina's satellite?!...'She said, still finding it hard to believe.

She actually liked Valerie, she was both a cool and sassy girl and she found that they had many similarities, not to mention that she was helping her out to beat Paulina, which she appreciated. Why and how could she possible be friends with Star, Paulina's little minion and the bitch that totally dissed her earlier?!

"Believe it not yes, Val used to be an A-Lister before her family went broke that one time and she and Star had been friends even when Paulina dumped her from her clique...'Sam explained.

"Are you serious, Paulina stopped hanging out with Val just because she didn't have any money?...'Ember asked in disgust while Sam nodded.

"Remember that we're talking about the shallow witch who thinks that a person's worth is based on price tags..."Sam pointed out...'Anyway, Star might be a bitch but Val keeps insisting that she's just going along with Paulina and that she's actually nice...but so far I haven't seen it yet...'Sam commented as she recalled their encounter with the blonde girl this morning.

Whatever Valerie saw in her, Sam couldn't see it at all...

"So you say...'Ember said as she eyed the blonde girl from a distance.

Thanks to her ghost abilities, her sight was a little more advanced and she could see the expression on the blonde girl's face a little clearer from that distance. She looked stressed about something, likely she was still reeling from Paulina yelling at her earlier.. She was curious if the goths claims were true but it was ambiguous given that she clearly didn't seem to like the less popular version of Paulina, not that she could blame her given what happened earlier.

As far as she was concern, anyone who was associated with Paulina or had the nerve to disrespect her and think they could get away with it were automatically on her bad side and she thought Valerie was better off without a person who blindly follows Paulina around.

 _"She's just Paulina's little lady in waiting, I honestly think Val is wasting her time...I mean she's probably been in on every nasty act Paulina had done or has planned and-.."_ Ember's thought's came to a halt as an idea formed in her mind.

Now that she thought about it, Star was Paulina's " _BFF"_ and likely the only person she would confided her plans or likely give orders to carry them out, which would mean that the blonde girl might have a lot of juicy information that could be used against her. The problem was that she seemed positively whipped by the bitch queen and from what she could see, she looked upset about something as well.

" _Hmmm...Maybe little Star needs someone to talk to..._ 'Ember thought with a smirk as the idea kept forming in her mind.

This whole prom competition has become a practical war and she knew that soon Paulina would try to strike back against her. She knew that Paulina was likely planning something nasty soon and drastic times call for drastic measures after all. She needed all the ammunition she could get if she wanted to beat her and shame her in front of the entire school. She needed to win, a lot was riding on her becoming prom queen and beating Paulina and she had to do anything to get that crown and she was beginning to think that Star might help her out, if only a bit...

"Come on Amberline...We better get to class, the bell's about to ring...'Sam said.

"Oh you're right...'Ember said as she went with Sam to their next class, still thinking about what was on the line here.

She needed to beat Paulina and she was aware of the old divide and conquer strategy. It was a way to weaken your enemy by turning those who were with them against them so they could no longer join forces against their original adversary. Paulina had a lot of control over the students, especially her posse but Ember had a feeling Star might be a little different.

She just might be what she needs to help take Paulina down once and for all.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _Divide and Conquer_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Oh man, Vlad is using Ember and Ember is planning on using Star in their respective plots. I wonder how that will turn out.

 **A/N(2):** Okay, you guys might be wondering about Ember's sudden demeanor. Why is she thinking about pulling something underhanded despite becoming nicer lately?

The answer is simple: she's still in _progress._

Ember has admittedly changed but she is still something of a bad girl. She only has learned to like her new friends and learn patience but she is _still_ a wild, uncontrollable and somewhat selfish and _vindictive_ woman. She wants to win and has the drive to accomplish it but she's still willing to do _anything_ if it means getting what she wants.

However she's mostly interested in pulling a (mostly) honest campaign due to both Sam's insistence and her own desire to prove herself up to the challenge. Also, keep in mind that Ember is both physically and _mentally_ a teenager despite spending several decades as a ghost. As proven so far, she can have both a nice and mean side just like a lot of typical sixteen year olds...Also Ember is under some pressure to win the contest since, as stated in the previous chapter, a lot of girls are rooting for her to win in hopes of getting even with Paulina and Ember is aware of the penalty if she loses, not to mention she is still somewhat peeved by Star's insult from earlier.

I hope this clears that up...

Also remember that this story is not yet over, so let's all wait and see how this plays out...

A/N: Chapter edited on 2 / 11 / 2018.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Mighty TAB X:** Thank you for the support ;)

 **Guest(1), Guest(2)** and **Spectrer** : Well thank you, I try my best...

 **Wiseguy2415, Necrogod** and **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** All I can say is that Paulina has some steep competition coming up soon as seen here.

 **Guest(3):** I hope this chapter satisfies...

 **DannyPhantom619:** No kidding...

 **Kosmic:** Thank you and as I said, only time will tell

 **Neko Jackun:** Well then I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

 **CyberActor15:** You're certainly right about Paulina...it would be sad if it wasn't so pathetic

 **Spectrer Kid:** Perhaps, perhaps not...We'll just have to wait and see.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	28. Divide and Conquer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 28: Divide and Conquer_**

 _Earlier_

 _With Star and Paulina_

Paulina Sanchez was currently red at the face which ironically matched her red-and-white cheerleader uniform. She was seething over the fact that not only did Lain, Manson and even Valerie stole her thunder but the people who were _suppose_ to be on her side were still all over her, even the ones that weren't running toward the little bitch like she was some sort of celebrity in the making.

"She really has a lot of nerve..."Paulina said in an acid tone as she watched her rival take all the attention away from her, she even signed someone an _autograph_ of all things.

"Relax Paulina, you're still going to win...'Star said to the girl who only sent her a nasty glare.

"I know but that doesn't mean this is going to go without punishment...'She shouted to the blonde. Paulina was in a bad mood and what was worse that she had overheard some boys walking by and surprise, surprise, they were talking about Lain.

"Like...that Lain girl is totally hot..."One boy said to his friend.

"Yeah real hot...I think she's almost at Paulina's level and the fact that she can sing like that, I think I'm gonna pick her, what about you guys..."A short, blonde boy said.

"I'm with Paulina all the way..."The third boy said with an infatuated look on his face.

"I dunno...Paulina is like cute-hot but Lain is like cool-hot...I still don't know which to pick..."The first boy commented and unknown to him, the Latina girl heard it and she was furious.

"What did they just say?...'Paulina practically growled and nearly shook in anger at being compared to that singing tramp _and_ the fact that some people thought that she was as hot as her.

HA! She was ten times hotter than the little wanna-be any day of the week!

"Forget them Paulina, they're just being stupid, this is just hype but that girl-...'Star was cut off with another glare.

"That girl is gonna need to be taught a lesson, and since apparently _tomato juice_ isn't enough to send her the message, we need something else..."Paulina said in a condescending tone, making Star flinch as if it was her fault that Lain was still rebelling.

"But you said-...'She was cut off by the more popular girl.

"Star, I'm going to think of a _real_ counterattack because this means war, while I'm at it, clean this mess up, the last thing I need is Lancer on my case for _"littering_ " or whatever..."Paulina ordered before leaving the spot along, leaving Star all to clean up this mess.

"But Paulina..."She called out but was flat out ignored by her " _BFF_ " and she realized she had a big mess to clean up, the booth along with a lot of the abandoned material that lied on the ground.

" _Damn it_..."Star hissed as she realized she had no other choice, especially since lunch would be over in a few minutes. Sighing to herself, she found herself picking up the discarded posters and dropped cookies, cringing at who gross this was.

"This is so predictable...'A voice said and Star turned around to see that it was Valerie.

"Hey Val..."Star said as she kept picking up the ruined posters and cookies.

"Please tell me that you're kidding. You're not actually going to clean up Paulina's garbage are you?...'Valerie asked in an incredulous voice.

"Someone has to...Paulina had something to do and she asked me to do this favor..."Star said as she was about to pick up another cookie only for Valerie to grab her arm and make her drop the trash.

"Don't you mean that she ordered you to clean up the mess that she made and left...'Valerie said harshly.

"Valerie...please..."Star said to the other girl as she made her let go.

"When are you going to wake up and see that Paulina is only using you Star...'Valerie said as she shook her head.

"She's not...Look, I know that Paulina might not be the friendliest girl around but she's not that bad...'Star said weakly.

"Yeah, she's even _worse_ than that, did she even offer to give you a hand to clean this up, her or the rest of those air heads she hangs out with..."Valerie said sarcastically.

"She's my friend and the most popular girl at school..."Star said in a quiet voice before sending an unhappy look to her friend..."You know that this is one of the breaks in the A-Listers hierarchy system...'Star said while Valerie only rolled her eyes.

There was an uneasy silence between the two as Star was caught between risking Paulina being unhappy with her or going along with Valerie...

She hated that she had to be torn between the two girls, in the eyes of popularity, Paulina was her _"BFF_ " and they did practically everything together. They gossiped, shopped together, occasionally went on double-dates and they did whatever was expected of beautiful, rich and popular high school girls and Star liked it since she was considered second only to her in terms of status and looks and she received more respect by the unpopular students this way. Being Paulina's friend meant that she was popular, that she would get invited to all of the best parties and get asked out by the most socially acceptable guys the school had to offer...though there were some breaks.

Being " _BFF"_ to the school's prettiest, richest and most popular student meant that she had certain obligations to do, the most important one was plain and simple: _never cross Paulina._

She was the queen of the school and her word was practically law to the A-Listers and the punishment of violating them could be very nasty. You had to be sure to look and dress right, hang out and date people who were in your social standing and not go near the losers unless it was absolutely necessary like making them do your work or play funny tricks on them...and those who were beneath Paulina in status still had to answer to her about practically everything and that meant doing her " _favors_ " like what she was doing right now with the trash. It wasn't always fun it Star was certain that it beat the alternative of being kicked out of the A-Listers like Valerie was. Everyone knew that being an ex-A-Lister wasn't fun, you would have former friends who basically pretended that you never existed and be stuck dealing with a whole school of people giving you the cold shoulder.

Only Valerie seemed to have gotten through that whole nightmare a stronger person and made her own friends, but Star really wasn't all that surprised to be honest.

Being friends with Valerie was much different than her friendship with Paulina. Back when they were both A-Listers, they did much of the same activities she did with Paulina, they shopped, texted each other and did a lot of fun activities. However unlike with Paulina, Star felt more _secure_ with Valerie. Unlike with Paulina, Valerie was the less judgmental of the two, she still recalled when she comforted her when she found her crying the day after her mother ran off with some French creep named Jean Luc whom she met during their last trip to Paris when she was only 13.

The divorce had been the most painful time in her young life, especially upon learning that her mother had gotten pregnant with his baby and moved to France with him once the ink was dry. Her mom still occasionally visited and still insisted that she loved and cared about her. Star long got over her parent's drama but what mattered to her that during that whole ordeal, Valerie had been the shoulder the cried on, the sympathetic ear to listen to her cries and angry words and never once did she made fun of her or told anyone.

The friendship between them was much different than the one she had with Paulina, Ashly, Mia and the other girls in the A-listers and it broke Star's heart when she was kicked out of the group because it meant that she couldn't be with Val like she used to. She still hung out with her but she had to be careful that Paulina didn't know since she's been especially sore with the former popular girl lately...ever since _that_ day.

'Why didn't you come back to the A-Listers Val...I miss being able to hang out like we used to..."Star confessed to the African American beauty who shook her head.

"I already told you why...I don't want to hang out with those heartless jerks who flat out dropped me when my family went broke...Why can't you see that alone proves Paulina's not a good friend..."Valerie pointed out only to see Star look down in shame causing the other girl to sigh.

"Star, you've been my best friend since middle school, you were still willing to hang out with me even when I was on hard times and I'll always be grateful for that...I don't want to see you get hurt the way I was..."Valerie pleaded only for Star to turn away from her.

"You don't understand Val..."Star sighed as she went back to cleaning up much to Valerie's disapproval.

"You're right i don't...Star, this isn't how friendships work or life in general...I keep telling you that you shouldn't be doing this..."Valerie insisted, wishing that her friend would just listen to reason.

"Just drop it okay..."Star insisted.

Valerie sighed as she realized that Star was just going to keep being stubborn and that was coming from her. As much as she hated seeing Star like this, she knew that she had to willingly leave Paulina on her own but she was still refused to accept just how toxic the A-Listers were. She loved Star like a sister but her insecurity was going to be her downfall one day.

"So you're helping Lain and Manson compete against Paulina ?...'Star asked as she kept cleaning.

"You know it..."Valerie said to the blonde.

"Why?..."Star asked to her friend.

"Because I like her and I think she's cool, and I like Sam too..."Valerie said with a smile.

"Lain is running against Paulina and totally bad mouthed her every time she gets..."Star pointed out.

"As I said, I like her..."Valerie said with a smirk, causing Star to roll her eyes at that.

"Be serious Star, Amberline is a cool girl and I think you would really like her if you got to know her...the same thing with Sam as well..."Valerie said to the blonde.

"As if, those two are at the top of Paulina's black list, Manson has been against us since forever and Lain disrespected Paulina and even turned Dash down when he asked her out...'Star said.

"A fine example that she actually has good taste..."Valerie said snidely..."I'm serious Star, did you at least here Amberline's singing?...She insisted.

"So what if I did?..."Star said with her arms crossed.

"Admit it, she sounded great...'Valerie said to her blonde friend.

"It doesn't matter, Paulina can't stand her and that means I shouldn't either...She's just her competition for the title of Prom Queen and that's all she is to me as well..."Star said as she dumped the last of the trash into the garbage can.

"You're really missing out Star..."Valerie said with a sigh.

"Look I get Manson is one thing due to the whole _"Danny Phantom_ " thing between you guys but why are you so caught up with Lain anyway?...'Star demanded, needing to know why her friend she seemed so fond of that girl.

"Because unlike Paulina, Amberline is a nice, honest girl and she wouldn't stoop low enough to use someone for personal gain..."Valerie said before walking away.

She was completely unaware of the irony her sentence had, especially with what would happen later that day.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Free Period_

Ember had just gotten out of her music appreciation class and was on her way to put her books in her locker. She had free period right now and thankfully no homework so she could just relax a bit.

However once she got the the hall, she noticed two girls, Star and Ashly, the latter whom she recognized as part of Paulina's entourage was standing rather close to her locker and then they both walked away as soon as they saw her...and Ember had a suspicious feeling.

 _"Oh please..."_ She thought as she approached her locker, already having an idea of what might happen since to her it had happen before.

One too many times to be more precise...

* * *

 ** _Flashback 30 years ago_**

 _March of 1977_

 _Casper High_

 _It was well passed noon and Amberline Mclain was heading to her locker to get her math book for her next class. As she entered the hall, she noticed that by her locker, Karen Johnson, one of Alexandria's friends had been near it before walking away._

 _'What's she doing here? I hope Alexandria isn't close by..."The shy girl thought in worry at the sight of the girl._

 _Karen was a tall, slender, attractive blonde girl with a bob cut, gray eyes and a great figure which she proudly showed off any chance she got. She was also considered the most popular girl right after Alexandria herself. They were friends which was why she made Amberline very nervous since she could be just as nasty as her gal pal._ _To her relief, the blonde girl walked in the other direction. Amberline sighed in relief and realized that_ _she only had two minutes before class._ _She arrived to her locker and did her combination, managing to unlock it however once she opened the metallic door, she let out a scream._

 _ **'AH**!..."Amberline shouted as she was suddenly assaulted by a strange, substance all over her face. Blinking, she realized that it looked like paint...pink paint to be more precise._

 _"What the-?...She muttered but soon saw laughter right behind her._

 _Turning around she saw everyone in the hall pointing and laughing while Alexandria and Karen took a picture and Amberline realized that she had been pranked._

 _Yet again..._

 _"Nice one Karen..."Alexandria commented as she kept snapping pictures._

 _"Thanks Alexandria..."Karen said in between her laughter._

 _Amberline, covered in the pink gunk, felt her face burn up and tears form in her eyes from the humiliation. She suddenly found herself running away and ducking to the nearest bathroom to get away from Alexandria, Karen and everyone who was laughing at her._ _Once in there, she saw her reflection in the mirror, covered in this disgusting pink paint from the prank and she felt herself ready to cry. This was the third time this week that Alexandria had done something like this to her. Even if it wasn't her, it was one of her friends who would be more than happy to humiliate her for the sake of a few giggles._

 _Why did they think that embarrassing her was funny?!_

 _Even if it wasn't Alexandria directly this time, someone whom she was connected to would work on her behalf...just to hurt her, to make fun of her and to prank her. They always did this to her._

 _Why was she always Alexandria's prime target?_

 _'Why does she hate me so much? Why would anyone think this is funny?...'Amberline thought sadly as she tried to wash the rest of the paint from her face and hair._

 _The unfortunately girl knew she would never get a response to her question and she reluctantly tried to wash the paint away, being fully aware that she was going to be late for class yet again due to the actions of Alexandria and her friends._

 _Just as always..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

Ember snapped out of that memory and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't that same naïve girl anymore and she had a bad feeling that Paulina was close by and she and her buddies did something unusual to her locker.

"Hey Amberline...Is something wrong?...'Sam asked in concern as she noticed the expression on her face.

"Don't look now but Ashly and Star are over there, I saw them standing near my locker and they went away as soon as she saw me, call me paranoid but I think they did something..."Ember whispered to the goth girl who looked up ahead to see said girl leaning at the end of the hall.

"You're saying Paulina had them do something to your locker?..."Sam questioned.

"Would you put it past her?...'She asked sarcastically.

"No...'Sam said flatly as she knew that the school queen bee was likely close by hoping to catch Ember be humiliated by whatever she set up in the small, metallic locker.

"I need to put my books in my locker...Help me out..."Ember asked and the goth girl nodded.

Ember whispered her locker combination and Sam slowly unlocked it and moved out of the way while Amberline pulled it open from the other side and to her relief, neither she nor Sam were in the way of all of toilet paper and shaving scream that fell out. It would have landed on top of either her or the goth had they been standing directly in front of it but they were not and they were still clean and toilet-paper free.

"Paulina, I know you and your skanks did this...'Ember called out, angry of nearly being pranked.

She saw said girl emerged from the other hall with an angry look on her face with both Star and Ashly right behind her, along with a few other girls who had their phone's out, obviously having planned to take pictures of whatever would have happened.

"Alright, who tipped Lain off?...'Paulina demanded to her subordinates who were all denying, especially Star since she had been the one to crack the code and bringing the material.

"No one told me, your just that obvious..."Ember said rudely to the popular girl..."I mean toilet paper and shaving scream, is this really what you've been reduced to?...'The auburn haired girl said to the other girl.

"This isn't over Lain..."Paulina said with a glare to her rival.

"Please Sanchez, you'd need about _30 years_ worth of practice before pulling on one me... _twice that is_...'Ember muttered the last part under her breath as she was forced to recall the tomato juice incident from a few weeks ago but she had made it her job to make sure that something like that didn't happen again.

Like just now...

"Let's go girls..."Paulina said as she and the her posse walked away from the scene.

"Look at this mess...Can you believe her?...'Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Yes I can believe she's capable of this...Her kind always is..."Ember muttered as she placed her text book in before closing her locker, being careful not to step into the mess that Paulina made.

"How did you know that she had planned this?..."Sam asked in curiosity.

"I've dealt with girls like her before and they are all basically the same..."Ember said vaguely as walked away with her crutches.

Her eyes landed on the group of girls she just managed to avoid being pranked by and her eyes landed on Star, the blonde girl who was considered second only to Paulina in this school's stupid status hierarchy. She didn't really believe what Valerie has said about her, she could see from a mile away that Star was no different than Karen. She was the ditzy, rude and self-centered girl that hung out only with popular girls and made out with popular guys and she was basically the right hand woman to whomever the school's reigning queen bee was.

Karen was that for Alexandria and Star is that to Paulina and that made her an enemy in her eyes...and also a potential way to ruin Paulina from the inside of her very own clique.

After all, this whole thing was a war now. Paulina was the general on her own little army and Ember knew she would need her little _"lieutenant"_ if she wants to truly defeat her. Speaking of which, she could see Paulina yelling at said blonde from the distance, obviously blaming her for the failed prank for whatever reason.

" _Hmmm...Interesting..."_ Ember thought as she saw the less popular version of her rival go by herself to the nearest bathroom.

Ember smirked as she had a feeling that turning Star against her " _leader"_ might not be as hard as she previously thought.

* * *

 _In the girls bathroom_

Star sighed as she washed her hands, trying to enjoy the sensation of the cool, refreshing liquid on her palms. Paulina had really chewed her because she didn't get the picture she wanted of Lain looking ridiculous to post online. As if it was her fault that girl caught on, all she did was do what she said!

"Relax Star...Just relax...'She mumbled as she tried to shake the memory away.

Paulina was determined to get even with the new girl who was proving to be a very persistent and formidable foe and Star knew that unless Paulina gets her way, _she_ would be the one to deal with the repercussions, another price to pay for being best friends with the most popular girl in school.

Suddenly Star heard the bathroom door open and in the mirror, she saw Amberline Lain hop in with her crutches. Star sighed and pretended not to notice, not being in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"Hey...um...Star..."The girl said and the blonde sighed to herself.

"What?...'She said in a rude tone, wondering what this girl could possibly want.

"Geez relax, you can drop the hostility, Paulina isn't here and it's just the two of us..."Amberline said in a knowing tone causing Star to blink.

"What are you talking about?...'Star demanded, wondering what this girl had up her sleeve.

"You're supposed friend can't see us and I just wanted to talk to you..."Amberline said in a diplomatic tone.

"Why?...'Star asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw you look down and I wanted to see what was up..."Amberline said in a faux-compassionate voice to the girl who only sent her a glare.

"Do you think I was born yesterday...You're just Paulina's rival, why would you care?..."Star said in a suspicious tone while the girl only rolled her eyes.

"Geez, seriously...I just came here because I saw Paulina yelling at you and Sam told me that Val told her that you aren't the blonde bitch you act when your around her..."The auburn haired girl said with her arms crossed.

'Val?...'Star asked in surprise upon hearing her friends name and felt nervous that one of Paulina's rivals knew about their friendship.

'Yeah Val, Sam told me that you two are good friends..."Amberline said with her arms crossed but internally smirked when she saw her suspicious look turn to a confused one.

"Yeah but I don't see how that is any of your concern..."Star said harshly to the other female.

Star recalled the conversation she had earlier with her friend in regards to this girl, about how she was insisting that Amberline was a good friend of hers and all that but that was beside the point. She was an enemy of Paulina and that meant that Star had to be enemies with her as well, even if in one circumstance they might have been official friend. Star wasn't an idiot, she could see that Amberline Lain was a pretty girl and had a great fashion sense, even now she was wearing a cute black halter top, a Jean skirt and black sandals and a matching belt...even the brace on her ankle didn't deter anything.

Begrudgingly, she had to admit that the girl looked good...simple yet stylish.

She also knew that if this girl hadn't made the fatal error of going up against Paulina on her first day of school, she might have been invited to join the A-Listers since she had two of the most important qualities: Good looks and great clothes.

"Maybe it's not but you can't blame me for being curious..."Amberline said to the blonde.

"Curious about what?..."Star asked but received no immediate answer from the auburn-red haired girl.

"Was it you who thought up that prank or was it Paulina?..."Ember asked out of the blue but from the expression on her face, it wasn't an accusation so much as it was out of curiosity.

'Why should I tell you anything?..."Star demanded.

"I was just asking..."The other female said with her arms crossed and Star flinched when she remembered what happened only a while ago.

"Up until 5 minutes ago, it was Paulina's idea and as of right now, it's mine..."Star sighed.

"What? What do you mean?..."Amberline asked in confusion.

"That always how it works...If a plans end up working, Paulina is always the one who thought of it but if it ends up failing, it's always my idea and therefore my fault ..."Star said sadly only to realize what she just said and to who.

" _Tsk_...That doesn't sound fair..."Amberline commented and notice Star look down.

"Yeah...'She muttered feeling some unhappiness from earlier come back, at being reminded of how Paulina always blamed her when something didn't go as she wanted it to.

"From what you said, Paulina doesn't sound too good of a friend to you..."Amberline said.

"No...She is...She and I are great friends, she just has a bit of a temper on her but it's nothing really..."Star insisted, not liking people question her friendship.

"Whatever...I guess it ain't really any of my business...I just wanted to see for myself..."Amberline and was about to leave only for Star to stop her.

"See what for yourself?..."Star demanded, wondering what she was talking about.

"I'm not really sure...I guess I was curious about how much of you is an act for Paulina and how much of you is the nice girl Val thinks you are..."Amberline said, surprising Star upon hearing those words.

"I don't know what act your referring to, I'm Star Strong and I'm exactly as you see: pretty, popular and stylish..."Star said in an arrogant tone, though to Ember it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself that.

"Whatever, as I said, it's none of my business but hypothetically speaking, if you actually weren't all on board with what Paulina does and if what Val says about you is true, that you just go along with her just to fit in...I might be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and hang out with you on the grounds that Valerie sees you as a friend and that maybe you should be given a chance..."Amberline said and she successfully managed to silence Star who had a look of surprise on her face at her words.

"But remember, that's only "if" you were actually like that...I should be going...Later Star..."Amberline said as she exited the girl's bathroom.

Star merely stood there, wondering what the heck just happened here. She was very much confused by Lain's words, especially with her previous conversation with Valerie still fresh on her mind. Valerie seemed totally convinced that Lain was a nice girl while Paulina was convinced that the girl was trouble, which left Star confused on how she should look at her. A part of her wondered if Lain actually meant what she said or if she was just trying to confuse her.

And she was still confused...

* * *

 _Outside the bathroom_

Ember smirked as the first act to lead Star from Paulina had seemed to have been a success. She was confident that the seeds of doubt have been sowed and all that was left was to see how Star responded to it.

" _Man I'm good..."_ Ember thought as she kept walking through the halls, feeling a sense of satisfaction within her until she managed to find a familiar face.

"Hey Danny..."Ember greeted to the boy who was at the water fountain, ignoring the fans that were still gawking at him.

"Hey Amberline..."He said as he ignored his fans and walked away with the girl with crutches.

"Anyway, I saw your performance during lunch time and you were simply amazing..."Danny said kindly to his female friend.

" _Aw~..._ You're just saying that because it's _totally_ true..."Ember said with a grin, causing Danny to laugh.

"Uh oh...Looks like someone is getting a little cocky..."Danny teased.

"Maybe but if you're good, you can afford to be..."Ember said before laughing with him.

"So where were you anyway? I didn't see you last period?..."Ember asked.

"Had another ghost attack to handle..."Danny said with a groan as he recalled his ghost sense acting up not long after watching Amberline perform.

"What happened?..."Ember asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing major but Johnny 13 was causing some trouble and as always I had to stop him..."Danny said and noticed the confused look on Amberline's face..."Johnny 13 is a biker ghost who likes to cause me trouble, apparently he and his girlfriend had a fight last night and as always, he tried to use be as a stress dummy..."Danny said as he recalled the fight he had with the biker and his wicked shadow.

Danny then proceeded to tell her how he found Johnny breaking certain traffic laws in order to draw him out into a fight. He told her how he had to chase him for almost 10 miles until they reached a deserted part of town and fought until the biker and his stupid shadow had " _blown off enough steam"_ or whatever. All the while Ember tried to keep a neutral expression on her face while on the inside she was fuming.

" _Johnny you idiot..."_ Ember thought as she already knew what had truly happened.

Last night Kitty had crashed at her place since she and Johnny had another of their infamous spats which ended with the biker storming off and Kitty spending the whole night complaining about how he payed more attention to his bike than to her...basically the same old thing, usually she tried to stay out of their drama unless Kitty truly needed her support and she always ended up being the ear to listen to her complaints until she calmed down. It looks like Johnny had his own version which equated to picking on Danny, something that she now didn't appreciate due to her new found friendship with the ghost boy.

"I'm sorry that jerk had to cause you trouble..."Ember said, making a metal note to tell Kitty later in hopes that she would stop being mad at Johnny long enough to get him to grow up.

She really liked Kitty but she sometimes had trouble catching up with her almost hot-cold relationship with her boyfriend. One moment she and Johnny were all lovey-dovey and inseparable and another minute they were at each others throats and sometimes in between that time, they liked bringing other people into their drama as shown with both her and Danny apparently.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle...So anyway, I have good news, Tucker managed to get some time off this evening and he's insisting we all go to his place to watch the latest Dead teacher movie he managed to get his hands on..."Danny said to her.

"Dead Teacher?...'Ember asked questioning.

"It's his, mine and Sam's favorite horror movie franchise and it's just came with it's fifth installation, _'Dead Teacher 5: Detention on the dead_ "...oooohhh..."Danny said in a dramatic, mock horror voice causing the girl to roll her eyes at his antics.

'I saw the first two flicks but I'm not that big on horror..."Ember said, it wasn't because she didn't like it or thought that the movie wasn't well made. It's just that she had lived in the ghost zone for many years and had seen much scarier things that a cheesy, Hollywood horror flick didn't have much of an effect on her as it had with others.

"Well according to Tuck, the director of the film, Mark Isenberg, went all out and this film is supposed to be even scarier than the last four films combined, 100% guaranteed to leave to scare you out of your pants...'Danny said in an excited voice.

 _"Hmmm_...The boy who constantly fights ghosts and other worldly beings has a thing for horror flicks..."Ember commented, finding the idea both ironic and amusing at the same time.

"Eh...Maybe...So you coming?...'He asked her.

'Sure, sounds like it will be a blast to see you scared out of your pants...'Ember said with a laugh.

"And what about you?...'Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't really scare easily but I'll come along...'Ember said with a shrug.

"Cool, I'll let Tucker know though I'm warning you, the previews for this movie were pretty intense...Are you sure you can handle it?...'Danny asked in a teasing tone to the bold girl who kept insisting that she can't be scared.

"I'm pretty sure that I can handle it..."Ember said with an eye roll and she and the ghost boy walked away together.

Ember had faced and fought many vicious, hideous ghosts and mostly came out on top. She's faced very deranged and abhorrent monster ghosts from another dimension and she hardly felt any fear of them...

She was pretty sure that she could handle watching a silly little horror flick with her friends after school.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At The Foley residence_

" _ **RRROROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!..."**_ A zombie from the television roared and screams came from the people viewing it.

In the Foley's living room, Tucker, Danny, Sam and Amberline were watching the latest horror flick with an array of emotions. Valerie didn't join them due to not being very fond to this movie genre, leaving only the four of them to watch it.

'Oh man...This rocks...'Sam shouted as she watched the zombified teacher attack the mean cheerleader that reminded her a lot of Paulina.

"That's so nasty..."Tucker commented as he saw the entire grotesque scene all the while noisily snacking on the popcorn.

'No kidding..."Danny said, finding the thing unnerving but was handling it better due to his own experience with real life horror.

'So, what'cha think Amberline?..." Danny turned but paused when he saw the girl suddenly become pale and shaking. The girl seemed almost petrified as she witness the grotesque, daunting, unearthly images that came from the flickering television screen.

"That's just sick...'Was all she said as she nearly became green upon watching the zombie teacher devour another victims brain and how.. _.realistic_ the special effects were.

'I thought you said that you can handle it..."He teased and was rewarded with a pillow in the face from the annoyed girl.

"Oh shut up..."Ember said in annoyance before turning back to the film.

Ember hated to admit it but she had to give this Isenberg guy a little credit...that or he was just very twisted. She's faced a lot of things in the zone over the years but stuff like graphic images of _cannibalism_ were one of the few things she found that could still shake even an experience ghoul...not that she would ever say that out loud of course.

She was now watching the cheerleader, now lying on the ground twitching and convulsing as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she now fully transformed into one of the undead and she noticed just how intense this was getting.

"Oh Mr. Isenberg, you have really outdone yourself this time..."Sam commented, not expressing any terror but actually enjoying the flick.

"You're sick..."Ember said to Sam who pouted before both girls shared a laugh.

The quartet of teenagers continued to watch the film until a certain teen mayor got their attention..

"Aw man...Out of popcorn all ready..."Tucker said as he saw the empty bowl.

'What do you expect after scarfing it all down...'Sam said in annoyance to the bespectacled boy who shrugged.

"You guys don't mind pausing it until I get back..."Tucker asked.

"No...'Amberline said almost too quickly while Danny nodded and paused the video.

"Sure Tuck...I need another tofu corndog anyway...'Sam said as she got up and went to the kitchen with him, leaving Danny and Amberline alone.

Ember sighed, not at all in a hurry to go back to watching the twisted, derange horror that she was certain would make even the Fright Knight queasy from all the gore and blood. However she turned to see Danny giving her an amused look on his face, irking her.

"What?...'Amberline asked in annoyance, wondering what could be going through his mind.

"Nothing but I think this is the first time I've ever seen you scared up close..."Danny commented and enjoyed the expression change on her face.

"I was _not_ scared..."Ember said stubbornly.

"Were too, you were totally scared when Mr. Mozbie made Mallory his lunch...'Danny pointed out to the girl who shook her head.

'I wasn't scared, I was just a little grossed out that's all...'She insisted to the boy who still had that look on his face.

"Oh so I just imagined you trembling a minute ago..."Danny teased.

"Yeah just like how you imagined getting hit in the head with another pillow...'Ember said as she hit him once more, earning a challenging look from the boy.

"Oh so it's a fight you want huh?...Well, I'm gamed..."Danny said as he pulled another pillow..

"Bring it on Fenton...'Ember said with a determined grin as she soon found herself in a pillow fight of all things with Danny.

Okay, Ember had ocassionally been in a few pillow fights, like when she had sleep overs with Kitty and they occasionally had one just for the heck of this. This was different since she still had her brace and couldn't afford to get up and Danny was nice enough not to aim for her legs and just do this sitting down. Despite how strange this whole thing was...she was actually having fun.

"Is that all you got Fenton?...'Amberline shot as she hit him yet again.

"This is all I need Lain..."Danny said as he hit her in the arm, being careful not to be too strong but he found himself enjoying himself to be honest.

It's been a long time since he had been in a pillow fight and he was having fun, however as their friendly roughhousing continued, Danny accidentally hit the remote, causing the movie to be un-paused...just in time to see the lead zombie teacher Mr. Mozbie let out a loud roar as his own body decomposed.

" _ **RAAAARRRRRRRR**_!..."The zombie shouted, startling Amberline as she had not expected it.

 ** _'AH!_ ** W- _WHOA!..."_ She shouted as she unintentionally found herself jumping due to the shock and due to the brace on her ankle and the silk pillow at her feet, she suddenly found herself falling forward.

"I got you...'Danny shouted as he tried to catch her only for the shift of weight to cause himself to fall as well, thankfully back on the couch...with Amberline on top of him as well.

Both teenagers merely stood there for a moment as they had processed this. They were both panting a bit and were slowly processing how they came to this situation. Danny was lying on the couch with Amberline on top of him and her face only about two inches away from his and he found himself looking into her eyes and she still didn't break away from his gaze.

" _Her eyes are blue..."_ He thought for a moment as he noticed that they were an even brighter shade than his own.

He wasn't the only one still stunned as Ember had become very aware of the situation she was in, but for some reason she didn't move yet. She found that her body was pressed against Danny's and she, for the first time she noticed a few things she often overlooked.

" _How come I never noticed this before?..._ 'Ember thought offhandedly as she could still feel Danny's body and she couldn't help but notice how _warm_ it was...or how tone his chest felt despite the fabric of his shirt being in the way. Their stare off continued until someone else had walked into the room...

'Hey Danny, Amberline, you guys want another cola-...'Sam's sentence ended almost as if began as she was stunned by what she just saw. She saw her best friend/ex-boyfriend lying on the couch with her new friend on top of him and both looked red and flustered, as if they had been caught doing something shameful.

"W-What's going on here?..'Sam questioned slowly once her shock melted, leaving her only in a state of confusion.

"Nothing happened...'Amberline insisted as she tried to get up from Danny who was also helping her re-balance herself due to her ankle.

"It's not what it looks like Sam, Amberline and I were having a little pillow fight and I accidentally turned the movie back on, scaring her..."Danny explained.

"I told you that I wasn't scared..."She shouted.

'Whatever...anyway, she tripped and I tried to catch her and we accidentally landed on the couch, that's all..."Danny said in a reassuring tone to his ex-girlfriend.

Sam was silent for a moment, before nodding, accepting their explanation.

'Oh...um...okay...So, Amberline, you're ankle's alright?...'Sam asked, wanting to change the subject.

"You're not roughed up are you...'Danny asked, feeling guilty if he had accidentally made her injury even worse

"It's fine, I just sprained it, I didn't break it...'Amberline said to the boy as she now found herself back in her original seat, feeling all sorts of flustered right now.

Suddenly Tucker came back into the room with a large bowl of popcorn and an even larger grin on his face.

"Alright let's get back to the movie...Hey, I thought you guys were gonna wait for me..."Tucker said in annoyance as he saw that the movie was back on.

"Oh...Sorry Tucker...'Danny said quickly as he rewind the film back a bit, all the while trying to shake away...whatever had just happened.

"Did I miss something here?...'Tucker asked as he noticed the unusual silence with Amberline, Sam and Danny who all immediately shook their heads.

"No, nothing really happened...'Amberline said to the teen mayor who shrugged before they all went back to watching the movie.

Ember honestly wondered what the heck just happened. Why did she just freeze up when she had been so close to Danny? She couldn't explain it but being so close, it was almost like she was taking in his features for the first time ever, despite already seeing them. During that brief moment, she saw his blue eyes up close and felt the warmth his body generated as she laid on top of him.

She couldn't explain any of it but it made her feel... _strange_...very strange...

She wasn't the only one feeling strange as Sam sent her a glance before turning her attention to the movie, trying to shake away the somewhat compromising image of Danny and Amberline in such a position.

 _'Stop it Manson, they said it was nothing..."_ She thought as she wanted to focus on the movie.

She knew she was being ridiculous, they said that it was an accident and they had no reason to lie and even if they had been doing something, she and Danny had broken up weeks ago and they had agreed to remain friends. He was free to do whatever the heck he wanted and she had no right to complain about it. She knew that at some point he was going to want to start dating someone again and she had to be mature and let it happen with whomever he chose to date.

She would expect him to do that as well if she ever came across someone like he has...

 _'Wait, what am I thinking? He's not dating Amberline...They're just friends ..._ 'Sam thought before letting it go and she went back to watching the school of zombies attack their town.

The four friends went back to movie watching and socializing as if the incident on the couch never happened, however, three of the four people knew that it did and deep down they still felt... _awkward_ about it to say the least.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _The Ghostly Plaza_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Ohhhh...things are getting a little heated up, can't wait to see how this turns out...

I hope you like the Star-Val moment at the beginning though I'm worried if it might be too similar to a scene in my Yandere Simulator fic. Anyway, I am sure you're wondering why am I characterizing Star like this when in the previous chapters she was acting like a bitch and doing whatever Paulina wanted.

That's the thing, she was a _cting_ like a bitch since she had been with Paulina at the time. Sure, I see Star as selfish and rude but we must remember that she had been willing to be friends with Valerie when she was poor and they seem to really care about each other in " _Flirting with Disaster_ ", so I think there might be more depth to her character than what we have seen on the show. I see Star as insecure and just wanting to please Paulina both out of desire for acceptance and some of her own love for popularity.

That's how I see it anyway, hope this clears things up.

 **A/N(2):** I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my friend **SilverLulaMoon** whom gave me the drawing of Ember in her human form which will now serve as the cover for this fic. You're the best Silver :)

 **A/N(3):** Also the name of the Dead Teacher director, Mark Isenberg was actually taken by the names of Danny Phantom executive producer " _Mark Banker_ " and _'Marty Isenberg"._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** : A very nice possibility given what happened here but I guess we should wait and see.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1** : Hey there, first, thank you and congrats on posting your first fanfic, I hope my advice will be helpful to you.

 **Meazm** and **Kosmic** : Thanks :)

 **sonynetwork:** I hope this do for the time being...

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	29. The Ghostly Plaza

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 29: The Ghostly Plaza_**

 _Later i_ _n the Ghost Zone_

 _Ember's realm_

The ghostly pop princess suddenly appeared in her realm and immediately dropped her fake crutches and removed her ankle brace, feeling happy that in just a few days she would see doctor Jones again to _"check up on in"_ and he would say whether or not she could removed it.

"At least Monday, I can stop this little charade...'Ember sighed as she flopped on her sofa, feeling happy that she didn't have any homework tonight and she could relax and goof off now.

She felt on top of the world, today she had managed to perform in front of a crowd and got a lot of applause and she got to stick it to Paulina in the most glorious way possible. True, she didn't use her regular guitar, she instead used the old guitar Danny had loaned her for her performance but the fact remains that she performed and she rocked it...though she recalled feeling a tad strange right after hearing the cheers.

"Hmm...Could I have gotten a power boost...'Ember muttered as she went to her full length mirror and too her surprise, she noticed that the flames that made up her hair was noticeably bigger and brighter, confirming that little theory.

"No way...'Ember thought on excitement as she immediately picked up her ghostly guitar to see for herself. She suddenly felt a surge of power, as if her body had been holding in a bunch of it and it as just now being released.

 _ **'WHOA**_!..."Ember shouted as her guitar let out a pretty big blast, destroying an unfortunate nightstand that had been unlucky enough to have been in the way but Ember was far too amaze by her boost to even care.

"Alright..."Ember muttered in amazement before placing her spectral instrument, feeling positively elated by this development.

Grinning to herself, she rested on her couch, remembering the events of today. She gave a great performance, got a standing ovation and a subsequent power boost, not to mention she ruined Paulina's first step in her campaign for prom queen. She also got a chance to manipulate her little lackey into questioning their friendship and she got to hang out, eat junk food and watch scary movies with Danny and their friends.

" _Danny..._ 'Ember thought and recalled the rather awkward moment they had on the couch and felt her own face flush a bit upon recalling just how close they were.

She honestly didn't understand why she was still thinking about it, it was just a little accident and it was not like they had been doing anything weird, they were just goofing around in a pillow fight and she accidentally fell on him...

Nothing odd about that...

However she couldn't help but recall how close they had been and she also remembered how warm his body was in that brief moment before Sam walked in that rather awkward moment. Ember honestly didn't know so why was she still over thinking it, it wasn't like that was the first time she had gotten physically close to a guy. She has had dozens of boyfriends and flings over the years, she made out with quite a few but it was never anything too serious before she broke off with them. She had been close to a few guys but they were all ghosts and thus, their bodies didn't generate any warmth with the exception of a few pyro ghosts but that was different.

Danny was...she couldn't explain it but...his body was soft yet firm and his body was very warm and his blue eyes were so...

'"What am I doing? What am I _thinking_?...'Ember said shaking her head, surprised by the weird direction her thoughts were heading.

Why in the world was she comparing an _accidental_ contact with her friend with her previous encounters with her ex-beaus?

Finding no answer, the ghostly diva decided that she had a pretty active day and decided to retire for the evening, knowing that she would likely have just as much activity tomorrow, so she would need to be prepared for it.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Friday_

Kitty had just stepped out her the realm she shared with Johnny, feeling happy that they had managed to make up and end their little lovers tiff yesterday. The green haired ghoul was in a good mood and decided to check on her gal pal. It was Friday night and she was itching to hang out with her, especially since she's been very busy lately with her double life at Casper High along with her prom business, along with a bunch of other school related stuff that was taking a good chunk of her time.

"Well it's Friday night, hopefully she's free..."Kitty muttered as she flew and finally arrived to Ember's door, which was distinctive due to the golden Hollywood like star with her name on it. Not even bothering to knock, Kitty had opened the door with a wide grin, eager for night with her best friend.

"The fun has arrived~...'Kitty said in a sing-song voice as she entered her friend's realm however her expression dropped upon seeing what was happening.

She saw Ember on the floor taking notes with a mountain of books around her and she looked so absorbed by what she was doing that she didn't even notice her and she was muttering what she seemed to have been reading.

" _Okay...So according to Darwin, evolution is the process by which organisms change over time as a result of changes in heritable physical or behavioral traits. These changes t allow an organism to better adapt to its environment will help it survive and have more offspring_..."Ember read as she tried hard to study the material.

"Ember...'Kitty called but to her dismay, the fiery haired ghoul still didn't notice.

 _"It has often been called a "self-evident" mechanism because it necessarily follows from three simple facts..."_ Ember continued reading.

"Ember..."Kitty repeated in a louder tone and to her annoyance, her friend still hasn't noticed her.

" _These facts are known as phenotypic variation, differential fitness and heritability of fitness..._ 'Ember said out loud, determined to memorized these facts no matter what.

 _ **"EMBER!...**_ 'Kitty shouted at the top of her lungs, finally managing to get the ghostly songstress's attention.

What? Kitty? What are you doing here?...'Ember asked in confusion to the annoyed looking ghoul.

"I've came by here like 5 minutes ago and I've been trying to get your attention but you seem to be a little preoccupied..."Kitty said flatly and Ember looked a bit sheepish.

"Sorry about that Kitty, I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm pretty fried right now, Lancer assigned this huge science test for next Tuesday and he's not showing any mercy, not to mention I'm up to my neck with homework for this weekend..."Ember sighed as she pointed to the large stack of books. ..."The good news is that I at least managed to get some of it done during free period but I still got a lot of studying to do..."Ember groaned, wondering why all of her teachers had assigned so much work for the same weekend.

"You look really stressed out girl, come on...Let's hang out, I came over because I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me to the Ghostly Plaza..."Kitty offered to her friend who shook her head.

"I would love that Kitty but I still got to study about evolution, listen and interpret 3 of Beethoven's songs, as well wrtie a stupid book report all by Tuesday...'Ember said with a sigh.

"Come on girl, it's Friday and it's been a while since he hung out...Come on..."Kitty urged

"But Lancer-..."Ember started

'Who cares about Lancer? Come on Ember, it's Friday night and you had a jam-packed week, let's go out and unwind for a bit...I doubt a few hours of shopping and hanging out with your best friend will affect anything...'Kitty pleaded and to her relief, Ember sighed before placing her book down.

"Well...tomorrow is Saturday...I guess I could listen to the compositions and do the book report early...'Ember sighed while Kitty grinned widely.

"That's what I like to hear, Ghostly Plaza, here we come..."Kitty said in glee as she dragged the less-than-enthusiastic ghoul out the door and onto a night of fun.

* * *

 _At the Ghostly Plaza_

The Ghostly Plaza was considered one of the few areas in the Ghost Zone that could resemble a mall and a large one at that as it housed hundreds of shops, spa's and restaurants all lead by the spirits of people whom either worked or had a passion for them. It was no secret that this was the reason it was one of the most frequently visited spots in the otherwise dull and creepy Ghost Zone and it was also Ember's most frequent hang out.

"I tell ya Kitty, this is what the doctor order..."Ember said before sipping her chocolate milkshake.

She was in a good mood, Kitty had been right, she's been overworking herself lately and she needed a break like this. The two ghost girls had gone to all of their favorite shops and bought a large amount of clothes, gotten manicures and were now at their favorite eatery called " _Bones Diner_ ", a cute 50-esque diner shop that served great food, had great music and a friendly atmosphere.

'I told ya girl..."Kitty said happily before munching on her cookie.

"So tell me, any new developments in the human world?..."Kitty asked to her friend.

"You wouldn't believe it Kitty, thanks to that show I did the other day, Sam and Val says my status raised a lot according to their sources...Lately I've been doing better but unfortunately Paulina has become even more obnoxious as usual...'Ember complained as she proceeded to explain the events from the last few days.

She said in detail the results of her performance, how a lot of the students admired her skill and that she knew she was no longer viewed as _"the new kid_ " but now as _"a hot girl who can really play guitar"_ and that was a good development as far as she was concern. However Paulina had tried pranking her again today and the day before with her minions. First she tried to leave gum on the bottom of her seat which Ember saw a mile away and immediately foiled the very childish prank. However that wasn't the end of the series of pranks that the ghostly diva had managed to avoid either due to her own smarts or due to the help of her new friends. Today had been a particular example of the latter since during gym class, Paulina had somehow broke into her locker and wrecked her top by cutting around the chest area, making it completely unusable. Thankfully Sam had been in the locker room with her at that time and she had loaned an extra and thankfully _clean_ gym t-shirt and she even used a can of black spray paint and scissors to change it into looking like a simple black top which Ember was still amazed by how quick she was.

Ember was stunned and the goth girl insisted that it was no trouble and she could always buy another one. She was so lost in the memory that she failed to notice the look Kitty had when she praised Sam's ingenuity.

"I see you and the goth girl have become tight..."Kitty commented in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"You know it...remind me to show you her handy work, I tell you Kitty, you never would have believe that it had ever been a gym shirt..."Ember said smiling, since she was looking away, she didn't see the slight frown Kitty had before wiping that expression away as she asked for more details about her day.

Ember continued with her story, telling her that she had spent the rest of the afternoon with her makeshift top and even got some compliments from a few people and she could still recall the look on Paulina's face when she had proudly walked into the class. She was certain that it had only been because of Lancer's presence that Sanchez didn't scream bloody murder due to her plan blowing up in her face.

"Geez...Will that girl ever give up?...'Kitty commented as Ember kept complaining about her.

"I wish but it doesn't matter, that little brat is messing with the wrong person and I really can't wait to start giving her orders once I win this bet...'Ember said as she briefly had another daydream of ordering Paulina around and making her due so many humiliating tasks to make up for months worth of harassment.

"Exactly what are you going to make her do exactly?...'Kitty asked in curiosity.

"Take a look, I've made a list..."Ember said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to her surprised friend.

Kitty looked over and her eyes widened at all of the assignments, each one more humiliating or horrendous than the last. Kitty admitted that a lot of them seemed pretty funny while other seemed a little mean, while a few made her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're really going to make her do all these?..."Kitty questioned.

"Yep and anything else that I can think of, each time that brat bugs me, I write another task on the list...'Ember said as recalled the incident from today and how she immediately pulled out this paper to write another order.

"There are over 20 things on this list and what's this about staying away from Danny?..."Kitty asked her flaming haired friend.

"Oh well, when he found out about the bet, he practically begged me to use my power to kept that leech off of him, he even bribed me with a chocolate milkshake..."Ember laughed as she recalled that day. It was right before Danny had saved her from Skulker and that she accepted to herself that he was her friend.

Before Kitty could ask more questions, Ember's phone suddenly rang and the ghostly diva picked it up and smiled upon seeing who it was.

"Oh man it's Danny... _shush_..."Ember shushed her friend who was agape at how quick she was to answer it.

"Hey Danny..."Ember said in a friendly voice.

" _Hey Amberline, what's up?..."_ Danny asked over the phone.

"Nothing much, just having a milkshake...you? 'Ember asked to the halfa boy.

 _"I'm just flying home right now...I still can't believe Lancer left us that mountain of homework along with that test next week..."_ The boy complained.

"Please don't remind me of that, I'm getting a headache just thinking about that..."Ember groaned into the phone.

 _"Anyway, I wanted to call and ask if you wanted to study together, as painful as this is, I learned that it's less painful if you have someone around_..."Danny suggested.

'Yeah, having someone else you can make do half of the homework and mooch of...'Ember said sarcastically before laughing, showing she didn't mean anything..."I'm a little busy tonight Danny, how about tomorrow, m'kay?...'Ember asked in a diplomatic voice.

 _'Sure, sounds good...So anything interesting has happened_?...'Danny asked his friend.

"Not much really...just did a little shopping and-...'Ember continued giving Danny an edited version of her day, leaving out any mentions of ghosts and Kitty and she soon found herself chatting with the boy about various topics.

Kitty only stood there in disbelief as she saw how her friend talked to the boy over the phone so socially but what really disturbed her was her attitude. Ember was her friend but she wasn't always so... _friendly_ to say the least. She knew that Ember and Danny had developed a friendship but Kitty saw Ember laughing at something he said over the phone and she noticed the kind of smile on her face as she kept talking to the boy.

Maybe it was her imagination but it almost seemed like Ember was a little _more_ than just friendly with him.

" _No way..."_ Kitty thought in disbelief as Ember kept talking over the phone with the ghost boy. After what felt like hours, Ember had finally seemed to be coming to the end of her phone conversation with her former enemy.

 _"Are you serious? Did you really poured a pitcher of cola on that dude's head?..._ 'Danny said in between his laughter.

"That's what he gets for trying to cheat me out of my change, no one messes with me without facing my wrath after all..."Ember said surely to the boy...though she left out the part of the brawl she had with the waiter ghost immediately after she did that.

 _"Remind me not to get on your bad side_...'Danny said good naturedly to her.

"Don't worry, I will...Anyway Danny, it's getting pretty late and I still have some stuff to do..."Ember said.

" _Oh you're right, so we still on for studying together tomorrow?..._ 'Danny asked her.

"You know it..."Ember said happily to the boy.

" _Cool, we'll I'll talk to you later Amberline, have a nice evening..."_ Danny said politely.

"Bye Danny..."Ember said before hanging up, having a positive expression on her face. However she soon noticed the annoyed look on Kitty's face, she was glaring at her like she had done something to bother her.

"What?...'Ember asked in a clueless tone, wondering what her problem was.

"Oh...nothing..."Kitty said looking away, though judging from her tone, it was obvious that something had bugged her.

"What is it Kitty?...'Ember demanded from her friend, wondering what was wrong with her.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering since when did you and Danny became so _tight?..._ 'Kitty asked, not in accusation but more in concern, however Ember only blinked at that.

"What are you talking about, we're friends...'Ember said, wondering what she meant.

" _Are you really..._ 'Kitty thought in worry before pressing forward.

"Do you always talk to him for almost 40 minutes straight whenever he calls you...'Kitty asked flatly and earned a surprised look form the ghostly diva.

"What? 40?...'Ember said, obviously surprised that so much time had passed just by talking to Danny.

Kitty merely shook her head at both her friend' cluelessness at the fact that she had long phone conversation with a boy which Kitty suspected wasn't of the casual variety...at least not completely.

"Forget it...Forget I said anything...So what did he say exactly?...'Kitty asked out of curiosity.

"Oh he just told me that he had to stop a bank robbery...it seems he doesn't just fight ghosts...also that he had to take his little sister Danielle, that little halfa girl his family adopted a while back...to the movies and-...'Ember continued to tell her friend about her conversation with the ghost boy.

During the whole thing, Kitty couldn't help but get a sinking suspicion that something else was brewing between the male and female halfa's...something she worried would turn out bad in the end...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Amity Park_

Our favorite ghost boy was currently on some roof top, still glued to his phone as he conversed with Amberline Lain, a phone call that started out casual but he was still unaware of how much time has passed and even so, he didn't particularly care in the slightest.

 _"_ Are you serious? Did you really poured a pitcher of cola on that dude's head?...'Danny said laughing after Amberline had told her most recent encounter today.

They had been talking about what had they done since they last saw each other at school only a few hours ago and Amberline said she had gone to some diner to get some grub and one of the waiters tried to cheat her and she retaliated by drenching him in soda. Danny tried to imagined the thin, somewhat innocent looking but very fierce girl grabbing a pitcher of soda and dumping it on the waiters head and he couldn't stop laughing, finding it pretty funny.

" _That's what he gets for trying to cheat me out of my change, no one messes with me without facing my wrath after all..."_ Amberline told him over the phone.

 _"_ Remind me not to get on your bad side...'Danny said good naturedly to her once he calmed down from laughing.

" _Don't worry, I will..."_ She joked _..."Anyway Danny, it's getting pretty late and I still have some stuff to do..."_ She told him.

Danny blinked and looked up to see the sky that was now dark, he was surprised since the sun had been just starting to set when he made this call and he wondered just how much time had passed.

"Oh you're right, so we still on for studying together tomorrow _?..._ 'Danny asked her.

" _You know it..."_ Was her reply much to his joy.

"Cool, we'll I'll talk to you later Amberline, have a nice evening _..."_ Danny said politely to the girl.

" _Bye Danny..."She_ said before hanging up.

Danny checked the time on his phone and to his immense relief it was only 7:30pm and he still had a long time before curfew..."Not too bad..."Danny said as he decided it was best to fly home before Murphy's Law did it's stuff.

The super powered boy continued flying, however he cursed when he saw a few news helicopters nearby and they spotted him.

" _ **DANNY PHANTOM!** _ I'm Shelly Makamoto of channel six news, can we have a word on that bank robbery that you ended today?...'Shelly asked as she and her camera man grinned widely to the annoyed hero.

"There's not much to say, he was robbing a bank and I stopped him, he had a gun and I zapped it out of his hand before he did anything stupid and that's all...Now if you don't mind, I have to get home..."Danny said flatly as he flew away and the copter kept following him.

'Wait Mr. Phantom, we have more questions..."Shelly shouted before ordering the pilot to fly faster and catch up with the ghost boy.

Danny sighed as he immediately became invisible to avoid his aerial paparazzi, once the helicopter was out of his sight, he high tailed it out of there and eventually found himself home. Once there, he changed back into his human form and flopped on his couch, tired and happy for the peace and quiet.

"Home sweet home...Now time for some quiet and relaxation...'Danny sighed as he tried to enjoy the privacy and tranquility.

"GIVE IT BACK DANIELLE!...'Was shouted loudly upstairs and could be heard all over the house.

"NO WAY! I NEED IT!...'Another voice shouted in an equally loud voice.

"I just jinxed it, didn't I?...'Danny groaned as he found himself upstairs as he had a feeling he knew what was up. Once there, he saw his two sisters Jazz and Dani in a shouting match while Dani was in her ghost form, holding a labtop and Jazz, wearing the ghost gauntlets, was trying to pull it away from her.

"Give it back...'Jazz said in annoyance.

"No way I need it..."Dani yelled childishly as she used her powers to play keep away.

'I need it more!..."Jazz shouted as she tried to pull hard it.

'Break it up you two!...'Danny shouted as he wedged between his fighting sisters, forcing them to end their fight.

"Now what's going on here?...'Danny demanded.

"Dani took my laptop without permission and I need it to finish my extra-credit social studies essay..."Jazz said with her hands on her hips.

"Well I need it to watch the season finale of _"Love from the beyond"_ and my computer's busted...'Dani said, trying to look innocent to her brother.

"Dani, this is the third time in six months, what happened this time?...'Danny demanded his younger sister who had a nervous look.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _About 2 hours ago_

 _Dani was happily lying on her bed, laughing her cute little head off as she watched numerous funny internet videos._

 _" **Hahahaha**! get it boy...'Dani chortled as she enjoyed a clip of small puppy attacking a garden hose and barking at the water coming out._

 _The little ghost girl was peacefully enjoying her own time until she felt a cold, blue mist come out of her mouth and she immediately leaped to action, transforming into her ghostly form, Dani Phantom._

 _"Okay, come out, I don't have time to deal with some scared-y ghost...'Dani called as she looked around, wondering whom she would be fighting right now._

 _"FOOLISH GIRL, I, THE BOX GHOST, am not scared-y ghost!..."The Box ghost shouted and unintentionally gave his location away to the little ghost girl who grinned._

 _"Of course not, your just a moron who's interrupting my web surfing..."Dani said in annoyance to the overall wearing ghost..."So can we get this fight over with so I can go back to my video...'Dani asked in a bored tone._

 _"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME! NOW WHERE IS THAT ACCURSED DANNY PHANTOM! I must find him so that I may gain my corrugated cardboard vengeance on him!..."The Box Ghost bellowed in his usual, obnoxious way._

 _"He's out now, so it looks like I'll be the one to kick your butt today...'Dani said cheekily as her hands started to glow bright green and she had a noticeable smirk on her face._

 _Since Dani was a scale 5 ghost and was still learning to fight and the box ghost wasn't all that powerful, it didn't take longer than 10 minutes for her to get the upper hand and leave the annoying spirit on a pain induced trance on the ground due to her constantly hitting him on the head._

 _ **"Ouch...** 'He groaned while Dani still hovered over him with a Fenton thermos in her hands._

 _"Later loser..."Dani said as she sucked the box-obsessed ghost into the cylindrical device and had a look of satisfaction on her face._

 _Wasting no time, she floated on her bed and immediately transformed back, safely landing on her bed, eager to get back to her videos. Unfortunately the force of her weight upon landed on the bed caused some of the items already on it to move or jump a bit. That included her poor, poor laptop that had_ _also moved and ended up falling, becoming a shattered mess on the ground much to her dismay._

 _"Uh oh..."She said upon seeing the state of her computer that was now totally broken and gulped when she realized she had a lot of explaining to do once her folks came home._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 _Present time_

"I had a fight with the Box Ghost in my room and my laptop ended up totaled...'Dani said vaguely, since it wasn't a total lie. Danny sighed before slapping his forehead, having a hunch that that wasn't the total truth...

"Danielle, you have to take better care of your stuff, mom and dad just replaced your laptop last month..."Jazz pointed out to her adoptive sister.

"It's not my fault that jerk Technus stole it to make another stupid robot suit last month..."Dani pointed out angrily.

"Break it up, please...I had a long day and I want some quiet, Dani... look, if it will keep you two from trying to kill each other, you can use my laptop to watch your show..."Danny said reluctantly, earning a bright smile from his little sister who immediately let go of the laptop, causing Jazz to almost stumble but thankfully no damage was done.

"Oh, _thank you, thank you, thank you_ big brother...'Dani said happily before kissing his cheek and immediately ran to his room to get it.

"You're welcome but you're on your own when mom and dad come home and you have to tell them..."Danny said but he was ignored as his little sister was already out of his sight, obviously too eager to watch her program to even care.

"You do realize you might not be getting it back..."Jazz pointed out to her brother who sighed..."So where we you?..."She asked her brother.

"Just finished the usual patrol, no ghosts tonight but I managed to stop a bank robbery and that's it..."Danny said to his sister.

"Anything new happen at school?...'Jazz asked.

'Same as always, fans keep pestering me, the press still tries to find ways to sneak into the school to get on my case and Paulina keeps bugging me about being her prom date...speaking of which, Sam and Amberline are still fighting with her for the crown, you won't believe what she tried to do...she tried to sabotage Amberline's clothes during gym time but luckily Sam had managed to fix it before class...'Danny said, feeling angry at his stalker for messing with his friend and feeling relieved that she and Sam had managed to fix that situation before it became a real problem.

"Amberline again?...'Jazz commented, looking down.

"What does that mean?..."Danny asked her in a suspicions tone.

"You have been spending quite a lot of time with her lately..."Jazz pointed out.

"So what if I am, she's my friend...What's with you Jazz?..."Danny demanded, wondering why his sister was acting so cold at the mention of his friend.

"Danny, there's something about that girl that just rubs me the wrong way...don't tell me that you didn't notice the dirty looks she sent you when we all went to the Nasty Burger that one time..."Jazz pointed out, remembering the girl's somewhat anti-social behavior form that day along with several other instances.

"That was forever ago Jazz and me and Amberline talked about it, the reason she seemed a little...abrasive was because she had thought that I might have been some jerky celebrity but we talked it over..."Danny said with a sigh.

Jazz remained silent, she knew maybe she was being a but harsh but she still got a strange feeling about that girl, she couldn't explain it but it felt that she had seen her before they had officially met, and upon hearing her singing a few days ago, that strange familiarity seemed stronger but she couldn't explain it for the life of it. her brother seemed completely convinced that the girl was harmless but Jazz was still curious.

The two siblings then went to their respective bedrooms, both needing to rest and have privacy. Once in his room, Danny laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling, wondering why on earth his sister was acing so strange about his friend. Sure maybe he and Amberline had started off on the wrong foot when they first met but things have changed and he really liked her.

 _'Amberline..."_ He thought as he thought about his newest friend.

Amberline was a really cool girl and he honestly liked hanging out with her. She was spunky, bold, outspoken, sarcastic and while she seemed to be pretty proud and had a temper on her, he could tell that she didn't have any malice in her antics. She was also a tough, funny and sarcastic girl whom was able to make him laugh. She was also pretty self-assured and unafraid due to not letting Paulina or anyone try to intimidate her and he respected that. Not only that but ever since he met her, not once did she make a big deal about his fame or his powers, it was like she honestly didn't care about them and he found himself appreciating the fact that she hadn't jumped him or tried to use his fame for her own advantage. If anything, she seemed determined to get respect and attention at school by her own merit, not because of her association with him.

Though at the same time, he sensed that there might be some vulnerability within her. He recalled the first two weeks after she transferred and how she seemed very distant and kept to herself, not to mention she seemed a little nervous when he or someone else tried to get closer to her, and would react with hostility. At first he was put off by it until he spent more time with her during the mermaid assignment and noticed more things about her. He couldn't explain it but it was almost like she was confused and angry, about what he wasn't sure but the longer they spent time together, he noticed she started loosening up and showing him the cool girl she was.

Now he considered her one of his friends and a good one at that, despite knowing her for only a few short months.

" _She really is something isn't she..._ 'Danny thought with a grin as he thought more about her.

He had to admit these last few months had been pretty tough on him, what with his break up with Sam and the media and his fans, especially Paullina bugging him more than ever. Amberline's appearance in his life had been a nice distraction during that time and now he could honestly say that he was feeling better. As much as things sucked at the beginning, things have gotten better for him. He had a new friend now he and Sam had agreed to remain friends.

" _Sam..."_ He thought about his ex-girlfriend.

It's been over a month since they had agreed to remain friends and while it had been pretty awkward at times, he was glad that they didn't lose the friendship between them. He had known Sam for most of his life and it would have devastated him if their friendship had been destroyed due to their failed romance. Even if they didn't love each other like lovers...He knew that she would always have a special place in his heart, just not the place he originally believed that she belonged.

As hard as things were at first, he felt better now and he knew that soon, they might be able to go back to what they used to have...Just being friends and hanging out with each other with out any awkwardness or tension between them.

 _"Maybe it really is better this way..._ 'He thought before he found himself dozing off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Sam Manson was by herself, leisurely taking a sip of water. She was aware that it was late and that not a lot of people were here at this time but she didn't really mind. She needed to get out of the house and away from her stupid parents. Ever since she and Danny had broken up, her parents had try setting her up with a bunch of rich losers, either the sons of their friends from the country club or some teenaged hot shot with an enormous ego, either way they were just some jerks who were only interested in her due to her fame for being a member of team Phantom and thus, she wanted nothing to do with them. This evening they had invited some creep named Adam Calder, some 18 year old wanna-be male model who had an unhealthy obsession with his hair and had leered at her during dinner when her folks weren't looking.

They claimed that Adam and his family had recently arrived to town and that this was a friendly dinner but Sam wasn't born yesterday and she knew they were trying to set her up with someone " _high class_ " now that she was no longer dating Danny, which they seemed upset about since they had enjoyed the status boost from her relationship.

"When are they just going to leave me _alone_? I don't want to date anyone, especially not some plastic gold digger with less personality than a mannequin...'Sam hissed as she sat by herself in the booth, slowly taking sips as she recalled how she managed to escape that situation.

She wasted almost no time getting out of there, she made the excuse to leave to use the bathroom and immediately snuck out the window and here she was, using the greasy restaurant as her sanctuary while she ignored her parent's phone calls until she felt it was safe to return home, not having to deal with Adams advances or lame pickup lines, as well as her mother's nagging.

Either way, she really needed to be alone right now...

She honestly didn't want to even think about boys or a relationship for a while, maybe ever. She had broken up with Danny only a while back, someone whom she had a crush on for a very long time and who had also been her best friend since kindergarten. As much as she realized that they didn't work out as a couple and that she was happy that they remained friends, she was still pretty sure she wasn't ready for dating yet...

Suddenly an image of Amberline and Danny on the couch flashed through her eyes before shaking her head.

"Stop that...it has absolutely nothing to do with anything..."Sam muttered, wondering why she felt so weird by the memory.

"Talking to yourself in public...that means your cracking up or rehearsing for a play, mind telling me which is it...'A voice suddenly called out and Sam turned around to see a boy around her age approach her and she sighed upon recognizing him.

He was a tall, thin, almost lanky looking boy with light blonde hair and green eyes and he was wearing a green hoodie along with an amused grin on his face. It was Christopher, a boy who was one of the most frequent protesters during her environmental rallies. Christopher was their newest recruit since he a few months ago, before the Disasteroid to be more precise. Sam considered him an acquaintance at best and she had a few things in common with the boy due to his love of nature and his own veganism, though he seemed to fancy himself as a comedian as well.

"Hello Christopher. .."Sam said unenthusiastically to the boy.

'Hey Sam, what brings you here at this hour?...'The boy, Christopher asked to the gothic female.

"I needed some time to myself, you?...'Sam asked.

"Just getting some take out...Mind telling me why your down...more so than usual that is?..."He joked, though Sam was unamused. Sensing this, he stopped..."I mean it, is something up?...'He asked in a more concern voice.

"Not really, just dealing with idiotic parents who want to play matchmaker but somehow I'll survive..."Sam sighed.

"Bummer..."He said as he took a seat in the booth, right across the gothic girl.

"Yeah...'Sam said looking down.

"I think I have an idea on getting them off your back, at least for a while..."Christopher said.

"What is it?..."Sam asked in a curious tone.

"Go out with me and tell them that, that way they can't try to set you up if your already with someone..."Christopher said with a flirty look and eye wiggled an eyebrow, though Sam wasn't exactly swayed.

"I'll think I'll pass..."Sam said with an eye roll while the blonde boy didn't look discouraged in the slightest.

"Oh well...My offer still stands if ya change your mind...'He said with a wink to the goth who rolled her eyes once more.

Another thing about Christopher was that he was a bit of a flirt, even when they first met he hit on her when he had joined her rally. Sam could still remember that day.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _About 2 months before the Disasteroid_

 _Sam Manson was currently in the park trying to get signatures for her group. They were currently trying to protest against Vlad's anti-environmental act of chopping down the local woods to make a new mini-mall and Sam wasn't about to let that creep destroy nature just to spite her and her friends._

 _"Please sign my petition against the demolition of our local woods...'Sam asked to a random pedestrian who signed._

 _"Thank you..."She said graciously before trying to get another signature. She needed at least a thousand to send to the city council by the end of the week and she had only managed to get about 200 so far.  
_

 _"Where do I sign?..."Was heard and Sam turned around to see a boy around her age._

 _"Right here, by doing this, your helping preserve mother nature and all of her splendor...'Sam said as she handed the clipboard to the boy who signed._

 _"Well, glad I could be of service, especially to a fine thing like you..."The boy said with a wink and Sam's smile dropped upon that._

 _She didn't even bother to give him an answer other than an annoyed glare before turning to walk away before he got her attention again._

 _"Okay...Okay...I get ya...Not in the mood huh...that's okay...I can take a hint..."The boy said in a calm disposition._

 _"Do you even know what you signed up to support anyway?...'Sam accused, not liking the idea that a boy just signed not out of concern for nature but just as an excuse to hit on her._ _It reminded her too much of that phony Gregor or Elliot or whatever his name was. She had no time or energy to deal with cheap flirts like that, not now and not ever._ _  
_

 _"Of course, this is to support the preservation of about 100 square feat of our plantae brethren that our opportunistic mayor is willing to decapitate in order to make a quick buck..."The boy said with some anger in his voice, surprising Sam in the process._

 _"Uh, yeah that is it..."Sam said slowly, surprised by his sudden change in demeanor._

 _"Of course I know about it, since I'm in that protest..."The boy pointed out._

 _"You are?...'Sam questioned, she didn't recall seeing this boy in any of her previous rallies._

 _"Well, I will be anyway, you just tell me when and where and I'll be there...'The boy said to her and Sam raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging._

" _Tomorrow we're leading a protest by the woods to stop the bulldozers, Masters might be a total jerk but even his workers can't stop the civil right to protest..."Sam said confidently to the boy._

 _"Then I'll be there..."The boy said before turning around and Sam blinked at how quick he changed demeanor once more until she realized something._

 _'Hey wait...um...What's your name?..."She asked the boy._ _  
_

 _'Oh how rude of me, I suppose introduction is in order, my name is Christopher Morgan..."The boy, Christopher said, complete with a bow._

 _'Sam Manson..."Sam said flatly, though she tried not to laugh at his antics._

 _"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Manson but I should be heading out now, nice talking to you..."The boy, Christopher said before walking in the other direction._

 _Sam only stood there before snapping out of it. She decided not to make too big of a deal of it. Christopher seemed like a flirt but at least his concern in her cause seemed genuine and she would settle for that. Realizing that she was burning day light, she went back to gather more signatures._

 _No matter what, she wanted to make sure that Vlad would not be able to get away with hurting what she loved and care for more than anything in the world._

 _Whether it was Danny or mother nature herself._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 _Present time_

That was how it was, since that day Christopher had participated in all of her environmental protests and he seemed to have a talent for picking up signatures as well, though for some reason he would also flirt with her any chance he got. That however stopped when she started dating Danny and Christopher stopped his flirtations and even after they broke up, he hadn't made a move...at least until now that is.

Before anything else could happen an employee got his attention.

"Well it looks like my order is ready...I'll be seeing ya Sam..."Christopher said as he got up to get his order.

"Yeah...See ya...'Sam said as she watched him walk out the door.

Sam sighed, before taking another sip of her drink. She knew that Christopher was a nice guy and he was harmless unlike those other sleazes whom have been hitting on her since her big break up but...She really didn't want to deal with boys right now, whether it was her parent's blatant matchmaking or Christopher flirtations, she just wasn't interested or even ready to consider another guy yet.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating and she sighed when she saw it was her parents once more. She let it ring out before turning it off. She then decided to get another soda and she knew she was stuck here for at least another hour or so.

She didn't mind really...

* * *

 _Back in the Ghost Zone_

Ember and Kitty had just finished eating and decided to go back to window shopping for a bit, which subsequently resulted in real shopping instead. They had just gotten out of another shoe store and Ember was admiring her brand new sandals.

"Now this is what I'm talking about...'Ember said as she and Kitty had exited the little shop.

"I told ya girl...Nothing like a little retail therapy to strengthen the female bonding experience...'Kitty said as she glanced at her new boots in her bag.

As the two ghouls turned the corner in order to find another shop, Ember cursed when she saw Skulker walk out of some sporting goods store and he immediately spotted her.

"Ember...""He said loudly much to the singer's chagrin.

"Let's just ignore him...'She whispered as she and Kitty floated away only for Skulker to go right in front of them and Ember knew there would be no two ways about this.

"What do you want Skulker, I was actually having a pleasant evening..."Ember said sourly to him.

"You still haven't answered for destroying my suit and attacking me unprovoked ..."Skulker said angrily as he recalled his insane ex choose to attack him for no real reason.

" _Oh I was provoked alright you jerk..._ 'Ember thought angrily but wisely kept quiet. She was still angry at Skulker for putting her human form in danger and hurting Danny, as well as nearly hurting Maggie as well. She really enjoyed turning his suit into scrap metal that time.

"Aren't you even going to apologize...'Skulker demanded, making Ember even angrier.

"I don't see why I should..."Ember shouted.

"Why you little-...'Skulker growled as he pulled out a missile while Ember still looked defiantly at him.

"Bring it on, bub..."Ember said as she soon found herself in another fight with her idiotic ex-boyfriend.

Kitty sighed as she chose to sit back and watch until Ember got this out of her system. She saw the two of them attack each other, Ember with her guitar which surprisingly seemed to have more juice than usual and sent a mighty blast which Skulker somehow just managed to avoid. The fighting would have continued with Ember as the obvious winner had it not been from a group of ghostly security guards come to them to break the fight.

"Break it up you two, no fighting is allowed in the plaza...Take it somewhere else before I call the Ghost Zone police force ..."A guard shouted, separating the hunter and the singer who were still glaring at each other.

"Consider yourself fortunate that I have better things to do this evening..."Skulker commented, making Ember even angrier.

"You're the one who came up to me, picking a fight..."Ember shouted only to be ignored as the hunter ghost's flew away.

"Jerk...'Ember muttered as he jetted away from the area.

"Remind me again why you went out with him..."Kitty said as she glanced to her fuming friend.

"Temporary insanity...Let's go...'Ember said as she and the biker babe went back to their shopping.

"Who was that character?..."Was heard and Ember turned around to see a tall, male ghost approach her.

It was a tall, green, muscular ghost with red eyes and a noticeable scar on his face. He had dark red hair and was wearing a dark overcoat, white shirt and some jeans. He was also looking at the two girls with some interest in his eyes.

"Her ex-boyfriend...'Kitty said on behalf of Ember.

"I can understand the ex part...That ain't no way to treat a lady after all...'The ghost said as he eyed the two girls, Ember in particular and neither were amused.

"Do I know you?...'Ember asked in annoyance with her arms crossed.

"No but that can easily be fixed...The name's Rancor, just your typical mercenary ghost..."Rancor said as he sent Ember a smile that showed off a pair of surprisingly white teeth on his otherwise scarred face.

"Ember Mclain..."Ember said in annoyance.

"Kitty..."She said in a similar tone.

"You must be a little stressed from dealing with that creep, how's about I take you and your friend out, maybe get a drink or two..."He said in a suggested tone to Ember who sent him a glare.

Rancor honestly liked what he saw. He had just finished a job for Plasmius and got a heap of cash so he had come here to the Plaza to unwind a bit. However, he saw a fight happen nearby but his eyes landed on the feisty little babe in the middle of it. Rancor knew what he liked and he liked what he was seeing right now. Ember was a hottie and her friend was pretty easy on the eyes too.

"I have a boyfriend..."Kitty said not-so-subtly to the ghost, already knowing his intentions.

"And I'm not interested...'Ember said coldly though Rancor didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"Sassy girl I take it...my favorite..."He said flirtatiously to the azure haired pop idol who was becoming less and less amused by him.

She didn't take kindly to Rancor or his advances. Ember knew that he wasn't a bad looking guy and he was pretty fit but she could see his " _gentleman act"_ 100 miles away. She had tangled with a lot of flirtatious scum who tried to get into her pants, they would all give her cheesy pick up lines or send her cheep trinkets as if she was easy or something. Ember dated quite a bit in her time but she considered that she had standards.

Rancor might be offering but she was not interested in the slightest.

However before she could comment, a phone started ringing and she turned to see that it was Rancor's phone. The male ghost picked it up.

"Hello...What?...Now?...But I just-...Alright...I'll be there in half an hour...'He said with a sigh before hanging out.

'Sorry ladies but I got a business call...We should continue some other time..."Rancor said, thinking he was being slick or something.

 _"As if..."_ Ember thought before Rancor handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Here's my card, call me if ever need my help...or if you just want to see me..."He said suggestively before leaving the area.

Ember looked in disgust at the card with the phone number before crumpling it in her hand and tossing it in a nearby trash can.

"Creep...'Kitty commented as she watch Ember throw away the phone number, obviously not impressed by Rancor at all.

"Let's go back to shopping...I got a ton of work for tomorrow, and I want to wipe the last 20 minutes from my mind...'Ember said as she thought about her encounter with her ex and Rancor and how she wasn't in a good mood because of them

The two female ghosts had left to go back to their shopping trip, entering countless shops and buying a boat load of clothes, shoes and accessory and Ember soon found herself satisfied. It's been a while since she just got to hang out and chill as Ember Mclain and she knew that Kitty was right, she needed this break from her human role and the work that came with it.

The two best friends shopped until they almost literally dropped and Ember felt more upbeat now.

Friday nights were definitely meant for fun.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _Call me Amberline_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Christopher Morgan is an OC whom I used in my _'Cupid's Wrath"_ fanfic. He played a minor role there but that might be different here...or maybe not.

I guess we should just wait and see.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Spectre Kid,** **Wiseguy2415, VanguardLuard** and **Cyberactor15:** Thanks everyone, that scene was my favorite to right and I'm glad you all clearly enjoyed it.

 **Neko Jackun** and **Kosmic** : thanks

 **Invader Johnny:** It would certainly be dramatic but as I always say, we have to wait and see how the story goes about...

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people and don't forget to review :)**_


	30. Call me Amberline

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 30: Call me Amberline_**

 _A few days later_

It was another, typical school week for the students of Casper High. Students were returning from their two day vacation and were grumbling that they had another week of quizzes, books and teacher's dirty looks. It wasn't so bad since many students got to hang out with their friends, afterschool teams and activities and also, for another interesting predicament that was brewing.

The rivalry between A-Lister Paulina Sanchez and new comer Amberline Lain was getting more and more intense with each passing day as they both competed for the title of this year's prom queen.

With her awesome concert last week, along with her constant one-upping the Latina beauty, it was hard to say which girl will become queen that night. But one thing was for certain, Lain was now one of the subjects of fascinations within the high school. Especially since she was now free of her crutches and could walk again on her own.

Which is what she was doing right now, the auburn-red hair girl was walking through the halls of Casper High, finally free from her ankle-brace and her ears were picking up on some gossip that was about her.

The _good_ kind…

 _"_ _That new girl moved from Wisconsin~"_

 _"_ _I saw Amberline Lain wear a crop top and sandals, so I bought a crop top and sandals~"_

"That Amberline Lain girl is totally awesome~"

 _"_ _Her singing is amazing and I heard that she's planning on becoming a rock star~"_

 _"_ _That Lain babe is hot, she might even be hotter than Paulina herself`~"_

 _"_ _I love it when thing go my way…_ 'Ember though with a smirk as enjoyed the attention she was getting.

The auburn haired girl turned the corner but her eyes saw her competition that was only 10 yards away but Paulina saw her and sent her a nasty glare, one that she sent back ten-fold.

 _"_ _I really can't wait for this prom business to be over with…"_ Ember thought as she went back to her business.

Her eyes however glanced at the blonde, popular girl who was following Paulina almost like a shadow. Star, who would soon become what she needed to bring that pink brat down for good. Wanting to know what they were talking about, Ember quickly hid in the bathroom and became invisible and was now eavesdropping on the two popular girls. And surprise, _surprise_ , they were talking about her.

"I can't stand this Star, why the heck is everyone still fixated on that wanna-be new girl?..."Paulina said angrily to her satellite.

 _"_ _The only wanna-be around here is you, princess…_ 'Ember thought angrily at the comment before turning her focus on Star.

"Calm down Paulina, no matter what, you will win…"Star said, trying to placate the more popular girl.

"It's not enough that I win this thing but I want to grind that girl into dust…make her regret ever thinking she could mess with me…'Paulina said acidly to the blonde who didn't even flinch, obviously being used to her anger outbursts.

" _Issues…_ 'Ember thought in regards to Paulina's outburst.

The invisible halfa girl kept listening in on their conversation and saw Paulina ordering or yelling at Star for everything she said and Ember saw the blonde girl look miserable but tried to hide it with a mask of peppiness.

It was obvious that Paulina was making her miserable…and that would make her even easier to manipulate.

"Anyway Star, did you remember to get my homework from that loser Mikey for math?...'Paulina said as she was looking at her nails.

"Yeah, it's all here…'Star said as she handed the homework to the other girl.

"Good, anyway, I got to get going. My Danny is awaiting me…"Paulina said with a dreamy voice before leaving the blonde and their unknown eavesdropper alone.

" _Pathetic…"_ Ember said as she shook her head. Her obsession with her friend had always been annoying but now it was just becoming sad with how stubborn she still was about it.

The ghostly diva turned to the blonde girl who soon was being flirted with one of the jocks and she noticed the forced smile on her face. It was obvious that she was still reeling a bit at being bossed around by her supposed best friend.

 _"_ _They are making this almost too easy…_ 'Ember thought sinisterly before leaving that spot, more ideas forming in her head on how to turn the two against each other.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

A certain young gothic teenager was at her locker and sighed upon getting another letter from her secret admirer. She's been getting them for almost three weeks straight, and unlike the cheesy, sappy love letters you see in some lame teen drama, the ones she has gotten are a little more…unique to say the least, and pretty gothic as well.

 ** _"_** ** _You are my gorgeous nightmare_**

 ** _My one true love, my faithful darkness_**

 ** _We may be dark souls at heart_**

 ** _But when I'm with you I feel as if_**

 ** _I'm in the light once more"_**

"I'll give him this much, he sure has a way with words…"Sam said before placing the dark, love note back in her locker.

She's been getting messages like this about two, sometimes three times a week and at first, she was annoyed by them. Sam wasn't the kind of girl that got all gushy over a secret admirer, but a part of her, being a female, she couldn't help but feel a little flattered by the attention.

The fact that the guy was being anonymous was at least a sign that he wasn't a desperate fan boy…at least she hoped that was what it meant.

"Hey Sam…'Amberline came up to her.

"Oh hey…"Sam said to her friend.

"What do you have in your hand?...'Amberline asked in a curious tone.

"Oh…it's nothing…"She said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure?..."She asked once more.

"I said it's nothing, just a note from some guy…"Sam said in a deadpan tone but her eyes widen when she saw the grin on the other girl's face as she read the small piece of paper.

"No way, someone sent you a love note, that's a huge deal…Who's it from?...'Amberline asked with an excited tone.

"I don't know, he never writes his name…."Sam said with a sigh as she saw Amberline look more excited.

"A secret admirer, that's so cool…"The auburn haired girl commented while her friend shrugged.

"Eh…if that's what you're into…'Sam said with disinterest.

'What's wrong Sam, you don't seem too happy about it?...'Amberline asked in confusion.

"I'm just not in the mood alright, incase everyone in this world forgot, I just broke up with Danny a while ago…I'm…I'm just not ready is all…'Sam said with a sigh.

"Oh…I see…"Amberline said in a sympathetic tone. Both girls decided to change the subject before it became even more awkward.

"So, glad to see that brace is gone for good…"Sam said.

"You're not the only one…'Amberline said and even twirled around, happy to be walking on her own two feet again.

"So anyway Amberline, I was wondering if…I dunno…maybe you want to hang out later…"Sam started.

"You mean more planning to overthrow the princess…"Amberline said with a smirk.

"Actually…I was wondering if maybe we could take a break tonight…I was thinking more like you could come over to my place…I did promise to show you my record collection…"Sam said to the other female who nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun…"Amberline said.

'Cool…'Sam said, feeling pretty good.

She knew that she was probably taking a fast step. She had just invited Amberline to her house and she could only imagine what her reaction will be once she sees the Manson manor in all its supposed " _glory"._ Sam didn't like bringing up her family's wealth if she could avoid it, but she felt that she could trust Amberline and not to mention her grandmother had expressed interest in meeting the other girl.

Besides, what could go wrong with just inviting her new friend to hang out like normal girls do?

"Hey girls…"A new voice said and both girls turned around to see Danny walking up to them.

"Hey Danny…"Sam said.

"Hey Danny…"Amberline said smiling.

"Glad to see your brace is finally off Amberline…"Danny said.

"Thanks, so how's everything going with you?...'The auburn haired girl asked casually.

"Nothing much, ghost attacks, interrupts my beauty sleep, we exchange witty banter, I kick ghost butt and then try and rush along my morning to avoid another tardy…"Danny said with a shrug.

"Who was it this time?..."Sam asked in concern.

"No one important, just the Box Ghost who seriously needs to find a new hobby….'Danny said with annoyance.

 _"_ _Stupid Box Ghost…"_ Ember thought before she resumed chatting with her friends.

She still found this a bit surreal to say the least. Just a few months back at the most, she had a blatant hatred for both Phantom and the Goth girl before her. They had always interfered with her plots and for a long time, Ember held no hesitation with the idea of getting rid of both of them in order to finally achieve her ambitions. But that was practically a lifetime ago, and she now saw the two of them as her friends….very good friends I might add. Danny had proven to her that he was more than just a wanna-be hero and that he truly cared about her and Sam was a really cool girl. She felt comfortable around her the same way she felt comfortable around Kitty.

They were her friends…She liked them…and they cared about her….

But would they still care for her once they knew the truth?…

' _Stop that…Of course they will…I know they will…I just need more time to think of how to break it to them…_ 'Ember thought stubbornly as she tried to chase that bad thought away.

She knew that at some point she would have to tell them about who she really was…but she needed a straight story that wouldn't somehow undo the bond she has developed with them.

She decided that she didn't want to think about that, at least not now. She wanted to think about how soon, she'd win her bet and get her payback on Paulina and that later today, she would be at Sam's house to listen to her KISS collection.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Manson manor_

To say that Amberline/Ember was in shock would have been an understatement. Upon arriving to Sam's house, which in turn was probably the fanciest home she's ever been in besides the series of luxury hotel's she briefly spent her nights in during her first time in the human world.

"You live here?...'Ember blurted out as she looked around the fancy home.

"What?...Too much?...'Sam asked in an awkward tone.

"Just…just a tad.,."Ember managed to get out once she got out of her shock.

"I know that this is a shock…my family is actually filthy rich…"Sam said, feeling more awkward than ever, especially with the surprised look on her friend's face.

"For real? Damn…"Ember commented.

There was an uneasy silence between the two and Sam was getting unnerved by it. She let out a sigh and turned to the other female.

"Come on Amberline, I know that you have questions, just get on with it already.,…"Sam said in an irked tone, surprising the auburn-haired girl.

"It's just…I dunno…This is a bit of a surprise but hey, so you're rich, I guess that's cool…"Ember said with a shrug.

Sure, she was momentarily surprised to discover that her gothic, nature-loving friend came from a place like this, Ember took it better. Besides, Ember was also loaded as well, though she wasn't planning on telling anyone soon about that and she could tell that, for whatever reason, Sam almost seemed embarrassed by the mention of her wealth.

Though she wondered why to be honest….

"You're taking this a lot better than Tucker did when he first found out, kept asking constant questions about stuff me and my family have or haven't bought…'Sam said.

"I guess the thing I am curious about is that…I dunno, most rich kids I've come across were always so spoiled and mean and always part of the A-Listers...and you're not like that…'Ember said to her friend.

She wasn't lying, during her first lifetime, the only rich kids she knew from school were Alexandria, David, Karen and a few other's whom names she has long forgotten. They were no different than Paulina, Dash and the rest of their stupid little club, always thinking they could mess with her and get away with it.

Sam was the exact opposite. She was honest, she hated the popular kids and she seemed like a real person with feelings. That was why Ember grew to care for her as a friend.

"Thanks…"Sam said with a smile as she sat down.

"Anyway, I know that I can trust you to keep this between us right?..."Sam said. It wasn't a statement, so much as a request but Ember nodded.

"Sure, if that's what you want…but if you don't mind me asking Sam, why don't you want anyone to know?..."Ember asked in a curious tone.

"I just don't need popularity, especially if I have to buy it and the less gold-diggers and con-friends I have, the better…'Sam said with a serious tone.

Ember blinked before seeing her point. Now that she thought about it, she could suddenly see a bunch of people trying to suddenly butter up Sam due to her money, they were already trying with her fame. She could see a person like Sam, who's so hard core and always voiced her hatred of anything shallow and vain, would absolutely hate having something like this become public knowledge.

Besides, if she actually did show off her money and join the A-Listers, she would have to hang out with Paulina and Dash all the time and Ember knew another reason why her gothic friend preferred to keep her family's income to herself.

Anyway, both girls were on their way to see Sam's collection only for a little old lady on a scooter to ride up to them.

"Hello bubeleh, how was school today?...'The little old lady said with a warm smile.

"It was good grandma…'Sam said.

"Who's your friend dearie?..."Sam's grandma asked, gesturing to the auburn haired girl.

"This is Amberline Lain, grandma…the one I told you about…'Sam said.

"Aw, so it's you…"Ida said before looking the young girl straight in the eyes.

 _"_ _What's with her?..."_ Ember thought as she wondered about the old woman.

There was a brief stare off between the two, though Ember wondered what this was all about. Suddenly Ida smiled at her and extended her hand and Ember wondered if the old lady gave her some kind of test and she somehow past it….with her eyes?

"Hello Amberline, I am Ida Manson, I'm Sam's grandmother, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you…'Ida said kindly.

'It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Manson…'Amberline said shaking hands with the old woman.

"Just " _Ida"_ is fine dear…"Ida said with a warm smile on her wrinkly face…."So, I take it, this is some more planning for your campaign?...'She asked.

"Not tonight grandma, were just gonna be hanging out a bit…'Sam said to her grandmother.

"What's this I hear of a campaign?..."A new voice popped in.

Ember turned round to see a red haired woman in a fancy dress with a lot of expensive looking jewelry come in with a smile so big, it was creeping Ember out a bit.

"Nothing mom, now if you excuse me, me and Amberline got stuff to do…'Sam said, in a hurry to get her friend away from her mother as soon as possible.

"Now Sammy, that's not polite, the least you can do is introduce me to your…guest…."Pamela said to her daughter, as she eyed the other girl.

"Mom, this is Amberline…Amberline, this is my mother Pamela…Okay, introductions are over….'Sam said snarkily to her mother.

"It's…uh…nice to meet you Mrs. Manson…"Ember said awkwardly, not liking how the woman had looked at her…or her clothes more specifically, though she kept giving that almost plastic-like grin.

"It's nice to meet you as well Amberline…Anyway Sam, I was wondering-…"Pamela however was cut off by her rebellious daughter.

"If it involves the words _"country club_ ", _"floral print_ " or " _the son of a friend of mine_ ", I think I'll pass…"Sam said acidly before grabbing Amberline's arm, dragging her away from her mother.

All the while, Ember was wondering what she had just witness there.

* * *

 _In Sam's room_

"I'm sorry about my mom…"Sam said, obviously feeling embarrassed before lying on her bed.

'Eh…it's alright…parents, what are you going to do…"Ember said with a shrug.

She knew firsthand how nosy and pesky a mother could be but from what she could see, Sam's mother Pamela wasn't yet at the level of Anne Mclain was…Not wanting to think about that, she kept admiring Sam's room.

It was dark purple and black with a lot of dark and gothic decorations. It definitely reflected the dark, edgy girl she had grown fond of the last few weeks.

Soon they were looking over Sam's record collection and Ember was completely impressed by it. The Goth girl had practically one of every single KISS record ever made! And in limited edition, autograph, museum quality like condition!

"I can't believe you have the first KISS album, autograph by all four members!..."Ember exclaimed, almost drooling at the sight of the names _Gene Simmons, Peter Criss, Ace Frehley_ and _Paul Stanley_ on the record.

"My grandma gave it to me for Hanukkah last year…"Sam said with a shrug as she watch with interest how her friend's eye lit up with each record she saw.

She could tell that she was really into older bands.

"You really like KISS don't you?...'Sam commented.

"Duh! They rock and one day I am going to be even bigger than they were…'Amberline said with a shrug.

"Best of luck with that…"Sam said.

"So which is your favorite song?..."Sam asked.

 _"_ _I wanna rock n all nite~…and party every day~…"_ Ember playfully sung that, earning a grin from Sam.

"What about you?...'Ember asked.

"To be honest, my favorite is tied between _"God of thunder_ " and " _Unholy"…"_ Sam said with a grin.

Ember honestly had to admit it fit. Those were some of KISS's darkest songs and given how much Sam liked to live on the edge, it made sense. The two girls kept conversing a bit more, until Ember, out of curiosity more than anything, couldn't help but add…

"So what was that about floral print?..."Ember asked before taking a sip of her cola.

"Oh nothing, just my parents basically trying to control my life and make me their little mannequin but it's nothing for you to worry about…"Sam said with a tone that sounded casual but with an underline of _"please-drop-it-already"._

"Uh…okay…'Ember said, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden.

"So anyway Sam, speaking of mannequin's…I was planning on doing some shopping tomorrow…you wanna come?...'Ember asked.

"Sure, sounds like might be fun to do some shopping with a gal pal…'Sam said, surprising Ember a bit.

"Haven't you…I dunno…done this before with Val or Danny's sister?...'Ember asked.

"Not really, I mostly just hung out with Danny and Tucker but they aren't exactly enthusiastic about shopping. Jazz and I hung out for a bit but…we have different tastes…same with Valerie…'Sam said, hoping her voice didn't sound like she was upset.

She really wasn't. She consider herself close to all of her friends but, she was the only goth in their group and well…okay, she's a sixteen year old girl and she mostly just hangs out with two boys, she only really started befriending Jazz just a little before the Disasteroid and she and Valerie had only really started spending more time together recently.

Was it really so wrong that she'd like at least someone to shop with and who didn't feel uncomfortable shopping at the gothic section of the mall?

"There's my favorite store in the mall called " _The Dark Angel",_ it's an all gothic fashion shop...I dunno if you want to but…"Sam was cut off by her friend.

"Sure, sounds cool and I could use a more edgy shift, maybe even figure out what outfit I'm gonna wear when I crash Paulina's stupid campaign party in a few weeks…'Ember said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, cool…" Sam said, not noticing the smile on her face just yet.

"We can also invite Val along and make it a girl's day out…"Ember suggested.

'Sure, sounds fun…'Sam said with a nod.

Both girls went back to chatting, talking about fashion, music and just basically any other topic as they made their plans for tomorrow. They were going to be hanging out as friends and having a girl's day.

What could go wrong?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _Girl's Day Out_**

* * *

 **AN:** Hey everyone, sorry that it took so long for me to update. The reason why I was a no-show was due to Hurrican Maria. I have the full explication on my profile page. But I am back to writing this and all my other stories.

It is so good to be back :)

Also I want to thank everyone here for giving me my **_300_** ** _TH_** review! You all are the best!

Also the gothic love poem used here was taken from " _Deep underground "_ and it's titled " **GOTHIC LOVE** ".

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **Spectrer:** Thank you, as I probably mentioned for all your other reviews :)

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thanks, I try :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, I wouldn't put it past Kitty to feel a _little_ jealous, given from what we have seen on the show.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Yeah that's a good description of Vlad at this point…

 **Mighty TAB X:** Well to be honest, his character just came to me. I tried to brainstorm several potential alternate love interests from Sam and I wanted him to be unique, not a male-Sam or a total copy of Danny as some fanfic writers tend to do with their OC's. I wanted him to have some things in common with Sam (his veganism and love for nature) but I also wanted to give him his own personality.

 **Meazm, VanguardLuard** and **Kosmic:** Thanks.

 **Lucian Naruto:** Well for now, I just wanna focus on Vlad being the bad guy. I currently don't have any plans to use Dan for this fic.

 **Guest(1):** Glad to know that you liked it.

 **Skater1ooo:** That was an excellent way on describing both Ember and Paulina (" _plastic and superficial, and hardcore and real),_ also I will not give any spoiler but I already have mentally created the direction where I want this story to go.

I won't give spoilers, but I will say that to wait and see.

 **Guest(2):** I sorta played a bit with your suggestion here about having Sam's mom try to butt in, if only a bit, thanks for the idea ;)

Also, no need to apologize. I'm happy with any kind of review and the fact that you like my fic enough to even bother.

Also thanks, and thank you and everyone else for helping me reach it.

 **Guest(3):** Please enjoy :)

 **LAVO:** Thank you LAVO, I am glad to know that you think so highly of my work :)

 **Starkiller93:** What is your story about? I am interested on knowing what kind of fic I helped inspired.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Yeah, I get that school takes a big chunk of our lives…

Anyways, glad to see that you still like my work :)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	31. Girl's Day Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 31: Girl's Day Out_**

 _The Next day_

Danny Fenton had just gotten out of class, grinning a bit of getting his biology test grade, happy to see he managed to get an 88/100. All that studying with Amberline really did help him out.

Biology was still one of his hardest classes next to math but Amberline was really smart and despite complaining about all the work Lancer and the other teachers assigned them, she was more than willing and happy to help him out. And as someone who spent nearly 2 years as a straight C student, a B+ in one of his hardest classes, even with the all the leeway the school has given him, was very welcoming.

Once in the halls, he saw his study partner just up ahead at a water fountain.

"Hey there…"He said with a friendly smile.

"Hey…Someone seems to be in a happy mood, I take it you did well on the test…"She said, having noticed his big grin.

"Does this answer your question?...'Danny said grinning as he proudly showed her his B+.

"That's awesome Danny…"She said happily, showing that dazzling smile on her face.

"So how did you do?...'Danny asked her.

"I got a 91…"She said casually, like it was nothing.

"You got an A, that's so great Amberline…"He said smiling, feeling happy for her.

'Anyway, I wanted to say thanks again for studying with me all weekend, you really helped me out there…"He said in an appreciative tone.

"Anytime Danny…"She said, sending that pretty smile once more.

One that he has grown to like…quite a lot to be honest. Soon the two teens kept walking and talking together, both enjoying each other's company.

"So, any plans for afterschool?...'He asked her suddenly as he watched her get something from her locker.

"Me, Sam and Val are going shopping right after school, it's supposed to be a girl's day…"She said with a shrug.

"Oh…A girl's day, huh?...'Danny said, now knowing it would be pointless to invite himself along, like he originally had been hoping. Shaking it off, he addressed her again, this time sporting a more nervous expression on his face.

"Anyway Amberline…I…uh…Do you like bowling?..."He asked her suddenly.

"Huh, well…I dunno…I haven't really tried it, why?..."She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I'm pretty good at bowling and I was wondering if this Saturday… if you wanna go…I could show you the ropes…It'll be fun…"Danny said, feeling a little awkward.

Ember blinked a bit at the request, wondering why he looked a little…shy was the only word she could describe it as. She however sent him a small smile and nodded.

"Sure, I guess I can…So, are Sam, Tuck and Val coming as well?...'She asked suddenly.

"Actually Tuck has a big meeting that day and Val isn't really into bowling…I was actually wondering if it could just be you and me…."He said but noticed her eyes widening…"As friends, I mean…"He said the last part quickly, feeling even more shy right now.

Amberline suddenly blinked a bit and Danny felt very uneasy with the silence but smiled when he saw her slowly nodding her head.

"Alright cool…So, I'll pick you up around noon and then we'll go?...'He asked her.

Ember suddenly snapped out of her slight shock at that request and shook her head…Okay, she was willing to try and go bowling with Danny…alone…That part still surprised her, yes they have hung out and study alone without their other friends but…this seemed different, though she couldn't really explain it. Anyway, she realized he just asked a dangerous question…or at least it was dangerous for her. Using her survival instincts, she just gave him an eye-roll and a playful smirk, trying to cover what she really felt deep down.

"Oh please Danny, this is the 21st century, who says I can't be the one to pick you up?..."Ember said, trying to sound as playfully sarcastic as possible in hopes that to get him to change his mind about picking her up.

She wasn't ready to show him where she lived yet…It was in the Ghost Zone and she still wasn't ready on telling him about _that_ part of herself just yet.

"Okay, okay…Well, Ms. Modern-21st-century-woman, I'll be seeing you Saturday at my house, say 12-ish?..."He asked with a playful grin.

"Yeah, 12-ish…"Ember said with a nod.

Soon Danny left for his next class, leaving the auburn-haired girl alone with her thoughts.

' _So it's just gonna be the two of us_?...'Ember wondered a bit.

Maybe she had imagined it but it almost seemed like Danny had been…well, _flirting_ with her and she knew what the implication of a teenage boy and girl going bowling _alone_ meant but…I dunno…They were friends, he cared about her and she knew she liked him as a good friend but…

The brief moment on the couch when she landed on him and locked gazes with him suddenly flash through her mind, before shaking her head and trying to fight down a blush she was worried was on her face right now.

" _Steady girl…Settle down….Things are complicated enough now as it is, don't go muddy it up_ …"She thought stubbornly.

It was just bowling with a friend, she shouldn't read too much into this. She had to get to class, she didn't need a tardy and risk getting detention on this day. She had plans with her new female friends and she wanted to go shopping with them this afternoon.

She could worry about any potential drama involving Danny later.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the mall_

Ember had just arrived to the mall with her two female friends with her. Sam was uncharacteristically excited as soon as they arrived to The Dark Angel which as its name implies, was very much gothic, occult and dark in sense and style. And Ember found herself liking it quite a lot. A lot of this dark, mysterious and somewhat dangerous style really took her interest.

"Wow…Pretty dark…I think I like it…"Amberline said to her gothic friend.

"I knew you would…"Sam said with an unusual grin on her face.

"Come on girls, let's do some shopping…"Valerie said, not being much for goth fashion but willing to look around in case there was something to catch her eye.

Soon all three girls were browsing around, eyeing, trying on and even criticizing the fashion they had to offer and Ember was feeling strangely excited here. She always loved shopping and even Haunt Topic didn't offer much " _dark_ " fashion compared to this place.

This is the kind of clothing store she knew her parents, especially her mother would have forbade her from ever entering…that made Ember like it all the more. The fashion was out there, it was dark but also alluring at the same time.

Just like her.

"Opinion?...'Sam asked after trying on some black lip gloss that was a free sample.

"Very much you Sam…'Ember said with a grin.

Ember didn't consider herself a Goth, she considered herself more hardcore than that but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a dark, cool outfit when she saw one.

And she just did….

She had been just idly browsing by the fake-leather and spikes section of the store until her eyes landed on one outfit and didn't want to look away.

"What do you think about this one Sam?...'Ember called to her friend who was checking out some spiked belt.

Sam came to look at the outfit her friend chose. It was a black and red corset like bodysuit with tight, black short-shorts and a black, spiked belt, it also had long, fingerless black gloves and black platform boots with a lot of buckles and straps on them. It was the alternative Goth style of dress that Sam found herself liking quite a bit. It was very much gothic but also eye-catching. It was the kind of fashion a lot of dark-goth like musicians would wear in order to stand out. The kind of rebellious clothes that just had to draw attention to it.

"I like it…Try it on and let's see how it looks on you…"Sam said.

Ember immediately went to the nearest changing room and five minutes later, was out wearing her new gothic-rock outfit.

"Damn girl, you look scary and good at the same time…"Valerie, who had been admiring some boots, commented as she saw her newly transformed friend.

"Thanks…'Ember said as she admired herself in the mirror.

It wasn't 100% like her regular rock star outfit but it was dark and she liked it. She knew that if she went out in this, people wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off her. That was what she was counting on for the upcoming party.

"I like it…I'm _so_ taking it…"Ember said, as she knew she finally found her next outfit for her next _grand_ performance.

"And I'm so taking these…"Sam said, gesturing to the large pile of black, tight and spiked clothes, boots and gothic jewelry she had. Ember actually blinked a bit before grinning. It was obvious that Sam was just as much female as the next person, she just had her own unique tastes, and Ember could relate to it.

"You got quite a haul, though I guess one of the perks of being rich is that you can buy whatever clothes you want…"Ember commented

"I'll have you know that I usually don't buy this much but I need a remedy after what my parents tried to do this morning…'Sam said in annoyance, scowling as she recalled her morning that started with another of her parents stupid attempts to make her more " _sunny"._

"Uh-oh…What was it this time? A polka dot sundress with a matching hat…"Valerie said, having already been subjected to Sam's own drama more than once already.

'Worse! They bought me this _stupid,_ overpriced long skirt _pink, frilly_ dress with white flowers on it that was more befitting on a preschooler and they were expecting to wear it…in _public_!...'Sam exclaimed dramatically with her arms out….'When are those two going to accept that I am not one of those frilly, floral-wearing plastic princesses!...'Sam complained to her two friends.

Ember tried to visualized and nearly shuddered at the image of her gothic, black wearing, edgy friend wearing the type of dress she just described and it was pretty _disturbing_ and Ember had lived in a zone filled with ghosts for just about three decades! She watched her friend complain about her parents, about how they always disapproved on her fashion choices and tried to turn her into some Paulina-copy and Ember couldn't help but feel a bad case of familiarity.

Sam wasn't the only one who had parents that tried to choose her clothes…but judging from her angry gothic friend and what she usually wore at school, her case wasn't as severe.

Though she doubted anyone else could have had a severe case as old Amberline Mclain.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _April of 1975_

 _14 year old Amberline Mclain was currently being yelled at by her mother Anne Mclain. It was 4 in the afternoon, her father was still at work and her little sister was at a play-date at one of their neighbors houses._

 _Leaving Amberline all alone to be yelled at by her mother over the type of clothes she brought home. Anne Mclain was a woman in her mid-30's, which wasn't surprising since most woman in her time got married as soon as high school was done and had kids not long after.. She had deep, red hair in a high-bun, blue eyes and she looked and dressed like a typical, suburban wife of the seventies. She also held a resemblance to the 14 year old girl she was currently berating._

 _"_ _But mom I-…'She started but was silenced by her mother's harsh glare._

 _"_ _No "buts" young lady! I will not have any daughter of mine trancing around town dressing up like a shameless little hussy!...'Anne said in a harsh tone._

 _Amberline couldn't believe this, it was just a form fitting dress that showed a little bit below the neckline. It wasn't that bad, Alexandria had one like this but in a different color and everyone else at school always tried to keep up with her, those who didn't were always laugh at._ _Amberline had went to the mall after school and bought it and was planning on sneaking it home but her mother aparently had eyes on the back of her head or something as she managed to catch her daughter before she could even take her cool new dress upstairs._

 _It wasn't fair!_

 _"_ _But mom, everyone at school is dressing like this…"Amberline pleaded, not wanting this to happen again._

 _"_ _Don't talk back to me young lady! Now give me the receipt, we are going back to that store and returning these so-called clothes and you will wear the dress I bought for you for school tomorrow…"Anne commanded._

 _Amberline cringed at seeing the outfit her mother chose for her. She didn't like it and her mother had very old fashion tastes…she was going to stick out like a sore thumb at school tomorrow for sure!_

 _"_ _But mom,…"She started but saw her mother's scowl and sighed, knowing that there was really no point in fighting about it._

 _Her mother always got her way, no matter what._

 _"_ _I can't stand this…"She thought as she found herself in her mother's car, driving back to the mall to return the cool outfit she so desperately wanted._

 _She was sick and tired of always dressing up in these nerdy, old-lady like outfits that Alexandria always made fun of her about. She wanted to dress differently and how on earth was she supposed to get David's attention if she still dressed in these hot, itchy and ultimately homely nerd clothes?_

 _Amberline knew this was going to stink but she knew that someday she would be free of this place and her mother's control. One day she would be on her own, as a famous singer and then she would get to buy and shop and wear whatever the hell she felt like._ _One day she would move out, one day she will gain the courage to stand up to her mother and one day she would be a famous singer. She would be a star and she would have the freedom to do whatever the heck she wanted._

 _She knew that she would…someday._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Ember shook her head, wanting to forget that stupid memory and go back to shopping and hanging out with her friends. Sam's mother might be a pest but from what she could see, at least Sam still more respect and freedom than her parents had given her when she was still alive the first time.

She didn't want to remember that…She wasn't that girl anymore and her parents no longer had any control over her.

They probably dead right now, she didn't know and she didn't care. That was what she tried to convince herself as she threw herself into her shopping, trying to forget about her past and those bad, bad memories that always, somehow found a way back to haunt her.

* * *

The shopping didn't end at the Dark Angle, as it was just the start of a long " _shopping spree"_ for the three young women. They had gone to several shoe stores, jewelry stands and even to the perfume aisle to browse and see if there was something there that would get there interest.

They continued until they made it to the Abyss, despite Sam's initial reluctance to enter that store. However, they were now there and Ember recalled the last time she was here and was thankful that she wasn't wearing the outfit that she…um… " _pick up"_ during her first time here.

The less trouble she brings herself, the better, especially when her friends were close by.

As the three girls kept admiring or criticizing everything the store had to offer, one of the employees came up to them.

"Hello there…is there anything I can-…Wait, I know you…"The girl with blue highlights said in an excited tone.

"Huh?...'Ember questioned, realized she was being addressed.

"It's you…You're that girl Amberline…the one who saved my little sister Maggie the other day…"The girl said, still excited.

"Oh, so your Mrs. Murray's other daughter, Zoe right?...'Ember said, now recognizing the girl from that day.

'Yeah, anyway I wanted to say thanks again for saving my little sis…'Zoe said in a truly appreciated tone.

"Aw, don't sweat it, I just did what anyone else would have done…"Ember shrugged and tried to fight down a blush on her face.

"Who's this Amberline?...'Valerie came up with Sam right behind her.

"This is Zoe Murray, remember the kid Maggie from the other day, well, this is her big sis…"Amberline explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember her, from that fight with Skulker…'Sam nodded as she recognized the girl.

'Hey, the names Zoe and welcome to the Abyss…"She said with a casual smile on her face… "So, anything you guys need that I can help with…'She said, not in the obnoxious salesperson kind of way but because she actually wanted to help.

"Nah, that's alright, we're just looking around and trying stuff…"Ember said with a shrug.

"Okay…"Zoe said.

"Zoe, I need you to unpack the new arrivals…'The store manager said to her employee from over the counter.

'Uh-Oh boss alert, see ya girls…'Zoe said as she went to do her job.

'See ya…'Ember waved.

'She seems nice…"Valerie commented as she eyed some shoes.

'Yeah…'Ember said as she continued her shopping trip.

As she and Valerie kept trying stuff on, Sam waited patiently for this to be over with. Okay, she didn't have a right to whine since they already did a haul at the Dark Angel and it was only fair that she go with them to another store of their choice if they wanted but Sam really felt out of place in the Abyss.

It was the kind of store that sold clothes only Paulina, Star and other spoiled brats just loved.

 _"_ _I hope no one else sees me here_ …'Sam groaned as she waited for the girl's to finish.

Her eyes landed on some of the clothes and caught a simple black tee that was almost out of place amongst the other clothes. Deciding that she might as well get something from here and that the tee at least was decent, she picked It up.

"Eh, I guess it's alright…'Sam shrugged as she placed it in her shopping bag. Soon all three of the girls were ready to make their purchase and no surprise, Zoe was at the register for them.

"Man, not a bad haul…"Zoe said, regarding the large amount of clothes amongst Valerie and Amberline, Sam being the sole exception since she only bought a tee.

"So what do you think of the Abyss?...'She asked casually as she did the transactions.

"Pretty cool, got an awesome pair of boots that I can't wait to use for school tomorrow…"Ember said, finding herself liking Zoe. She wasn't usually a very social person but there was just something about Zoe that made it hard not to like her.

'Anyway Amberline my shift ends in like 10 minutes… so I was wondering if it's alright if we grab a bite, as my way of saying thanks for the other day…'Zoe asked the auburn haired girl who blinked.

"You don't have to do that Zoe…"Ember insisted, not wanting to make her feel like she owed her something for saving her little sister.

"Come on, I insist…I know this great coffee cart here that's to die for…come on, it's my treat…'Zoe insisted once more time. Ember sighed and nodded, knowing that Zoe wasn't going to give up till she got her way.

'Okay, I guess I could go for a latte, what about you girls?...'Ember asked her two friends who have been quiet until now.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going for some coffee, what about you Sam?...'Val asked the goth who nodded.

"Sure, why not?..."Sam said.

Soon all three girls paid for their purchases and waited for Zoe's shift to end. Soon all four of them left to get some coffee together.

* * *

 _Later_

 _"_ _Mmmm…_ Gotta say Zoe, you did not lie…'Ember said, enjoying her latte with two sugars.

"Told ya…'Zoe said with a smirk….'What about you two?...'She asked the other two females.

"I like it…"Valerie said before taking another sip.

"Me too, glad to know that they have soy-milk chai…"Sam said as she enjoyed her vegan beverage.

Soon all four girls were walking and talking all four of them still holding their drinks.

"So anyway Zoe, I don't think I've seen you around Casper High…'Ember said to her new friend.

"Because I don't go there…I go to Amity Park academy of the arts…It's an alternative arts school on the other side of town…"Zoe said to the other girls.

"I heard about that place, it's supposed to have a department from dancing to theater and it's not supposed to be easy to get into…"Sam said in an impressed tone.

'I wasn't, it's my first year…I'm a freshman and let me tell you, it was murder with my audition…'Zoe said with a nostalgic smile on her face.

'What are you studying?...'Ember asked, feeling very interested.

"I'm a music student…'Zoe said.

"Really, what instrument do you play?...'Ember asked.

'I play the piano but I also help with the composition as well…'Zoe said like it was no big deal.

"Piano huh? That's cool…I'm a musician myself, I can play guitar like no other…'Ember said with her usual pride.

'Really?...'Zoe said.

"Yep and one day I'm gonna rock out with millions of fans screaming my name…'She said, no longer feeling worried of expressing this part of herself near her friend.

They knew she wanted to be a star and they were impressed by her skills.

"That's awesome, I'd like to hear you play sometime Amberline…Maybe one day I could play piano and you the guitar…maybe try a duet…"Zoe said with a playful grin on her face.

Ember blinked, she had a strict policy against duets…She was always the star of the show no matter what but she knew Zoe was just being friendly and she nodded. She actually was kind of interested in seeing how good she was at piano. She assumed that she must be given that she managed to get into a tough art school.

"Maybe…who knows?...'Ember said with a shrug. Ember was about to turn a corner but ended up bumping into someone and thus, her half empty latte ended up on the floor.

" **AH!** You ruined my shoes!...'The voice screamed and Ember saw that it was Paulina who she bumped into.

It was Paulina with Star right behind her, both carrying shopping bags and have been in deep gossiping that they hadn't even noticed anything. Ember looked down to see her latte on the floor and only a drop or two landed on Paulina's overpriced, white shoes that she was obsessed with.

"And you made me spill my drink, so I guess we're both having bad days…'Ember said with an eye-roll, unable to believe the bad luck of running into this hussy here.

As if she didn't deal with her enough at school!

"Do you know much these sandals cost?!...'Paulina shouted in outrage.

"Oh, cry me a river Paulina, it was just a drop and also, I don't care…"Ember said sharply.

Paulina was about to yell at her but Star tried to calm her down…."Ignore her Paulina, besides, you just bought a new pair of shoes, the latest designer Gucci's that are super cute remember…'Star said, wanting to avoid a fight since Val was here.

"You're paying for these…And I mean that both financially and literally…"Paulina shouted, her anger being evident.

"As if! One, it's just one tiny little drop of coffee and two, over my dead body!...'Ember shouted, being fully fed up and didn't even bother noticing the irony in her statement.

"Just beat it Paulina, Amberline and we have better things to do than deal with you!...'Sam spat, fully annoyed by Paulina's drama queen act.

"Whatever, I still got shopping to do! Have the find the perfect dress that will match my tiara when I'm crowed prom queen…'Paulina said with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh, what an adorable little fantasy world you live in Paulina…"Ember said mockingly, earning a growl from her competition.

"You really are playing with fire Lain! I'm not playing around here!...'Paulina said angrily.

"I'm not playing around either…"Ember said, not backing down.

There was a brief but intense stare off between the two, it was almost like there was fire in both of their eyes, glaring down at their competition. After what felt like forever, Paulina broke away with a " _hmpt"_ and sent them one last hard stare.

'Whatever, I'm out of here…"Paulina said as she took her shopping bag and left and didn't even bother to wait for Star who was still stunned by this.

"Ugh, wait up Paulina…"Star called as she left as well, grabbing her bags so not to miss Paulina since she was her ride home.

"What a pain…"Ember spat.

"In every possible way…"Sam said in the same kind of tone.

"You got that right…'Valerie nodded in annoyance, though she felt bad for Star who she knew was going to face some of Paulina's ire one way or the other.

Just like she used to face when she still used to foolishly follow her and the other popular kids.

"So you guys know Paulina Sanchez as well…"Zoe said, surprising the three girls as they forgot that she was still there.

"We're classmates…unfortunately…"Ember muttered the last part bitterly…"How do you know her?...'Ember asked.

"She's a regular customer at Abyss…'Zoe said with an eye-roll, obviously showing a dislike for her… "She's the most demanding and high maintaining customer I've ever dealt with since I started working there about six months ago but since she's a spoiled brat with a master card, my boss Yvonne loves her and I have to be nice, no matter how annoying she is…"Zoe said, with distance evident in her tone.

"Bummer…'Ember said, feeling sympathy for her since her job demanded that she be nice to a brat like the school princess.

"Speaking of which, I should be heading back, it was nice meeting you guys…'Zoe said.

"I was nice meeting you too Zoe, tell your mom we said hi…'Ember said as she watch the younger girl walk away.

Leaving only three girls, and only one of them who couldn't help but notice that at the far end of the mall, a very depressed looking blonde girl _re-entering_ the mall.

* * *

Star sighed, unable to believe that she left her cell phone in the mall. It was a new model and if she lost it, she knew that her dad wasn't going to be too happy with her. Paulina had ditched her, being unwilling to wait five minutes since she was in a bad mood due to her latest smack down with Lain.

"Whatever, I'll find my phone and call daddy to pick me up…'Star muttered, trying to fight down how potentially embarrassing that was.

She still had her learner's permit and she was supposed to take the test in a few weeks, which meant she still didn't have her license and thus, she still didn't have a car of her own yet.

"There you are…"Star said as she found her phone, which thankfully was still there.

She immediately tried to call her dad but to her dismay, she couldn't get any signal.

"Darn it…"Star muttered, feeling angry and upset.

This has just not been a good day today and now it looks like she'll have to catch a cab if she wants to get home since Paulina ditched her. If not, she'd have to take some bus and she really didn't want that.

"This cannot get any worse…'Star muttered, feeling even gloomier.

"Bad day I take it…"Was suddenly heard. Star whipped around to see Lain behind her, but no Manson or Valerie.

"What do you want?...'Star said in a hostile tone of voice.

"Down girl, just wanna talk?...'Amberline said in an understanding tone…."So where is your BFF?...'She asked.

"None of your business!...'Star snapped but retracted, alsmot surprised by her own outburst.

"She ditched you didn't she?..."Amberline said, trying to sound sympathetic.

On the inside she was smirking. Thanks to her advance vision, she was the only one who was able to see Star re-enteting the mall. Valerie had to go on the bathroom, leaving Sam and her all alone. She casually said she saw Star and said she wanted to talk with her and Sam shrugged, like she didn't really care. That was what she wanted. Star was obviously unhappy right now and Ember knew this was a good chance for more manipulation. She knew that Star might be Paulina's satellite but like any other second banana to a popular girl, she was probably the base that held all of Paulina's dirty secrets locked up.

That was what she wanted and she wanted to do it this way.

If she could crack Star, she would crack the lock on all of Paulina's dirty laundry.

"I don't see how that's any of your business…'Star said harshly, not wanting this.

Talking with Amberline…it always left her weird and confused, like she didn't know what to think. She knew that she was supposed to hate this girl because she posed a threat to Paulina and thus, the A-listers in general.

That was how it was supposed to be.

"Sorry for actually being concern with another human being…'Amberline said sarcastically and even with an eye-roll.

"So any other particular reason Paulina was in a bad mood or is she just really that obsessed with her shoes?...'Amberline asked out of nowhere.

"Only when her monthly visitor shows up…'Star commented under her breath but was surprised by what she just said.

"Gross…'Ember said, not hiding her disgust.

"Don't tell her I said that…Uh…Don't even tell her I was even talking to you…'Star said in a panicked voice, as if worried that her friend might magically appear and hear what she just said.

"Do you honestly think I am actually going to waltz up to Paulina, talk to her and mention that you mentioned to me that she was on her period or something…I don't think so since one, I'd actually have to talk to her and two, as I said, gross…'Ember said, unable to believe how easy this was becoming.

"I don't want to sit here and listen to you say mean things about my friend…"Star said angrily, though Ember could tell it was forced.

"So do you react like this whenever Paulina says mean things about Valerie?...'Ember asked with an eye-brow raise, managing to shut the blonde girl up who looked like she was in some kind of turmoil.

"Anyway Star, I just want to let you know that you're still pretty neutral to me…"Ember said, surprising the blonde.

"What are you talking about?...'Star asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"By some kind of cosmic insanity of the universe, your friends with both Paulina and Valerie, the girl I can't stand and one of my good friends, so I just don't really know how to look at you…"Ember said…'And don't worry, I already told you I don't intend on talking to Paulina if I can avoid it…"She said once she notice the blonde about to open her mouth.

"Why are you even friends with her anyway?...'Ember asked, actually curious about it.

"She's my BFF! Of course we're friends!...'Star insisted, not wanting to talk about this.

"That doesn't answer my question…I didn't ask if you were friends with her, I asked _why_ are you friends with her…'Ember said, not even hiding her irritation.

There was silence from the blonde girl, as if she didn't know how to answer that. She looked depressed, Ember could tell, then she looked angry and crossed her arms in defiance.

"I honestly don't see why I should tell you anything…"Star said stubbornly.

"The reason you aren't answering me…is because you just don't know how to …'Ember said, noticing that this might be more than she realized, especially when Star lost her angry look and just looked stunned.

"Whatever, you're right, this isn't any of my business anyway…'Ember said with a shrug, surprising the blonde anyway.

'Anyway Star, since this conversation is just between the two of us, can I at least say one last thing before you chose to forget it…"Ember asked.

"What is it?..."Star asked, wanting this over with.

"If by any chance I don't win the crown, well….compare to Paulina, I rather see you wear that crown than her…'Ember said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not running…'Star revealed.

'Why not?...'Ember asked.

"It's…No one nominated me…and I'm helping Paulina win…"Star said looking down.

Ember blinked and suddenly an idea popped in her head. She tried to contain herself and just play it cool.

"I'm surprised, next to me, you're probably the only other girl in school who can match Paulina in looks…"Ember said, internally smirking.

"You think?! I mean…Uh, yeah…Duh, why do you think we're both popular?...'Star said hastily.

"Whatever, see ya Star…'Ember left the blonde, who went back with fiddling with her phone.

Ember knew her words were having some effect on her and that made her excited.

She couldn't stop smirking as a new idea on how to beat Paulina was presented. She tried to contain this excitement, the kind she always only got when she had been planning on taking over the world with her music. This was a smaller situation but it still left her with an…an anticipation, an excitement and an eagerness to see her enemies defeated.

She knew things were going to get a little more interesting for the prom…

* * *

'Where have you been?..."Valerie asked, having return from the bathroom forever ago.

"Had to do something, anyway I think I should be heading home right now, it's getting kind of late…"Ember said, gesturing to the dark sky that they could see from the mall's glass panel roof.

"Oh you're right, we've been here since 4 and it's almost 9…I gotta get home before curfew or my dad's gonna kill me..'Valerie said urgently…'Later girls…'Valerie said before dashing off.

"As much as I'm a creature of the night, I should get going too, do you need a lift Amberline?...'Sam asked.

"Nah, that's fine, I'll catch a cab, anyway, I gotta get going, don't want to risk oversleeping and being tardy tomorrow…would really damper on bowling with Danny if I got Saturday detention…'Ember said the last part on auto pilot, not realizing the surprised look Sam had.

"You and Danny are going bowling on Saturday?...'Sam asked, having not expected this.

'Huh, oh yeah…He asked me if I knew it, I said I didn't know much and he offered to show me the ropes…Nothing much…"Ember said, not noticing how strange Sam was feeling right now.

"Why?...'She asked.

"No reason, hope you two have fun?..."Sam said quickly before saying goodbye and parting ways with her friend.

Sam couldn't explain this but she was a little annoyed to learn that two of her friends were going bowling and didn't even invite her but she didn't want to be a whiner. It had nothing to do with the fact that her ex-boyfriend and her new friend were going bowling.

Certainly not!

She…She just didn't like being left out but she wasn't going to whine about it.

"Yeah, that it…I just don't want to be left out…'Sam thought as she went home, trying to convince herself more than anyone really.

Unknown to her, a certain dark spirit had been spying on her and could sense some unhappy emotions radiating from her.

 _"_ _Ohhh_ …Jealousy…denial…hurt by a possible betrayal…delicious…'Spectra moaned as she enjoyed sneaking this from Manson who was none the wiser since she had been invisible.

She had been under orders from Plasmius just to keep an eye on their little pawn and she had done it, but that didn't mean Spectra couldn't try and sneak some quick misery when she saw the chance. And she did, on both Manson and that dumb blonde girl Ember, for some reason, was trying to manipulate. Anyway, Spectra had been order to gather info on what might be Ember's next move and she was lucky enough to hear it.

'So Saturday, she's going to be all alone with Phantom…oh, Ember darling…This just reeks of trouble…"Spectra said gleefully before leaving.

Ember was practically going on a date with Phantom, Manson was obviously trying to hide her jealousy and Ember is getting tangled up with a hurricane of teen drama now.

Spectra knew it was going to spell trouble sooner or later.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Kitty had been pacing around, trying to hide the kind of boredom she felt right now. Johnny had gone to get his bike fixed up and Kitty had been hoping to hang out with Ember again since she had no other plans this afternoon. She had been waiting for her to return from school and her " _plotting"_ with Manson which had just become ridiculous in her eyes. That was hours ago and Kitty was getting more than just a little bored…she was getting annoyed now.

"Where is she?..."Kitty asked, in both impatience and concern.

She certainly hoped nothing bad had happened in the human world. However, before she could worry long, she saw a whirlwind of fire appear and then she saw her best friend who clearly had just used teleportation to return home.

"FINALLY! Where have you been?...'Kitty asked in exasperation.

"Nice to see you too Kitty…"Ember said sarcastically, annoyed by her sudden attitude…before blinking.. ."Wait, have…have you been waiting for me here? What happened? I thought you'd be with Johnny…'Ember asked.

"He had to go take his bike to the shop…got a little banged up in a fight…anyway, that's not the point…I wanted to come and see if you wanted to hang out and maybe do a-..'Kitty paused when she noticed several bags in Ember's hands.

Shopping bags from the human world?.

"You went shopping?...'Kitty said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, Sam was all eager to show me this awesome goth store and you'll never believe the kind of outfit I just bought…and I had another run in with-…"Ember was cut off when Kitty suddenly sent her an annoyed look.

"You went shopping…and you didn't ask me to come along?...'Kitty said slowly and anyone could see that she seemed more than a little miffed.

Though Ember couldn't explain why to be honest. They both something did solo-shopping together…It wasn't that big of a deal.

"It was a sudden thing, I wanted to do some more shopping in the human world and Sam and Val wanted to go as well…'Ember explained, not liking the glare Kitty had.

'Oh, I see you went with that Goth girl and Valerie but not me…"Kitty said, her jealousy evident in her voice.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Kitty, you know why I couldn't bring you along!..."Ember said, feeling fed up with her attitude.

'And why is that?..."Kitty demanded, though she already knew the answer but she wanted to hear Ember say it.

'It's because…because…"Ember tried but she even had trouble with her own answer until she recalled the very nature of the situation… "It's still too soon…I mean I still haven't told them about _me_ yet…"She said and tried not to look at the angry look Kitty sent her… "I am planning on telling them, when I'm ready and when the time is right…Kitty I'm sorry that I left you out, you know I am…To make it up to you, how about I promise an all-out shopping spree at Haunt Topic, my treat?...'Ember offered, hoping to appease her easily jealous friend.

Ember must have somehow said the right thing since Kitty's glare suddenly was gone and she gave a small smile on her ghostly pale face.

'Well…Alright…I guess that can work…So since you don't have any school on Saturday, we can do it then…'Kitty suggested but frowned when Ember shook her head.

'Can't going bowling with Danny…'Ember said, surprising Kitty in the process… 'But I can promise that on Sunday, you will have 100% attention from me and my wallet…'Ember said and even laughed, hoping to get Kitty to lighten up.

Kitty nodded and was about to ask more questions only for Ember to yawn…"Man, what a day, see ya Kitty, gotta hit the hay…'Ember said as she had to go to her realm to get some sleep.

"Yeah…See ya…'Kitty waved goodbye, hoping she didn't sound as bummed as she felt.

Seeing no other reason to be there, the green haired ghostly biker babe decided it would be best to go back to her realm. She couldn't get her mind off Ember and how little she gets to see her now.

Ever since Ember started going to Casper High, she hardly ever saw her or spent time with her anymore. Even the tutoring thing had come to an end since Ember now had the goth girl and Phantom to help her, making Kitty now feel even more left out.

Ember and her have always been best friends, ever since she first became a ghost with Johnny. Ember was actually one of the very first ghosts she met and even calmed her down when she and Johnny had still been upset that they had died.

She considered Ember her best friend, they had done everything from shopping, hanging out, complaining about love lives and just basically anything two female friends could think off. Next to Johnny, she knew that Ember was the most important person in her after-life.

Kitty knew that she shouldn't be doing this, she was certain that once Ember wins her silly little bet with that human girl, that she'll come back to her senses and stop her little stunt as Amberline.

Kitty could only hope that she'd be patient enough to wait till then…

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _A day with Danny_**

* * *

 **AN:** Uh oh, looks like both Sam and Kitty are getting jealous, and Spectra is wanting some trouble.

Next chapter will be Ember as Amberline going bowling with Danny...can't wait to see how that turns out...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **2 u:** Thanks :)

 **Feurrige:** I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far.

 **MrBisic** and **Meazm:** I'm glad that you liked it and I hope that you will like Ember and Danny spending time together in the next chapter.

 **Invader Johnny:** As shown here, Kitty didn't take it too well though Ember insists that it's not a big deal.

 **DannyPhantom619:** Thank you :)

 **Mrastounding, Guest, Kosmic, 61394** and **DigitalGuru:** I know that what could go wrong? Means but I really couldn't resist it ;)

 **Skater1ooo:** Cool that your first prediction came true, that they would have a run in with Paulina and also that Kitty wasn't all that cool with being left out of it.

 **LAVO:** It's good to be back :)

 **Starkiller93:** Good eye, I definitely got that bit from Mean Girls which was one of my favorite movies when I was still in middle school. Anyway, I'll be sure to check out your fic one of these days and that's okay, I can wait for the shout out next chapter :)

 **Guest(2):** No problem. And yeah, that's one of my own personal favorites songs:)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	32. A Day with Danny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 32: A Day with Danny_**

 _Saturday morning_

"Morning already?..."A semi-drowsy Ember yawned as she finally awoke from her slumber.

Ember had just woken up and turn to check her alarm clock. She saw that it was well past eight already. She was thankful that it was Saturday and that she could afford to sleep in for a bit. She has long gotten used to getting up early in order to get breakfast at Casper High but since that school was closed, she had to find another place to grab a bite.

Which she needed to right now.

"Oh, calm down why don'cha?...'Ember grumbled in annoyance to her own stomach.

She knew that one of her favorite places, Bone's Diner was open right about now and she could get a late breakfast there. Also, she recalled she had to get ready for bowling with Danny later, which meant that she had to get ready.

"Here we go again…'Ember muttered as she changed forms and started her now daily ritual of grooming of her human half.

Ghosts did occasionally bathe, ate, slept and many other things that were common to the living but they were out of habit than necessity and they only do so a handful of times. Ember however was now used to doing practically every day now, such as bathing her human forms and getting her dolled up for her interactions with the human world. No matter what happens, Ember wanted to make sure she looked good whether it was rocking for a crowd, being seen in class or just hanging out with one of her friends today, she never let herself look less than great.

 _"_ _Oh Ember…You will remember…Ember…One thing remains~…_ ' The halfa girl sang in her shower, washing her auburn hair with the strawberry shampoo she bought in the human world a few weeks ago.

Once she lathered, rinse and repeated as well as scrubbing down her human body of any and all possible filth, she was out, dried herself up and was now working on her hair.

 _"_ _The things a girls does for beauty_ …' She thought with an eye roll as she activated her hair dryer.

A quick blow-dry and fluff later, Ember's hair was all done, she was now wearing the new, long sleeve blouse that matched her eyes, a jean skirt, black leggings and black slippers that she bought on her shopping trip with Sam and Val the other day.

Once dressed and done with her makeup, her human half was good to go.

"Now that's what I'm talking about…' She said, pleased with her own appearance.

Ember was truly momentarily stunned by her own looks. True, many people have told her that she was pretty as both Ember Mclain and even her human form but it was still pretty surprising what a little make up and a flattering outfit could do.

Even she sometimes couldn't believe that this was actually her, compared to that clumsy little geek that had once been so long ago. The clothes her mother and father used to force her to wear were out of style, itchy and make her look pretty boxy to say the least….but she was no longer like that.

 _"_ _Not ever again…I'm not that sad little girl anymore_ …"She thought determined as she gazed at her reflection.

This form may be called Amberline but she was still Ember inside and she did whatever the heck she felt like doing and everyone respected her…one way or the other.

 ** _GRRRRLLLL…._**

Suddenly a loud, grumble from her own stomach brought her out of her mental thoughts, reminding her that she still had to eat breakfast before she did her thing with Danny.

"Oh, I heard you the first time…'Ember whined as she changed back to her ghost form and went to Bone's Diner to eat.

She had a big day ahead of her and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

A certain ghostly mercenary had just gotten out of his realm and was now in a phone conversation with a client with a certain sadistic ghoul.

 _"_ _Hello Rancor, it's me, Spectra…Plasmius has another job for you_ …"Spectra said over the phone.

"What does he need that he couldn't just call me himself?...'Rancor said with an eye-roll.

 _"_ _He had an errand to do, so I will be the one doing business with you today_ …"Spectra explained over the phone.

"Oh, I see…"Rancor said with interest.

No matter what, he fancied himself a gentleman and Spectra might be infamous for her sadism, but she was beautiful when she had a sufficient amount of power at her disposal.

"Anyway, here's the thing…"Spectra explained the assignment to the mercenary who complied.

" _Think you're up for it?..."_ Spectra asked the mercenary.

"But of course Ms. Spectra, that's nothing for the ghost zone's top mercenary, just be sure to have my pay ready at the end of the day…'He said to his employer before hanging up.

He smirked, he had a job to do today, a chance for action and a big pay out at the end of the day, as well as a chance to charm Spectra once he was done.

"Time for work…'He said to himself as he used his sword to generate another portal.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Fenton Works_

 _Around noon_

Ember, using teleportation was now in the human world once more. More specifically, just two blocks from Fenton Works. She did this on purpose and teleported to a big alley which she knew was hidden from any and all familiar eyes.

'Alright, now to get Danny…"Ember said as she quickly walked the two blocks and was now at Fenton Works.

Once she was at her friend's house and to her pleasant surprise, she saw that there was no paparazzi or pesky fans surrounding it like every other day of the week. Not thinking twice about it, she climbed up the steps and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds passed and no answer.

"Hmmm…Weird…He said at twelve…"Ember muttered and rang the doorbell again but still no answer. She was about to call him and see what was up, only for a voice to get her attention.

'Over here!...'A male voice called out and Ember turned to see an arm sticking out by the alley near the house.

"Is that you Danny?...'Ember asked with an eyebrow raise, wondering what this was about.

" ** _SHHH_!...** Just come on…"The voice said quickly.

Ember followed him to the alley and saw a boy still hiding in the shadows, though she knew it was Danny. Placing a hand on her hip, she gave him a questioning look.

"What the heck are you doing?.."She asked him, wondering what was this was all about.

"Hey Amberline…you look great…'Danny said as he finally emerged from the shadows and Amberline's eyes widen to see what he was wearing.

Danny had a crazy pair of black sunglasses, he was also wearing a fake mustache and goat-tee combo, a green and white hoodie that covered practically his whole head, a pair of jeans and green sneakers. Needless to say, Ember tried to surprise the urge to laugh.

"What's with the crazy get-up Danny?...'Ember asked, trying to surprise a giggle.

"Paparazzi got a little crazy this morning, I had a fight with a ghost tiger at the crack of dawn and they wouldn't leave me alone…I also remembered that we had plans today so I sent one of my duplicates to put them on a wild goose chase…"Danny said to the auburn haired girl.

"Well, that explains why the place was practically deserted…"Ember said thoughtfully… "And the crazy outfit?...'She asked, wondering why he put it on.

"I don't want to risk any of my fans recognizing me and ruining our day together, so I created a new alter ego…"Danny explained to her.

"So you think a fake mustache, beard and hoodie is going to save you from your fans huh?...'Ember said with an amused expression on her face… "What's next, gonna throw in a crazy accent for your crazy look?...'She said sarcastically, finding this pretty funny.

"Oh ha-ha-ha…"Danny said sarcastically with his arms crossed before stopping, as if an idea came to him … "Actually, that accent thing might work, don't want to risk any of my fans recognizing my voice…"Danny said, considering it while Amberline shook her head.

"You do realize I was kidding, right?...'She said with her arms still crossed… "So anyway, got a new name to go along with your new look?...'She asked her male companion.

'It's…uh…Donny Felton…" Danny said, but looked down as it finally registered to him just how…lame that sounded.

There was a moment of silence, before Amberline burst into laughter, obviously finding this situation hilarious.

"Are you done yet?..." Danny/Donny asked, getting a little annoyed right now.

"Nope!...'Amberline said, pausing a bit before resuming her laughter.

After nearly a full minute, she finally calmed down and was now addressing the disguised halfa boy seriously…. "Okay, now I'm done…Let's go _Donny…"_ She said playfully to her friend.

Soon the two teens left the area and were off to the bowling alley. Neither had been aware that there entire conversation was being watched by a certain small, spy droid that was sending a video to a certain bitter, fruit loop.

"Oh Daniel, still as unoriginal as ever…'Vlad said, shaking his head as he continued to spy on the two.

The other day Spectra informed him of this little outing and he knew it was a perfect time to spy on Daniel and Ember. One of them was bound to let something slip up and Vlad wanted to see it when it happened.

Which is why he went back to his spying on the two, oblivious teenagers who were engaged in some kind of conversation.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Bowling Alley_

Danny and Ember finally arrived to the bowling alley and were now engaged in a friendly game. Danny had explained the basic rules of the games and was internally relieved that his disguise seemed to be working when no one seemed to recognize him and started swarming him for an autograph.

That was how he wanted, to have a fun day bowling and hanging out with Amberline.

 _"_ ** _STRIKE!..._** 'Danny cheered and did a fist pump, happy with his score.

"Not bad _Donny_ …'Amberline said to her disguised friend.

"It's all in the wrist…"He shrugged… "Your turn…'He said as he gave her a bowling ball.

"I should remind you, I haven't really done this before…'Amberline said honestly, and feeling a little self-conscious.

"You'll be fine…It's just a game…"Danny encouraged her.

Ember sighed as she reluctantly picked up her green bowling ball, went up to the lane and tried to recall how Danny did it. Taking a deep breath, she did a powerful swing and released the ball, only to knock down three pins in the process.

Which resulted in her frowning, not understanding what she did wrong.

"Not bad for a first time…'Danny said softly.

"Don't patronize me, you know how it's supposed to look like…"Ember said sardonically.

'You'll get the hang of it…"He said reassuringly.

They played two more rounds and while Danny kept getting strikes, Ember either missed most of her pins, or got gutter ball and it was worsening her mood.

"Darn it! What am I doing wrong?...'She asked out loud.

'The problem is that you put too much force in your throws…'Danny said, now seeing how bummed she looked about her losing streak, despite the fact that it was just a friendly game between them.

"Well, why don't you show me how it's done…'Ember said sarcastically, not meaning to be harsh but she really didn't like losing.

"Okay…' Was all he said.

Suddenly Danny, carrying Ember's green ball, came from behind her and put her hands on the orb, with his own still on top…something Ember noticed immediately.

' _What is he-..?_ She thought in alarm, wondering what was happening.

"You need to get a better grip on the ball but you can't put all your strength in a single throw…like this…'He said as he carefully placed her hands the right way.

"Second, you need a few feet distance when you do your swing in order, for your position, I suggest starting with the toe of you're on the board with the center dot before you start rolling…  
"Danny said as he explained his regular tips to her…

All the while his arms were practically around the auburn-red haired girl who was trying to focus…and he was suddenly realizing this as well. He immediately released her and tried to fight down a blush from coming on his face.

'Uh…oh…uh…Anyway, I suggest you try and aim for the second arrow from the gutter on your dominant side. The center of the lane is generally the oiliest part. If you're quick enough, the ball will curve and head straight for the pins…."He said quickly, hoping to break the awkwardness he unintentionally created between them.

"Um…Okay…'Amberline said, before getting back in the game.

Recalling Danny's tips, her eyes landed solely on the king pin and she wanted to knock it down more than anything. Taking a deep breath, she did everything she was instructed to do before releasing the ball. 10 seconds later, she heard a loud striking noise and saw all of her bowling pins falling down.

" **A STRIKE**! YES!..."She exclaimed, feeling totally elevated.

"I knew you could do it… " Danny said happily as he high-fived her.

"You were right, this can be fun…" Ember said feeling more than happy right now.

They continued with their little game, with Danny still in the lead but Ember didn't care. She was actually having some fun with this game. She never really considered bowling for her but it was obvious that Danny really liked this game, judging by how big his grin got whenever he did a strike.

As they continued playing, Ember's eyes occasionally kept returning to the disguised halfa boy, still finding it amazing on how far there relationship has changed for the better. She still couldn't believe just how fond she has grown over Danny and how just a few months ago at the most, she absolutely despised him and was more than willing to do anything to get rid of him so she could resume her plans for world conquest.

But now they were friends and she was having a genuinely fun time with him going bowling…

Who would have thought?

 _"_ _I still can't believe this_ …"Ember thought as she recalled how close she has gotten to Danny.

It feels like it was only yesterday she met him, and when their enemy relationship had started.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACk_**

 _About two years ago_

 _Ember was grinning madly as she and her ghostly band rocked out to all of Casper High, using her power to make the many students there love her and her music._

 _As they should._

 _"_ _ **HELLO CASPER HIGH!...** '_ _Ember shouted as she pumped her fist, loving the fact that she had them under her power…._

 _"_ _ **TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!...** '_ _She commanded and just like that, her fans were all chanting and cheering her name._

 _As they should._

 _She could feel her power increase with their worship. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be loved, adored and worshipped by them._

 _"_ _That's it, babies! Say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!...'She shouted and the crowed went more wild and Ember felt her hair raise with more power._

 _Perfect._

 _"_ _We love you, Ember!..."Some fan shouted at the top of his lungs._

 _"_ _That's because I fill a void in your empty lives!...'She said that with a smirk, knowing they were all in the palm of her hand now._

 _She continued to jam and enjoy the power and praise they were giving her until some old, blowhard with a mega-phone had to try and interrupt it._

 _"_ _Attention, freakishly dressed teen idol!_ _I order you to cease and desist!...'The old dude demanded._

 _Ember internally frowned at that. She was angry. She had zero tolerance for people who tried to interrupt her performance and even less for those who criticized her fashion sense. Luckily, she knew the best way to deal with a pest like this._

 _"_ _Desist this grampa!...'She shouted as she changed the setting on her guitar and sent a blast to her audience, who know were under her control and were now ganging up on the old timer._

 _This is what happens to those who get in her way…they always regret it one way or the other._

* * *

 _Later that same day_

 _Ember was at Bucky's music store, throwing tickets to her followers who all fought each other in order to get them. They loved her! She knew that and she was going to make them and the whole world love her all the more tonight at midnight._

 _"_ _Tell me who you love!...'She shouted and enjoyed hearing their chants._

 _"_ ** _EMBER! EMBER! EMBER_** _!...'Her fans shouted, and Ember got even more power from their idol worship._

 _This is how it should be and tonight at midnight, she would have the whole world chanting her name and loving her._

 _She could hardly wait._

 _However, before she could think any more about her master plan, she suddenly saw a look of terror coming on her audience faces and gasps of shock, she turned around and saw some spooky chick in black doing graffiti on her giant cut out of herself._

 _What the hell?!_

 _"_ _Hey everybody! Look, it's Ember **McLame**_ _!..."The chick shouted with a mischievous smirk on her face._

 _Okay, now she was mad!_

 _She probably thought she was clever with that stupid little insult…She and every other jerk she had come across. Ember was getting really mad since her spotlight time was being interrupted and some freak was trying to mess with her._

 _Well, she knew how to deal with her. Regaining her composure, she just gave an annoyed glare to cover the anger she actually felt._

 _"_ _Oh great, a critic…"She said with an eye-roll before placing her hands on her guitar. She knew how to deal with this pest, and a good way of getting payback for the prank she just did._

 _"_ _Maybe you'll like my new song better…"_ _Ember shouted, ready to deal with this girl._

 _She was about to strum and place this girl under the same spell she had on everyone else, but suddenly she felt a green ecto-blast hit her!_

 _'_ _AHH! What the heck_ _?!...'She thought in anger, wondering who was foolish enough to try and take her on in a fight._

 _She turned around to see some ghost she has never seen before. It was a teenage boy that looked pretty young, maybe even younger than her when she had died. He had white hair, green eyes, a black suit and the cockiest look she had ever seen on anyone's face._

 _Ember knew that she didn't like him, that he was the one to send that blast and that made her like him even less._

 _"_ _Hey! Do you take requests….How about "Beat It"?..."He said sarcastically, making the angry pop diva even angrier._

 _He had a lot of nerve! No one talked that way to Ember Mclain and got away with it!_

 _"_ _How about I just lay down a few power chords instead, dipstick! …'She said as she strummed her guitar and sent a blast straight at him._

 _She smirked when her blast managed to hit him straight on…that'll learn him. Unfortunately it was short lived as their fighting continue until they were now on the roof, and this jerk was still not yielding to her yet!_

 _"_ _Dipstick?... Ho ho- Funny…'He said sarcastically before he came at her….. "Who writes your insults? The same hack who writes your songs?...'He spat and that was the last straw._

 _"_ _This jerk! He's really playing with fire now…'Ember thought angrily as she kept grappling with this dork._

 _If he really wants a fight, then Ember Mclain was more than ready to deliver._

 _She now had an idea on who he might be. She heard rumors about some "super hero" ghost living in the human world who always attacked and fought any ghost that came to this town. Another rumor was that he was half human and despite how freakish that was, Ember didn't care that he was some freak ghost-human thing that defied the laws of physics. She didn't care at all about those rumors, whoever this chump was didn't matter to her._

 _All that she knew that he was an obstacle to her plans, he was a smart mouth jerk and that she already hated him._

 _And one way or the other, she would make her plan come true, and no one, not even this half-ghost freak of a dipstick was going to stop her!_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was years ago, yet it still felt like it was just yesterday, but not in the good kind of way. It was pure hate at first sight with Phantom, he had ruined her plans and made her suffer humiliation countless times.

Each fight they had, which unfortunately always ended with him as the winner, made that hate go stronger…but it wasn't until she had become a halfa herself and finally got to know him that made that old hate go away.

Danny was her friend now and she knew that she liked him…a lot.

 _'_ _He really is something_ …"Ember thought to herself, still processing this whole thing.

She still wanted to be a star, she still wanted to hear millions of people cheer her name but she knew that she didn't want to hurt Danny or his friends now because she has grown to care about them. Ember shook her head, still finding how ironic things have become. Not wanting to think about the past anymore, she focused her attention on their game and on the boy she has grown to like a lot.

He wasn't that self-serving, hero- wannabe jerk that she always felt was against her. He was actually a nice guy, he put others before himself and he wasn't the goody-two-shoes she believed he was. He also obviously wasn't in the hero business for the fame like she had originally thought he was. Danny made it obvious he didn't like being famous, she wanted to ask him why but kept putting it off due to her own personal drama with the prom and Sam and everything.

Danny was a complex topic for her now.

She knew that she liked him as a good friend…a very good friend but she still found herself becoming confused by him every so often.

She watched him celebrate his " _turkey_ ", whatever that meant, Ember couldn't help but notice more things about him. She noticed how, despite the crazy shades he had on, she could see his determined focused gaze on the pins before striking them down and she noticed his mouth curled into a determined smile during each play. Also the fact that he wasn't acting smug about his winning streak did earn some browning points with her as well.

She had only seen this side of his only once before, when she had been at his house and they had played video games together but since she was still hating him during that time, she never really bothered to notice or care about it. But now things were different between them and Ember couldn't look away.

He then turned around to face her, that cute smile still spread wide across his face.

" _Wait, did I just think "cute"…_ 'Ember thought in surprise by her own thoughts.

"Well, how about we take a break…I dunno about you but I am starving…'Danny said as he gestured to his own hungry stomach to the girl who seemed deep in thought.

"Amberline?...'He said her name.

"Huh? Oh, sure…Food sounds like a good idea…'She said rather quickly, trying to hide her own flusters.

"Are you alright?...'He asked in concern, wondering what was up with her.

"It's nothing…Come on…'She insisted and dragged the boy to the snack bar.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

Once at the snack bar, both Ember and the disguised Danny bought a big plate of nachos and chili fries to share, two sodas and two pizza's and were now sitting at one of the tables, eating and talking like friends.

"So how's the campaign going? Sam tells me that that you have gotten a lot more support since that lunch concert you did…'Danny said before munching on a nacho.

"So far, so good…I still have a few more ideas and stuff to do but I'm confident…'Ember said before taking a bite of her pizza.

She knew her victory was assured at this point, especially with that little stunt she pulled yesterday before school ended involving a certain, blonde satellite who was in for a big surprise come Monday.

"That's good to hear…"Danny said smiling.

"Yep, I can safely say that in a month from now, you and everyone else at school will witness my big moment when Paulina's bowing to yours truly…'Ember said smugly, feeling very confident.

"In your dreams Lain!...'A snotty, accented voice broke their tranquility.

Both Ember and the disguised Danny turned around and mentally cursed when they saw that it was Paulina with Dash right behind her. Danny was praying that they wouldn't recognize him and ruin his day and Ember glowered, already sick of seeing them.

Didn't she deal enough with them at school already?!

"What are you doing here?..."Ember hissed, angry at the sight of the pink wearing bimbo.

"You don't own this bowling alley Lain! I can come here whenever I feel like…"Paulina said haughtily.

"Hey…"Dash said more politely, though he sent a glare to the boy she was with.

"So I see you're here on a date with some loser? What happened, Danny got bored with you already?...'Paulina said mockingly.

Ember blinked in surprised, turning her gaze to Danny, then at Paulina and Dash and then at Danny again, unable to believe this. This was Danny's most obsessed fangirl and fanboy respectively and they couldn't tell it was him thanks to his sunglasses and fake face fur!

" _You gotta be kidding me?..."_ She thought to herself before a mischievous grin came on her face.

This could be fun.

"He's not a loser Sanchez and it's not a date, just hanging out with a good friend of mine…"Amberline said confidently.

"Yeah well, how come we haven't seen this scrawny loser around school?...'Dash said hostile like, wanting to pick a fight with the new dork.

Danny glared at that, though no one could tell thanks to his glasses. He noticed the kind of smirk on Amberline's face and he got the message she was trying to send him.

"This is Donald, and old friend of mine…Donald, this is Dash and Paulina…"Ember said, trying hard not to laugh at how clueless these two were.

 _"_ _Saluton mia nomo estas Donald kaj mi estas amiko de Amberline_ …"Danny said in perfect Esperanto, confusing everyone, including Amberline who had a surprised look on her face.

"Was that Italian?...'Dash asked in confusion.

 _"_ _Esperanto_ …"Danny quickly mouthed to Amberline, who got it, and Dash and Paulina didn't.

"No, its Esperanto…Donald is from Europe…He came here for a visit…"Ember said grinning, loving this little gag all the more.

" _Foriru! Mi volas resti kun mia amiko, ne stulta jerk kaj ĝena knabino_ …"Danny said, keeping his act up and trying not to laugh all the way.

"What did he say this time?...'Paulina asked, getting annoyed by this language barrier.

"He said hello, and that he likes Amity Park…"Ember said randomly, not understanding a single world but the grin on Danny's face told her it was probably something funny.

'Whatever! European or not, he's still not as cute as _my_ Danny…'Paulina said snobbishly.

Ember smirked widen even more and decided to close this on a high note.

"I dunno Paulina…There's something about that mustache that's just…appealing…"Ember said with a fake swoon and laughing hard on the inside, especially when Dash's eyes widen as if he suddenly found an idea in his questionable gray matter.

 _"_ _Dankon_ …"Danny said to her, also trying to keep himself from laughing to death.

"Oh whatever, let's go Dash, I'm bored here…'Paulina ordered.

Soon she and the blonde jock were gone. Once they were out of sight both Danny and Amberline burst into a fit of laughter, unable to believe what they managed to pull off.

"Oh man! Just how stupid are those two?...'She said before another giggle fit.

"Too stupid obviously…"Danny said in between his laughter.

"I mean, come on…That fake mustache and beard was totally obvious and yet they still couldn't see it.."Ember said, still finding it unbelievable.

Then again, people had been think enough not to tell the difference between Danny _Fenton_ and Danny _Phantom,_ who's only physical difference were the hair and eye color.

'Anyway, what was that anyway? Since when do you know Esperanto?...'Ember asked, genuinely curious.

"A friend of mine named Wulf, he's a ghost werewolf and he can only speak this…Tucker is fluent in it and he taught me the basics…"Danny shrugged like it was nothing.

"So, what was that you said to Dash and Paulina before they left?...'The auburn haired girl asked him.

"I said and I quote _"Go away! I want to hang out with my friend, not a stupid jerk and an annoying girl"…"_ Danny said to the female who nearly fell over in laughter.

"Oh man, I can't believe you actually got to say that to their faces and they _still_ couldn't tell…"Ember said before her laughter soon calmed into soft chuckles.

"It was a pleasure working with you _mio amiko_ …that means " _my friend_ "…'Danny said, earning a smile from the girl.

"I think it's pretty cool that you know another language Danny…'Ember said, actually meaning it.

"If you want…I…I could teach you if you're interested…"Danny offered.

"You mean it?...'Ember asked, pleasantly surprised.

'Sure, but I'm still learning as well but I don't mind showing you what I already know…"Danny said kindly to his friend.

"I think I'd like that…'Amberline said, showing that dazzling smile on her face.

One that Danny has grown to like very much…

Ember and Danny went back to their lunch but Ember couldn't keep her eyes off of Danny…A nagging feeling was telling her to just go for it. They were all alone and they have just had a fun day together. He was in a good mood.

She knew that if she wanted to secure their friendship, she would have to come clean at some point…Maybe this was as good a time as any…They had now finished eating and were about to leave the bowling alley to go home since it was getting a little late.

' _I gotta quit putting it off…"_ Ember thought before taking a deep breath.

'Danny I-…'Ember started only for a loud, alarm sound to sound once again.

"The Spector defector…Uh-Oh trouble, I gotta go Amberline, I'll see you later…"Danny said hurriedly

'But I-…"Ember called but it was too late, Danny had went to change forms in the bathroom and half a second later, Danny Phantom had emerged and disappeared to fight whatever ghost was out causing trouble.

Leaving a very distraught Amberline behind.

'Darn it!...'Ember said in frustration.

That would have been perfect but thanks to whatever jerk was out causing trouble, she had to wait and hopefully regain the nerve to tell Danny the truth once again.

 _'_ _Oh whatever…there is always next time_ …'Ember thought with an eye roll before checking her watch.

It was already well-passed six. She and Danny had been here for over six hours and that surprised her. Time certainly did fly when you were having fun.

" _The evening is still young, I guess I could hang around Amity Park a little more before going home…_ 'Ember thought as to herself before looking for a hiding place.

Once there, she changed into her real ghost form and she decided to go for a quick flight and see where the evening would take her.

* * *

 _About 20 minutes later_

Ember had enjoyed the quick flight around town. She never really took the time for it but she had admired the sights of the town from up above. Despite being considered the most haunted town on earth, Amity Park was certainly lovely.

Especially around sun down.

"Now this is an inspirational sight…"Ember said as she strummed her guitar a bit, letting the music fill her as she admired the lovely sunset.

Despite all the trouble she had with this town and the rather abrupt end of her day with Danny, Ember couldn't help but feel relaxed right now. There wasn't anything in the world right now to ruin this tranquil moment for her.

"What the heck?!...'A voice shouted, bringing the ghost diva out of her relaxation.

Ember, angry at being disturbed, turned around but calmed down to see that it was only Danny in his ghost form, floating right above her. Though, she blinked at surprised at what she saw.

There stood Danny floating in the aIR, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face…

 _"_ _What?..._ 'Ember thought in confusion. She had almost gotten used to seeing a smile on his face being directed at her…

Why was he giving her _this_ look?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 _ **Realizations**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't understand **"** _Saluton mia nomo estas Donald kaj mi estas amiko de Amberline"_ translates to "hello my name is Donald and I am a friend of Amberline" and " _Foriru! Mi volas resti kun mia amiko, ne stulta jerk kaj ĝena knabino"_ translates to "Go away! I want to hang out with my friend, not a stupid jerk and an annoying girl" in Esperanto. I got it from google translate!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **61394** and **Anonymous3675:** Thanks :)

 **Kosmic:** By Kat you meant Kitty right? Either way, I toyed with the idea of Kitty thinking about it but that's it.

 **Guesto:** Thanks for spotting that little error, honestly I don't even know how that happened. But thanks anyway.

 **Invader Johnny:** I suppose " _What could go wrong"_ really is cursed isn't it ;)

 **Danifan3000:** That would be quite a sight…

 **Feurrige** and **Guest(3):** I hope this was worth the wait.

 **Guest(1):** Yes, it does…

 **VanguardLuard:** It kinda was though he's still a little dense here isn't he?

 **Meazm:** In Sam's defense, how would you feel if you thought one of your friends and your most recent ex were seeing each other?

 **Jazz:** In Danny's defense, things are still a bit awkward with him and Sam, though I can understand why it would look this way.

 **Mighty TAB X:** Thanks and don't feel bad, my evil laughs suck too

 **Guest(2):** Something horrible did happen here.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Yep, didn't end well there…

 **Guest(4):** To be honest I never really gave it much thought , can I get back to you on that one?

 **Shademuller:** Glad to see you like my story, hope you also liked the "date" here.

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	33. Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 33: Realizations_**

"What the heck?!...'A voice shouted, bringing the ghost diva out of her relaxation.

Ember, angry at being disturbed, turned around but calmed down to see that it was only Danny in his ghost form, floating right above , she blinked at surprised at what she saw. There stood Danny floating in the arm, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face…

 _"_ _What?..._ 'Ember thought in confusion. She had almost gotten used to seeing a smile on his face being directed at her…

Why was he giving her _this l_ ook?

"Danny?...'Ember let out in confusion, wondering what was the problem.

Just half an hour ago they were having a lot of fun together, then he had to go chase some loser ghost that was probably causing a lot of trouble and now he looked like he was angry with her.

But why?

She noticed that Danny's eyes almost widen at how she addressed him, only for him to frown even harder and give her a suspicious look. What was with him right now?

"What are you doing here Ember? No good, I suspect…'Danny said, still giving her that harsh look.

Ember was appalled by his tone and then register that he just called her _'_ _Ember_ ", not _"_ _Amberline_ ". Glancing down at her own body, she remembered that she was still in her ghost form…and this was the first time in months he had seen her in this form.

 _"_ _That's right, I'm Ember right now…"_ She thought, finally understanding the situation but not liking it.

She knew that technically she and Danny were enemies in this form but…but did he really not like this part of her that much?

"What? No " _dipstick",_ no snarky comeback? What's with you Ember?...'Danny demanded, still giving her that hostile look but with a touch of confusion this time.

Though all Ember could see in that look was things that made her feel bad…really bad…

"I just wanted to see the sunset and relax a bit…"She said not even looking directly at him.

She couldn't explain it but she didn't want to keep seeing that look he gave her…It was like he suddenly hated her all of a sudden when only less than half an hour ago, he was being all nice and smiling at her and everything. It was like the last few months and their friendship had never happened!

It was like he _still_ hated her…

'What?...'Danny asked, actually surprised but still keeping his guard up just in case something happened. That made her frown hard.

Did he really half expect her to suddenly try and attack him at first chance?!

Until she realized that was probably what was going on with him…and before this whole thing started, he probably would have been wise to suspect something like that from her….

She didn't like this at all. She knew that there was a chance that he might have still disliked her as a ghost but…but was it always this bad that he would just assume she was up to no good and look like he was ready to throw down with her at first chance?!

 _"_ _He…Has he always hated Ember this much?._..'The ghostly diva thought, feeling a sadness wash over her though she tried not to show it.

She couldn't deal with this…not right now at least.

"Never mind…I'm out of here…'Ember said drily before sending him a bitter look. She quickly teleported back to the ghost zone, leaving a confused Danny behind.

"What's with her?...'Danny said out loud, wondering what was with her attitude.

He had had a nasty run in with a new ghost that had managed to get away, he had been searching for it but then came across Ember. Okay, it's been months since he had seen her, so naturally he was suspicious of her being here.

Every single time he faced her, she would always try and cause him trouble, do away with him and take over the world. That was what she has _always_ done every single time they have crossed paths!

He was confused. He wasn't in a good mood right now. He had a really fun day with Amberline be cut short by some weird new ghost that tried a little too hard to get on his nerves and to add insult to injury, he got away!

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Almost 15 minutes ago_

 _Danny had been following the Spector Detectors instructions for almost 5 minutes now. It said that a scale 8 ghost was out and about and usually it shouldn't be that hard to find one. Most of the time, he'd just follow the potential chaos to find the ghost but so far, nothing._

 _"_ _Don't tell me that this stupid thing is busted…'Danny grumbled in annoyance._

 _He had been having a lot of fun with Amberline and it bugged him that he had to ditch her like that. Granted, it was getting late and he had been about to offer to walk her home before this stupid thing started acting up. The point is he had to leave her behind and end their fun time together just for some ghost who he still couldn't find yet._

 _That annoyed him to no end._

 _"_ _Come on, where are you?...'Danny even flat out called now, getting more annoyed than ever._

 _"_ _Over here?...'A strong voice called._

 _Danny turned around to see some tall ghost wearing a robe that covered his face, though he could easily tell that he was a big guy and he could see that cocky grin on his semi-covered face._

 _'_ _Who are you?...'He demanded to the big, robed ghost who sent him a fang-showing grin._

 _"_ _Man you're a noisy one ain'tcha…So you're Danny Phantom right?...'The robbed ghost asked the halfa who glared at him suspiciously._

 _"_ _Who wants to know?...'He demanded._

 _"_ _My names my business…Suffice to say is that I heard about you, the one who saved the ghost zone from Pariah Dark and the world from the Disasteroid…They say that your strong…"The mystery ghost said._

 _"_ _So what, here for an autograph or something?...'Danny said sarcastically, getting a bad feeling about this guy._

 _'_ _Or something….They say you're strong and I am itching to see just how much…'The ghost said before sending a blast, which Danny managed to easily dodge, though he knew the guy had just sent a warm up._

 _"_ _So it's a fight huh? Okay, I'm gamed…'Danny said determined before putting his game face on._

 _"_ _That's what I like to hear…"The ghost said, more than eager for a fight._

 _The two started grappling and sending ecto-blasts at each other. Danny managed to dodge each one and was grateful that the street was thankfully deserted and he didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt in a crossfire._

 _"_ _Is this really all you got? I find it pretty hard to believe you managed to beat the ghost king with these lame moves…'The ghost said mockingly, wanting to strike a nerve in his opponent._

 _And it was beginning to work._

 _"_ _Please…Why would I waste that much power on you?...'Danny shot back, wanting to end this fight as soon as possible._

 _However, he was caught off guard when the robbed ghost managed to give him a sucker punch…sending him flying a few feet in the air._

 _'_ _ **AHH**_ _!..."Danny yelled, feeling a noticeable ache in his jaw._

 _"_ _Because you need to…I am not a weakling halfa and you need more than that if you want to survive against the likes of me…'The ghost boasted loudly._

 _Okay, now Danny was more than annoyed right now._

 _"_ _Alright but you asked for it…literally!...'Danny shouted, sending an ice blast to the ghost who managed to dodge it._

 _That made Danny angrier and he was now going all out. He hated to admit it but this guy was good and he was beginning to get a little winded but not enough to throw him off._

 _This guy came here looking for a fight and Danny was more than ready to deliver one._

 _"_ _Okay, try this on for size jerk!..."Danny said, unleashing a small ghostly wail that managed to hit his target straight._

 ** _'_** ** _AHHH_** _!..."The ghost yelled in pain before landing to the earth, creating a noticeable crater in the process._

 _'_ _Finally…"Danny said as he pulled out his thermos from behind him, ready to end this before this jerk got his second wind._

 _"_ _Looks like I-…won?..."Danny let out in surprise once the dust cleared up and he landed down._

 _He expected to see that ghost still lying on the ground from that last blast but he was gone! As if he just disappeared._

 _"_ _Oh man! Where the heck did he go?...'Danny said in dismay, now knowing that he was stuck searching for this new creep now._

 _This was definitely not how he wanted his day to end!_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was what happened.

He had been searching for that creepy, robbed ghost for almost twenty minutes now and then he came across Ember here, whom he truly thought wanted to cause him trouble like she has always done.

Though for some reason she didn't send him that nasty look she always sent him when they fought. She didn't even look angry to see him until he started talking…though it only got weirder from then on.

 _'_ _Strange…She almost looked unhappy about something_ …'Danny thought, trying to make sense of Ember's strange behavior.

She almost looked hurt by his questioning if she was causing trouble though he was probably just seeing things. Ember was a bad guy! Why on earth would she feel bad about trying to cause him trouble?

Though he couldn't get his mind of her weird behavior…

"I'll worry about her later, right now I got another ghost to find…"Danny muttered as he went back to find that mysterious new ghost.

All the while, his mind couldn't help but go back to Ember and her actions. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't explain it.

What was going on with Ember?

* * *

 _In Ember's realm_

The ghostly pop princess halfa had just appeared in her realm in a whirlwind of fire. Once there, she had an impassive look on her face that slowly morphed into a look of complete unhappiness.

It wasn't just unhappiness she was feeling….it was sadness.

She knew in the back of her mind that she should have suspected that something like this might have happened. She knew that deep down, she had technically been dishonest with him. She knew deep down that he still hated this part of her.

He hated the _real_ part of her as much as he always had.

She knew…but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to think about it and almost deluded herself into thinking that things were alright.

"I'm such an idiot…'Ember muttered, feeling so miserable right now.

 _"_ _He really hates me that much?..._ 'She thought, feeling more miserable at that.

She had been so close to telling him the truth, but then the harsh reality had to come in the worst way possible. Danny basically reminded her just how much he didn't like the real her.

It wasn't fair!

Their friendship, the fun times they have had together, the laughter, the goofing around with each other…it wasn't real.

She never should have allowed herself to get so close to him. She never should have gotten so deep in her ' _Amberline"_ act…She never should have let him in her life or half-life when there was truly nothing between them.

Nothing but a big, fat lie that she created.

The whole reason she was half ghost was because of that stupid natural portal, which she used just so she could go back to her plans for conquest and hopefully pick a fight with Phantom. It was by sheer stupidity and bad luck that it closed on her and now she was…she was a hybrid now. For weeks she stopped thinking about it but now she was forced to rethink that. She was just a freak and the only person in both the human and ghost world who she knew could understand was the last person she could tell about it.

She can't ever tell him now!

She saw it in his eyes…those green, glowing eyes that she had grown to like almost as much as his gentle, blue ones had looked at her with disdain. Not with the warmth and even _affection_ that he had given her earlier.

No, he didn't give it to her…He gave it to _Amberline._

That was the reality of her situation she realized just now….though it had always been so obvious.

"Danny hates Ember but likes Amberline…I should have realized that from the start…'Ember muttered, her sadness soon fermenting into frustration and anger.

Oh, she was really angry now.

" ** _AHHH_** _!..._ 'She bellowed before hurling a nearby vase into the wall in fury.

It didn't stop there, she was just so angry right now that she couldn't even think straight. She found herself tearing up, ripping apart, breaking and even _burning_ whatever she got her hands on. Her friendships, her bonds and everything she has done these last few months were utterly meaningless! She had been fooling herself, trying to block out the reality but she couldn't anymore.

Danny and most likely everyone else only cared about Amberline. They _loved_ her, were _concerned_ about her and only _she_ mattered to them!

Ember was nothing to them….nothing but an enemy and that made her angrier and angrier as she kept destroying her own property.

She was angry…and she tried to use that anger to overwhelm the one other feeling that was bigger than it.

Her sadness….

* * *

 _Later_

How much time has passed, she didn't know.

It could have been ten minutes, half an hour or two hours…She didn't know or care as she just sat in the middle on her realm, hugging her knees and just sulking. Her place was a complete disaster area now thanks to her not-so-little frenzy she just had. She had been angry, that was true, but to her dismay, she had long spent it on her tantrum and now she was tired….sitting alone in her realm all alone and sad with her thoughts.

This sucked.

"This whole thing was a big mistake…I'm such an idiot…'She muttered to herself for the millionth time.

That was all that it was…a mistake.

 _BRRRZZZ…._

Suddenly, she felt a buzzing and looked down at her cell phone which, miraculously, was one of the few things that survived her frenzy. Picking it up, she sighed and frowned at the mention of the name.

It was a text from Danny.

'What does he want?...'Ember muttered, still feeling bitter.

She didn't want to read it but another part of her also wanted to see what he was up to. That part of her won out since she ended up reading what text he had sent.

 _-Hey…-D._

Without thinking, she texted ' _Hey"_ back to him, though she still felt like a train wreck.

 _-I had a great time today…-D._

Ember felt so much turmoil at this point. She felt her heart and her brain were literally split in half. She wanted to like Danny…She wanted to hate him…She wanted to tell him the truth…and She wanted to be sure that he never knew the reality of who she really was.

 ** _UGH!_** This was so confusing!

'I can't believe this…'She mumbled, feeling so dizzy right there.

Just what was Danny to her now?

He hates her ghost half but likes her human half! He and everyone else seem to adore Amberline and hate Ember! She never believed that she ever had to face a situation where she was both loved and hated at the same time!

It wasn't fair!

Sighing and grumbling to herself, she knew he was likely waiting for a response. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop herself from typing right now.

 _-Glad, to hear that-A._

She typed that quickly, knowing that it was another lie between them. She never thought she ever faced a moment where she'd feel guilty over a lie…even a little white lie like that one.

But she just felt miserable right now. To her dismay, almost 30 seconds later, she got another text from Danny, and she could almost imagine the wide grin he had when he had texted it to her.

 _-You bowled a terrific game, a little more practice and you might beat me next time-D._

Ember couldn't believe that she almost grinned at that. This was bad. This was dangerous and yet here she was, still doing her act, digging herself in deeper.

 _-Let's hope next time it's actually you I beat and not some crazy European with a mustache-A._

She meant that sarcastically but Danny only sent her an " _LOL_ " text. It was obvious that he still was oblivious about who he was really texting to right now. As far as he was concern, he was texting a normal human girl who lived in Amity Park who was actually his very good friend named Amberline.

She could only imagine just how angry he would become when he learns the truth. However, he just sent her another text.

 _-At least my disguise had worked, Dash and Paulina didn't recognize me at all-D._

 _-Well, they are morons, what do you expect-A._

 _-Too true…Too true-D._

 _-Anyway, I just wanted to chat and say I'm sorry for leaving like that-D._

That made Ember feel worse, seeing how much he cares and knowing that it isn't real. It really isn't fair at all!

 _-It's not your fault-A._

It was all she could type, as much as she wished it was otherwise, she knew that it really wasn't his fault that she was like this now or that he hated the real her. It was her own fault, she had caused this and it would have been in everyone's best interest if she ended it.

 _-Either way I'm sorry…I had a really great time with you tonight-D._

Ember just couldn't believe it. Just how can something like a little text message just feel so…so sincere…It was driving her crazy but she still couldn't stop.

But she had to, she regained her senses and typed the only thing she knew would end this before she got even worse.

 _-It's getting late, I should be getting to sleep…goodbye-A._

She typed that and didn't even bother reading his last text for the night, already knowing that it was probably just _"_ _good night'_ or something like that.

Ember sighed, feeling so lost right now.

She never should have done any of this. She should just stop this right now. She should just give up _'_ _Amberline"_ and never use that form ever again! She should just go back to her singing and nothing else and never step foot at Casper High ever again. She had nothing to lose and nothing to gain now. It was pointless. No one besides Kitty knows the truth about her. She could easily just walk away. Make up some flimsy lie that Amberline had to move away again and cut all ties with the dipstick and that would be the end of it.

No one would ever have to know what had happen and what she really is now.

That was what she should do…but…

The ghostly pop princess was now fiddling with her phone, looking at the digital pictures she had taken the last few days. Surprise, surprise, they were all pictures of her with either Danny, Sam, Val and even Tucker in a few of them.

She saw a lot of selfies of her, Sam and Val when they did their shopping trip and she saw herself sticking her tongue out like Gene Simmons while Sam looked annoyed and Valerie was obviously trying to resist laughing. Ember couldn't help but crack a smile at that, especially the one with her and Sam both trying on black lipstick and making duck faces to the camera.

It hurt her that her friendship with the goth girl was about as real as the one with Danny…and that Sam actually hated the real her as much as she used to before this entire mess started.

She kept scrolling and soon she was seeing the photos of today with Danny. She took the first one once she picked him up, taking several pictures of his disguise since she, at the time, had thought he looked were several other pics of them at the bowling alley, in funny poses and just having fun together.

It made her so mixed up inside.

She really just wished that this wasn't a lie…that their friendship was actually real and that she didn't have to end this.

She just…she just…she just wished that… that it was real…that it could last longer…that…that…

Suddenly, she felt her phone buzz again and saw that it was Sam calling her.

 _"_ _What?..._ 'She thought with a raised eyebrow, surprised to say the least.

Hesitantly, she picked it up.

'Hello…"She started.

 _'_ _Hey Amberline, what's up?..._ 'Sam said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh...um…good…, how are you?...'She asked, hoping that she didn't sound as shaky as she felt right now.

 _Ehh…Parents are being a pain as always but I'll live, anyway…"_ The gothic girl said with a sigh.

 _'_ _So anyway, about that thing about crashing Paulina's campaign party, I was thinking that Monday we regroup and keep planning it out, I actually have an idea on how to spice our master plan-…"_ Sam continued.

Ember blinked in surprise. She actually forgot about that little bet, what with all of her drama from today.

She knew that this wasn't right. That she should just hang up, destroy her phone and go back to her idea as erasing Amberline for good but...her mind went back to these last few weeks and she mentally recalled those pictures she just looked at.

It really wasn't fair!

No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she had been having a fun time. She liked Sam and despite what happened today, she still liked Danny. She even long stopped hating Casper High, despite the daily nuisances she had to deal with.

She had friends now, she had respect, popularity, attention from boys and people were acknowledging her music skills...but it wasn't real, it wasn't for her really…it was for her masquerade.

She should stop this but…maybe it could wait.

After all, she still wanted to make Paulina pay for her trouble and the best way to do that was to steal her precious crown away from her…Not to mention she still had some promises to keep before she cut ties.

Despite her reputation, Ember doesn't go back on her word. She had promised Sam and Danny to handle Paulina for them once she won the bet….and a part of her wanted to keep that promise she made to them.

After that, it would end. She would stop her charade them. That would be it.

 _"_ _Amberline…are you still there_?...'The goth girl's voice called out.

Ember blinked, realizing that she was still in a phone conversation and she spaced out, snapped out of it.

'Yeah, I'm still here Sam…Sure, Monday sounds like a plan…'She said before hanging up.

She knew this was wrong but she also knew she had to do this. Despite the fact that her friendship was fake…a part of her didn't want Danny and Sam's last memories of her before she left be of her breaking her promises to them.

Ember was a lot of things but she was a woman of her word.

"One more month…then I'll stop…after the prom…that'll be it…"She said to herself, still a little sad but not as strongly as earlier.

She would keep this lie going a little more just so she could finish her commitment and then she would quit cold turkey. She knew she had to quit but not before getting her payback and keeping her promise.

Besides, even if it's a lie, a part of her knew deep down it would probably be nice to keep acting like she and Danny actually were friends.

Just a month left…before she never allows herself to see him ever again.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories:_

 ** _The melancholy of Ember Mclain_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ouch…that's gotta hurt.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers

 **Lucian Naruto:** You are quite observant. Yes, Ember does miss her sister very much and she does regret not seeing how she grew up but other than that, she has no other ties to her "first" life.

 **Feurrige:** Sadly, she chose to disappear…

 **DannyPhantom619, BAD1027** and **Guest(2):** Yeah…

 **VanguardLuard:** And that makes it harder for her….

 **Wiseguy2415:** Lol…

 **Kosmic:** That's alright…we all make typos…

 **Guest(1):** Looks like you were kinda right with the second one…

 **Shademuller:** Thanks :)

 **Jazz Fenton:** As shown here Danny wasn't really shoot first ask questions later, he was genuinely surprised and suspicious of Ember, given that as far as he knew, he hasn't seen her in months and she is still one of his enemies.

He didn't attack her but his distrust in her in general was obvious, much to Ember's dismay.

 **Spectre Kid:** You can say that again…

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, I guess you hit the nail on the head…Ember had just barely worked up the nerve but the sheer reminder of just _how_ much Danny seems to hate her ghost form isn't helping her at all now it seems.

 **61394:** But sadly, not yet it seems.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Glad you enjoyed it. Also, you correctly guessed that it was Rancor who just wanted to test how he can fight against Danny.

 **Starkiller93:** Lately I've been feeling pretty inspired, I can tell you that. Also, thanks for the shoutout ;)

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	34. The melancholy of Amberline Lain

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 34: The melancholy of Amberline Lain_**

As Ember continued to let out her negative emotions within the privacy of her realm, a certain dark spirit was spying on her and absorbing all the negative energy from a distance.

 _"_ _Oooohhhh…..And I thought that brat Phantom was a waterfall of misery but Ember's a tidal wave of teenage anguish…it's simply delicious…"_ She thought gleefully as she tried to absorb as much of the negative feelings without giving away her location.

She had been under orders by Plasmius to keep an eye on Ember while she was on her date with the teenage moron hero and it had been a challenge to spy on them without risking triggering the boy's ghost sense. She could also thank Rancor for opening that natural portal so she would not need the portal and risk activating that stupid ecto-alarm they had installed. So here she was, using the many tricks she has picked up over the years to hide within Ember's own realm and she had a front row see to witness the epic frenzy she had been in.

Stress…turmoil…anger….misery…heartbreak….betrayal….and shame…

It was a _grand_ feast of teenage misery, all hers for the taking!

She waited until Ember finally stopped her tantrum and then watched as she sulked, she also received some message before answering it and finally falling asleep, her tantrum having spent a lot of her energy. So here was Ember, asleep and completely unaware that she had been watched the entire time.

"Oh Ember baby, I almost feel a little sorry for you…too bad I don't…"Spectra said quietly as she absorbed more of Ember's bad feelings and watched her squirm in her sleep.

She knew that side effect of absorbing a victim during the sleep would guarantee a bad night's sleep and some nightmares, not that she cared that is.

"When you were _all_ ghost, I was unable to sense the emotions deep within you, but now that your one of those freaks…Oh, I could almost kick myself for no sensing all the grief within you… _Oh_ …"She sighed as she absorbed the last bit of misery within the blue haired diva.

For now that is.

Don't get me wrong, she did like Ember as a friend, but a girl has to watch out for her _own_ interests.

And her little friend here was very involved with that matter.

Speaking of which, Spectra suddenly she felt her phone ringing and she sighed, knowing that it was Plasmius calling her.

"Yes?...'She asked, though her tone was very annoyed.

 _"Any updates with our little pawn?...'Vlad asked._

"Nothing to report expect if you're interested in seeing the world's biggest temper tantrum…'Spectra said sarcastically to her employer who was unamused.

 _"Report back to the hideout, we have business at hand…."Vlad ordered._

"I'm on my way…"She said before hanging up.

Spectra cast one final look at the sleeping halfa girl who was tossing and turning in her sleep, obvious signs that she was having a nightmare.

A nightmare of her own design…

'Sweet dreams Ember baby…'Spectra laughed as she exited the realm and removed any trace of herself there as well.

She had a feeling that her little friend was in for a very _special_ night tonight.

* * *

 _ **Dream sequence**_

 _Ember looked around in confusion to see that she was in the halls of Casper High._

 _How did she get here? It was Saturday!_

 _Glancing around, she saw her friends nearby. Smiling, she went to greet them. There she saw Danny, Sam, Valerie and even Tucker as well, all in deep conversation with each other._

 _"Hey guys…"She said with a happy smile on her face._ _However, instead of the pleasant greeting she expected, her friends suddenly had shocked looks on their faces, along with glares._

 _What?_

 _"_ _Guys? Hello! It's me…'Ember said, being weird out by this reaction._

 _"_ _What the heck?!..."Danny exclaimed in anger, shocking Ember in the process._

 _What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?...'She asked, wondering what was up with them._

 _"_ _What are you doing here Ember?! No good, I suspect…'Danny said hostile-like to her, to her appalment._

 _"_ _What's with you Danny?...'Ember asked, not believing what she was seeing._

 _"_ _What? No "dipstick", no snarky comebacks…"Danny mocked harshly to the female ghost._

 _"_ _What are you up to?..."Sam demanded just as harshly to the other female._

 _Why were they looking at her like they didn't like her? They were supposed to be friends!_

 _"_ _What's wrong with you guys? Why are you guys acting like jerks?...'Ember demanded but saw that their hostile looks now turned up a notch if that was even possible._

 _"_ _The only jerk around here is you, ghost!..."Tucker shouted as he pulled out some kind of bazooka._

 _Ember jaw dropped as she looked around to see her friends all carrying weapons and Danny now in his ghost form with a look of utmost hatred on his face._ _Suddenly she noticed a nearby mirror and saw her reflection, she was a ghost right now…_

 _Her real form…her real self..._ _And they really seem to hate her real self._

 _"_ _No…'She whispered in horror as she saw they descended on her with looks of hatred._

 _"_ _I thought you guys were my friends!..."Ember shouted, but only got a strange look from Danny._

 _"_ _What are you talking about? We're enemies here! You're an evil ghost who has caused us nothing but trouble, why would we want to be friends with the likes of you!...'Danny shouted as he sent an ecto-blast at her bu_ _t Ember managed to dodge it._

 _She was now in a fight against her friends who were all attacking, shouting hateful things at her that was tearing her apart from the inside out._

 _This was madness!_

 _"_ _Go get her you guys!...'A strange voice was heard._

 _As Ember was being attacked by those she once called her friends, she turned to the source of that shout and her eyes widened as big as saucers and she would have fainted if she could._

 _It…it was her?_

 _It was Amberline…._

 _"_ _What?...'She mouthed, unable to believe this._

 _"_ _Go get that bitch you guys! Make sure she never comes back!..."Amberline shouted._

 _"_ _Sure thing Amberline…"Danny said as he sent the auburn haired girl a smile._

 _The smile that Ember had come to like so much but now realized that it was not being sent to her…_

 _It was being sent to that…that…imposter!_

 _"_ _Don't listen to that girl Danny, she's the fake! I'm your real friend…"Ember insisted but they would not listen to her._

 _"_ _You are not my friend, only Amberline is our friend…'Danny said as he continued to attack her._

 _Ember now realized it was no use as she continued to try and defend herself from her friend's wrath._

 _No, they weren't her friends_

 _They didn't believe her. They didn't trust her. They didn't like her at all._ _They only cared about Amberline Lain, whom was not her._

 _They only cared about her lie._

 ** _End of dreams_**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _AH!..."_** Ember screamed as she shouted awake and was now panting as she felt her heart racing, even in her ghost form.

"It…It was just a bad dream…"She said once her heart returned to its normal rate.

Until the memories of last night came back, along with her bitter feelings which had become worse thanks to her nightmare.

"Do they really hate me that much? Do they really only love Amberline?...'Ember said sadly as she recalled the events from yesterday...of how close she had been to confessing who she really was to Danny and how she remembered just how much he didn't trust her ghost self.

Her real self….

"What am I going to do?...'Ember said to herself.

Last night she had resolved to only continue with her ruse long enough to win prom queen only because she had a score to settle with Paulina as well as the fact that she had several promises to keep.

But could she really go through with this?

"This stinks…"She sighed as she got out of bed.

She knew she had no choice right now. She needed to win prom queen and she needed to end this act as soon as that was over with. That was the only way that she would be able to retire Amberline for good. No matter how screwed up this whole thing has become…she was not going to let Amberline be forgotten once again.

If she had to make her go away, then she would go away on a high note and be remembered.

No matter what….

The blazing haired ghost girl then decided to get ready so that she could at least fulfill a promise to the one friend that _did_ like her real self. She had promised to take Kitty shopping today and after what she went through, she was in much need of some retail therapy.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Monday morning_

A tired, miserable and very-not-in-the-mood Ember, in her Amberline form, entered the school, the memories from Saturday night still plaguing her mind and making her downer than ever.

Upon reaching her locker, she felt someone tapping her shoulder and turned to see that it was Danny, flashing that nice smile and looking at her with those big, blue eyes of his.

It was as if the universe was mocking her, telling her just how unfair life and the afterlife could be.

"Hey Amberline…"Danny said with that big smile of his that was almost painful for Ember to look at.

"Hey…'She said unenthusiastically, earning a strange look from him.

"So anyway, I wanted to say that I had a great time on Saturday…"Danny said as he kept smiling at her.

"That's good to hear…'Ember said as she grabbed her books and closed her locker, not even daring to look at him now.

It was just too much too soon.

Danny blinked at her attitude, wondering if something was wrong. She looked like she was angry about something, but what?

"Are you alright Amberline, is something wrong?...'Danny asked in a concern voice.

One Ember knew that was not meant for her but for Amberline.

Her mask….Her lie…The illusion that she created….She now understood that.

"No, everything is all clear now…'She said as she continued to walk to class.

That class was science unfortunately, because she had it with Danny, so he was walking with her to class, continuing the conversation that she wanted no part in.

"So anyway Amberline, I just got the latest version of Doom and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to play a round…" Danny offered the auburn haired girl who still looked listless.

Ember was really wishing that he would stop this. It was bad enough that she knew now that their friendship wasn't real but to have him keeping acting like he cared about her…wanting to spend time with her….She knew that he wasn't to blame in this situation that this was her own doing to herself but she didn't care.

She could only take so much, so soon….

"I don't think so Danny, not tonight…I have other plans…"She said as she entered the classroom and ignored the down cast look on his face.

"Oh, okay…Some other time then…'Danny said, really bummed out.

Why was she suddenly acting like this? He wondered if he did something wrong when they spent time together the other day?

It was strange really, they had such a great time together bowling, eating junk food and tricking Dash and Paulina with his " _Donny Felton, the Esperanto speaking foreigner act_ ". He had such a great time with her, better than he could remember having in a while.

As Danny continued to wonder about his friend's strange behavior, suddenly one of his least favorite people Dash Baxter had come into class, though to his surprise, he noticed he didn't seem to shave this morning as he now had some noticeable stubble on his face. Dash went to go flirt with Amberline who was obviously not impressed and even did a crack at his " _peach fuzz_ ", earning a frustrated and angry look from the jock before Mr. Lancer came in to start class.

All through class, Danny kept sending a glance at her, wondering what was wrong. He would talk to her later and get to the bottom of this.

He really liked Amberline Lain. She was a good friend.

One he knew that he really cared about…much more than even he realizes.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Sam Manson was just getting her books from her locker and was about to head to her first class of the day, only to find another note from her secret admirer.

 **"** **Lavender eyes**

 **Chilling….**

 **Lightest purple tints**

 **peer out of skin white as powder.**

 **The look of a nocturnal being.**

 **I lock my gaze on their piercing, empty stare.**

 **They draw me in.**

 **I am powerless to resist"**

"So now I am a nocturnal being with a piercing, empty stare?..."Sam questioned before smiling.

Whoever this guy was, he certainly did have a taste for dark poetry. But she still wasn't interested in someone whose name she didn't even know yet.

She wasn't ready for any romance though some guys where certainly ready for her it seems, including one blonde vegan friend of hers who's she's been confused around for a while.

Since last Saturday to be more precise.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Saturday afternoon_

 _Sam had just had another meeting with her environmentalist active group and it was a very productive day since they managed to get the amount of signatures they needed to prevent some construction company from tearing down nearby forest which was hope to a very rare flower called the Grass Pink orchid._

 _The only time Sam could every stomach the color pink was when it came from Mother Nature herself, and even then it was to a degree._

 _Anyway, with all the signatures they managed to gather, there was no way they could legally chop anything down without risk of harming the flowers and getting in trouble with the EPA._

 _"_ _Great work everybody , once city hall has these, the orchid and all the other rare plants there will be secured…"Sam said to her group who all smiled._

 _"_ _Chalk another victory for our Platea brethren my fellow nature-crusaders…"Christopher said with a wide grin on his face._

 _Sam sent him a half-smile at that, though it was slight. Christopher had been the one to get the most signatures today. He had certain something that made those around him listen to what he had to say, whether he was being charming or overdramatic, he always somehow manages to attract a crowd to him._

 _He had a way with words and that helped a lot with their protests._

 _Anyway, soon almost everybody, with the exception of Christopher left for home. Sam, as leader of the group, was in charge of sending the list of signatures to city hall and more importantly Tucker._

 _It didn't surprise her that Christopher was still around since he always left after everyone else did._

 _"_ _Not bad chief…"Christopher said with a toothy grin._

 _"_ _Thanks, you did okay too…"Sam said as she gathered her belongings._

 _"_ _So, anything interesting happening at school, like a certain prom queen business?...'He asked, earning a shocked look from the goth girl._

 _"_ _How did you know about that?..."Sam asked surprised._

 _She didn't recall mentioning that to him and she knew that Christopher didn't go to her school._

 _"_ _My cousin goes there and she told me about it, though I was surprised when I heard you name in the same sentence as prom queen…'Christopher said with a lopsided grin._

 _"_ _I'm not running, it's my friend Amberline and I'm only helping her win just to teach Paulina a lesson…'Sam insisted._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, that Paulina girl you mentioned before, from the way you described her, not the nicest girl around, is she?...'Christopher said with intrigue._

 _"_ _That's putting it very mildly…"Sam said._

 _"_ _So you going to be there…at the prom I mean…'Christopher asked her._

 _"_ _Duh, no way I'm going to miss watching Paulina getting her just desserts….'Sam said with a mischievous grin that the blonde boy liked very much._

 _"_ _Sounds like it's going to be quite a show, one I would like to see myself, if you don't mind…"Christopher said, though Sam blinked._

 _"_ _Excuse me…"Sam asked, wondering what he meant by that._

 _"_ _What I mean is, that if no one has already asked you and if you don't mind, I'd like to go to to the prom with you…."He said, his cocky grin gone, replaced with a more sincere look on his face._

 _"_ _You don't go to Casper High…'Sam pointed out._

 _"_ _So is that a no?...'He asked her._

 _"_ _Wait, you're asking me to my prom?..."Sam asked, surprised by the very notion._

 _"_ _Well, if you have to be technical then…yes?..."He said it more like a question._

 _Sam paused as she thought about it. She knew Christopher could be a flirt but this was pretty big._

 _He was asking her to the prom._

 _Originally she had been planning on flying solo, ignoring whatever gold digger who would only ask her just to brag that he went with a member of team Phantom. She wasn't interested in finding a date since all she cared about was helping her friend beat Paulina at any costs._

 _She didn't need a date…She didn't need to be latched with some dud who wasn't worth her time…._

 _But Christopher was different, she…trusted him…but still….going to the prom with Christopher._

 _"_ _I don't know…"Sam said unsure, earning a hesitant look from her male friend._

 _"_ _It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want…though I'll understand if you're not interested…'He said honestly._

 _Sam knew he was being honest but she was still uncertain. On the one hand, she wasn't desperate for a date but it would be nice going with someone who wasn't just interested in her for her status…but was she really okay with going with Christopher._

 _She weighed the pros and cons of the situation and all she could come up with was this…_

 _"_ _I'll think about it…'She said, bringing back that grin of his._

 _"_ _Well alright…"He said before bidding her a goodbye._

 _Sam sighed before leaving for home, but not before dropping these signatures at city hall._

 _One thing that was certain, she has a lot of thinking to do._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was two days ago and she still wasn't sure if she should take up on Christopher's offer.

On the one hand, he was a nice guy, he was funny, loved nature and she knew that he was a decent person. He was a nice guy and she did like him as a friend. On the other hand, she wasn't sure if she saw him as romantically compatible. True he was a Vegan and loves nature but that was as far as their similarities went. Christopher was nice but he was a bit boisterous….

But that didn't have to be a deal breaker….

"Man, this is confusing…'Sam sighed as she finally entered the classroom.

To her surprised she noticed Danny and Amberline both seemed to be rather gloomy. She was a goth and she could see gloominess from a mile away. Danny just looked a little bummed about something but Amberline looked like she had a storm cloud floating over her head.

She was about to go and ask them what was going on when Mr. Lancer had walked in, signally class to start. She then resolved to talk to them later and find out what was going on. They were her friends and she cared about them overall.

That much she knew was true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Carnivorous Canyon_

A certain crazed up fruit-loop was currently watching the footage of his greatest foe in battle with Rancor, who had been disguised at the time.

It was all part of the plan.

"You call this a fight?...'Vlad spat in disgust as he watched the footage.

"As good as it gets, considering that you didn't want me to fight longer than five minutes, just for a look…"Rancor pointed out.

"You were supposed to gauge the boy's power level and try and see how many powers he's developed during my absence…"Vlad pointed out… "Ecto-blasts, invisibility, duplication is all old news…"The vampire-esque ghost shouted.

"What do you want from me man? You told me to fight the kid, not to destroy him and just to see how much power I could get him to show in just a few minutes and you told me to high tale it out of there if it looked like trouble was about to brew…"The mercenary ghost pointed out.

"Well it looks like we need more to test and see what we are up against, Daniel is a fool but he can be very slippery, we have to cover all of our bases, leave nothing to chance…"Vlad said dramatically.

"You still haven't paid me for that sneak attack on Saturday…'Rancor said impatiently.

"You'll get your pay after you dot the job _right!..._ " Vlad barked to the hulking ghost who growled.

"Listen here you old bat! I don't need to be helping you out with your _revenge_ scheme against that halfa boy! I'm a mercenary but you don't want to make an enemy out of me…"Rancor said as he prepared his sword in case he needed to become physical.

"Oh calm yourself Rancor, I have another task for you, do it well and I'll double your wage for today…'Vlad said charismatically, managing to calm the ghost down.

If there was one thing that could soften Rancor's mood, it was money.

"What do you have in mind?...'He asked his employer.

"Oh nothing too much, you don't have to kill Daniel…yet…I just need you to test out _all_ of his powers…now here's what you will do…'Vlad continued to give his instructions to Rancor who only nodded.

At the end of the day, he was going to get double.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Casper High_

Class was almost over and Sam was planning on asking both her friends what was going on. She needed to know what was up, however during the last five minutes, something unexpected had happened.

"Attention students…'Principal Ishiyama announced from the intercom… "Given that this years prom will be at the end of this month and due to all the activity lately amongst our students, for the first time in decades I have been given the privilege of announcing this year's nominees a little early…'She announced.

"How strange, usually it's in the last week when the nominees are announced…"Mr. Lancer commented.

Sam however sent a suspicious look towards Paulina. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she must have bribed the staff into making the voting early just to avoid more potential competition and get as many brainwashed victims as possible while she still could.

 _"_ _Dirty little witch_ …'Sam thought angrily as she stared at her rival.

"For Prom King, the nominees for this year are Daniel Fenton, Dash Baxter and Kwan Li…."The principal said.

No one was surprised since those were three of the school's most sought after guys and it didn't take a genius to figure out who would be king that night.

"Alright, prom crown here I come…'Dash, who was _not_ a genius, high fived with Kwan. Both didn't seem to register that they were competing against each other it seems.

 _"Oh joy…'_ Danny thought in annoyance, he didn't want to be prom king and had been planning on skipping prom but now this happens.

"Also the nominees for this year's prom queen are Amberline Lain, Paulina Sanchez and Star Strong…That will be all, have a fine day of learning…"The principal said before ending.

 _"_ _Star?..._ 'Sam thought in confusion as she glanced at the blonde girl who looked to be surprised as well.

"Star! What the hell? You're not supposed to run!...'Paulina accused.

"I'm not sure Paulina, someone must have voted for me…'Star said, still astonished by the whole thing.

The rest of the class was silently gossiping about this new development until the bell rung and that's when everyone pilled in the hall, all discussing the announcement.

"I'm voting for Danny! He's totally going to be king!...'Some fangirl shouted.

"You got that right…"Another fangirl agreed rather loudly.

Suffice to say, the voting for prom king was merely a formality at this point. But for prom _queen,_ it was another story.

"Could you believe this Paulina versus Amberline versus Star…"Some boy said in excitement.

"Three of the hottest girls in school all fighting for the crown, I'm so going to be there…'Another boy with a big smirk said.

The rest of the students all talked excitedly about this, about whom they believed deserved to win, whom they were planning on voting for and how much they were interested on how the contested would act now.

"Hey guys…'Sam said as she approached her two companions.

"Hey Sam…'Danny greeted while Amberline still looked glum.

"Hey…"She said without much emotion.

It made Sam really worried about her to say the least.

"So this you hear, you made the nominations?..."Sam said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, cool…'Was all that she said.

"Is something wrong Amberline? You look kinda moody and glum and that's coming from me…"Sam said to her friend.

"I'm fine, just having a bad morning is all…'She confessed…. "So how was your weekend?...'She asked the female goth.

"Not bad, I managed to get enough signatures so some lousy construction company can't tear down a forest just outside of town…'Sam said to her friend.

"That's cool…'She said, still in that dead voice.

Ember honestly didn't know why she had to be like this. It was bad enough her friendship was fake but now she was too glum to at least act like things were alright. Ever since she woke up this morning she was completely miserable, even more as the memories of her nightmare continued even as she interacted with her friends.

She couldn't shake away the image of Danny staring at her so coldly from her mind. It was pure torture.

 _"Come on girl, just one more month and then things will go back to normal…I hope…"The_ halfa girl thought as she tried to liven up a bit as she continued to interact with her friends.

However, up ahead she noticed Star and Paulina in a heated argument which ended with Paulina walking away and Star looked obviously chastised.

She knew why.

It was because of Star being nominated for prom queen, she knew because she was the one who added her to the nominations. Though she was surprised by how quick the announcements were, she didn't mind.

The sooner she cracks that blonde, the better.

* * *

Star had gone into the ladies room for a moment. It was empty and she was glad for that. She needed some privacy to recover from what had just happened. She couldn't believe that she was one of the nominees for prom queen and that she was up there with Paulina and Lain. Paulina hadn't really taken it well, she had accused the blonde girl of disloyalty and Star kept insisting that she was just as surprised by the announcement as she was.

"I can't believe this is happening..."Star mumbled as she stared at her reflection.

"Can't believe what?..."Was heard. Star turned to see Lain enter the bathroom with an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh, it's you..."She said, feeling that wariness she always felt around this confusing girl.

"Congratulations on being nominated , looks like we'll be competing against each other..."Amberline said but had no signs of hostility on her face.

"Looks like it..."Star said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, good luck and may the better girl win..."The auburn haired girl said, confusing Star even more.

"You mean Paulina..."Star said, earning a frown from the other girl.

"No I mean either me or you...I mean, you are running now aren't you..."Amberline asked her.

"I...I can't. ..I don't know why I was nominated but I can't run..."Star tried to explained.

"Why? You're as pretty as Paulina and you're popular, you won't have any trouble getting supporters..."Amberline pointed out.

She was doing that thing again...she would say something that would confuse her even more and would make her...Think.

Think that running wouldn't be such a bad idea but she couldn't do that since that would mean running against Paulina, her best friend forever. Paulina wasn't very happy with her nomination but she had taken it better than expected, all things considered.

"Why aren't you running? Did Paulina threatened you to not run for prom queen? ..."Amberline accused.

"Of course not! She's my BFF, she would never do such a thing..."Star defended her friend.

"Then what was that big scene in the hallway? What did she say to you that left you looking like you saw a puppy being kicked?..."She demanded.

"She said that...that she wasn't angry if I ran, since no one would vote for me anyway..."Star confessed, no longer bothering hiding.

This girl had a weird way of making her talk, one way or the other. It was freaky!

"That's not something a real friend would say..."Amberline said, though Star remained silent.

"Look Star, I just came here to be a good sport and wish you luck. Also to tell you that Paulina is wrong, you're a popular girl and I know a lot of people would vote for you instead of Paulina..."Amberline said in a kind voice.

"Do you really think so?..."She asked, wanting to be certain.

"Duh! Anyway, I gotta get to class...if you ever want to talk just look me up..."Amberline said before leaving.

Leaving a very confused blonde cheerleader still processing her words...

Should she really take up on Amberline suggestion and try and run, despite risking Paulina's wrath?

Does she really have a _chance_ here?

* * *

Ember had gotten out of the bathroom, most of her melancholy feelings from earlier worn off and now only her desire for victory and payback was evident.

She could see Stars resolve getting weaker by the day and she knew, long before the actual prom night, she would tell her all that she needed to know to ruin Paulina and helped her win the frown and keep her promise to Danny and Sam...

Only then would she be able to quit being Amberline guilt-free..

"One way or the other, I will get my way..."She muttered silently.

Suddenly loud screams could be heard and she look to see many students running away from something.

"What?..."She questioned as she moved, nearly getting trampled by the scared students.

"What's going on?..."She wondered. She glanced around to see Sam running in the opposite direction of the mob of scared students. She ran and quickly caught up to her.

"What's going on Sam?..."She asked, wondering what the danger was.

"Ghost attack on the football field! Danny needs help..."Sam said as she ran even faster and was now out of the building and heading in the direction of the danger.

Ember stood there for a moment as she processed what she had just heard, ignoring the many students screams as they fled the scene. Did she just say that Danny needed help?

Danny was in trouble?

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _A friend in need…._**

* * *

 **A/N (1):** The poem used here is an edit version of a gothic poem called " ** _A dark, dark kiss'_** though I changed something to make it about Sam.

 **A/N (2):** Edited on December 29, 2017.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** So far I have no plans for Walker for the time being that is…..

 **CyberActor15 and** **GhostWriterGirl-1:** They are similar though Ember still has to figure out just how much….

 **Kosmic:** One thing that's for certain, it's definitely complicated for both parties as shown here…

 **Guest(1):** You're welcome.

 **Invader Johnny** and S **tarkiller93:** Spectra certainly is enjoying the drama as shown here….

 **SpectreThirteen:** Congratulations on becoming a teenager. Also, thanks for the concern.

 **Wiseguy2415:** It was a bitter taste, let me tell you that. As for Rancor, you will just have to wait and see how his character plays out.

 **Shademuller:** Thanks for the praise.

 **VanguardLuard:** Yep, it sucks and it's nowhere near over yet.

 **Anonymous3675:** Well….to each their own, I always say….Since I started this story I knew it was going to be a long fic and I feel comfortable with the pacing so far.

 **Nemo:** Never has there a greater woe, than of Juliet and her Romeo…..

 **LAVO:** I hope that this will suffice….

 **Guest(2):** A very nice interpretation and the " _trading one lie for another"_ was very well said.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Don't worry, there will be more involving them soon enough.

 **Whisper:** Well sorry about that, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	35. A friend in need…

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 35: A friend in need…._**

 _Earlier_

Danny was in the hallway with Sam as they patiently waited for Amberline to return from the bathroom. He really needed to talk and see what was up with her but she had gone so fast, leaving the ghostly teen hero alone with his ex-girlfriend/still-technically-best-female-friend.

 _Awkward…._

"Danny, is something going on with Amberline that I should know about?...'Sam asked, breaking the silence and getting his attention.

"I'm not sure, I tried to ask her this morning but she said that she's fine…"Danny explained as he continued to wait for his other female friend.

"Do you think something had happened during the weekend?...'Sam suggested.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since we went bowling on Saturday…'Danny said, not noticing Sam shift slightly at the mention of that.

"So, how did that go?..."Sam pressed, though she wasn't completely sure why.

"Actually it was fun, we bowled, ate some pizza and even had a chance to make even bigger idiots out of Dash and Paulina along the way…'Danny said with a chuckle.

'Now this I want to hear…'Sam said as Danny continued to give details of what happened on Saturday.

All the while Sam had tried to listen to the story without feeling jealous, though she wondered exactly _what_ about that situation she should have been jealous about. Danny and Amberline were friends, _her_ friends and they were allowed to hang out whenever they felt like it. She wasn't supposed to be bother about the idea that they had done something as innocent as hanging out together.

She wasn't that petty….

"So is that the reason why Dash came to class with that patch on his upper lip?….and here I thought he decided to glue a dead caterpillar on for today…"Sam joked, earning more laughs from her friend.

"Yeah, I think Amberline's claim that _"Donny's_ " mustache had something to do with that…'Danny said once he was done chuckling….." If you want I could show it to you later…"He offered.

"Passé…'Sam said flatly.

"So what do you think had her down today?...'She asked.

"As I said, I'm not sure but we'll ask her as soon as she gets back…'Danny suggested.

Before Sam could say anything else, Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off, and they both knew what that meant.

"Ghost attack…'Sam said.

"Strange, why didn't the Spector detector go off?..."He asked in confusion before he suddenly heard many screams and saw crowds of students running in fear.

" ** _GHOST!..."_** Someone shouted as the rest of the mob continued to flee.

Danny sighed and decided that he would worry about any potential bugs later; right now he had a job to do. Wasting no times, he transformed into his ghost self, the world famous Danny Phantom.

"Go get my thermos from my locker….'He said and Sam nodded before heading in that direction while Danny went the other way.

One of the tricks of finding out where a bad guy was, you have to start running in the _opposite_ direction of the screaming mobs of people that were running for their safety.

And they were all running from the direction of the football field.

* * *

 _Outside_

 _On the Football Field_

Once there, Danny saw some noticeable damage around the field but so far, no ghost attacking.

That was odd….It was quiet…A little too quiet….He didn't trust it…

"Now where is this clown?...'Danny wondered out loud as he kept searching for any trouble making ghosts.

"Who are you calling a clown, halfa?!...'A loud voice shouted. Danny turned around and saw that it was the same robed ghost he had fought a few days ago.

"You again!? Just who are you and why are you destroying part of my school?!..."Danny demanded, already sick and tired of this.

"As I said, my name is my business….Second, we didn't get to finish our little match, boy…"The robed ghost said before sending a blast.

One that Danny easily dodged.

"If memory serves me, you ran away before you could be defeated…"Danny mocked before sending a blast that barely managed to hit his opponent.

"I never run away, I just had a previous engagement to get to but today I have a clear schedule…"The robed ghost said before

"Oh goody, so this means there is nothing to keep you from having your butt kicked by little old me…"Danny shot.

"Anyone ever told you that you talk too much, kid…"He shouted before he came forward, ready to fight.

A fight that Danny was more than willing to give him.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Ember didn't know when she had managed to get out of her shock or when her feet started to move on their own will. All she did know that she had followed Sam out of the school and followed her to the battlefield.

There she was seeing Danny face off against some loser ghost that was wearing some lame robe, though it looked like he was giving her male friend quiet the challenge.

"Danny…"Ember said, feeling very strange seeing him fight.

She had watched Phantom fight numerous times and she had been one of his regular opponents but this was different. It was even different from when she had watched him fight against her idiot ex-boyfriend that time at the Nasty Burger.

She was worried about him, especially when she witnesses that robed ghost managing to give him an upper cut.

"Watch out!..."She shouted and caught the attention of someone.

"AMBERLINE! What are you doing here, it's dangerous!...'Sam yelped as she realized that her friend had followed her here. She had been so focused on trying to get here, she failed to notice that she had someone had been following her.

Amberline.

"Shouldn't we do something?...'Ember asked, ignoring her friends first question.

"Danny will give me a signal but until then I wait, but enough of that, you have to get out of here, it's not safe for you…'Sam said as she tried to drag her someplace safer.

But she wouldn't have any of it.

"And it's safe for you…'Amerline said with her hands on her hips.

"Amberline me and Danny have been doing this for years, we know what we're doing and we know that it's not safe for you here…" Sam said, urging her to get out before she got hurt.

Again…

Before Ember could retort, Danny had landed in front of them, having been thrown to the ground by his mysterious and very strong opponent.

"DANNY!...'Amberline exclaimed in worry and Sam looked concerned as well.

"Hey girls, just passing through…'Danny said, trying to make light of the situation before flying back into battle.

Ember only stood there in amazement as she continued to watch him fight with such resolve and determination. Had it been any other time, she would have admired his resilience.

"Please go hide somewhere safe Amberline, its dangerous…"Sam said, the concern was very evident in her voice.

However, it was a concern that was meant only for _Amberline,_ not Ember.

 _"_ _Would you really care if you knew…"_ Ember thought bitterly to herself.

Reluctantly, the auburn haired halfa left the scene, making Sam think that she went to find a hiding spot but she was still watching the fight. She was just invisible, not wanting to miss this but wishing that the circumstances could be so different.

Danny and Sam weren't her real friends, they only liked the illusion that she created. She knew that, accepted that and had to live with that but it still hurts and the worse part was that she couldn't hate them for them, no matter how much a strong part of her wanted too.

She hated that she still cared about them…and she hated herself from bringing this onto herself.

She just continued to watch the fight, invisible, out of the way and ultimately the last thing on either of her friend's minds as she continued to wish that they truly were friends.

That they actually cared for her and not the lies she made.

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

Danny, sweating and panting, looked at his confusion with a noticeable frown on his young face. He didn't recall him being this tough the last time they had fought, which meant that he either somehow had gotten stronger or he had been holding back.

He didn't know which was worse.

"What's wrong kid, already out of witty banter?...'The ghost sneered, earning a growl from Danny.

" _Man, I hate to admit it but this guy is even stronger than I thought, I better end this now…"_ Danny thought before sending him a cocky grin and saying: "You wish, dude…'He said before sending another ice blast, managing to freeze the ghost's left leg.

 ** _"_** ** _Ah!_** You brat!...'The ghost shouted before somehow breaking the ice, freeing his leg from its frozen imprisonment.

"This ends now!..."The ghost shouted before throwing what looked to be a metallic orb in the direction of Danny who had luckily managed to avoid it.

Danny was about to crack about him being a lousy shot when that orb had made contact with a nearby tree.

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

 _"_ _Oh great, this guy has access to bombs now_ …'Danny thought as he barely managed to avoid more bomb attack from this enemy. However, despite how agile, strong or quick that he was, he failed to see the final bomb before it was too late.

 ** _KA-BOOM!_**

 ** _'_** ** _AH_**!..."Danny shouted, feeling the effects of the blast.

Thankfully it wasn't deadly and he had experienced worse pains but he was still reeling from the shock of it all.

 _"_ _Ow!..."_ Danny hissed under his breath before sending a death glare at his enemy. He managed to dodge a few more blasts and bombs from this guy.

He was about to do something until he heard something.

 ** _"AH_**!...'Sam screamed as one of the bombs that had missed him was now heading towards her.

" ** _NO!..."_** Danny shouted, he was about to do something when suddenly, the bomb suddenly went off in mid-air, several yards away from Sam, thankfully not hitting her at all.

 _"_ _Huh? Weird..."_ Danny thought, though grateful that his friend had gotten lucky.

His enemy on the other hand, would _not_ be as lucky.

"Okay, now I'm mad!...'Danny shouted before taking a deep breath in preparations of using his most powerful of powers.

 _"_ _Finally…"_ The ghost thought as he surprised a grin and activated the device that he had hidden in the pocket of his robe.

This was _exactly_ what he had been waiting for.

Danny let out a ghostly wail. It wasn't his most powerful due to having used up a lot of energy at this point but it was still enough to pack quite a punch.

It managed to hit the ghost straight on, making his land to the ground bellow, barely conscious. Danny soon found himself slowly floating down as well, and turning human upon reaching there. That last ghostly wail took a lot out of him, but he saw Sam go up to the ghost and suck him into the Fenton thermos.

A job well done for team Phantom…

"Are you alright Danny?...'Sam asked in concern to her friend.

"I will be, what about you, you didn't get hurt by that blast did you?...'He asked, clearly worried for her.

"I'm fine, thanks again for destroying it before it hit me…'Sam said gratefully to her friend who only looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?, I didn't do that, I thought you did something…'Danny said, confusion evident in his tone.

"No I didn't, I thought you did…'Sam said just as confused. Before they could ponder about that bomb being a dud or something, Amberline had rushed towards them.

"Are you guys alright?...'The auburn haired girl asked, very worried.

"We're fine, but what about you, I thought I told you to get someplace safe…'Sam said with her hands on her hips.

"Like how safe you were…'Amberline said sarcastically.

'I already told you, we're used to this kind of thing but you're not…"Sam pointed out.

" _You'd be surprised…"_ Ember thought to herself as she studied Sam's physical appearance.

She was unharmed, thankfully. The moment she had saw that stray bomb about to hit her, she, still invisible at the time, had sent a quick ecto-blast, setting it off while it was still a great distance away, thus sparring Sam from getting hurt.

It had all been so fast.

She had been watching the fight, trying not to give away her location when she suddenly saw the explosions and saw Sam and Danny getting clobbered by that mysterious goon and she soon found herself acting without any control. At least she had been invisible and immune to Danny's ghost sense, or else that would have led to some potentially dangerous conversations.

 ** _"_** ** _Ack_**!...'Danny suddenly yelped, getting both girls attention.

"Are you alright Danny?...'Amberline asked when she saw him hiss in pain.

"I'll be fine, that last attack left a number on me but other than that…I'm fine…'Danny said with a grimace on his face.

"You're bleeding…"She pointed to his left arm.

"It's just a scratch…"Danny shrugged, like it was nothing but the girls merely exchanged a look.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office, you head on to class Sam, could you tell Mrs. Murray that I'm going to be a little tardy…"Amberline ask her female friend.

"Sure…"Sam said with a nod.

"But I don't need to go to the nurse, I'm fine…"Danny insisted but Amberline wouldn't have any of it.

"No " _buts",_ come on…"Amberline ordered as she took one of his arms and dragged him to the nurse's office.

She didn't notice yet that she had taken his hand to do so, but Danny did, though he didn't question it. He just did what his friend told him since he knew that despite everything, she truly did care about him.

She was a good friend.

* * *

 _Inside the thermos_

A certain robed ghost was uncomfortably crammed inside the cylindrical prison but was in a pleased mood since he had managed to accomplish his goal for today.

It was Rancor, who not liking his new accommodations.

' _Damn it_! Had I known this is what it meant being caught, I would have charged Plasmius _triple_ or no deal!..."The robed ghost, identified as Rancor, hissed in discomfort as he tried to move his arm which was wedged in an unnatural place but it was hard.

It sucked that he knew he was going to be stuck in here until that brat Phantom did whatever it was he did when he catches his prey, though Spectra had told him that he merely just sends the ghosts he catches back to the ghost zone since he was too soft to actually destroy them.

Racor thought that was stupid but it worked with his agenda. He had only come here under Plasmius's orders to test Phantom's strength along with one other objective in mind.

To see if a certain something that belonged to his boss could withstand the blast of Phantom's accursed wail. To his immense pleasure, it proved to be a success and Rancor knew that he would be rolling in dough once he gets out of here and goes to his employer.

" _Grrr_ ….Stupid, tiny thermos….Couldn't Phantom at least get jumbo size?...'Rancor complained.

He sighed as he knew he was going to be stuck here until Phantom let him out, whenever that would be.

He just hoped it would be soon, though, he was starting to get a cramp.

* * *

 _Later_

The nurse had already looked over and patched up Danny. Thankfully it had only been superficial damage, no broken bones or ruptured organs. Like Danny had said, it had only been a scratch but that didn't change Ember's attitude on the whole thing.

Right now the nurse had left them alone after some of the other students came into congratulate Danny on his victory, which lead to another fan attack which the nurse and some of the teachers were now trying to dissuade.

Leave the two alone for the time being.

" _SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELING PANTS!_ This is a school, not a rock concert! Back to class immediately!..."They both could hear Lancer shout from the other side of the locked door.

"Does he always have to use book titles as curses? I mean, what's up with that?...'Amberline asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know right, I guess since he's a teacher he's not allowed to use dirty words at school…One time I saw him get into an argument with Ms. Teslaff which ended with him yelling out " _C-",_ before he realized there was some students nearby and he suddenly just said " _Catcher in the rye Ms. Teslaff!..._ ' Danny imitated in his Mr. Lancer impression which was dead on.

Amberline giggled at that, feeling strangely at ease right now. Most of her bitter feelings from earlier were gone and she was just calmer now, having a pleasant conversation with her friend, though they suddenly heard something that ruined the mood a bit.

"Let me in or I'll sue, I have to see if my love is alright!...'Paulina said as they heard what sounded to be a struggle.

'Ms. Sanchez! Must I remind you of the rules established by the schoolboard and mayor Foley which states that no unauthorized personnel are allowed in the nurse's office while Mr. Fenton is recovering without his permission _unless_ it's an emergency…'Mr. Lancer said loudly, for the millionth time.

"I'll tell my papa on you…"Paulina shouted before her voice disappeared.

Good riddance.

"What a brat…'Amberline said under her breath.

"You said it…"Danny said before sighing.

Ember noticed his expression though she was surprised to see a glum look on his face, though she had a feeling it wasn't because of Paulina's stupidity.

"Is something wrong Danny?...'She asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure…"Danny said, though the girl wasn't buying it.

"Come on, tell me…"She pressed on.

"I just….I just want them to stop this…'Danny confessed.

"Stop what?...'She asked, not yet understanding.

"Everything! The cheering, the demanding of autographs, the following me everywhere!..." Danny continued, earning a surprised look from his friend.

"You don't like it when they do that?...'She asked.

"No…"Danny confessed… "At first I thought it was flattering, given that for a while I was public enemy number one to them but this…this has crossed a line months ago…now everywhere I go there is someone cheering my name, wanting an autograph or picture from me and wanting to either date or hang out with me…"Danny continued.

'I get that maybe that could get annoying after a while but you have to admit…it sure as heck beats being ignored all of the time…"Amberline said, though she looked away from him when she said that.

"Maybe but everything has its limits. I mean one time some of them following home from school…"Danny said as he waved his arms around.

"Okay, that's creepy but you make it sound like you hate being famous…"Amberline said to him.

"I do…"Danny confessed.

"You do?..."Amberline said, not expecting this.

"I thought it was obvious…"Danny pointed out.

"I mean, I knew you were annoyed but I thought that it was just with Paulina and some of the other crazies from this school…Do you mean to tell me that you really don't like the attention at all..."She asked, leaning in closer.

"At first I tolerated it but after a while, having millions of strangers flocking around you, acting like they suddenly love and adore you….but not for you but for the fame you have…it can get to you sometime…especially when I barely have any privacy anymore, you will not believe how many times I had fans breaking into my house to get to my stuff…"Danny shuddered as he recalled that time, he found a fan girl in his room trying to steal his underwear.

A _very_ creepy experience, period.

"I knew that you were probably overwhelmed but I didn't realize that you didn't like the attention…"Amberline said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Maybe someone else probably wouldn't mind it but it looks like fame just isn't the life for me but there's nothing that I could do about it, just grin and bear it I suppose…"Danny said looking down.

 _"_ _And here I thought he was stealing fans from me, but he doesn't even want the attention_ …"Ember thought, feeling bad for the times she had felt jealous of him.

It had been that jealousy that had influenced her into getting into that portal in the first place, after all.

"And here I thought that everyone would have loved being the center of attention all the time…'She commented.

"Maybe some people but I much rather go back to blending in the crowd…"He said.

"I'm sorry Danny…"Was all that Amberline could say.

"It's alright, I've gotten used to it but still…it's nice to vent this to someone every once in a while…"Danny said as he glanced at her. She looked to be lost in thought about something, though he wondered what.

"So, who was that ghost you fought today?...'She asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.

"No idea, some jerk who wanted to pick a fight…"Danny said with a shrug.

"Well, he got his fight alright; you clearly didn't make it easy for him…"Amberline said with a smirk.

"I never do…"Danny said with a cheeky grin, earning a chuckle from his friend.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the school nurse, Ms. Shelby, an elderly woman in her sixties entered the room.

"The coast is clear kids, those little fans of yours have been sent back to class, which is where you both should be right now…"Nurse Shelby said as she gave them their excuse notes.

The two kids thanked her before heading off to class. All the while Ember couldn't help but glance at her friend and what she had just learned about him. She always suspected that maybe he didn't like the spotlight that much but she didn't expect him to say that he outright hated it. Ember always believed that there was nothing better out there than fame. To have millions of people know you who you were, respect and admire you and wish to meet you.

That was the kind of life that she always wanted….a life she _still_ wants to have.

 _'_ _If he really doesn't want the spotlight, I don't mind taking it off his hands_ …"Ember thought as they continued to walk.

She still wanted to be famous but she didn't want to fight Danny over it, not after everything that they have been through together. Maybe once all this prom business was over, she would go back to her plans of fame searching but she knew that she didn't want to fight her friend over her quest. Especially now that she had learned something so personal about him, that he didn't like fame and would much rather go back to being an invisible, generic citizen that had no special value.

Seems that each day she spent with him, the more she learned about him.

She had a feeling she would be learning even more about him soon enough as well.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Opportunities_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **LAVO** and **Meazm:** Thanks for spotting the misspellings.

 **Feirrige:** I never really consider Ember being interpreted as having something in common with Paulina…..

 **Invader Johnny** and **Guest:** Poor Star….

 **VanguardLuard:** I'm sure that we all do….

 **Mighty TAB X** and **GhostWriterGirl-1** : Trust is the foundation for all relationships, whether love or friendships but Ember has to learn that on her own.

 **Wiseguy2415:** In her defense, she didn't expect it to turn out like this or that it would go so far…

 **Spectrer:** You're welcome and happy holidays :)

 **Kosmic:** For now, she's not ready to do anything other than continue and see how things turn out.

 **Danifan3000:** That would certainly be a nice boost for the blonde and some karma to Paulina in the least.

 **Redandready45:** Very messy if it goes in that direction….

 **LilyWhite KittyWake:** Too bad Ember's still too scared and stubborn to tell anyone yet.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	36. Opportunities

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 36: Opportunities_**

 _The next day_

Ember has just arrived to school, fully prepared to continue her act of being an average school girl with an average life. One which included taking tests, hanging out with her peers and going back to beating Paulina in the upcoming prom contest. However something else was happening to her..,.

 _"Ugh...When are those stupid pills going to kick in?!..."_ The irritated female halfa groaned as she tried to ignore her own body.

On top of the usual stress of her new life, she now _had_ to deal with her period again. She had been half human for nearly three months already and she already had to deal with the awful downside of _human_ womanhood

Her period.

" _If it wasn't because Lancer would have gotten suspicious, I totally would have tried a sick day..."_ Ember thought as she went to the neatest water fountain and took a sip, trying to relax herself. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Danny who was smiling.

"Hey Amberline..." He said with that nice smile.

"Hey..." Amberline said in a tired voice, still waiting for the numbness to kick in.

"You alright?..." Danny asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all..." Amberline said vaguely since there was absolutely _no_ chance that she was going to tell him that she was riding her cycle today.

"Maybe you should take it a little easy..." Danny said as he offered to carry her backpack, just like he did when her ankle had been sprained.

"That's alright, I can manage..." She politely declined.

The two teens continued to walk and talk and we're greeted by both fans and Amberline supporters for Prom queen. With the announcements being called yesterday, no thanks to Paulina's meddling, everyone was taking the whole business even more seriously.

 _"It's Danny and Lain..."_

 _"Danny is totally going to be prom king, no doubt..."_

 _"Lain is running for queen, she's competing against both Paulina and Star..."_

 _"I like her, I'm definitely voting for her..."_

"Sheesh, I know that you and Paulina are in a bet but I didn't realize how much the whole school was focusing on it..."Danny commented.

"They are and no matter what, I am going to win..." Amberline said seriously to her friend.

"Best of luck, your _majesty..."_ Danny teased.

"Cute..." Amberline smirked while Danny grinned.

" _I really hope she wins it, if I have to be trapped in that room as prom king, I rather dance with her than with Paulina..."_ Danny thought to himself.

He wasn't being over cocky since he didn't even want to be in this competition but he was the only guy in the whole school who was considered more popular than the other two candidates Dash and Kwan. If he had to be crowned than he rather be crowned with his friend than Paulina, especially since tradition dictates that the prom king and queen must share a dance together.

He rather dance with Amberline than Paulina any day of the week.

"Hey guys..." Valerie greeted the two.

"Hey Val, how's tricks?..." Amberline asked.

"Alright, I can see a lot of people are buzzing about prom queen..." Val said with a pleased smile.

"I know and I am going to make sure that on prom night, I'm the one with the crown and she-who-must-not-be-name gets a big bitch slap of karma that night.." The auburn haired girl said with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, Sam texted me and said that she's going to be running a little late but she wants us to meet her after school..."Valerie said.

"What is it?..." Amberline asked.

"It's something about our plan for Paulina's party, she said she has an idea and wants us to meet her at the Nasty Burger right after school..." Valerie explained.

"Alright..." Amberline said, not seeing anything wrong with it.

The three friends soon left to get to their respective homerooms, all three waiting for whatever surprise Sam had for later.

* * *

 _Later_

 _After school_

The three soon arrived to the Nasty Burger, Danny even put on his Donny Felton disguise in order to avoid causing a scene with the patrons like the last time he had been here. To their surprise, they saw Sam there with some guy they have never seen before.

"There you guys are, now we can get to business…"Sam said with a professional tone of voice.

"Hey Sam, who's your friend?...'Danny asked as he eyed the boy.

"This is Christopher, he's one of the regular protestors in my rallies…."Sam introduced.

"Hello there, the names Christopher Morgan, age 17 and nature lover/vegan to the core…"Christopher greeted to the others.

"Amberline Lain…"She greeted first.

"I'm Valerie Gray…."Val said.

"I'm Danny…'Danny said to the guy.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Danny Phantom, Sam told me a lot about you…"Christopher said as he politely shook his hand.

"Not to be rude, but why did you bring him here Sam? I thought that we were going to go over details for you-know-what…'Amberline asked the goth who sent her a grin.

"Christopher here is going to help us, I thought of the perfect way to make an entrance…"Sam said as she looked around and made sure that none of Paulina's little followers were nearby.

She learned closer and whispered to the other guys..."My idea is that when after the party starts, Amberline here will appear on a stage truck right in front of Paulina's house before she can do anything big…."Sam suggested.

"Are you serious?...'Ember asked. It kinda of reminder her of the time during her first visit at Amity Park when she performed in front of the school, though she wisely kept quiet.

"Yeah, as long as we can get a permit, Paulina can't do anything but whine since technically speaking, we aren't going to be _on_ her property…"Sam explained.

"I like it…"Valerie said.

"I do too but where does Christopher come in all of this?...'Ember asked.

"My older brother has a friend who can hook us up with a stage truck, along with whatever equipment you guys might need…'Christopher said as he eyed Amberline.

"So Sam has told me you are quite the song bird Amberline…'The blonde boy said with interest.

"And if I am?..."Amberline shot, wondering why he was examining her like that.

"I think it's pretty great, so what is your specialty?...'He asked with interest.

"I sing, dance and I can play the guitar like a pro…'Amberline said with no ounce of modesty.

"Ms. Modesty here has a great voice and it's our secret weapon to beat Paulina…"Sam said.

"She's that good?..."He asked with interest.

"She's a great singer…Her singing is really….great…'Danny said with some hesitance, as he was about to use another word before he realized Sam and Valerie, technically two of his ex-girlfriends were there when he was going to say that Amberline's singing is…

 _'Beautiful…"_ He thought as he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"I see, that's cool to hear…'Christopher said with a strange gleam in his eye.

"I am something of a rookie musician along with a friend of mine and I would be really interested in listening to you play…"Christopher said.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so…'Ember said with a shrug. If this guy wanted to hear her play, he could have just asked.

"I didn't know you played an instrument Christopher…"Sam said with interest.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, underneath this handsome face and charm is a whole world of mystery…'Christopher said as he strike a pose, causing Sam to roll her eyes but the others to laugh.

 _"A little bit of a show boat but he seems cool…_ 'Ember thought as she observed Christopher. She also noticed Danny seemed to have been silent during the entire exchange.

"So what do you play?...'Ember asked with interest.

"I'm pretty decent on the drums and the harmonica but that's about it but don't ask to hear me sing…it's not a pretty sight…I mean sound…."He said sheepishly.

"Anyway Christopher, thanks again for offering to hook us up, I can't wait to destroy that snooty princess…"Amberline said with a triumphant look on her face.

 _"Intense_ …I like it…"Christopher said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _Later_

The gang all left the Nasty Burger and were now in the park, with Danny bringing his dad's old guitar so that Amberline could demonstrate her music abilities for Christopher.

"So where is this friend of yours?..."Ember asked impatiently.

Despite Christopher wanting to hear her sing, he insisted on waiting for his mystery friend, though Ember wondered how she got to agree to perform for this guy who was only going to hook her up with some equipment.

"She should be here soon…'Christopher said.

Suddenly a girl arrived and Ember was surprised to see who it was.

"Zoe Murray?..."Ember asked in surprise.

"Amberline?...'Zoey said in a similar tone.

"So you two already are acquainted?..."Christopher asked with a smirk on his face.

"We met at the mall the other day…'Zoe explained.

'So I take it that this is the emergency you had me rush over with my kep board and your spare drum kit…'Zoe said with an eye roll.

"Excuse me?...'Ember asked, completely lost here.

"I'll explain later, but right now play your guitar, I want to be sure you are as good as Sam says you are…"Christopher said as he took the guitar from Danny's hand and gave it to the auburn haired girl.

Ember shrugged and deiced to go with it. She started playing some cords and started singing and dancing to the same song she used at school to ruin Paulina's rally. She enjoyed the feeling of performing and soon found herself ending to see her friends, Christopher and Zoe all applauding.

"You nailed it…"Sam said as she clapped.

"As great as ever, girl…Valerie said

"You were fantastic…"Danny, still wearing his disguise, sais with admiration, causing Amberline to blush a bit at the praise.

"Thanks…"She said as she tried to roll it off, but then turned to see Christopher and Zoe who were applauding.

"I see that Sam did not lie, not that I thought she would…"Christopher said in an approving way.

"You were amazing Amberline, I'm really impressed by your talent…Zoe said with true admiration in her tone.

"Thanks you guys…"Ember said, wondering if she had passed some kind of test.

Suddenly Christopher and Zoe separated and began whispering to each other like they were having a private little meeting.

"What are they doing?...'She asked out loud.

"You got me…"Sam shrugged, used to Christopher's randomness at this point.

Suddenly the two blondes appeared and looked at Amberline with interest.

"Amberline, we think you have a lot of talent and we would be honored if you would like to join our band…"Zoe said.

"Wait? What? You guys have a band?..."Ember asked in shock.

"Technically no, you see Christopher and I have been friends since we were kids, since before his mom moved to Elmerton and I applied for Amity Park academy for the arts…We always wanted to make our own band but we could never find the right lead singer…'Zoe explained.

"But we like what you got Lain, you got the talent and I can see that you have a spark within you. Exactly the kind of thing that we need…That is if you want to join…"Christopher said with an earnest expression.

Ember was completely stunned at this point. They were asking her to join their band?

She was honestly surprised by the offer but very flattered to be honest. She's always been a solo act, true she could conjured up some minions to play the other instruments that she needed for her performances but this was different. She honestly didn't know what to say. A part of her wanted to consider this offer until she remember that after she wins prom, she was suppose to nix her Amberline act all together.

Should she really mess around like this, especially with prom being so close?

"I'm flattered you guys but I don't know...I've always been a solo act..."Ember said, hoping they didn't take it too hard.

"Such a pity, I bet we three could have been amazing..."Christopher shrugged but Zoe still had a determined look on her face.

"Please consider Amberline, after all you did promise at least one jam session..."Zoe said.

"When did I-...Oh yeah..."Ember muttered as she recalled that day at the mall when she ran into Zoe.

"Could you please just perform with us just once, it would mean a lot..."Zoe pleaded.

Ember honestly didn't know what to do. She liked Zoe and Christopher seemed nice enough but she had so much on her plate right now. Still...maybe it be nice for just one day jam with a real band of her own.

"How about this, you let me heard how well that key board is and I'll think about it..."Ember offered, it was half a lie but she did want to hear Zoe skills.

"That's why I had her bring the instruments, come on and perform with us here just once to see how well we'd be together..."Christopher demanded once more.

Ember looked at her friends who seemed perplexed by the whole thing but we're staying out of it. Ember decided to humor Christopher and soon found herself picking up her temporary guitar.

"What song?..."She asked.

"You pick..."Zoe suggested.

"How about one of the classics, _God of Thunder._ .."Ember said.

"That old KISS song, I love that one..."Christopher said as he mounted up his drum set.

"You like it old school?..."Zoe asked in a pleasantly surprised voice.

"There's no school like it..."Amberline grinned as she tuned her guitar.

Soon they began performing. Since it was a classic KISS song, Christopher and Zoe knew the tune and live well and Ember was truly stunned to see how their performance almost was in total sync with her as she sang the classic song. As she danced and sang the song, Christopher played the drums in such a skilled way that she was really impressed and Zoe...when she said that she played piano, she honestly didn't expect this.

She sounded so great, like a professional keyboardist.

She noticed that as they continued to sing, a crowd of people came close up, having been attracted to the sound and now they had an audience. Ember didn't mind since she loved it when people wanted to see her perform. By the time their song ended, the crowed started cheering.

" _That was amazing"_

 _"I didn't know there was going to be a show today"_

 _"That sounded as good as the original"_

Ember was stunned but accepted the praise from the audience as best as she could, until they left. Soon Danny,Sam and Val, who had been engulfed by the crowed came up to them.

"You guys were amazing together.."Valerie said.

"Totally awesome. ."Danny cheered, while making sure his disguise was still in place.

"You guys think so?..."Ember asked in a flustered tone, trying to fight down her guilt and frustration. In another life, she would have agreed to join their band without a moments notice if she knew they would sound this good together.

"I really hope that you will consider joining us Amberline, with your talent, Zoe's skills and my charisma, we could really go places..."Christopher said.

"I said I'll think about it..."Ember said a little too quickly.

"I know one place you guys will be going, Paulina's party..."Sam announced suddenly.

"What?!What are you talking about. ..."Ember exclaimed in shock.

"You guys were amazing, and we need to be _amazing_ if we want to win this thing...'Sam pointed out.

"I am _already_ amazing in case you forgot..."Ember said a little forcefully, feeling a little defensive.

Why was Sam doing this? She just said that she was a great musician, so why was she jumping on this idea that she needed help?!

"Yes _Ms. Modesty_ but we want to cover all of the bases..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry but I don't recall the moment when you became my manager...'Ember said sarcastically as she was a little annoyed with Sam's attitude here.

"Um...I am not your manager, I am the girl who is donating her free time plus the _money_ needed for the equipment and permit we need to win _your_ bet...'Sam shot, not understanding why Amberline was being so touchy but not liking it.

"If memory serves me, you have _quite_ a bit to gain from this bet too..."Ember said with her hands on her hips.

Sure, she really appreciated Sam's help and support but she was acting a little too... _self-righteous_ right now for her tastes.

"Guys, calm down..."Danny said as he tried to defuse whatever was happening with the two girls.

"Yeah, it's just an idea..."Valerie said, wanting to prevent any unnecessary drama.

"Are you two okay?...'Christopher asked, feeling a little awkward.

Sam and Amberline were silent for a moment, before the two lost their glares and took a deep breath.

"Look Amberline, I didn't mean anything by it. You are a good singer and I just want to win this bet..."Sam said with an apologetic look.

"I...get it and I wanna win too...I just have a policy against duets but..."She paused, not sure how to continue that one.

"Look girls...Amberline, we won't force you to join our band if you don't want and while I can't speak for everyone, I wouldn't mind helping you out with that party...'Christopher said honestly.

"You would?..."Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Elmerton is pretty boring compared to the big city and from what Sam told me, that shallow witch throwing a tantrum should be a treat...'Christopher said with a mischievous grin.

"And I don't like Paulina Sanchez on a personal level, so whether or not you want us for the party, I won't push...but I would really like to play just one more time with you..."Zoe said to the other girl.

Ember was silent for a moment. She knew that they sounded great together and Paulina's party was so close now, she knew that with her singing along with Christopher and Zoe's skills and they could bring the house down the same way she could with her summoned band minions. She tried to think it over, she really wanted to win...and these guys said they would perform with her even if she didn't join their band. They seemed like cool people but she had so much on her plate and her policy against duets.

 _"Hypothetically,_ if we do perform at the party, I would be the lead singer?...'She asked the two.

"Sure..."Christopher said while Zoe nodded.

"And...I would get to pick the songs we would perform?...'She asked in the same tone while the two before her nodded.

"And I would choose how to dress?...'She asked and received another nod from the two.

Ember considered it over in her head, sighed and then looked the other musicians in the eye.

"Alright, but just for the party and if all goes well, I'll _consider_ joining your band but no promises...'Ember said seriously and saw an excited look on the two musicians, plus Sam's face.

"Alright, this is gonna be some kind of party...'Christopher said.

"Awesome Amberline..."Sam said as she left with Christopher to make the arrangements.

"You won't regret this Amberline, this is going to be amazing...'Zoe said with a smile.

"They are right, this is going to be amazing..."Danny said in a supportive way.

" _I hope..."_ Ember thought as she left the park with her friends and her temporary band mates.

She really hoped that she didn't make a mistake here.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Crashing the party_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to change this chapter title from _"Temptations"_ to _"Opportunities"_. Sorry about the confusion.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Spectrer:** I guess…It is more or less her biggest flaw here.

 **Feurrige:** Plasmius just needed Rancor to test some things is all…

 **LilyWhiteKitty Wake:** I guess we will have to see if the idea crosses her or not.

 **Invader Johnny:** I dunno…maybe…maybe not.

 **VanguardLuard:** This was more of a case by case scenario and acting out of instinct. Ember obviously won't NOT do something if she sees her new friends in trouble but she's still too scared to make herself known yet. But who knows, that MIGHT change soon or not…

 **FeMorgenstern11,** **ImaginativeGeek, Terafax, Bio Team 2, Meazm** and **Kosmic:** Thank you.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1** : I hope this chapter answer that question.

 **Wiseguy2415** : True…

 **Guest(1):** Very deep interpretation my good friend.

 **Guest(2):** Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

 **Guest(3):** Thanks for spotting that little error.

 **Starkiller93:** Spectra IS without a doubt one of the darkest ghost Danny has faced in my opinion, since everything she does done for her, vanity, pleasure and personal gain.

 **Terafax:** Thanks.

 **ShadowSpadeX:** Thank you, you're too kind.

 **Some Guy:** Thank you for your interest and interpretation of the story and character.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	37. Crashing the party

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 37: Crashing the party_**

 _Later that evening_

Ember, using teleportation, finally arrived in her realm and went directly to her couch, groaning in exhaustion.

"Man, what a day…"She muttered as she changed back into her ghost form. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation, one that she has become quite familiar with.

"Oh man, did I get another power boost?...'She asked to no one as she ran to her mirror and saw that her hair had raised several feet.

" _Wow…_ 'She said in awe.

She knew it was because of the performance she did in the park with Christopher and Zoe. She noticed that her hair seemed even bigger than when she did that lunch time concert a few weeks ago to ruin Paulina's rally. She knew it was because she gave a great performance, which made people like her music…which made her stronger than she thought. She knew that performing with Christopher and Zoe was great, those two had the right skills to compliment her performance and that wasn't good.

'I can't believe this…'She sighed as she looked down.

She knew that she couldn't really join their band, no matter how much she would like to. She knew that she was a great singer without her powers, she knew that now and joining a real band and creating a real following would be the first _real_ step for a chance at real stardom. No powers, no hypnotism, no dishonesty. Just herself, rocking with a real band with her real talents and having people truly like her, not because she forced them to…but because they wanted to.

She would have given anything to make that real: To really be a student at Casper High, to be a real friend to Danny and Sam and to really live in that town. She really liked Amity Park now and she would have given anything for all that to be real.

But it wasn't real.

The reality was that she was just a bitter ghost who stupidly got involved with the people who still saw her as the enemy, got involved in a pesky bet and a whole lot of drama, all because she wanted to get rid of a guy whom she no longer hated. One who she knew would never have given her the time of day if he knew the truth. He can never know, she knew she wouldn't be able to bare seeing him hate her even more than he already did right now, or Sam for that matter. She truly liked them, along with Val, Tucker and a lot of other people in that town. Even Danny's crazy parents were really nice when you got to know them.

She liked them all but they all only loved Amberline Lain…and all she could do was let Amberline have a better ending than the first time around.

She would win the bet, be crowned prom queen, get even with Paulina and fulfil her promise to Danny, Sam and everyone else. After that, she would be gone but she at least would be gone on a high note. Amberline would not be forgotten this time around. _THIS_ time, she was going to be remembered as the new prom queen of Casper High. She would be remembered as the girl who beat Paulina and delivered justice to those whom were wronged by the queen bee. She would be remembered as Danny's friend, as Sam's friend and the girl who gave the best performance this town has ever seen.

She would make sure of it.

"I gotta get out of here…'She said as she checked her watch.

It was well pass 5:30pm and she was itching for a drink right about now. The good thing about being a ghost is that there are no age restrictions with alcohol in the Ghost Zone. Wasting no time, she was out of her door and on her way.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

 _Bone's Diner_

The ghostly pop princess soon arrived to Bone's Diner and picked up a Piña Colada. Thankfully the diner had its own bar and there she was now. She ignored the other patrons who were leering at her, having long been used to this but not caring.

"Hit me with another one…'Ember ordered and soon received another drink.

Ember wasn't a heavy drinker, she only drank on occasions or when she was truly bummed about something. Alcohol had less effect on ghosts than it did with humans and only some that were brewed in the very zone had enough to knock a ghost out. However Ember wasn't looking for that right now, she just wanted to unwind and forget about her depression but she knew her limit and was being careful.

Suddenly the server placed a large glass of beer in front of her, much to her confusion.

"I didn't order this…'Ember said.

"Compliments from the gentleman at table 2…'The bartender said as he pointed.

Ember turned and frowned when she saw that it was that creep Rancor. Rolling her eyes, she took the drink she actually paid for and left the beer behind. She went to sit at a booth at the far end of the restaurant, hoping that the creep would get it that she was not interested.

No such luck as he got up and approached her.

" _Why?...'_ She thought in dismay.

"Hey there, I'm not sure if you remember me but we met a while back at the Plaza…"Rancor said politely.

"How could I forget that…"Ember said sarcastically and frowned when he sat down.

"What is it you want _Rancid_ …"Ember spat.

"First, its _Rancor_ and no need to be grumpy beautiful, I just wanted to talk…"Rancor said as he tried to cast a charming smile.

It had no effect on Ember.

"So what's a fine thing like you all alone here?...'He asked in a smooth tone.

"None of your business, look I'm sure you're a strong ghost and everything but I'm not really in the mood to be picked up by some strange guy in the bar…"Ember said, hoping he would get it that she was not interested.

"Who said I was trying to pick you up, maybe I just want a pleasant conversation with a lovely girl….'Rancor asked with that smile.

" _Yeah right, and I'm a blonde…"_ Ember thought sarcastically.

"Come on beautiful, let me take you out in the zone, on me…"Rancor said.

"Thanks but no thanks, I have places to be and a previous engagement…"Ember said vaguely.

She wasn't really lying, she had homework to do and she couldn't risk getting drunk tonight since she knew Lancer was having a quiz tomorrow, not to mention band practice. Not saying another word, she paid her tab and left the establishment. Unknown to her, Rancor still had his eyes on her, but not for the reasons she would have guessed.

"I never would have guessed that she was a halfa…'He whispered to himself as he dialed his phone.

A few moments later, he was soon speaking with Spectra.

 _"_ _What is it Rancor?..."Spectra said rudely over the phone._

"I had a little chit-chat with your little pawn and before you ask, no she doesn't realize anything…."Rancor said.

" _You weren't supposed to talk to her in the first place. Your job is to do whatever Plasmius says and deliver us any updates regarding Phantom, we will worry about dear little Ember for now…'Spectra said._

"Alright, alright…Geez…."Rancor said….. _"She's lucky she's hot…"_ He thought but wisely didn't voice.

 _"_ _Just come over here now, the boss has another assignment for you_ …" _Spectra ordered._

"I'll be on my way…"He thought as he hung up, gulped down the rest of his beverage and soon was out of there.

* * *

 _1 week later_

 _Friday, The day before Paulina's party_

 _(2 weeks before the prom)_

School has just let out and Ember was buzzing with so many emotions right now. Tomorrow was Paulina's all-exclusive party and the day she was going to royally stick it to her in front of the entire school. Everything was all set, she's spent all week rehearsing with Christopher and Zoe, all the equipment and the truck was rented and everything would be in order. Ember had been a little bummed these last few days, which prom being only two weeks away….which means she only had two weeks left with her friends.

" _No, not today…Tomorrow you are going to rock out better than ever…_."Ember thought seriously as she took out her books.

She had to get ready for her final rehearsal with Christopher and Zoe, not to mention go over any last minute details with Sam. She couldn't get distracted by her own feelings right now.

"But Danny…."A familiar whine was heard throughout the halls.

"No!...'Another familiar, very agitated voice was heard as well.

Ember rolled her eyes and turned to see Danny being harassed once again by the school's biggest brat, Paulina Sanchez.

* * *

 _About 5 minutes ago_

The final bell hand just rang and Paulina was searching for her pray, the ever elusive but highly alluring Danny Phantom, the man of her dreams. With her party and prom being so close, Paulina really needed to talk to him about their date but she could barely find him during lunch time, before or after class.

She knew Danny was still upset with his breakup but she figured that now was enough time to get him to take their relationship seriously. That she was the most popular girl in school and they belonged together. She knew that a lot of other girls have been asking Danny to the prom and Paulina wouldn't not allow that. She had already made herself perfectly clear that Danny was hers and warned that if any girl thought about snatching him, then all hell would break loose.

Only she was destined to be with Danny and she was not going to let some wanna-be get in the way of her future romance with her precious ghost boy. To her luck she saw her beloved at his locker, he was facing the other directions and he hasn't seen her yet.

 _"There you are…_ 'She thought in excitement and she skipped to where he was. She quickly wrapped her arms around him in a one sided hug.

"Hey Danny!..." She said in a honey-sweet voice.

"No…'Danny said impatiently as he fazed out of her arms.

"Oh Danny…"Paulina giggled, still thinking that he was playing hard to get.

"Anyway ghost boy, I have some good news…"Paulina said as she flipped her hair.

"You're finally going to leave me alone and date someone else…" Danny asked rhetorically.

"No, silly… I just had my new dress delivered and I want to make sure our outfits won't clash at my party tomorrow night…"Paulina said to Danny.

"For the hundredth time Paulina, I am not going to your party…'Danny said.

But Danny…."Paulina started but was cut off by her crush.

"No!...'Danny said loudly as he tried to walk away only to be blocked by her yet again.

He was sick of this, practically half of the girls at this school who seemed to be going crazier lately with the prom being so close. He's already been asked out by more girls than he could count today alone.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Earlier that day_

 _Danny had just arrived at Casper High. This morning he had to deal with the Lunch Lady and one of her infamous mood swings at a vegan restaurant and he had to work fast. Thankfully he checked his watch and class wouldn't start for about 20 more minutes, which meant he could sneak in a late breakfast. Putting on his emergency hoodie and shades, he entered the cafeteria and was pleased to see that there weren't that many students there. Buying a bagel and some orange juice, he soon went to eat outside. Since it was still early, there weren't that many students out there either, so he decided to relax a bit._

 _Danny suddenly felt someone's arms around his and groaned, believing that it was Paulina who found him. To his relief, it wasn't Paulina but it was some red haired cheerleader with a big rack. Once upon a time, Danny would have drooled over her at first sight but he had long outgrown that._

 _"_ _Can I help you?...'Danny asked in an annoyed tone._

 _The red head had a suggestive smirk on her face that would break a lesser man into doing her bidding but Danny was unaffected_

 _"_ _That depends if you ask yes to my following question?...'The red-haired girl said with a saucy look._

 _"_ _What question?..."Danny asked as he tried to pull his arm away from her, not liking how she was getting into her personal space._

 _"_ _How awesome would you think it would be, if I got to go to the prom with the hottest guy at our school, as in you?..." The red-haired girl said flirtatiously._

 _Danny rolled his eyes, she was just another fangirl and he had no interest in those. He didn't even answer her as he walked away. Unfortunately, it just made the girl think he was playing hard to get._

 _"_ _Hey handsome, what's the hurry? Why don't you spend some time with little old me…"The girl hinted and Danny was losing his patience._

 _She was almost as clingy as Paulina!_

 _"_ _Look, whoever you are-…'Danny started._

 _"_ _The names Phoebe…"The girl chipped in._

 _"_ _Okay, Phoebe, thanks for the offer but i'm afraid i'm going to have to decline…"Danny said as slowly as possible._

 _To his relief, she was stunned silent by the rejection and Danny took advantage of it to get away before she snapped out of it. Once he was far enough, he grumbled when he saw that it was only two minutes before class started. Taking a big bite of what remained of his bagel, he barely managed to make it to class on time._

 _Danny was relieved but had a bad feeling that he would be dealing with more issues like this later on today._

* * *

 _Later_

 _During free period_

 _Danny groaned angrily. Usually we would be in one of his school time hiding places right about now, but he recalled that he needed to get his book report which was due next period and it was still in his locker. Being quick, he went and got it and was happy to see that there was no sign of Paulina yet._

 _He felt someone tap his shoulders and turned to see that it was some busty brown eyed, blonde whose name he did not know. She was really pretty but she had the words "easy" written all over her._

 _"_ _Hey there Danny…"The blonde said in a sign song voice._

 _"_ _Do I even know you?...'Danny asked and got annoyed when the blonde giggled._

 _"_ _Don't be silly, my names Victoria, I'm one of the seniors…"Victoria said with a flirty look on her face._

 _"_ _So, you, me and the prom, what do you say?...'Victoria said as she posed, trying to make her breasts more visible to the halfa boy._

 _Danny rolled his eyes. This girl didn't exactly beat around the bush does she?_

 _"_ _Look Victoria. Thanks for the offer but I am not interested…"Danny said not-so gentle as he quickly ran and turned invisible before Victoria could catch up to him._

 _As soon as he was sure he was gone, he dropped his invisibility, only to turn face to face with some perky brunette in a mini-skirt._

 _Just why was this happening to him? As a freshman he would have killed for this kind of attention but actually having it was a nightmare, not to mention completely annoying._

 _"_ _Hey Danny, I'm Cindy, do you wanna go to Prom together?...'Cindy said a little too quickly._

 _Danny signed, feeling a headache from all of this at this point._

 _"_ _Look Cindy, thanks for the invitation but I don't think so…"Danny said as he tried to get away before any other creepy fangirls found him and started badgering to be his prom date._

 _Prom was only 2 weeks away and he already had to deal and reject over a dozen clingy fan girls date offers, along with keeping his guard up with Paulina…and it wasn't even noon yet!_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

Now here Danny was, being harassed yet again by his biggest and most annoying fangirl who still can't take a hint.

"Don't be silly, you have to go. My papá hired DJ Sky to perform and even made an ice sculpture in my image…Plus he and mamá are going to be out that night…"Paulina hinted in a flirtatious tone.

"Still no…"Danny said flatly.

Danny had tried his hardest to avoid Paulina but with prom being so close, she's been sticker than ever if that was even possible. When is she going to realize that he was not interested in her anymore?!

"Come on Danny, it's going to be the biggest party of the entire school year and it will be kinda like a sneak preview for when we are crowned as prom king and queen…"Paulina said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Danny was not affected.

"I am not going to your party and I don't even think I'm going to prom…"Danny said, shocking everyone who was listening, especially Paulina.

"What are you talking about, you have to go…"Paulina said, not understanding why her beloved was acting like this.

She had been so patient with him, dealing with his breakup with that pesky goth but it's been over three months and Prom was only two weeks away, she already had her dress, the limousine, the dinner reservations and everything else planned but there was still so much to go with him.

"I don't have to do anything! If this whole school is going to be on my case, then I rather be home that night…"Danny said seriously, causing Paulina to growl.

"Danny, everyone goes to the prom and your one of the nominations for prom king, you have to go!..."Paulina shouted.

"I don't care, let Dash or Kwan take the crown…"Danny said, causing Paulina to look like she was about to explode.

"But Danny-…"Paulina started.

"Let it go Sanchez, he already gave his answer…"Amberline said as she suddenly appeared.

"Beat it Lain! This does not concern you…"Paulina shouted.

"Don't talk to my friend that way…'Danny said, fed up with Paulina's attitude.

"It concerns me when you harass him. Paulina, if Danny doesn't wants to go, no one can force him…'Amberline said with her arms crossed.

Paulina looked absolutely livid but for once, didn't start screaming or throwing a tantrum.

'This is not over…"Paulina said as she looked at both Danny and Amberline before marching away in a huff.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave…"Danny sighed as he turned to his friend.

"Are you seriously not going to prom?...'Amberline asked him.

"I dunno…All week, I've been getting invites but I don't want to go with some shallow fangirl who only wants me for bragging rights…"Danny confessed.

"I'm sorry about that Danny but I still would like you to be there to watch me beat Paulina but whatever, I could always get Tucker to tape the big event…'Amberline said, causing Danny to chuckle.

"Thanks, I needed that…'Danny said.

"You should still go, you could always go as Donny Felton if you have to…." She suggested.

"I'll think about it but I still don't know…"Danny shrugged.

As the two teens exited the school, they didn't speak much after that. Both were dealing with their own personal issues and both just wanting their troubles to be over with.

Troubles that, in very different ways, involve Paulina Sanchez.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

AJ Murray had just arrived home, having picked up Maggie from her elementary school. Once she entered her apartment, she saw her eldest daughter Zoe there.

"Hey pumpkin, how was your day?...'AJ said to her daughter.

"Can't talk mom, I got places to be and a jump drive to find…"Zoe said as she looked all over the room.

"Oh, you mean for your performance with Amberline Lain?...'AJ asked.

"Yeah, I got to meet with her in 15 minutes, tomorrow me and Christopher are helping her with a gig and I really need that drive, it has the song we are supposed to rehearse on it…"Zoe said as she looked everywhere.

"Uh…Zoe…'Maggie suddenly came in with a blue jump drive in her hand.

"Where did you get that?..."Zoe asked.

"It was near the DVR…"Maggie said flatly.

"Oh man, I forgot I left it there, anyway thanks Maggie, bye mom…"Zoe said as she grabbed her jump drive and was about to leave.

"Zoe, are you sure your not forgetting anything else?...'The mother of two asked.

"Um… let see, jump drive, purse, cell phone, bus fair, emergency credit card….I don't think so…"Zoe shrugged.

"How about a jacket, it's going to be chilly this afternoon…"AJ said with a smile.

"Alright, later…"Zoe said as she put on her jacket and was soon out of the house.

It's been over a week since her daughter, her old friend and Amberline had been rehearsing for some performance that was supposed to support her prom campaign. AJ still felt a little strange around Amberline but she knew she had no right to be. She was a nice girl, a good student and she saved her youngest daughter's life. She had to let go but she still couldn't help but feel… _haunted_ by the girl.

The resemblance was uncanny and she still feels as though she, somehow is the spirit of-

"Mommy…"Maggie spoke up, breaking her mother from her thoughts.

"Um, yes sweetie…"AJ asked, happy to be off that crazy track of thoughts.

"I'm hungry, can I have a cookie?...'Maggie asked her mother.

"You know those will spoil your dinner…."AJ said in a strict tone.

"Please, just one…"Maggie pleaded, causing her mother to give in.

"Alright but only one and then off to do your homework young lady…"AJ said as she went to the kitchen with her youngest.

Suddenly her cellphone started to ring, she glanced and smiled when she saw who was on the caller ID.

"James…"AJ said to her husband.

" _Hey honey, just to let you know I'll be heading home early today. Need me to pick anything up?..."James said on the other line._

"Some milk and bread, and could you pick up some salsa too, it's spaghetti night…"She said.

 _"_ _Roger-Doger, anyway I'll be heading out…"James said._

"Alright, bye honey, see you tonight…"AJ said as she hung up her phone.

She put her phone away and went to tend to her daughter and make sure she didn't sneak any extra sweets before dinner tonight.

A mother's work is never done.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _7:00pm_

 _At the Sanchez Estate_

A party was at full swing at the vast Sanchez estate. Hundreds of teenagers were there dancing, diving into the pull, eating and fawning over the party hostess. Paulina Sanchez, who was socializing with as many people as possible. She was wearing a new, expensive pink party dress that showed off her curves, making her the object of lust and envy.

As usual.

"Awesome party Paulina…" Dash said as he drank the punch as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course, it's my party after all…'She said in a calm tone.

Inside however, she was angry.

She couldn't get what Danny said yesterday out of her head. She really wanted him to be her date to her party but he was acting so unreasonable and she had no choice but to settle on her fallback date Dash. She made it clear to Dash that the only one she liked was Danny and they both knew that the most popular girl at school should _never_ be dateless. She tried to pretend that she wasn;t angry and focus on securing her victory for tonight and she knew that it was all in the bag. She had a great setting, great food, a great DJ and she was wearing an _amazing_ dress.

Lain had _**no**_ chance!

"You are looking fine Paulina…" Dale said as he gave her thumbs up.

'Everybody came Paulina, your victory is totally assured…'Star said to her friend.

" _It better be…"_ Paulina thought as she gave her dazzling smile to her party guests.

'Hey Paulina, I got everything set up for your campaign video later…"Mikey, the nerd that she _"hired_ " to handle the tech stuff at her party said, along with serving drinks to her guests.

'Don't talk to her loser, you're not cool enough…'Dash said as he pushed the geek away from the beauty queen.

All was right and absolutely nothing was going to ruin her night.

Suddenly the music stopped, causing everyone to stop dancing and start muttering.

"What gives?...'One of the guests started to complain.

"One moment…"Paulina said with an uneasy smile as she ran to the DJ.

"What the hell are you doing?!...'Paulina whispered angrily to the DJ.

"I'm sorry, everything was working fine a minute ago but it's stopped working…"The DJ said as he tried to start up his equipment again.

"My papá is paying good money for you, so you have 30 seconds to get this fix or-…'She was cut off when the music suddenly started playing again but she saw that it wasn't coming from the stereo system.

"What the hell?...'Paulina said, wondering where the music was coming from.

"It's coming from the streets…" One of the patrons said and soon everyone went to the source of the music.

Paulina followed them and ran to the front of her own home, there she saw something that made her jaw drop, her face become red and her head close to exploding.

On the street was a large stage truck with the words _"Vote for Amberline"_ across it and on the top of it was her rival wearing some skanky, gothic outfit. She also saw two other people whom she did not recognize playing drums and keyboard but Paulina's eyes were on her rival.

"LAIN!...'Paulina screamed but her own voice was drowned out by the loud music.

 ** _"HELLO EVERYBODY! TIME TO START THE_** **REAL** ** _PARTY_** …."The auburn haired girl shouted and soon started to jam.

Amberline began to sing and soon her whole band was jamming. The song started slow but soon became popping and before long it was edgy, danceable and everyone was enjoying it.

"That's Amberline Lain…"One of the guests said as he danced to the tune.

"She's looking so hot in that…"One of the guys said as he eyed the dark outfit.

"This is so cool…"Another guest said as she played air guitar.

"I'm so getting this…'Mikey said in excitement as he pulled out his video camera to film the unexpected concert and thankfully being too far away for Paulina or the other A-Listers to even notice him.

"What is she doing here?..."Paulina shouted in rage.

Star, seeing how angry Paulina was getting and not wanting to be a target, quickly hid amongst the crowd, hoping that Paulina would be too angry to even notice that she was not there and thus, sparring her for the time being.

"This **_cannot_** be happening to me…'Paulina said as she soon saw that all of her party guests were enjoying the performance and some even dancing as well.

"Dash! Do something!...'Paulina shouted but soon saw that the blonde jock was drooling over her competition.

 _"_ _So hot…"_ Dash said in an almost hypnotized like way, making him utterly useless right now.

It was a nightmare!

"No…'She screamed as she went through the crowd and tried to find her saboteur.

She soon saw Sam Manson and Valery Gray at the front of the crowd and Paulina's bared her teeth at her smug looking gothic enemy and former friend.

"You guys are on _private_ property, go away now before I call the cops…'Paulina said angrily.

"Technically speaking, we are on the street which is technically city property…'Valerie said with a mocking grin.

"And I happen to have a permit right here…"Sam said smugly as she showed the paper.

"I am warning you …"Paulina started.

"What are you gonna do, not invite us to your party…'Sam mocked.

Paulina growled as she walked away, while Sam and Valerie high-fived but they didn't take her eyes off her.

"The shallow witch is on the move, keep an eye on her…'Sam said into her walkie-talkie, being wise enough to know that Paulina wasn't just going to walk away.

And she was right. The school princess was searching around, trying to find some way to end this concert and get the attention back on her. It was her party and she was not going to let Lain upstage her again. She saw some guy doing so tech stuff for the bands performance and was on her way there to do something, anything to end this.

However, before she could reach her target, Paulina ended up tripping and fell into a nearby mud puddle, getting her hands, dress and her hair dirty.

 ** _'_** ** _AHHH_**!..."Paulina shrieked, getting attention from some people but not interrupting Amberline's performance.

"My dress!...'Paulina cried and noticed that people started laughing and even taking pictures of her current state as well.

 _ **"PAPÁ**_!..."Paulina cried as she escaped into her house, feeling absolutely humiliated and miserable right now and basically ending her own party as well.

"That was close…"An invisible Danny thought as he turned his attention to Amberline who was rocking her heart out.

He had been a little reluctant when Sam asked him to unplug the DJ equipment but he knew it was for a good cause. However, when he saw Paulina was heading to the truck, he knew she was going to do something to ruin Amberline's act so before he could even process it, he stuck his inviable foot out and tripped Paulina.

And to be totally honest, he didn't feel bad about it.

He just kept watching his friend perform and she was amazing. She looked amazing too in that tight, dark outfit. The dark-red colors really looked good on her. He was really focused on how she danced to her music, in such a vivid, lively way.

 _"_ _She's amazing_ …"He thought as he kept watching the performance.

Soon the song ended with Amberline and her band throwing hundreds of " _Vote for Amberline Lain"_ posters to the crowd who were all cheering for her.

Like she was a rock star, doing what she did best.

' _Remember to vote for me, Amberline Lain as this years_ _ **PROM QUEEN**_ _…"_ She shouted into the microphone, causing her audience to cheer.

 ** _AMBERLINE! AMBERLINE! AMBERLINE_**!…"The audience cheered, causing the female singer to grin before she performed another song.

Just like a rock star.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Ember realm_

A positively giddy Ember entered her home, feeling at the top of the world. She gave a great performance and still feels the adrenaline from it all. She got to rock out, got a standing ovation and got to beat Paulina again in the same move.

It was a grand slam right now.

 _"_ _I am amazing~ I am awesome~_ **Whooo!...** 'She said as she danced around, feeling so wild and happy right now.

Suddenly her phone started ringing and she picked it up and saw that it was Danny.

'Hello…"Ember said.

 _"_ _Hey Amberline, I wanted to congratulate you…You were amazing…"Danny said._

"Aw, thanks…'She said with a small smile.

 _"_ _I mean it, the entire school is still buzzing about it, I even heard that Paulina tried to call the SWAT team…"Danny said with a chuckle._

"Spoiled brat, she has to learn that no matter what, I can't be beat…'Ember said proudly.

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear that, anyway…I wanted to say congrats and goodnight, you deserved a good rest…Danny said to his friend._

"Thanks Danny, good night…sweet dreams…"She said before hanignng up.

 _"_ _Sweet dreams?_ …What the heck was that?...'She asked to no one but herself.

Shaking it off, Ember still had too much energy to really sleep, so she deiced to practice a bit with her usual guitar. It's been a while since she actually used it to be honest. However, upon picking it up, Ember felt another huge surge of power that nearly caused her to drop her trusted instrument.

 **"** **WOW!** What…"Ember said as it almost felt like she was hit by a bolt of lightning.

She felt her hair raising and realized that all the cheers from earlier were surging within her.

"Man, that was something…and all I did was use a regular guitar…"Ember muttered.

 _"_ _Imagine the power if I used this baby, I'd rock the house 10 fold…"_ Ember thought before blinking.

"Where did that came from…"Ember thought as she placed her guitar down.

She always resolved that she would not use her ghostly guitar while she did her campaign. She was already a good singer and she wanted to win fair-and-square. She didn't _need_ ghost powers to beat Paulina since she was already good enough.

She _knew_ that.

Feeling strange but chalking it off as excitement from her entire day, Ember decided to go and hang out with Kitty, maybe get a drink or two to celebrate her success today. She deserved that much, after such a productive day in her plan…

Her plan to become prom queen, beat Paulina…and then leave it all forever.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Monday_

As soon as Ember arrived to the school, she received many pleasant greeting and even requests for autographs, which was her ideal way to start your morning.

"You were _amazing_ Amberline…'A guy asked.

"You totally rocked…'Another guy said.

"When's your next concert?..."Another fan asked.

"I'm so voting for you…"Another fan said.

Ember smiled as she tried to savor the attention for as much as possible. Her eyes landed on Paulina who was glaring at her before marching away. Ember smirked, chalking off another victory. The female halfa kept enjoying the attention from her fans before being pulled away by Sam.

"Guess what's the latest poll results…'Sam said excitedly.

"According to the buzz around here, you're in the lead…"The goth girl said.

"For real…'Ember said in excitement and even hugged Sam, much to the gothic girl's dismay.

" _Human…contact…crushing…goth…indifference_ …"Sam barely said before her friend let go of her.

"This is amazing, how much am I in?..."She asked.

"According to my sources, it's 52 to 48 but we still have to be careful, we may be in the lead but we can't get lazy now…"Sam said seriously.

"As if, I'm so **_hot_** right now…'She said with a triumphant smile on her face.

'Good to know…"Sam said.

Suddenly the first bell rang, signaling the start of class. The two teenager's girl left the area and went to their homeroom, both in positive spirits...

For the time being.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Temptations_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** It probably would but you know how stubborn Ember can be.

 **Invader Johnny:** I couldn't have said it better myself.

 **Kosmic, VanguardLuard, sanid096** and **Meazm:** Thank you.

 **Feurrige:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1** and **CyberActor15:** I hope that this performance was worth the wait.

 **Guest:** Looks like Ember is experiencing power boosts and a slight change as well for the time being.

 **Teinkie:** She did but you know she's pretty sensitive about her music.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	38. Temptations

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 38: Temptations_**

 _Monday, that afternoon_

 _(11 days before the prom)_

All day, Ember has been the center of attention at Casper High and she loved every single moment of it. They all were treating her like she was a celebrity, some asking for autographs and telling her that she was amazing.

This was her happy place.

 _"_ _Amberline Lain is so cool…."_

 _"_ _I heard she's going to be this year's queen…"_

 _"_ _You should have seen that concert she did on Saturday; she was like a rock star…"_

 _"Amberline is amazing…"_

These were some of the many things Ember was hearing and she loved each moment of it. Her concert was a total success and she gain a following and loved it. Best of all, not once all day did she hear a comment about Paulina or her campaign and that was a sign that she was winning

 _"This rocks…"_ Ember thought in glee as she continued to be fawned over the fan club.

"Hey Amberline, can I have your autograph…" Some freshman asked.

"Sure thing…"Ember said as she signed his notebook.

"Can you sign my shirt?...'Another kid asked and the auburn girl did just that.

More and more kids kept asking for autographs and details about her performance and Ember truly felt in her element here.

"So what's your band called again Amberline?...'Some kid asked.

"Um…It's not exactly my band, I'm a solo act…Christopher and Zoe and I just did a one-time thing…"Ember explained.

"Well you guys sounded awesome together and that drummer was dreamy…"A brunette girl said, causing Ember to roll her eyes.

"That girl on the keyboard was cool too, Zoe was her name?...'Some jock asked.

"Yeah but she's not from this school…She goes to APAA…"Ember said as she had more people ask her about her temporary band.

Usually Ember would have felt agitated and annoyed when people started praising others, especially when she was present but…for once, she didn't feel annoyed. She knew that Christopher and Zoe were great musicians and they were really nice to her, willing to help her beat Paulina even after she told her she wasn't interested in joining there band. Maybe it was because the truth wasn't that she wasn't interested, but it was that she was unable, given the circumstances in her life and afterlife.

Had they been different, maybe-

" _Stop it…You know why you can't…"_ Ember thought stubbornly as she tried to shake away those thoughts that have been plaguing her all weekend. Ember tried to focus on the attention everyone was giving her and she soon saw Danny and she went to join him.

"Hey Danny…" Ember said to the male halfa.

"Well if it isn't Taylor Swift…'Danny chuckled when she saw her frown.

"Do me a favor and don't do that…I prefer my own name thank you…"Amberline said, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"Alright…Geez, I just meant that you were such a huge hit the other day, the whole school is acting like you're this rock star in the making…"Danny said.

"Only because I am…One day I will be a famous singer and everyone will know just how good I am…"She said proudly.

"Well I really can't wait to see that happen…Speaking of which, how's everything with the prom?…"Danny asked.

"Perfect, Sam said I'm in the lead by 2%..."She said excitedly.

"That's wonderful…"Danny said happily.

"Not only that but I already picked out my dress during the weekend, the shoes and I book an appointment to get my hair done…"Amberline listed.

"I see…"Danny said.

"What about you? Are you still planning on ditching prom?...'She asked.

"I think…I dunno yet…I wouldn't even know who to ask…"Danny shrugged.

"You don't need a date Danny but I still would prefer if you were there to see my crowning glory, along with me giving my first command to Paulina…"Amberline.

"Which is what again?...'Danny asked curiously.

Amberline, wanting to make sure that none of Paulina's little spies were around, quickly whispered in his ear and Danny started laughing.

"Are you serious? You're going to make her do that?.." Danny said in between his laughs.

'I have to…I promised Sam…"She said.

"Yeah, I can totally see Sam making that request…"Danny said with a small smile.

"Don't think I forgot about you, I'll still make sure she stays at least 10 feet away from you for as long as possible…"Amberline said seriously.

"Thanks Amberline…'Danny said in an appreciative tone.

The two soon left and joined up with Valerie, Sam and Tucker. They all started socializing, taling about their weekends, the prom and just about everything a bunch of friends would talk about. Ember tried to ignore the churn in her stomach as she tried to enjoying socializing with them. She tried not to think that in just a few days, she would leave and not be able to see them again. She tried not to think about who false their friendship was.

She only wanted to…to keep pretending that they were real friends and that they did care about her. She wanted to keep thinking that for now, she cared about them as well.

She kept performing her act, since that was that she could do now.

* * *

 _Later_

It was lunch time and Ember had excused herself from the group to use the bathroom. She had just gotten out and was going to re-enter the cafeteria, when she heard some muffled noises coming from a nearby janitor's closet.

"What the-…'Ember said as she opened the door.

To her surprised, she saw that it was Star and she was crying. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and she was too deep in her tears, she didn't even notice that the door opened yet.

"Star…"Ember said in shock and that got the blonde's attention.

 ** _"_** ** _A-AMBERLINE_**!...W-What are you doing here?...'Star said in shock as she got up and tried to wipe away her tears, make it look like she wasn't crying.

"I heard some noise and…are…are you alright?...'Ember asked, feeling a little strange as she saw Star's face quivering a bit.

"Why would you a-ask that?..."Star was stuttering now.

"Because you were crying and…Star, what is going on?...'Ember asked, feeling a little worried right now.

She saw Star break down again, crying and blubbering that Ember could barely understand a coherent word. Ember was completely lost but she wasn't moving. She didn't want to leave the blonde girl alone like this.

 ** _"_** ** _Paulina_** _…_ _She…Me…I didn't…Wah…."_ Star let out and Ember soon found herself being clung by the weeping blonde.

Feeling freaked out and little sorry, she, not even realizing it, tried to calm her down.

"What did Paulina do?...'Ember asked, getting a clue but still needing details. Star, still tearing but a little calmer, spoke up to the auburn haired girl.

"Well, it all started like this…" Star started, beginning her sad tale.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _About 20 minutes ago_

 _Paulina was in a very foul mood. All day the entire school was obsessing over her rival Amberline Lain and Paulina looked like she was going to bite someone's head off._

 _"_ _I can't believe this is happening to me…" Paulina growled._

 _"_ _Look Paulina, I know the party is a bust but we can still turn this around…"Star started, hoping to ease her temper._

 _"_ _And how exactly can I do that?...'Paulina demanded._

 _Start flinched, and tried to think of something plausible in order to satisfy her BFF._

 _"_ _You're still the queen of the A-Listers and we still have your campaign video…Maybe we could get one of the nerds to remix it?...'Star suggested._

 _"_ _Star are you even awake?!..."Paulina shouted, causing the blonde to flinch at her tone..._ _"_ _The entire school is nuts about Lain and see her as some rock star and all you can suggest is a dumb remix video….'Paulina spat._

 _"_ _It…It was just a suggestion…"Star said weakly._

 _"_ _Well until you come up with a_ _ **good**_ _suggestion, I don't want you to talk to me…"Paulina said, causing Star to gasp._

 _"_ _What? But what did I do?...'Star asked._

 _"_ _Prom is this close and I will not lose my crown to that_ _ **puta**_ _new girl, I need to get the competition back on me..."Paulina said and then sent Star an accusing look._

 _"_ _You do want me to win don't you?...'Paulina asked._

 _"_ _Of course I do, you're my best friend Paulina…"Star said seriously._

 _"_ _Really, since if by some chance I don't win, the crown would be for either you or Lain…." Paulina said with an accusing glare._

 _"_ _Paulina, I would never…I didn't even want to run…"Star said, not liking what Paulina was implying._

 _"_ _Good, since no one would vote for you when I am in the competition, you are doing yourself a favor by not getting your hopes up…"Paulina said, not knowing or caring how much those words stung._

 _"_ _But Paulina, I-…"Star was ignored as Paulina only walked away to talk with the other jocks who were ogling her._

 _Star only stood there stunned, unable to believe that Paulina was doing this to her again. Whenever something didn't go away, Star was always the first one she either vented too or took her anger out on. Ever since she was nominated for the Prom, no matter how much she tried to insist to Paulina that she wasn't against her, Paulina still had to tell her that she would never win anyway. She was used to this but now she was acting like this entire thing was her fault Lain wrecked the party. She knew Paulina had a temper, that she wasn;t a very patient person but they were supposed to be friends yet she was acting like Lain being in the lead was her fault when it wasn't. Star had done everything Paulina asked her to do, she had been the perfect BFF to her but it still wasn't enough._

 _Nothing she did was ever enough for her._

 _Memories of being left at the mall after the encounter with Lain, Paulina dismissing her suggestions and then taking the credit for her ideas, amongst many other things came crashing down, along with another thing._

 _"_ _Star, this isn't how friendships work or life in general...I keep telling you that you shouldn't be doing this..."Valerie voice rang in her mind, along with another voice._

 _"_ _"Why are you even friends with her anyway?..." Lain's voice echoed in her head._

 _Star felt her eyes begin to water and she boled to the nearest closet she could find. Once in there, she closed the door and let the tears finally fall, happy that no one was here to see her like this._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

Now here was Star, in the janitor's closet, hugging Amberline like she was some old childhood toy as she kept crying. The auburn hair girl didn't even had the heart to pull away.

"Paulina really said that?..."She asked, unable to believe her own eyes as Star kept crying.

"She did…Nothing I do is ever enough for her…'Star cried even louder.

"Hey, don't say that…She had no right to say that to you…You didn't do anything wrong…"Ember said, trying to get her to stop crying.

It was so weird but she did feel sorry for her. She knew what it was like to be verbally abused by a mean girl and she realized just now that was what Paulina was doing to Star. It wasn't that they had a fake or at least a rocky friendship. Paulina was really mistreating her, worse than Ember even imagined.

"For years, I did everything she ever asked me…I helped planned her parties…I dressed according to her code…I dated guys only she approved of…I even kept her secrets that no one else knows and it's still not enough for her…"Star kept crying.

"Star, you have to calm down…"Ember urged, trying to undo this somehow.

"I thought that she at least could trust me but nothing, I did everything for her and I even made sure no one knew of the bourbon she hides in her diet cola…'Star was on autopilot and didn't even realize what she said when it was too late.

Once aware, she gasped and covered her mouth, hoping that Amberline didn't realize what she said. It was too late; the auburn haired girl only had wide eyes in shock.

"No…I didn't say t-that…"She tried to change the subject but it was too late.

"Paulina's drinking?...'Amberline asked in shock.

She suddenly recalled Paulina sometimes pulled out what she thought was a bottle of diet cola and would drink it during lunch…and she noticed she had a different demeanor after drinking it.

"Oh my gosh…"She exclaimed, unable to believe this.

Brining alcohol to school grounds was a huge violation and Paulina was a minor and could get in serious legal trouble. Suspension or expulsion was some of the few things she might face if the teachers found out about that and she knew not even her dad would be able to buy out of that.

" _Wait…If Paulina gets suspended…then she can't compete…."_ Ember thought but soon found herself eye to eye with a very desperate Star.

"You can't tell anyone about what I said…"Star said serious.

"But-…"She was cut off by Star's tears.

"I'm begging you…You can't tell a single living soul…I'm the only person who knows about this…If this gets out, Paulina will know it was me who spilled the beans…So you can't tell anyone…"Star pleaded again.

"But Star, Paulina…"Ember started but stopped when she saw Star's eyes. She wasn't asking her to look out for her friend. She was something she didn't expect to see in the blonde girl's eyes.

She saw _fear…_

"Please…I'm begging you…You can't let anyone know about that…If Paulina finds out I told you…I'll be ruined…"Star said as she kept crying.

"I'll do anything but please…don't tell anyone…"Star begged once more.

Ember was completely petrified. For weeks she had tried to goad Star for information against Paulina, making her question their friendship but now-

 _'_ _She's a mess…_ 'Ember thought as she felt a strange wave within her.

She could easily use this to finally ruin Paulina, get rid of her and easily take the crown but she also knew that Star would be in an even worse place with the spoiled brat. Ember was stunned as she finally realized what was wrong with Star. It wasn't that she delusional and thought that she and Paulina were friends or even faking it to keep her popularity.

Star was actually _afraid_ of her.

She knew that the A-Listers were jerks and Val had told her about how they treated her when she was kicked out. It seems Star was afraid the same thing would happen to her if she went against Paulina.

Ember honestly couldn't believe this was happening, she could use this to get Paulina disqualified but-

What would happen to Star?

Ember suddenly had a thought that if Paulina only gets suspended, she would eventually come back and she would signal Star out for letting the news out. She could see Star losing her popularity and being an official target by Paulina and the other A-Listers. She imagined Paulina would orchestrate every one of her followers into turning against the blonde out of revenge. She also saw that Star seemed to have pretty thin skin, she would probably crumble and break if that happened.

Ember has seen it before…she _lived_ it at one time.

She knew firsthand how unbelievably vindictive and cruel a mean girl could be. She saw Star and sighed, unable to believe what she was about to do.

 _"_ _Stupid pity…"_ Ember internally growled.

"Fine, I won't say anything…"Ember said.

"You swear?..."Star said seriously.

"Yes, I swear that I won't tell anyone about Paulina's _illegal_ actions, no one will hear about it from me…"Ember said, unable to believe it but she knew she had no choice.

Star was absolutely pitiful and even she didn't think she had it in her to do it with the blonde girl being like this.

"Thank you…"Star said with a sigh of relief and wiped away her tears.

"Uh…So, can we forget that this ever happened?..."Star asked, referring to her crying fest.

"Fine, whatever…"Ember said before leaving.

She still couldn't believe it. She finally had the right amount of dirt to finally destroy Paulina and she can't even use it. Before, she probably wouldn't have cared and she would have rushed to find Mr. Lancer and tell him without a moment's notice but now-

Despite everything, she couldn't use this information no matter how much she wanted to. At least not with Star being a total mess like this.

" _When did I become less bitchy?..."_ She asked to herself.

She suddenly felt her stomach growling and remembered that she only has 20 minutes left of lunch time. She quickly rejoined her friends in the cafeteria and didn't tell them of what went down.

She _did_ promise she wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

 _At the school library_

Jazz Fenton was in the middle of working on a term paper on the effects of ghost envy. It was an extra credit assignment and the topic could be about anything related to science, so she decided to do it on that.

She already has the topic and hypothesis planned out, now she needed to find some examples.

"Now where is it? I know it's around here someplace…"Jazz said as she tried to find the book she was looking for called _unusual cases of psychology._

 _"_ _There it is…'_ She thought as she took the book from the high shelf.

She was going to check it out when she heard some muffled noises. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed it and soon saw that it was one of the teachers Mrs. Murray looking in a book.

 _"_ _What's Mrs. Murray doing?..."_ Jazz thought.

She knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, so she was going to greet the educator, only to hear this.

 _"_ You really have to let go AJ…She's dead and she's not going to come back…"The teacher said in a sad voice.

 _"_ _What? Who's dead?..._ 'Jazz thought in alarm but tried to calm down.

Regaining her composure, she decided to be direct.

 _"_ Hello Mrs. Murray…"Jazz said, keeping her voice as to not disturb the other patrons in the library.

"Oh hello, Ms. Fenton, how are you?..."The teacher said as she discreetly closed the book, which Jazz noticed was a yearbook.

"I'm fine, so what are you doing?..."Jazz asked out of curiosity.

"Well I am on break and I guess I got a little…nostalgic…"She said as she referred to the book.

"So you attended Casper High?...'Jazz asked, getting a clue.

"Yeah back in the dark ages known as the 80's…"AJ said with a chuckle.

"Really?..."Jazz said.

"Yes, graduating class of 1988…"The educator said…." Anyway, what brings you here?...'She asked.

"Oh I have a term paper to make, it's all about ghost envy…"Jazz explained.

"Ghost envy?..."The teacher questioned.

"It's a state where a person expresses feelings of jealously, anger, anguish, or general envy towards ghosts …" Jazz explained.

"Sounds fascinating…"AJ said.

'Anyway Ms. Fenton, it was nice talking but I really should be going, class will be starting soon…"The teacher said.

"Alright, see you around Mrs. Murray…'Jazz said as she watched the teacher march off.

Though she couldn't help but notice that the book the she had been nose deep it said _"Casper High 1977_ " instead of 1988.

Before Jazz could do anything, she noticed that class was about to start soon, so she went to check out her book and decided to wonder about this later.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Fenton Works_

Ember was at Danny's house. They had finished their math homework and were now just goofing around. They watched TV and Ember was practicing some chords on the guitar Danny loaned her.

"New song?..."Danny asked.

"Bits and pieces, it's a work-in-progress…"She shrugged.

Well, I like it so far….I can't wait to hear the full version…"Danny said as he watched her play.

She looked so peaceful and happy when she played on her guitar. Danny couldn't help but notice how her eyes sparkled when she smiled or how big her grin got when she started to pop some moves as she played.

He was noticing a lot more stuff about her lately.

He noticed that she was pretty tall, especially with the pumps she was wearing. He always knew that she was really pretty too. Amberline hair was in a braid and he thought it looked really cute on her. She was also wearing a black top and jeans that showed off her figure.

"Hey Danny…"She called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah…"Danny said sheepishly.

"Sorry to interrupt your daydreams, but you mind if I get a soda…" She asked.

"Uh sure, can you grab me one too?...'Danny asked.

"Sure thing…"She said as she sent him that smile he really liked.

" _Man, she's cute…"_ He thought in fondness and realizes what he just let cross his mind. He accepted that she was pretty and cool because….

She really was.

She soon returned and they were on the couch, drinking soda and Danny wanted to talk to her again.

"Anyway, I'm really happy to know that soon you'll beat Paulina…'Danny said and noticed that she flinched a bit.

"What do you mean?..."She asked a little too quickly.

"I mean in the contest, you said that your in the lead thanks to the concert…"Danny explained.

"Oh yeah, uh thanks…"She said, trying to change the subject.

"Is everything alright?...'Danny asked.

"I'm fine…"She said evenly.

"Amberline, if anything happened, you know you can talk to me, right…"Danny said honestly.

"I know and I told you it's nothing to worry about…just…girl stuff…"She said vaguely.

Danny decided to let it go after that. Amberline soon went back to practicing on her guitar.

"That guitar looks really good on you…"Danny commented.

"It sure does…I almost don't want to let it go…"She said as she strummed the beautiful instrument.

"Then don't…'Danny said.

"What do you mean?...'She asked in confusion.

"You can keep it if you want…'Danny said honestly.

"What? Are you serious?..." Amberline exclaimed in shock.

"Totally serious, I already asked my dad and we both agreed that it's not fair to let it keep gathering dust in the attic…You're really talented and I know you'll treat it right…'Danny said smiling.

"But Danny…I can't accept this…"She said in flusters.

"I insist…This belongs with you and your going to need it when you do your first sold out show…"Danny encouraged.

"You really believe in me…"Amberline said softly.

"I do..."Danny said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked in her eyes.

"You're a good singer and I won't get off your back until you accept that it's your guitar now…"Danny said with the most serious look in his eyes.

Before he knew it, he found himself pulled into a tight hug with Amberline who was smiling a mile wide.

"Oh thank you Danny! This is the most thoughtful gift I ever got…"She said as she hugged him even tighter and Danny was grinning silly.  
"I'm glad…"Danny said.

Before she could stop herself, Ember kissed him on the cheek, stunning Danny silent and herself once she realized what she did.

"Uh…That's my way of saying thanks…"She said, feeling a little awkward.

"Uh…You're welcome…"Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

To be honest, he didn't really mind that she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't mind it at all.

"Anyway, thanks again Danny…I think I should be heading out…"She said, trying to change the subject.

"Huh, oh…It's almost 9…"Danny said as he glanced at his watch..."You sure you don't want me to drop you off?...'He asked.

"Not necessary, I have a ride…See you tomorrow…"Amberline said as she gathered her things and her new guitar and was soon out of the door.

'Okay, see you…I'll text you…'Danny called and soon she was gone.

Once outside, Amberline ran to the closest ally and made sure that no one was around.

"Time to get home…'She said as she changed into her ghost form, made sure to used part of her essence onto her new guitar to make sure that it doesn't faze away once she was in the ghost zone, just like she did with all her other stuff.

Once done, she used teleportation and she was out of there.

* * *

 _In Ember's realm_

Once there, the ghostly diva immediately plop on a nearby sofa and let out an audible sigh.

"Man, what a day…"She groaned as she felt dizzy.

Today was like some kind of roller coaster ride of unpredictability. It start great with her being in the lead for prom queen, but then the thing with Star…her discovering a lot of juicy dirt on Paulina and her promising NOT to use it just because it would ruin what remained of the blonde girl's social life.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this…"She sighed.

Like it or not, Ember did promise and she didn't want to break any promises, especially with prom being so close and she was still in the lead. Despite everything, she didn't want to be remembered for breaking a promise by _anyone._

 _"_ _Since when?...'_ Come through her mind.

"What?...'Ember said as she looked around, feeling a little strange.

Chalking it off as nerves from all of her drama, she noticed her usual guitar was still on her coffee table and she decided to go put it away, however once she touched it, she felt another surge of power.

"Another power boost…'Ember muttered.

Ember felt a yawn and decided to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow was another day after all. As she laid on her king size bed, she allowed the need of sleep to take over and she did not notice that her old guitar started glowing a bit.

* * *

 _In Ember's dream_

 _Ember didn't know how she got here. She was in some white room that seemed to go on forever._

 _"_ _Where am I?...'She thought as she tried to find her way out._ _Ember kept walking until she noticed a door that appeared out of nowhere. She opened it and she saw that it was her ghostly guitar inside._

 _"_ _How did my guitar get here…"Ember said as she reached for it._ _However, something she couldn't predict to happen just happened._

 _"_ _Finally…"A voice suddenly said._

 _Ember looked around and saw no one._

 _"_ _Who's there? Show yourself…'Ember said as she got defensive._

 _"_ _Over here…"The voice said and Ember turned to see her guitar that was glowing red._

 _"_ _What?...'Ember voice and looked at her guitar and realize that it was trying to communicate with her._

 _"_ _What do you want?...'Ember asked her old weapon/instrument._

 _"_ _Oh, so you finally decide to use me again? What took you?..."The spirit of the guitar said in annoyance, in a voice that was identical to Ember's._

 _The red out turned blue and a shadow like creature then joined. The creature was shaped just like Ember as well._

 _"_ _What are you?..."Ember demanded, getting freaked out._

 _"_ _I'm the part of you that you forgot when you decided to do your scam…"The creature said._

 _'_ _What scam?...'Ember demanded, feeling angry._

 _'_ _This one…"The creature said as it suddenly transformed into Amberline Lain._

 _"_ _I'm Amberline Lain and as far as anyone else knows, I'm a human girl who wants to be famous…"The creature said in a mocking voice before changing back._

 _"_ _What do you want?..."Ember demanded._

 _"_ _I just can't understand somethings, you were able to rock out to over 200 students and yet you used that cheap old guitar that the dipstick gave you…'The creature spat._

 _"_ _His name is Danny and I couldn't use my own guitar for the party, if I did, Danny would have recognize it…"Ember said to the instrument._

 _"So, you would have gain 10 times more power at that point and you could have fought him if he caused trouble…"The creature said._

 _"What? No! I couldn't do that…"Ember shouted._

 _"Why not?..."The creature asked._

 _"Because he's my friend…'Ember said._

 _"No he isn't, if he was…You wouldn't be too scared to tell him who you really are…and besides, I thought our real goal was to become the most famous person on Earth and yet your wasting your time being part of some teen sitcom turn real…"The creature spat._

 _"_ _I will still become famous one day but I…I don't want to force people to listen to me…"Ember said._

 _"_ _Since when?..."The creature said acidly._

 _"Since I know now that I don't need to…I know I am a good singer and I can become a real singer…Sure, it won't be easy but I can make it…'Ember said, sounding confident._

 _"Well, what about your silly prom…All you have to do is tell Lancer about the dirt you got and you will win…"The creature pointed out._

 _"I can't do that…I promised Star I wouldn't tell anyone…'Ember said and the creature just rolled her eyes._

 _"Oh yeah Star, the same person you tried to manipulate and use to your own advantage…"The creature said in a mocking tone._

 _"Hey I-…"Ember was cut off._

 _"You're a hypocrite. You only got involved with Star because you wanted to dish out some dirt on the competiton and now that you got it…You're too chicken to go through…"The creature said._

 _"You are a ghost Ember, and one of the most dangerous ones in the entire Zone. You used to be willing to do anything to achieve your goal but you're becoming soft…"The creature spat._

 _"No…No I'm not…I'm not soft…I just realized that maybe I don't need to do these things to get what I want…"Ember shouted._

 _'Oh please, you can easily win the bet by turning in Paulina and you can make your dream come true, all you have to do is do a little work behind the dipsticks back and it will be too late for him to do anything about it…"The creature whispered to her._

 _Ember paused as she thought about it. She already had gain a following of her own at Casper High. It wasn't the legion of fans that she always dreamed but they were people who actually liked her music and thought that she was awesome and she gained so much power from them._ _With her ghost guitar, she could easily multiply those numbers and power would inscrease and she might be even stronger than-_

 _An image of Danny flashed through her mind, along with these words._

 _"_ _You're a good singer and I won't get off your back until you accept that it's your guitar now…"Danny 's voice echoe._

 _Ember gasped as she recalled those words and she also remembered Star's crying eyes and pleading voice._

 _"_ _Please…I'm begging you…You can't let anyone know about that…If Paulina finds out I told you…I'll be ruined…"The weeping voice echoed._

 _Ember was stunned until she regained her own control of herself and turned to the creature that represented her old desires._

 _"_ _No…"She said softly._

 _"_ _What?.."The creature asked._

 _"_ _I said no…I'm not going to do that…Danny trusts me…Star trusts me…and I'm not going to betray them…."Ember said flatly._

 _"_ _You really have become weak…"The creature said angrily._

 _"I don't care what you say….I'm not breaking my promise to Star and I'm not going to betray Danny…Even if our friendship might not be real…I…I CARE ABOUT HIM…"Ember shouted._

 ** _"_** _ **AH!..."** The creature was suddenly pushed away by the emotional diva._

 _Ember couldn't explain it but it was like a flood of power and emotions just erupted within her and she couldn't stop._

 _"_ _I CARE ABOUT HIM…AND SAM…AND VALERIE…TUCKER AND EVERYONE ELSE! I'M GOING TO WIN BUT I'M GOING TO WIN THE RIGHT WAY! I'M GOING TO KEEP MY PROMISES AND I'M NOT GOING TO GO BACK TO BE THAT MISERABLE BITCH WHO USED HIPNOTISM TO MAKE PEOPLE NOTICE HER! THAT'S NOT ME! NOT ANYMORE ANYWAY!..."Ember screamed, feeling power coursing through her ectoplasm._

 _The creature suddenly disappeared and the white room as well. Ember was all alone but she did not feel bad at all._

 _She knew she did the right thing here._

* * *

Ember suddenly jolted awake and looked to see that she was back in her own realm.

 _"_ _What a weird dream…"_ Ember thought as she tried to calm herself.

She remembered that dream in vivid details but she had her resolve. She wasn't going to betray Danny or her friends.

'I promise that I'll do this right…"She said to no one but herself.

She was going to win prom queen fair and square, fulfil her promises and then leave. That was what she decided. It hurt but she wasn't going to destroy what little time she has with her friends by going back to being that bitter diva. She wasn't going to use her powers to make people listen to her music anymore. She wasn't going to deceive Danny into getting more power for herself. She wasn't going to use people to get ahead in the competition like she tried to do with Star.

She was done. She wasn't going to keep acting like a hateful, victory-obsessed diva.

She wasn't that person anymore.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Feelings_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **DannyPhantom619:** Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Invader Johnny:** It's kind of my thing, LOL.

 **Yexius:** Thank you.

 **The Eternal Lord Draconius:** We just have to wait and see. **  
Kosmic:** Thanks and the reason I didn't use a song was because I didn't want to risk any copyrights.

 **Wiseguy2415:** You got that right.

 **Mazamba:** That would be interesting…

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	39. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 39: Feelings_**

 _The next day_

 _(10 days before the prom)_

Ember had just gotten out of gym class and had just gotten her progress report from . To her surprise, she was doing better than she expected. Ms. Teslaff had given her a B and if she keeps it up, she should be able to rise to a B+ by the end of the semester.

 _"_ _Well, what do you know..._ 'She though, feeling pleased with herself.

Ember knew that she was doing better than her first two weeks, given that she was now used to exercising in her human form, though she was still nowhere near the level of the most athletic girl in the class.

"Hey Amberline, so how did you do?...'Sam asked as she caught up to her friend.

"I got a B and I'm guessing you got another A…"Ember said with a smirk.

"You guessed right…"Sam said as she proudly showed her report.

"Well, what do you expect, you're like part ninja or something…"Ember commented and she wasn't even joking.

Sam was really fit. They both had the same gym period together and Ember was still impressed by her performance each day.

"Oh stop it…"Sam said with a grin.

They continued to walk and talk and Ember was feeling very good about herself. She was still the hottest topic at school, she was still in the lead and she was doing excellently in her classes so far, getting A's and B's and not a single C.

 _Gym=B_

 _Social Studies=A_

 _Science=B_

 _Math=B_

 _Music Appreciation=A_

 _English=A_

What's best was that she earned those grades all on her own. Before Ember was only studying to avoid blowing her cover but now she actually wanted to get good grades because she knew she was smart enough to get them. She didn't do any cheating, any slacking off and she actually tried to pay attention in class and it got her these. They weren't straight A's but she was proud of what she earned on her own. It showed that she was smart, something she didn't realize before that she wanted to prove, especially to herself.

Anyway, soon she and Sam parted, they didn't have the next period together but she did have it with Danny, who she noticed was getting his books from his lockers.

"Hey Amberline…'Danny said as he saw her.

"Hey Danny, you look like you're in a good mood…"The female halfa said.

"Why shouldn't I be? I got my report back and Lancer says my grade when from a C to a B in science…"Danny said with a large grin.

"That's wonderful Danny…'Amberline said smiling at him.

"What about you?..."He asked.

"A's and B's this term, no C's…"She said proudly.

"That's awesome Amberline! You must be so happy…"Danny said, feeling happy for her.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal…I just studied and luckily didn't get the teachers bore me to sleep in class…'She said, making Danny laugh.

"This calls for a celebration…How about after school, I take you out for a smoothie…"Danny offered.

"You mean right after school?...'She asked.

"Yeah, come on…We've both earned it…Besides, there's something I want to show you later…"Danny urged.

Ember was about to agree until she remembered that she had plans with Kitty this afternoon. They were going to go to get their nails done and chill at their favorite Spa called _"_ _Madame Spook's salon and spa"_

"I'd love to Danny but I actually made plans…"Ember said.

She felt bad when she noticed him frowning at that. She didn't like seeing him like that. She didn't want to ditch Kitty but it's been a while since she and Danny hung out alone like that. Before she could stop herself, she opened her big mouth.

"But…I'll try and see if I could rework my schedule…"She said and Danny smiled again.

"Alright…'Danny said, obviously in a much better mood.

Ember laughed awkwardly and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once there, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kitty's number and hoped that she would be in an understanding mood.

* * *

 _Ghost Zone_

 _In Johnny and Kitty's realm_

Kitty was in the middle of working on her make up. Johnny was on the couch, watching some show about street racing, his favorite. They were having a pretty quiet morning and Kitty was really looking forward to her spa day with Ember once she got out of school.

"Madame Spook, here I come…'Kitty said as she did her eye liner. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating, she picked it up and saw that it was Ember calling.

"Hello…"Kitty greeted.

 _"Hey Kitty…"Ember said on the other line._

"Hey Ember, I'm getting ready for spa time…"Kitty said in a sing-song voice.

It's been a while since they had hung out. Ember had been really busy rehearsing with that human band, doing homework and a lot of other stuff and Kitty was really looking forward to hanging out with her this afternoon.

 _"Yeah….about that…"Ember's hesitant voice started._

'What's wrong?...'Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _It's just that progress reports came out today…"Ember said._

"What happened? Did you get a bad grade?...'Kitty asked in concern.

" _No, I got A's and B's…"Ember said in a proud tone_.

"Then what's the problem?...'Kitty asked, wanting to get to the point.

" _The thing is, Danny asked me to hang out with him to celebrate, he wants to go get some smoothies…"Ember explained._

"But you told him no…"Kitty asked slowly, getting a feeling what was happening and not liking it.

" _Actually...Um….I told him that I would check my schedule…and…Is it possible that we can take a rain check with the spa?...'Ember asked hesitantly._

"What? But Ember, we both agreed to be there at 4…" Kitty said.

 _"I know and I'm sorry but Danny really wants to hang out and it's been days since it was just him and me…"Ember explained._

 _"And when was the last time it was you and me?..._ 'Kitty thought, feeling upset but not speaking.

 _"Please Kitty, if you want you can go on ahead and use my tab and I promise to be there the next time…It's just this afternoon…"Ember asked once more._

Kitty was frowning, not liking that Ember was bailing on the spa but she bite down her bitter feelings and sighed.

"Alright, next time…."Kitty said, hoping her voice didn't give out what she was really feeling.

 _"Thank Kitty, you're the best…I'll bring you an extra smoothie…'Ember said happily before hanging up._

Kitty only sat there, feeling a burning sensation at the pit of her stomach. This was the third time this month that Ember had bailed on something they agreed to do together as friends. First it was because of school work, then it was her band rehearsal with those human musicians but now she was ditching her just so she could go flirt with Danny Phantom. It's seems the longer Ember got involved in the human world, the less Kitty was able to see her and that was making the green haired biker babe feel terrible.

"I can't believe this…'Kitty muttered as she soon flopped down on the couch.

"Hey babe, what's up? I thought you had a thing with Ember…'Johnny said as he noticed she hasn't left yet.

"Something came up and she won't be able to make it…"Kitty said vaguely. She never told him about what happened with Ember or what she has been doing lately. She _did_ promise that she wouldn't say anything after all.

"You still going to the spa thing?...'Johnny asked.

"I'm not in the mood anymore…'Kitty said.

Spa/Salons were nice but it was no fun in going alone. She would have no one to gossip and joke with as she got her nails done or anyone to help her pick out which nail color and hair style would look best on her.

"I see…Well since your free and your already looking so nice, you wanna do it on the couch?...'Johnny sent her a seductive look.

Kitty rolled her eyes but was long used to it. She was a little bummed that Ember cancelled and she could really use a pick me up right about now.

"Sure…"Kitty said as they began to make out.

Kitty enjoyed being so close with her man but deep down she was still hurt that Ember was bailing on her more and more. She tried to focus on the passion with Johnny and tried not to think about her friend who was too busy lately.

Busy with new friends and a guy that was taking almost all of her attention now.

* * *

 _Later_

Ember and Danny had arrived to the smoothie bar that was near the school. Danny was wearing his Donny Felton disguise and had placed two large smoothies for them.

"I still can't believe they don't have kiwi-marshmallow…"Danny whined as he was forced to settle for a simple orange smoothie.

"Because not everyone has your bizarre taste buds…"Amberline quipped.

"Hey, that's mean…'He said jokingly.

"I'm serious, I can't believe you asked for that…I didn't think a cashier's face could get that green…"She giggled.

"Hey don't knock it, till you try it…'Danny said.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna knock it…'Amberline said with a chuckle.

"You're lost…"Danny said.

The two soon began laughing together, feeling very much at ease right now. Ember still couldn't believe how close they have become and tried not to think of the reality of their situation or how soon, she would have to leave.

At least, for this moment, she and Danny were friends.

"So cheers, to not flunking this term…"Danny said as he raised his smoothie.

"Cheers…'Ember said as they playfully clinked their beverages.

 _"This is nice…_ 'Ember thought as she took a sip of her raspberry smoothie.

"Well, hey Amberline…'An annoying voice said from behind.

" _Now it's not…"_ Ember thought as she turned around to see Dash who was still with that ridiculous mustache on his lips.

"What do you want Dash?...'Ember said with an eye-roll.

"I see you're still dating _Dorkus_ over here…"Dash said snidely.

"His name is Donald and you leave him alone, we were having a pleasant time until now…'Ember said.

"Hey, don't be like that… I just wanted to know if you had a date for prom yet…"Dash said, his question underlining.

"I don't see why that is any of your concern…"She said acidly.

"Since I am going to be prom king and you are running for queen, we might as well go together…'Dash said in a cocky tone.

"I already told you that I am not interested…"Ember said seriously.

"Because you're going with someone else?...'Dahs questioned.

"I don't need another person to reject you Dash, I just don't want to go with you….What's with you…" Ember asked.

"I thought the reason you rejected me was because you were dating someone else…"Dash said.

"Well, I'm not…"Ember said without thinking but regretted it when Dash smiled.

"So I'll pick you up…'Dash said.

"No, I am not interested…"Ember said, getting fed up with the harassment.

"Why not?...'Dash demanded.

"Because I don't like you…"Ember said, her blood and ectoplasm beginning to boil.

'Why not? I'm the quarterback, king of the A-listers and I drive a mean Mustang…"Dash said arrogantly.

 _"_ _Foriru!…"_ Danny started to get up.

"Stay out of it loser…"Dash said as he rudely pushed Danny back in his seat, not yet recognizing that he was being rude to the person he claimed was his hero.

 _"_ _Okay, now I'm mad…_ 'Danny growled internally.

He was fed up with Dash's harassment. He was still the obnoxious jerk he always was and he can't take a hint. It was obvious that Amberline wanted nothing to do with him but he was still giving her a hard time. It was obvious that she didn't like him and he couldn't accept it.

He knew how annoying that kind of thing was.

 _"_ _There's gotta be something I can-…That's it…_ 'Danny's eyes glowed green as an idea came to mind. Being quick, he turned his hand invisible and touched Dash's pants when he wasn't looking. Dash still didn't notice yet.

"So, will you go with me or not?..."Dash asked, unaware of what had happened but everyone else was.

"I don't date guys who are underdressed…"Amberline said before she burst into laughter.

Dash was confused by that until he felt a breeze by his legs, looking down, he screamed when he finally noticed that his pants were around his ankles. As if on cue, the entire shop was laughing. Dash looked down and nearly fainted when his pink, teddy bear printed boxers were visible to the entire public.

 ** _"_** ** _WHAT THE HELL_**?..."Dash shouted as he tried to cover up.

"Teddy bear underwear? Really Dash, you make it too easy…'Ember said as she tried to control her laughter.

A humiliated Dash pulled his pants back up and ran out of the establishment, trying to avoid all the camera shots and cat calls from the patrons.

"Nice one…"Amberline said to Danny.

"What do you mean?..."Danny said in an innocent tone.

"Don't be like that, I know that you used your powers to pants him…which might I say, was brilliant…"She said in an approving tone.

"I didn't like the way he was bugging you…"Danny said honestly.

"Well, it's a good thing you did that because one more minute and I was probably going to do something a little less ethical to get him to shut up…'She said.

Danny smiled, happy that she was alright. Usually Sam would have scolded him for using his powers in such a way. She said that he was the hero and he needed to set an example but Dash was a jerk and he has tested his patience too many times. It was one thing for him to be bothered by the jock, but seeing him harass Amberline, even after she explicitly told him to stop.

He had it there; he wasn't going to let his friend be bothered like that. He didn't care if he had to use his powers but Amberline was not going to have a bad time while she was in his company

"So I guess I should say thanks for " _rescuing me"_ from being annoyed to death by that football caveman Danny…"Amberline said with a giggle.

"Any time…"Danny said, happy that she was okay.

The two teens went back to their smoothies, talked, joked and just enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

After the smoothie bar, Danny and Amberline took a walk through the park, watched some street performers and were now at Danny's place, where Danny had his " _big surprise"._

"I mean it Danny, what's so important, that you couldn't tell me back there?...'Amberline asked as she sat on the couch.

"Just give me a moment and I'll tell you…'Danny said as he placed his laptop on the coffee table.

Suddenly Ember heard music and was surprised to see it was her, Christopher and Zoe at Paulina's party. It was their entire opening song.

"What is this?...'She asked.

"You know Mikey?...'Danny asked.

"Red hair, glasses, acne, geeky to a T?...'Ember stated.

"That's him, he was doing the tech stuff at the party…Well, apparently he taped your performance and I asked him for a copy…'Danny explained.

"Why?...'She asked slowly.

"Check this out…."Danny said as he opened up YouTube.

Ember's jaw dropped as she saw that the video was on it but her eyes were stuck on the number of views.

 ** _"_** ** _60,000 HITS?!..."_** Amberline's voice echoed throughout the house.

"I wanted to surprise you…I uploaded the video on two days ago and it's been getting hits ever since…"Danny said.

"And look at the comments…"Danny said.

Ember did just that and couldn't believe it. The video was only 2 days old and it already has over a thousand comments.

 _"_ _Who is this? She's amazing!"_

 _"_ _Amberline is hot!..."_

 _"_ _She's amazing…"_

 _"_ _The best song ever…."_

 _"Maximum Awesomeness!..."_

Those were only some of the many comments on the site, most of which were praising the band, Amberline the most. The auburn haired girl was stunned, unable to believe this.

"Um….Amberline…'Danny waved his hand across her face, wondering if he did something wrong. Before he could react, Amberline snapped out of it and started screaming and he soon found himself being clung by her.

 ** _"_** ** _THIS IS AWESOME!..."_** She yelled at the top of her lugs as she jumps with him in her arms.

" _ **Whoa!**_ Easy there…"Danny said as he was released but the girl was still buzzing with excitement.

"I can't believe this! I never even thought about posting a video and I already have so many hits…I can't believe this…'She said in excitement, unable to believe this.

There was only about 600 students in total at Casper High but Danny had just managed to give her a hundred times that in one fell swoop…and…and she was HAPPY about it.

'So your happy?..."Danny asked. He was suddenly pulled into another hug by the auburn haired girl.

"Does that answer your question…"She said as she kept hugging him.

"Thank you Danny, I really don't know what to say…"She said, honestly meaning it.

"It was nothing…It just came to me…I had the tape and you were so awesome that…well…I just figured more people should know about you…"Danny confessed.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you have ever done for me…'Amberline said as she kissed his cheek once more. This time, not feeling awkward, just happy.

Danny only stood there with a goofy grin on his face, feeling that nothing could ruin this moment.

"Um…Guys…'A new voice interrupted them.

They turned around to see Sam standing there, at the doorway.

'S-Sam, what…what are you doing here?...'Danny asked, feeling strange but not understanding yet.

"You borrowed by Biology book remember, I tried to call you but you didn't pick up, so I came to get it…What's going on here?...'Sam asked in a suspicious tone.

"Only the best news ever, look at this…"Amberline said as she pulled the goth to show the video.

"Danny uploaded by concert on YouTube and it's already got tons of views, look…"She said excitedly.

Sam blinked but soon saw the video and the comments and was momentarily stunned by it.

"Isn't this awesome…" Amberline said excitedly.

'Yeah, it is…And Danny just posted it…without asking…"Sam questioned.

"I was surprised too but I am not complaining…Oh, I got another comment, listen to this: " _This rocks"_ and the guy put a little smile face emoji…'She squealed in excitement.

"I see it…'Sam said, feeling a little better, now knowing that the situation wasn't what she thought it was.

"Anyway Sam, here's your book…"Danny said as he handed her the biology book.

"Anyway, it's getting a little late and I have homework to do, I'll be seeing you guys…"Amberline said as she went to get her things.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Amberline…'Danny said as he walked her out the door.

"See ya and Danny…I mean it…Thank you.."She said.

"Any time…" He said in an earnest tone.

Thr auburn haired girl soon left and Danny turned to see that his ex-girlfriend was still on his couch, with the book in her hand.

"So…Uh…Sam, what's up?...'Danny asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing much…So, Amberline was certainly happy…with the video…'Sam said.

"Yes, she was…"Danny said smiling.

"You both have been hanging out a lot lately…"Sam said, not even realizing it before it was too late.

"What's that supposed to mean?...'Danny asked.

"Nothing…What I mean is that…great…It's great to see that you guys are getting along…'Sam said a little forced.

Danny raised an eyebrow at that and said nothing.

"So anyway, while you're here, wanna watch something together?...'Danny offered, wanting to change the subject.

"I would but it is getting late and I really just came to get my book…maybe tomorrow…'Sam said.

"Okay, well…see you later…'Danny said with a shrug.

"Yeah, later…" Sam said as she left Fenton Works and was soon on her way home.

* * *

 _At Manson Manor_

Sam had taken a quick shower and now laid on her bed in her black night gown. She was on her laptop, watching the video about Amberline that had just went up to 61,200 in the last hour. She was honestly happy for her but her memory couldn't help but go back to watching her friend kiss Danny on the cheek.

She couldn't explain why but…she didn't like seeing that.

" _Snap out of it…It meant nothing…Amberline was just thankful for what Danny did and Danny only did that to be a good friend…'_ She said to herself, trying to loosen up.

She shouldn't let this bother her. She didn't even know what about this situation should bother her. She and Danny were just friends now, Amberline was her friend and she was also a friend of Danny. She should be happy that they were getting along so great.

So… _So_ great…

 _'Uh…I need some air…_ 'Sam thought as she went to her balcony and looked up to the starry sky.

She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Ever since she saw Danny and Amberline on the couch together, Sam was getting a weird feeling about them. She tried to snap out of it by reminded herself that they were just friends.

 _Her_ friends to be honest….

" _I'm being over dramatic…The most important thing right now is making sure Amberline wins prom…I'll worry about this later…"_ Sam thought as she kept looking at the sky.

She thought about her old friend and her new female friend. Even if something was happening, it was none of her business. Danny and her were broken up and he was allowed to be interested in whoever the heck he wanted. That was how it was _supposed_ to be anyway.

The gothic girl soon return to her bedroom, closing the door and went to sleep. Unware of what was coming just around the corner.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Jealousy_**

* * *

 **A/N** : " ** _"Foriru_** " means **_"Go away_** " In Esperanto.

Also, I hope you all like my little present. I managed to get the new chapter finished today. You're welcome :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Well said…

 **Invader Johnny:** I guess I never really thought about it but I see what you are saying.

 **Feurrige, DannyPhantom619** and **MR. Gogeta:** Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

 **VanguardLuard:** I can say that something is brewing between them as shown here.

 **ImaginativeGeek, Kosmic, Meazm, Bio Team2** and **random123games:** Thank you. I am glad that you were pleased by this chapter.

 **Spectre Kid:** I guess we just have to wait and see…

 **Vedahzii:** Thank you for that perfect 10 :)

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** I hope that this was as good as the last one.

 **CyberActor15:** Oh, you're making me blush…

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	40. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 40: Jealousy_**

 _In Ember's realm_

The ghostly pop princess was in high spirits right now. She was still marveling over the development from earlier. She still couldn't believe what Danny had done for her and that the video had gotten another _100_ views in the last hour.

"This is so cool…"Ember said as she closed her laptop, feeling so happy.

During her first time in Amity Park, she used her powers to make herself famous and she was on everything from magazine covers, TV talk shows and basically everywhere a star was meant to be. Sure a YouTube video was small in comparison but the point remained that she _didn't_ use any of her powers and she _still_ got dozen of _THOUSANDS_ of people liking her performance. Suddenly Ember felt so giddy, that she found herself picking up her cellphone and dialing a number. She waited for a moment until the person answered it.

 _"_ _Hello.."A voice said on the other line._

"Hey Zoe, its Amberline…'Ember said.

 _"_ _Hey girl, what's up?..."Zoe greeted._

"I got a surprised for you, I'm I'm sending you a link right now and don't ask, you want to see it for yourself…"Ember ordered as she texted the link.

She waited for a few moments and she suddenly heard a loud scream on the other line.

 _"_ _OH MY GOSH!...'Was shouted on the other line._

"I know right, you know Danny, well he got this guy called Mikey to make a tape of our performance and Danny uploaded it..."Ember said.

 _"_ _Oh man! Oh man! I can't believe it!_ _ **62,000 VIEWS?!...**_ _'Zoe shouted excitedly._

"I know right! I can't even believe it...'Ember said in excitement.

'Anyway, send the link to Christopher will you…'Ember said.

 _"_ _Sure thing, oh man, I can't believe it…This is huge…We gotta celebrate…"Zoe said._

"I'm listening…"Ember said.

 _"_ _I was thinking pizza and milkshakes afterschool tomorrow, my treat…'Zoe offered._

"I'm down for the pizza but you don't have to do that Zoe, I can pay…'Ember said.

 _"_ _As if! Amberline, I never even thought about making a video…"Zoe said._

"Neither did I, it was Danny's idea…"Ember reminded.

 _"_ _Then bring him along too…I really want to thank him for what he did…"Zoe said._

"Are you sure?...'Ember said, she didn't mind inviting Danny along.

" _Oh no! I hate hot celebrities who make a viral video in our honor…'Zoe said sarcastically, making Ember giggled._

"Alright, tomorrow at 4, alright…"Ember said to her former bandmate.

 _"_ _See ya….'Zoe said before hanging up._

Ember sighed as she laid on her king size bed. She was happy for the chance to hang out with Christopher and Zoe again, especially with her deadline being so soon. She hated that in 10 days, her role as Amberline Lain would be over but she had nothing here that was actually real. She had a fake friendship that she desperately wanted to be real and it was only her need to fulfil her promises that were keeping her with continuing her act.

That and…her wanting to feel like she actually had friends, talent and people that actually believe that her dream was real and not childish.

She desperately wanted that.

What's worse was what Danny was doing lately? It was torture dealing with him acting like the sweetest guy on the planet with giving her the guitar and making her video? He was always there to listen to her, he believed in her dream, encouraged and supported her and just acted like a great guy.

She hated that it was directed at Amberline and not towards Ember.

"I gotta get some sleep…'She sighed as she decided to stop wallowing in her self-pity.

Tomorrow was another day and she wasn't going to think about the past or the future. She was going to savor her time with her friends for as long as possible.

She only had 10 days left after all.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _(9 days before the prom)_

Ember had arrived to the school and directly went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. She was greeted by her fans and followers and to her dismay she saw Paulina sitting with Star, eating a catered meal she must have ordered.

 _"_ _Witch…_ 'Ember thought as she tried not to look directly at the girl, or at the way she was drinking what looked to be bottled water.

She did however notice the uneasy look on Star's face and remembered her last conversation with the blonde. Their eyes met but Star immediately looked away, trying to go back to whatever conversation she was having with the bimbo, though Ember could tell that she was clearly distressed. Like she was worried that she was going to suddenly up and tell everyone what she told her, even though Ember swore that she wouldn't.

 _"_ _I don't know what else she wants from me, I said I wasn't going to talk and I'm not gonna break it…_ "Ember thought as she got a waffle with some syrup and some orange juice.

She went to her usual table and sat down, though to her surprise, she saw that someone else was there, not sitting _on_ the table, rather _under_ it to be more specific.

'Hey Amberline…" Valerie said, as if this wasn't a weird situation.

"Valerie, what are you doing?...'Ember asked in a confused tone.

 _"Shush_ …Pretend I'm not here…'Valerie said as she hid under the table.

Ember raised an eyebrow but in about three seconds, she would see why her friend was acting so strange. Nathan suddenly burst into the cafeteria, carrying a bunch of flowes and chocolates and looking really sweaty and almost out of breath.

"Valerie, where are you? Junior prom is in 9 days! **_WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?!..._** " The fat geek cried.

 _"_ _Oh, I see now…_ 'Ember thought, feeling some sympathy for Valerie.

Suddenly the fat, pimple faced geek approached the table and Ember discreetly angled herself and her book bag to shield her friend more from her stalker.

"Hey Amberline…You're a friend of Valerie's, right?...'Nathan asked.

"What's it to you?...'Ember said rudely.

"Have you seen her? I've been looking for her everywhere…."Nathan cried desperately.

"Nope, I haven't seen her…Maybe she's still at home…"Ember lied smoothly.

"No, she's not!...'I saw her by her locker but she ran away when I tried to ask her…"Nathan whined.

"Nathan, I say this with a lot of patience and because Valerie is my dear friend…Leave her alone!...'Ember said with a warning glare.

"But I love her and I just want to go to the prom…'Nathan said dramatically.

 _"_ _Is he serious?..._ 'Ember thought in exasperation.

'Nathan, Valerie has made it clear that she's not interested…All you're doing is harassing her and making her feel uncomfortable…"Ember said.

'But-…"Nathan started but was cut off.

"I'm serious…Valerie has already told you that she doesn't want to go with you and instead of respecting her decision, you are just badgering her into accepting…"Ember said crossly.

"But Valerie used to hate Danny and she still dated him for a while and he was still a loser back then, I still have some hope…'Nathan said, as if his fuzzy logic somehow made sense.

 _'_ _Wait? What?..._ 'Ember thought in surprise but then shoo it off, she was too into this to let that detail bother her now.

"It doesn't matter, when a girl says no, she means **_no_** and unless you want to end up with a restraining order or my favorite method of a boot to the groin…You'll accept it…"Ember said seriously to the geek.

"You don't scare me…"Nathan said, still being stubborn.

Suddenly Ember stood up, grabbed the fat geek by the shirt and lifted him up. Despite being chubby, Ember was still decently strong in her human form.

"What was that?...'Ember said menacingly.

 _"_ _Mama…"_ Nathan whimpered.

Suddenly the doors opened and Ember distinctly dropped the fat geek before Lancer noticed their discussion, she really didn't want to deal with a detention this afternoon. Nathan merely scampered away but the ghostly diva doubted that her words did much good.

"What a weirdo…'Ember spat.

"Thanks for the help…"Valerie said as she got out of her hiding place and properly sat down.

"No problem…So how are you?...'The auburn haired girl asked.

"A little better than earlier…My printer is on the fritz and I needed to print out by report for first period…'Valerie explained.

"So, what was that thing he said about Danny? He said you guys used to date?...'Ember asked.

"Huh? Oh that was over a year ago, before he revealed his powers…We had been developing chemistry but it didn't last…"Valerie said vaguely, not wanting to relive it.

She had gotten over Danny but it still hurt that they could have been something great together. Only her blind hatred of his ghost half had cost her a relationship with an otherwise awesome guy for her. Ember only looked strangely at that, not understanding why she was feeling strange about that. She shrugged it off and went back to eating her breakfast and continued to chat with her friend.

"Anyway, congratulations Amberline…I saw the video and it was awesome…"Valerie praised.

"We got Danny to thank for that…I still can't believe he would do that for me…"Ember said fondly.

"I can, Danny is a special guy like that…."Valerie said.

"Yeah, he is…'Ember said smiling.

Valerie noticed and tried to hide a smile at that. She was over Danny and she wanted him to be happy. She let him be with Sam and they had been happy for a while and they luckily decided to be mature and stay friends. That was a good thing.

Especially since she couldn't help but notice the way Amberline was smiling as they talked about their mutual friend. A smile Valerie used to wear when they had gotten close that one time.

* * *

Ember and Valerie had just gotten out of the cafeteria but unfortunately they came across Paulina and Star who also got out at the same time. Neither girls spoke to the other and merely just acted like the other wasn't there. Although Ember couldn't help but glance at the blonde who was trying so hard to act like everything was perfect and normal in popular town.

"Poor Star…"Valerie sighed.

"What? What do you mean?...'Ember flinched, wondering if Valerie knew something or not.

"I mean that she still doing this…I know you don't like her Amberline but she really is a sweet girl but she's too stubborn to leave Paulina…"Valerie sighed in disappointment.

 _"_ _I don't think stubborn is the right word…_ 'Ember thought, remembering comforting the blonde girl and seeing the fear in her eyes.

Ember still couldn't believe what had happened only 2 days ago. She knew that Paulina was sneaking alcohol on school grounds, a major offense but she couldn't say anything to anyone just because Star would probably break into a bigger mess than she already was.

Pity was a lousy thing but it could be powerful.

Before, Ember never really thought of Star as anything but Paulina's less noticed satellite but that encounter showed her that the blonde was just a scared kid who only wanted to fit in and survive high school and was probably just as much, if not more afraid of Paulina than her usual victims.

And as a former bully victim herself, she could understand that fear very much.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _August of 1977_

 _Amberline Carol Mclain was currently in the janitor's closet too busy doing something that she was really used to doing during the school day._

 _She was crying._

 _This morning Alexandria was acting extra mean lately. Amberline didn't even do anything, she had just gotten out of the library, checking out a book she needed for her science report, when the mean girl knocked her books out of her hands and then dumped her diet soda on her when she tried to pick them up._

 _The only thing she said was this:_

 _"_ _Nice outfit_ _ **McLame**_ _…"The bully said in her snotty voice._

 _The entire hallway started laughing and the embarrassed girl just bolted to the nearest janitor's closet and closed the door. Now she was here, alone, crying her eyes out at her humiliation._

 _"_ _Why? Why can't I stop this?...'Amberline thought miserably,_

 _She wanted so much to stand up to Alexandria. To slap her face for dumping her soda on her. She wanted to yell at her, call her a bitch and every other insulting name in the book but each time they made eye contact, Amberline was rendered silent and she knew why._

 _She was afraid._

 _Alexandria was a bitch but she was the most powerful person at this school. She was already making her life a living hell without any provocation that the poor auburn haired girl didn't want to think what she was capable of if she_ _ **had**_ _a reason to be mean._

 _"_ _No…One day…One day I'll be out of this school….I'll be a famous singer and then…I'll make her see that she messed with the wrong girl…'Amberline thought._

 _One day she would be a famous singer and one day, she will stop being this scared little girl. One day she will gather the courage to finally stand up to Alexandria and make her regret ever messing with her._

 _She promised that._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Ember shook that bad memory away. She never got the chance to stand up to Alexandria because she died.

She hated that but she let that go years ago. She knew now that grudge was pointless since Alexandria was just a sadistic bitch who wanted a victim. It still hurt her but even if she wanted to confront her, she wouldn't know where to start looking. Alexandria was probably in her late forties right now, married to some rich playboy who wanted a trophy wife and she was probably getting her third or fourth face lift right about now.

Either that or she probably became a hoe who's only income was child support.

That was what usually happened to girls like her and Ember really hoped it was the later. She chose not to think about it anymore. She didn't want to let her little time left here be marred by bad memories. She wanted to enjoy actually being popular and respected for once in her human life.

"Hey Amberline, I saw your video, you were so cool…"Some fan said in admiration.

"Thank you..."She said with a smile, feeling better.

She really enjoyed this and it was all thanks to her friend.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During free period_

Ember had just gotten out of math class and was now enjoying free period. She went to get a drink at the waterfall but soon felt someone's hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?..."A voice cooed.

"Hmmm…Elvis Presley?...'Ember joked.

"Nope…Try again…"Danny laughed.

"The Queen of England?...'She joked once more.

"Wrong…"Danny said once more.

"Hmmm…Could it be the dorky spazz called Danny Phantom?..."She guessed and had the hands off her eyes.

"You're mean…" Danny pouted but he knew that she didn't mean what she said.

"Let me make it up to you…You remember Zoe and Christopher?…"She asked

"How could I forget…'Danny said.

"Well Zoe wants to celebrate the video's success and she offered to take us out for pizza later today and you're invited…"The auburn haired girl said to her friend.

"You had me at pizza…'Danny said without a moment's hesitation.

"So, I take it your campaign is going well…"Danny guessed.

"Better, thanks to what you do, I jumped up to 65% according to Val's sources…"Ember said proudly.

"That's wonderful, you're in the lead…"Danny said cheerfully.

"And I have you to thank for that…"Ember said appreciatively.

"Hey I didn't do much, I just posted the video but the people only like your singing…That was all you…"Danny reminded, causing her to blush.

"Thanks…'She said looking down.

"So where have you been all day? I didn't see you in homeroom this morning?...'She asked.

"Aw, you did missed me…"Danny teased,

"As if...'She rolled her eyes at that.

"If you must know, I had to deal with Skulker today..."Danny said.

"Skulker..."Ember said and then realized that he was looking at her..."Um, is he that metal ghost from the nasty burger?...'She asked as if she was actually confused.

"Yeah, that's him...He ambushed me while I was on my way to school and it took me awhile to get out of his cage while he was dragging me to his lair...'Danny explained like it was normal.

 _"Note to self, scrap Skulker's suit again..._ "Ember thought angrily as she tried to remain cool.

Despite everything, she didn't have any tolerance for Skulker trying to hunt Danny anymore because she actually grew to like him and didn't want to see him, if by some off chance, actually get hurt by the manic hunter.

"Anyway enough about that, come on, lets..."Danny paused as he caught a whiff of something pleasant.

"Are you wearing a new perfume?...'Danny asked.

"Uh yeah, I picked it up the other day...It's called Lavender Mist...I just splashed some on this morning...'Ember said, feeling a little flustered that he noticed.

"I like it...It suits you..."Danny said suavely.

"Oh stop it...'Ember said with a giggle, feeling so strange right now but not hating it.

She didn't understand when things got weird like this with Danny but she didn't bother to stop or correct it. She didn't want to muddy anything up while she still had a chance to spend time with him before the prom. Though a part of her actually didn't hate the fact that he liked her perfume, or the dimples he got when he smiled or the way his blue eyes seemed to almost shine in this lighting. It was making Ember feel something she didn't understand but she wasn't going to complicated her life by thinking about it and making some drama. She was just going to enjoy the fact that for right now, he still cared about her and saw her as his friend.

And Ember would focus on the fact that for the time being, she still liked him.

Not only him but also Casper High now that she was no longer considered a bottom of the barrel geek but now as the only other girl that could rival Paulina in status and looks and she didn't even have to join the A-Listers to do so. Not only that but she was also a fairly good student and Mr. Lancer even said that she was one of the few students who might end with an A in his class this semester, which was an accomplishment according to the bald teacher.

For once, Amberline had good grades, respect, popularity, people recognizing her talent in music, a growing following of fans and most of all, friends who cared about her and thought that she was worthwhile. She loved it so much and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

She only had 9 more days.

* * *

Sam had just gotten out of free period and had went to her locker to get her things. However up ahead, she saw Danny with Amberline, they were giggling and she could see the wide smile on the auburn haired girl's face. It made Sam feel like she just swallowed something sour.

 _"Man, what's wrong with me?..._ 'She thought in dismay, she would have gone to talk to them but they seemed so consumed in whatever they were talking about, she chose not to.

The goth girl only stared and saw Danny whisper something in Amberline's ear and she just ended up giggling like a school girl and Sam felt her fist clench a bit and her teeth bared.

 _"Okay, this is getting annoying...'_ She thought sourly and was going to talk to them only for someone to get her attention.

"Hey Sam...'Jazz greeted to her gothic friend.

"Hey..."Sam said in a dead tone.

"Is something wrong?..."Jazz asked in concern.

"There is but I don't know..."Sam confessed.

"What do you mean?...'Jazz asked.

"That..."Sam pointed to Danny and Amberline who were still flirting with each other.

"What?..."Jazz questioned.

"They have been acting like that for over five minutes and they still haven't even notice me over here...'Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Sam, Danny and Amberline are just friends...'Jazz pointed out and looked suspiciously..." And in case I forgot, you were the one who broke up with him..."She pointed out.

"I know...and that's what's confusing me...I know me and Danny don't work as a couple but seeing him with Amberline like that is making me feel...weird..."Sam confessed.

"You mean jealous..."Jazz accused.

"What? No, I'm not jealous...At least...I don't think...um...ugh...'Sam sighed, looking miserable.

This didn't make any sense. She had been the one who broke up with Danny and it was still a miracle that they had agree to remain friends. Now, she was feeling jealous just because he was hanging out with their _mutual_ friend Amberline.

"What's wrong with me?...'Sam asked.

"Posessiveness and envy..."Jazz said, not so helpfully.

"That's not what I mean...'Sam said in annoyance.

"Sam, you and Danny broke up nearly four ago and you both had been so busy with the prom, it makes sense if you feel weird if he's spending time with another girl...It's a girl thing...'Jazz said.

"But it's not any girl...It's Amberline..."Sam said.

"What does that even mean?...'Jazz asked.

"I don't know...It's bad enough seeing all the fan girls throwing themselves at him but Amberline...I actually like her as a friend and...I don't know...I think she might like Danny...'Sam said.

 _"Wait, what?..."_ Jazz thought in surprise, before she registered the rest of Sam's sentence and frowned.

"This is so wrong..."Jazz said.

"You're telling me, they only known each other for a few months..."Sam said.

"I'm talking about you...Sam, it's not right for you to act like you can chose which girls he can hang out with or not...It's not fair..."Jazz warned.

"I know but..."Sam started.

"Is it possible you might still have some feelings for him?..."Jazz asked curiously.

"Maybe...I think..."Sam said uncertainly, even she wasn't sure.

"You think?!..."Jazz asked sarcastically. .."You better be sure, Danny is my brother and I don't want to see you hurt him again..."Jazz warned.

"I won't hurt him...Despite everything I still care about him..."Sam insisted.

"Then I suggest you get your own feelings in order and stop acting like it's wrong that he's getting close to a friend just because she's a girl..."Jazz warned.

Sam was silent but realized Jazz's point. Even she wasn't sure if she still had feelings for Danny or it was just petty jealousy because he was getting close to someone and she hasn't yet. She still had her secret admirer but she still didn't even know who the heck he was yet.

This is why goths didn't like having emotions...they were so fickle!

"Hey guys..."Danny greeted once he noticed them.

"Hey there..."Amberline said in a friendly way.

"Hey..."Sam said uneasily.

"So what have you two been up to?..."Danny asked casually.

Sam looked at Jazz and gave her pleading look and the red haired genius got the message and knew to keep their conversation a secret between them.

"Nothing much...just girl talk..."Jazz said vaguely.

"Well, come on Sam, I gotta show you how much my status has increased, at this rate I will be crowned queen in spades..."Amberline said excitedly.

"Sure, sounds great..."Sam said, trying not to feel awkward.

"Well, you guys have fun...I gotta go to the library and work on my thesis..."Jazz said as she left the teens but not before casting one last glance at them.

She was worried about her brother and the girls in his company. Sam was a good girl but she was his brothers ex girlfriend and she really hurt him when she dumped him. She knew they worked things out and she hoped her advice sunk into Sam's somewhat stubborn mind. She also cast a glance at Amberline and still felt a strange vibe from her. If Sam was right and she did like her brother, then Jazz would have to keep an eye on them.

A sisters work was never done after all.

* * *

Unknown to Jazz and Sam, someone had been eavesdropping on their private conversation. It was Paulina, who had been looking for some dirt to use against Lain since she was hogging all of the attention lately. She heard about Manson feeling jealous because Lain was spending too much time with Danny.

Paulina felt jealous too but her attention was on her gothic enemy.

 _"Hmmm...interesting, maybe that goth geek will finally be of some use to me..."_ Paulina thought with interest.

She needed a way to get Lain out of the spotlight and Manson has been acting like her main supporter since this entire bet began. If she got Manson to turn against her, she might be able to find something useful to use against her competition. Paulina grinned, jealousy was a strong thing and she knew how to use it against others to get her way, she's had lots of practice after all. Now all she had to do was use it to fool Manson and the crown would be all hers.

This was going to be good...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Girl talk and more opportunities_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thank you for your praise. I am very flattered.

 **Vedahzzi:** Thanks for the score, I hope that this chapter is up to standards.

 **Invader Johnny, Guest(1):** Sam was jealous but she's still be stubborn but at least she's not out of control.

 **ImaginativeGeek:** Is that a compliment or criticism?

 **Winter Artica, Kosmic** and **Meazm:** Thanks.

 **VanguardLuard:** This chapter had quite a bit of flirting between them, so it's heading in that direction.

 **ZAFTPrime:** Thank you, that's what I was aiming for when I write these chapters. I want Ember to change but I want it to be realistic.

 **Feurrige:** He was mentioned in chapter 5 but hasn't had a physical appearance yet.

 **Guest(2):** Danny, Sam and Ember are 16, so they are juniors. Also, thanks for reminding me of Nathan.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	41. Girl talk

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 41: Girl talk_**

 _That same day_

 _During lunch time_

Sam was beginning to feel a migraine and tried not to get too annoyed. She had organized another meeting during lunch to figure out their next step but Valerie was hiding from Nathan again and Tucker meeting with Lancer about some assignment which left her alone with Danny and Amberline...who were still acting like giggling weirdos around each other.

"Are you serious?..."Amberline laughed as Danny told her about his latest fight.

"Totally, Skulker had me backed in a corner but I managed to set the tables on him shouting " _Gorilla!"_ and the idiot turned around in a panic and that's when I sucker punched him..."He explained.

"What a moron!..."She laughed harder as she wiped away a tear.

"You got that right..." Danny chortled.

"What was with that anyway? Why the heck did he even fall for that?..."She asked in between her giggles.

"It's kind of a theme with him. During my first face off against him, I was doing a report on a purple back gorilla and it somehow lead to us fighting in Delilah's cage where she began to tear his suit to pieces..."He explained.

"So he got his butt kicked by a wild animal, not much of a hunter is he...'She commented while on the inside she was snickering.

That was nothing like how Skulker told his tale of his first encounter with his " _elusive pray_ ". He told everyone that it was a thrilling battle and that Phantom only got lucky. He didn't mentioned that he got his ass handed to him by a hairy primate.

"You can say that again..."Danny said with a smirk.

"Hello! Guys?! If you two are done gossiping, we actually have work to get back to..." Sam said, gaining there attention.

"You say something Sam?..."Amberline asked as she turned to the girl.

"Never mind..." She sighed as she resisted the urge to groan and bang her head on the table.

As her two friends continued to socialize, Sam felt her migraine getting worse and decided to take a break.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to the bathroom..."She said.

"Want me to come?..."Amberline offered.

"That's alright, I can manage..."Sam said as she excused herself, making her two friends blink in confusion.

"Does she seem a little moody today?..."Danny asked in a clueless tone.

"I dunno..."Amberline said before the two went back to their conversation.

However, they were unaware that Paulina had passed their table, and that she was heading in the directions of the girls bathroom.

The same place that Sam was heading.

* * *

 _Inside the girls bathroom_

Sam splashed some water on her face. After that she took out some of her emergency advil and took a gulp of her organic, recycled bottle water with it.

 _"What's with those two? And what's with **me**_?..."She muttered as she stared at her reflection.

She thought about what Jazz said earlier and she didn't want it to be the case. She didn't want to be jealous, she knew that she had no reason but lately Danny and Amberline were practically acting like they were flirting with each other and it was bugging the hell out of her.

What frustrated her the most was that she didn't even know _why_ it bothered her? She was the one who broke up with Danny in the first place because she knew that they just didn't work out as a couple and they both agreed that they were better off as friends, which was miraculously working out for both of them.

Was she really going to risk that over some jealousy?

Images of Danny and Amberline laughing and happily chatting as they practically ignored her existence made her feel a twist in her stomach and felt as if she was experiencing heartburn.

"What's wrong with me?..."She asked to no one but herself.

"I think I know what your problem is…"A Hispanic accented voice said.

Sam turned around and saw that it was Paulina walking in with a smug look on her face. Sam sent her a glare, her mood worsening.

"What do you want?..."She demanded.

"Hey, calm down goth girl…I come in peace…"Paulina said as she put her hands in a " _easy"_ motion.

"Yeah right…"Sam scoffed as she was about to leave but Paulina blocked her path.

"I mean it, I have to talk to you…"She insisted.

 _"She's up to something…"_ Sam thought suspiciously of her enemy.

"I sense a little hostility in you lately, more so than usual…"Paulina commented.

"What are you talking about?...'Sam asked, wanting to get out of this.

"I saw the way you were glaring at Amberline during lunch time…"Paulina said.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than to spy on me and my friends?…oh wait, this is you who we are talking about…'Sam scoffed, earning an insulted look from her rival.

"Seriously Manson, I'm actually trying to help you…"Paulina hissed.

 ** _'With what_**?!...'Sam demanded.

"With our mutual problem with Lain!…'Paulina shouted.

"What the heck are you going on about Paulina?…."Sam asked, not understanding a single thing.

"It's obvious that Lain and Danny are becoming close…'Paulina pointed out.

"So what?...'Sam demanded, trying not to let that annoying feeling from earlier get the better to her.

She was dealing with Paulina right now and she knew that something unpleasant was just about to go down and she had to have her wits with her.

"I know that it bugs you…just like it bugs me…"She pointed out. Sam was about to retort but Paulina beat her to it.

"Don't try and deny it, I know you can't stand the thought of those two being all over each other…especially since it's only a matter of time before Lain tries to move pass the _"just friends_ " phase…"Paulina said.

 _'What?..._ 'Sam thought.

She did though earlier that Amberline likes Danny. It was obvious with how she acts around him, being all playful and coy, to outright being semi-girlfriend-y with him with how she was acting. Hanging out with him alone at his place, going bowling or other place alone together, sending a glare whenever a fan girl tries to hit on him, laughing at his jokes and a bunch of other minuscule stuff that were piling on and on.

It made Sam feel like she swallowed something hot and rancid.

' _Got her…"_ Paulina thought darkly as she noticed the uneasy look on the creepy goth girls face.

She had her now!

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Amberline_

The two teens were still eating and talking as they waited for Sam to return.

"So, we still up for pizza with Christopher and Zoe at 4?..."Amberline asked.

"You know it…"Danny said smiling.

"Amberline, I saw your video and you were amazing, can I have your autograph…"Some freshman fanboy practically begged.

"Of course…"Amberline said as she pulled out her pen to give her signature.

However, the boy had moved a little fast and unintentionally knocked Danny's diet cola, making it fall all over Amberline's top.

"Oh man!...'The girl said in dismay.

'Amberline…"Danny said in concern.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Amberline, I swear it was an accident…" The boy said apologetically.

"It's fine, whatever…"Amberline said as she used some napkins to clean up but it wasn't enough… "I got to go wash this out, can you watch my lunch Danny?..."She asked.

"Sure thing…"Danny said as he watched her leave for the girls room.

"She's not going to go to the prom with me now, is she?...'The fanboy said deject like.

"I doubt it…"Danny commented, not at all sympathetic as he watched the guy leave.

"Hey Danny~…"A series of feminine voices rang.

 _ **"Do'h…"**_ Danny said in dismay as he saw about four girls approach him now that both Sam and Amberline were out of sight.

Danny hoped that either Sam and/or Amberline would hurry up and soon since he was getting a foreboding sense that something unpleasant was about to go down.

* * *

 _Back with Sam and Paulina_

The two girls were having a mini stare off, with Paulina's eyes being smug and Sam's eyes were filled with suspicion.

"Why the heck are you even talking about this Paulina?...'Sam asked.

'Because, as impossible as it sounds, you and I are on the same page…" Paulina said.

"Impossible is right…"Sam shot at her.

"Look, I might not like you but the fact remains that we both don't like the idea of Danny and Lain as an item, so I have a proposition…"Paulina started and walked up to Sam who was still quiet…

"What proposition?..."Sam asked, wondering what the heck she was trying to pull.

"Convince that tramp Lain to drop out of the prom and I'll help you make sure that Danny doesn't fall for her…" The Latina finally said.

And Sam's own dropped to the floor upon hearing that.

 _'What…did…she…just…say?..."_ Sam thought in disbelief. Paulina took her silence as if it was an answer and continued to talk.

"I mean it, while normally I would never associate with your geeky kind, desperate times call for desperate measures…Anyway, since we can't stand Amberline and Dany together I was thinking that…"Paulina continued with her nonsense, unaware that Sam wasn't even listening to her now.

She was still in shock as she continued to talk.

"So what do you say?...'Paulina said as she finished her plan.

And that's when Sam's shock wore off…and was replaced with anger.

The gothic girl was now trembling as she felt her blood boil and her temper about to flare. She was almost stunned by Paulina's nerve and smugness that it made her sick…and angry…and.

 ** _SLAP!_**

" ** _OW_**!...' Was heard loudly.

It all happened so fast, Sam raised her hand and a smacking sound was heard along with a howl of pain that echoed a bit in the girls bathroom. She soon saw her hand still raised and Paulina holding her face in pain and sending her a dirty look.

Sam didn't care, all she knew was that she was beyond pissed right now.

" ** _HOW DARE YOU?! HONESTLY PAULINA, JUST WHEN I THINK YOU CAN'T SINK ANY LOWER, YOU PROVE ME WRONG! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND THAT WAY AND THINK FOR A SECOND I WOULD EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT JOINING YOU_**!..."Sam screamed, her face red and smoke was practically coming out her ears.

"You're going to regret this Manson!..."Paulina said in fury.

'The only thing I regret was listening to your nonsense!..."Sam said.

Paulina screamed as soon found herself slapping Sam as well…

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The two girls were now engaged in a pretty violent fight which include shoving, kicking, punching and scratching, with them now on the grounds, fighting the other for dominance.

"You disgusting, useless gothic **_puta!..."_** Paulina yelled as she pulled Sam's hair.

"Stupid! Stuck up! Shallow ** _WITCH_**!..."Sam yelled as she punch Paulina in the face, which guaranteed a nasty black eye.

" ** _MY BEAUTIFUL FACE_** …'Paulina screamed.

"It's an improvement!...'Sam shot before they continued with their fight.

The bathroom door opened with Amberline coming in, only to see her friend and her arch-rival fighting.

 ** _"OH MY GOSH_**!...'Amberline said as she intervened. She immediately tried to pull Paulina off to free Sam but Paulina was fairly fit from all her cheerleading and it was easier said than done.

"Leave Sam alone Paulina! **_Are you crazy_**?...'Amberline shouted as she tried to pry the girl off her friend.

Paulina only growled and hit her in the face…and that's when Amberline went from trying to break the fight to joining in it.

 _"Oh, you made a **big** mistake!..._'She thought angrily as she jumped on Paulina's back and started pulling her hair.

'Get off of me!...'Paulina yelled as she struggled against her two enemies.

Ember was angry and was half tempted to use her powers but she lost her balance when Paulina pushed her off, which left her dazed for a sec while Sam and Paulina continued to tussle.

Suddenly the door opened with Mrs. Murray running inside.

"Okay you two, break it up!...'Mrs. Murray shouted as she, despite her petite frame, was strong enough to pull the two girls part.

'It's Manson's fault! She slapped me!...'Paulina pointed.

"It's Paulina's fault!...'Sam yelled.

'I just got here and saw Paulina hurting Sam and tried to get her off her…" Amberline said, wanting to not get detention and wanting to spare Sam any trouble that Paulian obviously caused.

'Manson! Sanchez! Report to the principal's office right now…"Mrs. Murray ordered.

"What about Lain? She hit me too..."Paulina demanded.

"You hit her first!...'Sam shouted in anger, still furious with what Paulina caused.

"I would like to speak with her alone for moment, but the two of you, march!...'Mrs. Murray ordered.

Sam grumbled as she went to the office, all the while sending an acid glare to Paulina who returned it. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Amberline.

"Don't worry, I know you were just defending yourself…"Amberline said in concern.

Normally Sam would have appreciated this gesture but right now she was sore from the fight and still pissed off by what Paulina said, not to mention she was still peaved off by her act with Danny in the cafeteria. Sam just shrugged off her hand from her shoulder, grumbled and then left to face her punishment.

"Huh?...'Amberline said, confused by her friends hostility being directed towards her.

What was going on with Sam lately?

" Ms Lain, a word please..."Mrs. Murray commanded

Amberline sighed and went to explain her half a the story was as she tried to count back to the last time Sam got angry at her for no good reason...It was weird, she still had a week left.

* * *

 _Outside the principals office_

Amberline waited for her friend to come out. She really wanted to know what the heck just happened. Usually Sam didn't stoop to violence unless it was major and since it involved Paulian, she knew that the pink parasite was asking for it.

Her talk with Mrs. Murray was pretty weird, with the educator letting her off with a warning since she explained that she didn't cause the fight and _tried_ to break it off. She was kind of surprise that she didn't ry to pry for more but Ember figured that the teacher was cutting her some slack since she was the one who saved her daughter's life.

She was glad for that, but when she asked to let Sam off, by claiming that it was Paulina's fault, the teacher said she couldn't do that since Sam and Paulina were both clearly fighting each other and that can't be tolerated. So here she was, waiting for Sam to come out and hope that she was alright.

Suddenly the door opened and Amberline smiled, only to frown when it was Paulina to come out. The Latina girl was now sporting a nice black eye, a souvenir from her bathroom brawl no doubt. Paulina merely growled but said nothing as she walked away.

'Witch...'Ember spat.

She waited a little more and Sam suddenly came out, still grumpy but calmer.

"Finally, so what's the damage?..''She asked.

"Afterschool detention today and tomorrow..." Sam groaned.

"What the heck happened anyway?...'Amberline asked in concern.

Sam groaned, not sure how she was going to explain this one. That she has been feeling jealous of the fact that she might or ight not be coming onto her ex boyfriend and Paulina suggested they team up to go against her.

'Paulina was being stupid again...and I lost my temper...'She said, not wanting to go into this.

She was just tired and wanted to forget this whole thing. Thankfully Amberline didn't try to push for more information but she just gave her a smirk.

"On the bright side, I saw the shiner you gave that witch, nicely done Sam...'She laughed, which caused the goth to give a reluctant smile at that.

"What about you? How much trouble did you get in?..." Sam asked.

" Murray left me off with a warning since I tried to break up the fight and everything..."She explained.

Sam blinked and tried not to let it bother her. She supposed that it did make sense since Amberline had only tried to help her against Paulina but she was surprised that was more willing to listen to her hand that hers.

Suddenly Danny ran up to them, concern evident on his face.

"Are you two alright? I heard about a fight, what happened?..."He asked.

"It was just a scrap with Paulina, forget about it..."Sam waved off.

"I'm really sorry Sam, I was going to invite you to celebrate my music video with Danny, we were even going to meet up with Christopher and Zoe, but if you want, I can wait for you. ."She said kindly.

"No, don't bother...It's just detention, I'll be fine. ..You guys go ahead..."Sam insisted, not wanting to ruin their afternoon just because she lost her temper with Paulina...no matter how satisfying it was in the end.

"Are you sure Sam?..."Danny asked.

"I'm sure..."The goth girl said seriously.

"Well okay, I'll save you a slice...so soy cheese vegetarian?..."She asked, already guessing Sam's order.

"Yes, please..."The goth girl said with a smile.

Amberline was a good friend and that made her feel even _worse_ for how she's been feeling lately. Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that lunch time was over and the trio soon left the area.

They already faced enough trouble for one afternoon today.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _More opportunities_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if the chapter was a little shorter than usual.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** It did in the more delicious way possible if I do say so myself.

 **Kosmic:** Thanks.

 **ImaginativeGeek:** That was my favorite part too. I was grinning silly when I wrote it.

 **VanguardLuard:** That's something you'll just have to wait and see.

 **Yexius:** Here's more...Enjoy.

 **Vedahzii:** I am pleased.

 **Guest:** Thanks, I hope that this chapter was just as pleasing.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1** : Thanks girl, I hope you loved the little girl fight here, LOL.

 **LAVO:** Thank you LAVO, you have no idea how much those words mean to me. I always try to stay true to cannon with my characters and I am pleased to see that so far, I haven't strayed.

 **TheFieryHalfa:** I'm not much of a DannyxSam shipper either, I don't hate the pairing, I just feel Danny and her aren't as compatible as they could be.

 **Feurrige:** Well Sam's not stupid but we still have some tension here.

 **The Wolf of Morder:** Thanks, you too.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	42. Opportunities and Choices

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 42: Opportunities and Choices_**

 _Detention room_

Sam tried to resist the urge to bang her head on her desk, wanting the time to speed up so she could get out of here and go to her room to sulk. What they were doing to her was just cruel and unusual punishment.

Being stuck in a room alone with Paulina Sanchez while Ms. Tesslaff was barking orders...for a _**WHOLE HOUR?!**_

They couldn't have been merciful and just put her out of her misery! The fact that there wasn't anyone else in detention today was almost like they did it on purpose to taunt her or something.

' _How much longer?..._ " Sam thought bitterly as she glanced at the clock once more. She sighed, unable to believe she still had thirty minutes left of this unspeakable torture.

She had already tried to pass the time away doing her homework but she was already done. Reluctantly she glanced at Paulina and she could still see the black eye visible on her face. It was the only comfort she took in this horrible sentence.

'This is all your fault..."Paulina hissed at her and as always Sam ignored her.

She was not going to give her the satisfaction of a reaction, she wasn't worth it and if she actually DID answer her, she was certain she would end up in another fight and she would be facing even more detention. She didn't want that, so she was silent and pretended that the other girl wasn't even there... which actually seem to rile her up a bit.

"This isn't over you know...Rest assure that I will think of a way of paying you back for what you did to me and not even the school will be able to protect you..."Paulina said, trying to sound menacingly but Sam just thought she sounded stupid.

 _"Oh, more empty threats..._ 'Sam thought with an eye roll as she ignored her and focused on her notebook

 _ **"SANCHEZ! BE QUIET!.**_.."Ms. Tesslaff yelled, startling the cheerleader.

"Yes sir...I mean Ms. Tesslaff..."Paulina said, digging herself deeper.

Sam sighed, wondering what her friend were up to. She knew that they were out getting pizza with Zoe and Christopher. She hoped they were okay, though her mind couldn't help but think about Amberline with Danny. She tried to shake it away but it was stuck to her like gum on the bottom of a desk. She could picture Amberline with Danny like they were at lunch, telling jokes and being so absorbed in each others conversation that they wouldn't notice anything else.

Even her...

 _'Oh Danny, you're so funny..."_ She imagined she would say after Danny made a joke.

 _"Oh Amberline, you are truly fascinating..._ 'She imagined Danny would say that after she did or said something relevant.

Also another thought came to her mind, that came from an unwanted voice.

" _You know that it's only a matter of time before Lain tries to move pass the "just friends" stage._..'The memory of Paulina's words echoed through her mind.

 _"NO!_..."Sam tried to shake that thought away.

She didn't want anything to do with Paulina, even in her own mind! She knew Paulina was just saying that to get her to be her little lackey and that would never happen in a million years.

Danny and Amberline were her friends and she...she was NOT jealous. She was NOT going to BE jealous! She didn't care if they started dating or not.

"I don't care...'She thought stubbornly as she tried to focus on her notebook until her sentence was over, trying to tune out Paulina's obnoxious voice in the process.

She wasn't jealous...She didn't care even if Amberline liked Danny.

She _DIDN'T_ care...That's what she kept telling herself anyway...

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Sanchez estate_

An angry Paulina had arrived home, still smarting by what a disaster today was for her. Taking off her sun glasses she used to hide her _"blemish"_ , she and immediately went to her room and applied all the skin care products and ice packs in order to fix her black eye. Prom was in 9 days and she needed to look perfect if she wanted to win. As she stared at her _less-than-perfect_ face, she growled in furious and cursed the goth girl who did this to her, along with her stupid friend who was going to be the death of her.

"No! This isn't working...'She muttered as she took off the ice pack that was taking much too long a time to fix things.

Out of anger and frustration, she decided to call her family's private physician to come over and do his magic. Dr. Reynolds was a wonderful dermatologist and she was certain that he would be able to fix this mess in time and there was no way she was going out and risk letting anyone else see her like this, so she was waiting for him to arrive.

'That stupid Manson and Lain...I need a drink...'Paulina muttered as she took out her _special_ cola from her purse, she also was careful to make sure than none of her servants knew what she was doing.

Opening the bottle, she took a swing of the bourbon and enjoyed the burning sensation it brought to her throat. After a few sips, she started to feel the affects of the drink begin to loosen her up but she was still angry. After a few more sips, she was calmer but not buzzed yet, it was better that way since her doctor was on the way and either her servants or her parents could pop in on her at any time. She wasn't worried, she already had a system of her hobby. Since she was 14, she found out where her parents wine cellar was and on occasions, she snuck out a little bit.. She wasn't an alcoholic, it's just that she was curious about what it was like and gave it a little try and she only ever used it for emergencies.

Like right now...

 _"Lain.._.'She thought bitterly about her rival.

Today has been a complete _**DISASTER**_! Between losing more of the spotlight to her rival, the fight with Manson, getting detention, her beautiful face being marred by a black eye and her beloved ghost boy being especially cold and cruel to her today, she was in dire need of her bourbon as a pick me up.

"She'll regret this...they all will...'Paulina slurred a bit before taking another swing at her drink as she thought about the girl who caused all kinds of grief.

She really hated that Lain! It's because of her and Manson that she has been needing more of these drinks lately but she would make them both pay once she was crowned queen. She already had a huge wardrobe planned for Lain, where she would dress up in the most ridiculous outfits she had planned, some of them included as a clown, a toddler and so many other humiliating costumes, not to mention she already hired the school reporter to be there and watch her on the first day of her sentence.

Oh, she was really looking forward to that day...

The day Lain would regret ever thinking she stood a chance against Paulina Sanchez, queen of the A-Listers and popularity in the flesh. She was always destined to be prom queen, along with being destined to be with her beloved Danny. The only way she would let Lain take her crown and her ghost boy was by _prying_ them from her cold, dead fingers. One way or the other, she would make Lain and Manson regret going against her.

"Man, Dr. Reynold's will be here soon...'A slightly affected but not drunk yet Paulina muttered as she hid her stash back in her purse.

She had to get ready, she immediately went to her bathroom to brush her teeth, gargle and take some of her emergency mints in order to get rid of the booze breath, the one thing that could give her away.

Once she got rid of the foul smelling proof from off her, one of her maids came in to announce that Dr. Reynold has arrived.

"Good...'Paulina said as she went to her doctor.

Time is of the essence here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At a Pizza Place_

Danny and Amberline soon arrived to the Pizza place, Danny was wearing his disguise just in case of another unwanted fan moment. They looked around but couldn't see Zoe or Christopher.

"Are you sure this is the place?...'Danny asked as he adjusted his shades and hoped his mustache wasn't crooked.

"This is the address Zoe texted me..."She said as she looked around.

"Amberline, over here!...'They turned around to see Zoe waving at them from a table.

"Hey Zoe...'She said as she took her seat with Danny next to her.

"Hey you guys...'Zoe greeted with a nice smile.

"So where's Christopher...'Amberline asked as she didn't see her once-drummer anywhere.

"He just called and said he's on his way...'Zoe answers before sending a questioning look towards Danny.

"Um...Why is he like that?...'Zoe asked.

"Oh, it's a disguise, he doesn't want to risk his F-A-N-S to start a frenzy..."Amberline explained like it was normal.

"Does that happen often?...'The blonde girl asked.

"Too often for my tastes...'Danny muttered... "One of the downsides of fame...'He said.

"Maybe to you..."Ember muttered, she wouldn't have mind such a thing happening to her, but she got that Danny just wasn't the kind that liked being in the spotlight too long.

"Anyway Danny, I wanted to say thank you for the video you made, all my friends at my school saw it and they were really impressed..."Zoe said gratefully.

 _ **"Shush!.**_..Zoe, please...When I am dressed like this, please don't call me Danny...Someone might here and connect the dotes...'Danny said as he looked around and was relieved when no one in the restaurant seems to notice.

'Is he serious?...'Zoe asked.

"I'm afraid Mr. Paranoid boy here is..."Amberline said with a chuckle.

"Just call me Donny or Donald when I'm like this, especially if Paulina is nearby...I cannot deal with her right now..."Danny insisted.

"Alright Donny...So I take it your not very fond of that brat?...'Zoe said with interest.

"That's the nice way of saying...'Danny muttered as he sighed, still trying to forget about what happened today.

Before lunch, Paulina tried to corner him again and he couldn't take it anymore, especially after she said all those mean things about Amberline.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _D_ _anny had just gotten out of class and was putting his things in his lockers. He was really looking forward to having lunch with Amberline. She and Sam had to go talk to Valerie about the campaign and he would meet them at their usual table. He was humming a bit the melody of the latest song Amberline had played at his house the other night, incomplete or not, it was really catching._

 _"Hmmm...hmmm...hmmm..." Danny hummed as he closed his locker door._

 _He suddenly felt a pair of hands wrapped around his torso and an overwhelming perfume attack his nostrils. He frowned and didn't even hesitate to turn intangible._

 _"Danny...'Paulina whined._

 _"No Paulina...I am not dealing with you today...I was actually having a NICE time..."Danny said with contempt._

 _"And I know how to make it even better, my parents are hosting a party at the country club this afternoon and you get to be my date...I already told mama and papa about us and their really looking forward to meeting you...'Paulina said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him but Danny rolled his eyes._

 _"There is no "us" Paulina and I'm not interested..."Danny said flatly as he tried to leave but she blocked him._

 _Why on earth was he so into her during freshman year again?...Oh, yeah...It was her looks but take those away and all he saw was an annoying, boring, rude and outright obsessive girl on his hands._

 _He didn't want that._

 _"Come on Danny, you weren't serious when you said that you aren't going to the prom, since It won't look good if my king isn't there to dance with his queen.."Paulina said with her hands on her hips._

 _Danny bit back a scream! How many times was Paulina going to do this to him?!_

 _"You're not prom queen Paulina and you are not going to be!..."Danny shouted, his patience already thinned._

 _"What? You don't seriously think Lain actually has a chance at beating me!..."Paulina said in an insulted tone._

 _"She has as good a chance as you do at getting that crown...'Danny said in defense._

 _'As if! Lain might have some attention now but she's still just a weird new girl who has to sponge off of you to get even the smallest bit of recognition..."Paulina said dismissively._

 _"Now listen here-...'Danny started angry but Paulina just continued with her mean words._

 _"I mean she's a total wanna-be...Those tacky "I'm a rocker, look at me" clothes she wears couldn't be more obvious, and her constant need to mention that stupid dream of hers, someone is a little too desperate for attention and-_

 _'Paulina! **SHUT UP!.**.."Danny yelled, unintentionally getting more attention from his school mates._

 _He didn't care, he had it with her harassment._

 _"You don't know what the heck you are talking about...Amberline is twice the woman you'll ever be...'Danny said seriously._

 _"What did you say?...'Paulina asked in outrage._

 _"Let me make this clear Paulina...I do NOT like you, you are just a spoiled, mean girl who cares for no one but herself...I will NOT be your boyfriend! I want NOTHING to do with you and I AM NOT going to the prom with you...and more importantly Amberline is NOT a wanna-be...She's a fun, funny cool girl who is a good friend of mine..."Danny said slowly, making Paulina's face purple in anger._

 _"You will be my prom date Danny and you will be sorry for saying these mean things to me..."Paulina said as she gripped her perfectly manicured nails on his arms but Danny merely went intangible._

 _"Now if you don't mind...I have to get back to my friends...as in people I like...and you're not one of them...'Danny said coldly as he turned his back on her._

 _"You will regret this Danny...The moment you beg me to be your girlfriend, you will be begging and pleading me to forgive you for saying these things to me...'Paulina shouted._

 _"The only thing I regret was thinking you might have been worth my time during freshman year...'Danny spat as he left the spot, leaving an infuriated Paulina behind._

 _Danny angrily marched away but he soon saw Amberline waiting for him by the entrance of the cafeteria and she noticed the uneasy look on his face._

 _"Is something wrong?...'She asked in concern._

 _Danny just smiled, feeling a little calmer now that he was away from Paulina and he was with his friend._

 _"No, I'm alright now...'Danny said as he gave her a smile._

 _Amberline blinked but gave him that pretty smile of hers and the two teens walked in together in the cafeteria, talking about the usual stuff and Danny was feeling much, much better now._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present time_

That was how it all went down and he didn't even bother to mention it to Sam or Amberline since he was sick of Paulina at this point. When was she going to accept that he didn't want her and leave him alone?

"So anyway _Donny,_ thanks for the video, that was really cool of you..." Zoe said.

"Anytime..."Danny said as he took a sip of his soda.

Suddenly Christopher came into the restaurant, with an excitemed look plastered on his face.

"Hey guys, you will never guess what just happened?...'The blonde boy said as he sat down next to Zoe.

'What?..."Zoe asked and Danny and Amberline looked interested.

"Does the name Elmer Moon ring a bell?..."He asked.

"Not even a jingle..."Amberline muttered.

"He's a talent scout at Sunset Record Label..." Christopher said in excitement.

'A talent scout?...'Ember yelped, not expecting this.

"I just got off the phone with him...It seems he saw our video and he says he wants to talk to us..."Christopher said.

"Chris boy...Are you serious?...'Zoe asked in surprise.

"Serious like a car accident! I mean it...He wants to meet with us now and talk...and I said yes...'Christopher said as he looked like he was about to scream in excitement.

"Wait Christopher, are you sure that this guy is a real talent scout?...'Danny asked in suspicion.

"Positive, I looked him up and he's legit...anyway he said he had an important matter to discuss with us..." Christopher said seriously.

'Really?...'Amberline said with interest. If a talent scout wanted to talk to her, then she had to at least hear them out, she couldn't risk not doing it! it was practically in her DNA.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check this guy out if we're all together..." Zoe said with reluctance.

'I'm coming too...'Danny said.

"There's no need...'Christopher said.

"Why?...'Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I told him we would be here and he said he would arrive-...'Christopher suddenly saw a limousine pull up in front of the restaurant.

"Now..."He said simply.

 _"Oh man.._."Amberline mouthed in disbelief when she saw the logo on the limousine, it was the symbol of Sunset Records.

She recognized it from her first time in the human world when she tried to take over with her music. Sunset Records was amongst one of the many labels that wanted her. She remembered it since it's symbol was a sunset. She then saw a guy in an expensive looking suit and a blonde ponytail come out and enter the restaurant.

The guy soon came to them and too ka seat.

"Amberline Lain...Zoe Murray and Christopher Morgan...'The guy said in a British accent.

"Y-Yes?..."Amberline said, feeling all flustered at being in front of a real talent scout.

"My name is Elmer Moon, I am a talent scout from Sunset Records...My card..."He said as he handed it to the three teenagers.

"Anyway, let me be frank with you three...I saw your video the other day and I have to say, I liked what I saw..." Elmer said with interest.

"You did?..."Amberline said, feeling a mixture of excitement and terror right now for reasons she couldn't even begin to explain.

"Yes I did, I also know that it's jumped to 300,000 views today, not too bad for a group of unknowns...'Elmer said as he suddenly to his shades off.

"But I didn't come all this way to say congratulations on the video... Amberline Lain...You're singing was some of the most original I ever heard...You're voice is pure, it's new, it's got...it's got a certain force in it that really blew me away..."Elmer said magnanimously.

"Thank you Mr. Moon..."Ember said, feeling so excited and wondering if this meant what I think it meant.

"And I am correct to say that you actually wrote that song as well?...'He asked and the teenaged girl nodded.

"Good, I like that...'Elmer said before turning to Zoe.

'Zoe Murray, I commend you for your keyboard and melodies as well...Very talented at your young age...'He said.

"Thank you...'Zoe said blushing.

'And Christopher, I like your style, both on the drums and if I am correct, you were the one who choreographed the performance, were you not?..."Elmer said.

"You heard right...'Christopher nodded.

"Good! The reason I came here is because I want to sign you and your band to the record label..."Elmer said in a smile, showing off his perfect teeth.

Ember blinked, wondering if she heard him right? He wanted the _band_...not just _her_?

'Wait, you want to really sign us?..." Zoe exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh man, we'd love to...'Christopher said in excitement.

'W-Wait..."Amberline started, getting attention.

"Um... but...to be honest, I am mostly a solo act...The video with Christopher and Zoe was a one-time thing..." Amberline started and hoped they wouldn't hate her for this...

"Then make it a regular thing...As I said, I like you three but I like you three together and I know that my boss will as well..." Elmer said as he got up... "Amberline darling, as I said I like your singing and songwriting...you're good but I also like Zoe and Christopher as well...and I know that all three of you could be a wicked combination, one that I know would be something great...I can see you three becoming the next big music group together...'He insisted.

 _"He thinks I'm good...and he wants my band..._ 'Ember thought, unable to believe this.

"My boss Mr. Summers, the head of the label will be flying from our L.A Headquarters in about two weeks and he expressed interest in listening to you three play live for him while he's in town...If he likes you three, then I can guaranteed a place in our Sunset Records family..."Elmer said.

"Give me a call if you guys are interested in arranging a meeting with him but remember, he's not interested in solo acts..." He said as he soon left the establishment.

"T-Two weeks...'Amberline said, unable to believe this.

The prom was in 9 days and she vowed that she was going to end her charade and never come back after that. Why, oh why was fate screwing with her like this?! This was everything she ever wanted alive and as a ghost! She was getting a real chance of getting noticed by a big time record label and it had to be under these circumstances?!

"Amberline please, we need you...we can't turn this opportunity down...'Christopher begged as he took her hand.

"I-I..." Amberline blinked when she saw Zoe was looking at her the same way

"I know that you don't like duets but opportunities like this come only once in a lifetime...Please Amberline, say you will join our band...We need you..."Zoe said.

Ember realized she was in a crossroads. She had been planning and emotionally preparing herself to end Amberline once and for all after the prom was over and she got even with Paulina...but she couldn't walk away from this. As Zoe said, opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime, she didn't have this opportunity in her first lifetime and...she actually earned it this time around, she didn't use any powers, any cheating or anything related to her ghost powers...

Elmer wanted her because he thought she was good...he wanted the band because he thought we could be something GREAT.

" _What am I going to do? I know that I shouldn't but...but this is everything I ever wanted and...and-..."_ She was in a turmoil right now

She looked at Zoe and Christopher, they were always so nice to her and helped her with Paulina, not expecting anything in return. They were amazing musicians and they deserved this chance as much as she did but...could she really stick around after the prom and do this? She knew that Amberline wasn't the real her but no matter what, singing was her dream and she was legitimate now...and...she needed this chance and so did Zoe and Christopher. She turned to them, weighing her options, her desires, ambitions, pride, personal vows were at a melee with each other now, wrestling over what her choice should be.

She then turned to her friends and gave them her answer.

"Alright...Give the guy a call..."She answered and was suddenly hugged by Zoe in excitement.

"Oh man! I can't wait to tell my mom and dad!...'Zoe said in excitement.

"Sunset Records here we come!...'Christopher said in excitement.

"Congratulations Amberline, I'm so proud of you..."Danny said as he pulled the girl into a hug, feeling so happy for her.

"Thank you Danny..."She said, trying to force down the guilt she was feeling deep inside.

"Mr. Summers is going to love you and by this time next year, you three will be all over the media...'Danny said proudly.

"Yeah, " _Amberline and the vibe"_ will be something great..."Zoe said and turned to Christopher who nodded.

"What? You guys mean it?...'She said in disbelief. Were they really going to name the band after her?

"Yeah we're serious Amberline, it's because of you that we even have this chance, it just seems like it's meant to be, so what do you say?..."Zoe said kindly.

Amberline would have teared up but she refused to cry. She just sent them an appreciative smile, though deep down, feeling so many emotions build up inside of her.

'I say...I say...We might need to edit the name a bit but other than that, I'm in!...'She said in absolutely excitement, feeling so thrilled right now.

"Well this calls for an even bigger celebration, pizza and soda are on me..."Danny announced.

"If that's the case, then get me an extra large soy-cheese vegetarian slice for me...'Christopher said, getting a weird look from the group... "Sue me for being vegan..."He said.

"It's not that, just remember to leave some for Sam, we promised to bring her a slice..." Amberline said before turning back to her friends.

She decided that she would stick around just to help and make sure Zoe and Christopher get the chance they deserve, and the one she always dreamed of, then she would retire Amberline...she supposed she could do it like that. She figured that she at least owed herself that much at least...a chance at her dream, even if it will be a short one.

She just hoped that she wouldn't regret this...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Confusion and bitterness**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Just so you know, Elmer Moon is named after both Butch/Elmer Hartman and Guy Moon.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** If anyone has any suggestion for band names for Ember's new group, suggestions will be appreciated.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Cristian:** Thanks bro...

 **Yexius:** I thought you would enjoy that.

 **wiseguy2415:** Logic didn't but Sam sure did xD

 **Invader Johnny:** Thanks, I had a blast with that bit xD

 **Mr. Vegerott23, Kosmic** and memmek10k: Thank you...

 **Feurrige:** We will find out soon enough...

 **Guest:** I remember that episode, LOL...

 **UzumakiRyu:** First, thanks you, I'm glad that you like my story...Also sure, better late than ever...

 **61394:** Hey, you gotta admit, it's a very Sam-ish choice of pizza.

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** I guess Sam was a little affected but not enough to go against her own principals...that being said Paulina really IS a parasite. A spoiled, self centered, _alcoholic_ parasite.

 **VanguardLuard:** We will see some of that in the next chapter, so stay tuned...

 **FireSoulKid:** Maybe in some cases that can work but...meh...I still think it's too predictable and forced but that's my opinion.

 **LAVO:** You are most welcome.

 **Envy20:** I hope this one was just as pleasing :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	43. Confusion and bitterness

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 43: Confusion and bitterness_**

Sam Manson had just arrived home, the moment the final bell signaled that detention was over, she made a beeline for the exit and took the quickest bus home since she didn't want to wait for her family limo. Now she was home, away from Paulina Sanchez, Amberline and the entire world filled with things that aggravate her.

"Welcome home Sammy-kins …" Her mother Pamela greeted her in that snobby voice of hers.

Well…Almost everything that aggravate her at least.

"Hey mom…'Sam said as she tried to head to her room.

"Not so fast honey, I got a call from school today about you being in some kind of fight…" Pamela said in a stern tone.

"I already faced detention and an hour of unspeakable torture…I paid my debt to society already…' Sam hissed as she walked passed her.

"Now young lady, this attitude is unbecoming of a young lady and now you are getting into fights…" Pamela said with her hands on her hips… "Your father and I will have a nice, long talk about this when he gets home…" She said.

" _Oh she has to be so dramatic…"_ Sam said with an eye roll and just went to her room and slammed the door shut.

She then threw herself onto her bed and began to sulk. This was not uncommon since she was a teenager and sulking was practically second nature to her now, but right now, it was happening more often than usual.

"Stupid Paulina…When is she going to get a life and leave us alone?...'Sam muttered as she tossed and turned on her bed.

Today was pure hell for her, between this stupid…whatever it is…that's she's been feeling around Danny and Amberline and now Paulina got her in trouble and actually tried to manipulate her into acting some like mindless lackey so she could undermine her friend in the prom.

 ** _AS IF!_**

 _"I still can't believe the nerve of that girl…that she actually expected that I would ever think of joining her…"_ She thought and nearly barfed at the very thought of it all.

The day Sam Manson chooses to join Paulina Sanchez is the day after the Apocalypse.

However thinking of that, made her think of the other thing that made her so confused today.

Danny.

Once upon a time, Sam was madly in love with him and was happy with being his girlfriend but with the hysteria involving his fame, not to mention they're spark fading and a lot of other incompatibilities, those feelings faded away and now all she felt for him was a genuine platonic friendship that she was thankful had survived all of that drama.

At least, she thought it was like that. However, even since she saw Amberline on top of Danny a few weeks ago when they were watching movies…she has felt so…so…

 _"I am NOT jealous…I can't be_!..."Sam thought stubbornly in her mind.

She wasn't _supposed_ to get jealous. SHE broke up with Danny and SHE apologized because SHE didn't want to wreck the friendship that was so precious to her. She KNEW that eventually, either she or Danny would meet new people and she had promised herself that she would be okay with it and be happy for him.

So why the heck was the sight of him and Amberline just talking and hanging out alone together was getting under her skin?...

" _Maybe, it's not so much that Danny might like her?...Maybe, it's because SHE likes him...and you want to be friends with her…"_ A voice echoed in Sam's mind and the thought startled her.

' _What?...No, I don't care…Amberline …she can like whoever she wants and I don't care…If anything….I should be happy for her since that's what a friend does…_ 'Sam thought.

 _"Friends…_ 'Sam thought as she glanced at the picture on her drawer.

It was a picture of her and Amberline taken about a week ago. Amberline was winking to the camera with a piece sign while Sam had sent her a playful smirk as they posed for the picture.

Sam had to be blunt, she wasn't the most receptive girl in the world due to a lot of her own interest and ideals being outside the norm and that were kind of the reason why her own social circle was pretty small outside the goth kids she " _socialized"_ with. Her friendship with Danny and Tucker formed when she was in kindergarten and she will always cherish it. Danny and Tucker didn't think that she was the weird girl in the class who didn't want to play with dolls or tea parties with the other girls and they didn't mind playing with despite being a girl like the other boys did.

She was happy with them because they accepted her as she was and that was all she needed. She would rather have two real friends who loved and accepted her as she was then put on some stupid, princess act like her parents tried to make her do in order to please a bunch of shallow jerks who didn't care about anyone but themselves.

She was content but still, befriending Amberline was a nice experience in her life. The girl actually had a personality that she liked, she was tough, reasonably intelligent and she wasn't overbearing or hypersensitive like the rest of the girls at school and that's why Sam had grown to like her a lot.

Not to mention…it was kind of nice having a girl as a friend. For a long time, she only had Danny and Tucker and she couldn't exactly enjoy typical female bonding like shopping or trying on make up at her favorite all goth stores but Amberline seemed to enjoy it and she was thankful for it. Sure she had occasionally hung up with Valerie and Jazz but it was different with Amberline. She actually felt a certain connection with her.

They both despised pink, they both hated the A-Listers and most especially Paulina Sanchez,, they both didn't take crap from anyone and Amberline not only accepted her interests and style, but she even admitted that she thought it was cool!

It was like she understood her better than she even realized and Sam didn't want to risk losing that...or her still fragile friendship with Danny.

She wasn't jealous... She didn't WANT to become jealous!

She just wanted...she just wanted...something?

"I need some air..." Sam muttered as she got out of bed.

She knew that there was no point in using the door since her mom was still peeves by the fight with Paulina, so the goth girl pulled out her emergency rope she used for when she needed to escape the house. While shenget that her folks might not be happy with her detention, Sam knew that they would just use it as an excuse to blame it on her being a goth and try to girl her up and she would not deal with that now, So the gothic girl descended and in about a few minutes, she had reached the ground and was now out of the over sized mansion she was forced to call home.

"It's almost 5, maybe I can still catch up with them..." Sam said as she glanced at her watch.

If she could get a cab, she might be able to join the others at the pizza place after all.

So the goth girl was off.

* * *

 _Back with Ember/ Amberline_

The female halfa had just gotten out of the pizza place with her friends and new band in toe.

"I still can't believe it...We actually have a chance to Perform for Richard Summers and get a contract with Sunset Records!..." Zoe said in excitement.

"This is major...No its more than that. ..it's colassal!..." Christopher exclaimed.

"It's no surprise, you guys do have colassal talent..." Danny said as he turned to Amberline who looked deep in thought.

" _Is this even right?..."_ The auburn haired girl thought, referring to her decision.

She was going to stick by it, because she just had to but she knew that she was playing with fire now...Scratch that, she has been playing with fire when this whole thing started and now was just one miss step away from burning down everything.

"Amberline, are you there?..." Danny asked, getting her attention.

"Huh?..." She asked.

"Are you alright? You seem a little spacey..." Danny asked in concern.

She was suppose to be happy and excited now but she looked like she was worried about something.

"I'm fine...I just can't believe that this is really happening..." She confessed, earning a small smile from Danny.

" I can... You're an amazing singer and as soon as Mr. Summers hears you live, he'll be begging you to join his label..." Danny said with total confidence in his voice.

"I hope..." She said the last part in a whisper and Danny frowned at that.

"Now where's that tough, confident girl who always tells me that she's going to be the next big rock star...You don't have anything to worry about..." He said.

"How can you be sure about that?..." She asked him.

Usually she didn't get nervous but this was a real producer and she was going to perform without using any of her powers. She needed to do that in order to know that she IS that good and that her dream wasn't pointless. She just needed to have him choose her and the band, not because she put a spell on him, but because he loved her music and thought she was a star.

"He'll choose you, because you are way too talented for him to NOT choose you..." Danny said reassuringly, earning a blush from the aspiring singer.

 _"He's so sweet..."_ Ember thought as she sent him a smile, feeling warm inside by his words.

He wasn't just saying that because he wanted to make her feel better or to be polite. Danny was just stating a personal belief in her abilities and that made her feel wonderful.

 _He_ was wonderful.

"He's right, you know... Zoe said, reminding them that they weren't alone.

Danny and Amberline looked surprised and tried to be casual but Christopher and Zoe were smirking in amusement, already figuring something out but choosing not to say it outright.

" _Those two have it bad for each other..."_ Zoe thought with interest.

" _Ah L'AMOUR..."_ Christopher thought in amusement as they kept walking.

"Anyway, I know that you guys are gonna kill it when you perform for him..." Danny said to the rest of the group.

"Well thanks Danny man, you really did us a solid with the video and now we got a great opportunity..."Christopher said appreciatively.

"It was my pleasure..." Danny said pleasantly to the blonde boy.

"Alert! Alert! An entity of scale 3 ectoplasm in power has been detected..." The specter detector of Danny's wrist started flashing

"Not again..." Danny muttered in annoyance.

"What's that thing?..." Zoe asked.

"It's one of my folks gadgets, it's to let me when any ghosts arrive in town to cause trouble. .." Danny answered.

"You better get going Danny..." Amberline said, knowing he had a job to do and respecting that now.

"Alright, I'm going ghost. .." Danny said as he quickly ducked into a nearby alley and the group saw him transform into his ghostly alter ego.

Danny Phantom.

"I'll call you later tonight Amberline...See ya guys and good luck..." Danny said as he flee away to fight off whatever ghostly menace threatening his town.

"Gotta admit, that is really cool..." Christopher said to Zoe who nodded.

"More like awesome..." Zoe said in admiration for the hero.

" _Yeah... I guess he can be like that..."_ Ember thought.

Since she no longer hated him and now understood the kind of guy he was, she had to be honest with herself. Danny's super hero job was actually cool now that could see it from this point. The best part was that he wasn't doing it for fame or recognition. He only did it because he wanted to help and because he cared about people. He did it because he was a brave, selfless guy who put,others before himself

It made Ember admire him more.

"Anyway Amberline, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me while I give my mom the good news..." Zoe asked her.

"I still promised Sam I'd give her a slice..." Amberline reminded them.

She didn't want her friend to think that she forgot about her..

"Then allow me, I don't mind being a pizza delivery boy for her..." Christopher said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Aren't you coming with us? You're in the band too..." Zoe said.

"Later...my mom is working late tonight and I want to tell her face to face, so I might as well make a delivery to the dark beauty to pass the time away..." Christopher said with an infatuated look on his face.

" _He really likes her..."_ Ember noted and smiled.

Christopher was a nice guy...a little bit of a show boat but he was likable all the same. If Sam ever feels ready to give him a chance, she could see them as a cute couple.

"Anyway I bid you adieu ladies..." Christopher said with an exaggerated bow, making the girls giggle at his antics.

"What a ham..." Amberline said as he left to take the pizza to Sam.

"You learn to love him though..." Zoe said to the other girl... "So come on, let's go tell our parents together..." The blonde girl said.

 _"Parents?..."_ Ember thought in a panic, but tried to play it cool.

"My...um...parents aren't home...busy with work...but we can head to your place..." She said and hoping Zoe wouldn't start questioning.

Thankfully the blonde girl with highlights just nodded and the girls soon found themselves leaving the area as well.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Vlad Plasmius was currently watching his spy equipment which were locked on Ember. Unfortunately he hasn't found a concrete weakness on Daniel yet but thankfully, with Amberline being so close to him, he was able to study how the boys fighting prowess has come along over the months, which was a decent substitute until the girl serves her purpose.

"Check file AB/114..." Vlad ordered and his computer did that, showing the video of Danny's fight with Rancor.

He has been studying all of the survey leaned gathered on him in order to prepare for their final fight together, one that Vlad was going to be the victorious one. As soon as he found the right weakness to use against the boy, it would be over. Vlad would fight him, and he would win and with that brat out of the way, no one would be able to oppose him when he takes his place as the rightful ruler of the earth.

Absolutely no one!

"File AL/123..."He commanded and it showed the video of Daniel and Ember out together, as if they were a couple or something.

It was sickening.

 _"Whether or not she cares for him is irrelevant, no matter what, she'll give me what I need..."_ Vlad thought as he watched the interaction between the two teenagers before demanding to look at another file.

The day of reckoning was drawing near and near. He already had his plan, his army, weapons and resources...and that was missing was the information needed to make sure that Daniel loses the fight and then and only then, would he truly have one and the world and everything and everyone in it would finally belong to him.

Especially Maddie.

The bitter ghost continued with his stalking and information gathering.

Soon enough, Daniel will finally answer to him, he would make sure of it.

* * *

 _In The Ghost Zone_

 _With Kitty_

Kitty glanced at her watch and frowned hard. It was already 5:00pm and there was still no sign of Ember. She had expected her to come home today since she wanted to see if she could take her up on her offer of going to the spa together today. She had meant to do it before but Ember always had something school or prom related to do but she was certain that today they could do it.

She came here around 4 of clock since that's usually when Ember comes back when she's done with homework with Danny but it's been over half an hour.

"Where is she?..." Kitty muttered as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed her best friends number.

After a few moments of ringing, Ember didn't pick up and the green haired biker babe was sent to her voice mail.

"Hey there you have reached Amberline Lain, leave a message after the beep..." Was heard on the other end and Kitty frowned at that.

"She's even changed her voice mail. .." Kitty said with an eye roll and hung up.

She personally thought Ember was taking her charade too far, it's been months and she's still at it. Thankfully it would be over in about a week or so after she wins her bet. Kitty could still recall when Ember came to her and told her of what happened with Danny. She knew that it was due to happen but she did feel sorry for her friend and tried to be patient and understanding. She knew Ember was hurting and that the only reason she was still doing this was to keep a promise. Kitty tried to keep herself calm by reminding herself that as soon as the bet was won, Ember would drop the whole Amberline thing and things would go back to normal.

She was being a good best friend by being patient and understanding but. ..

"Just what is she even doing?..." An impatient Kitty tried to call again but was met with the same results.

The frustrated biker babe sighed and tried to prevent a migraine from forming in her head.

"Alright Ember, if your not coming to me, I might as well go to you..." Kitty sighed as she found herself heading to the Fenton portal.

It's been a while since she was in the human world and things have been so boring lately without Ember to pal around with. She was not going to do anything major, she just wanted to see what was so big and important that was taking ever single moment of her best friends free time away from her!

So without second thoughts, the biker babe was on her way to Amity Park to find her best friend.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Murray family_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Special shootout to duel crystal for being my 500th reviewer. You rock!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Yexius:** I see...

 **Feurrige** and **VanguardLuard** : We will see soon enough, won't we

 **ImaginativeGeek:** Thanks, I liked him blowing her off too...

 **Invader Johnny:** We all are hoping that, man...

 **Wiseguy2415,Mr. Vegerott23, Meazm** and **FireSoulKid:** Thank you...

 **Kosmic** and **ShadowKingLegette:** Thank you for the suggestions, they will be considered.

 **Witty Guest Name:** I'm kind of abstaining from using real songs in this fic now, since I'm not sure if it's copyright or not...Better safe than sorry...

 **MBTRIPPLES:** Thank you for the suggestion, it will be considered...

 **Soectrer 14:** As shown here, the drama and tension is just beginning...

 **Draconic King:** I'm glad you like it, thanks for the compliment.

 **Guest:** Thanks for the suggestions, they are appreciated.

 **duel crystal:** Felicidades por darme mi quiniento comentario. Este capituplo esta dedicado a usted :)

 **teinkie:** Maybe, maybe not...

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Thank you for the suggestion, I'll consider it.

 **Sasori420:** Thank, I enjoyd that bit too. Also thanks for the suggestion, I'll consider it.

 **Ben10Man:** Fairly Odd Parents Wishology, one of my favorties.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	44. The Murray family

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 44: The Murray Family_**

Christopher Morgan has just bid adieu to his two new official bandmates, feeling in complete high spirits. He and his friends were finally going to get a chance to perform to a big time producer and get famous, not to mention he was delivering a big, heaping slice of soy cheese veggie pizza to the goth beauty who has yet to realize the kind of hold she had over him.

 _"Best day ever..."_ Christopher thought as he turned the corner, on his way to Manson manor.

However, he soon saw the girl he was seeking heading in that direction as well.

"Hey Sam..." The blonde boy greeted the goth girl.

"Hey Christopher, I was just on my way to join you guys at the pizza place..." Sam said.

"I'm afraid your too late, Danny has a ghost hero thing to do and Amberline and Zoe are gone too and I got task with the honor of delivering these goodies to you..." The boy said with a grin.

"Oh...I see...' Sam said looking down.

She should have figured they would have been done by now but still, it sucks that she had to miss out.

"Hey don't be sour, come on, let's takes a couple of vegan slices and we can celebrate..." Christopher said.

"Celebrate what?..." Sam questioned.

"Oh just about the bands big break on the horizon..." The blonde boy said with a grin.

Christopher then began to explain to Sam what had happened earlier. He told her about Elmer Moons offer and how in two weeks, they would perform to a major record producer who would help them become big stars.

"Wow, Christopher, this is wonderful!...' Sam said, feeling truly happy for him.

"Yep, by this time next year, I won't just be the good looking, vegan you have come to know and love, but I will also be the drummer in the best band who ever rocked the world..." He said with grin.

"Glad to see you'll still have your sense of modesty..." Sam said sarcastically but was amused none the less.

"Seriously come on, the pizza is about to get cold and the cola's gonna get warm..." He said to her.

The two teenagers soon arrived to the park and were now sitting at one of the picnic tables, eating the vegan pizza and talking about the good news.

"So where are Zoe and Amberline anyway?..." Sam asked after taking a bite of the pizza.

"My guess they went to their parents to give them the good news...which is where I'm going next, I can't wait to see the look on mom and Duncan's faces when I tell them..." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm really happy for you. You're a great musician and so are Amberline and Zoe, speaking of which, I best congratulate them as soon as I see them..." Sam said.

"Thanks..." Christopher said as he stared at her.

She really was beautiful in the dark, mysterious kind of way. His favorite kind.

"Anyway, Amberline told me that prom was in a few days and I saw a tux the other day, that I'm still not sure if I should get it or keep of layaway..." He said in a suggestive tone,, making Sam blink at that.

"Christopher...I told you I'd think about it..." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"I know but still, the clock is ticking and a lot of the good places are booking and fast and I just like to know if I should go ahead now or not in case-...

 _ **'WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE!.**_.." Sam suddenly shouted, surprising the blonde boy.

"S-Sam..." Christopher said in a surprised tone of voice.

" I told you that I'd think about it and no one told you to make any purchases yet! I didn't say I was going with you, I said I would think about it! So get off my back!..." Sam snapped.

However, once the goth girl became aware of her outburst. She covered her mouth in horror, wondering where that blowup came from. She glanced at Christopher who looked like he had an angry...no...a hurt look on his face.

"I didn't realize I was being such a nuisance..." He said as he still glared at her.

"C-Chris...I'm sorry I... I...You're not a nuisance..." She said, but he looked like he didn't believe her.

"I'm out of here..." He said getting up.

"What? Why?..." Sam asked.

"Because it's obvious that you don't like me...I really like you, ya know...but if your not gonna be interested...then bye..." Christopher turned around.

'Chris...wait..." Sam grabbed his arm... "It's not that I don't like you...It's just...It's just..."

"Just what? Look Sam, I know that woman are suppose to be mysterious beings, but lately your giving me a lot of mix signals..." he complained.

"What are you talking about?..." Sam asked in confusion.

"We hang out a lot at and after the protests rallies but you never want to call it a date...I always try to hit on you but you act like you don't care but you never tell me to flat out stop doing it...I ask you to your prom and you give me a " _maybe"_...And when I ask for more clarity, you just bite my head off and told me to get lost and now you DON'T want me to get lost...What is it that you want?..." Christopher asked with his arms crossed.

"Christopher...I'm sorry...You're a great guy and...I'm just really confused right now...I don't know what I even want..." Sam confessed, getting a strange look from him.

"Confused about what?..." He asked.

"I'm not sure yet...but I do know its complicated..." Sam said, getting a sad look from him.

"Do you...like someone else?..." He asked in a vulnerable tone.

Sam was silent and looked down.

"I'm not sure..." She admitted, which made Christopher frown hard.

"Sam I have to be honest..I really like you a lot...Ever since that day I joined the protests and saw how passionate you were about nature and how far you were willing to go to protect something you cherished...I really admire you and I like you but I can't go on like this..." He said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?...' Sam asked in worry.

"What I mean is that I can't go on like this. You either like me or you don't, I can live with that but Christopher John Morgan is no one's second choice..." He said in an almost angry kind of tone.

"You're not a second choice Christopher! I do care about you but I just said I'm confused...I don't know what I want..." She said.

"Well, can you at least tell me what yo do know?..." he asked.

He was met with silence and Sam refusing to make eye contact with him at that. The blonde boy sighed in dismay.

"I thought so, I'll be seeing ya Sam.." He said as he picked up his backpack

"Call me when you gets your feelings in order but when you do, I want you to give me the honest truth Sam...I know I act tough but this isn't easy, you have no idea what it's like being around someone you can't be with..." He said.

He had no idea how those words struck her in such a way.

"Yes...I do..." Sam thought as she watched him walk away.

Sam stood there motionless for a while, even after Christopher was out of sight. She was now more confused than ever, she was worried that she was starting to feel jealous over Danny being with Amberline but now, the thought of Christopher implying that he might give up on her...She found herself grabbing his arm and pleading that he wouldn't leave, before realizing what she was doing?

What was happening to her?

She knew she cared about Christopher, she liked him but she didn't consider him as a romantic partner...but if that's the case, why did the mere thought of him walking away from her, be too much?

"What is with me? First Danny and now Christopher?..." Sam said as she was feeling another migraine about to form.

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello..." Sam said.

 _"Samantha Leah Manson! Where are you?..."_ The angry voice of her mother Pamela shirked.

 _"Oh yeah...I forgot about them..."_ Sam thought in dismay.

"Relax mom, I just went out for a little walk..." Sam answered.

 _"Come home right now, your father and_ I _still need to discuss about that detention from today..."_ The mother shrieked.

Sam rolled her eyes and hanged up, seeing no other way out of this. She soon found herself walking back home, feeling even worse now than she was earlier before she left.

* * *

 _At the Murray residence_

AJ Murray was in the middle of preparing dinner for her family. Her husband James was working late tonight, so it was just going to be her and her girls. The mother was now in the middle of making spaghetti and meatballs.

"Alright, let it boil and then add the other ingredients..." AJ muttered as she read from the cook book.

"Mom!..." She suddenly saw her daughter Zoe bursting in excitement, with Ms. Lain right behind her.

"Zoe, what's going on?..." AJ asked in bewilderment as her daughter clung to her.

"Only the coolest, most awesome, totally amazing news ever!..." Zoe said in excitement.

"Hello Mrs. Murray..." Amberline said politely since she was her teacher.

"Ms. Lain, what brings you here? And Zoe, what exactly happened?..." AJ asked, confused by all of this.

"You see, it's like this..." Zoe started.

She explained what happened just hours ago with Elmer Moon and the opportunity with Sunset Records and the mother looked surprised but proud.

"Oh Zoe, this is wonderful...but are you sure that this man is a legitimate music scout?..." AJ asked in a suspicious tone.

"Totally, Christopher already web searched him and his card is the real deal..." Zoe said as she produced it to her mother.

"Let me see to be certain..." AJ said as she began to dial the number, after a few moments, the phone answered.

 _"Hello, you have reached Sunset Records..."_ Some receptionist said on the other line.

"Hello, I am AJ Murray, I am just calling to be sure about something, is it true that there is a talent scout by the name of Elmer Moon in your company?..." AJ asked, wanting to be certain that this guy wasn't some kind of con man.

 _"Yes, he is actually the head scout for the company, should_ I _take_ a _message?...'_ The receptionist said.

"No, not necessary...thank you..." AJ said before hanging up.

Zoe was giving her a look.

"I would be a foolish mother not to ask Zoe, when you have kids, you'll understand...and be sure to know that me and the other parents will be there at that audition..."She said no nonsense like.

'Whatever...anyway mom, is it alright if Amberline stays over for dinner, we're gonna talk a little more over the audition..." Zoe asked her mother.

AJ glanced at what she considered one of her best students...and slowly nodded her head, not having a real reason other than the strange feelings she got around the girl who looked too much like-

"Thank you Mrs. Murray, I hope I'm not imposing..." Ms. Lain said in a polite tone.

"Of course not...Anyway dinner will be ready in about half an hour..." The mother and substitute teacher said.

"Then lets go find Maggie, I know she's dying to see you again..." Zoe said as the two girls left the area.

AJ let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to distract herself with her cooking, her mind and her instincts in another brawl with each other, something that happens every time she was around her unusual student.

* * *

 _Later_

AJ, Zoe, Amberline and Maggie were all gathered and eating dinner.

"So, where's dad?...' Zoe asked as she noticed her dad hasn't arrived yet.

"He called and said he would be working late tonight..." AJ said.

"So what does he do anyway?...' Amberline asked out of curiosity as she dug in her spaghetti.

"My husband works as a pharmacist and he got called to work a late shift..." AJ said.

"Pharmacist huh?..." Amberline said with interest as she continued to eat.

"I got to say Mrs. Murray, this spaghetti rocks..." She said honestly.

"Thank you Ms. Lain..." AJ said as she continued to eat.

"So, your parents must be really proud of you...I know I am..." AJ said honestly.

 _"Parents?...Proud?...yeah right..."_ Amberline thought semi-bitterly.

"Thanks Mrs. Murray...' Amberline said appreciative as she continued to eat.

Later Ember found herself in Zoe's room and she had to admit she liked the décor. She also saw a white and orange cat lounging lazily on the bed.

"Who's this little guy?..."Ember said as she noticed the cat who was only staring before he gave a lazy yawn.

"That's Elvis...the laziest cat in the world..." Zoe said as she picked up the cat in her arms.

"Come on Elvis, say hello..." Zoe said playfully to her cat who looked bemused.

"Meow..." Was heard.

"Nice to meet ya Elvis..." Ember giggled at the blonde's antics while the cat merely went to the other side of the room to continue his nap.

Now the two girls were on the bed, talking about the events and also discussing new band name ideas.

"How about Amberline and the sound?..." She suggested.

"I don't know..." Ember said.

"What about AZC?..." Zoe asked.

"What does that mean?..." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Amberline, Zoe and Christopher..."She suggested.

"Let's put that in the maybe pile..." Ember sighed.

"Maybe we should wait until we see Christopher again, so he can give his input..." She suggested, mostly because she didn't like the names so far but not wanting to be rude to Zoe.

'Alright..." Zoe said with a shrug.

"So Amberline, any new updates with the prom?...' She asked with interest.

"I'm already in the lead, by about 65% and I know it's gonna keep raising..." She said proudly.

"While that's great but what I meant was, do you have a date yet?...'Zoe asked with more interest.

"No, not yet..." Ember said.

"That's weird, I'd think a girl with your looks would get countless guys begging her for a date..." Zoe said.

"Believe me, getting guys to ask me out isn't the problem, I have gotten some invitations but I just didn't like any of them...'She shrugged.

She wasn't desperate for a date, the only thing she cared about was winning the prom and punishing Paulina for good.

"Any guy your particularly interested?..." Zoe asked.

"Not at this time..." Amberline said.

"Really? Not even...Danny?...'Zoe asked and noticed the alarmed look on the other girls face.

 _"Bingo..."_ Zoe thought mischievously.

'W-What do you mean Danny?...'Amberline asked in a stuttering tone.

"You like him..." She said almost smugly to her.

"Uh...Hello, he and I are friends..." Amberline said stubbornly.

 _"Who's she trying to fool?..."_ Zoe thought in amusement.

'Oh well, I guess it's none of my business anyway...though I'll be honest, if your really not that interested in him, can I have him? He is awfully cute and those ghost powers are way too cool...' Zoe asked playfully.

"I don't think you would be able to handle him...' Amberline said, though anyone else could sense some jealousy in her tone.

'Chill out, I was just joking..." Zoe said.

The two girls were silent, before bursting into giggles with each other.

'Seriously though? No date yet?..." Zoe asked in an incredulous tone.

"I don't NEED a date to go to prom, the only reason I am even going is to beat Paulina...' She admitted.

"You really hate that girl don't you..." Zoe said.

"You have no idea what she has put me and Sam through, not to mention Danny and the others at Casper High...I got to beat her in order to put her in her place..." She said.

"So tell me again what you get if you win this bet?...'Zoe asked.

"The absolutely right to fully control Paulina for a month straight, as if I make the orders and she has to do them..." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Promise me you'll invite me to see whatever you do to her, yesterday at work, she made me bring her every piece of shoe the store had and then made me return all of them back and then had the nerve to complain to my boss that I was _"slow"..."_ Zoe said in anger.

"You know...I am open to requests if you have any...'Amberline told her.

"Okay then...Do you think you can bane her from shopping at the mall for a while, I could use a little vacation from that brat who's there practically every day..." Zoe requested.

"Consider it done Zoe..." Ember said with a grin as she mentally added it to her list.

As the two girls continued to talk and chat, they were unaware that a pair of angry red eyes were watching them from a window.

 _"Ember..."_ Kitty thought, not liking this at all.

* * *

 _About 30 minutes ago_

Kitty had just arrived to the portal and was too concern with finding her friend, that she flew as fast as possible not even noticing that she set off the alarm.

"Now where could she be?..." Kitty muttered as she flew around Amity Park. She knew that Ember wasn't at school at this time and she certainly hope she didnd;t go to Manson or the other's houses.

She just wanted to check up on her.

Suddenly she heard a commotion down town.

'What's going on?..." Kitty thought as she saw tons of screaming people running away and she saw on the ground, Danny Phantom fighting what looked to be a three headed wolf ghost.

Kitty was careful to stay the distance away, not wanting to risk setting off his ghost sense. She examined the area and saw that Ember wasn't there with him.

Down Fido..." Danny said as he sucked the ghost wolf inside the thermos before clasping it.

'ALERT! ALERT! An entity of scale 5 ectoplasmic power is nearby..." The Spector detector shouted.

"Who could it be this time?..." Danny flew around to find the source.

Kitty's eyes widened as she realized he was probably about to look for her and she high tailed it out of there before he could find her. She was in no mood for him to start picking a fight with her. She just wanted to find Ember and talk to her.

'Kitty, what are you doing here?..." Danny appeared before her and the green biker babe cursed under her mouth.

 _'Just stay calm girl and don't say anything reckless..."_ The green haired biker babe thought as she turned to him.

"Hey Danny, just passing by..." Kitty said casually.

Technically she didn't consider Danny an enemy and she was neutral to him, but she knew that he didn't trust any of the ghosts that once fought him.

"Why are you here and where's Johnny?..." Danny said as he looked around for the biker boy.

"He's still in the ghost zone, his bike got a little banged up and he's fixing it and I was bored, so I came here..." Kitty said.

She wasn't lying at all. Johnny was fixing his bike and she was bored out of her wits.

She saw that Danny wasn't moving and still looked at her suspiciously. As if he was waiting for her to do something bad, like he didn't trust her a lot. That made Kitty frown hard, sure they fought sometimes but she did have a life outside of being an antagonist to him. Still she and to figure a way to shake him off, she didn't want to fight and risk breaking a nail tonight.

 _"Think of something...Wait, that's it...'An_ idea came to Kitty's mind in order to get him off her back without having to fight him. The ghoul merely flipped her hair and started fluttering her eyelashes at him. Danny blinked and was getting weird out by the shift in behavior.

"Anyway Danny, if your not doing anything tonight, how about coming back to the Ghost Zone with me for a latte..." Kitty said with a coquette look on her face.

Danny looked startled and flew a little away. Flashes of memories from the time she blackmailed him resurfaced and he was getting worried.

"I thought you and Johnny were still together..." Danny said in an almost panicky voice.

"Yeah but lately he's been insufferable, hitting on anything in a skirt...I think me spending time with a hot ghostly celebrity would teach him a thing or two...What do you think?...' Kitty said as she winked at him and internally smirked when he started sweating nervously.

Kitty was counting on that, while she wasn't lying and Johnny was still flirting, it hasn't reached the point where she had to make him jealous again yet. She just needed to get Danny to let her go without causing a fight and she knew he got really nervous and shy when girls start flirting with him. She was counting on that too.

 _"Not again..._ " Danny thought in a panic.

"I...Um...Look Kitty, I am in no mood to be a tool to make Johnny jealous again, now you can head back to the ghost zone willingly and we can forget this whole thing..." Danny said seriously.

"You're no fun Danny...but whatever, I'm out of here..." Kitty did a fake pout but soon found herself floating away.

"That's good..."Danny said as he decided to fly away.

He didn't consider Kitty to be evil, she was just manipulative and overbearing but he didn't think she would go too far unless provoked. He then flew away as soon as she saw out of sight. Unknown to him, Kitty slid in a nearby alley and watched him fly away.

"An award to best actress goes to Kitty...'She said in a smug tone as she managed to get him off her back.

Now onto finding Ember Mclain. However the ghostly girl soon noticed that the alley she saw hiding in was next to a house and she unintentionally looked in one of the windows to see Ember's human form with some girl who were heading to the second floor.

"What? Ember?..." Kitty turned invisible and flew up.

She soon found Ember with some blonde chick and she saw that they were in a deep conversation, talking, laughing and doing a bunch of other stuff. Kitty couldn't explain it but she suddenly started feeling a burning pit in her stomach at the sight of it all.

 _'Ember...'_ Kitty said as she observed them.

Kitty thought about the times she and Ember had just spent time together alone in her realm, gossiping, talking about their loveliness, fashion, beauty and a bunch of other stuff. They always did that together because they were best friends.

But...But...

"I guess she really is too busy today...too busy for _me_..." Kitty muttered sadly as she flew away back to the ghost zone, in no mood to talk to her right now.

* * *

 _In Elmerton_

Christopher had just arrived home to his apartment building. He lived in a small, two bedroom apartment with his mother ever since his brother Duncan moved out two years ago for college. Once there, he was greeted by his mom who was busy making dinner.

His mother was named Claire Morgan, the single mother of two sons who worked as a nurse at the local hospital. She and his dad divorced when he saw still a kid and that was the reason why they had to move to Elmerton in the first place. People said that he looked just like her, with the blonde hair and green eyes, not to mention the same smile.

"Hello dear, you are a little late..." his mother said.

"I got something to tell ya mom..." Christopher said as he began to tell the tale of his day.

He told her about what happened with Mr. Moon, about Sunset Records and so forth and the end result was his mother hugging him tightly

"Oh Christopher honey, I'm so proud of you..." Claire said.

"Thanks mom..." He said.

"We got to call your father and brother to tell them the big news, oh they will be so proud...Imagine, my son about to be sign by Sunset Records..." She said happily as she went to get the phone.

Christopher and his mother soon passed the news to his brother and dad, who as predicted, were proud and congratulated him and his mother, wanting to celebrate, made his favorite dessert to celebrate: _blueberry almond-cheese cake._

Now while his mom was busy calling up the rest of their friends and family to pass on the good news, the blonde boy soon found himself in his room, wanting to be alone. He didn't want to tell his mom what went down with Sam earlier...It was too messy.

 _"Sam..."_ Christopher sighed.

She had no idea how deep his feelings for her were. Sure he flirted with her but he was careful not to come off to strong or make her feel uncomfortable. He really liked her but she was confusing the hell out of him with her ambiguity. He tried to be patient but there was only so much a guy could handle.

He wanted to date Sam but at the same time, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or alienate her from him.

He just wished that she would answer him already, so he wouldn't keep wondering if he still had a chance. He liked her a lot but this uncertainty was killing him! He was a guy and he had feelings. Even if she rejected him, well...yeah it would hurt but at least he would be sure and try to move on but this...

Not knowing whether or not she could come to like him the way he likes her...it was too much and he just wanted an answer.

He just wanted to be sure he wasn't getting his hopes to high in case she had to dash them.

* * *

 _In Ember's realm_

The ghostly pop princess was now lying on her couch, her head still spinning from the events of today. She still couldn't believe that she actually had a chance to perform live to Richard Summers of Sunset Records and get a chance of signing with him.

"I still can't believe it, me performing for Sunset Records...and I didn't do anything ghostly at all...'She said in amazement as she laid on her couch.

It was everything she ever wanted when she was alive and she now had a real band of her own, a chance at her dream along with a growing following of fans as well. The best part was that she _earned_ all of that on her own...now all the was left was follow through. She had to win prom and this audition in order to be sure to keep her promises, to both her friends and herself.

" _Prom.._."Ember thought, it was drawing closer and closer, the days were feeling shorter but she had to suck it up.

In her first lifetime, she didn't go to the prom due to dying in September in the tragic age of 16, at the time she didn't care since she knew that it was just a dance where she would have been dateless. Not this time. This time, as Amberline Lain, she was running for prom queen and she was arguably the best choice for it.

Not that there was any argument, she was going to win and she was going to win, not because of tricks or deceit, but because everybody thought she was awesome and worthy of the title. That was what she wanted. She would win prom and give Paulina her due punishment, then she would perform with Christopher and Zoe for Mr. Summers, and make sure he still signs them and that would be it. That bit was more for closure than anything, along with helping her bandmates out. She just needed to perform honestly in front of Mr. Summers, it was the only way of knowing that she truly was capable of achieving her dream the right way, the same with the prom.

If only for just a day, which is more than what most people get anyway.

"Speaking of which..." Ember went to her closet and wanted to check on one particular outfit.

In a special safety glass she had custom made, was a very stunning strapless, dark burgundy dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was long but had a slit that showed off her of her leg and really expensive but worth it.

This was going to be her prom dress, she had spent almost two weeks with Sam and Valerie dress hunting in between their plotting but she only ground this the other say and she knew that this was the dress she was meant to wear. It was dark burgundy that would compliment Amberline's auburn hair, it showed off her figure and according to Sam and Valerie, no one would be able to take their eyes off her the moment she steps in there.

That was what she was counting on.

"Just a few more days...'Ember sighed before locking up her closet.

Suddenly her phone started vibrating, she glanced and sighed, seeing it was a text of another invitation. Some guy she didn't even know was asking her to the prom, so she ignored it since she didn't even know who had sent it. She checked her voicemail and saw about 6 new messages and decided to check them.

Surprise, surprise, they were more invitation from a bunch of desperate fan boys...

" _Hey Amberline, it's Todd from chemistry class, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me?..."_

 _"Hey Lain, if you don't have a date yet, how about going with me, Josh from the hockey team?.."_

 _"Bongeor Mademoiselle Amberline, would you be my prom date?..."_

 _"Lain, you, me and the prom...What do you say?..."_

 _"Hey Amberline, it's Jason Smith, do you want to go to the prom together?..."_

 _"Hey Amberline, it's Dash again, I was wondering if you would reconsider my offer..."_

Ember rolled her eyes and deleted the last message, before politely declining the other offers. Ever since the campaign started, she has been receiving a ton of invitations from guys to go to the prom but she didn't accept any of them. As flattering as it was having so many guys interested in her, she wasn't that interested in going with a desperate fan boy or some jerk jock who wanted to get in her pants.

If she was going to go with someone to the prom, then she at least wanted to with-

 _ **RING**_

"Huh?...'Ember glanced at her cell phone and smiled at the familiar number on the screen.

"Hey Danny..."Ember said.

" _Hey Amberline, how are you?..."_ The boy said on the other line.

"Just got home..." She said to him.

" _Me too, you will not believe the kind of night I have had._.." Danny said.

"What happened?..." Ember asked, though she knew what he was going to say.

" _Had to deal with a wild ghost wolf causing a rampage, then the detector goes off again for a scale 5 warning but turned out just to be Kitty.._." He said.

"Kitty?!..." Ember explained in alarm but retracted herself.. ."Uh, who's Kitty?..." She asked, playing dumb.

"J _ust the girlfriend of a major pain in the neck of mine...Though she's nothing that serious to worry about..._ " Danny said.

'What was she doing anyway?...'Ember asked him, trying to make it sound like she wasn't concern.

 _"It's nothing, we didn't even fight, just talked...'D_ anny said vaguely.

" _Anyway, on to more important topics...How are you feeling?_.." Danny ask with interest.

"Like I was on a roller coaster ride today...' Ember said to him.

 _"The good kind right?...'_ Danny asked.

"The great kind...' She admitted.

 _"Good, and it's gonna stay that way after you get signed and become a_ _major rock_ star..." Danny said.

"You really believe in me, don't you..."Ember said in appreciation.

 _"Well, duh...I would have to be deaf in order to not like your singing..."_ Danny said with a chuckle.

"Oh stop it..." Ember giggled at that answer.

He really could pour on the charm when he tried.

Suddenly the memory of her conversation with Zoe resurfaced in her mind.

 _Any guy your particularly interested?..." Zoe asked._

 _"Not at this time..." She said._

 _"Really? Not even...Danny?...'Zoe asked._

 _'W-What do you mean Danny?...'She asked in a stuttering tone._

 _"You like him..." She said almost smugly to her._

 _"Uh...Hello, he and I are friends..." She said stubbornly._

 _"_ _Why am I thinking about that?..."_ Ember thought as she tried to shake that thought away and continued talking with Danny on the phone.

"So enough about me, mind telling me about the wolf ghost..." Ember asked, genuinely interested in how that turned out.

Danny soon told the story and Ember found herself truly entertained by his exploit. They continued to talk and their conversation soon turned to a bunch of other subjects, between prom, upcoming plans and so forth.

" _Are you serious? ..."_ Danny asked.

"Yep, me and Zoe tried thinking of new names but nothing so far seems to fit..." She admitted.

" _You'll think of something, I know you will..."_ He said reassuringly.

" _DANIEL FENTON! GO TO BED RIGHT NOW! IT'S 11:00 ON A SCHOOL NIGHT!..."_ Another voice suddenly shrieked on the other line and Ember recognized it as Mrs. Fenton.

" _M - Mom! ?...I gotta go Amberline, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight..."_ Danny said in a quick, hesitant voice.

"Alright goodnight Danny...sweet dreams..." Ember said before hanging up and giggling a bit.

He really was something special wasn't he?

Ember glanced at her clock and realized that it was getting late, so the half ghost girl retired for the evening, her thoughts still on Danny and about what the future soon has in store for her.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Closer_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Well Kitty didn't cross paths with Sam but she did see her friend with Zoe...

 **Duel Crystal:** De nada!

 **Feurrige:** Kitty wasn't the scale three ghost, here she's a scale 5.

 **VanguardLuard** : Looks like it.

 **Kosmic:** Thank you.

 **Guest:** I know but I saw some policy and I edited my fics just in case.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	45. Closer

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 45: Closer_**

Kitty had arrived in the ghost zone about an hour , still in a depressed mood over what she had witness her best friend doing. Kitty tried to be patient but it felt like Ember was flat out _ignoring_ her in favor of those humans she had a _fake_ relationship with.

It was driving her up the wall!

"I still can't believe she didn't at least return my calls..." Kitty muttered bitterly as she continued to float aimlessly.

She soon found herself arriving at Ember's door, having unintentionally subconsciously floated there. The green haired biker babe, against her better judgement, knocked on it, on the off chance that maybe her best friend had come home.

To her luck, the door opened to reveal Ember who was wearing her purple silk bathrobe.

"Kitty?...What are you doing here?..." Ember asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the spa today but you weren't home and when I called you, you didn't pick up..." Kitty said in a controlled tone but it was obvious that she was upset.

"Sorry Kitty, I didn't even realized you called...I guess I had bad reception. .." Ember apologized.

"Well alright, so how about we go now..." Kitty suggested.

"It's late in the human world and I got an oral report tomorrow for English class, I got to get my sleep..." Ember rejected and made Kitty frown hard at that.

" _Why does it even matter? You said you were dropping in a few days..."_ Kitty thought but kept quiet.

"Anyway come on in, there is something I am just dying to tell you..." Ember said as she invited the other ghoul within her realm.

As soon as they were alone in her realm, Ember told Kitty about her music video and the opportunity with Sunset Records.

"Are you serious Ember?...'Kitty asked in a surprised tone.

"As serious as a black hole! I mean it, I'm about two weeks I'm going to perform live to Richard Summers..." Ember said in excitement.

"It's unbelievable..." Kitty said.

"Yeah it is and I owe it all to Danny..." Ember said in a fond tone, which made Kitty frown at the mention of that name and remind her of her current problem.

"But I thought you said that you were going to retire Amberline as soon as the prom was over?...'Kitty accused.

"Kitty, I know what I said but an opportunity like this only comes once in a lifetime...I know it might be foolish but I just need to perform for that guy and have him say that I'm star worthy... I just need to do this..." Ember sighed.

"It's not just for me but for Zoe and Christopher, they need this chance... says that his boss wants ALL of us to perform for him...I can't take this away from them..." Ember said.

" _Or maybe you just want to procrastinate.._." Kitty thought but restrained herself from voicing that.

She half considered talking to her about what she saw in the human world, but Ember suddenly got her attention.

"Anyway, on an unrelated topic, why were you in the human world today?..." Ember asked.

"How do you know that I was in the human world?..." Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Danny told me that he ran into you, so what's the story?..." Ember asked out of concern and curiosity.

"I was worried that you weren't answering my calls and I tried to find you..." Kitty said but tried not to show how much sadness she felt when she saw Ember with that human girl acting like best friends or something.

"I said sorry about that Kitty but be careful next time, Danny is a sweet guy but I don't want to see you get in trouble..." Ember warned her.

"In trouble with what?..." Kitty asked in an accusing tone.

"You know that Amity is still mostly anti-ghost with all of it's hunters, you're lucky that it was only Danny that came across you and not his parents or the Guys in White, they aren't as open minded or understanding as he is..." Ember said.

Kitty merely frowned with what she viewed as Ember underestimating her survival skills...Not to mention that she couldn't help but feel a wave of annoyance as Ember, YET AGAIN, had to mention Danny's name and how " _wonderful_ " he was in practically each sentence now.

"Anyway, it's almost 10:30 in human time and I got to get up early...Time to hit the hay..." Ember yawned, surprising Kitty in the process.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that her friend was acting more like an authentic human being.

Ember soon bid her goodbye before locking up her realm. Kitty remained silent but soon found herself slowing floating back home, all the while wondering just how much this whole human thing was changing Ember.

And not for the best.

* * *

 _The next day_

Sam Manson had just arrived to class and sat in her usual seat that was next to Danny and Amberline, who were still fully invested in the conversation they were having.

"Good morning..." Sam said.

"Morning Sam..." Amberline said friendly way.

"I heard about Sunset Records...congratulations..." Sam said, since she did feel happy for her.

"Thanks, I still can't believe this is happening..." Amberline said in excitement... "Me, Zoe and Christopher are still discussing band names and the type of song we will perform for Mr. Summers..." She continued.

 _"Christopher..._ " Sam thought in self-pity.

Her fight with him last night was still a fresh wound in her mind. She barely slept last night as she tried to understand her own fickleness lately. She was POSSIBLY feeling jealous of Amberline being with Danny but at the same time, she couldn't STAND the thought of Christopher suddenly not being in her life. Why was she like this?

She couldn't possibly want _BOTH_ boys could she?

 _"No...I can't be that petty...I am not that petty..."_ Sam thought almost as a mantra as she tried to control herself.

She tried to understand why she was still a hot mess about her own feelings and before she could say something, the bell rang and Mr. Lancer came in with their grades from the test they took on Tuesday.

"First, I would like to say that many of you did very well on this test and should feel proud...while some of you should consider looking for a tutor..." Mr. Lancer said as he handed the tests back.

Sam looked at her grade and was relieved to see an a 92/100. An A-. Not to shabby in her opinion.

"What did you get on the test Amberline?...' Danny asked the auburn haired girl with interest.

"Let's just say I am feeling very proud right now..." Amberline said as she showed off her grade.

Sam saw that she got the same score as she did, a 92% A.

"Wow, you got an A, that's wonderful Amberline..." Danny said happily.

"What about you?...' Amberline asked with interest.

"Not as good as yours but I'll live..." Danny said as she showed her his 85% B.

"A _"B"_ is wonderful Danny..." Amberline said as she kept flashing him a smile.

 _"Did they really forget that I'm right here?..."_ Sam thought in annoyance as they continued to congratulate each other but not even notice her.

"Uh...Guys...I got an A too.." Sam said as she showed them her test.

"Huh, oh that's great Sam..." Danny said casually, making Sam frown.

Why was it that he acted so cheery for Amberline's grade but she only got a subtle notice...especially since they got THE SAME GRADE!

"Anyway students, I hope you all prepared well for your oral reports today on 18th century novelists..." Mr. Lancer said seriously.

Sam sighed as she decided to just focus on the rest of class and her own report on Ann Eliza Bleecker and tune out the rest of the world around her.

She especially tried to tune out the look Danny was sending to Amberline when he thought no one was looking. She really, REALLY tried to tune that out.

* * *

 _A few days later_

A few days have passed and it was now Friday Night in the town known as Amity Park. Prom was exactly 7 days away. A lot of teenagers were even out with friends or spending the night with a certain attractive partner. In a grassy hilltop near a lake, two teenagers were doing a little of both.

It was Danny and Amberline and they were currently star gazing. The two had come here since Danny knew it was going to be a clear night and he was wanting to see the stars again and he had invited Amberline to come with him. So now the two teenagers were currently on a picnic blanket, having already viewed with the telescope and now were just lounging near each other as they admired the evening sky.

"What's that one called?..." Amberline asked as she pointed to a certain constellation.

" It's called Leo...It's suppose to be based on a lion..." Danny answered.

"And that one?..." She pointed to another.

"Cassiopeia...Legend states that she was a Greek queen that was so vain, she was trapped in the sky as a punishment..." Danny said, having memorized every constellation and their origins by heart.

"So Paulina has a constellation counterpart?..." Amberline joked, earning a laugh from the boy.

"I never really noticed the similarities until now..." Danny continued to laugh.

"Oh, that one looks like a weird horseshoe..." She said.

"That's called Gemini...meant to represent twins..." The boy said.

"Heh...I'm glad you talked me into this Danny, I never knew just looking at the stars could be so much fun..." The girl confessed. She wasn't lying, she had been skeptical when Danny had invited her to do this, but she found herself enjoying the activity more than she thought she would.

" Me, Tucker and Sam used to do this all of the time...it's the only other thing besides video games that we all genuinely liked at the same time..." Danny said, making her giggle.

'I can see why, it's really beautiful..." The girl admitted, admiring the dark evening sky.

'Yeah... _beautiful_..." Danny said softly but he was looking directly at Amberline, not the sky but the girl didn't notice yet.

"Really makes you feel like...there is more out there than meets the eye..." Amberline said as she turned to him.

"Yeah, and one day soon I'm gonna see it all when I become an astronaut..." Danny said.

"I don't doubt that..." Amberline said with a giggle.

"Look a shooting star!..." Danny said... "Quick, make a wish..." Danny said as he closed his eyes.

 _"I wish that this was all real..."_ Amberline thought as she noticed Danny opening his eyes.

"So what did you wish for?..." The auburn haired girl asked.

" I can't tell you because it won't come true..." Danny said playfully.

" Oh alright, but can you tell me if it does come true..." Amberline asked.

"Sure..." Danny answered as he suddenly got up and went to look at the lake. He suddenly started skipping stones.

"Want to play a round?..." Danny asked.

"Sure, why not?..." Amberline said as they both started skipping stones together.

"I got to say, the lake sure looks beautiful at night too..." She admitted.

"Why don't we get a better view?..." Danny hinted.

"What are you suggesting?..." Amberline asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny suddenly transformed into his ghost half and sent her a smirk.

"Feel like taking a birds eye view? Maybe see where the night takes us...' Danny asked.

"I guess I could..." Amberline said.

"Whoa..." She yelped when Danny suddenly picked her up bridal style, and for some reason she was giggling uncontrollably at being swept off her feet... " Danny, careful..." She said in between her giggles.

"All aboard Air Phantom..." He joked as he took off, carrying the auburn haired girl in his arms.

"Ember smiled as she looked at the ground below, the lake was very breathtaking at this height, as well the nearby trees and mountains. It really looked majestic like this.

 _"I wonder why I never took the time to just fly around here before._.." Ember thought as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck as he continued to fly her around, showing her a grand tour in the air.

"This is nice.." She said to herself but Danny heard her.

"Want to get a closer look?..." He asked.

"Duh..." She answered.

Danny flew them closer to the water and Amberline, playful dipped her hand as they continued to fly and even splashed Danny a bit.

"Hey careful..." Danny said, but was smiling all the same.

"Sorry, couldn't resist..." The girl continued to giggle.

"Oh really..." Danny said as he used his free hand to splash a little on her but was careful not to drop her in.

"Hey! That's cold!..." She yelped.

" You started it..." Danny said playfully.

"Killjoy..." She said jokingly as the two continued to splash each other a bit before they went to glide above the water as she held onto the ghost boy she has become so close to.

"Come on..." Danny said as he flew a little higher.

They were soon in the clouds, and a flock of birds passed by, they were startled by seeing them but Amberline was just admiring the sights.

"Good thing I wore a jacket, it's cold up here..." Amberline said as she playfully touched a nearby cloud, her hand getting moist by it.

"Don't worry, my arms are pretty warm..." Danny said as he kept them wrapped around her.

As Amberline continued to admire her surroundings, Danny was continuing to admire _her,_ especially how she looked in the moonlight.

" _I don't think she even realizes just how beautiful she is._.." Danny thought as his heart started thumping a bit as he continued to hold her as they flew.

Amberline really is beautiful, not just in her looks but her personality as well. She was intelligent, vivacious, charming, he liked her sense of humor and so much more about her that he was secretly come to adore as he got to know her.

She truly was one of a kind.

* * *

 _Later_

The two teenagers soon landed back on the ground, with Danny turning back to his human form.

"Thank you for riding Air Phantom, we hope you enjoyed your flight..." Danny said playfully.

"A little breezy but I won't complain..." Amberline said with a shrug... ."Thanks again Danny, that was nice..." She said to the ghost boy.

"Anytime..." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The two were quiet for a moment, both distracted by their own thoughts.

" _This is nice.."_ She thought, though her stomach churned a bit as knowing that in about a few days at most, it would be over.

" _She's so cute..."_ Danny thought in an fit of infatuation.

"Let's go sit down..." Amberline suggested as she went back to the picnic blanket, with Danny following her.

"Y-Yeah..." Danny said, feeling a little nervous but trying to control himself as he found himself so close to her again.

" _Come on Fenton, say something...don't wimp out.._."Danny thought stubbornly as he tried to man up.

"So, how's the new song coming along?..." Danny asked, and mentally smacked himself since that was not the question he wanted to ask her.

"I managed to finish it today, tomorrow I'm gonna rehearse it with the band..." She said.

"I can't wait to hear it...I know that it will be amazing..." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny..." Amberline said smiling at him.

Danny, fighting against his nervousness and his brain, decided it was time to get a little bolder here.

" _It really such a beautif-...Huh?..."_ Ember's thoughts stopped and she noticed that Danny was suddenly a lot closer now that he was before, and she suddenly noticed his hand was on hers.

" _What is he doing?..."_ Amberline thought as she felt her cheeks become redder.

She suddenly found herself looking into his blue eyes...and she couldn't felt but find them so hypnotic, especially with the moon above making him look so...so...

 _"Danny.."_ Ember thought as she felt a strange sensation in her heart as she continued to stare at him.

"I really am proud of you Amberline, I knew during the first time I heard you sing, that you would be destined for something great..." Danny said in a soft voice as he was now face to face with her.

"I...I appreciate your faith in me Danny..." Amberline said, though her face was burning red by his closeness right now...and how those words made her feel.

"I always will..." Danny said in the same, soft tone of voice that made Ember's inside get all soft and warm too.

Danny leaned in closer and Amberline, realizing what might go down, suddenly got up, almost in a panic.

"Oh man...I think I dropped my cell phone over by the lake, I'll go get it..." She said quickly as she went there and pretended to pick something up, all the while trying to control her heart rate.

' _What was that about? Was he...was he really about to..._ " Amberline was in a frazzled state right now.

"Did you find your phone?..." Danny asked from over the blanket.

"Yeah...Yeah...I found it..." She lied as she tried to calm herself down.

 _"Maybe I came on too strong...Darn it! Don't screw this up Fenton!..."_ Danny thought as he mentally beat himself up for getting too bold and now Amberline looked uncomfortable.

"Uh...Amberline..." Danny started.

"Yeah..." The girl said.

"Are you having a good time?..." Danny asked.

"Why yes, I am..." Amberline said.

"That's good...I...I'm having a good time too...Glad to know that Danny Phantom hasn't disappointed you..." Danny said but felt so stupid, practically rambling right now.

"Why did you do that?..." Amberline suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do what?..." Danny asked.

"Refer to your ghost form like that..." She clarified.

"I don't know...I guess...because I just wanted to give up a fun night, which is why I took you on that flight..." He confessed, feeling so awkward right now.

'While the flight was nice Danny, I do enjoy just spending time with you here just stargazing..." She said to him.

"I'm glad to hear that...So you don't mind spending a night just with plain old Danny Fenton..." He said to himself.

"Danny, there is nothing plain about you and why are you talking like your human and ghost half are separate... you are still the same guy whether you have black hair or white hair..." She said honestly.

She didn't see Danny's ghost half as another person, he was still Danny in each form, just with different colors.

"A lot of people don't seem to realize that, they mostly think my ghost half in the real thing and my human form is just a gig or the other way around..." Danny confessed, he didn't even tell Sam or Tucker how such a thing had bothered him, having people see him in such a divided way.

"They always seem to prefer to choose Phantom over Fenton..." He said in a sad way.

"Then they are morons because there is nothing to choose...Danny, I know for a fact that your ghost half isn't some kind of hobby or part time job, it's still you but with different colors...Example, if I dyed my hair blonde and got color contacts, would that make me a different person.?.." Amberline asked.

"Of course not.." Danny said.

"Than it's basically the same thing for you...Heck, don't you sometimes use your powers in your human form either way?..." She asked and Danny nodded.

"So Phantom or Fenton doesn't matter to me, you're still Danny and that's who I like..." She said, earning a big smile from the boy.

There was the wit and perspective that he has come to admire. She truly had such a way with words.

"You're amazing, you know that right..." Danny said as he felt his heart thumping again.

"Well...Yes..." She said, making Danny laugh a bit.

"I'm serious though, you're not like other people Amberline and that's what I like about you..." Danny said as found himself taking a step closer to her.

"Thank you...I've kind of been thinking the same about you Danny..."Amberline said, making Danny smile at her.

The two teenagers just continued to smile at each other, not saying anything for a while. Before Danny chose to continue.

"You know, when I first got my powers, I would have given anything to go back to being like everyone else...to be normal..." Danny admitted.

"Normal is overrated in my opinion...not to mention it's a matter of opinion the way I see it..." Amberline said.

"You're not normal Danny...and neither am I...or Sam or your sister Jazz...Not everybody can sing like I do...You don't see normal people go to such lengths to protect people like you do. And you don't see a lot of people be as hardcore and passionate about their ideals like Sam is and, I mean this in the nicest possible way...You're sister is too brainy to be considered normal too...but I pick people like that over the run of the mill, average joe's every time..." Amberline said with a smirk.

"You really have an interesting way to put things in perspective..." Danny commented with a chuckle... ."But I think you forgot some details..."

"Like what?..."She asked.

"You are way too intelligent, talented, bold and strong to ever be considered normal..." Danny said softly, earning a blush from the girl.

"Danny..." She said in a stunned voice.

 **"** Amberline, I mean it...You are, without a doubt, the most incredible person that I have ever known..." Danny said in a sincere tone.

"Really?..." Amberline asked.

"Yes...Amberline... I think you are amazing, you're intelligent, talented...and...beautiful..." Danny said as he looked in her eyes.

"Danny...'Amberline said softly, unable to believe that he was actually saying this.

"When I'm with you...I fell like...I'm with someone who finally understand me, someone I can trust...and I don't feel alone..." Danny confessed.

Amberline was smiling, until she registered that he said...

"Trust?..."Ember thought, before she felt some sadness of the reality.

"Sometimes your better off not trusting people..." She said in a bitter tone.

"What do you mean?..." Danny asked, surprised by her change of tune.

"That way you can't get hurt..." She said looking down.

"Hurt?..." Danny thought as realization finally dawned on his face.

Someone had hurt Amberline in the past...badly.

"Amberline...I would never EVER hurt you..." Danny said emphatically.

"And I don't want to hurt you Danny..." She admitted.

"I want to help you...but I need you to trust me and tell me what happened that made you feel this way..." Danny said in an almost pleading kind of way.

"Please, Amberline, if something is wrong, you know you can tell me right..." Danny said.

For a long time, he could sense that she was hiding something...something that made her vulnerable and he just wanted to let her know that when she was ready, she could tell him, so that he could help her.

 _"He really does care_..." Ember thought as she wanted to resist, but looking into his blue eyes, filled with genuine concern for her...she couldn't deny him, not when all he ever done for her was be a kind friend.

"When I was al-...AT my old school... no one liked me..." She said, thankful that he didn't notice her near slipup.

"Really?..." Danny asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, I was always picked last for everything...I didn't have any friends and there was this really mean girl named Alexandria who was an even worse version of Paulina. She always insulted me, played pranks on her and made my life a living hell...Even now I don't know why she seem to hate me so much..." She said, vulnerability clear in her voice.

"Didn't anyone help you?..." Danny asked but was horrified when she shook her head.

"No, the teachers didn't care since Alexandria was the richest girl in school...and everyone just did what she wanted..." She said and started choking up a bit, unable to believe it.

Even after 30 years of acceptance, such memories could still cause her pain.

"What about your parents?..."Danny asked and saw her face frown.

"Let's just say my parents weren't exactly good with that kind of stuff. .." She confessed.

In her old life, her parents were to preoccupied with their own silly lives to notice her suffering.

"So you really didn't have anyone at all, no one you cared about?..." Danny asked, not liking this at all.

"I had my sister but. .." Ember closed her mouth, realizing what she just let slip and cursing herself for it.

"Had? Oh man! I'm so sorry Amberline..." Danny said sadly.

Ember was confused by this response, until she realized he must be under the impression that her sister was the one who was suppose to be dead. She had to fix this mess.

"No, you got the wrong idea..I just haven't seen my sister in a really long time.." She said and hoped Danny wouldn't ask for more details.

No such luck...

"What happened?..." Danny asked.

"It's complicated..." She answered and thankfully Danny decided to drop the issue since she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Anything else..." Danny asked, wanting to make sure she let it all out and off her chest.

"I was in love once...or I thought I was..." Amberline said.

Danny tried to wipe his jealousy in a quick emotional vacuum and just continue listening to her as she finally told him what she had locked up inside.

"His name was David Parker... He was the most popular guy at school and all of the girls were madly in love with him...One day, he asked me out to the movies and I was so excited since I was crushing hard on him for two years but..." She paused, bad memories starting to hurt but Danny just kept giving her those eyes.

"What happened?..." Danny asked in a gentle voice.

"He never showed up for the movies. ..turns out it was just a joke and I was the punchline!..." She said in anger and sadness.

"He WHAT?!..." Danny exclaimed in disbelief and outrage.

"Yes, David was the on-off boyfriend of Alexandria and it was just a gag. ..I was so sad and humiliated that I ran home and cried myself to sleep and it was so bad since that night I..." Ember had been so emotional distraught that she was pouring everything out to Danny, only to stop once she realized that she was about to tell him how she _died._

She couldn't tell him that.

"Anyway, after that horrible night...I vowed that I would never be that weak girl ever again so I. ..changed...I vowed that I would never let anyone treat me that way again, I was going to make people respect me, one way or the other..." She said.

That was the edited, censored version of what went on after her death and her practically transformation for Amberline Mclain to Ember Mclain.

She could never forget that night.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _A young woman slowly opened her eyes, her head smarting and she was confused and in a daze._

 _"What happened?.." She muttered to herself as she got up, still unaware of what has happened._

 _She opened her eyes and was stunned to see that she seemed to be on some kind of rock that was floating?!_

 _'What?..." She jumped into the air but to her surprise, she took a while before getting down._

 _'What's going on? Where am I?...Hello?..."Amberline said as she explored her surroundings and was terrified._

 _The sky was green and here were floating doors and rocks everywhere. It looked so weird, like something out of a nightmare._

 _"Where am I?..." She said, as she landed on the ground, but to her horror, what look to be skeletons suddenly emerged from the ground, about to reach her._

 _ **"AHHH!**..." She screamed as she jumped but soon found herself floating in the air but at least away from those skeletons._

 _"What's going on here?..." She yelled, this was all like some bad dream._

 _"Looks like we got a new arrival..." She heard and screamed when she saw what looked to be a man in all white, and a skull face._

 _'W-Who are you?..." She asked in fear._

 _"The name is Walker, the warden of these here parts and if you want to stay out of trouble, you best start listening..." He said in a menacing tone._

 _"Alright, so you are a new addition to the ghost zone, so you have the right to use any of the unused doors to create your own realm, you and all other residents are forbidden of harboring real world items since that contraband and all ghosts are forbidden to fight on Christmas as part of the Christmas truce, this here is a mini rule book, I suggest reading it or else we'll have a problem..."The strange man said as he handed her a rile book._

 _'Wait? What are you talking about?! Ghost Zone? New addition?..." She asked flabbergasted._

 _"I know this is a shock but all new ghosts have to let it sink in soon enough..." The guy said._

 _'Ghost? I'm not a ghost?! I'm alive..." She said, only for her to notice her hands._

 _Somehow they were white instead of the human skin tone she has always had._

 _"What the-..."She said as she stared at her hands._

 _"Take another look girl.." The man suddenly produced a mirror._

 _The girl screamed at what she saw. Her blue eyes were suddenly green, her skin was all chalky white and her auburn hair was now blue and was on FIRE!_

 _W-What? But I...I can't be a ghost...to be a ghost you have to be dead and-..."She paused as realization dawn on her face._

 _She was dead._

 _Suddenly memories of tears, flames and a house burning down and a young woman screams echoed in her mind...her own screams!_

 _"I'm dead..." She whispered in disbelief._

 _"My condolences girl but it'_ _s a part of life around here...so to speak...Anyway, here's the book and as long as you follow the rules, we won't have a problem..." The guy said as he suddenly left, leaving the distraught girl all alone._

 _All the while, her predicament was repeating in her mind but she still couldn't believe it._

 _"I'm dead..." She said as she felt tears fall from her eyes...but they were not tears of sorrow._

 _They were tears of RAGE._

 _" **NO!**..." She screamed as she suddenly felt her new fire hair raise a few feet but she didn't care. She was furious._

 _This was not fair! She was only 16 and too young to die, and now she would never be able to fulfil her dream of becoming a rock star._

 _"David...Mom...Dad...Alexandria...This is all their fault!...' She shouted as she suddenly found herself trying to beat a nearby dead tree but to her surprise , she suddenly noticed what looked to be an electric guitar in her hand and it sent a blast the moment she touched it, eradicating the dead tree on the spot._

 _She didn't care, she was beyond angry now._

 _She was dead, her dream was out of her reach and she would never see her little sister Amy again, or her parents or..._

 _"Wait...I won't have to listen to my parents now...I won't have to go back to Casper High and deal with Alexandria and those other jerks..." She considered._

 _That was a benefit but she was still enraged over the fact that she couldn't get her payback or become famous._

 _'Wait? No...I have a guitar...maybe there is still a way I can keep my dream alive...Maybe I could find a way back to Amity Park..." She considered._

 _Maybe there was a way out of this ghost world, she just had to find it. She knew that she will!_

 _And when that happens, Davis, Alexandria and her parents, along with all the other monsters who abused, ignored and mistreated her would pay dearly._

" _I'll be back...and I won't be that weak girl anymore...For now on things are going to go my way I'll make sure of it..." Amberline said in fury as she gripped her new guitar and could feel the power course through her veins._

 _She would no longer be weak and stepped on, she would demand respect and those who didn't give it to her would pay. She would become famous, she would have everyone CHANTING her name!_

 _Suddenly, the infuriated new female ghost bumped into someone, a tall, hulking ghost with a weird head._

 _"Watch it..." He said rudely._

 _"You watch it!..." She said to him._

 _"Who the heck are you suppose to be?..." Some rude ghost asked after being bumped into her._

 _"My name...is Ember, Ember Mclain..." She said to him._

 _"Well Amber, I don't take well to rude girls..." He said as he cracked his knuckles, making it obvious he was going to attack her and expecting her to cower._

 _She did NOT cower, she just sent him a look that could have killed him if he wasn't already a ghost._

 _"MY NAME IS EMBER AND YOU WILL REMEMBER THAT NAME...' She said darkly as she then descended on the hostile ghost and started fighting him._

 _After a few moments and some scraps, Ember emerged victorious as the stupid ghost was smarting over his defeat._

 _'You will ALL remember my name..." She said darkly as she left to search the rest of the Ghost Zone, her new home._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Ember shook away the memory of her first day in the ghost zone. She made it her effort to make sure that the other ghosts knew not to cross her and she eventually got the reputation of being one of the most "must avoid" ghosts in the zone and she had liked it.

She finally had people respecting her but she still longed to go back to the human world to complete her mission. She wanted to make sure that no one ever forgot her ever again.

"I'm so sorry Amberline...' Danny said sadly as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in a hug.

He couldn't believe the kind of suffering she went through but it explained why she had been so abrasive when they first met. He still didn't understand how any one could treat such a sweet, caring girl in such a cruel way.

"There's nothing that can be done about it..." She said as she stayed in his arms.

"I wish I could have been there, I would have helped you..." Danny said as he held her tighter, wanting to make all those bad times go away.

"Maybe..." She said as she continued to be in his embrace.

Ember still couldn't believe it. She never told anyone, even Kitty about her first life and her suffering but she told Danny who was now holding her as he tried to comfort her. He was holding her tight in his arms as he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

 **"** Danny, can you please keep this between us..." She requested.

"I promise that I won't say a word but you shouldn't have gone through that, you didn't deserve it..." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"It's all in the past, it doesn't matter now...at least now I'm a somebody..." She said suddenly.

Suddenly the expression on Danny's face went from sad to furious in a second flat.

"Yes it does matter! You didn't deserve to be treated like that!..." Danny was shouting now.

"D-Danny..." Amberline stuttered at how angry he has become.

"That David better hope I never come across him, because if I do, I'll knock his lights out for how he treated you, along with that bitch Alexandria!..." Danny was practically growling at this point, his face red in fury.

"Do you mean it?..." She said in disbelief.

Even back when she regularly fought him, she has never seen him look or sound so angry. Not to mention that this was the first time she has ever heard him threatened to physically attack a _human!_

"Yes I do, Amberline I care about you and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again..." Danny vowed as he held her hands tight in his.

Ember was stunned but she knew that he meant every word he said. She has never told anyone about her past but she told him, and to see just how angry he got because someone had been cruel to her and to have him vowing to protect her, it spoke volumes to how much he really did care about her.

" Oh Danny..." She found herself hugging him tightly, snuggling to his chest as she felt such a weight she didn't know she was carrying be lifted from her shoulders.

She felt so happy being so close to him, she didn't want to leave his arms. She didn't want to leave him or Amity Park. As horrible as her first life was, this new one was better. For the first time ever, she finally had genuine respect as Amberline, along with friends, popularity, a real chance at her dream and a guy that she-

 _"I don't want to leave him..."_ She thought as he continued to embrace her. Danny moved to look straight in her eyes as he cup her face with his hands.

"You won't ever go through something like that ever again...not while I'm here..." Danny said seriously.

"I trust you Danny..." She said in a sincere tone as she continued to lock gazes with him.

"I trust you too..." He said softly.

They continued to stare in each other's eyes, blue met blue and both of their hearts were racing being so close. Suddenly Danny leaned forward again and Ember realized where this might be heading but she didn't move. Not this time. She wanted this. Danny got closer and Amberline just stood there as she closed her eyes and just waited until-

Suddenly a bright light startled then, just when Danny only inches away from meeting her lips.

"What the heck?!..," Amberline loudly complained and looked up to see several news helicopters.

"DANNY! CAN WE HAVE A WORD?..," One of the reporters shouted.

"ISN'T THAT AMBERLINE LAIN?..." Another shouted.

"ARE YOU BOTH ON A DATE?!..." A third reporter shouted and soon the questions became wilder and more outlandish.

" Can't you people get a life?!..." Danny shouted angrily as he transformed and picked Amberline bridal style and started to fly away to safety.

* * *

Danny eventually managed to shake off the reporters by becoming invisible and discreetly slid into a nearby park. He then became visible again and set Amberline down.

"The nerve of those guys..." Danny muttered in annoyance.

"A downside to fame, I guess..." Amberline sighed, before she became quiet.

 _"Were we really about to...to..."_ She really couldn't believe what Danny tried to do..it looked like he was going to _**kiss**_ her! And she allowed him to do it too.

"Anyway, it's getting late, my curfew is in 10 minutes..." Danny sighed as he looked upset.

"You better get going..." She said.

"Before I go...there is something I have been meaning to ask you Amberline...for a while to be honest. .." He said as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?..." She asked.

"Well, you know that prom is in a week, right..." He started.

"Duh, why?..." She asked.

"Has anyone asked you yet?..." He started to look nervous.

"A couple of guys asked me but I have no agree to any of them..." She answered.

"I see..." Danny started.

"You know, Mr. Lancer requested that I go since all the donations the students make will be given to charity and he thinks I might be able to get bigger donations..."Danny said.

"Bummer Danny..I know you said that you didn't want to go..." She said.

"I just said that I didn't want to go with a fan girl but...if it was someone I liked, I'd be okay with it..." He was looking at the ground now.

"So who's the lucky lady?..." She asked, trying not to show any jealousy.

"Well...you...if your interested..." Danny said, blushing beat red.

"What? You're asking me to the prom?..." Amberline asked in disbelief.

"Well...yeah...so what do you say? Will you go with me to the prom?..." Danny asked, anticipation and nervousness eating him up.

Ember was silent, unable to believe this was happening. However she soon found herself smiling widely and nodding fast.

"I'd love too..." She said happily.

 _"I can't believe that he asked me.."_ The girl thought, feeling such a strange sense of happiness.

" _SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! ALL RIGHT! ..."_ Danny tried to control his excitement and just sent her a cool smile.

"Wonderful! I'll pick you up at 6 and I am pretty sure I can get Tucker to hook me up with a limo at short notice..." Danny said to her.

"I can hardly wait..." She said as she flashed him that pretty smile that he loved so much.

Suddenly they heard the nearby clock tower strike ten.

"Oh man, I gotta get going. .." Danny said as he plucked a nearby flower and handed to Amberline.

"Yeah, don't want to see you get grounded for prom night..." She said with a chuckle.

"I'll call you later, goodnight..." Danny said as he quickly kissed her on the cheek before flying away.

Ember was stunned and her eyes was wide at what he just did. Sure they almost kissed tonight and she has kissed _him_ on the cheeks a few times but. .but...but...

' _He kissed me..."_ Ember thought as her cheeks became flushed once again that night.

She soon looked up to see Danny waving at her. She waved back, even as he flew out of her sight. She continued to stare in that direction, hugging the flower he gave her as she did so..

"Danny...I can't believe... _ **YES!..."**_ Amberline shouted as she suddenly transformed into her ghost form and started doing somersaults in the air, cheering in happiness.

"I can't believe this... I never would have imagined but I love this!..." Ember shouted as she continued to fly to her hearts content, her body barely containing the sheer joy she was experiencing.

She couldn't believe that Danny just asked her out. He was going to be her prom date! She just couldn't believe it.

"Danny, I think I. ...I think I might actually..." Ember was now giggling as a school girl as she just floated in the air, continuing to admire the little flower he had given her and as she finally came to accept a fact about her that she has been denying up to this point. She liked Danny even more than she realized. She knew now that she didn't just like him.

She loved him.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Impulse and stubborness**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** and **Feurrige :** Yeah Sam made a mess with Christopher, that much is true, but the story is not yet over.

 **Kosmic:** Don't worry, it was no trouble at all.

 **Guest:** Glad you enjoyed it and as for Danny and Kitty, as shown in chapter 44, he didn't attack her but was just suspicious.

 **Dannyandember:** Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Mr. VEGEROTT23 :** Thank you.

 **Wiseguy2415** : She's trying but she's still confused.

 **LAVO** : I guess we will just wait for the next few chapter.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	46. Impulse and stubbornness

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 46: Impulse and stubbornness_**

Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom was in positively high spirits...so high that he was literally about 10,000 feet in the air, away from pesky fans and news helicopters. He was just flying to his hearts content, even doing back flips in the air as the following thoughts went through his young mind.

"She said yes! _**WOOHOO!..."**_ Danny shouted as he did another back flip, feeling happier than he could remember being in months.

He asked Amberline to go with him to the prom and she said YES! Not only that but he had tried to kiss her and had in not been for that stupid paparazzi, he would have and he knew that she was letting him! Amberline was going to _let_ him kiss her! He knew it from the way she looked to him and closed her eyes, waiting patiently. He had been so close and if it wasn't for those vultures...

Anyway, at the very least he managed to ask her, she said yes and now he was positively giddy to say the least.

 _"She said yes! She said yes! SHE SAID YES!_..." Danny thought in excitement as he was over the moon.

Amberline was so beautiful, smart, fun, pretty, charming, cute, pretty, cool, pretty, strong, funny, pretty, awesome, sweet, pretty and as well as the most talented girl he has ever know... Did he mention that she was pretty?

Not only that but she was going to be his prom date and maybe something MORE!

He really wanted to be more than just friends with her, now more than ever.

"Amberline...Oh I can't get her out of my mind and I sure as heck don't want to..." Danny chuckled feeling so many butterflies in his tummy at the mere thought of her.

She was simply amazing, he knew that he liked her a lot...what was not to like?!

No, he knew that he didn't just like her, it was more than that and has been for a while. What he felt for her was something a lot deeper, maybe even deeper than what he felt so Sam so long ago. And he was certain she felt it to, or at the very least he hoped that she did.

"I think I might be falling in love with her..." Danny said as he continued to fly around as he thought about his beautiful prom date.

Oh, he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

 _In Ember's realm_

The blazing blue haired ghostly diva appeared in her realm. She had a wide grin on her face and she looked like she was jumping in place until.

 _ **"YAHOO!..."**_ Ember shouted and she started doing some back flips and landed on her bed, giggling and squeezing in excitement.

"I can't believe it, he asked me out!..." Ember screamed into her pillow, feeling totally over the moon and her heart racing at the mere thought of it.

"Oh Danny..." Ember swooned and felt as giddy and giggly as a school girl.

She felt her ectoplasm rush to her cheeks and her smile was beginning to cramp a bit but she didn't care. She could not remember the last time she was this excited about a guy and not just any guy either.

Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom A.K.A. the nicest, cutest, sweetest, funniest, dreamiest, most wonderful guy in both the earth and ghost zone had asked her to prom and she couldn't be happier Not only that but they almost kissed tonight, she knew it and had it not been for those pesky reporters, they would have. She wanted to kiss him too, now more than ever. Not only that, she didn't want to be just friends anymore with him either, she had outgrown that a while back and she knew it.

Danny was absolutely wonderful in every possible way. He was so handsome, she loved his adorable baby blue eyes and liked his glowing green ones just as much, he had the cutest smile that she always wanted to see directed at her. Not only that was be was pretty strong and it showed, he might not be overly muscular like the jocks but he wasn't a wimp. Throw in the fact that he was the nicest, funnest and most lovable guy ever and she had the best guy she has ever known.

One that Ember wanted to have all for herself.

* * *

Kitty was on her way over to Ember's realm, she had to talk to her. With prom being only a week away as well as her audition, Kitty hasn't even spoken to her since she was either busy studying, working on her campaign, rehearsing with her band or flirting with Danny. Well Kitty was losing her patience, she resolved to talk to Ember about it now.

"She' better be home..."Kitty muttered as she continued flying in the direction of her friends realm.

It was one thing to try and be patient but Kitty was getting sick of being blown off all of the time now. This week was killing her!

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Wednesday_

 _Two days ago_

 _Kitty had arrived to Ember's realm to see if she wanted to go to the salon and get their hair done since they made it a tradition to do every three weeks. However once she made it to her realm, it was locked. Grumbling, Kitty picked up her cell phone and started calling her cell number._

 _Ember didn't pick up the first time._

 _She dialed again and after a while, she finally got an answer._

 _"Hello..." The voice of Ember answered._

 _"Hey Ember, I know it's already 4 and you know it's salon day..." Kitty said with a weak, hopeful smile into the phone._

 _"Sorry Kitty but I can't talk,I got band rehearsal... You go on ahead without me, I'm gonna be here all afternoon..." She answered._

 _"Really?..." Kitty asked._

 _'Hey Amberline come on, practice makes perfect after all…" A male voice which probably belong to the drummer who's name Kitty could not recall shouted in the background._

 _"One moment Christopher..." She heard Ember say before returning to their conversation._

 _"Sorry Kitty but this is a really important deal and I got to be up to game, another time okay?..." Ember asked though since Ember was on the phone, she didn't see just how angry Kitty's face was becoming._

 _"Fine...Another time..." Kitty said before hanging up._

 _Her grip was tightening on her cell phone and it was only her sheer willpower that she didn't crush in her in her fist. Muttering under her breath, she left the area to head to the salon, though the beauty treatment did little to soften her mood._

* * *

 _Thursday_

 _Yesterday_

 _Kitty was wearing her swimsuit underneath her biker wear. It was a great day at the Tropical realm where it was all sun and beaches and it was where every ghost went when they wanted fun in the sun. She knew that it was a rainy day in the human world and she knew that Ember was likely getting out of school now and would enjoy the change in climate._

 _"There is just no one she would pass up the chance to tan in the sun..." Kitty thought deviously as she packed her sun screen all prepared._

 _She was ready and now all that was left was inviting Ember along. She picked up her cell phone and started calling her best friend._

 _"Hello..." Ember answered._

 _"Hey Ember, it's Kitty what's up?..." Kitty asked, trying to sound cheery._

 _"Hey Kitty..." Ember answered._

 _"Well, I was thinking of heading over to the tropical realm, and I wanted you to come...Come on, it'll be fun, the sun, surf and Pina coladas sure as heck a cure after a dreary day at school..." Kitty said, trying to make her buy it._

 _"I can't go today Kitty..." Ember answered._

 _'What? Why?..." Kitty asked in dismay._

 _"I already told you that Thursdays is when I regroup with Sam and Val to discuss my strategies for winning prom queen..." Ember answered._

 _"Oh...Oh yeah..." Kitty deflated at being reminded that._

 _"Amberline come on, the school reporter says he wants a quote for you in the newspaper..." She could hear the voice of the goth girl in the background._

 _It made Kitty squeeze her phone a little tighter._

 _"On my way Sam..." I got to go Kitty..." Ember said before hanging up._

 _All the while Kitty was gripping her phone even tightener as she felt a searing heat at the pit of her stomach._

 _"Ember..." Kitty muttered before sighing and went home in defeat._

 _She wasn't in a beach mood now anymore._

* * *

 _Friday at noon_

 _Today_

 _Kitty was in her realm and immediately tried to call Ember. She was likely at the human world but she heard that it was suppose to be a half day which meant she would have most of the afternoon off. Kitty immediately dialed._

 _"Hello..." Ember answered._

 _"Hey Ember, it's Kitty..."Kitty asked, wanting to see if Ember was free for lunch right now at Bone's diner._

 _She needed at least some kind of bonding with her best friend!_

 _"Sorry Kitty, but I can't talk right now..." Ember said in a hush-hush tone._

 _"Why not?..." Kitty answered confused._

 _"Who are you talking to Amberline?..." She heard a male voice in the background...one that she knew belonged to Danny._

 _"Just someone from back home..." She could hear that rushed, almost panicky tone of Ember as well._

 _"Ember..." Kitty thought and was starting to frown._

 _"Well alright but the movies is starting any moment…" She could hear Danny's voice answer in the background and Kitty found herself frowning harder and harder at their background conversation._

 _"Oh, so THAT'S why..." Kitty thought in annoyance as she kept listening, her hand holding the phone tighter as she listened. Ember was clearly on a date with Danny at the movies._

 _"I know...In fact I'll take this in the lobby...be back in a flash..." She could hear Ember say in a fake cherry tone._

 _Kitty waited a few moments before Ember started talking to her again._

 _"Alright Kitty, what do you need? Danny and I are at the movies and it's starting soon, so what do you need?..." Ember asked in a completely casual tone._

 _It made Kitty feel like someone just punched her in the gut._

 _"Never mind...just forget it...Later Ember..." Kitty said hanging up, her phone still held tight in her fist._

 _She felt so angry and yet so fast that all that seemed to be on Ember's mind was the human world, her new band and most especially Danny._

 _"Ember..." Kitty thought feeling so raw at this point!_

 _All she did was spend every waking free moment she had in the human world with her human friends and Danny! She only ever came back to her realm to do her homework and then sleep! All that mattered to her now was school, Danny, the goth girl, her band and winning that silly bet of hers!_

 ** _Just what was Kitty to her anymore?!_**

 _Kitty was so angry that her grip on her phone tightened harder and harder until-_

 ** _CRACK!_**

 _Kitty now saw the remains of her cell phone on the ground, crushed but she didn't even care at this point._

 _"Ember..." Kitty thought as she felt a tear fall from her eye before she was replaced with a hardened glare._

 _She was angry now...very angry but sad as well._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

So now Kitty, after spending a lot of time sulking, was now on her way to Ember's realm to finally talk about her behavior.

"I know she said that she'd quit after the audition but I can only take so much..." Kitty muttered as she finally made it to Ember's realm.

She knocked on her door but no answer, she noticed that it wasn't locked and came inside. Once there, her jaw dropped at what she was seeing. She saw Ember Mclain, reigning queen of rock and pop of the Ghost zone, jumping up and down on her bed, laughing her head off and shouting loud.

"Yes!...Yes!...Yes!..." Ember kept shouting as she jumped up and down, her eyes were closed, totally oblivious to the fact that she had an audience.

"Ember?!..." Kitty exclaimed, wondering what the heck that got into her.

"Kitty! Oh man! You'll never believe it..." Ember shouted as she did a back flip of the bed, landing perfectly in front of the green haired ghoul, obviously excited.

"Oh Kitty, I had the most wonderful evening..." Ember said as she was suddenly hugging her off all things.

"Ember, what has gotten into you?!..." Kitty asked, completely bewildered by her demeanor.

Since when does Ember give hugs?!

"You'll never guess what happened tonight..." Ember was giggling now and it was weird in Kitty out tremendously.

"Danny asked me to the prom..." Ember said.

"What?!..." Kitty exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know! I still can't believe it..." Ember said in total glee.

"Ember..." Kitty started but Ember started talking again.

"Me and Danny are going to prom together and we may even be crowned king and queen together! Oh, it's like a dream!..." Ember gushed in excitement.

All the while Kitty was completely worried and unnerved by what she was witnessing. This didn't look good.

"Ember, I think your forgetting about something..." Kitty said, only to be ignored as her best friend seemed to be lost in a daydream.

"I can't stop thinking about Danny! He's really a sweetheart..." Ember giggled as she was now literally floating on air and Kitty stood on the ground impatiently.

"Ember! I'm trying to talk to you!..Get down here." Kitty said, trying to snap her out of her goofy trance long enough to talk.

"Now listen Ember, Danny is-...

"The guy of my dreams..." Ember gleefully interjected as she was still bouncing in place.

"Not exact-..."Kitty was cut off by Ember once again and Kitty was losing her patience now.

"The cutest guy ever!..." Ember twirled in place, still drunk on happiness to notice Kitty's distress.

"No! Ember! Please listen to me! Danny is-..." Kitty bellowed but she was ignored once more.

"The cutest, sweetest, coolest, most wonderful guy who ever -..." Ember was suddenly brought out of her happy haze when Kitty grabbed her arms and forced her to look face to face.

 _ **"HE'S** **FAKE!..."**_ Kitty shouted into her face, finally managing to snap Ember back to normal but she was stunned silent by her friends reaction.

"W-What?..." Ember asked in a startled tone of voice.

"He's fake! Your entire relationship with him is fake remember! Just with that goth girl and those other humans! Remember? !..." Kitty yelled harshly.

She couldn't take it anymore, having Ember practically idolize Phantom now and leaving her out in the cold. This had to be resolved and now!

"Kitty?..." Ember stuttered.

"Look Ember, I'm sorry for sounding harsh but you have to remember that does entire thing is supposed to end as soon as you finish your performance to that human producer..remember, you agreed to that. .." Kitty said sharply.

Ember was silent for a moment and she looked like she was in deep thought. She had completely forgotten about that. She had been so happy that Danny had asked her to the prom that she just...she just forgot. She knew that she said she would end as soon as she performed for Mr. Richards Summers and she said she would have quit being Amberline...but...

An image of Danny came to her mind, of how handsome he looked in the moonlight and their romantic starry night lake setting had been. She remembered enjoying having his arms around her body as he flew her across the lake, she remembered looking into his dreamy blue eyes that were filled with affection only for her and she remember just how close she was to sharing a kiss.

Ember knew that he still didn't know the truth about her, that she should have ended this a long time ago but...but...

" _I really am proud of you Amberline...I knew during the first time I heard you sing, that you would be destined for something great..."_ The memory of what Danny said was echoing in her mind and made her heart skip once again.

She didn't want it to end! Not now and not ever!

Even Danny didn't know just how much those words meant to her, how they made her heart feel warm inside.

She has never felt this way about anyone before, even with David! Danny always made her feel wonderful, he made her feel like she was capable of more than even she realizes and she didn't have to pretend to be a tough as nails diva or threaten him into respecting her. He liked and respected Amberline, whom she now accepts as the person she was when she wasn't trying to act tough and make people notice her. The person she was when she was all alone from her realm, trying to shield herself from a harsh world.

He was so sweet, he always cares about her feelings, he was fun to be around, he was always there to listen to her and cared about her opinions and he made her feel like she truly mattered to him.

He was too wonderful to give up! She didn't _want_ to give him up!

Not only him but everything now. Before she had nothing but bitterness and obsession to accompany her but now she had a wonderful guy, so many new friends and a chance at her dream and a possibility of a happy future with ever thing she has ever wanted but she obtained by earning it.

"Ember..." Kitty said, worried by her friends silence, unaware of what was going through her mind.

 _"Danny...Sam...Zoe...Christopher. ..Val...I...I..."_ Ember soon turned to Kitty with a melancholy look on her face.

"I can't. .." She said in a soft tone of voice.

"You can't what?..." Kitty asked, completely confused.

"I can't do it...I can't leave Kitty...I don't want to...I have something wonderful going on here... I tried to prepare myself but I just can't. .."Ember confessed, looking sadly.

"What the heck are you saying?..." Kitty asked, not liking where this was going.

Ember looked sad for a moment before a determined look came on her face...no, it wasn't determined, it looked more stubborn than that!

"I am saying that I have made my decision..." She said with her arms crossed.

"What decision?..." Kitty asked, not liking the look in her eye.

"I am not going to give up Amberline...I am going to stay in Amity Park with Danny permanently! ..." Ember announced with a serous look on her face.

Kitty's jaw drop, unable to believe what she was hearing.

Ember was going to keep her act going permanently?!

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Impulse and stubbornness part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **69394:** Yeah, I reckon that's true.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, it won't be pretty when Paulina finds out.

 **Guest(1):** Yeah, I guess we can compare Vlad to Hades here but unlike the movie, Ember doesn't even know Vlad is even around yet and even then, she wouldn't sell Danny out at this point.

 **ShadowSpadeX:** Thank you.

 **Guest(2):** Sorry, I guess I forgot to put the minus but no big deal, right?

 **Jazz Fenton:** Well Jazz, that was a very elaborate interpretation of the situation, just as we'd expect from out favorite future psychologist.

 **Imaginative Geek:** Yes, it was :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** Let's let everything be a surprise, I don't want to give out spoilers.

 **Kosmic:** Thanks.

 **Feurrige:** Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Mr. Vegerott23:** Thank you.

 **VanguardLuard:** As you can see, the conversation didn't go so well...

 **Sir Chaos Omega** : We'll get to that answer in the next chapter.

 **Unknown:** We will have to wait and see if those theories are true. No spoilers.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	47. Impulse and stubbornness part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 47: Impulse and stubbornness part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _"I am saying that I have made my decision..." She said with her arms crossed._

 _"What decision?..." Kitty asked, not liking the look in her eye._

 _"I am not going to give up Amberline...I am going to stay in Amity Park with Danny permanently! ..." Ember announced with a serous look on her face._

 _Kitty's jaw drop, unable to believe what she was hearing._

 _Ember was going to keep her act going permanently?!_

* * *

"You're going to keep this up...like forever?!..."Kitty asked and was dismayed when Ember nodded.

"Yes..." Ember said seriously.

"Kitty, you have no idea what I'm dealing with here...I thought I could be strong and walk away but I just can't. ..Danny...there's just something between us...something special..." Ember said.

Kitty looked at her in complete dismay. Not wanting to be so and not wanting to be serious.

"Ember, you can't be serious..." Kitty said.

"I am serious Kitty, I love my new life and I don't want to give it up..." Ember said seriously.

"Its not just with Danny...For the first time ever...I have a real chance at my dream, I have real fans now and I'm popular and I actually like going to school...Mr. Lancer even says that if I keep my grades up, I might be eligible for a scholarships when I graduate..."Ember said excitedly.

"Since when do you care about school?..." Kitty asked.

"Since I realized I'm good at it..." Ember said almost proudly.

Meanwhile Kitty looked like she just heard the end was near but only worse for her.

 _She can't keep doing this...I don't want her to leave me!..."_ Kitty thought, trying to think of a way to talk her out of this.

"Ember, have you really thought this through..." Kitty asked.

"Yes, I have...I currently have a 3.4 GPA, Sam says I am in the lead by 70% now and come prom night, Paulina will be crushed, not to mention me and my band have prepared an awesome song that will guaranteed us a contract with Sunset Records...A bright future is being offered to me on a silver platter, so I am going to take it..."Ember said with her arms crossed.

" _No! I got to talk her out of this...She can't just... she can't just..."_ Kitty stopped when a thought suddenly came to her mind.

"What about Danny?..." Kitty asked.

"Huh?..." Ember said, confused.

"When exactly do you plan to tell him the truth about you?..." Kitty asked and saw Ember's determined face become sad.

"Ember?..."Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just can't tell him..." She said sadly.

"What?..." Kitty exclaimed in surprise.

"Kitty, you should have seen the look on his face when we crossed paths that one time..." Ember frowned, recalling that awful moment of looking at her with such distrusting eyes.

It made Ember feel worse each time she thought about it.

"Ember..." Kitty was surprised.

She has never seen Ember look so...unhappy.

"Danny likes Amberline but he hates Ember...If I want to ask Danny out, he can never know that I'm Ember Mclain…" She sighed sadly.

"You have to tell him at some point Ember..." Kitty said.

"I just can't do that...If he ever finds out the truth...Danny...he'd leave me..." Ember said, an extremely vulnerable tone in her voice.

"Ember..." Kitty started.

"No, I have made my decision...I'm staying in Amity Park and I am going to confess my feelings for Danny and ask him to be my boyfriend..." Ember said.

"Ember!.." Kitty said in disbelief.

"I mean it Kitty, there is something between me and Danny that...that I can't just put into words. When he took me into his arms tonight and we looked into each other eyes, he said that he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt me..." Ember said, feeling her heart flutter again.

"Hurt you?..." Kitty asked in a confused tone, but Ember wasn't listening to her at all now.

"I know that if I want to be with Danny, I got to stop this double life and choose. ..Besides, I like him and he likes me...isn't it suppose to be that simple?..." Ember asked in an almost hopeful tone.

Kitty, on the other hand, looked at her without absolute disbelief.

"Ember, this is wrong on so many levels...You can't continue with this charade..." Kitty said, shaking her head.

"Says who?..." Ember challenged.

"Ember!.." Kitty exclaimed in exasperation.

"I can't tell him! Danny likes Amberline but he hates Ember! So he can't ever know..." Ember said dramatically.

"That doesn't make this right, you can't keep lying to him..."Kitty said.

"What do you care? You're the one who used him to make Johnny jealous and even blackmailed him to boot!..." Ember shouted, not liking what she viewed as hypocrisy from Kitty.

"That's totally different and you know it..." Kitty said, completely mad now.

"Yeah because I actually care about him and he cares about me! ..." Ember barked back.

"You can't expect to keep something this big from him..." Kitty pointed out.

"I have been keeping this a secret for 4 months straight..." She said nonchalantly.

"What if he finds out?..." Kitty said

"He won't.." Ember said..." You won't tell him either, right?..." Ember asked.

Kitty frowned at that but sighed.

"No I won't tell him, I promised you that I wouldn't tell anyone and I always keep my promises..." Kitty sighed, hating this but not having a choice here.

"Then we have nothing to worry about..." Ember said almost happily and Kitty looked like she was about to lose it.

"Ember, please come back to the land of sanity long enough to listen to me! This isn't going to work!..."Kitty said seriously.

"Yes it will!..."Ember shouted and stomped her foot as well.

"What if he asks to come over to your place?..." Kitty asked her.

"There are hundreds of available apartment buildings in Amity Park, all I have to do is forge some documents and do some overshadowing and I'm all set..." Ember said.

"What about when Danny asks to meet your family? He's going to want to meet them at one point..." Kitty said.

"I...I'll think of something...I'll tell him I was abandoned or orphaned and living on my own for a while, he'll buy that..." Ember said, earning a disgusted look from Kitty.

"You're going to make up a sob story to save your butt!?…"

"You don't understand Kitty..." Ember said, about to form a migraine.

"No, I understand that you have gone completly _crazy_ and is living in daydream land! Ember, if you try to make a relationship with Danny like this, it will end in disaster and he'll find out and hate you even more than he does now!..." Kitty shouted

"He won't find out!..I'll make sure that never happens..." Ember shouted.

"Do you even hear yourself?! You can't just-

" _ **I LOVE HIM**_!..." Ember shouted, stunning Kitty silent.

"L-Love?..." Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard me! I love him! I LOVE HIM! I, _Ember Mclain_ admit to being head over heels in _**LOVE**_ with Danny Phantom! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!..." Ember shouted.

"E-Ember, quiet down! Someone might here you!..." Kitty said nervously, worried that some passing by ghosts might get curious.

Kitty soon turned back to Ember who still had that crazy look in her eye. She had suspected that Ember has been developing a crush on Danny these last few months, since the day he saved her from being hit from Skulker's missile. ..but...but this was...

"I love him Kitty, I have never felt like this for anyone before and I know these feelings won't go away..." Ember said seriously.

"Please sit down Ember, I think your a little confused..." Kitty said slowly but Ember looked offended for some reason.

"I am not confused about anything! I love Danny and I want to be with him...As soon as the best moment comes, I am going to pour my heart to him, and then I'm going to kiss him so hard that even the people he hates will feel pleasure..." Ember said in a strange, passionate tone.

"Ember, you can't go through with this! You have to stop this and end Amberline now before you do something you'll truly regret..." Kitty warned.

"Regret what?! Having fun? Making new friends and having people actually like my singing, not to mention have a great guy actually like me? The only thing I regret was that I didn't have any of this in my first lifetime! You have now idea what I have been through. .." Ember said angrily.

"I will if you just tell me, I never asked about your past because that was your business and I thought that if you ever wanted me to do, you'd just tell me..." Kitty said, kind of hurt by the way Ember just sounded.

It was almost like she was accusing her of not even caring about her...

Ember had no retort to that and was just silent but turned away, obviously not willing to change her mind. Kitty felt like she was watching a train system being all faulty and the engineer being too stubborn to NOT start driving it! A catastrophe was going to happen, no two ways about it.

"Ember, you are my best friend and I care and respect you but this is wrong and you know it...You think your in love but your just digging yourself deeper and deeper, please stop while you have a chance to get out..." Kitty warned.

"I can't stop Kitty, I know that if I leave Danny, I'll just be miserable and pining for him for the rest of my afterlife...I...I love him...I need him...I can't live without him..." Ember said.

"You're a ghost Ember...and a foolish one at that..." Kitty said with a critical eye.

"Kitty!..." Ember said in an offended tone.

'Ember I am serious, you are the ghostly pop princess and Danny is the protector of Amity Park, your goal was to take over the world and make very one remember you..." Kitty reminded.

"I don't care about taking over the world anymore...I'm happy just becoming a real rock star and becoming famous the legit way..." Ember confessed but Kitty looked like she was about to pull her hair out.

"Ember, please try and think a little ahead if you do this... do you really think you can keep this act going for the rest of your life? You guys go to prom and you keep this act up? You guys graduate and go to college and you keep lying to him? What do you intend to do, marry him and keep this charade going? How do you think you'll explain it to him if you guys have a child together and that child has either your flaming hair or music based powers?! You know that when ghosts mate, their offspring's will obtain BOTH the parents powers..." Kitty reminded her.

Ember was silent for a moment but for a weird smile crawled on her face as well as a blush.

"Marry Danny..." Ember almost seemed lost in a little daydream at that.

"Ember! Snap out of it and listen to me!..." Kitty shouted.

"I am alright and I'll cross that bridge when the time comes..." Ember said.

"Ember!..."Kitty exclaimed.

"I already heard enough but I have made up my mind...I love Danny and he loves me too...He almost kissed me tonight and I know that he feels the same way too..." Ember said to the green haired ghoul who was silent but was shaking.

Kitty's temper was flaring with Ember stubbornness and lack of reason but what she heard just now was the straw that broke the ghost canals back!

"Ember...that's. ..that's the _**STUPIDEST**_ thing I have ever heard!..." Kitty shouted.

"Excuse me!..." Ember exclaimed in of fence.

"What you feel with Danny isn't love at all..." Kitty said.

"It is so and I know that he loves me too!..."Ember said stubbornly.

"No he doesn't! You said it yourself that he hates Ember! What you have with him is fake! F-A-K-E! _**FAKE!...**_ Just as your friendship is fake with that stupid goth girl and those stupid musicians!..." Kitty shouted.

"Kitty!..."Ember said, feeling angry that she was now _insulting_ her human friends.

"Why can't you see that this whole thing was just a big mistake and your better off without them! They don't even really care about you!..."The green haired ghoul shouted.

"Yes they do!..." Ember shouted.

"NO THEY DON'T! I'VE BEEN YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE I CAME TO THIS ZONE AND _**I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU!..."**_ Kitty was screaming right now.

"Kitty!..."Ember started but Kitty was still yelling.

"Danny and those other humans are just a fantasy and you are a fool for thinking it could ever become real! You are being completely delusional, unreasonable-..." Kitty was ranting at this point.

"Kitty, stop it..." Ember shouted as her temper was beginning to flare and so was her hair as Kitty's words kept lashing her.

"Completely unrealisti-..."Kitty's rant continued, making Ember's temper rise even more.

" _ **I SAID STOP IT**_!..."Ember shouted at the top of her lungs, her hair blazing and her temper as well as she was so mad right now that-

 _ **SLAP**_

It ended with Ember, still frozen in spot with her hand raised and Kitty now lying on the ground and hugging her cheek, both girls had horrified looks on their faces but for very different reasons.

Ember had just _slapped_ Kitty!

Even during their most heated arguments over the years, neither ghoul has ever physically assaulted the other out of respect for their mutual friendship...until now. Once the shock and horror had worn off, Ember just flew into apologetic mode.

"K-K-Kitty...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it!..." Ember finally broke out and immediately tried to help Kitty up only for the biker babe to push her aside.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen...then I'm done..." Kitty said in a barely controlled tone.

"What to you mean?..." Ember asked, totally confused.

'I mean I am done with you! You don't want to face the truth and you want to continue with this insanity then fine!..." Kitty said as she went to get her purse and was heading in the direction of the door.

 _ **"KITTY**_?..." Ember shouted, unable to believe her eyes.

Was Kitty walking out on her?

"No Ember, I'm done! I'm not sticking around to see it all blow in your face! Don't say that I didn't warn you..." Kitty shouted as she reached the door and opened it.

Ember stood silent, her lips beginning to quiver but her temper began flaring again and she just started shaking in anger again as the hurt feelings inside began to ferment.

"F-FINE! GO AHEAD, WALK AWAY! I GOT PLENTY OF FRIENDS NOW! I DON'T NEED YOU..." Ember hollered before crossing her arms, turning her back, unmoving from the spot.

Kitty only sent her one last glance, filled with anger and disappointment.

"What has happened to you Ember? What happened to that cool girl I was proud to call my best friend..." Kitty whispered sadly before leaving the realm, closing the door behind her.

Ember heard the door close but did not budge from her spot, still too stubborn to move. Her stubbornness was controlling her more than all the anger and sadness deep within her right now.

"She's wrong...I don't have a choice here...She'll be back, I know it...She'll realize that I don't have a choice and come back..." Ember muttered to herself, her anger clouding more of her emotions.

Of her shame and guilt over hitting Kitty.

She never meant to hurt her and never wanted to. Kitty was her first real friend and she can't imagine an after-life without her. She felt tremendously guilty over hitting her but she just lost control and gave into her temper but Kitty had to understand that she didn't mean it! She had to come back to her! She just had to!

Ember was still too raw right now to do anything even close to useful or apologetic right now...She just...just...

 _ **BRRRIIINNNGGG**_

Ember noticed that her phone was ringing and she immediately went to pick it up. She noticed that it was Danny's number. She tried to make herself sound more upbeat than she really was feeling right now.

"Hello..." Ember answered.

 _"Hey there Amberline..."_ The playful voice of Danny was heard.

"Hi Danny, did you make it home alright?..." Ember asked.

" _Made it with 2 minutes to spare, so no grounding tonight..._ " Danny chuckled.

"That's good to hear..." Ember said with a small smile.

 _"What about you?._.." Danny asked.

"I'm home now, got in a while back..." She answered as vaguely as possible.

 _"That's good. Anyway Amberline, I had a great time with you tonight..."_ Danny's said sincerely.

"I did too, we should go star gazing more often..." Ember said genuinely.

 _"Alright but I was thinking tomorrow, since it's Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling again?..._ " Danny asked.

"With you or with Donald Felton?..."She asked sarcastically.

 _"Does it matter?..._ " Danny asked,

"I was just playing with ya a bit, sure I'd love to go bowling with you again, I'll meet you at the lanes at 11 okay..." Ember answered, feeling happy at the thought of spending more time with him.

" _Awesome, first bowling and then we can go to the nasty burger for a bite, what do you say?..._ " Danny asked her.

"Alright, it's a date then..." Ember said.

" _Super...Well, good night Amberline, sweet dreams..."_ Danny said softly.

" Good night Danny, see ya tomorrow..." Ember said softly before waiting for the phone to hang up on his end.

Ember felt a small smile form on her face as she even found herself hugging her phone to her chest as she sighed deeply. It was amazing how Danny was able to make her previously foul mood mostly disappear and make her smile again, if only for a bit.

 _"Danny..._ " Ember sighed to herself.

He truly was special.

The ghostly diva decided that she faced enough drama that night and went to retire for the evening.

Tomorrow she would find Kitty and try to apologize to her again over their silly argument. She was certain that once Kitty cooled off, she would come back and after Ember found a way to make it up to her, she would accept her apology and they could all go back to being friends again. Simple as that...

Right?

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Amberline and Danny_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Before you all start jumping and asking why Ember is doing this, even after all of her character development, you all have to understand that for several decades Ember had been bitter and alone with just Kitty and a few other "friends" to contend with in the ghost zone. She still has a bit of a selfish side that has seriously lessened during the course of the story but it is still there a bit. Ember knows that she's being dishonest but what she did here isn't so much as selfishness as it is _desperation._

You need to understand where she is coming from. For years Ember was bitter and was desperate to achieve her dream and be remembered by everyone, for the first time in her entire life (so to speak), she finally has a chance to achieve it and them some and she had done it without using her powers to boot! She has a chance at her dream, respect from a lot of people, a lot of new friends and most of all her romantic feelings for Danny that she has just accepted that same evening which is the main factor to why she is so unwilling to go through with her original plan now since she is now too emotionally attached to him. She realizes now that she loves him and she doesn't want to let him go and lose what she believes is her only legitimate chance at genuine happiness.

As for why she hasn't considered just trying to turn over a new leaf as Ember? You must remember that Ember genuinely thinks Danny hates her ghost form and she's just too _scared_ to come across him in her ghost form now. It's not that dissimilar to how Danny had felt around Valerie during Flirting with Disaster only it's worse. Ember KNOWS she did a lot of bad stuff and she doesn't think Danny would forgive her even if she tries. while Danny had just been unlucky and in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That's my genuine interpretation of her reasoning for her actions. The little selfish side in her, mixed up with her teenaged mentality and her growing feelings for Danny have made her very impulsive and stubborn now, hence the title. She figures that she rather continue living a lie than going back to being alone and forgotten with ANOTHER broken heart to boot!

I'm not saying what she is doing is right but you have to understand that she's being given a very difficult choice to make here.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kosmic** and **Invader Johnny:** Yeah it hurt and as shown here, it still hurts a lot.

 **VanguardLuard:** Thank you.

 **Fireblaze1:** I'm glad to hear that.

 **Guest:** Glad you enjoyed that bit but looks like things have turned sour between the two ghouls.

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Anymore of that, and she probably WOULD have.

 **DannyPhantom619:** When looks like downhill has commence between the two female ghosts.

 **Spectrer 14:** Kitty might not tell the truth but Ember pretty much just blew away a good friend.

 **Draconic King:** Yes, it sure was.

 **Duel crystal :** Se parece asi.

 **Corrupted Drake:** I'm glad that you enjoyed it but I can't give spoilers but I can say that things are beginning to heat up.

 **Meazm:** Thank you.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	48. Wrong, yet so right

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 48: Wrong, yet so right..._**

 _Monday_

Ember had been wrong. She had spent the entire weekend trying to apologize to Kitty for hitting her, only to be met with the cold shoulder and a door slamming in her face. Kitty had completely refused to acknowledge her existence all weekend and even sent Shadow to guard the entrance to her realm to keep her out.

She knew that Kitty had a big temper on her, she knew that she could keep a grudge but this is too much. She had to understand that she was sorry about what had happened and she had to give her a chance to fix things between them. However, Kitty's cold shoulder lasted all weekend. Now it was Monday and Ember was feeling absolutely miserable but she would not deter and she would not give up. She and Kitty have been best friends for many years now and she didn't want to see that friendship to end because of one stupid, _stupid_ fight.

She couldn't bare it if that happened. She had tried everything to get Kitty back but stubbornness was practically her middle name.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ember Mclain was known for as many things, she was a talent musician, a powerful ghost and a proud woman who wasn't afraid to go after what she wants. At least that's what her reputation told people anyway. Ember rarely apologized for her actions but that didn't mean that she wouldn't do it if she felt she had to._

 _Like right now..._

 _Ember had arrived to the door that lead to Kitty's realm, she has been knocking on it but no answer._

 _"Kitty, it's me Ember, please open up...we need to talk..."Ember said as she continued to knock, but no one opened the door._

 _"Darn it Kitty, I know your home, please just let me in, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. .." Ember said in a desperate tone of voice._

 _Still, no one opened the door..._

 _"Really, Kitty, I'm sorry abut the fight and about hitting you, but please just let me in...or at least come out...we can talk about it..."Ember pleaded, hating this more and more._

 _Still, Kitty didn't open the door..._

 _"Please, please...come out...let me apologize and make it up to you...please Kitty, this whole thing is eating me inside out...just please open the door..." Ember was begging now, she never begged but desperate times call for desperate measures._

 _Still, the door didn't open and Ember growled in anger and hurt, the flames in her hair even reflecting her mood...if Kitty was going to be this stubborn, than its obvious she needed a little more time to cool out. .._

 _"I'm going to assume that you really are not home right now, and I WILL come back later and we WILL talk about this..." A frustrated Ember said as she marched away, trying to think of a new way to get Kitty to forgive her._

 _She had no idea of knowing that the green haired biker babe, really WAS home, and had heard every word she said, but made no move to respond to her at all. She was still too hurt and angry by the events from last night...from the last 4 months to listen to Ember now..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it all went during the weekend, but Ember was no quitter...

" _I won't give up, Kitty may be stubborn but I know that she still cares...I'll go back to her place again later..."_ Ember thought to herself as she entered Casper High and was being greeted by her admirers but she didn't pay any mind to them, since she was too bummed out. _  
_

However, as soon as she made it to her locker, she felt a pair of arms hug her from behind and she got a whiff of a familiar cologne and Ember couldn't stop herself from smiling now, despite her situation.

"Hey there Amberline..." Danny said, as his arms were still around her.

"Hey Danny..."Amberline greeted..." You know that your arms are around me, right...'She pointed out but made no effort to move out of his embrace...

"So they are...'Danny said with a shrug, making the girl try hard not to laugh at that response.

"Could you please release me, I need to get my books for class...'Amberline said and Danny reluctantly let her go.

Ember actually admitted to herself that she kind of missed having him all over her but she just wasn't in the mood right now. She was still upset about Kitty...

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since...you know...and I tried to call you..." Danny asked, feeling a little self-conscious now.

"Sorry about that Danny, I didn't get the message, I had lot to do this weekend..."Amberline said, trying to be as vague as possible without hurting his feelings.

She had been so preoccupied trying to get Kitty to stop acting like she didn't exist, that she must have missed his calls. Danny looked relieved when he heard that and sent her a smile.

"Oh, okay..."He said.

"So Ms. Prom Queen-to-be, any plans for this afternoon?...'Danny asked, trying to sound smooth.

"Why?...'Amberline asked.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go catch a movie with me tonight, there's this new Tad Britt movie showing and the critics says that its good..." Danny said to her.

"You mean...like a date?..." She asked and blushed when Danny nodded.

'Yeah...I mean...if you want to..."He said, looking so cute and shy right now.

Ember found herself blushing up a storm and her heart beating like mad. Just last Friday night she accepted the fact that she was in love with him, that she wanted to date him and now here Danny was, asking out on a real, official date! The boy that she was in love with was asking her out! Ember was about to agree, until an imagine of Kitty popped into her mind, along with the memory of their fight.

She knew she had a mess to clean up, but she also didn't want to turn Danny down either.

"I'd love to Danny, but tonight's not a good night for me, how's tomorrow night?..." Amberline suggested, wanting to both get Kitty back and not turn Danny down.

Danny visibly deflated but then perked up at the mention of tomorrow night.

"Sure, I could live with that..." Danny said in an optimistic tone of voice, before sending her a playful grin.

"So, may I escort you to class, milady?..." Danny asked in a gallant voice that made the auburn girl giggle.

"You may..." Amberline said as he took her hand as he walked her to class.

Ember felt her heart all a flutter and the blush on her face still there. She loved this so much, to be with Danny like this. Kitty just had to be wrong. She just had to be wrong because if not, why would this feel so...so...

 _"This feels so right..."_ The auburn haired girl thought as she continued to walk hand in hand with Danny, not caring about the fact that everyone in the hall was looking at them and would no doubt start spreading more rumors.

She didn't care about that. At this moment, the thing she cared about most is what she felt for Danny and how he was able to make most of the gloomy feelings she's been feeling all weekend almost disappear. She wanted to be with Danny but she also wanted to make sure that her friendship with Kitty wasn't over either...

As the auburn haired musician continued to have these thoughts, she was unaware that a pair of lavender eyes were watching her hold Danny's hand, and she was also unaware that they didn't look too happy either.

They actually looked hurt.

"Danny..."The girl whispered before leaving for her next class, trying to ignore the bitter feelings within her.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _With friends like these..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is a little short and I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated this story, i had some procrastinating, not to mention other projects to make...but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I also decided to change the chapter title, I hope it's alright...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** I guess we'll just have to wait and see what fate has in store for them now...

 **Ben10Man, MBTRIPPLES** and ****Redandready45** : ** Maybe...Maybe not...Let's wait and see how this turns out first..

 **DannyPhantom619:** Hey, drama is still good drama, right?

 **Fatcatjohn:** It's hard to say, but one thing is certain is that both girls are stubborn...and stubborn vs stubborn is bound to make sparks fly...

 **Invader Johnny:** Well so far, they aren't speaking and its obvious they still need time...

 **Kosmic, Unknown, Vanguard Luard, Scarlet Webslinger** and **deverest:** I know that you guys are right about being honest but I have to remind you all that Ember is SCARED, ...she's scared of risking rejection from Danny that she's refusing ever facing him in her ghost form...She's scared and not being rational...It's sad but its the truth here...

 **Sir Chaos Omega:** You got that right, man...

 **13alex:** I know it seems like it's a step backward but as I mentioned in my previous A/N, Ember is afraid of being rejected by Danny and losing her new friends and lifestyle that she's not thinking straight and she's still a stubborn girl as both a ghost and a human...but I can say that the story is not yet over and we still have a ways to go about this...

 **Guest-X42:** Maybe...I dunno know... **  
**

 **Imaginative Geek:** I know that both girls have a point and that makes their argument even harder due to their pride and stubbornness...Also, thank you... **  
**

 **Meazm:** Thank you...

 **Guest(1):** I'm glad that you enjoyed it and thank you...I hope this chapter is up to expectations even if it's a little short...

 **Guest(2):** No it's not dead and it won't be. I have every intention of finishing this fic but I need time for my muse to give me inspiration, okay...

 **Jazz Fenton:** Well Jazz, thank you for the advice, as insightful as always...

 **425X71-8:** You're right on both account but Kitty can be as stubborn as Ember, as I mentioned in my previous replies. Her argument had valid points but she can be a little possessive and clingy, like with Johnny...At least that's how I see it... **  
**

 **FireSoulKid:** You read and you decide...I'm not giving any spoilers

 **Midwestern Mexican:** Thank you...I'm flattered that you like my story so much...

 **Emb2012x2:** Thank you... **  
**

 **thehappy:** As I mentioned, Ember's to scared and not thinking clearly..

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	49. With friends like these

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 49: With friends like these..._**

 _Later that day  
_

Ember really hated to admit it but it was true that sometimes attention from a great guy, can take a girl's depression away. All day long, she and Danny had stuck by together, talking, laughing, and just spending time together. Ember felt her face flushing whenever his hand accidentally brushed against hers, she found herself admiring him during class time, sneaking glances at him and caught him sending her a couple as well and she just felt so...so happy when she was around him.

She really did enjoy being in love with him.

It was math class now and while Mr. Falucca was busy boring them to death about some new equation, Ember suddenly felt a note on her desk. She opened it up and tried not to giggle.

It was a note from Danny and it read: " **Wanna have lunch together? I know a great spot on the roof"**

Ember sent him a smirk and quickly wrote down her reply, but waited until Mr. Falucca was busy chiding Dash for sleeping during class.

" **Sure, sounds like fun...I'll meet you by the water fountain after class"**

She saw Danny read it and watched the grin on his face get bigger, as he scribbled down his next message for her. He waited until Mr. Falucca turned around, in order to hand it to her.

" **Cool...I'll be counting the moments"  
**

Okay, that did it, Amberline found herself laughing now, and unintentionally getting the teachers attention in the process...

"Is there anything you would wish to share with the rest of the class, Ms. Lain?..."Mr. Falucca asked in a strict tone.

Ember flinched and tried to think of an excuse before Falucca figured out she was passing notes and gives her a scolding and possibly detention too...

"Um...No Mr. Falucca...I just um...finally got that " _math teachers climb a geome_ **TREE** " joke you made..."She covered quickly and to her luck, the teacher seemed pleased.

"Well, it's nice to see a student with an intellectual sense of humor for once.."Mr. Falucca said in a pleased tone, before continuing the lesson.

Amberline sighed in relief and went back into her seat, she and Danny shared a look and tried hard not to laugh once more at what just happened and how gullible the teacher could be.

Ember was still laughing on the inside, as she really did love this new high school experience of hers.

* * *

Sam Manson was brooding during all of class time as she was forced to witness Amberline and Danny secretly exchanging notes whenever the teacher wasn't looking. She watched Danny whispered something into the auburn hair girls ear, and whatever it was, it made the girl giggle.

And it made Sam nearly break one of her pencils in half! She didn't want to be jealous but she had to face facts here...

She IS jealous and she didn't like seeing Amberline and Danny being all over each other, to the point that they weren't even trying to NOT act like they are a new couple.

Once the bell rang, it was time for free period and the brooding Gothic girl went to her locker to get her books, she decided that she'd rather study and get some home work done than just stand around and think about... _them..._

"Hey Sam..." She heard Amberline's voice.

Sam turned around to see the auburn haired girl run to her, all excited about something. Sam tried her hardest to get her act together and NOT look like she has been jealous all day.

"Hi Amberline...'The goth girl greeted.

"Hey girl, oh man...I have something major to talk about and you'll won't believe it...'Amberline said in excitement...

"What is it?..."Sam asked in a curious tone of voice, wondering what could make her this peppy.

"Danny asked me to the prom..." Amberline said.

Time seemed to stop for Sam when she heard that, she felt her stomach twist and acid raise but she tried to maintain her composure...

"Oh, did he..."Sam said, trying hard to keep her anger down but having difficulty.

"He did, and I'm so excited, he asked me last Friday and...Oh man, Danny and I are going to the prom together and we might even be crowned king and queen together, isn't that awesome..'Amberline said.

However, the auburn haired girl blinked when she finally noticed the expression on her goth friends face...and it wasn't exactly excited.

"Are you alright Sam?...'She asked out of concern, wondering why she looked upset.

"Oh, never better..."Sam said, though her tone said otherwise.

"Um...did I detect a hint of sarcasm in the air...Sam, really...what's wrong?..." Amberline asked, wondering why she was so sour looking.

She had to be happy, she was 80% in the polls, they were a few days away from finally getting payback on Paulina and Danny had asked her to the prom and-

 _"Wait?..._ 'She voiced as it finally sunk in.

Could it be?

Is she really _this_ clueless? I mean, yeah she knew that Sam was Danny's ex-girlfriend but they said that things between them were fine...and she and Sam had become good friends and they were comfortable around each other but...but...

'Are you...okay with me going to the prom with Danny?..." Amberline asked and Sam flinched at that.

"Why wouldn't I be?...'Sam said in denial and maybe a little defensively too.

"I mean...I know that you guys have some history but..." Amberline paused, unsure of how to go about this.

Sam was crossing her arms, having so many emotions mixed up. She was caught between her jealousy and hurt feelings at seeing them together, and maybe a little shame at letting this happen but...but she...

"You and Danny can do whatever the heck you want...I don't care...'Sam said in a hostile tone before marching away.

"But Sam..." Amberline reached for her.

"I mean it, I don't care if you guys go together, it's a free country and everything..." Sam said, not wanting to get into this.

"Sam, you know you can tell me if something bugs you, we are friends...right?...'Amberline almost sounded...insecure at that moment.

It made Sam loose her sour look for a moment and give a sorry looking one. Why oh why did she have to like her? Why couldn't the girl that Danny replaced her with be a stupid bimbo that she could openly hate without feeling guilty...Why did he have to choose the girl that she wanted as her new friend?!

It's just not fair!

Sam sighed and tried to give her a look that didn't reflect her emotions...

"Look, I mean it, go to the prom together, win the contest and let's get even with Paulina...that's all I want.." Sam said before leaving the spot.

Leaving Amberline all confused and worried about her situation with her Gothic female friend...

* * *

 _Later_

 _On the roof_

Danny and Amberline were currently on the school roof, away from the pestering of his fans or any other nuisances. The two teenagers had been eating their lunch and talking about their up coming plans for this week but Danny noticed that Amberline seemed glum about something.

'What's with the face?..."Danny asked.

"What face?...'Amberline asked.

"Come on, you've been too quiet lately and this morning you looked like you somethings been eating you...'Danny said to her.

Ember sometimes wished that he wasn't so attentive, that she could just avoid this conversation but...

"Danny...are...are you and Sam still friends?...'She asked him and immediately regretted how that sounded. _  
_

"What? Of course...Everything between Sam and me has been rock solid...why?...'Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing..."Amberline said.

"No seriously, what's happened?...'Danny pressed on.

"I told you it's nothing...just forget about it please..." Amberline waved off, not wanting him to suddenly go talk to Sam about this.

Things have been weird enough with her all day as it is...

 _What's going on? First the fight with Kitty and now Sam is acting like this, why can't they just be happy for me and Danny?...'_ Amberline thought sadly.

She didn't want to think about the possibility of having to chose between her friends and her new love...why couldn't they let her have both?

'So anyway Danny, what time should we meet for the movies tomorrow night?..." Amberline asked, wanting to change the subject to something positive.

"How about seven, I can pick you up and then we can fly to the theater..." Danny said.

Ember had a bad moment but remembered that there was an apartment that was vacant that was just two blocks away from the school and she had the money to buy it and with a little ghostly work, she'd be all set without having to deal with people questioning her age.

"Alright...I'll text you my directions later...right now I have a roast beef sandwich calling my name.."Amberline said as she took another bite out of her lunch.

"Alright...awesome...'Danny said as he chuckled and found his hands on top of her.

Ember sighed as she enjoyed this feeling, deciding to wait later to deal with her girl drama. She knew that Kitty was just upset about their fight and despite not knowing Sam as long as her, she knew that the goth had no problem speaking her mind...If she truly didn't want her to go with Danny, she wouldn't have hesitated to tell her straight to her face. That is what she admired most about Sam, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter to whom she faced off against.

She just really hoped that she wouldn't end up losing her too as a friend. Her or Danny to be honest...

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Jazz was confused when she couldn't find her brother in his usual hiding spot, until she figured out that he was probably hiding someplace different. She also has yet to find that strange girl Amberline and her women's intuition realized that wherever her brother is, he's probably with her.

Jazz still couldn't shake the feelings that something was up with that girl but neither her brother or their friends seemed to notice. They were all over Amberline, thinking she was so cool and amazing and her brother was pretty much a drooling zombie around her now. Sure, she might be a little overprotective of her little brother but Jazz had gotten a bad vibe from the girl since they met and Jazz counted herself as a good judge of character. Maybe she was being overprotective but the more she's around Amberline, the more she feels like she has known her even BEFORE she transferred here.

It was really weird and that's why the red haired psychologist-in-training was so agitated now...

" _I just now that there is something wrong with that girl..."_ Jazz thought as she turned a corner.

She soon saw Mr. Lancer and he was talking to Mrs. Murray.

"Are you positive Mr. Lancer, I mean, Ms. Lain is a very good student and she has talent, but are you sure about this, I mean the only other student who has been given this privilege before is Jasmine Fenton..." Mrs. Murray say, which got Jazz's attention.

"Did I hear my name?...'Jazz asked as she approached them.

"Hello Ms. Fenton, no...I was just talking to Mrs. Murray about offering the opportunity of handing out applications for the Thomson scholarship a semester early this year..."Mr. Lancer explained.

Jazz blinked in surprise. The Thomson scholarship was one of the biggest scholarships Amity Park gives to only a handful of students and Jazz had been the first sophomore in the entire history of Casper High to be given the attempt to apply for it two years early...Sure, she still had a semester left but Jazz also knew that come graduation, she would have her first 4 semesters paid for and full, along with several other scholarships she applied for during her entire high school career.

"While normally we wait until senior year for students to have the chance to apply for it, there has been a very impressive performance for many of this years junior students, that I am selecting the schools top 15 students with the best grade point averages and SAT scores to apply for it..." Mr. Lancer explained.

"I heard Amberline Lain name, so she's one of the students up for the scholarship?. .." Jazz asked.

"She's one out of many students whom we are considering...and Ms. Fenton, I would prefer that you keep this to your self, I will be making the announcement after the prom...and I don't want anyone else to know until then..." Mr. Lancer told her.

Jazz nodded but couldn't help but notice the look on Mrs. Murray's face, it was the same uneasy look she saw on her face that time she saw her at the library. It made Jazz suspicious. Once Mr. Lancer was gone, Jazz decided to be blunt with the substitute teacher...

"Excuse me Mrs. Murray, can I ask you something?..." Jazz asked politely since she is a teacher.

"What is it Ms. Fenton?..." The substitute teacher asked.

"Now, forgive me if I am stepping my bounds but when mentioned Amberline...you looked...agitated..." She said.

She saw the teacher flinch, like she was caught doing something she wasn't suppose to be doing.

" I-I don't know... I mean..." Mrs. Murray sighed when she realized that the cat is out of the bag..." Alright...I can't explain it but, I have been having the feeling that I have met her before I started working here..." She confessed.

"What do you mean?.." Jazz asked, happy that she wasn't the only one who was feeling weird around Amberline Lain...

"She just reminds me of someone I used to know when I was younger...someone that...is no longer with us..." She said soberly.

Jazz's eyes widen when she heard that...

"But I know I am being ridiculous, I mean...Amberline is a living, breathing human girl and I know it but I'm fine...I know I am just having a crazy thought, so can we please keep this between us..." Mrs. Murray pleased.

Jazz hesitantly nodded while the substitute teacher thanked her and left to go to the teachers lounge...

" _I think I found a clue..."_ Jazz thought, but not completely convince yet.

She knew that she's going to need proof but if her insists was right, along with that bit of information Mrs. Murray gave, then it seems Amberline Lain really was hiding something big...

Bigger than even Jazz could have expected...

* * *

 _Later_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Ember had return to the ghost zone, desperate to reach Kitty's place once again. She had to try and talk to her, however, before she made it there, she saw the green haired biker babe who was currently on her boyfriends Johnny's bike as he drove.

 _ **"KITTY!** _ Wait up..." Ember called but Johnny just kept driving.

She frowned and flew faster, catching up with them.

"Johnny stop it, I got to talk to Kitty..." Ember called.

"Kitts got nothing to say to you..." Johnny snapped while Kitty remained silent.

Ember growled and soon came before them, using all of her straight to stop the motorcycle, which infuriated Johnny.

"Step aside Ember, don't make me sick Shadow on you..." Johnny said with hostility.

"You do that and I guaranteed to let him taste my flames..." Ember shouted as her hair blazed brightly.

"Now let me talk to Kitty..." Ember demanded.

"I already told you that she doesn't want to talk to you. ...I don't know the details but she told me you guys had a fight and the she's done with you, so step aside...we got a date to get to..." Johnny said with a glare.

Ember ignored him and kept her hold on the bike.

"Kitty please, the silent treatment is pure torture. ..I know that I messed up and I crossed the line but come on, we have been best friends for almost twenty years and I don't want it to end like this...please...just talk to me..." Ember begged.

Kitty was silent for a long time and both Ember and Johnny wondered what was going through her mind, finally Kitty opened her mouth but what she said was not an accept action of her apology.

"Johnny, tell the anonymous voice that real friends listen to each other...and try and stop the other from making a stupid mistake...and if someone doesn't listen to their friend and goes ahead with their stupid stunt, then maybe they just aren't real friends..." Kitty said, but she was looking at Johnny, not Ember.

Ember looked like she was just punched in the gut when she heard that. She knew that Kitty was referring to her decision to stay with Danny and she still didn't a prove of it.

"You heard her, now get lost..." Johnny said impatiently, while Shadow has taken form.

"Kitty, of course we're friends... please listen...this isn't easy for me...but you got to remember what its like to...you know...Look, I know what I did last Friday is unforgivable but please...you have to know that I never meant to hurt you..." Ember said.

Kitty continued with her silent treatment until she ordered Johnny to keep on driving, which the blonde biker was about to obey, but not before saying something.

"You're wasting your time Ember, you should know as much as I do that when Kitty gets mad, it's gonna take way more than just an "I'm sorry" to make up for that..." Johnny said before continuing to drive off.

Ember sighed in sadness and frustration as Kitty was still holding onto her grudge. She was about to try and go after them, only to hear a familiar voice.

"Now what was that all about?..."Penelope Spectra said with an intrigued look on her face.

"Not now Penelope, I'm not in the mood...Ember barked at her in anger, not at all ready to deal with her now.

"Now touchy-touchy...I merely wanted to know what happened between you and Kitty, you both have always been so close and it's...unusual to see you both have a fight..."Penelope said but Ember could sense her desire for hurtful gossip.

"None of your business, now leave me alone...'Ember shouted as her hair raised due to her anger.

"Oh my, whatever happened must be a doozy...Oh well, I'll ask Kitty about it when I see her...'Penelope said as she flew away while Ember sent her a dirty look.

There were times when she wondered exactly WHY she used to hang out with her, but Ember was too tired to think about that. She couldn't believe that Kitty still refused to speak to her and even questioned if they were really friends.

"What am I going to do now?...'Ember sighed.

It was obvious that Kitty was still too raw now and Johnny did have a point, it looks like it was going to take more than just " _I'm sorry_ " before she's back in Kitty's good graces again..

Ember sighed in defeat as she decided to retreat to her realm, but soon sensed her phone buzzing and she noticed that she got a text from Danny. She checked her text and smiled at what she saw.

" _Can't wait for tomorrow..."_

Ember smiled when she read that and started to type her response.

 _"Me neither...I'm really looking forward to seeing you again..."_

Ember sent her message and decided to stay hopeful. Prom is in a couple of days and she is a guarantee for queen now, next week she was performing for Sunset Records with her band and tomorrow she was going on a real date with Danny. She would work on her problems with Kitty and Sam later...

They can't stay mad at her forever...can they?

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Amberline loves Danny  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope two chapters in one day makes up for the wait...Also this chapter is a little longer, so we cool...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The wolf of Mordor:** Well said...

 **FireSoulKid :** I hope that this chapter makes up for it...

 **Invader Johnny :** It's sad seeing two best friends fight but it's good for drama...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** As shown here, she is aware of her jealousy but she can't control it, since I think deep down, she is feeling guilty about it too...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	50. Amberline loves Danny

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 50: Amberline loves Danny_**

 _The Next Day  
_

 _Tuesday_

 _(4 days before the prom)_

Ember had woken up early, the memories of Kitty and Sam still fresh in her mind. The ghostly diva honestly didn't know what she could do, Kitty was still angry and Sam was giving her mix messages about Danny. It was really confusing and Ember just wanted it all to end so they could be friends and have fun again, just like before...

Kitty was her first real best friend and Sam was an amazing girl that she knew she didn't want to lose either of them...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _About one year ago  
_

 _Ember was beginning to tap her foot impatiently as she awaited for her best friend to arrive. She and Kitty were going to go shopping to the newest shop in the Ghost Zone called Haunt Topic.  
_

 _"Where is she?..."Ember grumbled as she glanced at her watch, watching another minute pass... "That's it, if she's not here in 10 minutes, I'm starting without her..."She grumbled, though she didn't really mean it._

 _She didn't have any desire to shop unless Kitty was with her today, just because...because it wouldn't be the same for her.  
_

 _She just hoped she come quick, she didn't want to miss any more of the Grand opening sale at Haunt Topic. Since the Ghost Zone was usually a dreary place, it wasn't often when something, like this happens, so she was really looking forward to it .Sure, if she really wanted to, she could have gone by herself but...well, shopping never seemed to be as fun unless she was doing it with Kitty._

 _Sure, she still liked getting new clothes but unless Kitty was there to share gossip with her, compliment or criticize her wardrobe choices, make jokes against some of the less appealing styles and so forth...it just got boring..._

 _Thankfully, the diva didn't have to wait much longer, as the green haired biker babe finally arrived, a smile on her face even as Ember glared at her with her hands on her hips._

 _"Where have you been? I've been waiting like forever!...'Ember said in an impatient tone._

 _"Chill girl, Shadow was acting wild again and I had to make sure he and Johnny wouldn't get into too much trouble until I got back...'Kitty said with a shrug._

 _"Whatever...come on, it's the grand opening and I want to get there before all of the good stuff is taken..." Ember said._

 _"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm gonna shop until I drop...or until Johnny's wallet gets a heart attack..."Kitty said.  
_

 _Ember's frown left and soon smirked at that, until a laugh escaped her lips. Even when she was like an hour late, Ember never really could stay annoyed at Kitty for too long._

 _Why? She still didn't understand, except for the possible fact that she actually **liked** the girl..._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Sure, it didn't seem like much at the surface, but before this entire portal incident, Ember had very, very few people that she could tolerate, much less call her friend. Sure, she had her admirers and the ghosts that feared her, but a person she actually genuinely liked and who liked her back, enough that she grew patient with their annoying traits and grew to appreciate their good ones.

That's always been Kitty, until she made friends with her human classmates, but that didn't make Kitty any less special to her and no matter what, she's still her best friend and no one can replace her.

How could they? There is no one else in the Ghost Zone or Earth that's like Kitty

* * *

Ember had changed forms to bathe and get ready for school, thoughts about school made her think about Danny, her campaign and even her friend Sam Manson too. Thoughts of the goth girl made her think about that...fight from yesterday?

Was it really a fight? Ember didn't know.

All she did know is that she didn't like the thought of no longer getting along with the goth girl she grew to genuinely like and appreciate over the course of the last 4 months of her existence. She just hoped that whatever that was happening to her yesterday is over...

She really liked Sam, maybe she wasn't as close to her as she used to be with Kitty but still, she knew that she liked the dark haired, mysterious, radical, nature loving vegan goth very much since she did something that only few people she came across manage to accomplish...

She got her respect...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _6 weeks ago_

 _Ember was in her Amberline form, talking with Sam in the hallway as they both continued to discuss strategies in order to get the attention away from Paulina and onto her..._

 _Speaking of which, the spoiled girl strutted through the hallway, as if she was on the runaway, not helping with the fact that all the boys, sans Danny, were drooling over her like dogs over a pile of bacon._

 _"Just what do they even see in her anyway?..."Amberline asked as she watched two idiots literally walk into each other and fall to the ground, but they didn't take their eyes off the mean girl.  
_

 _"That's the problem, they don't see anything **IN** her, all they see is what's on the **OUTSIDE...** If it had been the other way, she wouldn't get a second glance..."Sam said to the auburn girl who smirked at that._

 _She really did grow to like that kind of wit the dark haired girl possessed._

 _'At the very least, there is one who's immune..."She said as she watched Danny once again flat out reject Paulina, who didn't take it well._

 _"It took a while to open his eyes, but Danny can't stand her after finally seeing her for what she is, as shallow as a puddle...It shows he has some taste...'Sam said._

 _"Let's stop talking about her, it's just as bad as having be forced **to** talk to her..." Amberline said._

 _"You got that right..." Sam said in agreement._

 _"So did you catch the Kiss music video marathon on RockTV last night?...'Sam asked her friend with interest._

 _"You know it, as if I would ever miss it because..."Amberline paused before... "I love to rock and roll allllll niiiight...and party every day!~...'She sang before doing the famous Gene Simmons tongue._

 _"So do I..."Sam said as she imitated the girl, both doing the same trick._

 _The two girls then began laughing, feeling comfortable over their bonding of their love for the old school band KISS and their hatred of Paulina._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Amberline finished her daily routine of beauty, took her book bag, purse, money and soon teleported.

In a few moments, she arrived to her typical spot, and soon entered the school. Once inside, she was greeted by her many admirers, the many people who were admiring her, calling her cool, beautiful and telling her that they would be voting her for prom queen as she went to her locker to get her books. Once there, Danny immediately went to greet her and they soon began walking and holding hands, which the other students noticed and got excited.

"Danny? Amberline? Rumor has it that you guys are going to the prom together, is it true?...'One jock said.

"Yes it's true, I asked Amberline last Friday..."Danny said as he put his arm around her, making the girl blush.

"AW! Say it's not so Danny...'Some of his fan girls whined sadly, while the guys looked jealous.

It's obvious that they wanted what they had.

"Sorry girls, but he's taken...'Amberline said as she gave Danny a hug, and non verbally told the fan girls to back off.

She didn't care if she was being too bold too soon, she loved Danny, he's her date for the prom and she was going to make these girls understand that.

 _ **"WHAT?**_!...'A loud, annoying voice shrieked.

Danny and Amberline turned to see an enraged looking Paulina stand there in anger and disbelief as she heard the announcement.

"Danny, you can't seriously be going with this loser, over me?...'Paulina shouted.

"She is not a loser, she's my prom date..."Danny said, making Amberline smile and Paulina scream.

"You are suppose to be _ **MY**_ prom date...'Paulina screamed again, irritating those around her.

"Get lost Paulina, he's taken and I suggest finding someone else to take you since Danny is going with me..." Amberline said smugly.

"Just wait until I win prom queen...I'm going to make you wish you never set foot in this school..."Paulina growled, but Amberline did not look intimidated, just annoyed.

"Oh please...Have you really not checked the online polls Paulina...someone here is in the lead by 85% and it's _**NOT**_ you..."The auburn haired girl said sharply.

Paulina looked stunned, and almost looked worried before she settled on sending her rival a defiant, vicious glare instead.

"This contest isn't over yet Lain, I _will_ be queen..."Paulina said before marching away dramatically.

"What a diva...'Danny muttered in annoyance.

"I have seen diva's before and believe me, they are nothing like _her_...'Amberline said.

"I believe you...so come on, Ms. Queen-to-be...may I escort you to class?...'Danny asked in a gallant voice and even did a gentleman bow to her.

"Yes you may, Mr. King to be..."Amberline said in between her giggles before leaving with him hand and hand.

When she holds his hand, she feels her heart beat faster, a deep, warm feeling wash all over her and she felt a silly smile on her face that wouldn't go away...and she didn't want it to go away either.

When she is with Danny, just holding his warm, strong hand...she just can't stop smiling...

* * *

 _Later_

 _During science class_

Amberline and Danny were in the middle of science class, their teacher which is once again Mr. Lancer, was busy explaining to them concepts, and Danny and her were partners, just like they have been for the last few weeks.

He was currently wearing his lab coat and goggles, just like her and the girl couldn't help but think he looked so cute, like a real scientist.

 _'He's so adorable~._..'Amberline thought in a gushy kind of way as Danny tried to focus on the lesson.

"Okay, according to Lancer, the nitrogen compound generates the friction..." Danny paused, trying to recall the rest of it.

"And it causes the disposal of unwanted organism...'The auburn haired girl said, though her eyes were on the boy and not the lesson.

"Correct again...wow, Amberline...it sure is great having such a smart lab partner..."Danny complimented her as he wrote the rest of what she said down.

As he did so, Amberline continued to send him enamored looks, and when no one was looking, he sent some to her as well.

 _"Oh Danny~..."_ The smitten girl thought as her heart kept on pounding, unaware that a pair of lavender eyes were watching them in a strange level of turmoil.

 _"Amberline...Danny...'_ The lavender eyed girl thought as she tried to focus on the lesson.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Free Period_

The two teenagers decided to spend free period on the roof in order to avoid the high school paparazzi who were still all over them due to the fact that they were the most likely to be voted prom king and queen and everything. Once there, they finished what they had of homework as of late, and now decided to take a break just watching the clouds roll by.

They laid together on the roof, on a blanket Danny borrowed from the supply closet and now they were just admiring the cloud formations and just being so close to each other right now.

"That one looks like an elephant with wings..." Danny said as he pointed to one particular formation.

"I guess it does a little...Oh, that one looks like a clown with an afro..."She giggles as she pointed to the cloud.

"Man, I never knew just looking at the clouds could be fun...'She giggled.

It was almost as much fun as star gazing with him.

"Me, Tuck and Sam used to do this all the time when we were kids...there's just something pleasant and relaxing of just laying here, looking up and admiring the beauty of the sky..." Danny said in an almost poetic kind of way.

'Yeah...beauty..."She said but her eyes had glanced at him.

'Oh! That one reminds me a bit of Cujo…" Danny said as he pointed to a cloud in the shape of a puppy.

"Who-jo?..." Amberline asked.

"Oh, he's this ghost puppy I came across one time...he's cute but can cause A LOT of trouble, especially when he changes forms..." Danny answered... "But enough about that..." He said with a shrug.

"Hey, that one almost looks like a guitar..."Amberline said.

"Really, electric or classical?..." Danny joked.

'I don't know...it's like a guitar is all...'She said before laughing a bit at his silliness.

The two continued to laugh until their hands accidentally brushed against each other once again, making them stop and just look at each others eyes now. Amberline felt her heart beating and her face get warm as she continued to look into his eyes.

His big, _beautiful, baby blue_ eyes that were always so kind and gentle looking, and she felt his hand on her hand...his _big, strong, warm, but gentle_ hands on her hand.

David Parker had blue eyes too but they were absolutely nothing like Danny's. While David had a superficial kind of beauty, he didn't have any kindness in his heart and now that she can remember clearly her past, she knew now that there wasn't any kindness in his eyes either, only arrogance and pride, much like in Alexandria's eyes. Maybe that's the reason why they were a couple, they were both beautiful on the outside but hideous on the inside that they totally deserved each other.

But Danny isn't like David at all, and that's why Ember loved him so much now. Danny's beauty is in the most sincere way possible. Sure, he might not be too tall or muscular but he had a certain charm to him that once you notice, you can't get enough of. His gorgeous eyes that always had that twinkle in them when he smiles...and his smile, always so _warm_ and _welcoming_ just like right now...and the way he was looking at her right now, as if she's the most special thing in the world to him made her feel so...so...

"Danny..."Amberline whispered and noticed that he was beginning to lean forward.

She felt her heart vibrating right now as she knew what might happen, she closed her eyes and eagerly waited for it...However-

 _ **RING!**_

The school bell rang, signaling the end of free period and incidentally made Danny stop what he was doing before he even had a chance to do it.

 _ **"DARN IT**_!...'Amberline thought in frustration while Danny began to get up before he even had the chance to give her a kiss.

"We better head back to class...'Danny said.

"I know...'She thought, while on the inside she pouted.

She knew that Danny wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him too and it would have been so perfect just now...why did that stupid bell have to ruin everything?!

She's been wanting to kiss him for days now, waiting for him to give her the chance, and she felt close to pouncing on him soon, but she can't do that. She wanted her first kiss with him to be special and romantic, something she and he would never forget.

"So Amberline, are we still up for the movie later today?...'Danny asked as he helped the girl up.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it...'She said with a strange smile on her face as she recalled about their date for later today...and possibly another chance as well...

"Come on, I'll drop you off at Music appreciation and then I'll head to chemistry..."Danny said as he became invisible and grabbed her hand. He quickly flew her down stairs and left her at the entrance of her class, and not a second too soon before the final bell rang.

"Thanks Danny...'Amberline said as she kissed him on the cheek, making him smile all goofy like.

"Anytime...I can't wait for later...'Danny said with a silly grin as he began to walk away but not taking his eyes off her yet.

However, because the fact that his eyes were on the girl and he nearly tripped over backwards over a wet floor sign on the floor and barely managed to regain his balance and thankfully didn't fell to the floor. Danny sent Amberline a sheepish, embarrassed look and hoped he didn't come off looking _too much_ like a spazz…. Amberline just giggled and waved at him goodbye for now. Danny blushed and waved back before he turned the corner and soon left for his own class.

Even after he was gone, Amberline still felt her heart racing and let out a deep, happy, content sigh that only a person who has experienced love could understand it's meaning.

"Oh Danny...'She said happily as she went inside her class, but her thoughts never strayed from the adorable, dark haired boy,

It was just so ...so _amazing_ to be in love with him.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Passion and problems  
_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **VanguardLuard** and **Meazm:** Thank you.

 **Invader Johnny:** And it's getting more and more complicated, it seems...

 **Kosmic:** Well said.

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Harsh, indeed...

 **Feurrige:** Thanks...

 **Guest(1):** That's alright Guest, I understand and I have been there before but not to worry, I have every intention of finishing this story, which I consider my best of all my fics. I just sometimes get preoccupied with other stories or suffer from writers block or procrastination but I WILL finish this story.

 **Guest(2)** : Si, ella se exploto! XD

 **Guest(3):** Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it...

 **FireSoulKid:** So far, it's still shaky, and Ember's not happy about that...

 **Fatcatjohn:** I'm glad that this story cheered you up :)

 **Sir Chaos Omega:** She normally is but hey, even geniuses can do an oversight sometimes, especially when they are still young teenagers.

 **Ryavrel:** Ember's sister is named _**Amy,**_ just wanted to let you know. Also, I am glad that you are enjoying the plot and development so far...

 **Lost:** I am glad that you like it...

 **Infinite Freedom:** Maybe it will...we will just have to wait and see :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	51. Passion and problems part 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 51: Passion and problems part 1_**

Valerie Gray is in a good mood, according to her sources, her friend Amberline is in the lead by 85% and she is without a doubt, going to be this years Prom Queen. She isn't surprised, with all the hard work they had put in this campaign, it was inevitable and in just a few days, she and everyone at school is finally going to get their payback.

"Did you hear the news, Danny asked Amberline to go to the prom with him..."She heard some guy say to his friend.

"For real?..."His friend said in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Totally! I saw him say so himself to everyone...'The dude said.

"Darn it, I was hoping to ask her...looks like I have to go with my next choice...'The friend groaned.

Valerie smiled with interest when she heard that. She knew for a while that Amberline had a thing for Danny, so she is happy for her. She had a feeling that this years prom is going to be one to remember.

"VALERIE! WHERE ARE YOU?! THE PROM IS THIS SATURDAY NIGHT... _ **WHY WON'T YOU SAY YES?!**_...'The geeky voice of Nathan rang.

"Oh dang it!...'Valerie said in dismay and she tried to find a hiding place where her unwanted admirer couldn't reach her.

She soon saw her sanctuary in the form of the girl's bathroom.

"Bingo...'She said as she quickly ran inside, just in time, since no less than 2 seconds later, she heard a nearby door open and the loud footsteps that could only belong to someone like Nathan Lester.

"When is he going to leave me alone?...'Valerie muttered in annoyance.

She might not be shallow as she used to be, but Nathan just isn't her type, not to mention he is really obsessive and can't take no for an answer. She has told him countless times that she just isn't interested and he just refuses to accept it. At first she tried to be gentle with her rejections but he still went at it to the point that she just can't be in the same room with the jerk without feeling uncomfortable.

"Nathan, will you let it go? If Valerie hasn't said yes to your last thousand invitation, what the heck makes you think she's going to say yes this time?...'She heard another voice in the hall and she recognized it as Tucker's.

"I don't care if you are the mayor, I won't give up on my quest for love..."Valerie heard that and rolled her eyes.

"Translation...stalking..."She heard Tucker quipped.

"Nathan, I am going to ask you politely...dude to dude...Valerie isn't interested and you are not doing yourself any favors just bugging her like this...Why don't you just ask another girl to the prom, I'm sure Marcy of the chemistry club is still available..."Tucker's voice suggested.

Valerie tried not to snicker at that one. Marcy Leon is the freckled face, retainer wearing, bespectacled president of the chemistry club that had a notable lisp...and she was definitely within Nathan's league...or the very least, he is closer to her league than Valerie's anyway.

"You just want her for yourself, don't you...'Nathan accused.

"I ain't going to deny it, Val is hot and a cool dancer but unlike you, I know when to back off...'Tucker admitted.

She then heard some angry footsteps marching away, the ones that belong to Nathan and then the lighter ones that belong to Tucker. Valerie sighed, upset that Nathan is still being so stubborn but happy that Tucker, despite being super busy with his job as the first ever teen mayor, still tried to have her back.

It made Val smile slightly. However, before she could think anymore over it, she saw her friend Sam walk out from one of the stalls of the girl's bathroom, and she still hasn't noticed her presence yet...

"Hey Sam...'Valerie greeted the goth girl.

"Oh hey Valerie...How are you?...'Sam asked.

"Hiding from Nathan again...I swear, with prom being closer and closer, he's getting even more annoying..."Valerie said with a sigh.

"Normally I don't do this but if he keeps bugging you, my family has this lawyer and the words _restraining order_ aren't foreign to him...'Sam said.

"No, don't bother...Nathan is a pest but I don't want to go that far and ruin his life...at least not yet..."She muttered.

"I wasn't thinking literally, but I was thinking more like a scare him straight kind of method, we meet up with him with my lawyer and you tell him that you are _**THINKING**_ of doing this unless he backs off for good...sure, you might be bluffing but he doesn't have to know that...'Sam said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Now that, I have no qualms with, when can I borrow him?...'Valerie asked with interest.

"How's the next time Nathan bugs you...I have him on speed dial and can get him down here in 15 minutes flat..."Sam said.

"Thanks Sam..."Valerie said in relief.

Suddenly two other girls came into the restroom, both talking about gossip as they ignored the two other girls.

"I was like no way and she was like, yes way..."One girl said to her friend.

"Like no way, Danny actually asked _her_ to the prom..."The other girl said.

"Totally! I saw him admit it to everyone...and you should have seen how Lain has her hands all over him...it's totally obvious the two of them have a thing going on...'The first girl said as she washed her hands in the sink.

"I should have figured, I wanted to ask Danny but it looks like Lain won..." The girl sighed.

"Whatever, I guess I'll just go with Kirk Lawson..." One of them said.

"The captain of the wrestling team...Awesome..."Her friend said as they both dried their hands and then left.

'So the rumor is true..."Valerie commented.

"Yes, it is..." Sam said as she washed her hands.

'You know, we have been so busy helping out Amberline, we still don't have any dates..." Valerie said.

"So, it's the twenty first century and a girl doesn't have to be escorted by some guy to have fun at some stupid dance..."Sam said.

"So you don't have a date yet, huh ...what about that Christopher guy, he seems to like you...'Valerie said only to see an unhappy look come on Sam's face.

"Sam? Did something happen with Christopher..."Valerie asked with concern for her gothic friend who just sighed.

"Let's just say we had an argument and he's not speaking to me now...I don't want to talk about it...'Sam said.

"Bummer..."Valerie said and thought about it.

Christopher is cute and he has a good sense of humor, a nice combo for any girl, even if Sam keeps rejecting his attempts to ask her out, though she knew Sam did care for him in the end. She decided to respect her friends wishes of not talking about it anymore. She might not have known Sam as long as her other friends but she did know this much about her: Sam would talk about her problems when she is good and ready and if you try getting her before then, you are just wasting your time and energy.

"I hope you and Christopher work through your problem...whatever it is..."Valerie said.

"I'll be seeing ya Sam, now that Nathan is gone, I got to go handle something..."Valerie said before leaving the restroom and her dark clothed friend behind.

* * *

 _With Sam_

Sam got out of the restroom and soon went to her locker, her next period is starting in a few minutes and there was just two hours left of school and she wanted to just get it over with. To her dismay, Paulina and Dash(who is still growing that dumb looking mustache) came to the hall, as if they owned the place.

"Like, excuse me everybody...I, like, have an important announcement...Me and Dash are going to the prom together, so don't forget to vote for us as the new prom king and queen...'Paulina said in an dramatic voice.

"Yeah, vote for us..."Dash yipped.

However, practically no one is paying attention to what they said and just went back to what they were doing. Sam yawned and rolled her eyes at Paulina's pathetic attempt to get attention. It's obvious that Dash was just her back-up date since she couldn't get Danny and as stubborn as Paulina is about the ghostly boy, she wouldn't allow herself to be dateless on prom night...Sam just thought she is being petty and pathetic as always.

Soon the warning bell rang and Sam decided not to think about the fact that her ex-boyfriend and her new friend were going to the prom together and she just tried to focus on her classes for now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Elmerton High School_

Cristopher J. Morgan was having his free period and he tried to ignore the many student trying to get his attention. Ever since Danny Phantom posted that video of him online, a lot of his classmates were treating him like some small time celerbity, and the rumor that he has a chance with Sunset Records.

"Man Christopher, it's still so amazing..."One of the nerds said in a fawning voice.

"Can I have your autograph, before you get too famous and start charging for them..." Kip, one of his classmates said.

"Sure, why not..."Christopher just shrugged as he wrote his name on his notebook.

"Wow Christopher, it's so hot how you played the drums..." A girl said in a fawning way to him.

Her name is Casey Jones, she's one of the most popular girls in the senior class, a cheerleader, blonde and busty and before the video got posted, she didn't even know that he existed. He didn't care since he didn't like her then and he doesn't like her now.

"Whatever...'Christopher said as he tried to ignore her but she wouldn't back down.

"Like seriously, you don't have any plans this afternoon, maybe we could do something together?...'Casey said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Christopher however, could only think of a pair of lavender eyes and a dark aura a mystery and altruism. Casey is hot and popular but she's shallow and he knows that before any of this, she wouldn't look at him twice so he just shook his head in refusal.

"No thanks...I'm busy...'He said as he got up and left.

He didn't bother to look back to see the shocked look on Casey's face at his not-so-subtle rejection. There is only one girl that he has his eye on, and she's out of his reach...

 _"Sam.._.'Christopher sighed sadly as he continued to walk away from his unwanted fan club.

* * *

 _At Amity Park Academy of the Arts_

 _With Zoe_

Zoe A. Murray is in positively high spirits, it just a week or so, she and her band are going to become famous and she could hardly wait. Neither could her fellow students for that matter.

"I still can't believe it Zoe...Sunset Records...you really are going places..."Her friend Tyler said in admiration.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it sometimes..."Zoe said in awe.

"You know...uh...just because you are on the way to fame and fortune, doesn't mean your going to forget about us here, are you?...'Tyler asked.

"Don't worry Ty, I could never forget about this place...besides, I already talked with mom and one of the things we are going to talk to Mr. Summers about is if it would still be possible for me to attend school here while I do my demo..." Zoe said.

"I hope so...APAA just wouldn't be the same without your piano skills..." Tyler said.

Zoe smiled at that. Tyler has been her friend since she came her, he's a sophomore, a year ahead of her but they have done a few shows together and became good friends. He's also a music student like her, a violin virtuoso and a cool guy.

"And I wouldn't be the same without this place...'Zoe said with a sweet smile to her dear friend.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Back at Casper High_

 _With Star_

Star was having a bad week, heck a bad school life since that day in the closet with Amberline Lain. At the very least, the auburn haired girl kept her word and didn't spread what she accidentally told her about Paulina to the entire school.

But it didn't stop there, Paulina is still upset over the fact that she is _losing_ her chance at prom queen to her rival, who also happens to have snagged Danny Phantom as her prom date, which only worsened Paulina's mood.

Even more since she was forced to use her backup date Dash Baxter in his place. No matter what, a girl like Paulina can't attend a dance alone, so Dash is gonna be her date for now, though it's obvious he still prefers Amberline over Paulina.

"I still can't believe he chose Lain over me...'Paulina said in anger.

"Uh...maybe...maybe he just doesn't know what he's passing up...'Star said weakly.

"Must be...though how he cannot know is anyone's guess, I mean...I am beautiful, fit , I have got a killer figure, I'm at the top of the social food chain and he _still_ prefers that Lain girl over me!...'Paulina ranted once again.

"Don't let them get you down Paulina...you...you still have a chance to win...'Star said, hoping to calm her down.

"I know that I am going to win, Lain is delusional in thinking anyone will ACTUALLY vote for her, but it will make the look on her face when I WIN, all the more priceless...'Paulina said.

Before Star could say anything else to please her, the very couple she was criticizing came in the room hand-in-hand and soon sat at their desks and even from here, they could see the way Danny was drooling over Amberline, who was returning the same look at him.

"Sickening...'Paulina growled in obvious jealousy.

Star sighed, if her very reputation wasn't in Paulina's perfectly manicured hands, she could have admitted out loud that Danny and Amberline looked good together, that they make a cute couple with the way they looked at each other.

But alas, she cannot risk it, as she must worry about her own survival in this deadly wilderness known as high school.

She just hoped that whatever ends up happening at the prom, Paulina won't take it out on her.

* * *

 _With Amberline/Ember_

The school bell had rung, many students were leaving and Amberline was still admiring Danny, ever since she finished writing down the course material and homework assignment as well.

"Glad that's over...'Danny said, referring to class.

"So Amberline, still up for a movie?...'Danny asked his female companion who nodded.

"You bet I am...'She said with utmost conviction.

Danny smiled as he waited for everyone to leave the classroom. He took her hand, transformed into his ghost form and then picked her up bridal style as he fazed through the wall and then flew away with her.

Next destination: Their date.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Jasmine Fenton, older sister of world hero Danny Phantom, was with her nose in some book. This was a common sight but she wasn't reading just any of her psychology books. It was a yearbook, an old one from the nineteen-seventies. The reason was due to her own curiosity. A couple of days ago, she found the substitute teacher Mrs. Murray nose deep in it and when he caught her, she looked spooked, like she was hiding something. Jazz prided herself as an aspiring psychologist and she had noticed that the poor woman seemed depressed and sad about something and she couldn't shake what she heard her mutter to herself when she thought no one was looking.

 _"You have to let it go AJ...She's dead and she's not going to come back..."_ The teacher's words echoed through her mind.

"Now let's see here..." Jazz muttered as she observed the year book.

Jazz felt a need to help the woman who was obviously going through some grief. Someone close to her had died, they had attended school in Casper High in the seventies and it's obvious that the woman missed her greatly. Jazz would have asked her directly but she had been so swamped with her term paper on ghost envy these last few days, not to mention that she doubted that Mrs. Murray would outright talk to a random student about a deep personal grief.

Even so, she wanted to help her and since the book was available, she asked the librarian if she could borrow it and since she was one of her regular volunteers, Ms. Burns allowed it. So now Jazz was checking the book for some clues. So far, she checked each page and all she saw was a bunch of random photos of old students with out of style clothes and bad haircuts. She knew that this was a long shot and she might as well leave things alone since it was none of her business...but her inner healer wanted to see if she could try and help and she wanted to see exactly who the poor substitute teacher was mourning over. She was now checking this ancient yearbook for any memorial pages dedicated to students who had passed away during that year. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions or maybe not, but she didn't see any harm in just checking this book out.

"Alright...Memorial...memorial..." Jazz muttered as she checked each section in the year book from A -.Z. She already finished the _"L's"_ and now she was starting with the _"M's"._

However once she turned the page, Jazz dropped the book in shock and even screamed, thinking her eyes were deceiving her.

"N-No...No way!..." A shaky Jazz muttered as she tried to convince herself that her eyes played a trick on her or something.

There was just _**NO**_ way that she saw HER face in this old yearbook. It just was not possible, the year book was over 30 years old and the girl in the picture looked no older than 16!

The same age as the girl she was thinking of right now, who was out on a date with her _little_ _brother_ right now!.

"There is just no way...she would have to be..." Jazz mouth closed as realization finally clicked in her mind.

She picked up the yearbook and saw the picture once more. There in the student memorial was a picture of a girl named Amberline, with auburn red hair, blue eyes and right below read "1961-1977". However she also saw a another name there that nearly had the red haired psychologist in training toppling over in shock once again.

"Amberline.. _ **.Mclain**_..." Jazz whispered in horror as the revelation sunk in.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Passion and problems part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **FireSoulKid** , **Ryavrel** and **Wiseguy2415:** As shown here, the plot is still thickening...

 **Mazamba, Guest,** **Etherious09,** Dalton Wolfe and **Fatcatjohn** : thank you :)

 **Kosmic:** You might have been on to something...

 **Invader Johnny:** You are right about that, but as shown here, she's still arrogant about her idea of winning...

 **ShadowKingLegette:** LOL!

 **EvilDannyBoy97:** I always kind of had a soft spot for it, saw a lot of good fics about them and I think they might have good chemistry together...

 **Meazm:** Might have to wait a while...

 **Lost:** I guess it can be...

 **Midnight Ruins:** It certainly is...

 **Guest:** Thank you, I am glad that you like it so much...

 **TearDrop1822:** This story isn't over yet..

 **Feurrige:** It's alright, no problem. Also, looks like Paulina is going with Dash...heh...

* * *

 **A/N:** _Be sure to check my profile page for information regarding the New Hey Arnold fanfic challenge I recently ensued. Rules and information are on my profile page._

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	52. Passion and problems part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 52: Passion and problems part 2_**

 _Previously_

 _"Alright...Memorial...memorial..." Jazz muttered as she checked each section in the year book from A -.Z. She already finished the "L's" and now she was starting with the "M's"._

 _However once she turned the page, Jazz dropped the book in shock and even screamed, thinking her eyes were deceiving her._

 _"N-No...No way!..." A shaky Jazz muttered as she tried to convince herself that her eyes played a trick on her or something._

 _There was just_ _ **NO**_ _way that she saw HER face in this old yearbook. It just was not possible, the year book was over 30 years old and the girl in the picture looked no older than 16!_

 _The same age as the girl she was thinking of right now, who was out on a date with her little brother right now!._

 _"There is just no way...she would have to be..." Jazz mouth closed as realization finally clicked in her mind._

 _She picked up the yearbook and saw the picture once more. There in the student memorial was a picture of a girl named Amberline, with auburn red hair, blue eyes and right below read "1961-1977". However she also saw a another name there that nearly had the red haired psychologist in training toppling over in shock once again._

 _"Amberline.._ _ **.Mclain**_ _..." Jazz whispered in horror as the revelation sunk in._

* * *

Jazz had dropped the year book in shock and still looked slack jaw.

After several moments of shock, she re read it several times and she knew her eyes were not fooling her. It was an exact image, the exact first name with only the clothes, hair style and surname being the one differences between the two girls.

It's obvious that Amberline Lain is the same girl in this picture...the memorial picture and she was frowning hard now...

"I knew that there was something I didn't trust about her...'Jazz said in anger.

She had to call her brother and warn him. It's obvious that Amberline is a ghost and she needed to protect him. She pulled out her cell phone to call him but to her shock, frustration and worry, he didn't pick up and she's getting a bad feeling about this.

"Oh man, I got to find him before something bad happens..."Jazz said as she quickly ran out to her car and started driving, all the while trying to find someone who can help her stop the female ghost tricking her brother.

One whom she believes is not only a ghost, but has a connection to one of her brother's worst enemies...

Who or whatever Amberline Lain is, she obviously has a connection to Ember Mclain and Jazz has to get to her brother before something bad happens to him. Unknown to her, a certain dark ghoul had been spying on her with a look of interest.

"Well, this is getting interesting...'Spectra said before she disappeared to inform her employer of the new development.

As Jazz drove, she tried calling Tucker to warn him about her discovery...

* * *

 _With Tucker_

Tucker Foley had arrived to the mayor's office and had been swarmed with paper work and he sighed in frustration as he knew that this is going to be another long night.

"Sheela, hold all my calls, looks like I'm gonna be here a while..."The teen mayor said as he went to his desk.

'Yes sir..."His assistant said as she began to take calls as she always does.

"Mayor Foley's office...please hold..."She said over and over again several dozen times.

"Mayor Foley's office...please hold..."Sheela said once again and was about to get to the next one when suddenly.

 _"Wait, please...I need to speak to the mayor, it's important...I'm his friend Jasmine Fenton and-_

 ** _'HOLD PLEASE!_**...'Sheela said in annoyance as she went to the next call, annoyed by pesky citizens who thought only their problems mattered in this small town.

* * *

Jazz started at her phone in frustration when she heard the music playing and growled as she knew she didn't have time for it. She hung up and tried to call Sam next, since despite everything, she is still close to her brother and could help her find him.

As Jazz called the goth girl, she was unaware that Sam had turned her phone off, not wanting to be disturbed by the outside world as she continued to brood and sulk in her room more than usual.

"Not her either...I'm getting a bad feeling about this...'Jazz muttered as she continued to drive and called her brother simultaneously but he was still not answering.

 _ **WHY**_ is he not answering?!

* * *

"I still can't believe Dash hasn't shaved that stupid mustache yet., the fur look is so _**NOT**_ for him...'Amberline laughed.

"I still can't believe Paulina thinks going to the prom with Dash will make me jealous, she tried dating him and the other jocks for the same reason and I told her I don't care...'Danny said.

"They say the definition of stupidity is trying the same thing over and over again and expecting the results to change...'Amberline said to the dark haired boy.

"I thought it was insanity...'He said to her.

"Same diff..." She said before they both burst into laughter, making fun of their rivals.

"Oh man, I think my phone is out of juice..."Danny muttered in frustration. He is still dressed as his third alter ego Donald Felton since he didn't want to risk his fans interrupting his date with Amberline.

'Bummer...but whatever, if you need to call, you can use mine ...'Amberline offered hers to him.

"Thanks...still I can't believe that the movie was sold out...and it's frustrating that if I take the mustache and shades of, they might let us in...but I'm against stuff like that..."Danny sighed.

"Hey I get it, you have standards...come on, I have an idea..."Amberline said.

"What is it?...'Danny asked.

"I have something more fun than a movie in mind..."Amberline said to him.

"Like what?...'Danny asked with interest.

"You'll see, now come on...'Amberline said in a flirtatious, sweet voice that made Danny follow her.

Danny changed forms, picked her bridal style and followed her direction. He landed in a nearby ally, changed back and soon Amberline brought him to what looked to be a dance club.

"What is this place?...'Danny asked.

"You mean to tell me that you have never been to _The Loft..._ one of the hottest dance club in the whole country?..."She asked and laughed when he shook his head.

"Danny baby, you really need to get out more, and for something other than saving people..."Amberline giggled.

"Wait, don't you need an I.D for a dance club?...'Danny asked, his morality showing and Amberline giggled again.

"Chillax, it's a teen dance club, no alcohol at all at this joint...'She said, calming him down.

She giggled again. Overall, Danny has his morals and it's actually endearing now, as opposed to annoying as she used to think they are.

"Come on, the bouncer knows me..."Amberline said as she dragged him to the line, where a bunch of teens are already in line.

A couple of weeks back, while Danny had been off doing his super hero stuff and Sam had a head cold and couldn't hang out with her, she gave this place a visit and made some extra friends here, including the bouncer. Now, time to test that friendship...

"Alright, come on in..." The bouncer let a couple of teens inside and then spotted Amberline.

"Hey Lain baby, long time no see...'The bouncer said upon seeing her.

"Hey Kirk, what's up?..."Amberline said as she high five with the tall, burly man.

"Awesome...so I take it whiskers here is with you?..."Kirk asked as he pointed to the disguised Danny.

"Yep, he's my new dance partner for tonight...'She announced.

"Cool, well you two have fun..."Kirk said as he let the two teenagers in the club.

"Wow, this place looks cool...'Danny said as he looked at the dance club.

It had a kind of retro vibe to it, including an old fashioned disco ball, a deejay and everywhere he looked, teens were dancing and listening to rock music. It was actually exciting him a bit.

'It should me, I found it..." Amberline said with a grin.

She didn't tell him that the first time that she was here, it had been during her first visit to the human world as an attempt for rock star related global conquest, and this was just one of the many places she had performed before she escalated to having her face on every magazine cover.

"I got to admit, I think this will be more fun than a movie..." Danny said.

"You can say that again..."Amberline said with a smirk.

Suddenly, the deejay put a new tune and everything was beginning to speed up, and Amberline smiled widely as she heard the song that was playing.

'Oh, this is my jam...'She said in excitement, which Danny noticed.

"So, Amberline...can I have this dance?...'Danny asked as he offered his hand to her.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask...'She giggled as she just took his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

Once there, they both started dancing together and busting moves to the beat of the song.

"I got to say _Donny,_ you sure know how to get down...'Amberline said as she did a twirl and shook her hips.

"And you dance as good as you sing, and that's saying something...'Danny said as he did the moon walk, making Amberline giggle.

"The moonwalk, for real?..."She asked.

'Don't go hating the classics, babe...'Danny said before he twirled around and moon walked back to her, as she giggled.

As they continued to dance, a crowd was watching them and suddenly the spotlight is on them, much to her surprise.

"Everyone is watching us...'She said to Danny, who just kept dancing.

'Let them, we're good and we're having fun...so let them look...'Danny said as he took her hand and now made this dance for a duo.

"Yeah, kind of like practice for our prom king and queen dance...'Amberline suggested.

"Exactly...'Danny chuckled as he dipped her.

The two danced closely for a while more, both moving faster as the music went faster and more and more people were admiring their moves, most especially Amberline Lain's.

She felt so alive and so free as she continued to dance with her love, his kept twirling her, dipping her and moving in sync with her that she just felt like a butterfly in the breeze, nothing could bring her down.

As the sun came to it's end, Danny pulled her once more to her, twirled her and dipped her back as the finally, and Amberline soon found herself panting deeply and noticed that she was in his arms...again.

"Wow...'She let out, pleasantly surprised as to what a great dancer her love is.

She noticed that she was still in his arms, looking into his eyes and she flushed a bit, feeling her heart beat fast and not just because of the epic dance they just had.

She snapped out of it when she heard cheering and realized that the crowd that was watching them was applauding them and the Deejay still had the spotlight on them.

"Let's here it for Amberline and her new partner Donny, they is so hot, they burned up the whole dance floor...'The deejay said into his microphone as everyone continued to applaud.

The two dancers then left the dance floor as the next song played, one that neither likes really.

"I got to say Danny, you are one great dance partner, I can;t wait for the prom...'Amberline said in excitement.

"Me neither...'Danny said with a blush, feeling so happy.

"Um...Amberline...'Danny said but the loud music made it hard for her to hear him.

"Yeah..."She said.

Danny sighed, he wanted to ask her something important but not in a place so noisy. It's something really important and he can't have any distractions.

"Is there any place quiet around here...I kind of want to talk to you about something...'Danny said in a louder voice to her.

"There's a nice on the second floor that people go sometimes that overlooks the city, we can go there...'She answered.

'That's cool...'Danny said as he took hand and followed her directions.

However, before they made it to the stairs, she got his attention.

"Hold on a second Danny, I kind of need to make an emergency stop...'She said.

"Oh, okay..I'll wait...'Danny said as he watched her leave for the restroom.

While she was gone, Danny felt someone else tap his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around to see that it;s his older sister Jazz Fenton.

"Danny, are you okay?...'Jazz asked in a worried tone.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"Looking for you, i tried calling you but you didn't pick up..."Jazz said.

"Sorry but my phone was low and i left it to charge while i was dancing..."Danny said..."How did you find this place?..."He asked.

"Remember the Fenton tracking devices mom and dad put on our phones, in case either of us end up captured..."Jazz said.

"That's only to be used during emergencies..."Danny reminded, not liking his privacy be violated like that.

"This is an emergency! Now come on ,I got to get you out of here...'Jazz said as she tried to pull him away.

"Jazz, I'm kind of in the middle of a date here...can this wait till later..." Danny said in annoyance as he pulled his hand away.

"No it can't! Danny, I really need to talk to you about Amberline...'Jazz said in an urgent tone.

"About what?...'Danny asked.

"She's not who she appears to be...she's a GHOST!...'Jazz whispered, causing Danny's eyes to widen.

'What are you talking about?...'Danny demanded.

"She's a ghost Danny, I was looking at an old yearbook picture, and I saw her in it, a year book from the seventies and she looked exactly the same, expect the picture was a MEMORIAL one..."Jazz said as she shook her but Danny wriggled out of her grasp.

He had a look on her face that didn't exactly say that he believed her..

"Jazz, I appreciate your concern but I think this is one of the rare times that you are wrong...'Danny said with his arms crossed.

"What did you just say?..." Jazz shouted, unable to believe that he is questioning her.

"If Amberline was a ghost, I would have figured it out by now, I have a ghost sense..."Danny said stubbornly.

"Danny, I mean it...I think there is something wrong with that girl...ever since she moved here I got a weird vibe and the picture I found is proof that I was right..."Jazz insisted,unaware of how angry her brother is becoming...

And not because of Amberline...

"Jazz, I know you are just worried about me but stop it, I have known Amberline for 4 months and I can safely say that there is nothing ghostly or bad about her..."Danny said to his sister.

"Danny, I'm serious..."Jazz started but was cut off

"So am I, Amberline is the best thing that has ever happened to me, she's beautiful, sweet, talented and she cares about me...but what would you know, you have been against her since we met..." Danny accused.

"Because she seemed shady and I was right..."Jazz said.

"No, you were just being paranoid and overprotective, but I'm not a little kid anymore, I can handle myself. .."Danny said.

"Danny, I know hormones can cloud your judgement but please listen, there's something else. ..the girl I saw in the picture was named Amberline MCLAIN..."Jazz stressed the surname, getting her brother's attention.

"What?..."Danny questioned.

"Yeah, not only is she a ghost but I think she is connected with your enemy Ember Mclain...we got to stop her from whatever evil plot she is up to..."Jazz said.

Danny looked stunned, before he frowned and shook his head.

"There is no evil plot...she's not connected to Ember..."Danny said, refusing to budge on it.

"What but Danny, didn't you hear anything of what I just said..."Jazz started.

"Yes and I know that you are wrong, Amberline is a good person, she cares about me and you are wrong.. I will look at the picture later if you want but right now, I have a date to get back to..."Danny said as he turned away from her.

"Danny, I am serious, that girl is dangerous, please snap out of it and listen to me before you bet hurt..."Jazz said as she tried to pull him back but Danny became intangible.

"I love her, Jazz..."Danny said, shocking his sister to the core.

"You...love her?..."Jazz whispered in shock.

"I do, I haven't felt this way about anyone since Sam...and it's deeper...it's something more special and I can tell that she feels the same way..."Danny said, horrifying his sisters by what he is saying.

Jazz couldn't believe this. This isn't good, she has to snap him a out of it!

"But Danny-...

"No buts, I know Amberline and I know that she is human and I know that she would never lie or hurt me, so leave us alone!..."Danny said angrily before he literally disappeared before her eyes.

"No, Danny...Come back..."Jazz said as she tried to look around the club for her brother and stop it.

She couldn't believe that he's too blinded by love, that he would blow her off like this. She had to find him before he gets hurt by that Amberline..

* * *

 _At the balcony, away from Jazz_

Danny and Amberline were enjoying the peace and quiet away from annoying distractions, just enjoying the view. Danny took off his glasses and mustache and was now just holding hands with Amberline, who is clearly enjoying this.

"Beautiful view..."Amberline said.

"Just like you..."Danny flirted, making her giggle.

" _Jazz is wrong, I know she is...there is no way Amberline is a bad guy...much less a ghost..."_ Danny thought seriously to himself, before he made his resolve.

It's now or never...

"I really like you a lot Amberline...'Danny said as he took her hands in his.

"Really?..." Amberline asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, there is just something about you, that I just can't put into mere words...You're smart, talented, strong, courageous and...beautiful..."He said in the most sincere voice he could muster, causing the girl to blush at each word he said.

"I really like you too Danny..."She admitted, causing the boy to smile widely at that... "You're the nicest guy I have ever known, you're fun and sweet and...you have the cutest smile I have ever seen...'She said, making the boy blush a new shade of red.

Danny took a deep breath, in order to take the next step of what he really, really wants to do. He pulled something out of his back pocket, and Amberline was surprised to see that it looked like a ring.

"Amberline, I mean it when I say that I like you...way more than just friends...I want to be more than that..." Danny said as he held the ring and Amberline saw that it was a class ring, a silver one with a purple gen stone on it.

It was how boys back in her day asked girls to go steady with them, which is all but forgotten nowadays...but not by him it seems. Amberline almost ended up swooning over the very thought, of having something as sentimental and serious as a class ring from him, since it is physical proof that he is serious about wanting to date her exclusively.

"Will you be my girlfriend?..."Danny asked her and Amberline's face was sporting a smile to big now, it almost looked painful.

 _ **"YES!.**_..'She shouted as she moved at him to hug him, only for the added wait to make them both crash to the ground, laughing loudly.

Once they were calm, Danny helped her back up and took her hand to place the class ring on it and once that was done, they just continued to stare at each other, both feelings their hearts beating quickly as they looked at the object of their desire. Danny leaned forward and so did Amberline.

They got closer and closer to each other, both knowing of the other's intentions and they just continued until their lips finally met...

They were now having their first kiss together.

 _"Amberline..._. _I love you.._."Danny thought blissfully before they made contact.

 _"Danny...I love you_...'Amberline thought upon the kiss before her mind just went blank.

She soon wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and he did so around her waist, bringing her closer to deepen their kiss. Ember couldn't believe this. She has dated quite a few guys over the decades but none of them, not even Skulker, could make her feel what she is feeling now as she kissed Danny. It as if all of those other kisses couldn't even compete and that this may as well be her first _REAL_ kiss with a guy...

The seconds their kiss started, Ember felt as if she was hit by a lighting bold, since it felt like electricity was coursing through her veins, she could feel her. face become hotter, her toes curling a bit and felt her heart beating as fast as a jackhammer.

 _"Mmmmmmm._..' She let out in a moan of delight as she tried to deepen the kiss even more and the sound made Danny want to squeeze her even more.

 _"Mmmmmm_..."Danny ended up letting out, which just encouraged the auburn haired girl even more if that was humanly possible.

The kiss is glorious but it wasn't enough for her, she needed more!

She bit on his lip a little, demanding access, which he complied and her tongue was allowed inside, exciting the boy to no end and the mere taste of him is driving her completely mad. Not only that, the intensity and the intimacy of this deep kiss here just made the two feel happy, knowing that they were desired so much by the one they love, especially Amberline. During this kiss, she breathe in his scent, he is wearing cologne and she found herself intoxicated by it, but no more than what his lips were doing to her right now. It was like the moment their lips met, any anger, any turmoil, any anxiety or other negative feelings she has ever felt instantly evaporated and were forgotten entirely. She couldn't think of her past, her lies or her decision to live a lifetime of lies just to be with him. All she could feel right now is him, and how much he makes her happy just by being with her.

She let go of everything and her mind became complete clear now as she enjoyed being so close to him. She let go of any hate and anger she has ever felt, any sadness and grief, any bitterness and frustration, any pain and misery, she let it all go and now all she could do is feel happy.

Because of him and how much she loves him...

She just let everything go then...absolutely **_EVERYTHING..._**

After what felt like a wondrous but sadly brief eternity, the two teenagers finally separated from their intimate kiss...Amberline was the first to open her eyes and she saw Danny's eyes were still closed for a moment, as if he was still reeling in the entire experience. Danny then opened his eyes and they gazed in each others.

However to her immense surprise, his eyes shot up, as if they were surprised by something and he looked like he was frozen, though she is confused, the kiss has been amazing, so why is he reacting like this?

'Danny?...'She asked and that was when he started moving again, and getting even more weird by the moment.

Danny moved _away_ from her and looked like he was seeing a ghost for the first time EVER! He looked as if he was scared or something and it worried her greatly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?...'Amberline asked in a worried voice as she reached out for him, only for him to move another foot _away_ from her.

"N-No way...this...this just isn't possible..."He stuttered each word like he was scared or something...E-E-Ember?...'He finally suttered out and Amberline felt her heart stop when he said that name.

"W-What?...'She let out, unable to believe this.

"Ember _**Mclain?!...'**_ He yelled.

Amberline was shocked until she looked down and noticed her hands...noticed the color of them. They are currently not human fair color that she has gotten used to seeing these last few months...now they are chalky white...a color only common in the skin pigments of _**GHOSTS.**_

"No it _can't_ be...'She whispered in horror as she pulled out her compact mirror and saw with horror the truth. _  
_

She is no longer looking at the face of Amberline Lain, student of Casper High, aspiring musician and _girlfriend_ of Danny Fenton. She is looking at the face of _**EMBER MCLAIN!  
**_

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The truth is out!_**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who think Danny was acting a little OOC, remember, love can make a person blind and have poor judgement, like when he was infatuated with Valerie, not to mention, no one wants to believe that the person they love mean them any harm, so he might have been a little stubborn and in denial.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **FireSoulKid,** ** **61394:** :** To be fair, she was the most suspicious of Amberline throughout the fanfic and hence, that is why she figured out first...

 **Danifan3000:** I don't Paulina is willing to be seen talking to him, even at her most desperate...but you never know...

 **Wiseguy2415,** ** **DannyPhantom619:** : **All I can say now is...dun...dun...DUN...

 **Neon Starch,** ** **ImaginativeGeek** : **Well the next chapter will be all about Danny's reaction to the truth...

 **Kosmic:** Thanks, I try ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** Another cliff hanger, sorry but I couldn't resist, but I promise to make up for it and update as soon as I can...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** I couldn't resist putting what you said here...so thanks for the idea...

 **Spectrer:** Well I hope that this quick update will calm that craving for a while..

 **Icouldn'tthinkofacoolname,** ** **Meazm,**** ** ** **The Reviewer:**** : **Thanks, I hope this is up to standards... **  
**

 **VanguardLuard:** Thank you... **  
**

 **Ryavrel:** I hope that this will do...

 **Lost:** Oooohh...it's getting more intense by the moment...

 **Guest:** Thank you...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	53. The truth is out!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 53: The truth is out!_**

 _Earlier_

 _About 2 hours ago  
_

 _With Danny and Amberline_

As soon as they had flown far away from the school, Danny, carrying Amberline, landed in a nearby alley way. Once there, Danny had put on his emergency hoodie, shades and fake mustache and now in disguise.

"I'm ready..." Danny said, now as _Donny Felton._

"Well come on, I don't want to be late..."Amberline said as she grabbed his arm and they soon began walking their way to the movie theater since it was only a block away. Once there, they saw that there was quite a line and frowned.

Suddenly she heard some ringing coming from her cell phone...and the area is pretty noisy to say the least.

"You go answer that...I'll get the tickets..."Danny said to Amberline, who nodded.

The auburn haired girl walked to a quieter area for her phone call and soon saw that it is an unknown number.

"Hello...'Amberline answered but to her surprise, she only heard silence, before the phone hung up

"That was weird...'She commented as she placed her cell phone back in her purse. She was about to walk back to Danny, only for someone to call out for her.

"Excuse me child...'A foreign accented voice called for her attention.

Ember/Amberline turned around and soon saw a woman dressed like a gypsy, with long black hair, a head scarf and the whole get up, she also saw that she had a jewelry street stand as well.

"You talking to me?..."Amberline asked as she pointed to herself.

"Why yes I am dear, my name is Aisha, can I interest you in my wears...'She said as she showed a lot of special looking necklaces, pendants and even guy jewelry too.

"Uh...thanks but I kind of...'She was cut off by her.

"Before you turn me down, I will have you know that these are no ordinary jewelry, they have a special magic to them..."Aisha said in a dramatic voice.

 _"Special magic...yeah right._..'Amberline rolled her eyes and wanted to leave but decided to hear what this sales lady had to say.

She could use a good laugh.

"Yes, they have been known to help a person in their quest for love...'Aisha said.

"Thanks but my quest is almost over..."Amberline said happily as she thought about her sweet Danny.

"I can see a girl as beautiful as you already has many men vying for yo, yet you vie only for one..."Aisha said.

 _"Okay, now she's just sucking up.._.'Amberline thought but this is kind of amusing to say the least.

"Isn't that what I just said...'She said with her arms crossed, wondering what this cheesy, probably faux gypsy had to say now.

"My dear, I know you may question the magic of my charms, but we both know how powerful a magic love is, don't we..."Aisha said, getting Ember's attention.

"Love is a powerful source, it can give a person strength, courage and hope...and it can cause pain and despair but overall, love is a mystery and all who hear of it, long for it, no matter of the cost..."Aisha said in an impassioned voice.

Amberline was now becoming interested in what she was saying.

"What exactly is it that you want me to buy?...'Amberline asked in a curious tone.

Aisha the gypsy then presented her what looked to be a two person gold pendant on it, it looked simple but lovely all the same.

"Any girl who gives half of this pendant to her love, will be given great luck... _maybe_ even enough to make it to where she wishes to be with him..."Aisha said in a mysterious voice.

Ember rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. She sincerely doubted that a cheap little trinket could get Danny to fall for her, because she is already making that happen herself...still it was a nice looking duel pendant...and Danny would look so cute in it, along with her.

She got an image in her head of the two of them wearing it and she couldn't resist giving a girlish giggle.

"Well, I don't really believe this stuff is magic but it looks cool, I'll take it..."Amberline said as she made her purchase.

"I wish luck to you on your quest for love, child...'Aisha waved as Amberline left to rejoin her date.

As soon as she was out of sight, Aisha's smile disappeared and her eyes were glowing red and as soon as no one was looking, she morphed into the ghostly Spectra.

"Young love...it's so sweet it makes me want to puke..."Spectra gagged as she disappeared from the sight, but not before getting a call from her employer Vlad.

"Did you give her the device?..."Vlad demanded.

"Keep your pants off Plasmius, she's got the pendant and I can see her giving it to him right now...you were right, she's gone native and she's in love and it's sickening..."Spectra said as she tried hard to resist the urge to gag.

"Save your disgust...all the pieces are in place...now it's time to wait for the right time...You know what to do now..."Vlad said.

"Alright...'Spectra muttered as she ended the phone call.

She was glad that Vlad gave her a special device that temporarily lowered her ecto signature so the ghost kid couldn't sense her from several yards away. Now he is doomed, and all thanks to his sweet little Amberline, who unknowingly is serving her purpose in Vlad's master plane.

"We are almost there...'Spectra said before she vanished.

While Spectra had been doing her plotting, Amberline approached Danny and presented him the pendant.

"Look what I got Danny...'Amberline said as she showered him the gold two piece jewelry.

'A gold pendant?...'Danny questioned.

"It's a two person one...I got it for us...you take one half and I take the other and when we are together, the pendant is complete...'Amberline said.

"Wow...this is so cool...thanks Amberline, this is flattering...'Danny said as he took his half of the pendant.

"Mind helping me put mine on...'Amberline asked in a playful voice.

She could do it easily, but she really wants him to tie it on her.

"Oh sure...'Danny said as he clasp her half of the pendent and it looked just lovely on her.

"Thanks Danny...let me help you...'Amberline said as she tied his half of it on his neck.

"Look at us..." Amberline said as they put the pendent together, making it whole.

"Yeah...it's a little silly but I kind of like it..." Danny said with a chuckle.

"So, you got the tickets?..."She asked.

"Sorry but it was sold out...'Danny said, not liking the disappointed look on her face.

"Whatever...come on...we can find something else to do...'Amberline said with a smile as she grabbed his arm and lead him a way, while the boy smiled all goofy like at her closeness.

Unknown to them, those pendants had a special quality to them, but not for the reason _'Aisha"_ told them about.

* * *

 _Later/Present time_

 _Danny's point of view_

Danny had been having the most amazing date with the equally amazing, beautiful and irresistible Amberline Lain. Despite the movie being sold out, she took him to this cool teen dance club and he got to get down and dance with her like he's never danced before. She is such an amazing dancer...and an amazing girl too.

As they dance so closely, Danny felt his heart longing for her more and more. She's just so beautiful that he can hardly control himself anymore. He wants her! He wants her real bad...and it's not just because of hormones, he can feel a deep connection with Amberline, a bond that he hasn't felt with anyone before, even Sam.

He knows because he loves her and wants to be with her... He knows that now and now he has to tell her and hope that she accepts him. However, his sister had to crash in and spoil things with one of her crazy conspiracy theories that Amberline Lain is actually an evil ghost in disguise, and in cahoots with one of his enemies.

 _ **AS IF!**_

He loves and respects his older sister but this isn't the first time she has been wrong about ghosts, despite her refusal to accept it. He knows that his beautiful, sweet Amberline is _**NOT**_ evil and she is _SO_ not a ghost. He has been in this game for almost two years and he would have figured it out by now.

He knows that she is wrong...Amberline is a good guy...er girl and he loves her and he wants her to love him!

He just knows his sister is _**WRONG**_ this time.

So here he is now, hiding from his sister with the girl of his dreams, on a private balcony of the club, where they are admiring the view of the city. Or rather, Amberline is admiring the view of the city and Danny is admiring the view of _her._

"Beautiful view..."Amberline said, and the sound of her voice made Danny's heart beat faster.

"Just like you..."He couldn't resist saying making her giggle.

Oh, she has just the _cutest_ little giggle, doesn't she?

Another sign that she is a beautiful, normal human girl and not what his sister is accusing her of being! He knows that!

" _Jazz is wrong, I know she is...there is no way Amberline is a bad guy...much less a ghost..."_ Danny thought seriously to himself, before he made his resolve.

It's now or never...

Summoning all of his courage, Danny too her hands in his and he looked her in her gorgeous blue eyes, feeling butterflies in his tummy as he finally did this.

"I really like you a lot Amberline..." Danny said and got more confidence when he saw her smile.

"Really?..." Amberline asked in a hopeful voice as she continued to smile.

Gosh, she has a really _pretty_ smile, too!

"Yeah, there is just something about you, that I just can't put into mere words...You're smart, talented, strong, courageous and...beautiful..."He confessed to her, causing the girl to blush at each word he said.

"I really like you too Danny..."Amberline said and Danny smiled, feeling more hopeful as she elaborated... "You're the nicest guy I have ever known, you're fun and sweet and...you have the cutest smile I have ever seen...'She said, making the boy blush a new shade of red.

 _'She thinks I'm cute~... **FOCUS FENTON,** it's now or never!..._ 'Danny thought to himself as he tried to stay strong here.

He can't afford to chicken out or have any more distractions.

Danny took a deep breath, in order to take the next step of what he really, really wants to do. Summoning his courage, he pulled out of his pocket, the class ring he bought the other day, just for her. The symbol of how serious his next words are going to be and about how serious he is about to her.

Unlike the one he had given Sam, this is a new ring, it's silver and purple and it suits Amberline perfectly. The right girl deserves the right ring, that's a fact. He didn't care if it's old fashioned, his dad always told him that a girl isn't your girlfriend unless you give her a class ring, so he's doing this.

"Amberline, I mean it when I say that I like you...way more than just friends...I want to be more than that..." Danny said as he held the ring and gulped, finally taking the plunge... ""Will you be my girlfriend?..."He did it, he finally asked her what he has been wanting to ask her for weeks now.

To his surprise Amberline was silent for a moment, as if stunned, until it melted and now she was smiling super big that it almost looked unnatural and then-

 _ **"YES!.**_..'Was shouted loudly and before Danny knew it, she lunged at him, and sent them to the ground as she held him.

Danny was in shock but ending up laughing with her as he finally register that she said yes...and that means...

 _"She said yes...YAHOO! AMBERLINE LAIN IS MY GIRLFRIEND.._.'Danny thought before he noticed that she is still on him. hugging him tightly and talking happily and giggling.

He also noticed he is doing the same without realizing it.

Once they were calm, Danny helped her back up and took her hand to place the class ring on it and it looked just perfect on her finger...anything looks perfect on her.

"Amberline...'Danny whispered as he continued to stare at her and she just stared back...and his eyes landed on her lips, as if they were beckoning him.

Well, it worked. Danny leaned for toward her and she didn't turn away, she just leaned too. They got closer and closer until their lips met but not before Danny thought these 4 little words.

 _"Amberline..._. _I love you.._."Danny thought blissfully before they made contact.

And right then, Danny felt that he is the luckiest guy in the whole, wide world. _  
_

It started as a simple, chase kiss until Amberline wrapped her arms around his neck and Danny instinctively put his hands on her waist to bring her close to him to. He knew he did the right move as she seemed to become even more eager during the kiss and Danny felt completely in bliss during it all. He helt his heart beat fast, he felt warm all over and he just felt so...so happy right now...happier than he could remember being for a really long time.

 _"Mmmmmmm._..' He heard her moan in pleasure and it just made Danny moan too, in sync with this beautiful, divine creature known as Amberline Lain.

 _"Mmmmmm_..."Danny moaned loudly as he and his love continued their passionate kiss.

" _Oh Amberline...you're so-..._ "Danny's thoughts came to a half as he felt something _other_ than Amberline's lips on his.

He felt her _biting_ his lip and her _tongue_ slithering across it, as if she...she...

 _"She...she wants to **FRENCH?!...**_ **'** Danny thought in amazement and before he knew it, his mouth opened instantly and her tongue flew inside..

Once that happened, Danny's brain basically turned off but his lips and tongue were on autopilot. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way before...and all because of her!

How, how did he get so lucky to have such a beautiful, amazing girl want him so much, anyway?

The mere taste of her mouth, the smell of her intoxicating perfume, the sound of her melodious moaning, her arms around him made him feel so happy...so wanted...so loved and not because he is the famous Danny Phantom...but because she wants him...like she said, it's not Fenton or Phantom she cares about...it's Danny and she wants Danny only.

And he just felt so happy right now as their continued their embrace...

After what felt like a wondrous but sadly brief eternity, the two teenagers finally separated from their intimate kiss...Danny was still realing in the kind of kiss he just had with her.

"Wow...'He let out, his eyes were still closed a bit, finding the entire experienced...he just couldn't describe it at all.

He asked Amberline Lain to be his girlfriend and she accepted. He kissed Amberline Lain...HE _**FRENCHED**_ KISSED HER and he...he... he...

"I...I...Amberline..-...'Danny was about to break down and scream at the top of his lungs that he loves her, he couldn't keep it inside any longer but when he opened his eyes, that's when it all went south.

Instead of seeing beautiful auburn red hair, flawlessly fair skin or gorgeous blue eyes, he saw chalky white skin that no human would natural have, he saw glowing green eyes that were like his ghost forms and flue, fiery hair he had only seen on one other person...on this person...

"W-What?...'Danny thought as he was frozen in shock, until Am...Em...SHE noticed and tried to reach for him.

'Danny?...What's wrong? Are you okay?...'Amberline asked in a worried voice as she reached out for him, only for him to move another foot _away_ from her.

"N-No way...this...this just isn't possible..."Danny stuttered each word, hoping that this is just a bad dream. He even closed his eyes for a moment and hoped the image would go away but when he opened them ,it was still there...this is still cruel reality but it can't be!

There is just NO WAY, NO WAY that this is happening. Amberline...She...She can't really be-

"E-E-Ember?...'He finally uttered out and Amberline gasped when he said that

"W-What?...'She let out, unable to believe this.

"Ember _**Mclain?!...'**_ Danny yelled at the top of his lungs as it finally sunk in.

"No it _can't_ be...'She whispered in horror as she pulled out her compact mirror to see her reflection. _  
_

All the while, Danny felt that he was about to faint for the trauma of this revelation.

That the girl in front of him, the girl he had befriended and loved getting to know...the girl he had fallen in love with over the last few months...was one of his worst enemies in disguise.

* * *

There was a horrible, unbearable silence between the two of them for a moment as Danny looked like he was about to give away and Amberline-Ember-whatever-her-name-is, looked like someone said the end is near.

And to her, it may as well be the case...

"I...Danny...I can explain..."Ember started but that's when it all got real.

Danny snapped out of his shock and jumped away from her, as if she had the plague or something. He looked at her like she was an abomination, he looked as if he was sad, and she even noticed some tears forming in his eyes...until he looked angry.

 _ **"EMBER!**_...'Danny said as he changed into his ghost form and now took a _defensive_ stance.

It's just like when they had crossed paths that one time ago, only much, MUCH worse. The way he was looking her made her want to disappear for good! She just couldn't believe that during the kiss, she accidentally lost all of her concentration and changed back to her ghost form...this is a _**NIGHTMARE!** _

'Danny...I...I..."She was at a complete lost for words, she wanted to explain herself but she was chocking on her own vocabulary.

She saw the way he was glaring at her and it made her feel as low as dirt but for some reason, he didn't start attacking her. It's like he was waiting for _HER_ to do so and it just made her feel even worse but now he just sighed and started flying... _away_ from her.

"Wait...Danny...Come back..."Ember said as she flew after him.

The ghostly cat is out of the bag, but she had to try and save her relationship with him as best as she could. She tried calling for him but he kept flying away from her and she was getting desperate.

"Wait...Please just listen to me Danny...'Ember said desperately but Danny just angrily kept flying to get away from her.

Ember however flew faster and now blocked his path.

"Ember, I am warning you, if you don't get out of the way-..."Danny started, anger and hurt building up inside him.

'Please Danny, listen to me...this is all a big mistake...just let me explain...'Ember said in a pleading voice.

"Explain what? That you have been faking being my friend and interested in me just to get my guard down for whatever new evil plot you have? That you created a fake human body to stay in town so I wouldn't suspect anything..'Danny angrily accused.

"My human body isn't fake Danny...I'm a halfa too now..."Ember said.

"Yeah right, what do you think I am, an idiot?...'Danny shouted.

"I am not lying! 4 months ago I tried crossing into this world through a natural portal and it closed on me and the result of the zaps gave me a human body, I'm half human now just like you are half ghost...you seen me bleed red blood before, you know that I am not making this up..."Ember explained.

"Just leave me alone...'Danny muttered as he tried to leave but she wouldn't let him.

"Danny please...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lie to you...I...just let me explain from the beginning...'Ember pleaded.

"Why, so you can tell me more _lies?_ So you can _lie_ about how you actually _do_ care about me, that you _aren't_ out for world conquest anymore and that you _aren't_ a villain who cares for no one but herself!...'Danny accused.

"I am not lying about ANY of those things...Yes, I made bad choices but I did come to care about you Danny, ever since you saved me from the missile, I have cared about you, and Sam, Tucker and all of our other friends...Please...you have to believe me when I say that I have changed...I don't want to take over the world anymore and I am sorry for all of the trouble that I used to cause you but Danny...I do want to be with you..."Ember said in a sincere voice as she tried to reach out for him but he still didn't budge.

"I'm sorry...but how can I be sure what you just said isn't another lie, Ember..." Danny said in a cold voice that might even be linked to his ice powers.

Ember gasped. For so long, he had nothing but the utmost trust in her and now he...he...

"Danny, please...I know that I should have told you sooner but why can't you believe me when I say that I have changed...'Ember begged him, wanting to go back to ten minutes ago when he had adored her instead of abhor now.

"Why? Why?! You want to know why I can't believe you,huh? Let's stop and talk about the following facts: You tried to take over the world like a dozen times by enslaving the human race with your music!You kidnapped all of the adults in town with Youngblood...You and your friends tried to get rid of all of the men in Amity Park while I was out of town...You tried to _**kill**_ me, my friends and my sister more than once! And to top it all off, you actually _**tricked**_ me into thinking you were nice! What is with you Ember?! _ **Why do you do these things to me?!..**_.'Danny yelled and he didn't realize as during his ranting, his voice was breaking and some tears did start to slid down his face but he tried to focus on his anger more than his heart break...

"And you didn't stop there...you tricked me into actually _**caring**_ you and thinking you _cared_ about me too..." Danny said.

"Danny, it wasn't a trick!...I do care about you!...'Ember insisted.

'Yeah right, confess...the real reason you did this _...plot_ is to get my guard down to waste me, isn't it...'Danny yelled.

"No! Well...Okay at first but everything changed...I do care about you..."She insisted but he still didn't believe her.

"Just stop Ember, I don't want to look at you...all you ever do is cause me trouble and this is the lowest you have ever gone, getting close to me, pretending to care about my feelings and the worst of all...it all _**worked!**_ The girl that I fell in love with never even existed in the first place..."Danny shouted on autopilot, until he realized what he just said.

"You _love_ me?...'Ember said in a surprise voice, and Danny realized his mistake there.

"What? No...I love Amberline...I mean...I...I... Don't change the subject...I..."Danny soon found Ember clinging to him to his shock.

"Danny, please...I am not that bad person anymore and that's because I got to know you...getting to know you was the best thing to ever happen to me...you were always so nice to me, you treated me as a friend even when I treated you like garbage and...you made me feel...like...like I wasn't chasing a pipe dream and that dream actually means something!...Please...Please...please believe me when I say that I changed...because...because I love you...'Ember said as she cried in his arms, hoping that he wouldn't turn her away.

Not after everything that they have been through together.

"W-What? What did you just say?...'Danny said in a stunned voice and soon looked at her and saw that she is actually _crying._

Since when does Ember Mclain ever _**cry?!**_

'Danny...I mean it...I love you...I have been falling for you since I got here...I just didn't realize first until the night you and I star gazed together...it was then that I decided to give up my ghost self and just stay here with you...and I still want too...please...I'll never turn into a ghost ever again..I'll never try and take over the world ever again...I'll even throw away my ghostly guitar, the source of my powers...just please...believe me...please...don't turn me away...don't leave me..."Ember begged as she continued to cry.

Danny couldn't believe any of this. He knew that she is his enemy and that she tricked him but...why does she truly look like she was sad, that her heart is breaking...why did her voice and her tears look and sound so real?

How could her lies sound so sincere? How could she...how could her green eyes have the same look Amberline were like?

Was she telling the truth? He isn't sure... Does she really love him and is she a halfa too now, or is it another trick?

Danny felt his head splitting along with his heart. Love, desire, pity, hate, anger, sadness, confusion and turmoil were building up inside him as if he was going to explode, but he only ended up giving a dad, bitter sigh.

'Ember...just...just leave...I can't deal with you right now...I need to be alone right now..."Danny said, not in anger or sadness but in defeat.

He's too emotionally drained to be angry and fight her right now. He saw her look at him, as if her heart was breaking, a few more tears fell from her eyes before she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames...leaving the ghost boy all alone.

It was then, with her out of sight, that he let his tears finally fall freely as he felt his heart break in two...

Unknown to the poor, heartbroken teenage boy, Spectra and Rancor had witness the entire exchange from a safe distance from his ghost sense, enjoying the show.

"Oh my...'Spectra said with a sadistic smirk on her face as she enjoyed the despair and teenage anguish.

"Let's go...'Rancor said as he summoned a portal and the two of them left. Even as they left, Danny continued dealing with his grief.

"I'm such an idiot..."Danny said as he found himself floating to the ground and hugging his knees in privacy as his heart broke into a million pieces and more tears shed from his eyes.

Unknown to him, in another dimension, the girl he just turned away was doing and saying the exact same thing. Also unknown to them, they still had on the gold pendant that was still missing it's other half...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Broken Hearts  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the harsh cliffhanger last chapter but no need to be vicious, everyone. I hope that this quick chapter update makes up for it.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Infinitive Freedom:** Well the, I hope this fast update makes up for it...

 **MidwestMexican:** Is this soon enough?

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** You're welcome, fine sir or ma'am...

 **Lost:** Thanks about the ring, I am quite proud of that touch.

 **Feurrige:** The reason I chose a mid kiss transformation is because back in the series, the first time Danny kissed Sam, he changed back to his human form, which is because I believe he lost concentration and changed inadvertently. So I figured the same could happen to Ember since she's only been doing this for about 4 months...so she hasn't exactly fully mastered it yet..

 **Guest(1),** ** **ImaginativeGeek,**** ** ** **Bio team2:** **** and ****61394:** : **You can say that again...

 **Guest(2):** It's alright, typos happen...

 **Guest(3):** That's one way to look at it... **  
**

 **Guest(4)** : LOL!

 **Invader Johnny** and ****Sir Chaos Omega:** :** Don't be vicious you guys, I made this update to calm you guys down. **  
**

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu** and ****The Reviewer:** : **Thanks, I try..

 **Kosmic:** I guess blasting but at least he didn't physically attack her...

 **Ryavrel:** You were right, he didn't take it too well, he was more sad than angry over the lies...

 **Wiseguy2415:** So far, not too good, but let's see how it turns out next chapter..

 **Danny Phantom619:** How's this for a reaction, man? **  
**

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	54. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 54: Broken Hearts_**

Ember reappeared in her realm, but was still unable to just stood there motionless for a long time, the shock of what just happened still hasn't warn off yet, it's like she truly has trouble accepting what happened only a few moments ago, really happened and were _**NOT**_ just part of some horrible dream. She did NOT turned back into her ghost form in front of Danny and he did NOT reject her, he _**STILL**_ loved her, she _**STILL**_ could be with him, and with all of their friends and she could _**STILL**_ be at Casper High where she could have the life and future she never had.

Except...the opposite happened, she knew that...and she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes once the shock finally wore off and all other emotions began torturing her with.

Heartbreak, anguish, anger, humiliation at being rejected, abandonment and above all sadness and shame...and lost

She finally confessed her true feelings for Danny, and because of the stupid lie she had created unraveling, she LOST him...and everything that she has come to love over the last few months of her new life.

"No...No...Please...No..."She said in between her sobs as found herself sinking to her ground and hugging her knees, as if she was about to go into a fetal position.

It just isn't so. She finally had kissed Danny, she told him her true feelings for him and he asked her to be his girlfriend. She could still feel the warmness of his body on hers, the delicious taste of his mouth from when they began to french and how his strong arms held her so tightly, made her feel so...so safe...so secure...so loved!

He even told her he _**loved**_ her and when they kissed, Ember never thought she could feel as happy as she did during their tender embrace...and it all ended the moment they parted lips and Danny discovered her for who she really is. That Amberline Lain is just the person he hates most, Ember Mclain and her worst nightmare she's been having these last few months came true.

"Danny..."She whimpered out in pain as she felt a whole in her heart get bigger and bigger as she kept thinking about what just happened.

She wished it never happened. It all could have been so perfect and beautiful. She could easily as seen her never transforming during that time, they would have pledged their undying love for each other and the next day she would have proudly worn her new ring that he got for her only, as the symbol of the start of their new life together. They could have gone to the prom together and be crowned king and queen and the entire school could have witness their first glorious accomplishment as a couple. They then could have dated all throughout of high school and she could have seen them dating through college too, then graduating together. If they wanted to, they could have continued to date as they followed their dream careers, with her becoming a famous singer and Danny training to become the astronaut he always dreamed to be. Maybe after a few years and if their love was still so strong, they could have taken it to the ultimate step and get married, buy a house and have kids together and just be happy together for the rest of their days.

It could have been _**perfect!**_

It all could have been so wonderful but alas it was not meant to be. Danny had witness her transforming and learned her secret...and she lost him because of it. She lost him...She lost her one chance of being with him and having what could have possibly been **_true_** happiness for the first time in her whole entire existence.

She lost it all...She lost Danny, and not only him but everything..She knew that she also lost her other friends, she lost her bright future and she lost any chance of actually being legitimately happy for once in her pathetic existence and it hurt... It hurt so much, even the pain of what happened with David couldn't begin to compare...It's like someone had literally ripped her heart out of her chest and stabbed it repeatedly with a knife!

And worst of all, it was all her fault!

It was all her fault that Danny hates her now more than ever. If she had never created this stupid lie, if she never be an evil _"villainess"_ who secretly was just a bitter girl who wanted people to notice her and **_not_** think she was just a big loser, if she had never tried any of her plots to take over the human world (which honestly, she doesn't even completely remember _WHY_ she even wanted to anyway...to make people pay attention to her probably) and just...just tried to earn peoples admiration and attention and just NOT mouth off and act vile and spew venom, maybe this pain could have been avoided.

Maybe she and Danny could have been _**real**_ friends in that situation...she didn't know and she never will...

She lost him, she lost the only guy she ever truly love, she lost her bright future and her many friends and she knows that she has no one to blame but herself.

It was all her fault!

" _Stupid! Stupid….Stupid….Stupid!_ ….'Ember thought bitterly as she was practically rocking herself back.

She's sad...and mad!

After an unknown amount of time spent sobbing, something happened to Ember...Her green eyes, while still with tears, suddenly turned red, her teeth are barred and she is shaking...she was like that for a while...until

" ** _AHHH_** _!..._ 'She bellowed loudly with her hair raising several feet and even scorching a lot of her furniture in the process but she didn't care.

She's angry now...Just as angry as she is sad...Sad and Angry over being rejected, having her heart broken and having her dreams taken away from her...

 ** _Again..._**

* * *

 _Back in the Human World_

Jazz Fenton had been searching all over for her wayward little brother to find him before Amberline or _whatever-her-real-name-is_ did something terrible to him. She knew that he is being blinded by love and isn't listening to reason but that didn't mean Jazz is going to sit back and watch that...that...girl do something to hurt him or worse.

"Danny, where are you?..." Jazz called several times.

She just had to find him before something terrible happens..

She tried using the tracking device in his phone again and hopes that she can get to him before-

"Jazz?..."A faint voice suddenly called her name.

Jazz whipped around and saw her brother in his ghost form floating towards her and Jazz let out a sigh in relief, happy that she managed to find him before he got hurt.

"Danny, there you are...'Jazz said as she went to him.

However when he landed, Jazz got a good look at his face and gasped in confusion and concern when she saw the expression on his face and the look in his eyes. Jazz _recognized_ the look in his eyes. A look of absolute and unbridled pain and his face is stained with half died tears. She had seen this look on his face only one other time before.

The day Sam had broken up with him...

"Danny..."Jazz said in a concern voice as she reached out for him, her previous worries replaced with worrying over what is happening to him right this moment.

Danny was silent for a long while, but the sad look on his face didn't go away, if anything, it just got more intense by each passing second. After what felt like a long, silent, time, he finally opened his voice to speak again...

And all that came out, where these three words that for once in her entire life, Jazz _**didn't**_ want to hear, given the circumstances.

"You were right..."Danny said in a quiet voice that barely concealed the anguish he was feeling inside.

Jazz heard this and her sisterly instincts soon kicked in.

Her little brother soon found himself in her arms, trying hard not to let any more tears falls from his eyes and all Jazz could to is try and comfort him again...

"Don't worry Danny...everything will be alright...'Jazz said in a soothing voice to her obviously heart broken brother.

Though even she secretly had doubts about that.

The two Fenton siblings soon left for home, with Jazz doing everything in her power to try and help her poor little brother who is suffering from having his heart broken by a girl he truly thought he had loved...

 _ **Again...**_

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Bitterness and the next day  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter was a little on the short side but don't worry, the next one will be longer.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** We'll see when she appears in the next chapters...

 **Fatcatjohn:** At least to Ember, she feels as if she might as well have been dumped here..

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right, IJ.

 **MidwestMexican:** The Vlad thing has been going on for a while and soon it will get more intense, so wait and see.

 **DannyPhantom619:** Thanks, that was what I was aiming for :)

 **Kosmic:** Cool, glad you liked it..

 **Lost:** It is quite a heart clenching situation, isn't it...

 **Draconic King:** HEY! No need for name calling...I posted this chapter as soon as I could...

 **The Reviewer,** ** **BlackRoseFire,** ****ThunderStrike16,** **The Wolf of Mordor** and ****Meazm** : **Thank you...

 **61394:** You can say that again, man...

 **FireSoulKid:** :)

 **Ryavrel:** Well, Danny did take it as well as about anyone else would have in that situation and he and she are still dealing with their fallout...

 **Ben10Man:** Okay, thanks...

 **devilzxknight86** : How's this?

 **ShadosKingLegette:** Thanks, I try :)

 **Guest:** It will be clarified in the upcoming chapters but he's still heartbroken, all the same...

 **JK Runaway:** No need for threats man, I will update when the chapters are ready...

 **Garisfrey26:** Okay...

 **LunarEclipse1000:** We will have to wait and see how it all turns out...

 **Rantzilla92:** Thank you, I guess I did get a little inspiration from Megara here and there...It was one of my favorite movies as a kid...

 **FireBlade51** and **Nukwelkole** :How's this? :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	55. Bitterness and the next day

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 55: Bitterness and the next day_**

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Vlad was looking over the footage that Rancor and Spectra managed to get from spying on Daniel and Amberline. He is very pleased to see that Daniel received the pendant, and even more so over what happened between him and Ember or Amberline.

Danny is angry, heartbroken and most of all _vulnerable_ right now...just the way Vlad likes it.

"It is almost time..."Vlad said with a sadistic, savage grin on his face.

He had all of the pieces, his opponent is vulnerable and the odds are in his favor...

It would soon be time to strike...right, when they least expect it...

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Kitty could not believe it, honestly. She wanted to not speak or see Ember at all but this afternoon, she discovered that she was missing her favorite silver and ruby bracelet, which she wanted to wear. She had a bad moment until she remembered that she loaned it to Ember one time, along with some other stuff and forgot to ask for them back.

She also knew some things in her possession that originally belonged to Ember.

 _"Ugh, I'm just going to give this to Ember, take my stuff back and that's that.._."Kitty reassured herself as she made it across the zone to the fiery diva's door.

However, after several moments of knocking there was no answer and Kitty frowned. Thinking that the Ghostly Diva was once again in the human world doing who-knows-what, she figured she could go inside, leave her stuff and a note and come back later for her own belongings.

Without thinking twice, she entered Ember's realm and as soon as she took one foot in, her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

 _ **"OH MY GOSH!**_..."Kitty shouted at what was before her.

Ember's realm looked like a tornado _AND_ a hurricane hit it at the same time! There was broken glass everywhere, books were torn to shred and a lot of things look like they had been _**burned**_ and that's only the tip of the iceberg.

"Ember! Where are you?..."Kitty shouted and searched the realm for the other ghoul, all the while the bad feeling in her gut is getting worse the more she saw the disarray area.

"Kitty?...'Was heard.

Kitty whipped around to see Ember behind her but Kitty's jaw dropped when she saw the state that she was currently in.

Ember's fire-hair was blazing more than normal and Kitty couldn't help but notice her eyes were red and not the kind a ghost got when they had a power boost, but the puffy, tired kind….

The kind a person got after a lot of _**crying...**_

'E-Ember? What's the matter...'Kitty asked in worry.

"You were right Kitty...'Ember said in a dead sounding voice.

Kitty raised an eyebrow and soon got an idea on what this was about.

"I take it that Danny found out..." Kitty said, her memories coming back of their argument.

Ember looked down in shame, not saying anything and Kitty sighed. Half pitying her and half angry with her. She knew this would happen, she tried to warn her but she wouldn't listen.

"I warned you Ember..."Kitty said but Ember just sent her a glare now, before she looked away.

"Why did you come here anyway?...'Ember demanded, before she turned away from her.

"You left some of your things at my realm...and...well...I came to bring them back and get some of the things I left here...'Kitty said, beginning to sound a little awkward.

She was half torn wanting to comfort Ember and wanting to say _**"I told you so"**_ , she is still mad over her refusal to listen to her...but she is still worried about her but...

Ember said nothing but merely pointed to her closet.

"Just leave the stuff, go get what you own from the closet and get out...'Ember said in a voice barely hiding her fury.

Okay, now Kitty is getting worried.

"Ember...if...if you need to say something-

 _ **"JUST GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!**_...'Ember shouted at her, her eyes still with unshed tears.

Kitty blinked at that outburst and frowned before she sent her a glare. Her own temper getting the better of her right now.

 _ **"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!**_...'Kitty shouted as she marched to Ember's closet, grabbed her things and was marching out the door.

" _Hmmmpt_..."Ember only said as she tried to ignore the green biker babe as she angrily slammed the door.

Both girls didn't know that the other didn't move for the longest time after that door slam and Kitty spent a long time just out of the door, and neither knew that deep down, the other was waiting for them to come back so they could talk. However, their anger, pain and stubbornness refused to let them move from that spot for the longest time until Kitty gave up and went home...

And neither knew that'll the while, more tears began to fall from the other's eyes during this entire time.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At Fenton Works_

 _Wednesday_

 _(3 days before the Prom)_

It was a rather somber morning in the Fenton Household, as everybody tried to recover from the events from the previous night. Last night Danny had come home miserable and told them of what had happened before he locked himself in his room, demanding to be alone for the rest of the night, which his mother permitted.

Now it is breakfast time and the Fenton family keeps sending concern looks to the only son in the family, who has yet to touch his pancakes and eggs.

"Please eat, Danny..."Maddie said in a concern voice to her son.

"I'm not hungry...He said in a depressed sounding voice that alarmed his parents.

"Nonsense son, you can't start the day right without the most important meal of the day..."Jack said to his son, who is still silent.

Danny was silent for a long time before he sighed and shoveled in a few bites of his breakfast but it was a few and not enthusiastically, which greatly worried his parents and sisters.

"Big brother...'Danielle said in concern but Danny remained silent.

Dani honestly couldn't take it anymore, these last few weeks he's been so happy, having managed to get over his breakup rather soon but now he was much worse than he was before...It was scaring her. It was bad the first time he and broken up with Sam but this is...it's worst.

"Danny! Please, you're really scaring me here...Say something!...'Dani pleaded to her big brother who shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want?...'Is all he said.

"Oh dear...Danny, are you sure you will be able to go to school today?...'Maddie asked in worry, getting her son's attention who broke out of his depressive state long enough to answer her.

"I'm not sick mom, I'm fine..."He said.

But the family knew that he is lying...

"Look guys...I know you guys are worried...but...but I'm fine..."He said before he saw the looks on their faces and sighed.

"If it's alright mom, I think I'm gonna fly to school today...'Danny said as he exited the table, leaving his concern family behind.

Before they could stop him, he already changed forms and was out of the house, flying to the direction of his High School, trying hard not to show the world what he is really feeling deep inside.

He wasn't going to cry today...he did way more than enough of that last night as soon as he locked his door, because he didn't want his family to see him like that. He didn't want _ANYONE_ to know of the amount of tears he wasted on **_her._**

'Ember..."He let out, but even he didn't know if it was out of anger or sadness...just like last night.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Danny had arrived home and went to his room, locking himself away from his concern family and demanding they leave him alone as he was not in the mood to talk to them or anyone at this point in his life. The dark haired boy didn't know when it happened but it was like his body had been on autopilot. He found himself on his bed, clinging to his pillow as if it were some kind of therapeutic childhood toy and felt the unpleasant tornado of emotions torturing him from deep within._

 _"Amberline...Ember..." He let out in a whimper as he found more tears force their way out of his eyes, which he tried hard to hide with his pillow, even though he is the only one here..._

 _He was still in shock over the discovery that Amberline Lain was really his enemy, Ember Mclain in disguise. He was not happy with his discovery and the discovery that she was just using him._

 _He had dealt with a lot of stuff from his enemies but Ember did something to him that he is still having a hard time processing and that is still hurting him and making him angrier than he could remember being in for a long time... She did something to him that not even Vlad managed to do to him in his attempts to hurt him._

 _She made him like her...she made him even **LOVE** her and that made him furious. That she toyed with his emotions in such a way, acting that she cared for him when in truth, he was just a pawn in her plan._

 _Even worse, is even after she was discovered, she told him things that made him doubt that too and that confused and made him angry._

 _He was mad that only a small part of him still wanted to believe that she was being sincire, that she was telling the truth that she did love and care about him as much as he had grown to love and care about her...that their entire friendship...their feelings for each other was not fake but as real as they thought it was..._

 _That a part of him is still hoping that deep down, the beautiful, sweet, smart, vivacious, caring and strong girl he thought he loved is somewhere inside the ghostly diva whom he fought against many times in his life..._

 _It was driving him completely **MAD!**_

 _The more Danny tried to forget about it all, the more it replayed in his mind and in turn, it made him cry even more...That made him angry..._

 _The fact that he is **crying** over her. He hasn't cried in a long time, since the night that Sam broke up with him and that made him feel shame, even more over the fact that he still can't stop thinking about all the suppose good times he had with the girl...all leading up to something that should never have happened tonight._

 _"That kiss...'He thought, feeling so much inner turmoil tight now._

 _He still couldn't believe that he ended up kissing her tonight and he actually **enjoyed** it of all things._

 _The way it made him feel like lighting was coursing through his body and the way he felt himself feel so alive, even more when they took it further in intimacy by making it a French Kiss...He still couldn't believe any of it..._

 _The **greatest** kiss he ever experienced in his life and it was with a girl that pretty much doesn't exist._

 _"Stupid Ember...Stupid...Stupid...Stupid..."Danny whispered as he felt a tear slid down his cheek._

 _He wanted to hate Ember for doing this to him, he wanted to hate himself for letting himself being sucked into her web of lies and deceit...and he wanted to hate himself for still wishing that just a part of it...had been **real...**_

 _"Why?….Why….Why did I let myself like her ?..."Danny thought as more and more memories were torturing him.  
_

 _Memories of hanging out at the nasty burger, playing video games together, listening to her singing, going to the movies, bowling, getting smoothies, laughing at each other's jokes and a bunch of other stuff came to him and he just wanted to forget it all._

 _He wanted to forget the last four months of his life and he wanted to forget **her** all together too._

 _But he knew that he wasn't going to be able to...because there is still that stupid part of him, that doesn't **want** to forget her. _

_"I'm such an idiot..."Danny mumbled as he laid on his bed, crying and just wishing that the last few months of his life had never happened.  
_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Danny sighed as he tried to shook those memories away. As far as he concern, last night and the last few months of life **_never_ ** happened. As far as he is concern, Amberline Lain never even existed...

Because when you got down to it...she never _did_ to start with...

* * *

 _At Casper High_

Sam could sense that something unpleasant had happened when she saw Danny walk into the halls of Casper High, practically having a storm cloud over his head as he tried to ignore his fans. She also noticed that he flinched and pretty much disappeared when someone had asked him where Amberline is. Sam would have talked to him if she could have found him but he managed to avoid radar for pretty much the first few periods, including everyone else.

Soon Sam was in Music Appreciation and her suspicions got worse when she noticed that Amberline was absent today, which didn't go unnoticed by their substitute teacher Mrs. Murray.

When class ended, the teacher called for her attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Murray?...'Sam asked in a polite tone to the teacher.

"Ms. Manson...Um...I have noticed that Ms. Lain seems to be absent today...do you know why that is?...'The teacher asked.

Sam blinked but she knew that Mrs. Murray knew that she and Amberline had been closed and this is the first time all semester that she has been absent from school, so she could get her concern.

"No Mrs. Murray, I don't know where she is right now...I haven't seen her since yesterday..."Sam said to the sub.

She also noticed the uneasy look on the teacher's face before she swapped to a more optimistic one

"Well, do you think you could deliver her homework for her?...'The teacher asked.

Sam nodded and soon received a copy of said work from the red haired substitute teacher. The Gothic girl sighed, she is glad that she currently had free period right now, so she could brood by herself over her own situation. However, before she could do so, she saw a glimpse of Danny in the hall, only to disapear when his fans tried to reach him. Sam saw this and frowned, she knew something wrong is happening and it involved Danny and she is willing to bet her boots that somehow, it also involves Amberline too. So the goth girl soon marched to find her friend.

She had a feeling that she knew where he is heading right now.

* * *

 _On the roof_

Sam was proven right when she saw her dark haired ex-boyfriend on the school roof, brooding in silent.

"Hey Danny..."Sam greeted but to her surprise, he ignored her, not even looking at her.

"Um..Hello...Danny, it's me, Sam...'Sam said in annoyance but no answer.

"Okay, this is not normal..."Sam thought as she tried to get a better look at him but Danny looked like he had no emotions on his face.

It made Sam's annoyance turn into concern..This is not normal Danny behavior...

"Danny, are you alright?...'She asked but still received no answer and it's not sitting well with her.

She had to get to the bottom of this...this just isn't normal. No matter what, Danny would tell either her or Tucker if something is bothering him and even though they are broken up, they tried to keep that part of their friendship alive...

Just what is going on with him right now...

"Danny...please...you're scaring me...say something?...'She asked but still no answer.

It was actually beginning to agitate her to say the least...

"Danny...I mean it...what happened?...'Sam asked, growing more and more concern right now by his behavior.

"She wasn't real, Sam...'He finally spoke up and Sam blinked when she heard his tone.

It sounded so... _sad..._

"What?..."Sam asked in confusion, wondering what he is talking about.

"Amberline...she wasn't real..it was all a lie..."Danny bellowed as he revealed his face to her.

A face that was trying to hide a lot of internal pain...

"Rewind Danny, just what are you talking about?...'Sam asked, needing to understand what he is talking about.

Danny told her all of what happened yesterday. That he had gone on a date with Amberline Lain only to discover that she is their enemy Ember Mclain and that the girl that they had become so close to had never even existed in the first place. All the while, Danny looked like he was trying hard not to cry. Sam herself, looked completely horrified and in shock after he finished telling her the whole thing. After a while of being stunned silent, she managed to find her voice and she could only say this...

"Danny...I...I had no idea..."Sam said in shock, unable to believe any of this.

That Amberline Lain was actually their enemy, Ember Mclain in disguise. It...It was enough to shock Sam to the core. Danny however, wasn't done and he still looked like his heart had been torn to shreds right in front of him.

He soon found himself in her arms, trying hard to hide his grief and Sam is trying hard to console him right now.

"I _loved_ her Sam...She _made_ me love her..." Danny said miserably as he continued to cling to his Gothic female friend, tears still threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sam heard this and for the first time in weeks, didn't feel any jealousy...she just felt her heart break for him and felt guilt and shame over her own behavior these last few weeks over her jealousy over his and Amberline's closeness.

"I'm sorry Danny..."Sam said as she continued to comfort him, not as a jealous ex girlfriend or a girl who was confused about what exactly her feelings were to him now.

No, he didn't need her to be that right now...

He needed her to be his _friend_ right now... which she realizes now, is what he will _**always**_ need her to be. She knew that she isn't going to be some rebound for him because he didn't need that... He only needed her to be one thing right now...

A friend...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Alone**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** You aren't wrong about that, my friend...

 **Kosmic:** You're welcome...

 **Feurrige:** At least Sam didn't but Paulina most likely will try...

 **FireSoulKid** and **Garisfrey26 :** Sorry about the short chapter, I hope this chapter makes up for it...

 **Spectrer:** thanks...And don't worry, like I said in my PM, no hard feelings...

 **devilzxknight86:** You can say that again...

 **Kitty:** I see what you mean...

 **Fatcatjohn:** How's this?

 **VanguardLuard:** We all hope that, as well...

 **Meazm** and **1toReview** : Thank you...

 **BigChillFreak:** You'll see soon...

 **Guest:** Thank you, I try...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	56. Alone

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 56: Alone_**

While Sam was busy comforting Danny in the privacy of the school roof, Star was heading to the football field, with several breath mints stashed in her purse for a purpose she didn't want any part in but she had no choice. While Dash and the other jocks were playing some football, Star went to behind the bleachers to see her _BFF_ Paulina Sanchez there, drinking what looked to be a can of diet cola.

But Star knew better than most.

With Prom being just around the corner and Danny's still subsequently rejecting her, Paulina's been drinking more of her secret stash lately. Before it was only like once or twice a week but lately it's been practically every day this week and each time, the dark haired girl got Star involved with " _the clean up_ ".

"I got the mints and the mouthwash you asked...'Star said as she handed said items to the more popular girl.

"Finally, like...what took you so long?..."Paulina asked in annoyance and Star flinched when she smelled her breath.

A very distinctive case of booze breath...

"Nobody saw you, right?...'Paulina asked and Star shook her head.

The blonde girl sighed as she witness Paulina cleanse herself of any evidence that could get her in trouble.

"Paulina...look, I really think that you need to stop bringing your... _special_ diet cola to school, one of these days the teachers might see you..." Star said, only to flinch when the Hispanic girl sent her a glare.

"Will you leave me alone, I just needed a little drink is all...besides, I've been doing this since freshman year and as long as _somebody_ doesn't say anything, I don't have anything to worry about..."Paulina said in a tone that underlined a threat.

Star flinched but nodded, still feeling so nervous. Paulina has no idea of what she said to Amberline Lain and it's only a miracle that the other girl hasn't breathed a word of it to anyone. After several moments Paulina did the test and Star sighed when she nodded her head again.

"You're good, I can't smell a thing...'Star said, finding this to be both gross and humiliating but Paulina didn't care.

"Good, now come on...let's get back before anyone suspects something..."Paulina ordered the blonde who just sighed.

"Coming Paulina...'Star said obediently as she left with her _"friend"._

* * *

 _With Mrs. Murray_

A.J Murray was currently in the teachers lounge, trying to distract herself with a cup of coffee but she is still a little off due to the absence of her most unusual student.

She still couldn't believe that she's still having this problem...she is beginning to worry that she is having a problem but...the more she is around that girl, the more she feels that she is actually the ghost of-

"You okay, A.J?...'Mrs. Teslaff asked her fellow teacher, upon noticing her silence.

Mrs. Murray blinked and snapped out of it upon hearing her voice.

"Huh? Oh, yes...I am fine Tina..."The substitute teacher said with a smile to her colleague and friend.

"Are you sure, lately you've been pretty quiet and spacey...'Tina said, though it was more out of concern that criticism.

Despite just being a sub and their different personalities, both educators had become rather fond of each other during her time here, enough to consider the other as a friend and be concern if they saw something was amiss.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind, but I am fine...'She said to the other woman, not wanting to make her worry about her.

Tina Teslaff sent her a look before she nodded and soon both teachers went to the couch to continue to talk and drink coffee, though all the while, Mrs. Murray's thought still went to Amberline Lain.

 _"I...I hope that she's alright...'_ She thought before she took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At APAA_

Zoe Murray had just finished her advance musical theory class and was now enjoying some leisure time at the student lounge. Due to being a fancy school for those gifted in the arts, APAA has a lot of perks for the students, one of which includes a nice student lounge which has both a television, comfortable furniture and even a radio, pool table and a snack bar which the students can enjoy as long as they followed the rules.

Zoe had been checking the views on the music video and was very pleased to see that it has doubled in the last few days.

"Alright...'Zoe said, feeling so excited.

She's always dreamed of reaching musical stardom, a dream her parents, especially her mother had encouraged by putting her in both piano and dance lessons to help her. She loved that she got accepted into the APAA but her real dream is to perform live for people, which she now has a chance thanks to Amberline and Christopher...

Her band mates...

With their help, in a few days they will be performing for Sunset Record and become big stars.

"I should call Amberline to see when she wants to rehearse...'Zoe decided as she pulled out her cellphone.

She dialed the number and she waited a few moments for her friend and lead singer to pick up.

To her surprise, there was no answer, just a lot of static.

"That's weird...'Zoe muttered as she tried calling her again.

Still no answer.

The blonde girl frowned and tried calling a few more times but the end result was the same thing. Amberline is not picking up and Zoe is not getting a good feeling about it.

 _"Huh?...'_ She thought in confusion as she tried calling a different number this time, one she knows will answer.

* * *

 _At Elmerton_

Christopher had been enjoying a rare moment of privacy when he managed to get away from his unofficial fan club who were still all over him because of his possible record contract.

"Man, and this is _BEFORE_ I get the contract...'Christopher thought, actually finding it a little ironic.

Before he could do anything else, he felt his phone buzzing since he put it on vibrate. He looked and smiled when he recognized the number.

"Hey Zo, what's up?..." Christopher asked his band member over the phone.

 _"Hey Chris, look...have you been able to speak with Amberline?...'_ Zoe asked.

"Huh? No, I haven't talked to her since before yesterday...why?...'Christopher asked in confusion.

" _I tried calling her for over half an hour but she won't answer...and each time I try, I get a bunch of static..."_ Zoe said.

"Really? Weird...'Christopher said.

 _"Look, could you try and see what's up? I wanted to see if we could do some practicing after school but she won't answer...So can you try and get in contact with her, I got dance class in like three minutes.._.'Zoe said.

"Sure thing, Zoe...I'm on it..." Christopher said before his friend hung up.

Christopher then proceeded to try and call his other band mate but to his surprise, he only got static, he tried to send her a text but to his surprise, it said that it couldn't make it...which is honestly weirding the boy out...

"What's going on here?..." Christopher thought in confusion.

Why can't he get in contact with Amberline Lain?

* * *

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Johnny 13 usually tries to stay out of problems that weren't his own, since they aren't any of his business. And he also tries to stay out of Kitty's female problems unless she personally asks his help, since...once again he figures that unless somebody is trying to hurt her, it's not his business...

However, this is strange...

He knew that lately she and Ember were having problems with each others, why, she didn't tell him and he didn't ask because he figured that if it actually _was_ serious, she would tell him. But this obviously isn't like any fight they have had before.

Kitty came home angry, but instead of screaming of how much of a jerk Ember is being, she just flopped on the couch and now had a listless look on her face as she said nothing...It actually made Johnny feel even _more_ agitated than he would have if she would have jsut been yelling..She hasn't moved from the couch since last night and Johnny doesn't like this...

He can't let her go on like this...

"Come on Kitty, just tell me what happened?...'Johnny pleaded his girlfriend, who still laid on the couch.

"I told you...nothing..."Kitty said in a stubborn voice that made Johnny upset.

"Don't give me that, for weeks you've been all moody and these last few days you've been mad over the fight with Ember and now you look like I did that day my bike crashed into a boulder...'Johnny said but Kitty just continued with her brooding.

"I don't want to talk about it Johnny, just go...work on your bike or something..."Kitty said.

Johnny blinked and now he is _really_ worried now. Kitty usually always demands his attention and always gets annoyed when he focuses more on his bike than with her and her problems. And now he is actually trying to ask her about her problems and she is demanding that he leave her alone.

This is _**NOT**_ normal Kitty behavior, which means something really big must have happened last night that she won't tell him about...

"Baby please...you're beginning to freak me out here...Come on, scream or yell at me to take you someplace...do something!...'Johnny pleaded but Kitty just turned away from him.

 _ **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!.**_..'She snapped at him, shocking Johnny before the green haired bike babe, turned the other way on the couch, no longer looking at this.

Johnny 13 saw this and frowned, not liking this at all...Something is wrong with _his_ Kitty and he knows that it's all Ember's fault!

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Ember's Realm_

Ember laid on her bed, not moving, her eyes were red and puffy and her face is stained with tears but she is no longer shedding them. She felt too tired to even do so at this point. Since Kitty left, she found herself crying once again, both over losing Danny and after she realized she ended up driving her best friend away from her when she had come to her to help her...

Again...

She is alone in her realm, and the people she had allowed herself to become so close to her didn't know or care...She knew that and she also knew that she is going to have to get used to it...

Being _alone._...

" _Why did it have to turn out this way..."_ She said, feeling sad and depressed now...

She had not only lost her chance at being with Danny and a bright and glorious future but she also knew she had even less now than before this whole mess started. She lost her friendship with Kitty during this whole mess, and she lost what could have been a good chance to patch things up yesterday due to her anger and stubbornness.

And now she is alone, being haunted by the memories of times she knew she would never again get to experience...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _About five weeks ago_

 _Ember as Amberline had arrived to the movies with Danny, who is currently in his inconspicuous Donny Felton disguise, though he took off his shades after the lights went down._

 _"Popcorn?...'Danny offered her in a hush voice, as to not disturb or draw attention from the other movie patrons..._

 _"Yes please..."Amberline said in a pleased tone as she went to take a handful._

 _However, when she ended up reaching for it, she accidentally grazed her hand against his, which both teens noticed. They ended up looking at each other, and then away, with noticeable blushes on their cheeks._

 _"Uh...sorry about that...'She said in a shy voice._

 _"Uh...don't worry about it..." Danny said, sending her a smile that made her feel weak at the knees._

 _Amberline tried to focus on the movie and not the tingly in her tummy,or that fact that she's still blushing and grinning silly.  
_

* * *

 _Several weeks ago_

 _During her trip at the mall with Sam and Valerie_

 _The three girls had done a lot of shopping and talking, visiting their favorite shops, and were now at a shoe store of all things, trying out a bunch of different pairs, though they needed to find the right shoes to use for the Prom too. Sam has already chosen her new shoes a few days ago, a pair of black, faux leather heels that would go well with her dress._

 _"How about these, girls?...'Valerie asked as she walked around with a pair of red heels._

 _"Classic...it's so you Val...'Amberline complimented before turning to the Gothic girl of the group... "What do you think, Sam?...'She asked._

 _"I like them...simple yet stylish...not some gaudy mess like those over there...'Sam critically as she pointed to some boots in display._

 _They saw a pair of pink leather boots that had a bunch of rhinestones and faux fur on them and Amberline/Ember sent them a critical look._

 _"Ugh, these are boots only Paulina would be willing to get...'Amberline said with her nose turned up._

 _"I know what you mean, over priced, over dressed and too much pink to be normal...definitely Paulina boots...'Valerie said before the three girls shared a laugh._

 _"How do you like mine?...'Amberline/Ember asked the girls after she put on a pair of high heels that were the same color as the dress she had chosen._

 _"They look great on you Amberline..."Sam said, causing the auburn haired girl to smile._

 _The three girls continued to browse and buy before they decided to leave for another store, to do more shopping and female bonding._

* * *

 _About three weeks ago_

 _At school_

 _Amberline/Ember was having lunch in her friends in the cafeteria and as rare as it is, Tucker is with them, due to managing to get a moment to himself from the Mayoral office._

 _"Ugh...next order of business, convince the city council to get better food for the school...'Tucker said in disgust as he picked at the mystery meat on his tray._

 _Sure, he could have gotten a catered lunch but he was in a hurry and really didn't want to not spend time with his friends._

 _"You do that and you can definitely expect my vote when I am old enough...'Amberline said, causing the oter's to chuckle._

 _"Glad to see you're still as charming as ever...so how goes the prom campaigh?...'Tucker asked Amberline._

 _"Thanks to our hard work, she's in the lead..."Valerie said proudly._

 _"Cool to hear that...'Tucker said with a smirk... "I know you can already expect my vote on that night...'Tucker said._

 _"Thanks Tuck..."Amberline said._

 _"You mean it, you're gonna be there for Prom?...'Danny asked in a pleased tone._

 _"As if I would miss out on one of the biggest milestones in teenhood...I already made the arrangements to let myself have that night off, no way I am going to miss you guys beating Paulina and Dash...'Tucker said with a smirk._

 _"Don't worry, I can guarantee if will be a night to remember...'Amberline said, feeling happy._

 _Even though she didn't hang out with his as much as her other friends, Tucker is a pretty okay guy, once you get passed his obsession with technology and pick up lines..._

* * *

 _2 weeks ago_

 _At Fenton Works_

 _Danny and Amberline were in the Fenton living room, doing some history homework together, this week they were covering ancient history of Asia._

 _"So what region did Genghis Kahn conquer after uniting the mongols under one ruse? ..."Danny asked his study partner._

 _"Northern China ..."Amberline answered while Danny checked the book._

 _"Correct again..."Danny praised, causing the girl to smile._

 _"And what did he and his army use to immunity during battle?..."He asked her._

 _"Flags, drums and smoke signals..."She answered._

 _"Correct, man you pretty much got this covered. ..."Danny said in an impressed tone of voice._

 _"I dunno know...the teacher just says it, I write it down. ..and reread it and it's practically stuck in my head...pretty dorky, huh?. .." Amberline said in a bashful kind of way._

 _"More like lucky..."He said, causing the girl to smile._

 _Suddenly Danny's mother came to the living room, carrying a tray of cookies and sodas..._

 _"Hey you two, you guys have been at it for a while and I thought your might like some snacks. .."Maddie said in a kind voice._

 _"Thanks mom..."Danny said._

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton..."Amberline said after taking a cookie._

 _"You're welcome, dear..." The Fenton matriarch said with a smile._

 _Suddenly Danny's father Jack Fenton appeared, with an eager grin on his face..._

 _"Do I smell butterscotch chocolate chip cookies? ..."He asked in excitement._

 _"Now dear, those are for Danny and Amberline..."Maddie said in a no nonsense voice._

 _Jack visibly frowned but stopped when his wife gave a perky smile..._

 _"I left your batch in the kitchen...fudgy snicker doodle. ...your favorite..."Maddie said as she handed her husband one of the cookies she'd on her._

 _"Oh boy..."Jack said as he eagerly scared down said cookie before kissing his wife on on the cheek..._

 _"Thanks baby..."Jack said before he rushed to the kitchen to get said treats, with his giggling wife following him..._

 _Amberline found their interactions to be amusing while Danny found it embarrassing ._

 _"I apologize for...them..."Danny said, still feeling a little embarrassed b his folks antics and what they must look to his guest._

 _Thankfully Amberline just sent him a good nature smile and a giggle when she answered him..._

 _"I like your parents...they're nice and there is never a dull moment with them. .."Amberline said to Danny, making him smile at that._

 _"Glad to see you managed to get used to my family's special brand of...uniqueness..."Danny said causing the auburn haired girl to giggle again._

 _The two teens soon went back to doing their homework, while enjoying some yummy snacks in between it all._

* * *

 _A few months ago_

 _At the Ghostly Plaza_

 _After Ember and Kitty dealt with both Skulker and that creep who tried to hit on them, they went back to shopping and they are now at an accessories store...trying on anything they could get their hands on..._

 _"How's this?..."Ember asked after trying on a purple scarf..._

 _"It's almost too good on you, Ember..."Kitty said to her friend._

 _"That's what I was hoping for. .."Ember said in a smirk as she placed the item in her shopping bag._

 _"How are these?..."Kitty asked as she tried on a pair of red rim sunglasses. .._

 _"Totally hot..."Ember said to her gal pal._

 _"Thanks..."Kitty said pleased as she decided to take these and a few more..._

 _After After eating about a few bags worth of items, they paid for their purchases and soon tried to find another spot they could shop at, expect something caught Ember's eye._

 _A ghostly coffee cart_

 _"Come on Kitty, let's go get a latte..."Ember suggested, causing Kitty to grin._

 _"You just read your mind, girlfriend. .."Kitty said as the two ghouls floated to he cart._

 _About five minutes later, they floated away with whip cream covered lattes in their hands..._

 _"Mmm...Gotta say, the plaza may not be as advance as the Amity Park mall, but they sure know how to make some good coffee. .."Ember said before she stock a sip._

 _A few moments later, Kitty started laughing at her..._

 _"What?..."Ember demanded..._

 _"Um...you might want to get rid of the coffee mustache before anyone sees you..."Kitty said before giggling again._

 _Ember blinked before she blushed and pulled out her compact mirror to see if it was true. She flinched when she saw the remains of he beverage on her upper lip and immediatly wiped it off, though Kitty is still giggling. Ember tried to give her an annoyed look but in about 30 seconds started laughing too with her._

 _"You better not tell anyone about this, Kitty..."Ember warned but her laughter kind of made it not sound so threatening._

 _"I know...I know..."Kitty said as the ted friends continued to laugh together before they continued with their shopping trip._

* * *

 _About a week ago_

 _It was lunch time at Casper High and Danny and Amberline were currently on the roof. Danny had a ghost fight during class time and when he got back...well...suffice to say, his fans got excited and wanted to know the details. So here they are, eating Their lunches in the privacy of the roof, sitting on blanket they found in the janitors closet, making it something of a makeshift picnic._

 _"Wiling to trade the banana for some grapes?..."Amberline offered playfully as she showed him the fruit._

 _"How's half?..."He offered._

 _"Sure..."Amberline said as she gave him some of her grapes and he gave her half of his banana._

 _"I'll give you a bite of my tuna sandwich in exchange for a bite of your roast beef. .."Danny playfully offered._

 _"Sure..."Amberline giggled as they did their little **"exchage".**_

 _She's on exactly sure how or why this started but every now and again they they would playfully share their lunches with each other and at times wold even feed each other, as if they were already-_

 _"Want a fry Danny?..."She offered._

 _"Sure.."Danny said._

 _Instead on offering it to him, Amberline just playfully placed it in his mouth, which he dark haired boy didn't seem to mind, if his smile is any indication..._

 _"How was that?..."She asked with a coy smile._

 _"Tasty...wanna see for your self?..."He asked in a just as coy tone as he held out a fry for her..._

 _Amberline giggled before she opened her mouth to receive his fry. This little game between them continued for awhile. They didn't recall exactly how it started bUT to they both knew that they didn't care, they are enjoying themselves here._

 _However at one point, Danny had placed his hand over hers, something both of them noticed. They shared a look before shyly looking away, blushing u up storms..._

 _Before young else could happen between them bell rang, signaling that lunch is over and it is time for class, much to the frustration of the two teens, but they had left of ether, their eyes still on each other and their hands still intertwined as well._

 _ **End of Flashbacks**_

* * *

Ember felt a tear slid from her face as these memories continued to hang her in a way she never thought was even possible.

She lost it all now...she had nothing now...Her dream is gone, her relationship with Danny is gone, her chance of a possible scholarship, school popularity and a legitimate record contract is gone, all of the friendships and good relationship's she made over the last few months were gone too and worst of all, she also lost her friendship with Kitty too.

She is all alone now, something she didn't realize until now that she was absolutely _terrified_ of being.

" _I_ _guess...I'm just not meant to have...anything..."_ Ember thought sadly as she shifted to the side of her bed.

However in doing so, she ended up feeling something around her neck. She checked and saw that she is still wearing the pendant that she bought from her...date with Danny.

"I guess I forgot to take this thing off...'Ember muttered as she took it off.

She was going to go out to throw it far away, the mere sight of it caused her pain. It was just a reminder of what she almost had..and what she just lost. She couldn't stand the sight of it. She opened her door and was about to throw it far away, only for something on the back of it to catch her eye.

"Huh? What's this?...'She muttered as she noticed some faint writing on the back of the pendant.

It's weird but it looks familiar. The blazing haired ghoul, who's curiosity is momentarily replacing her agony, went to get a magnifying glass. Taking a closer look to what was on the back of the pendant, she noticed a very small, very hard to see red _**"S"**_ on it.

One that she had only seen one other time before...

"Wait? Isn't that...Spectra's symbol?..."Ember asked out loud in curiosity.

She gasped when she remembered the lady who sold her the pendants. She remembered that she was about the same height and built as Spectra's human disguise, and she also noticed that she had a lot of stuff on to make it hard to see her face...as if she really didn't _**want**_ anyone...or at least _her_ to see it.

 _"Wait?...Spectra?...'_ Ember thought in suspicions and suddenly got a bad feeling.

While she and Spectra weren't so close anymore, she knew that whenever that emotion eater is out in the human world.. it doesn't spell good to anyone under 20, like Danny.

Before she could think anymore about it, Ember saw from a distance, the very ghoul whom she was thinking about, along with her annoying little sidekick Bertrand. She saw them heading in an unknown direction. Ember saw this and frowned, sending them a glare from all the way over here. Her anger and pain from last night was now replaced by her suspicions over the acts of a ghoul she once thought was her friend and then at the pendant in her hand. Ember gave the pendant a look and immediately crushed it in her hands, and soon saw what looked to be some circuitry within in. Making the whole situation even more suspicious.

"This isn't a real pendant...What are you up to, Penny?...'Ember muttered in a silent fury.

Whatever Spectra is doing, she obviously tried to use her with this phony pendant and Ember did _**NOT**_ like being used at all. Finding this whole thing too creepy, and also wanting a distraction from her misery, Ember decided to go find out what the older ghoul is doing and see what she is up to. So, without any better judgement, Ember left, tailing behind Spectra to find out what it is that she is planning on doing.

Because whatever it is, she doubted that it's anything _good._

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Revelations and Resolve_**

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who are confused, these scenes all happened around the same time Danny was on the roof with Sam. Just wanted to clear...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Red the Pokemon Master:** It is but as you see, it is going to take a LOT before things will be okay between them...

 **Feurrige:** We will just have to wait and see...

 **devilzxknight86** : Here's hoping...

 **BigChillFreak:** Heh, people makes mistakes...some of which can cost you a lot...it's sad but it's a part of life and in her case, half-life...

 **Wolfeather101:** :')

 **FireSoulKid:** Sorry but no spoilers, we still have quite a bit before the ending but I can say it will be quite an ending...

 **Invader Johnny:** At least Kitty seems to be regretting her previous actions but she is still being stubborn...

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **Spectrer:** I guess that we will have to wait and see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	57. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 57: Revelations_**

 _Back in the human world_

 _At Casper High_

Free Period was over and soon Sam and Danny were in Lancer's English class, sitting next to each other, as well as an empty seat that belonged to someone whom, as far as they are concerned, never existed in the first place. The sight of it made Sam sad, angry and ultimately feel betrayed because of _that girl._ Danny is suffering because of _her_ and so is Sam, though she would never admit it to anyone. To learn that Amberline Lain, a girl she felt that she could relate to, someone whom she felt she developed an actual bond with and had actually come to _like,_ was just the alias of one of their enemies.

It hurt... _ **a lot...**_

To learned that somebody you thought had cared about you, was just using you...and worse is that you can't forget about it...

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _During that trip to the mall_

 _Sam had just_ _arrived to the mall with her two female friends with her, Amberline and Valerie. Sam is still a little surprised with it, a few months ago she never considered herself actual friends with Val and here she is, shopping with her, along with Amberline Lain who is proving herself to be much more tolerable than most girl's Sam has encountered in the past._

 _"Ladies, Welcome to **Dark Angel.**.."Sam introduced, happy that they agreed to start at her favorite store first._

 _"Wow…Pretty dark…I think I like it…"Amberline said with a smile._

 _"I knew you would…"Sam said with an unusual grin on her face._

 _She is actually really looking forward to this whole outing._ Despite considering herself different from other girls, Sam didn't mind shopping...as long as it was for something that suits her tastes like this place does.

 _"Come on girls, let's do some shopping…"Valerie said, and her friends didn't need to be told twice._

 _Sam soon browsed around the store and actually smiled. Everything was dark, gothic and edgy, her three favorite styles and there isn't even a single shred of pink or floral patterns in this entire place._

 _This is **her** kind of store..._

 _After a while of trying on some accessories, Sam saw some free samples of black lip gloss and she immediately had to try it on._

 _"Opinion?...'She asked after trying the Gothic make up on._

 _"Very much you Sam…" Amberline said with approval._

 _Sam smiled at that and decided to take the lip gloss, and went back to looking around for anything else that would catch her eye._

 _"What do you think about this one Sam?..."Amberline suddenly called them._

 _Sam turned her attention to the outfit that her friend chose. It was a black and red corset like bodysuit with tight, black short-shorts and a black, spiked belt, it also had long, fingerless black gloves and black platform boots with a lot of buckles and straps on them. It was the alternative Goth style of dress that Sam found herself liking quite a bit. It was very much gothic but also eye-catching. It was the kind of fashion a lot of dark-goth like musicians would wear in order to stand out. The kind of rebellious clothes that just had to draw attention to it._

 _"I like it…Try it on and let's see how it looks on you…"Sam said in an encouraging way._

 _Five minutes later, Amberline came back, dressed up in the edgy dark outfit and Sam found herself admiring the way she looked in it..._

 _"Damn girl, you look scary and good at the same time…"Valerie, who had been admiring some boots, commented as she saw her newly transformed friend._

 _"I couldn't have said it better myself...'Sam thought in agreement._

 _"Thanks…" Amberline said as she admired the way she looked in the mirror._

 _Amberline decided to take the outfit and soon the three girls continued shopping and trying things on in the gothic fashion store and Sam couldn't believe that she is actually having fun...just hanging out with girls and shopping...something she honestly didn't expect from herself..._

 _Life can be a little funny like that sometimes..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

It had all seemed so real and genuine but Sam knows now that it had only been a scheme, and that made her feel even worse. Despite everything that had happened the last few weeks, Sam had still cared about the girl...until now..

Now all she could feel is angry and hurt over the betrayal and deceit...but she couldn't show it... Not now..

No, now she had to be there for Danny because he needs a friend right now. She sent a glance at him, he is still looking at the empty seat, as if boring holes into it and Sam sighed...

"Danny...'Sam whispered once Lancer went outside to go make a phone call, giving his students a break.

"What?..."Danny asked in a dead sounding voice as he was stabbing his pencil into his notebook.

"It's...it happened Danny and it's over now...all we can do is try and move on...'Sam said to him in sympathy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to...'Danny said, still sounding so vulnerable.

Sam wasn't going to do anything but give him a shoulder to cry on. She knew that it could have been so easy to try and go back to what they once had but she wasn't going to do anything to him. She doesn't want to be rebound and she knows he doesn't need someone taking advantage of him when he is at his most vulnerable. She cared about him too much to do such a thing to him.

Paulina on the other hand-

"Hi Danny...'Paulina said in a flirtatious voice to the half ghost boy who sent her a hostile glare.

"Not now, Paulina...'Danny said but the cheerleader ignored him.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that if you are having second thoughts about taking Lain to the Prom, I am having the same about Dash and-...'Paulina never got a chance to finish her totally shameless pick up attempt as Danny shot up his chair with a furious look on his face.

" _ **WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T SAY THAT NAME EVER AGAIN!.**_.."Danny shouted loudly, startling everybody in class, including Paulina.

"D-Danny..." Paulina stuttered in shock over his outburst.

Usually he either just ignores her or gives an annoyed rebuke to her advances but...well, this is new

Before Paulina could say anything else, Lancer came back to the classroom and ordered her to return to her seat, which the Latina did but everyone still sent Danny questioning looks because of his sudden outburst. Valerie and also Tucker sent concern looks as well, since this is the one period they are all together now. Sam sent them an _"I'll explain later"_ look, before she turned back to the still silently fuming Danny Fenton.

'Danny?...'Sam asked but he turned away from her.

"I just want this whole day to be over...'He said, sounding more and more depressed that it really crushed Sam's heart.

 _"Poor Danny...what am I going to do?.._.'Sam thought in worry before she sighed.

She knew that it's going to be a _long_ time before Danny will be alright...if he ever will be that is... He's depressed, even more than during the first two weeks after their breakup, something she is still feeling guilty over.

She just...She just wanted him to feel better...

If only she knew how...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

 _With Ember_

The ghostly pop princess was floating quickly but sneakily as she continued to follow her so-called friend Penelope Spectra, still very suspicious over her actions with that pendant and what her intentions are. The ghostly pop princess is also still in the middle of her pain but right now, she is trying to focus on uncovering what the red haired ghoul is up to that involved her and that fake pendant that she had given her.

"Just where is she going?..."She whispered to herself as she continued to follow Spectra for several miles.

Until they made it all the way to one of the Ghost Zone's least favorite spots.

 _ **Carnivorous Canyon...**_

 _"Huh? What could she possibly want here?._.."Ember wondered as she hid behind a floating rock but kept her eyes on the dark ghoul who was just wondering around the perimeter of the dangerous canyon...

To her surprise, the dark ghoul simply went, _beneath_ where the canyon stood and Ember soon saw her entering what looked to be a cave that was hidden behind some rocks...

"Okay, _that's_ not totally suspicious...'Ember muttered sarcastically as she soon decided to go in.

She was careful to be quiet and not make a sound, to not want to tip off Spectra. Ember entered the cave and for several yards, it was just that, a mere cave not unlike the other's in the whole zone...

Until-

 _'What?..._ 'Ember thought in shock as she soon found what she was looking for...

It looked to be a metallic door, hidden behind another rock and some ghostly plant life, making it hard to miss unless you were really paying attention, like Ember is right now...

 _"Just what could she being doing in there?.._.'Ember wondered as her suspicions grew more and more

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Ember, not being scared at all, went in to see what this whole thing is about.

* * *

 _Inside_

Ember tried to stay invisible and be as stealthy as a mouse, though she was still looking around in amazement at what looked to be some kind of secret base/ laboratory hidden in the cave near Carnivorous Canyon...

 _"This is getting weirder and weirder..._ 'Ember thought as she tried to both find Spectra and stay out of sight.

Thankfully she managed to find Spectra...who is talking to the same guy that hit on her at the Ghostly Plaza a few months ago...

 _"What's Spectra doing with that creep?.._.'Ember thought.

She is totally sure that it's not a date, mostly because Bertrand is with them but it didn't make their meeting any less strange.

"Were you followed?...'Rancor asked her.

"Don't be ridiculous..." Spectra said with her arms crossed.

"Well come on, the old man is waiting...'Rancor said to her.

" _Old man?.._.'Ember thought in confusion, wondering who they are talking about.

She soon saw the three ghosts soon moved to another level and Ember managed to find a nice spot in between two big machines, though she had to stay low to the ground to better hide. On the lower flow, she was surprised to see that Skulker was there, along with the Fright Knight and about hundreds of other ghosts on the lower level as well.

It's like they are all gathering for some kind of meeting...

 _"What?.._.'Ember thought as she soon saw a new ghost appear and standing on a podium, and he is wearing some kind of strange cloak.

The mysterious ghost soon began to make some kind of big speech and Ember tried to remain silent as she tried to figure out what this whole thing is about...

"My fellow ghosts, after months of training and plotting I am pleased to say that we are finally ready! Tonight all the pieces fall into place… We have the numbers, the power and all needed to ensure that this war ends with _ **OUR VICTORY AND OUR REVENGE!**_..." The ghost shouted, causing his army to chant loudly.

Including Spectra and Skulker….

 _"What is he talking about? War? Revenge?._.."Ember wondered as she continued to listen to this totally suspicious scene.

What war is he talking about? This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute...

Suddenly the ghost removed his cloak and Ember almost gasped in shock when she recognize who it was. It's a ghost that neither she or anyone from the human world had the displeasure of seeing for almost 9 months, since the big Disasteroid nearly wiped them all out.

 _"No way...that's Plasmius_...'Ember thought in shock as she saw the oldest halfa from a distance after he took off his cloak.

"The day is reckoning is upon us, my dear friends and soon, the _little badger_ will be no more, along with that wretched town...'Vlad shouted to his army that cheered loudly.

Ember heared this and frowned in confusion at what she managed to overhear...

 _"Little badger?._.."Ember muttered in confusion until a memory came to her mind, of a conversation she had with Danny not so long ago...one involving Vlad.

" _So Plasmius really flat out asked you to chose him over your dad in exchange for teaching you how to control your powers?...'She remembered asking in disbelief._

 _"Totally! That fruitloop was so full of himself, totally believing that I would actually go to him by choice, he even had the nerve to call me stuff like **"son"** and " **little badger** " of all things...he was beyond crazy...I'm glad he's stuck in space now..."The annoyed voice of Danny said to her, after explaining to her some of his past adventures, especially his first encounter with Vlad._

 _"What a creep...'She remembered saying._

 _'That's putting it lightly...'He said in agreement._

That as about 6 weeks ago but she could still remember that conversation but her mind was stuck on that _nickname._ Suddenly realizing struck her like an oncoming bus, as Ember now had a feeling what this is all about...Vlad is back and she knew that it means that Danny is in _**big**_ trouble.

 ** _"YOU HEAR ME! DANNY PHANTOM IS VULNERABLE RIGHT NOW! TONIGHT IS THE PERFECT TIME TO ATTACK! WE WILL TAKE HIM AND HIS PRECIOUS TOWN DOWN BY FORCE!.._**.'Vlad announced, causing his army to cheer even louder.

 _'Oh my gosh..._ 'She let out in a whisper as she tried to get away from here before anyone sees her.

The ghostly diva quickly started flying fast and stealthily to get away from here before they see her. She had to get away and fast, she still couldn't believe that **_VLAD PLASMIUS IS BACK!_**

Vlad is back, he has an army with him and they want to take Danny down and destroy Amity Park as well! This just couldn't be happening!

 _"I got to get out of here..._ "Ember thought as she managed to get out of the cave and was soon outside again.

However before Ember could either leave or teleport away from here, she suddenly felt a blast from behind, sending her painfully to the ground.

 _ **"AH!**_...'She yelped in pain as she was now on the ground.

The blazing haired diva looked up and to her dismay, she saw another ghost over her with a twisted, sadistic grin on their face, one Ember has seen before, but not directed at her...

"Well, well, well...What do we have here?...'The disturbingly chipper but sadistically taunting voice of Spectra said.

Ember could also see that she was _**NOT**_ alone, either...

"How did you get here?...'The booming voice of Skulker demanded.

"Hey babe...'The annoying voice of Rancor said.

"Ember Mclain...or should I say _Amberline_ _Lain..."_ A male, taunting voice said as it got closer.

Ember, thought still in pain, turned around to see Spectra, The Fright Knight, Rancor, Skulker and worst of all Vlad all coming to her with not-so-friendly looks on their faces...

 _"Oh crap.._."Ember said with a groan of pain, as she had realized that things have gone from bad to worse.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Captured_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sam's Flashback is just a scene from the chapter " _ **Girl's Day Out"**_ but from Sam's point of view...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Fatcatjohn:** Not yet but maybe soon...LOL.

 **1toreview:** Thank you, I try :)

 **BigChillFreak:** My guest, a vain, sadistic old hag who was willing to use anyone to get her way, not unlike right now...that's my theory anyway...

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again, my friend...

 **Infinite Freedom:** How's this?

 **Wiseguy2415:** How's this for quick?

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** Mind sharing some of those...LOL...

 **Garisfrey26:** For now, that bit of payback will have to wait for a while...

 **Devilxknight86:** Here's hoping...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	58. Captured

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 58: Captured_**

 _Previously_

 _The blazing haired diva looked up and to her dismay, she saw another ghost over her with a twisted, sadistic grin on their face, one Ember has seen before, but not directed at her..._

 _"Well, well, well...What do we have here?...'The disturbingly chipper but sadistically taunting voice of Spectra said._

 _Ember could also see that she was **NOT** alone, either..._

 _"How did you get here?...'The booming voice of Skulker demanded._

 _"Hey babe...'The annoying voice of Rancor said._

 _"Ember Mclain...or should I say Amberline Lain..." A male, taunting voice said as it got closer._

 _Ember, thought still in pain, turned around to see Spectra, The Fright Knight, Rancor, Skulker and worst of all Vlad all coming to her with not-so-friendly looks on their faces..._

 _"Oh crap..."Ember said with a groan of pain, as she had realized that things have gone from bad to worse._

* * *

" _ **LET ME GO!**_...'Ember demanded as she found herself being manhandled by both Skulker and Rancor and dragged back inside the secret base.

 _ **"SHUT UP!**_ This is your own fault for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!...'Skulker snapped at her.

"Sorry babe, we're just doing our jobs...'Rancor said a little more gentile like but Ember growled when she realized that he is secretly leering at her.

Soon Ember found himself face to face with the most infamous ghost in the whole Ghost Zone, the traitor of two worlds who nearly destroyed it for failing to stop the Disasteroid. The very ghost that had lied, stolen and used other ghosts in his mad quest to obtain more power and who didn't care who he had to crush in order to do so...

 _ **Vlad Plasmius….**_

"My oh my, isn't this a surprise? To what to I owe the presence of Ember Mclain in my secret lair?...'Vlad asked in a mocking tone.

"How is it that you're even back, Plasmius? I thought after what happened with the Disasteroid, you wouldn't dare show your face again...'Ember shot back.

"Now, now...I do believe I asked you first..." Vlad said.

Ember refused to answer and tried hard to keep a stone cold face and refused to answer him or look at him.

"Now Ember, it's poor manners not to answer your betters...Ember...or do you still prefer to answer to _Amberline Lain?_...'Vlad said and smirked when he saw that he got her attention there.

Okay, that did it...Ember's eyes widened for a brief moment before she went back to her signature scowling.

"How did you find out?...'Ember demanded.

She had been so careful to keep her double life a secret from her fellow ghosts and even if she isn't talking to her, she knows Kitty would _**never**_ tell anyone, least of all a creep like Vlad.

"I have my ways...you forget child, you are speaking to the _original_ halfa...I always find out there sort of things...'Vlad said... "Yes, I know of your new self, that you have managed to regain a human body...if only half of one and you still have your ghostly self as well...you are one of the only few halfa's ever..."He said, though his tone had a hint of mockery in it.

Ember tried hard to keep her glare and not let them smell her fear. Despite it all, she is still one of the fiercest ghost of all and she will **_not_** cower to this man.

"Now my dear...I have kept a close eye on you for quite a while...I know what you are...You are like me..."Vlad said.

"I am _**NOTHING**_ like you...'Ember shouted, feeling disgusted to ever be _compared_ to this creep of a ghost.

"Oh really? Power hungry, strong, vindictive, willing to do anything to achieve your goals and to take out people who once stood in your way...Ember, you can't deny it but you and I have many things in common...'Vlad said with a smirk.

Ember blinked at what he said, and the worst thing of all is that, once upon a time, he would have been right to call her all of those things...

"I'm...I'm not like that...anymore..."Ember said the last part weakly before she got mad and decided to stop beating around the bush... "What do you want with me?...'She demanded but for some reason, Vlad let out a laugh like she made some kind of joke.

"Oh my dear...I need nothing from you... at least _**anymore**_ that is...You already gave me what I need...'Vlad said, causing Ember to sent him a confused but dirty look.

"What are you talking about?..." Ember demanded, not understanding any of this.

"For such a sharp girl, you aren't very observant...Me and my spies have kept tabs on you for months now...you and Daniel..." Vlad said, causing Ember to flinch at the mention of that name...

"Danny?...'She repeated in a low voice and Vlad nodded.

"Yes, as you remember, he ruined my life, so I have come back to get my revenge and take my rightful place as ruler of the world...'Vlad said and Ember sent him a glare.

"You ruined your own life, it wasn't Danny's fault you didn't have backup plan or were unable to turn the asteroid intangible!...'Ember shouted only to receive a smack from Skulker.

"Silence!...'He said, enjoying the small revenge for all the times she broke up with him and trashed his suit.

Ember sent him a glare and tried to struggle free but to no avail...

"I see Daniel told you his version of the tale...but it doesn't matter...this story is almost over and it will end in my favor...thanks to you..."Vlad said.

"What the heck are you going on about?..."Ember demanded.

"You see, by getting close to Daniel, you helped me keep an eye on him, helped me study his powers and strenghsts and weaknesses in order to prepare myself for our _final_ battle and best of all, rendered him completely vulnerable and open for attack after you helped crush his heart the other night...'Vlad said.

Ember's breath hitched as she recalled that night with Danny, where he found her and then realized Vlad had witness it all...and he had been waiting for something like that to happen...

"Not to mention your aid in giving Daniel the tracking device..."Vlad said, causing Ember to look confused before it hit her.

"The pendant!..." Ember said and Vlad nodded.

"Smart girl...I knew you'd put it together...Thanks to that thing, I can track Daniel's every movement, I know where he is right now even at this moment...'Vlad said and Ember tried to struggled to break free but Skulker, Rancor and the other lackeys held onto her and as strong as she is, they are strong too!

"You are dreaming if you think I'm gonna let you do this Plasmius! Let me go and I'll show you what true ghostly power is like!...'Ember shouted with her eyes red and her hair blazing.

"Man, she sure is a wild one...'Rancor commented in an amused tone.

"You have no idea...'Skulker said with an eyeroll before he restrained his ex girlfriend even harder...

"You won't get away with this!...'Ember shouted, only for Vlad to laugh like the deranged villain he truly is.

"Oh my dear Ember, I already have gotten away with it...thanks to you, Daniel will fall tonight and I shall win back the world that was always meant to be mine..." Vlad said, taking some enjoyment in tormenting the girl in his clutches.

"What are you going to do, destroy me?...'She demanded but Vlad surprisingly just shook his head.

"No...I won't destroy you...consider it my way of thanking you for aiding me in my mission...'Vlad said but Ember still sent him an acid like glare.

"You know...I had been considered offering a place in my army, to help me conquer Amity Park and the world but seeing as how you...don't seem to agree with my methods anymore...I believe it's best that you remain here for the time being...'Vlad said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly his goons restrained Ember even more, who had tried to resist but there is just too many of them.

 _ **"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! LET ME GO! AHHH!.**_..'She screamed as she struggled for her freedom but no avail.

"What shall we so with her, Master?...'The Fright Knight asked his boss.

"As I said, she must stay here...we can't have her warning Daniel, now can we?...'Vlad said as he turned to his other most notable spy.

"Spectra, you stay here and keep an eye on our little _guest..._..'Vlad said to the dark ghoul.

"Oh, it would be my _pleasure,_ Vlad..."Spectra said with a sadistic, hungry look on her face that made Ember gulp.

She suddenly remembered that Spectra feeds off human teenagers and their misery, and she also remembers that she is still half of one of those...

This is _**NOT**_ good...

Ember soon found herself being flung into what looked to be a prison cell, one that had an advance looking lock on it...She immediately tried to use her powers to get out, but it wasn't working.

"Foolish girl...This cell was one I had made for Daniel but it looks like you will be occupying it...It's specifically made to keep it's prisoner locked inside, whether they are human or ghost...or both...'Vlad said with a twisted smirk.

Ember gasped and immediately tried to use the flames from her air, her ecto blasts or something to get out, but to no avail...

"Yoo can't keep me in here! I'll get out! You won't win!...'Ember shouted as she kept pounding on the locked door, much to the amusement of her enemies.

"Oh please Ember, even you can see that you have already lost...'Skulker mocked, enjoying this revenge.

It was only part of what he had planned, because as soon as Vlad releases her, the hunt will be on.

"Don't worry Ember dear...for all of the help you have given me in taking Daniel down...you'll receive a charming gift basket after I take my place as ruler of the world..."Vlad mocked before he and his army left to go conquer the human world.

Leaving Ember at the mercy of a ghoul that she once thought was her friend...

Spectra...why? I thought we were friends...'Ember asked, not understanding any of this.

Even if they were never as close as to how she was with Kitty, Ember had honestly cared about her and she thought that despite Spectra's malevolence, she felt the same way. Looks like she had only been naïve...

 _Naïve and stupid._...

"Now Ember, it's nothing personal but I am a business woman and a girl needs to watch over her interests...'Spectra said with a light shrug that somehow unnerved Ember.

"Vlad is crazy! Danny...He'll beat him..." Ember said but she hated how unsure even she sounded to herself.

"Sorry honey, but your boyfriend isn't going to make it tonight...Oh wait...He isn't even your boyfriend, didn't he reject you when he found out who you were are?...'Spectra asked in a mocking tone and could sense the heartache and shame radiating off her former friend.

 _"Mmm._...I gotta say Ember, I am kind of glad you did become a halfa freak...it's been so long since I could taste such deliciously raw teenage anguish...'Spectra said cruelly as she began to absorb some of Ember's sorrow.

"No! You...You will pay for this...Spectra...when I get out-..."Ember said weakly as she tried not to let Spectra's negative influence corrupt her.

"By the time Plasmius feels like letting you out, it will be all over...but don't worry, your dear old friend Penny Spectra will keep you company until then...'Spectra said darkly and Ember couldn't help but let out a whimper as horrible reality came crashing down on her, one that revolved around a particular person that Ember knew so well...

 _"Danny..._ 'She let out in a whisper as the cold, cruel realization finally settled in.

He's going to _**die**_ tonight...Vlad and his army are going to destroy him and the entire town of Amity Park and she can't even do anything to warn him...

Such a thought made Ember feel something she had felt only the other night before...but it's _worse_ now if it was even possible...

Anger, sadness, guilt, fear and heartache but not for herself...but for him.

She is going to lose him again and this time...it's in a much _**worse**_ way.

" _No...Danny...I'm so sorry._.. _This is all my fault..."_ She whimpered out as she found herself sinking to the ground as her emotions began to torture her in such terrible ways...

All the while, Spectra was preparing herself to savor every last drop of it...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Remorse_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is a little short but I promise the next one will be very satisfying to read...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny, BigChillFreak, :** So far, things aren't looking good for our Blazing Haired Diva.

 **Devilzxknight86:** Let's hope...

 **Feurrige:** I guess we will have to wait and see ...

 **Spectrer:** Cool...I just wish I knew what that means...

 **Meazm, VanGuardLuard** and **1125 :** Thank you...

 **61394:** Unfortunately for her in this chapter, Vlad had the advantage...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** Thank you _(begins eating popcorn)_ :)

 **Guest, ShadowKingLegette** and **Draconic King** : You can say that again...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Currently Spectra looks in her twenties but as shown here, she is more than eager to start harvesting Ember's misery...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Even she can make a mistake...even a costly one like this...

 **Kosmic** and **FireBlaze51** : We all hope that...

 **FireSoulKid:** We will see, first let's hope she manages to escape first...

 **Lost:** Thank you for your praise...I am flattered that you think so highly of my work :)

 **1toReview:** Thanks...

 **Guest:** That's okay...glad that you liked what I posted so far...

 **Dannei:** If you meant " _she has to save Danny"_...well, let's hope and see...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	59. Remorse

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 59:_** _ **Remorse**_

Ember still couldn't believe what has just happened over the course of the last ten minutes of her after/half life. She stumbled on some kind of ghostly army lead by Vlad Plasmius, who wants to take over the world and destroy Danny and Amity Park. He captured her and locked her up in this accursed prison cell, with Spectra as her only guard and who is now enjoying the chance to absorb all of her misery due to her now being half human and a teenager again.

"My oh my Ember, I'm actually a little upset you kept all of this scrumptious misery all to yourself...had I only known...'Spectra said as she tried to absorb some and Ember could begin to feel her hurtful powers but she tried to fight it.

"No! Back off!...'Ember said but she could feel some of her will beginning to weaken.

 _"Mmmm…_.well, look on the bright side, at least your human half still has some use...'Spectra mocked, earning a hateful glare from the one she once called her friend.

"I hate you..."Ember said to the ghoul ,trying hard to fight off her negative powers but Spectra is strong.

'Sorry you feel that way..."Spectra said in an apathetic tone that somehow made Ember feel even worse.

Ember tried numerous times to teleport out of here but she can't. Plasmius really did cover all possible escape options from this cell, including teleportation. It made the ghostly pop princess feel even more like a trapped rat in a cage...one that's being experimented on by a cruel scientist, caring only for her own pleasure and ends.

Spectra continued her twisted mind games and emotion eating and Ember hated that she had no escape. Spectra moaned from the power and feast, she was truly enjoying sucking the misery from the half ghost girl before her. Ember saw Spectra beginning to look younger and she hated that. Before, Ember never really cared about the poor teenagers who were unfortunate enough to end up in Spectra's clutches. Now, she regrets her past attitude, because nobody deserves this. To actually experience such...such... _**torment...**_ Ember can't even bring herself to wish this on her worst enemy...

"I promise...when I get out of here...I'll make you pay...'Ember said in a strong voice, trying hard not to give into this woman's game.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job Ember but this wasn't _**my**_ fault... I didn't tell you to sneak here...I never told you to go try and take over the human world...I was never one of the people who made your human life suck...I didn't force you to give Danny the pendant, you chose to do that. I didn't lie to him for months and months in an attempt to kill him for revenge, only to change my mind and in a feeble attempt to get into bed with him...'Spectra mocked.

"I.. wasn't...I wouldn't..." Ember tried to defend herself but Spectra stopped her.

"Oh please...I can sense all of your emotions, including your hormones...I know you wanted more than just mere _kisses_ from Phantom, though why is anyone's guess...but it doesn't matter...either way he will be gone...'Spectra said.

Saying that made Ember's misery increase but she tried to stay strong and fight off her enemy's influence.

"He won't...I'll...I'll get out and-

"And what? Warn him? Even if you get out, he wouldn't believe you and even if he did, it's you two against Plasmius and his army of a thousand of the most deadly ghosts in the zone...Accept it Ember, he will lose and it's all your fault...'Spectra said, succeeding in increasing her prey's misery.

"No...It's not...I...I…"Ember stuttered as more and more of her worst memories kept coming back to haunt her.

Her miserable human life, her parents utter disinterest in her, the constant bullying she received at the hands of Alexandria, being blatantly ignored and then used as a joke by David Parker, her untimely death in the house fire and worst of all, leaving her little sister Amy all alone. Then the memories of her afterlife, her decision to become a bad guy and try and take over the world, the many people she tried to hurt in her quest for power, the many times she tried to get rid of Danny, whom was only trying to protect his home and his love ones from her...her decision to become Amberline again just as an attempt to get rid of him...

Not only that, but the way she treated Kitty, had tried to use Star in an attempt to win a bet she now knew was worthless and so many other bad choices she made, all in her own selfish desire to...to...

To make herself feel like she was actually _worth_ something...

"It...It _is_ my fault...I did all of this...Danny hates me because I lied to him...Sam hates me because I hurt her and forgot that Danny was her ex...Valerie hates me...Tucker hates me...my bandmates will hate me...and worst of all...Kitty hates me now too and I deserve it...all she has ever been was my friend and I took her for granted...No wonder she hates me...'Ember said as she could feel herself about to give into her misery.

Enough for a tear to finally fall from her eyes, even though she tried so hard not to let it fall...

"Hey...what can you do? It's not your fault you ended up being a selfish, hateful diva and a halfa freak that doesn't belong anywhere..." Spectra said as she could sense her prey about to go over the horizon..

Until-

"Excuse me...'A new voice was heard.

Ember and Spectra turned around and they both gasped at who they saw was now in the middle of the base. It was Kitty and with her was her boyfriend Johnny and neither looked too happy.

If anything, they looked furious, especially Kitty...

"Sorry but I will have to disagree with you on that one..."Kitty said in a control voice, but on the inside she was burning with a blazing fury she rarely felt before.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Kitty still doesn't know what has come over Johnny but he suddenly summoned his bike and forced her on it, taking her some place with a strange look on his face._

 _"Johnny what is with you? Stop right this minute!..."Kitty ordered._

 _"Not happening baby, we are going to find Ember and we are ending your problem with her today..."Johnny said sternly._

 _"I don't have a problem with Ember!..."Kitty shouted._

 _"Don't give me that! For weeks you've been either gloomy or about to attack someone or staring off into space and I know it's because that fight you two had...well, I'm telling you that we are going to settle it now!..."He said._

 _Kitty was briefly take back by his forceful tone. Despite their fights, Johnny usually goes along with what she says but he looked dead serious right now...though once the shock wore off, she just crossed her arms and retained a stubborn frown on her face._

 _"I have nothing to say to that girl..."She said stubbornly._

 _"Yes you do! I don't know what your fight was about but I know it's the reason you're like this! We're finding Ember and I don't care if you have to fight her or hug and cry with her...we're settling this now! ..."Johnny said in a voice that said he wasn't playing around here..._

 _Kitty pouted as her boyfriend continued to ride his bike all the way to Ember's Realm. ...or he would have, had Kitty nor caught a glance of something down below...it was a being that had blue fire like hair and even though it was hard to see from this distance, Kitty could recognize this particular ghost.._

 _"Ember? ..."Kitty whispered but Johnny heard her and looked too._

 _"So there she is..."He said as he tried to drive and get to her. ..._

 _However, they saw her enter what looked to be a cave, though they both shared a look._

 _"What the heck could she be doing in there?..."Johnny questioned._

 _"Who cares..."Kitty said stubbornly but she did cast a glance out of curiosity._

 _Just what is the ghostly pop princess doing way out here, in one of the caves near Carnivorous Canyon, anyway?_

 _After a few minutes, Ember still hadn't come out yet...after a few more minutes, the same . ..and Johnny was losing his patience. .._

 _"Just what is she up to?! Come on Kitty..."Johnny said as he was about to drive down there._

 _"No Johnny..."Kitty said quickly._

 _"Kitty, I know you have a grudge against here but-..."Johnny suddenly found both himself and his ride pulled down by his strong willed girlfriend and were now behind a large rock._

 _"Shush...listen. ..."Kitty whispered to him._

 _"I don't hear anything..."Johnny said._

 _"I do..."Kitty said._

 _Johnny was about to question only to notice the ground begin to rumble a but and Johnny could suddenly hear some faint noise too..._

 _"What the-..._

 _The ghostly lovers soon saw hundreds and hundreds of ghosts of all types suddenly fly out of that cave, and they are all heading in one direction..._

 _"Come everyone...victory awaits us!..."A ghost and the presumed leader of this army shouted before leading them way._

 _"Was that Vlad Plasmius?..."Johnny asked in confusion._

 _Wasn't he suppose to be trapped in space or something? ..._

 _"Johnny, I didn't see Ember with those guys. .."Kitty said, feeling something she refused to call worry._

 _"She's probably still inside, come on..."Johnny said as he flew down to the cave where those many ghosts suddenly came out and for once dusrng Nissan whole trip, Kitty didn't argue with him._

 _Johnny and Kitty soon entered what looked to be a secret base, and they both looked around in confusion..._

 _"Just what is this place?..."She asked as she looked around..._

 _Suddenly she could hear voices coming nearby...familiar ones too_

 _"Come on...this way..."Kitty said as she suddenly took Johnny ' s arm and pulled him._

 _"Babe, what's up?..."Johnny asked in con fusion by her seen shift in behavior._

 _"Shush..."Was all she said as the two are now hiding behind a large pillar but the two ghosts could see something ahead...It was Penelope Spectra with another ghost who looked to be in some kind of cell..._

 _Not just any ghost either..._

 _"Ember..."Kitty let out in a whisper, unable to believe her eyes before she and Johnny were silent._

 _It seems neither ghost had noticed their presence yet...they just continued talking as a strange aura surrounded Spectra and Ember, who is still locked up..._

 _"It doesn't matter...either way he will be gone...'Spectra said._

 _And when Spectra said that, Ember looked angry_

 _"He won't...I'll...I'll get out and-_

 _"And what? Warn him? Even if you get out, he wouldn't believe you and even if he did, it's you two against Plasmius and his army of a thousand of the most deadly ghosts in the zone...Accept it Ember, he will lose and it's all your fault...'Spectra said._

 _It was then that Kitty realized what or rather who Spectra is referring to..._

 _It's Danny Phantom...Who else could they be talking about that could make Ember react like this?!_

 _"No...It's not...I...I…"Ember stuttered_

 _Kitty noticed that Ember's angry look suddenly become sad..._

 _"It...It is my fault...I did all of this...Danny hates me because I lied to him...Sam hates me because I hurt her and forgot that Danny was her ex...Valerie hates me...Tucker hates me...my band mates will hate me...and worst of all...Kitty hates me now too and I deserve it...all she has ever been was my friend and I took her for granted...No wonder she hates me...'Ember said as she could feel herself about to give into her misery._

 _Kitty heard every word she said and saw how utterly sad Ember looked when she said that...There is no mistake...it's a look of non mistaking guilt...The one a person feels when they know they royally messed up._

 _Ember?..."Kitty whispered in shock but then saw something that shocked her..._

 _A single tear fall from Ember's eye...that got her attention_

 _Ember **never** cries..._

 _"Hey...what can you do? It's not your fault you ended up being a selfish, hateful diva and a **halfa freak** that doesn't belong anywhere..." Spectra said to the ghostly diva._

 _Kitty gasped when she heard that._

 _"Halfa? What is she talking about?...'Johnny asked in confusion but Kitty wasn't answering him._

 _This is when realization finally hit her and what is going on here..._

 _Somehow, Spectra found out about Ember's status as a hybrid...and she is now using her as a food source while she is locked up..._

 _It took a moment but Kitty found mobility again and she was frowning now...not just frowning but outright glaring at Spectra..._ _Kitty sent her boyfriend a look, and even though there were no words, he could tell what is going on here, something he tries to avoid becoming on the wrong side of when this sort of thing happens but there is no mistake here...  
_

 ** _Kitty is getting MAD..._**

 _The last few months, their fighting, **EVERYTHING** suddenly no longer mattered to the green haired biker babe...What does matter to her is what is happening now and how it is making her feel. Kitty made her presence known, only by saying two soft words that barely could disguise her anger inside._

 _"Excuse me..." She said in a low voice, getting both ghouls attention._

 _"Sorry but I will have to disagree with you on that one..."Kitty said in a control voice, but on the inside she was burning with a fury she rarely felt before._

 _Oh, she is **REALLY** mad now..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

There was a silence as Kitty and Spectra locked gazed , both glaring at the other .

"Kitty?..."Ember said upon seeing her, unable to believe it.

"Penelope Spectra, I am giving you one chance, release her now..."Kitty commanded.

"Or what? In case you forgot your banishing kisses don't work on women, go home Kitty, this has nothing to do with you. .."Spectra scoffed, only to receive a blast to the arm.

"Trust me Penny , you'll _wish_ that I just banished you away..."Kitty said, her eyes still glaring daggers at her ex friend.

Spectra growled at her defiance and her red eyes were glowing bright as she took on her real, dark form...

"So you want to play that way...well, fine! Penelope Spectra is more than gamed!..."The dark spirit shouted as she lunged toward the biker babe ghost.

The two female ghosts started brawling, sending each others punches do blasts as they tried to subdue each other...

"You annoying, whiny little brat!..."Penelope shouted as she tried to blast at her but Kitty dlegend her.

"You traitorous old hag!..."Kitty shot at her.

 _ **"OLD**_ _**HAG?!..."**_ Spectra screamed in outrage.

However before she could try and attack Kitty again, she barely managed to dodge a blast that came from Johnny 13 who is on his motorcycle.

"Hands of my girl!..."Johnny shouted as he sent more blasts.

"Oh please..."Spectra said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she dodged both of their attacks.

The ghostly couple continued to try and attack her from different aNiles but Spectra is not weak, in fact, she is pretty strong and it's a challenge enough keeping people with her when her powers were amplified by all of the youth she just sucked up...

"Give it up, even together you two lovebirds are no match against the likes of me..."Spectra shouted as she blasted Kitty, sending her flying to a nearby wall.

"Kitty!..."Johnny shouted as he flew to check on her...thankfully she was okay and back in the game

"I'm fine Johnny..."Kitty said, but Johnny is still passed. ..

"That's it, I'm through messing around..."Johnny said as his eyes began to glow in anger...

"No, Johnny, not yet..."Kitty said, confusing him...

"What?..."Johnny asked, not understanding just yet.

"Johnny, I need you to get Ember out while I distract her..."Kitty whispered to her boyfriend who nodded.

Kitty sent countless blasts at Spectra to distract her while Johnny got Ember out, as Kitty continued her attack, she succeeded in angering her more and more...

"Why the heck do you still care about Ember? I thought you couldn't stand her now..."Spectra said as he tried to dodge her attacks.

"It's called caring for somebody other than yourself, something you aren't familiar with! ..."Kitty shouted as they continued to brawl.

While Spectra was too busy fighting against Kitty, Johnny summoned his shadow to do his part...

"Shadow! Open the cell!..."Johnny commanded.

Soon the bad luck shadow flew through the lock and a moment later, it was destroyed. ..

 _ **"NO!..."**_ Spectra screamed when Ember busted through the door

"Yes! It's payback time, bitch! ..."Ember shouted as her hair was blazing wilder than ever.

Johnny called Shadow back and glowed because he wanted to fight himself and Kitty's eyes glowed brighter red now as she, Johnny and Ember all descended on the evil traitor known as Spectra.

Spectra might be strong and tricky, and posed a challenged when it was just Johnny and Kitty against her, but adding Ember, who was in absolute anger over her betrayal, the tables were turned...

Johnny pummeled Spectra with his fists, Kitty sent her dozen of her blue ghostly blast and Ember went from burning her with the flames from her hair, clawing at her face with her nails and finally blasting her with her own ghost ray.

After a while, they all did these attacks on her at the same time, causing the ghoul to howl in pain...

" _ **AAAAHHHHHHH ! ! ..."**_ Spectra shrieked in pain before she crashed into the ground.

She was now beaten, battered and unconscious as Ember, Kitty and Johnny surrounded her unmoving form, which served as proof that she was down for the count. ..

The game was set and the score was the following. ..

"Ember and friends=1

Spectra=0

* * *

Once the unconscious Spectra was tied up and no longer a threat, Ember approached Kitty, with an amazed look on her face...

"Look, I'm still lost here but you guys seriously got to talk, so do it..."Johnny said, encouraging them to get it over with.

"Kitty...you...you saved me...you and Johnny both did..."Ember said in a delicate voice, still unable to believe it...

"But why...after everything that I did...I...I thought you hated me..."She said in a truly lost tone of voice that made Kitty feel guilty.

Kitty was silent for a moment, as if absorbing it herself. She had been so convinced that she hated Ember or at the very least was angry with, that she didn't want to speak to her ever again but when she saw her in that cell crying from the pain the other female ghost was putting her through...Kitty no longer remembered the fight and all she wanted to do was get Ember out of there and throttle Spectra for making her cry . ...

And right now, she knew the real reason why. ...

"I wanted to...I wanted to be mad at you, I wanted to hate you for picking those humans over me...I was so hurt and jealous when I saw how happy you were with them, happier than you have ever been here...I was...I was afraid I was losing you as my best friend and...you'd forget me..."Kitty confessed, her fears from the last few months finally out.

"Kitty, I could _**never**_ forget you...you were my first friend. ..."Ember said.

"I know and I also know that...I was wrong.. I know now that. ...I just can't ever hate you Ember...for as crazy as you drive me sometimes and no matter how crazy or stupid you might get...I still won't be able to hate you...because...no matter what, you'll still be my best friend and I love and care you too much to do it..."Kitty said sincerity as she saw new tears fall from the other woman's eyes.

This time, they were tears of joy...

Ember was still crying for a moment for a moment before she found a huge smile springing on her face. Before either ghoul realize it, the ghostly pop princess pulled the green haired biker babe into a hug. Neither pulled away for a long time, there were no words during this embrace but both ghouls could feel the anger, pain, turmoil and frustration between them finally melt away and all that remained was the friendship between them that they both realized that they can't live without...

Both figuratively and literally . ...

"I love you too...I missed you..."Ember said in a sincere, sisterly way upon releasing her.

"I missed you too..."Kitty said with a smile.

Johnny himself smiled when he saw that, happy that things have gotten back to normal for his girl and her best friend...

Ember smiled, unable to believe that she finally managed to get her best ghoul friend back, that she saved her from becoming one of Penelope's victims and that she still cared about and loved her. Ember hadn't felt this happy since before Danny found out abut her secret, which lead to her being dumped and then Vlad-

 _ **"VLAD?!**_ Oh man!..."Ember said in a panicking voice as her memories of this situation came back to her

"Just what is going on here, Ember?..."Kitty asked her once again bestie .

"As you guys probably noticed on your way over here...Vlad is back and he wants to use his new army to attack Amity Park and destroy Danny..."Ember said as her hands started glowing.

A few moments later, Ember's ghostly guitar underlying appeared...

"What are you planning on doing? ..."Kitty asked, knowing that crazy look in her eye.

"The right thing...Danny needs me right now...even if I can't get him to love me...I . ..I can't stand the thought of Vlad hurting him ...even if he won't take me back. ...I still...I still care about him and all our other friends..."Ember confessed to the other ghosts..

Kitty saw the pure sincerity in Ember's expression. It's obvious that just like how Kitty couldn't stand seeing Spectra hurt Ember, the ghostly pop princess just can't stand even the thought of anything thing happening to Danny or her other friends...for the first time ever, Kitty didnt feel jealous...

If anything...now...now she feels that she truly understand her best friends real feelings here. ...she loves Danny...the same way Kitty loves Johnny...

That put everything into perspective now...

"Then let me come with you..."Kitty said to her ghoul friend but she refused.

"No Kitty, its too dangerous...you guys have already done more than enough for me but this...this whole thing is my mess...I have to be the one to fix it...you two get someplace safe...I got to get back to the city before Vlad and his goons do..."Ember said seriously to the other ghosts.

With that Ember used her teleportation and was soon gone and on her way back to the human world...

She wasn't thinking about trying to get Danny to love her again, or be let back at school or her chance with her band at Sunset Records. ..she wasn't thinking about any of that because none of that is important right now, the only thing _IS_ important is that she has to beat Vlad to Amity Park and get to Danny before it's too late...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Please believe me..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Just so we are clear, when Ember and Kitty both said they loved each other, they meant it platonically, like sisters and true friends would. ..just to be clear . ..

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Red the Pokemon Master** and **Fatcatjohn :** In the words of Desiree, so you wish it, so it shall be...

 **Invader Johnny** :For now, she's all locked up...emphasis on FOR NOW...

 **Spectrer** and **Garisfrey26 :** Thanks, I try :)

 **Ben10man:** I guess we will see soon...

 **J . Russell1125 :** Thank you...

 **Dannei :** Don't worry, that happens to everyone...

 **devilzxknight86 :** In a way, he kind of did, as show here...

 **Kosmic :** Vlad made sure she couldn't while she was in her cell, but once out...you know the rest...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** Well said . ..

 **1toreview:** Thank you...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	60. Please believe me

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 60:_** _ **Please believe me...**_

A.J Murray was in her now empty classroom. Her sophomore class wasn't here since they were on a trip to the art museum with Ms. Dupain, leaving this as a free period for her, one she planned to use constructively . She was in the middle of grading the pop quizzes from her last class. It had been a simple 30 point quizzes about the classical era of music,much to her students dismay. Hey, she might be a substitute teacher but she had a duty to make sure her students weren't slacking off.

However, only one student managed to get an A on the quiz. ..and another didn't come in today to take it at all.

Amberline Lain, one of her top students. The only girl in her class getting an A this term aside from her friend Sam Manson. She made sure to give the girl another copy as soon as she comes back to class, with an explanation for her absence. ...whatever it is...

" _I do hope that Ms. Manson remembers to deliver her homework...finals are in a few weeks and this is no time for anybody to be falling behind..."_ The sub teacher thought as she continued to grade until she was done.

She smiles, happy that she managed to get this out of the way. She glanced at the clock and saw that school was almost over, with only half an hour left. So the female educator decided to do some last minute typing up her classroom since she had no more classes for the day. She was putting everything away, until she noticed something on one of the desks.

"Huh? What's this?..." The substitute teacher said as she picked up the item in question.

It's one of the advance music theory text books her students had to get for this term and she looked inside to see that it belonged to one of her own junior students.

Sam Manson...

"She must have left this behind..."A.J said as she glanced at her watch.

Classes will be out in a few moments, perhaps she could return this to her before she left for home. Usually she would just leave this in the school's lost and found but with their next exam being a few days away, she figured that it's her duty as an educator to try and return this to her student, especially one as hard working as Ms. Manson.

So A.J Murray took the book With her and went to find her Gothic student to return her textbook, unaware that the girl in question was dealing with a situation that didn't involve her academics.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Sam_

Sam was looking for Danny. After he blew up at Paulina and some more people bugging him over Amb...er... _that_ girl...Danny pretty much lost his patience and stormed out of he class room, lying to a concerned Mr. Lancer that he had to take are of something, which the educator assumed must have been a ghostly matter.

Sam knew this is situation getting worse, since Danny never abuses his special privileges like that before. She eventually managed to find him outside, on the roof once more but he looked like he was about to leave.

"Just where are you going?..."Sam demanded as she finally managed to find him.

"Home...mom was right...I shouldn't have come here...it's too soon..."Danny muttered in a depressed voice.

Sam sighed, wishing she could just fix this whole thing...

"Danny, please...come back to class...there is only half an hour of school left..."Sam said to the depressed boy who wasn't listening to her.

Danny flew away, despite her protests...He just kept flying in an aimless direction. ..

"Danny!..."Sam shouted but to no avail.

She glared and felt anger over Danny's depression getting worse and towards the person who caused it...

The person who betrayed his trust...and hers as well...

 _"Ember..."_ Sam thought, feeling her anger and pain mix at the mere thought of the person she honestly thought had been her friend...

But it wasn't real.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Danny_

The miserable, heartbroken teenage boy was still flying angrily away from the school, he thought he could be strong but it was so had to go there and pretend that things were alright, when it wasn't . He was still feeling as bad as he felt the other day and he knew that he wasn't going to get better soon. Despite what everybody keeps telling him, he knows he won't get any better...because of her...

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I just forget about her and move on?...'Danny whispered to himself, feeling so much turmoil right now, that he didn't stop flying until he felt a familiar blue mist come out of his mouth and his bitter feelings turned to anger.

"Oh, who is it this time?...'Danny grumbled, wanting to find this ghost and hopefully use it for some misplaced aggression.

"Danny!...'A desperate sounding voice called.

One that made Danny freeze in mid air...since he recognized who the voice belonged too...

 _"It...It can't be.._.'Danny whipped around and to his shock, he saw which ghost triggered his ghost sense, since she is no longer in her _human_ form.

He saw long, fiery blue hair in a pony tail, glowing green eyes and chalky white skin on an otherwise attractive looking female...the mere sight of her made the emotions in Danny churned deep within him...and at the moment, the one he is expressing is his anger.

He narrowed his eyes at her and his teeth were bare, unable to believe she came back.

"Ember! What are you doing here?!...'Danny exclaimed as he prepared himself for anything, his anger and hurt still clouding his judgement.

However before he could do or say anything else, the ghostly diva was suddenly clinging to him, wrapping her arms around him, much to his perturbed confusion and anger.

"Oh, thank goodness...I'm not too late..."Ember cried only for Danny to roughly push her off of him.

"Why are you here? What could you possibly have to do here, after what you did?..."Danny demanded, anger masking his hurt for the moment.

"I know you are still mad at me but you have to hear me out Danny..."Ember said to the ghost boy...

"There isn't anything you can say will make me-

"Vlad is back..."Ember said, surprising Danny.

"What?...'Danny exclaimed.

"It's true, he is back and he made this ghost army and they are on their way here..."Ember said frantically to the white haired halfa boy.

Danny blinked in surprise before he sent her a glare, shocking the ghost pop princess in the process by this reaction.

He even _scoffed_ of all things...

"Ember, please...Vlad was trapped in space for almost 10 months, he got hit by the Disasteroid and there is no way he could have even survived all of that...if you are trying to trick me, at least make something up that could be plausible...'Danny said with his arms crossed and Ember looked horrified.

"This isn't a trick Danny! I mean it, Vlad is back..."Ember said.

"Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to play one of your games. .. Danny said harshly as he flew away but Ember appeared before him, blocking his flight path.

"Danny, I'm not lying...I saw him and his army...they captured me but I managed to escape...they are on their way here even as we speak...you have to believe me...'Ember said desperately, while Danny still glared at her.

"Why should I? How can I know you aren't still lying..."Danny said harshly as he tried to fly around her, but Ember blocked his path once again.

"Because I came back here... why else would I come back?...'Ember said, making Danny silent for a moment...

"Danny...I can't take back my past actions...I can't take back the other night...but I can do this...please, let me help you...please, believe me when I say that you're life is at stake here...'Ember said gently to the furious boy, who was still not making eye contact with her.

"Danny...We once talked about your human and ghost halfa, that no matter in what form, you are still you...You trusted Amberline...who really was the real me...you trust Amberline Lain...Why does _Ember Mclain_ have to be any different..."Ember said, whole Danny still refused to look at her.

"Danny...this is bigger than what happened between us...Vlad is back and he made it clear that he's out for revenge against you...he wants to destroy you and the city...please, just come with me...'Ember said as she reached to him.

Danny was silent but refused to take her hand and just flew away, much to Ember's horror.

He still doesn't believe her...

"Danny, please...I'm not lying...please, believe me...'Ember pleaded as she flew after him but Danny just flew faster and she eventually lost him, much to her horror.

"No...Danny, come back!...'Ember shouted in heartache and resolve.

The ghostly pop princess covered her face with her hands, feeling tears fall from his eyes over the fact that he is still too angry and hurt to listen to her warning...to believe her.

He's going to die tonight and he won't listen to her warning..

"Danny..there has to be someway...'Ember muttered until an idea formed in her head and she muttered in with only one simple word.

"Sam...'Ember said as her eyes widened and realization sunk in.

She needs Sam right now. She's Danny's closest friend and the only person that he might listen too...and the only other person that Ember realizes is likely as close to being hurt as Danny is by her deception, since she knew Danny had to have told her and the other's at this point...but it's her only chance.

"I got to find her...'Ember said as she quickly flew to the only place she knew where to find the goth girl she once saw as her friend...

Casper High...

* * *

 _With Sam_

Sam had walked down the roof, still infuriated over what just went down, though she mostly just felt sadness and pity for her miserable ex-boyfriend.

" _Danny...what am I going to do with you?..."_ Sam thought cynically.

Today has been miserable and she knew it would be a long time before they get better. ...before they could forget about... _everything._

The gothic teenage girl was about to head back to class, since she only had about 20 minutes left of class time but she doesn't cut class unless it was absolutely necessary to do so. She was about to do so, until somebody called her name...

 _ **"SAM!...'**_ Was suddenly shouted.

'What?...'Sam exclaimed as she turned around, only for her eyes to narrow and for her to pull out the Fenton Wrist Ray when she saw who was here...

A female ghost with blue, fire like hair, glowing green eyes and chalky white skin...

It's Ember Mclain...the true form of the non existent Amberline Lain...

Sam was stunned, but it soon melted and her emotions shifted to absolute anger at the mere sight of _her._

 _ **"You!...'**_ Sam said as she aimed the wrist ray at the ghoul.

To her surprise, the ghostly diva raised her hands in surrender, an unusual move from this hard rock ghoul.

"Don't shoot...I need to talk to you..."Ember said in a pleading voice to the goth girl.

"Get lost Ember, I am done talking to a liar...'Sam said, confirming that she did indeed know about the deception with Lain.

The way she was looking at her made Ember feel like dirt, but she needs to talk to her. Her safety, just like Danny's is on the line here...

"I know that you're mad at me and I deserve it but you have to come with me, Danny needs your help..."Ember said desperately to the gothic girl.

"What are you talking about?..."Sam demanded, not dropping her guard just in case she tried any funny business.

 _Again..._

"Sam, please listen-"Ember began.

She then proceeded to tell her about Vlad and his army, of what she discovered and what their intentions are. The end result was that Sam just looked at her the same way Danny did, with distrust and betrayal written on the face.

"You expect me to believe you?..."Sam shouted in an incredulous tone of voice.

"Sam, please...you need to talk to Danny and get him, Tucker, Valerie and the Fenton's to evacuate the city before Vlad and his goons gets here...'Ember said.

"Why the heck should I believe you? You already lied to us..."Sam said, angrily..

'Sam, I know I lied and I'm sorry but I'm still the same girl you listened to records with...you trusted _**Amberline Lain** _ and **_Ember Mclain_** is still that girl...I mean it..."Ember said.

"Yeah right...just quit lying to me Ember and leave us alone!..."Sam yelled, her hurt feelings from this whole thing could be felt in her yelling.

Ember grabbed Sam by the shoulders and the goth girl ended up looking into her eyes.

' _What?.._.Sam thought in confusion.

She didn't see the same maliciousness and arrogance she had seen in her eyes in the past...right now, in Ember's green eyes, she saw something she never saw on her or any of Danny's other foe's faces before...ever.

She saw _**fear...**_

Fear _and_ desperation...

"I hurt you...I know that I hurt you and Danny and I can't be any more sorry about that but this isn't about me and you, this is about Danny and Amity Park...Vlad _IS_ coming back and he won't rest until both are destroyed...you're the only one Danny will listen too,Sam...Hate and distrust me tomorrow but today I need you to believe me...if you don't...He'll be destroyed...'Ember said with tears even falling from her.

 _"Ember...'_ Sam thought in shock after hearing all that.

The gothic teenage girl was silent as she tried to weigh her options. She is just so confused now. On the one hand, she had every reason in the world not to believe Ember Mclain, for all the times she tried to destroy them and take over the world, and especially her latest stunt that left the gothic girl feel hurt beyond belief. On the other hand, Sam knew it didn't make much sense for her to just come here like this, spouting such an outlandish story too, it's not Ember's usual style.

Sam hated this!

She didn't want to trust her, she wanted to outright tell her to get lost and never bother her and her friends ever again but...when she looked into her green, desperate eyes...memories of going to he mall, making cracks at Paulina and listening to old KISS records played in her mind, memories that despite having caused her pain earlier...she could still remember having a good time back then.

Sam Manson thought about the thing she said about Vlad...if there is even the slightest bit of a possibility that she is right...that Ember is telling the truth, then Danny and the world really is in _**big**_ trouble. ...and Ember clearly didn't have anything to remotely gain here by coming to her...

So why _would_ she come her...unless she really _DID_ think Vlad is on his way...

Sam was at a lost here... She felt so confused...Should she really trust the same ghoul that had hurt them so many times before , on the off chance she might, for the first time ever. ..be telling the truth...

After much contemplation, Sam finally looked to the female ghoul in the eyes, her frowned lessened a bit but her seriously angry expression was still visible on her face...

"If you are lying to me Ember..."Sam said in a grudging tone, but the ghostly diva just smiled, happy that she is listening and not shutting her out...

"I'm not...come on..."Ember said as she grabbed her hand and and fazed her out of here..

Neither had been aware that somebody had been listening to their entire conversation, with wide eyes and now pale skin when she had heard that one particular name...

"Ember . _...Mclain?..."_ Was whispered in a trembling voice.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Please believe me part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** Thank you...

 **Wiseguy2415:** You could say that again...

 **Kosmic:** Thanks, how's this here?...

 **J. Russell 1125:** Not yet but at least Sam is giving her a bit of a chance.

 **Dannei:** YEAH!

 **Meazm:** Thanks for the idea...I'll credit you if I use it...

 **Invader Johnny:** At least she managed to get Sam to listen to her...so that's a start, right?

 **Spectrer:** That's how some stories roll...

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu** and **Feurrige** : Here's hoping...

 **Fatcatjohn:** He was being stubborn but at least Ember got to deliver her message to Sam, so that's something...right?

 **Devilzknight86:** Seems like it...

 **1toreview:** Seems like it...

 **Mobain:** we will have to wait and see what happens next...

 **Fireblaze51:** Thank you :)

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Nice reference...

 **Guest :** Thank you

 **Lost:** That's okay...and yes, it indeed is quite a challenge...

 **Starkiller93:** Thanks.

 **Flash Beat:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	61. Please believe me part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 61:_** _ **Please believe me part 2**_

 _Previously_

 _"If you are lying to me Ember..."Sam said in a grudging tone, but the ghostly diva just smiled, happy that she is listening and not shutting her out..._

 _"I'm not...come on..."Ember said as she grabbed her hand and and fazed her out of here.._

 _Neither had been aware that somebody had been listening to their entire conversation, with wide eyes and now pale skin when she had heard that one particular name..._

 _"Ember . **...Mclain?..."** Was whispered in a trembling voice._

* * *

Christopher Morgan is a lot of things, he is a vegan, a skilled drummer, a true nature lover, a natural blonde, a rookie comedian and a guy that has always been fascinated by mysteries and the unknown...and, ever so often, he can be just a little bit paranoid, and his imagination can make up and lot of things unless it's shaken off...though his usual brand of paranoia usually is caused by his concern for others...

Right now, it's his concern for his friend and band mate Amberline Lain.

It's been days since he or Zoe had spoken with her, she hasn't return any of their calls or texts, and he just talked with his cousin on the phone, who told him that the girl had been absent today for unknown reasons...

Okay, Christopher is aware that there could be a variety of reasons for Amberline being absent or her not returning his calls...but...call him paranoid, but he got the feeling that something wasn't right here. He had tried to call Sam to ask about Amberline. Sure, he and she are still somewhat in a fight but she is Amberline ' s closest friend and she has to know what is going on. He tried to call her but the goth girl wouldn't pick up. Had he been insecure, he would have thought that she was ignoring him.

However, he was getting suspicious.,.suspicious and worried too.

So the 17 year old boy had been glad that his final period math teacher was absent and they didn't have time to find a sub, thus allowing him to go home early. He wasn't on his way home, he was on his way to Casper High, driving his old, rusty but still working mustang he got from his dad for his 16th birthday. He is on his way to that school in hopes of finding either Sam or her other friends to find out just what the heck is going on here with both his band mate and the beautiful goth girl that has managed to set both his temper and heart go out of control.

"I hope she is okay..."Christopher muttered as he continued to drive.

* * *

 _With Mr. Lancer_

Mr. Lancer, English teacher and vice principal of Casper High was still in the middle of his final class for today, with Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson still not returning. He made a mental note to make sure somebody gives them their homework later if they don't come back.

Though he doubted they will, given how upset Danny had been earlier.

Even if his students don't believe it, he does care about his students well being and after Danny's secret had been revealed, he had tried to be more understanding and attentive to his most special student. He also saw that he had been unhappy all throughout the day, when he had tried to talk to him about it during free period, the boy insisted that he was fine, that he had just had a long night but after his outburst during class when his fellow classmates had asked him questions.

He knew then that something was bothering him, he had planned to talk to him after school but the boy said that he had to go deal with something and out of habit, he allowed him to go . That was over 15 minutes ago and he is still not back, causing the teacher to sigh as his students on it up to read chapter 12 of their textbooks.

" _I better have a word with him as soon as he either gets back or call his parents for a meeting..."_ The portly educator thought as he continued with his lesson.

* * *

 _With Tucker_

Tucker Foley, youngest mayor in the history of Amity Park, as well as the resident tech geek and best friend to world hero Danny Phantom/Fenton, knew that something was wrong. It was obvious when he saw Danny in the halls, looking like he had just witness a bunch of crying puppies. Due to his duties as the mayor, he had a busy schedule and sometimes had to leave school early and spend hours on cases.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his job, the power and perks that come with the position is awesome, and he loves that he can help the citizen in his own ways, but the hours really were killer. But even then, he was able to attend classes today fully...and he saw how upset Danny was. He tried to talk to him about it, but he kept telling him that he was alright but Tucker frowned as he knew that he was lying.

He has known Danny since the first day of Kindergarten and he knew that whatever is going on here, he is _**NOT**_ alright, especially after he snapped at Paulina and both he and Sam had left the class to see what was up with him.

Tucker was about to, but Mr. Lancer wouldn't let him since he still had to remain in class, much to the young mayor's frustration.

He can't help but feel that he was outside some kind of big loop and he wants to be in it...for his best friends sake.

" _Just what is going on here?._.."Tucker thought in frustration as he waited for the bell to ring, so he could go and find his friends to see just what the problem is.

Because, he couldn't help but get the feeling that whatever it is, it's something big...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With_ _Danny_

Danny was still flying, his anger and bitterness filling him, and it was worse now after that encounter with Ember Mclain.

He can't believe that _she_ would dare show up again after what she did to him and then go on with that tall tale of Vlad being back with some arm...Oh, please...even he knows that the chances surviving in space were slim and him coincidentally returning after Ember was discovered is too ironic to be believed...it has to be another one of her tricks...well, he's not going to fall for it and get hurt again...

Deep down, a small part of Danny did notice that Ember seemed really desperate when she came her and and told him, and the small part of him was and dare that he has witness the impossible and far fetched before but...but ...every time he looked at that girl, all he could think about was that night, his memory torturing with how beautiful Amberline Lain was , how amazing their kiss was and how his heart broke when he found out it was all a lie when she showed her real face...

" _Ember...just get out of my head..."_ A miserable, volatile Danny thought as he tried hard to stop his memories.

He tried to block her out of his mind completely, but she is just as stubborn in his head as she is in real life...why is she doing this to him?why did she come back? Why can't she just leave him alone and let him move on?!

 _ **"DANNY!..."**_ A feminine voice was heard...two of them, one of them made Danny's emotions go in whirlwind.

The ghost boy turned around to see Ember but she was carrying _Sam_ too...what?

"Ember?! What are you- _**…Sam?!..."**_ Danny exclaimed in shock.

Before he was about to take the defense, but Sam, knowing him well, stopped him before he could...

"Ease up, I'm here on my own choice... Danny...we need to talk to you..."Sam said to her male friend.

Danny blinked in confusion as he looked at his female friend and then at Ember in confusion, though he still frowned when his and Ember's eyes met, even if she looked away in shame.

"What is going on here?..."Danny demanded, so lost here.

Sam hated Ember, she hated that she lied and tricked them ...so why is she with her?

"We will explain everything but please land Danny..this is important..."Sam said in a serious tone to her old friend.

Danny, despite his pain and confusion from these last few days, looked at Sam and he could tell that she is serious about this...He still sent Ember a suspicious look but for a moment, the white haired halfa boy sighed before he went down for a landing, with Ember carrying Sam own too.

The two girls smiled, happy that he is at the very least listening to them now.

* * *

 _On the ground_

Danny, Sam and Ember had landed in a nearby park, which was currently empty for the time being. The half ghost teen hero had crossed his arms when he addressed them.

"Okay Sam, what is going on here? Why are you with...her?..."Danny demanded and Ember shrank back at the hostility in his tone.

Sam noticed this and sighed, before she gave Danny her most serious look.

"Danny, I need you to get your head out of the storm clouds and listen to us...Ember came to me, saying that Vlad is back and he has an army that's on its way right now..."Sam said seriously.

"You actually believe that?..."Danny asked as he kept glaring at a sad looking Ember.

"Danny...I know you are mad at Ember...believe me,I am too...but we have to be real here and consider that maybe, she might be telling the truth, just a bit.."Sam said,. shocking her friend that she is serious about believing their foe.

"I am _**NOT**_ lying, I saw Vlad and he is out for blood...your blood Danny..."Ember said desperate kind of way.

"Danny..it's Vlad we are talking about...if there is even the chance that he is out there, that he survived in space...you know that he is capable of a lot of things and if he did survive, we know that he _WILL_ go after you..."Sam said.

Danny blinked as he heard this. Ember had told him the entire thing earlier but he brushed it off as more of her lies...or he guessed that they were. He couldn't help it but the sight of that girl just...it just...

Before he could do or say anything to respond to Sam, Ember stepped closer and Danny was the look in her eyes, it's the same one from earlier...one that resembled shame, guilt and above all, desperation.

"I know I messed up...And I know that you don't want to see me anymore...either of you..."Ember said as she cast a glance at Sam.

"I hurt you both and I am sorry...I know you won't accept my apology but I am not asking for that...I am asking you to believe this Danny...Vlad wants to destroy you and he will be here soon...please, we have to get you and everyone in the city to safety before it's too late...'Ember said in a sincere sounding voice, one that made Danny's stomach and heart churn a bit.

There it is again...why does she have to look so...and sound so...and seem like she actually...actually...

"Let's say Vlad is coming here...why... why would you warn us?..."Danny asked, still at a loss here.

Ember looked at him...and then at Sam...and had the same look from earlier on her face.

"Even if you won't believe me, the Amberline that you got to know is still in front of you...and even if she has nothing to gain, she has so much to lose if Vlad wins..."Ember said, as she kept looking at them.

The goth and the halfa were stunned when she said that, and what she was implying as well...but she is not done speaking just yet...

"Please Danny...hate me tomorrow and forever after that but today I need you to believe me for your own good..."Ember said as she even held his hand, holding it tight as she still looked to him with those eyes of her.

Sam saw this and sighed, before turning to Danny with a similar expression on her face.

"Danny...I know how you are feeling...but I think that she is telling the truth..."Sam admitted to her still silent friend, who look at the two of them in shock.

Danny looked at Ember's eyes again. Eyes that had once made his heart flutter like mad when they had been the color of blue. He then cast a glance at Sam and realized that she is also holding his other hand and looking at him, her eyes with their own private message.

However, before he could say anything...somebody else came on to the scene...

"Amberline..."A quivering voice said.

The three teenagers turned around and to their immense surprise, had seen Mrs. Murray approach them, pale as a sheet and her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared at them...

"Mrs. Murray?..."Ember questioned out loud and Danny and Sam looked surprised too.

What is her substitute teacher doing here?

* * *

 _With Mrs. Murray_

The red haired substitute teacher didn't know what had come over her. But when she had witness the conversation between Ms. Manson and that Mysterious blue haired ghost in the hall. She would have screamed but she froze when she saw the ghost...

She had looked so familiar to her...and when she heard part of their conversation...she said something that shocked the teacher to the core and made her realize something very important..

Her student Amberline Lain really _**was**_ a ghost in disguise and she said a name that made the teacher want to follow them. So she hoped in her car, drove away from the school, no longer caring that it was against conduct and parked when she saw them meet up with Danny Phantom and then land. She then followed them and heard the ghostly girl say that name again...

 _ **"Even if you won't believe me, the Amberline that you got to know is still in front of you...and even if she has nothing to gain, she has so much to lose if Vlad wins...**_

It was then that the trembling teacher finally approached them and made her presence known by saying this one word...

"Amberline..."She whispered in a fragile voice, getting their attention.

"Mrs. Murray?..."The ghostly girl asked and it confirmed that she did indeed know her.

"What are you doing here?...'Sam asked, finding this strange.

"I...I heard you two in the hall...and...and I had to see something..."The trembling teacher said as she took a few steps forward to the ghostly Diva, who was surprised to say the least by this development.

"Are...are you really named Amberline?..."The teacher asked and Ember blinked in confusion.

"Y-Yes..."Ember said, wondering what has come over her.

"And...is...is your last name...Mclain?..."She asked and Ember's eyes widened when she heard her say that.

"How...how did you know my last name?...'Ember asked, getting a funny feeling here.

The teacher still looked at her in amazement and it almost looked like she was about to cry or something.

"I...I once knew a girl by that name a long time ago..."She said, surprising Ember in the process.

"W-What?..."Ember said, stunned by this.

Danny and Sam were surprised by this, having not expected this development.

"A long time ago, I had...I had an older sister..."Mrs. Murray said, surprising everyone else.

"She was the person I loved most...she was so beautiful, she always took such good care of me, she protected me and I knew that she loved me with all of her heart...just like how I loved her...'Mrs. Murray said and Ember was stunned when she heard this.

"S-Sister?...'Ember asked in shock, getting an idea but being to shocked to actually believe that this could actually be-

"A long time ago, I lost my big sister in a house fire...that was the _worst_ day of my entire life...'Mrs. Murray said with her eyes getting more filled with unshed tears.

"A-A house fire?..."Ember whispered, feeling memories of her past coming back to her.

Memories of flames, stupid parents, mean bullies...and a sweet, smiling little girl who always thought she was someone worthwhile...One with red hair and green eyes...which she realizes now, her substitute teacher possesses as well.

Could...could she actually be-

"I lost my big sister...but I never forgot her..." Mrs. Murray voice was breaking now as a tear finally fell from her eye but she just continued... "Even after all this time...I never could forget my big sis...I could still remember how much she loved me...how she took such good care of me...how much she protected me...and most of all, I remember that lullaby she used to sing to me...every night to help me sleep...she always had the most _beautiful_ voice...'She continue and Ember was stunned and not moving but the teacher just continued...

"It went something like this... " _Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me...Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee...Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day...Lull'd by the moonlight have all passed away!...Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,...List while I woo thee with soft melody...Gone are the cares of life's busy throng-..._

 _"Beautiful dreamer...awaken unto me_...'Ember finished it in a still stunned voice as realization finally hit her like an oncoming train.

She looked at the substitute teacher in disbelief, as if examining her. Her red hair, it was the same shade as red hair she remembered once being in pigtails, light freckles on the same exact spot on the cheeks and most of all, her eyes. A pair of _beautiful_ green eyes, who despite having seen the harsh realities of life...she could see the same gleam of adoration she only remembered seeing from one person in her entire human life...

It's her...it has to be her!

"A-Amy?...'Ember asked in a soft voice, as if scared that this wasn't real.

The teacher just smiled widely at that and more tears began to fill her green eyes...but out of joy rather than sorrow now.

"Since...Since high school...everyone just calls me...A.J..."She said and Ember looked at her, still marveling over what she hoped was the truth...

"A-A.J...As in...Amelia...Jane M-Mc...Ember couldn't even finish this as she was stuttering

Mrs. Murray just smiled as the tears freely fell from her eyes as she now knew that her hunch had been right...

"Hi...big sister..." The teacher said, her green eyes now crying tears of joy openly and freely.

Ember gasped but soon felt tears fall from her eyes...she didn't know exactly when she stooped looking at her like a slaw jaw statue but Ember soon found herself with her arms around the woman she spent a whole semester seeing only as her teacher...now she is hugging her and crying her eyes out because she now recognized who she truly is...The person from her old human life, that she loved and has missed every single day for the last 30 years...

Her sister...

"It _is_ you...I thought it was...I...I wanted to see but I was scared that you...you _weren't_ you...but I am so glad...that you _are_ you..."A.J or Amy said in between her crying as she shared the first hug she had with her sister in such a long time...

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you...Amy...you...you're all grown up...and you...you're...you're _beautiful..."_ Ember said as she held her tighter.

She was still amazed. She had always been plagued by the uncertainty of her little sister and how she turned out without her...but to see Amy, here in front of her...to see her with her own eyes, to hug her once again and to see that she managed to grow up okay, into being this woman.

Ember couldn't stop crying now even if she tried.

"I...I have so much to tell you...so many things to ask you...about so many things that I know I missed out on..." Ember said sadly while Amy just continued to hug her tightly.

"I missed you...'Amy whispered into her ear, never letting the ghostly girl go.

"I missed you too...not a day goes by that I didn't miss you like crazy..."Ember whispered back, still all choked up right now.

After so long, she finally has her sister back, and it turns out her sister never forgot her, like she had feared from time to time.

As the two sisters continued their embrace, Danny and Sam were stunned by the sudden family reunion. Danny himself had been entranced by it, he suddenly remembered his night of star giving with Amberline, how she talked about her sister and how it seemed that she really missed her...the same sister who is now hugging her and crying her eyes out, just as Ember.

Danny knew he wasn't the sharpest guy ever, but he knew no one could fake these kinds of emotions, Ember really _did_ miss her sister and if that was true...then...

The half ghost boy took it upon himself to interrupt the tearful reunion between sisters.

"Vlad really has come back, hasn't he, Ember?...'Danny asked the ghostly diva, who was stunned by the interruptions, as if she suddenly remembered why she was here.

"Vlad?...'Mrs. Myrray/A.J./Amy asked in confusion and Ember looked at her in concern before turning back to Danny and Sam with the most serious look on her face.

"Yes, he has and Amity Park is in danger...He's got an army of at least a thousand of the toughest ghosts in the whole Zone, including the Fright Knight and a new guy named Rancor...along with a bunch of weapons...he's _**not**_ playing around this time..."Ember said as she still held on to Amy.

"How long until they get here?..."Danny asked seriously.

'I don't know...they had left Carnivorous Canyon almost half an hour ago but I know they will be here soon...'Ember said, relieved that he isn't shutting her out anymore.

"Then...I guess we have no time to lose now...'Danny said with a determined look on his face and Ember smiled, feeling so relieved.

He **_believes_** her now!

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Preparations and Surprises_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Mikaela2015:** Thank you :)

 **FireBlaze51:** Thank you :)

 **Feurrige:** Congrats on guessing that Ember's little sister was the substitute teacher Mrs. Murray.

 **Wiseguy2415:** You can say that again...

 **Devilxknight86:** Soon...

 **BigChillFreak:** Congrats on guessing that it was the sub.

 **Draconic King:** You can say that again...

 **Kenriot1214:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** At least he is listening now...

 **Razmire:** I guess Clockwork only gets involved in matters that really NEED his help, otherwise, why else would he let Danny continue to fight all of his foes...

 **Teinkei:** Uh, thanks...

 **1toreview:** Thank you :)

 **J Russell1125:** Congrats on guessing that it was the sub. Also, thanks :)

 **Meazm:** Thank you...

 **BecomingFearless1F:** ;)

 **Kosmic:** Thank you :) **  
**

 **Icedshadows:** Thank you :) **  
**

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Heh...heh...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Looks like it...

 **Guest:** Thank you... :)

 **Dannei:** :)

 **Noah Gilden:** We will see where it goes from here...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	62. Preparations and Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 62: Preparations and Surprises_**

 _Previously_

 _As the two sisters continued their embrace, Danny and Sam were stunned by the sudden family reunion. Danny himself had been entranced by it, he suddenly remembered his night of star giving with Amberline, how she talked about her sister and how it seemed that she really missed her...the same sister who is now hugging her and crying her eyes out, just as Ember._

 _Danny knew he wasn't the sharpest guy ever, but he knew no one could fake these kinds of emotions, Ember really did miss her sister and if that was true...then..._

 _The half ghost boy took it upon himself to interrupt the tearful reunion between sisters._

 _"Vlad really has come back, hasn't he, Ember?...'Danny asked the ghostly diva, who was stunned by the interruptions, as if she suddenly remembered why she was here._

 _"Vlad?...'Mrs. Murray/A.J./Amy asked in confusion and Ember looked at her in concern before turning back to Danny and Sam with the most serious look on her face._

 _"Yes, he has and Amity Park is in danger...He's got an army of at least a thousand of the toughest ghosts in the whole Zone, including the Fright Knight and a new guy named Rancor...along with a bunch of weapons...he's_ _ **not**_ _playing around this time..."Ember said as she still held on to Amy._

 _"How long until they get here?..."Danny asked seriously._

 _'I don't know...they had left Carnivorous Canyon almost half an hour ago but I know they will be here soon...'Ember said, relieved that he isn't shutting her out anymore._

 _"Then...I guess we have no time to lose now...'Danny said with a determined look on his face and Ember smiled, feeling so relieved._

 _He **believes** her now!_

* * *

 _Present Time_

"Wait...what's going on here?...'Amy Murray asked but Ember gave her the most serious look ever on her face.

"Amy, listen to me very carefully...I need you to get out of town immediately..."Ember said, Amy looked surprised but Ember stopped her before she could say anything.

"I am serious, it's not safe here...Vlad Plasmius intends to wipe this town off the face of the Earth and all who live in it...you have to get out of here with-...'Ember halted for a moment, until it finally hit her. Mrs. Murray has children, Zoe and Maggie to be precise...and Mrs. Murray is her sister Amy, which means-

Ember had an ever more determined look on her face as she looked at her poor sister.

"You need to get Zoe, Maggie and your husband out of Amity Park and get to someplace safe...this place is going to become a war zone soon..."Ember said.

She red haired woman was stunned before she nodded her head, before a new thought came to her.

"What about you? I can't leave you, I just got you back..."Amy said in a despairing kind of voice.

Ember only sent her a strong, encouraging smile as she suddenly took her hand.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay...I promise that once everything is over, I'll see you again..'Ember said in a warm voice, one that made Mrs. Murray pause.

Faded memories of a winter's day from so long ago, the sound of dog's barking, her own crying and her sister's gentle words promising that she would be okay and that everything will be alright. Amelia Jane Murray felt another tear slide down her eyes before she slowly nodded her head.

'Okay..."Amy said in a soft voice.

Ember smiled before she did something neither expected, she gave her sister a small kiss on the forehead, just like she used to do back when she was a little girl. A.J Murray felt more tears sliding down her eyes before she realized that she had to get her family to safety. The red haired woman soon started to leave, but not before sending one more look to her sister. Ember sent her a loving smile and the woman sent it back before she started running back to her car to get herself and her family to someplace safe.

Ember smiled, happy that she at least managed to see her sister once more, before turning to Danny and Sam.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we got to evacuate the whole city and get out of here...'Ember said.

"I agree that we need to get the citizens to safety, but I am not leaving...'Danny said, shocking Ember.

"What?! But Danny-...'Ember started but was halted.

"I am _**NOT**_ going to run away Ember! You don't know Vlad, it won't do any good. He will just search to the ends of the Earth to find me and will hurt or kill anyone standing in his way. I will _**NOT**_ let him, if he wants a fight, he will get it here on _**my**_ terms...'Danny said seriously to the female.

Ember was stunned until she saw the look in his eyes. It was the look that only a true hero has in his eyes. Danny would rather fight Vlad to protect the city and the world from his evil, than runaway and hide.

She should have realized.

"Well, what do you suggest we do now?...'Ember asked.

"Just as you said, we need to get everyone out of here and prepare for the worst and I know just how to do that...'Danny said as he pulled out his cell phone and called a particular number.

"Hello..."The other end said.

"Tuck, we got a problem...'Danny said into the phone as he explained the details to his best friend the mayor.

Ember smiled, happy that at least Amy, Zoe and Maggie will be safe, and that Danny is going to make sure no innocent person gets hurt tonight.

* * *

 _At Casper High_

Jasmine Fenton didn't know what was happening when she suddenly heard alarms happening all throughout the town, alarms she has only heard once before.

"What?...'Paulina asked as she ran passed her to the outside of the school.

"Oh man, this looks big...'Dash said as he ran to the front to, running passed a curious Jazz as well.

'What the heck is going on here?..."Jazz asked out loud only to suddenly see a bunch of trucks passing around and Tucker was on the jumbo screen of each one, so that the entire city could see them.

The entire school was listening to it with fearful and concern looks on their faces, since in this town, stuff like this doesn't happen unless it's under the most dangerous of circumstances.

" _ **ATTENTION CITIZENS OF AMITY PARK! THIS IS NOT A TEST! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A TEST!**_ _ ** _ **THIS IS MAYOR TUCKER FOLEY COMING TO YOU FROM FENTON WORKS! A LARGE GHOST ATTACK ON OUR CITY IS IMMANENT!**_**_ _ **I AM CURRENTLY ORDERING A MANDATORY EVACUATION FOR ALL CITIZENS! PLEASE, DO NOT PANIC, I REPEAT DO NOT PANIC ! A SERIES OF BUSES WILL COME BY IN A FEW MOMENTS TO TAKE YOU ALL TO A SAFE LOCATION! JUST REMAIN CALM..."**_ Tucker said on the screen.

No sooner than he said that a bunch of buses came to the entrance of the school and immediately all of the students and teachers started panicking and rushing inside, apparently not wanting to ask questions. Jazz however, wasn't one of them. She immediately pulled out her phone and called Tucker, only to see Valerie zooming on her hover board, no doubt on her way to Fenton Works, which is where she is going.

After a few moments, the phone answered.

'Tucker, what is going on here?..."Jazz demanded.

"Just get to Fenton Works Jazz, Danny can explain everything but I have to make sure the whole town gets out of here...'Tucker said before hanging up.

Jazz didn't need to be told twice, she quickly ran to her car only to growl in frustration when she saw many buses, cars and even taxis with panicking citizens, all wanting to get out of town as fast as possible.

"Oh man...'Jazz muttered as she knew this was going to last a while.

She decided to get out of her car and started running.

All the way home, to Fenton Works!.

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Jazz couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that hundreds of people were all loading Tucker's buses and any other vehicle they could find to get out of the city as fast as they can. She thought this was intense, even more than when the panic was when the Ghost King invaded, expect now the people have a chance to get out of here before any danger shows up.

But what kind of danger that is, Jazz wants to know. After 15 minutes of running at top speed, she managed to get to her home and ran inside and went to the basement, where she knew her parents and brother must be.

"I came as soon as I heard Tucker's alert, what's-...Jazz stopped when she saw who was in the lab.

She saw her parents, her brother and sister in their ghost forms, Tucker, Valerie, her father Damon, Tucker's troops and in the center of it all was-

 _ **'YOU!.**_.."Jazz shouted when she saw Ember Mclain, who flinched at the sharp dress.

'Easy Jazz, I know you're mad but Ember is on our side today...'Sam said quickly to the red haired girl.

'What are you talking about, after what she did-

"Later, right now we have an emergency of epic proportions...'Danny said to his older sister, who still sent a distrusting look to the ghostly girl.

"What is going on?..."Jazz demanded.

"Vlad is back and according to Ember, he has this army that is on it's way right now to basically destroy me and Amity Park all together...'Danny said, causing Jazz to gasp.

" _ **VLAD?!.**_..'Jazz exclaimed in shock.

Suddenly they heard a phone ring and Tucker answered her mayoral cell phone.

'Hello...really...are you sure?...every last one of them, right down to the sick and the homeless?...double check just to make sure, I want to make sure that no one gets left behind..."Tucker ordered before hanging up.

"That was Deputy Mayor Sanders, it seems each of my buses have managed to get every citizen on board and he said he will call as soon as he manages to escort them all to rendezvous point..."Tucker said.

"That's good, one last worry to deal with..."Danny said before turning to Ember.

"Ember, you said that when you saw Vlad, he had several hundred ghosts in his army, can you identify them?..."Danny asked.

"I told you, Skulker, Spectra, The Fright Knight, a new guy named Rancor, his vultures, several monster ghosts and some warrior ghosts that looked like Asian warriors and a bunch others...there were at least a thousand or more..."Ember said.

"Then it looks like we will have to break out the heavy artillery...'Jack said as he many weapons to the others in the room. With Tucker's troops, who have been training since the Disasteroid in case an emergency like this ever happened, they had at least a hundred on their side now.

"What about time?...'Maddie asked.

"I don't know...as I told Danny, they came from Carnivorous Canyon almost an hour ago and by the speed they are going, it won't be long until they get here...'Ember answered.

"Don't worry I turned off the Ghost Portal, if they want to get here, they will need to find another entrance...'Jack said in a moment of seriousness.

"We still have to prepared, knowing Vlad he always has a backup plan, which would be a natural portal...'Danny said, while Jazz still sent distrusting looks to Ember.

"You do realize that she was Amberline, right?..."Jazz whispered to Valerie, Dani and Tucker.

'We heard and believe me I am mad...but we got bigger ghosts to take down now..."Valerie said as she put her helmet on, a furious look on her face as she thought about the halfa she once thought was her mentor.

"Danny said Ember was being sincere and I trust him...'Tucker said before he went back to making some calls.

"If Vlad is on his way here...I'm ready for him...'Dani said as her hands and eyes started glowing green, obviously having waited for this fight.

Jazz was silent but sighed. If Vlad really was on his way here, then...they had to focus on that but the red haired teenage girl still sent looks to Ember, who was going over strategies with Danny and Sam.

"Even with Tucker's troops, we're outnumbered, how the heck will we be able to face off against those kinds of forces?...'Ember asked in distress.

"The same way we all faced against the Ghost King...'Danny said as he sent a look to his father who nodded.

Jack pulled out a remote and suddenly, out of a secret compartment emerged what looked to be two high tech suits that for some reason, had Danny's DP logo on it, with black and white accents all over it. It looked like a sleeker, more advance looking version of that ecto-suit he had from Pariah Darks.

'What is that?...'Ember asked.

"After the Disasteroid, we managed to create an undated version of the Ecto-skeleton for Danny, one that doesn't give a huge drawback on power and we even made one for Danielle too..'Jack said.

"Sweet...'Dani said, pleased by the cool looking high-tech suit.

"But it's still experimental, we still are testing it..." Maddie said in a worried tone.

"It will have to do...'Danny said before turning to his team.

"It can still give whoever is inside it one hundred fold right?...'He asked his mother who nodded.

"Yes but Danny...we are still testing it..."Maddie reminded.

"There is no time, I am using it...if Vlad has an army, I am ready for it..." Danny said as he hoped into the ecto-skeleton, despite his mother's worries.

Ember was worried too, as she remembered hearing Mrs. Fenton mentioned that the old suit could be fatal and this one is still experimental.

"Danny, even with the ecto-skeleton, you can't face Vlad alone...you need to send a message to somebody, what about Frostbite or Dora's kingdom, they might help you ..." Ember said to the ghostly boy.

"I'm sending one of our Zone drones right now to them...'Maddie said as she referred to one of the drones she had placed in the Ghost Zone already.

"There is no time, they will never make it here before Vlad gets here, we will have to prepare just in case..'Danny said as he was now inside the suit.

"Alright everyone, this isn't going to be like any fight we have faced before, from what Ember here has told us, Vlad is back and he means business, which means we all have to give our 100 percent...This is going to be bigger than any battle faced before, so stay strong, stay together and above all, don't give up hope...We are winning this fight today and making Vlad regret showing his ugly face here...'Danny said.

"You say it son!...'Jack said proudly to his brave son.

'Okay, here is what me and Sam decided..., we will all go to different spots in the city and report if we see any sign of Vlad or his goons...Sam, you will go to the north side of town with 20 of the troops, Tucker, you stay here with Mr. Grey to keep tabs of any ghostly alerts and keep the weapons ready for us...Mom and dad will go to the south of town with twenty of their own...Jazz will go to the west side of town with twenty troops of her own and Dani, you cover the east with twenty as well, Val will circle the perimeter with the rest, anyone who sees anything, contact the others and we will all go to that location..."Danny ordered.

'What about you?..."Ember asked him.

'I will be waiting in the center of the town, where Vlad can see me..."Danny said, not wanting any troops with him.

"Any questions?..." He asked out loud.

Suddenly they heard someone speak, but not from this group of rang tag ghost hunters.

"Just one...where do I sign up?...'Was heard.

They all turned around to see Christopher Morgan entering the lab much to their shock, most especially Ember and Sam's.

 _ **'CHRISTOPHER?!.**_..'Both Ember and Sam exclaimed in shock.

Just what is he doing here?!

* * *

 _With Christopher_

Christopher John Morgan entered the lab with a determined look on his face. He knew something was wrong, especially after hearing those warnings all over town. He knew that something ghost related was happening and Sam was involved in it, which explains why he is here. Sure, he is still mad at her, and his heart is still aching a bit from their fight but despite that, he still cared about her and wanted to make sure that she is alright, which is why he is now here. Fenton Works was east enough to find since it was the best known place in town, but sneaking here by avoiding the city officials who wanted everyone to head to the hills, that was another story.

'Hey, who are you and what are you doing on our property?!...'Jack angrily demanded.

"The name is Christopher Morgan, friend of Sam's...also for future reference, if you guys are going to have some top secret meeting, you might want to lock the door upstairs..."Christopher said casually.

'Jasmine...'Maddie chided to her older daughter, who looked embarrassed. "

"Christopher, what the heck are you doing here?...'Sam demanded, unable to believe that he is here.

'Well, since you wouldn't answer my last _million_ calls and texts, I figured something was up and wanted to see what it was...and I was right that apparently something major _is_ going on here..."Christopher said with his arms crossed.

'This does not concern you, you have to get out of here now...it's not safe for you here...'Sam said.

"Christopher...'Ember said, getting his attention.

"Do I know you?...'Christopher asked the ghostly girl.

He couldn't explain it but she looked familiar...

"It's Amberline...I'll explain everything later but you have got to get away from here..."Sam said.

"Sam, if something bad is happening I want to help..."Christopher asked, momentarily ignoring his confusion over the ghost girl to focus on his issue with Sam right now.

"It's not safe for you here...'Sam said seriously.

"It's about as safe for me as it is safe for you..."Christopher challenged and Sam frowned hard at what he said.

"I have been fighting ghosts for almost two years...I and everyone here knows what we are doing...you don't!...'Sam shouted, wanting him to leave before he did something to hurt himself.

"I'll have you know I am not exactly weak...I have been taking Kung Fu since I was six..."Christopher said.

'That's not the same, this is facing against an _army_ of **_ghosts_** ...you are way in over your head..."Sam shouted.

'So are you guys! From what I overheard Danny say, you need all the help you can get...'Christopher challenged the goth girl who looked peeved.

She was about to shout again, only for Danny to break them up.

"We do not have time for this...'Danny shouted, getting their attention... "Look Christopher...if you insist on helping, you can stay here and help Tucker and Damien keep track of the city scanners for any hostile ghost activity...'Danny said to the older boy who smirked and sent a triumphant look to the dismayed goth girl.

"Aye aye captain...'Christopher playfully saluted the ghost boy before going to Damon and Tucker.

"But I would appreciate if some people could give me a little more details here...'The blonde boy asked.

'It''s like this...'Ember began to give him the overall recap of the situation and Christopher looked surprised but still in control.

'So you are a ghost who became half human, you were once bad but now you are good and you came here to warn up about that evil ex mayor ghost who is coming here with an army to destroy the city and then take over the world and you guys are forming a last minute army of your own?...'Christopher repeated all he heard from his ghostly band mate.

'Pretty much?...'Ember said, feeling really self conscious.

She has been worried about how he would react, much like Zoe but to her surprise, Christopher only had a thoughtful look on his face, and not a bad looking one either.

'Cool...so what do I have to do here again?..." Christopher said as he went to Damon who told him what to do.

Ember blinked in surprise. She didn't know what to expect, maybe anger, maybe rejection but Christopher just shrugged and seemed okay with her being a half ghost and her true identity...it..it was surprising to say the least.

But it still made Ember smile a bit, happy that at least one person didn't reject her outright upon learning of her true identity.

"Okay, as I was saying...while Christopher, Tuck and Mr. Grey stay here to monitor things, we are all going to our assigned spots...so move out...'Danny ordered.

Everyone went with their assigned teams and then left for their destinations. Danny was about to leave, only to notice that Ember was still next to him, as if waiting for something.

Danny was surprised. He knew she warned him about Vlad and helped them prepare, but...

'Uh...Ember...what are you doing?...'Danny asked in confusion.

'Wait for you so we can go..."Ember said flatly, surprising Danny.

'Wait...we?..."Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Yes _**"we".**_ ..we're in this together Danny and I am not going to be on the sidelines of this battle...like Christopher said, you need all the help you can get...'Ember said in a serious voice.

Danny saw her expression and he knew that she is not offering to help him, she is telling him that she is going to help him and he can't talk her out of it. Despite the emotional roller coaster he has been on with her these last few days...Danny found himself smiling and nodding his head.

He, using the ecto-skeleton's suit, took Ember by the hand, they both turned intangible and flew out of Fenton Works to their assigned destination to prepare for Vlad.

It looks like they might have a chance yet.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In the lab_

Tucker, Damon and even Christopher and several of Tucker's special agents were behind a series of monitors, designed to detect any major ghost hostility.

"Nothing is showing up on the radar...'Christopher said to Damon.

"Keep looking, they are bound to come soon...'The older man said.

'So far, it's clear...'Tucker said into his communicator, linked to everyone body on the team.

* * *

 _On the North side of town_

 _The Park_

 _With Sam_

Sam Manson, wearing the specter deflector, carrying an extra Fenton thermos and holding her own bazooka and surrounded by twenty of Tucker's special troops were all stationed in the park, which was abandoned just like the rest of the city. They are all looking for any sign of Vlad and his army.

"No sign of Vlad yet...over...'Sam said through her communicator, still using her binoculars just in case.

* * *

 _On the South side of town_

 _At the Docks_

 _With Jack and Maddie_

Jack and Maddie were inside the Fenton Assault Vehicle, surrounded by their own troops while they waited for any sign of Vlad or ecto hostility.

"No sign that traitor Vlad or his army of ecto-scum...'Jack said into his communicator

 _"Keep your guard up..._ "Danny's voice said on the other end...

"We will sweetie...'Maddie said as she remained as vigilant as possible.

* * *

 _On the West side of town_

 _By the School_

 _With Jazz_

"No sign of the Fruitloop yet...'Jazz said into her communicator, all the while holding her weapons just in case while the tropes hid in all sorts of areas to assault the enemy as soon as they see it.

Jazz,despite her misgiving about trusting Ember's word, couldn't help but feel excited by this whole soon to be battle. It's moments like these that she loved being on Team Phantom.

* * *

 _On the East side of town_

 _By the mall  
_

 _With Dani  
_

"All clear...'Dani said into her communicator as she continued to fly around the area, with her own troops following her just in case something happens.

And if Vlad is involved, something _will_ happen.

* * *

 _Somewhere by the coast_

 _With Valerie_

"Nothing yet but I'll keep searching...'Valerie said as she continued to fly on her hover board, with her own tropes following her on foot.

* * *

 _With Danny and Ember_

 _By his statue_

Danny and Ember were in the center of the town, specifically by The mayor's office since they suspected Vlad would go there, since he had been mayor for almost a whole year before his exile. They have been on guard for almost half an hour and Danny was getting very anxious, even if he refused to show it.

"There hasn't been any sign of him yet...'Danny said to the ghostly diva.

"He will be here Danny...I know it...He's probably just waiting for a natural portal or something...'Ember said seriously.

Danny sighed and tried to remain strong. He was just glad that the entire town was empty, the all of the citizens have managed to successfully evacuate the town and at least now, they were prepared for any of Vlad's tricks. Vlad might have an army but Danny had the best ghost hunting team in the world, weapons and most of all, a strong will.

He is going to make sure that Vlad doesn't win this time...

"Danny?...'Ember spoke suddenly., getting the boy's attention.

'What is it Ember?..."Danny asked.

"Before we fight him..I...I want to say something to you before the battle...just in case something happens...'Ember said in a soft voice, getting Danny's attention.

He recognized this tone...it was from a few nights ago...and Danny had a feeling he knew what this might be about.

"What...what is it?...'Danny asked, feeling worried that he knew where this is going.

"I...I know you are still mad at me, and might not care to hear this, but I just want to get this off of my chest...I meant _everything_ I said the other night...every single word...Even if you don't believe me, I just had to say it to you...'Ember said in the most sincere voice possible, making Danny look stunned.

He knew what she is talking about, there is only one thing she could be talking about and if she is telling the truth...it means that she might actually-

'E-Ember...'Danny started but whatever he was going to say was stopped when he suddenly felt his ghost sense go off.

"Oh man...'Danny said as he and Ember looked around for the source.

Suddenly something bizarre happened, just in time as he got a message from Tucker back at Fenton Works.

"Danny, the scanners just picked up hostile ecto -acvitiy of the Ecto Exodus level!..."Tucker said on the other end.

"It's got to be Vlad's army!..."Ember said as she he and her guitar which would serve as her weapon for this battle .

Danny stood form and made sure to keep his guard up.

Suddenly the he and are a bunch of rumbling on the ground, thunder in the skies as they all looked up to see what looked to be a nanatural portal forming and out of it came hundreds of ghosts of all kind.

"He's here!..."Danny heard multiple voices from the communicator say at once but he wasn't listening.

"Oh man..."Danny said as he watched hundreds of large, dangerous ghosts exit the natural portal until the last one. The last one got Danny's attention. He saw a blue skinned ghost with red eyes, black hair in a pointy hairdo and he was wearing a suit much like his and a vile, malevolent look on his face.

" _ **PEOPLE OF AMITY PARK! YOUR FINALLY HOUR HAS COME!..."**_ Vlad shouted to the heavens as he and his army now loomed over Amity Park.

Danny's eyes glowed an even brighter green while Ember stood by him.

"Vlad!..."Danny shouted as his eyes continued to glow in anger as he braced himself.

It looks like Ember was right all along, Vlad is back!

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Invasion Part 1_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **BigChillFreak:** :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** Here's hoping.

 **Sir Chaos Omega:** Not long, it seems ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** That's sisters for you :)

 **devilxknight86:** Thank you.

 **Guest:** We still have quite a while before the ending...

 **The Wolf Of Mordor:** Thank you, I try hard to do so...

 **Spectrer:** You're not, some other's didn't expect it either, so don't feel bad.

 **J Russelll1125:** Glad to be of service :)

 **Draconic King:** I am open to anything, really...

 **Flash Beat:** Thank you :)

 **Mikeala2015:** Thank you :)

 **Mazamba:** Eh, well at least it's Amy.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	63. The Invasion Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 63: The Invasion Part 1_**

 _Previously_

 _Danny stood form and made sure to keep his guard up._

 _Suddenly the he and are a bunch of rumbling on the ground, thunder in the skies as they all looked up to see what looked to be a natural portal forming and out of it came hundreds of ghosts of all kind._

 _"He's here!..."Danny heard multiple voices from the communicator say at once but he wasn't listening._

 _"Oh man..."Danny said as he watched hundreds of large, dangerous ghosts exit the natural portal until the last one. The last one got Danny's attention. He saw a blue skinned ghost with red eyes, black hair in a pointy hairdo and he was wearing a suit much like his and a vile, malevolent look on his face._

 _" **PEOPLE OF AMITY PARK! YOUR FINALLY HOUR HAS COME!..."** Vlad shouted to the heavens as he and his army now loomed over Amity Park._

 _Danny's eyes glowed an even brighter green while Ember stood by him._

 ** _"Vlad!._** _.."Danny shouted as his eyes continued to glow in anger as he braced himself._

 _It looks like Ember was right all along, Vlad is back!_

* * *

Vlad loomed over the city he had once ruled as Mayor until his exile and had a malevolent loon in his eyes, one of sadistic eagerness because soon, it will all be ruins and everyone within it shall be no more.

"Finally!..."Vlad said in a loud, triumph laugh as he raised his hand and his army soon went to move.

 ** _"PLASMIUS!._**..'Two voices shouted and Vlad looked down to sneer.

He saw Daniel there, apparently having waited for him since he was wearing a new Ecto-Skeleton and he saw someone whom he thought was locked up.

"Oh my Daniel, long time no see...'Vlad said in a faux, jovial tone that made Danny growl.

'Not long enough!...'Danny said with his arms crossed.

"It seems you really aren't all that surprised to see me...and I think I know why..."Vlad said as he sent a look to Ember who was glaring daggers at him.

 ** _"Plasmius...'_** Ember growled angrily, still recalling what he had done to her back in his secret base.

'Ember...I suspected something when the tracking devices lost their signal...I should have known better than to let that _foolish_ Spectra keep an eye on you...but no matter...you both are _still_ outmatched...'Vlad said arrogantly, not showing any other emotion other than a smug smirk.

Sure, he was counting on a surprise attack and using Danny at his weakest, but he wasn't going to let this inconvenience get in his way. He still had the odds in his favor, has been training for months and no matter what, he _will_ win this battle by nightfall.

"You shouldn't have come here Vlad! You know you can't win...'Danny said as he powered his suit up, keeping everything ready for whatever his arch-enemy has up his sleeve.

"No Daniel, it is _you_ who cannot win...even being warned won't change the fact that my revenge is within my grasp now...'Vlad said with his red eyes glowing even more.

"The only thing that is going to happen is that we are both going to kick your butt all the way back to outer space, ya Fruitloop!...'Ember shouted.

"I spared you because you had some use to me Ember, but for _that_ comment, I will not show mercy to you again..."Vlad shouted as he raised his hands and his army knew what was about to happen.

All of his army, including Rancor and Skulker dispersed, apparently all going to lay waste on the town known as Amity Park. Danny smirked, relieved that at the very least the town was empty and the only people they will find are the best ghost hunters in the world, all ready to kick their butts.

All three halfas here were glaring each other, green and green against blood red and both had a look of utter contempt as they knew the battle was about to begin.

"Enough! Let's get this over with!...'Danny shouted as his eyes began to glow and his suit powering up.

"As you wish..."Vlad shouted as his own suit powered up as well.

Danny and Ember remained strong and stood there ground.

They knew that this war has just begun!

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Amelia Jane Murray had done what Ember had told her to do. She went to both Amity Elementary and APAA to get her daughters and then her husband James and had immediately boarded Mayor Foley's buses as soon as the mandatory town evacuation was announced. Now they were out of town, on their way to a series of safe houses or shelters as per order by the mayor but the educator was getting more and more apprehensive but not for her own survival that is.

"Careful, remain calm anyone, we will be at the shelters soon, just remain calm...'One of the supervisors said to the passengers who were all asking questions about their situation.

"This is the first time a ghost attack has caused a city evacuation, but I'm sure things will be fixed soon...'James said to his wife, only to notice that she was looking out of the window with a certain look on her face.

"A.J?...'James asked.

"Huh? What?..."She asked.

'I know you're worried but what matters is that we are all together and things will work out...'James said as he placed his hands on her, but A.J was silent.

She had been so preoccupied making sure they all got out of the city in time that she didn't tell them yet about her discovery, maybe she should tell them but that would only succeed in getting her girls all worried about Amberline, whom Maggie and Zoe had grown so attached to on their own. It's so confusing but before she could think about it more, Maggie, who is in her arms, got her attention.

"Mommy, when will we be able to go back home?...'Maggie asked her mother, who tried to be strong for her.

'I don't know, darling...soon I hope...'The mother said honestly to her daughter.

'I hope Danny and the others will be alright...'Zoe said, feeling truly worried for the half ghost boy whom she has become acquainted with.

She wasn't done, she knew that if there was a ghost attack on the city than him and his friends and most likely his parents would be on the front lines. She really hoped he would be okay. Mrs. Murray heard this and sighed sadly, her concern over her sister who most likely stayed behind to fight off against that madman and his army growing even more.

'I hope so too...'Mrs. Murray said, feeling worse and worse. Deciding to tell them when they arrive at the shelter, so not to get them worried right now.

She had so many questions that she didn't even get to ask Amberline. Like how on Earth did she come back, how did she suddenly make herself look human again, where has she been all of this time and most of all, to ask her never to leave her again.

She, Amelia Jane Murray is not a fool, she knew that her family's safety is her top priority above all...and Amberline is her family too.

 _"Please...be safe my dear sister...'_ The woman whispered to herself as she continued to look out of the window, praying with all her might that no matter what happens...she wouldn't end up losing her sister a second time.

* * *

 _Back in Amity Park_

Sam could not believe this, the last time she has seen a ghost attack of this size was when Pariah Dark had invaded. The Gothic girl, carrying her weapons and leading her troops were up against 50 or so of wild warrior ghosts who were after them. They were originally going to go to Danny as planned but all of Vlad's army is patrolling the city, wanting to destroy them.

"Look alive, fellas!...'One troop said as he dodged and used his blaster to blast a ghost.

"Heads up!...'Sam ordered to a troop, who managed to dodge an attack.

Sam was holding her own, only to come face to face to what looked to be the head ghost of this small troop of Vlad's minions.

"Our leader has ordered us to end all humans within this town, but it is empty! Where are all of the citizens?...'He said.

"Far away and safe from the likes of you...'Sam said smugly as she used her bazooka to blast him.

Soon more ghosts came after them and Sam wondered if Ember miscalculated the number of Vlad's minions but it didn't matter.

1 or 1,000 ghosts didn't matter, either way they will **_NOT_** let Vlad win this battle. The Goth continued fighting with her own troops, trying to stay strong and then get help to Danny, whom she knows will need it.

* * *

 _With Dani_

Dani was in a rage as she was on her way to join her big brother and fight off against the one she once mistakenly called father, to make him pay for the mistake of coming back into their lives.

Or she would have, if not for the fact that she was in the middle of facing off against a certain group of ghosts all ganging up on her and her troops, with one ghost in particular.

"Get lost Skulker! You know you can't beat me, much less now...'Dani shouted angrily as she dodged the brute hunter.

"While Plasmius demanded that he would be the one to end the whelp, at the very least I can have _your_ pelt to adorn my home in your brother's place...'Skulker said with a maniacal grin on his face.

 ** _"EW!_** Not happening...'Dani shouted as she sent a blast, which power has increased greatly because of the suit.

However Skulker dodged and she only ended up hitting one of Vlad's other goons, but Skulker looked unimpressed.

"Foolish girl, you don't get it...Plasmius is more than ready for this battle...and so am I...'Skulker said as he soon descended on her.

Dani growled as her eyes turned green as she soon descend on the brute hunter.

The sooner he and these losers are out of the way, the sooner she could help her brother take down the bitter Fruitloop in charge of this attack.

 ** _Vlad!_**

* * *

 _With Jack and Maddie_

 ** _"BONZAIII!._**..'Jack bellowed as he kept shooting (and occasionally missing) his targets.

Maddie meanwhile, was truly displaying her skills as both a ghost huntress and a ninth degree black belt by kicking ghostly butt.

"Come on! Is that all you got?1 You really want a piece of all of this!...'Maddie shouted as she kept blasting, kicking and all out showing the troops just how to truly kick ghost butt.

'That's your wife?..."One troop discreetly asked Jack as they both dodged these two ghosts.

'She sure is...Oh man that is _hot!..."_ Jack said when he saw Maddie karate chop one of Vlad's goons, but there is still so many of them.

"Save some for me, baby...'Jack said as he ran behind her and kept shooting all ghosts who kept coming their way.

Suddenly a new ghost appeared, it's Rancor and Jack and Maddie's first reactions was to shoot first, but Rancor predicted that and managed to dodge their blows.

"You both just make it easier for us and give up...you are all outnumbered and outmatched..."Rancor said flatly.

"We will never surrender, and most especially to the likes of Vlad and of you!...'Maddie shouted as she sent more blasts to Rancor, who managed to dodge them.

'Listen lady, I'm just doing my job, just make it easier for yourself and come with me...the boss has special plans for you..."Rancor said with a smug smirk while Maddie looked enraged.

 ** _"NEVER!_**...'Maddie shouted as she continued to send blasts to the mercenary and Jack did too.

They will **_NOT_** let that traitor Vlad get what he wants.

"Fine...we'll do this the hard way...'Rancor said as he soon descended on them to join the fight.

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

Danny couldn't believe it, even with the ecto-skeleton and Ember on his side, Vlad isn't going down. He sent all sorts of ecto and ice blasts and Ember tried to incinerate him with her fire hair and blast with her guitar but he is still resisting.

"Oh please Daniel, do all you want but it matters not…I have spent months preparing for this battle and there will only be one left standing…."Vlad said arrogantly as he sent a blast at that, who thanks to Ember, manage to dodge it and the blast left a large, gapping whole to a nearby building.

"Yeah…you…."Danny said as he sent another blast to him but Vlad made his own shied to block it.

"Oh Daniel, even six months of my absence and you are still using the same old tricks…I think it's time for the people of the world to see what their so-called hero is reduced to…'Vlad said.

'What the heck are you talking about?!...'Ember demanded, not liking the sound of that.

Vlad only smirked and clicked some sort of remote…

Danny couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Christopher was monitoring the screens like he was told and was instructed let them know when something funny happened. And it did when the monitor's started to get static-y…

'What the heck?...'Christopher exclaimed.

'What?...'Tucker shouted in dismay, wondering what could be wrong now.

Suddenly the static was gone and soon they saw an image of Vlad on the screen, with Danny and Ember as well, in the middle of their battle.

"Oh man…'Tucker said.

* * *

 _With Jazz_

Jazz was in the middle of her own battle with the troops, only to see every television and screen in town suddenly get static like and then show images of Vlad in the middle of his battle with Danny.

"What?...'Jazz shouted.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _At a shelter_

The Murray Family had finally arrived to the shelter, along with many other citizens, some of which included her friend Tina Tesslaff and William Lancer, as well as several students such as Paulina Sanchez, Dash Baxter, Star Strong, Kwan Li and their families.

There were thousands of families here and all the amenities necessary for survival during a crisis, including a television that suddenly went static-y and now had an image of Vlad Plasmius on it, with Danny and Ember too.

"Oh man, it's that creepy mayor ghost!…'Paulina shouted in fear, among many others at the sight of the evil half ghost.

 ** _'He's back!..._** 'Dash shouted in fear.

'What on earth…'A.J whispered in horror as she witness that madman ghost speak to the screen.

 ** _"HELLO CITIZENS OF THE WORLD, IT IS I, YOUR DESTINED RULER VLAD PLASMIUS. I HAVE RETURN TO BOTH RECLAIM MY TITLE AS RULER OF THIS WORLD AS WELL AS SET AN EXAMPLE OF MY POWER BY DESTROYING DANNY PHANTOM, HIS ALLIES AND THE CITY OF AMITY PARK AS WELL!..._** 'Vlad ranted on the screen, causing many citizens to scream in fear.

 _"Amberline…_ 'Amy whispered in horror as she began to watch her sister on the screen with her friend, fighting for their lives…and afterlives too.

* * *

 _Back to the main battle_

"What are you doing?!...'Danny demanded and he soon saw that his whole battle was on every screen in town and possibly elsewhere too.

"Oh, I thought it would be fitting...after all the people of the world should have a right to see their precious " _hero"_ fall and watch their _true_ leader take back his position..."Vlad said arrogantly.

"The only thing they will see is us kicking your butt back to space where it belongs!...'Ember said in outrage

"We will see about that, you _insolent_ girl..."Vlad said darkly as he soon went back to his attacks on them.

Vlad, with his own ecto-skeleton giving him more advance power, was giving them some trouble and Danny and Ember did not like this at all.

"This is getting us nowhere. We have got to use something different…."Ember said to Danny.

"I think I know what to do…cover your ears Ember, this is going to be nasty…."Danny said in a determined tone of voice as he prepared himself.

Ember had a feeling she knew what he was up to and immediately covered her ears as she watched Danny do what he had to do to take Vlad down.

The white haired halfa boy prepared himself, took and deep breath and-

 ** _'AHHHHHH!..._** 'He let out his biggest ghostly wail, which was only enhanced by the power of the ecto-skeleton.

They managed to hit Vlad head on and in about half a minute, Danny stopped.

'Are you okay?...'Ember asked in concern, since she knew that power always took a lot out of him.

'I'm fine…now for Vlad…"Danny said.

"What about me, Daniel?...'Vlad's voice was heard .

' ** _WHAT?!..._** 'Danny exclaimed in horror when the smoke and debris suddenly cleared up.

He couldn't believe that Vlad was still standing, with the wail apparently haven't even shaken him in the slightest.

* * *

 _With Dani_

Dani was getting tired of this. To her surprise, Skulker was unusually stronger than usual lately and it was getting on her nerves.

"I've had enough Skulker…'Dani shouted, wanting to get away from him and go help her big brother.

'So have I…'Skulker said.

Dani, using all of the power of her own ecto-skeleton, summoned all of her powers and sent her biggest blast possible, hitting Skulker head on…expect he was still standing.

 ** _'WHAT?!..._** 'Dani shouted, unable to believe that his suit managed to withstand a blast like that.

His suit always gets wrecked and junked after a few big blasts. The sadistic hunter just sent her an arrogant grin on his face and laughed dementedly.

"My turn….'Skulker said smugly as he proceeded to go attack Danielle, who was now more on the offense than ever.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Ember_

The two teenage halfas could not believe their eyes that Vlad even survived a ghostly wail of that magnitude.

 ** _"How?..."_** Danny asked in confusion, unable to believe that his ghostly wail, his most powerful of powers, didn't destroy Vlad's own suit.

There wasn't even leave a _scratch_ on it.

"How?...'Ember demanded, not liking his new development at all.

"Why Daniel, you seem surprise...Oh, don't tell me that _your_ ecto-skeleton isn't made out of 100 percent Specter-Steel..."Vlad laughed sarcastically while Ember gasped.

 ** _'Specter Steel?!..._** 'Ember exclaimed.

"What's that?...'Danny asked, not liking the sound of this.

"The rarest and strongest metal that exists only in the Ghost Zone, it's supposed to be impossible to find!...'Ember said as she kept looking at Vlad, who looked even smugger now than before.

"It wasn't impossible for _me_ to find it and make my suit, and the armor of all of top ghosts out of it mind you...'Vlad said in a dark tone of voice as he knew that this battle was in his favor.

Danny heard this and got a bad feeling. Yep, he definitely didn't like where this is going but he has to remain strong and he refused to cower...

Vlad soon went back to his attacks, sending more and more deadly blasts at them, but the two teenage halfa's managed to doge each of them, and saw the large craters being left on the ground.

'Okay, looks like the ghostly wail isn't going to cut it..."Danny said.

'We can still beat him...we just got to stay strong. 'Ember said to Danny who nodded.

The two soon went back to fighting against Vlad. Just because Vlad has one advantage doesn't mean he has won yet. They will **_not_** let him win this fight.

No matter what, this battle has only just **_begun_**...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Invasion Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **FireSoulKid:** I hope this is up to expectations...

 **Feurrige:** Well, let's hope...

 **Spectrer:** I'm sorry but I think there is a misunderstanding, Dan isn't in this story and technically speaking, Danny has NOT gotten back together with Ember, she just expressed her feelings and Vlad attacked before he could give an answer. Hope that clears it up.

 **Invader Johnny:** You were right on the money with Vlad. Crazy old Fruitloop.

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **J Russell1125:** Nice idea but let's see how the battle turns out first...

 **PhantmJedi240:** We shall see...

 **Draconic King:** I'll try that :)

 **Sir Chaos Omega:** This battle certainly will be on to remember...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** ;)

 **BigChillFreak:** I reckon I don't know partner, LOL!

 **Wiseguy2415:** LOL!

 **Devilxknight86:** It has begun...

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu:** Thank you, i try:)

 **Garisfrey26:** How's this? I hope the wait wasn't too long...

 **1toreview:** That's alright...

 **ShadowKingLegette:** LOL!

 **Guest:** Thanks :)

 **VanguardLuard:** Thanks :)

 **Kosmic:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	64. The Invasion Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 64: The Invasion Part 2_**

Danny, using the power of the ecto-skeleton tried to proceeded battling against Vlad, while Ember continued using her guitar to send fists to him, but his suit made it barely even leave a scratch on the darn old thing.

"Really, even with the power of your own skeleton and this little harpy's help, this is the best you got..."Vlad said mockingly, getting on Ember's nerve.

'I'll show you a harpy!...'Ember, now red eyed, tried to scorch him with her hair but he just created a shield, protecting himself for the flames.

"Honestly, I have been dreaming about this battle for months now and now that it is happening...I don't know why but sort of expected more from you Daniel...'Vlad said arrogantly, making the half ghost boy even more enraged by his taunting.

"Don't worry, you'll get more...'Danny shouted as he tried to freeze him but Vlad merely dodged him, due to his suit giving him more advance speed.

"Don't you get it Daniel, you can't win now! I have spent months training, plotting every possible move and outcome for this battle, spying on both you and your little helper there...I know everything you are going to do before you even do it!...'Vlad shouted.

"The one thing I didn't expect was that my troops would find an abandon city, where are the citizens?...'He demanded, angry that he hasn't seen or heard any of his troops following that order.

"Far away and safe from the likes of you, you'll never find them...'Danny said.

Vlad only sent a scoff that irked the half ghost teen hero to no end...

"You only managed to buy them a few extra hours of living but it won't change anything...as soon as _you_ are taken care of, they are next! There isn't a place in this world where I won't be able to find them...'Vlad said a dark, cold voice.

However, before he could attack Danny again, he felt a blast from behind that, while it didn't dent his suit, it got his attention off of Danny and onto a very furious looking Ember Mclain.

"You are crazy! I am **_NOT_** going to let you lay a hand on any of them, or Danny!...'Ember shouted passionately, ready to fight to her last breath in this battle.

Vlad however, has different plans here.

"I have had enough out of you...'Vlad said harshly as he then did something Ember didn't expect.

He sent a red blast that was so fast, Ember couldn't dodge it in time. She got hit head on and it wasn't enough, the blast itself just gave her a very, very painful electric shock all over her body.

 _ **"AHHHHH!..."**_ Ember screamed at the top of her lungs over the pain before she ended up passing out and falling to the ground.

 _ **"EMBER!...'**_ Danny shouted as he was about to fly after to catch her, only for Vlad to ram into him.

"Not so fast, boy...'Vlad said as he then then blasted Danny, the suit protecting him from the electric shock but he landed to the ground in a crater, and the blow to the ground had made him hit his head, knocking him out for the moment.

Both Danny and Ember were knocked out and Vlad smirked triumphantly as he approached the little ghost boy and grabbed him.

"I told you you couldn't win Daniel..." Vlad said with a vile smirk as he soon pulled out his communicator.

'Rancor...Fright Knight...I have captured Daniel...proceed with phase 2 of the plan...'Vlad ordered.

 _"On it..._ 'Both said at the same time on the other end.

Vlad was thrilled now that his victory and revenge is literally within his grasp now. He knew he could have just taken Daniel out of the suit now and end him, but he had something much better planned for the stupid little boy. The evil half ghost soon left with the unconscious hero, leaving behind a still knocked out and injured Ember behind.

* * *

 _ _Back at the shelter__

Everyone in the shelter's all over where watching what would no doubt be considered the battle of the century, with Danny Phantom and allies against Vlad Plasmius and his army. But everyone is getting worried when they saw that Danny's ghostly wail, his strongest power, couldn't take Vlad down. Vlad then demanded to know where Danny hid the citizens but as predicted, Danny would never give away their location.

 _ **"You only managed to buy them a few extra hours of living but it won't change anything...as soon as you are taken care of, they are next! There isn't a place in this world where I won't be able to find them.**_..'Vlad said a dark, cold voice on the screen, making everyone in the world who heard him panic.  


 _ **"WE'RE DOOMED!.**_..'Some freaking out citizen said, being echoed by others until somebody screamed loudly to make them shut up.

It's Paulina...

"Don't say that! Danny will win this fight! I just know he will!..."Paulina shouted at them, not losing any faith in her hero.

For once, Zoe who had been listening, hoped she would be right. The teenage girl was getting really worried for Danny and even for that ghostly girl who was fighting along side him. It was weird but she seemed familiar, as if she knew her but Zoe was certain she never knew a ghost girl, especially one with a memorable appearance like hers.

"Oh man...This is getting intense...'Dash said as he stood next to his parents, watching the fight.

"For once, I agree with you Mr. Baxter...'Mr. Lancer who was nearby, heard him and kept his eyes on Daniel.

The portly educator was hoping with all his might that he will be able to win this fight and come out unharmed. He wasn't the only one, the Murray Family as watching the entire fight.

James was holding onto Maggie, while Zoe was holding onto her mother, both having their eyes on the fight. A.J's eyes were on Ember when she heard her say this on the screen towards the deranged tyrant-wanna-be ghost.

 ** _"You are crazy! I am NOT_ going to let you lay a hand on any of them, or Danny!..**.'Ember shouted passionately, on the screen.

"That's Ember Mclain!...'Kwan shouted in excitement, followed by Dash who were actually excited to see their former idol fight along with their hero.

Amelia Jane Murray had heard her sister and really hoped she would be okay. Except, she then saw something she didn't want to see.

 _ **"I have had enough out of you.**_..'Vlad said harshly as he then did something that horrified Amy who witness it on the screen.

The red haired woman was forced to witness that monster _electrocute_ her sister and making her scream in absolute pain.

" _ **AHHH!..**_.'Ember's screams showed up on the screen and Amy was freaking out.,

 _ **"NO!...**_ 'Amy shouted in horror, getting the attention of her family but she didn't care.

The poor woman was forced to see her sister be electrocute and then crashing to the ground, injured and not moving.

 _ **'No...No...No...**_ "A.J shouted in panic even when the evil mayor ghost managed to knock Danny out and capture him, making everybody panic as well, not liking this at all.

'Danny Phantom has been captured!...'Somebody shouted.

 _ **"WE'RE DOOMED!.**_...'Another person shouted.

"A.J...AJ. calm down...'James said to his hyperventilating wife.

'Mom..."Zoe shouted to her mother, who suddenly turned to her and Zoe ended up seeing a very strange look on her face.

'Mom?..."Zoe asked.

'Zoe, I need you to listen to me and promise me something..."Amelia said seriously to her daughter, her hyperventilating soon changed to a determined expression on her face.

'What is it mom?...'Zoe asked, worried about her.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what...you and Maggie will always be together...promise me that you both will protect each other and no matter what, you both will be there for each other ...'A.J said in a serious voice to her daughter.

Zoe was confused but nodded her head to her mother.

"Yes, I promise..."Zoe said.

"A.J, what's up?..." James asked, only to be pulled into a kiss from his wife, it wasn't long but it left him stunned for a moment.

"I love you...all three of you...stay together and stay strong and no matter what, have each other's backs..."A.J said in a loud voice as she gave some kisses on the foreheads to Zoe and Maggie before the panicking crowed started moving in between them.

 _ **"WHAT?!**_...James shouted, only to be shoved, as were his daughters by the crowds.

When they managed to regain balance, they soon saw that A.J is gone now...

 _ **'WHERE DID SHE GO?...**_ 'James shouted in a panic, wondering where his wife, who has been acting peculiar lately, went.

 _ **'MOM?.**_..'Zoe shouted as she looked around.

'There she is!..."Maggie pointed.

James looked and to his horror when he saw his wife ran towards the exits, and even managed to force her way off of a security guard who tried to stop her, and she managed to get outside, much to James horror.

 _ **'A.J COME BACK! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!**_..."James shouted as he ran after her, with his daughters right behind him, the security guard tried to stop them.

"No buddy! You can't leave, it's too dangerous!..."The guard said.

"Let me go, I got to stop my wife!...'James pushed passed him and ran outside, only to his horror, he saw A.J now on the drivers seat on one of the buses, with a wild look on her face, James tried to get in front to stop her.

"A.J what are you doing?..."James demanded, trying to talk some sense into her.

"The right thing...I am not going to hide like a scared child anymore..." A.J said as she started the engine and moved, despite her husband and the guards attempts to stop her.

'What the heck has come over you?!...James said as he got in her path to stop her.

 _ **"I WON'T LET MY SISTER BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!.**_...'A.J shouted as she managed to maneuver against him and drive the _"borrowed"_ bus away from the shelter...

All the way back to Amity Park.

 _ **"A.J! NO! COME BACK!.**_.."James shouted as he tried to ran after his wife but she was flooring it and it wasn't long before she was out of his sight and he ended up tripping.

 _ **"NO! COME BACK! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HER?.**_.."James shouted as Zoe helped him up, still surprised by her mother's sudden actions, until something got her attention.

"Did she say _**"sister"?...'**_ Zoe asked her father, who then turned to her in confusion.

* * *

 _Back in Amity Park_

The Murray family weren't the only one freaking out over the battle, since it was on every screen everywhere.

Jack and Maddie, even as they fought against Vlad's soldiers and Rancor, who was only tasked with capturing these Fenton's, not harming them, were putting up a fight until they saw Danny get knocked out and captured by Vlad.

 _ **"NO!**_..."Jack bellowed.

 _ **"DANNY!..**_."Maddie shouted in horror as she watched her ex-friend capture her son and soon fly someplace.

Before Jack could do or say anything. Vlad's soldiers managed to overwhelmed the troops while Rancor took Jack by surprise, ramming him into a nearby building and managing to knock out the orange clad ghost hunter out cold.

 _ **"JACK!**_...'Maddie shouted only to get angry and growl when Rancor turned his attention on her.

 _ **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!..**_.'Maddie shouted, intending to take this ghost down and then go save her son.

"Sorry lady, not happening..."Rancor said as he decided to stop playing around with her.

He just wanted to get this job done with and get his pay. Rancor descended on Maddie, who managed to use her karate skills to evade him and tried to blast him to bits with her bazooka but Rancor was strong and quick and managed to dodge and block every blast.

This continued until Maddie, even at the peak of her physical strength, started getting tired and in one small moment, unintentionally left an opening.

Rancor took it!

He managed to knock Maddie's bazooka out of her hands and immediately made a grab at her, using his great strength to keep her in his grasp.

 _ **'LET GO OF ME!..**_.'She shouted as she struggled to wriggle out of his arms but to no avail.

'Not happening...you have an appointment with Plasmius, lady...'Rancor said as he started to fly to his location, with a fighting Maddie punching and kicking him for her freedom but to no avail.

This isn't looking good...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Valerie_

The red huntress has been up to her neck fighting ghost after ghost, managing to beat up and suck as many as she could into her own thermos but there is just so many a single huntress can take, even with a troop of twenty who were having just as much trouble as her.

'There is too many of them..."One troop shouted.

"Look alive!...'Valerie ordered, only to witness Danny on the nearby screen getting knocked out and captured by Vlad.

 _ **"OH MAN! DANNY!.**_..'Valerie shouted in worry as she tried to fly after Vlad, but suddenly more and more ghosts showed up and surrounded her and the red huntress growled at the sight of them all.

'You want some! The come an get it!...'Valerie shouted as she sent as many blasts as possible before she used her board to fly and find Vlad, only for his soldiers to follow after her, with no intent of letting her get away.

* * *

 _With Dani_

Dani, still using her suit, was now trying to fly away from Skulker, who was pretty much impervious to any attack for some reason.

"I don't get it! How the heck has your suit not been trashed yet?!...'Dani demanded.

"A gift from Plasmius, made out of pure Specter Steel..."Skulker said as he sent more missiles that came dangerously close to Dani.

The young ghost girl just kept flying as she tried hard to think of a way to take this brute down for good and then go help her big brother.

But _who_ is going to help _her?_

* * *

 _With Sam_

Sam was fighting hard against all the ghosts around her, only to see on the jumbo screen Danny being captured by Vlad and Ember being taken down.

 _ **"NO!...**_ 'Sam shouted when she saw that.

She knew she had to get out of here and help Danny but she is currently surrounded by dozens among dozens of wild, powerful and merciless ghosts that were soon overpowering her and her troops.

This also isn't looking good.

* * *

 _With Jazz_

Sam wasn't the only one facing problems. Jazz and her half of the troops were fighting the ghosts as much as they could but saw Danny's capture and Jazz screamed.

 _ **'NO! DANNY!..**_."Jazz shouted before she blasted all the ghosts and started running.

She had to get to her brother but her path was soon blocked by more of these ghosts.

"You are to come with us, Vlad is requesting your presence...'A ghost said to her but Jazz refused.

 _ **"NEVER!**_...'Jazz shouted as she kept blasting them but there are just so many of them.

This isn't looking too good, either...

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Mr. Grey , Tucker and Christopher had witness Vlad overpower Danny and Ember and saw him fly off with an unconscious Danny to whatever horrible fate he has planned.

 _ **"OH NO!..**_.'Mr. Grey shouted.

"We have to get down town and help Danny...'Tucker shouted, feeling worried.

'My car is parked outside...we can use that to get down town...'Christopher said and Tucker nodded.

The three of them were about to run outside, carrying all the weapons they could carry to go off and help Danny, only for something terrible to happen.

They saw outside the window, the Fright Knight on his Night-Mare horse looming over them.

 _ **"FRIGHT KNIGHT!...**_."Tucker shouted.

"By order of Master Plasmius, I sentence all within this home to _**DEATH!...'**_ The Fright Knight shouted as he summoned all of his power to form the largest Flaming Chrystal Meteor he could make and then sent it to the ghost shield covering the house.

 _ **"AHHH!..**_.'All three males shouted when they saw the destructive meteor managing to break free from the Ghost Shield over the house.

 _ **'WHAT? NO!..**_.'Tucker shouted in horror as they saw the shield break, just in time for the Fright Knight to make another one of his destructive meteors.

He then tossed it to Fenton Works, managing to hit it straight on, destroying the house upon contact.

This is _definitely_ not looking good, right now.

* * *

 _With Vlad_

The evil halfa had carried his still unconscious prisoner to the highest point in Amity Park, where all of his army is based for the time the evil halfa received a call on his communicator from the Fright Knight.

 _"Fenton Works has been destroyed, master..._ "The Fright Knight said.

"Well done, report back to me immediately..."Vlad ordered.

He then got another message, this time from Rancor.

" _Hey boss, I manage to knock out the fat guy and got the lady you requested.._."Rancor said over the communicator.

'Excellent, report to base and bring them both here..."Vlad ordered, happy that phase two has been completed.

They have managed to capture Daniel, his parents and destroyed that accursed Fenton Works...just as he planned.

"I finally have you right where I want you Daniel...'Vlad said with a mad grin on his face as he awaited for the boy to regain consciousness.

He wanted him to be fully awake for what he has in store for _him_ now.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Invasion Part 3_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Feurrige:** We all are hoping that...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Well, he was mad...to put it mildly...

 **FireSoulKid:** That's Vlad for you...

 **FatCatJohn:** We all are :)

 **BigChillFreak:** That's what Jack thinks, anyway...

 **Invader Johnny:** Let us wait and see...

 **Noah Gilden:** We will see...

 **J Russell1125:** How's this so far?

 **Spectrer:** How's the fight so far?

 **PhantomJedi240:** Thanks for the idea, I'll see what will become of it...

 **Kosmic:** You're welcome :)

 **Devilxknight86:** It does?

 **1toreview:** Thank you :)

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Thanks for the idea, I'll see what will become of it...

 **Sir Chaos Omega:** That would be a funny, awkward situation, wouldn't it? LOL!

 **Guest:** Glad to see that you enjoyed it and yeah, Vlad has a lot up his sleeves but the battle is not over yet...

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	65. The Invasion Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 65: The Invasion Part 3_**

 _With Vlad_

The evil tyrant ghost was in a glorious mood. He still had an unconscious Daniel in his clutches, Ember has been dealt with, Fenton Works has been destroyed along with anyone else who was within it, Jack and Maddie have been captured and he is awaiting news from his other soldiers as well.

He was glad that he supplied the Fright Knight with that extra power boost to his meteor blast, as it was enough to shatter the Fenton's silly ghost shield and then their worthless eyesore of a home, though it's effects are only temporary but highly destructive.

Suddenly the evil elder halfa got a message, it is from Skulker.

 _"I have managed to capture the girl Phantom, Vlad._..'Skulker said.

"Excellent, bring her over here Skulker...I want that little _**mistake**_ to be present for what I have in store for her precious _"Big Brother_ " ...after that you can do what you want with her..."Vlad said in a dark tone.

"Roger...'Skulker said before hanging up.

Vlad smirked, thrilled that another one of his enemies has fallen, Danielle is also captured and would now have a front row seat to his greatest victory and the start of his new reign over the world. He had Daniel and the accursed Fenton's in his grasp. All that was left is capture the remaining rebels and await for Danny to awake from his minor comatose state.

"All is going as planned..."Vlad whispered, feeling so thrilled right now.

His revenge was finally within his grasp, with Daniel at his mercy now, there is no one left to stop him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Elsewhere_

Amelia Jane Murray, otherwise known as A.J or Amy had continued driving like a madwoman at top speed, going at nearly 200 miles per hour and only miraculously not crashing into anything as she continued to drive back to the city of Amity Park. She eventually managed to get there at almost a record breaking kind of speed and to her horror, she saw the remains of what once had been her home town, the same town she has grown up in since she was a little girl.

"Oh, my goodness...'Amy Murray whispered in horror as she didn't see any ghosts arounds but she knew she is still in danger.

But she didn't care, she wasn't going to be scared here...she needed to find Ember and get her some place safe.

"The fight was about here...someplace...'Amy said as she explored the area where she saw on television.

To her horror, she saw a figure in a nearby crater and she could recognize it.

"Amberline..."Amy shouted in horror as she hopped inside the crater and ran to her fallen sister. Amy held her poor sister in her arms and tried desperately to wake her up.

"Come on, please...big sister wake up...please wake up, please!...'Amy said desperately as she tried doing everything possible to wake up the ghostly girl in her arms.

After several desperate attempts, Ember was finally stirring awake and her eyes fluttered a bit as she returned to the land of consciousness.

 _"Mmm_...what happened?...'Ember said dizzily, only to suddenly find herself in Amy's embrace.

"Thank Goodness, I was so scared that I lost you again...'Amy said in relief as she held the girl in her arms once again.

'A-Amy?...'Ember said in a groaning, dizzy voice as she tried to regain her senses.

Ember was confused, until she suddenly remembered her entire situation. When she did, she gasped and looked horrified when she realized who is cradling her and where they are.

 _ **'AMY!**_...'Ember shouted as she bounced away, unable to believe that she is still here.

" _ **WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD TO GET TO SAFETY WITH THE REST OF AMITY PARK!**_...'Ember shouted in horror, but Amy had a firm look on her face.

"I did manage to get my family to safety...and I saw the fight and what that monster did to you...I couldn't stand by and let you be taken away from me again so I came back..." Amy said.

'Amy, _**please**_ you have to get out of here before Vlad or his goons see you...'Ember said in desperation.

"I am _**NOT**_ leaving you...I lost you once and I won't lose you again...so you have this choice, either come with me now or let me stay and fight with you..."Amy said, looking every bit like a stubborn red head.

'This isn't a choice Amy, I have powers...you don't have powers or any fighting experience...you can _**die**_ here...'Ember said, trying to get her to listen.

"And so could you...Amberline, please stop arguing with me...and listen to when I say that your friend got captured by that madman and it's being broadcast to the entire world...I am _**NOT**_ going anywhere, so you have these choices... you can stay here and argue with me or you can let me help you save him..."Amy said and Ember remembered her fight with Vlad.

'Danny's been captured...oh man...'Ember said in worry but not before sending Amy a serious look.

"Amy, I am ordering as you sister, to stay someplace hidden...I am going after Vlad myself and make him regret ever meeting me..."Ember said with her hair blazing and her eyes glowing red.

Amy was briefly stunned by this ghostly power shift in her sister while Ember flew away to go save Danny Phantom. Amy, for a moment, couldn't help but smile and feel the same admiration she felt for her sister as a child return, only it was much bigger now. Her sister was and is a brave person...and Amy knows that whether she likes it or not, she needs all the help she can get.

"I am sorry big sister...but I am _not_ a little girl anymore..."Amy said as she went in the same directions her sister did.

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Or at the _remains_ of what once had been Fenton Works. The entire home has been destroyed, leaving it in other ruins and debris. It seems the Fright Knight had managed to completely destroy it and there was an eerie silence, as no life seemed to have survived...

Until...

"Is everyone alright?...'A male voice said somewhere amongst this place.

"I think so..."Another, younger said.

'I think he's gone..."A different male voice said among the ruins.

Suddenly there was some moving and a huge pile of the debris moved, underneath it, there were three people surrounded by what looked to be some sort of force field.

They were Tucker, Mr. Grey and Christopher. They had _**SURVIVED!**_

"Thanks Goodness Mr. Fenton left us his compact ghost shield generator, it's small but way stronger than the average one...'Tucker said as he looked to Christopher, who still looked shook up from what had just happened.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I might be traumatized, I'd think this was awesome what you did...'Christopher said before he managed to snap himself out of it.

 _ **"AH**_!..."Mr. Grey let out.

"Are you alright, sir?...'Christopher asked in concern for the older man.

"I'm fine but my ankle isn't...'Mr. Grey hissed in pain.

Even if the ghost shield managed to save their lives, it didn't prevent Mr. Grey from twisting his ankle trying to get to safety when Tucker activated it.

"Oh man..."Tucker said.

"You boys still have to get down town and see if you both can help the others..."Mr. Grey said.

"We can't just leave you behind...'Tucker said.

"I'll be fine, besides Vlad and his cronies think everyone in here has been crushed, they won't expect either of you or me ...'The older man pointed out.

"But Mr. Grey..."Tucker started.

 _ **'GO!**_ Before it's too late!...'He barked.

Christopher and Tucker shared a look and nodded but not before helping the older man hide in the safety of a nearby alley and Tucker left him one of his communicators.

"Stay here and hidden, if anything happens...you know what to do...'Tucker said before he followed Christopher to his car.

The two teenage boys started driving in Christopher's car, which luckily hadn't been caught in any crossfire. They were on their way to go help the others. Mr. Grey stayed behind in the alley, his ankle still aching but he is alive.

"Stay safe...all of you..."The middle aged man whispered as he hoped that as bad as things seem now, they will get better.

* * *

 _Back with Vlad_

The evil half ghost tyrant-wannabe was at his base camp. Skulker had already delivered Danielle, who was now out of her suit and locked in a specially designed cage that rendered her without her ghost powers and also, sound proof which blocked out the girls angry screams.

"Oh you know you are just wasting your breath, you have no power or sound now..." Vlad said mockingly to the little halfa girl who looked at him with utter loathing.

That was when Rancor finally arrived, carrying an unconscious Jack and a fuming Maddie Fenton in his arms, along with the other soldiers with the captured troops.

"Here they are, boss..."Rancor said with a shrug while Maddie continued to glare daggers at Vlad.

"Wonderful, lock that idiot up next to Danielle...Leave Maddie here with me...'Vlad said with a lustful look on his face that made the Fenton matriarch's skin crawl.

Maddie was left with Vlad, handcuff and shackled as so she would not escape. Maddie's purple eyes were filled with nothing but anger and hatred towards this monster, while Vlad only had desire in his eyes.

It made Maddie feel utterly disgusted.

"Ah, Maddie...at last we are together..." Vlad said as he reached for her but Maddie violently leaned backwards to avoid his touch.

 _ **'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!.**_..." Maddie yelled at him, still trying to break out of these cuffs but to no avail.

'No Maddie, please don't be like that..."Vlad said but Maddie still sent him a hate filled glare.

" _ **SHUT UP! HOW ELSE CAN I BE LIKE AROUND A MONSTER LIKE YOU!**_..."Maddie shouted and Vlad went from loving to furious in a second at what she just called him.

"Do _**not**_ call me that Maddie, you have no idea what I went through, all I have done, all I had to sacrifise in order to finally be with you...we were always meant to be Maddie but that fat idiot stole you and my youthful chance of being with you, but that changes now, I love you Maddie, I have always loved you and we will finally be together...'Vlad said furiously to her.

' _ **SHUT UP, VLAD!** I DO **NOT** LOVE YOU AND __YOU_ ** _NOT_** _LOVE ME!_...'Maddie shouted.

"Yes, I do!...'Vlad insisted.

"No you don't! You are just _**obsessed**_ with me! What you do is _**not**_ love, all you have done are _**not**_ acts of love! You don't even understand the concept of love yet you claim that you want it. Loving someone is putting _their_ needs before your _own,_ caring for another and doing whatever it is for _them,_ despite _your own_ feelings...You wouldn't understand that because all _**you**_ ever cared about is getting what _**YOU**_ want, despite how I or Danny would feel about it! Oh, yes...Danny told me _**everything**_ about what _**you**_ have done...'Maddie shouted in absolute outrage.

"Now listen whatever that boy said-..."Vlad shouted but was cut off by the love of his life.

' ** _THAT BOY IS MY PRECIOUS SON! THE SON I HAD WITH THE MAN I LOVE AND A PERSON I RAISED INTO BEING KIND AND GOOD, UNLIKE YOU!.._**."Maddie screamed at Vlad.

" _ **HE TOLD ME THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL JACK MULTIPLE TIMES BECAUSE OF THE LAB ACCIDENT IN COLLEGE! THAT YOU ENDANGERED ALL OF OUR LIVES BY FREEING THE GHOST KING, VORTEX, AND MANY OTHER DANGEROUS GHOSTS JUST FOR YOUR OWN PLOTS. HOW YOU CHEATED AT THE MAYORAL ELECTIONS JUST TO RUIN MY SON'S LIFE AND HOW YOU SPIED ON US FOR MONTHS! HOW THE ONLY REASON YOU BECAME RICH IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS BY STEALING YOUR WEALTH FROM OTHERS! HOW YOU MANIPUALTED VALERIE INTO BEING YOUR LACKY, OF ALL THE LIVES YOU HAVE HURT OR RUINED... ALL FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRE OF GETTING WHAT YOU WANT!**_..."Maddie shouted, her voice straining a bit but she wasn't done yet.

 _ **"AND WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR LITTLE DANIELLE! HOW CAN YOU EVER POSSIBLY JUSTIFY WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO HER?**_...'Maddie demanded.

"She was a mistake and I was merely trying to fix things...'Vlad said and Maddie looked even more angry and disgusted with him.

'She is a _**CHILD,**_ Vlad! Not only did you play _**GOD**_ by attempting to clone my son but the way you treated her, lied to her, manipulated her, used her as a tool and try to _**DESTROY**_ her just to obtain a DNA sample for your own evil purposes...I...I can't even bare the sight of you..."Maddie shouted, and Vlad looked more and more desperate, not wanting to believe her words.

"I only did those things because Jack ruined my life and stole you away from me!...'Vlad shouted in desperation to the woman he loved, who only kept giving him a look of hate.

 _ **"LISTEN TO ME NOW VLAD! I WAS NEVER YOURS AND I WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE YOURS! I ALWAYS LOVED JACK! EVEN IN COLLEGE, I LOVED JACK! EVER SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR, WHERE WE MET AND DECIDED TO FORM OUR GHOST HUNTERS CLUB...THAT WAS THE DAY I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM, BEFORE YOU CAME IN AND TRIED TO JOIN UP TOO**_...'Maddie shouted.

"You don't mean that!...'Vlad shouted loudly.

 _ **"YES, I DO! I LOVE JACK BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU AND MY OWN PARENTS, HE UNDERSTOOD MY LOVE FOR THE PARANORMAL, HE UNDERSTOOD THAT I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A RUN-OF-THE-MILL SCIENTIST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE...HE UNDERSTOOD MY BELIEF IN GHOSTS AND MY DESIRE TO COMBINE THAT WITH MY LOVE OF SCIENCE! HE DIDN'T TREAT ME LIKE I WAS CRAZY FOR BELIEVING IN GHOSTS, IF ANYTHING, HE THOUGHT I WAS AMAZING FOR IT! HE ACTUALLY LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM...A PERSON...NOT SOME PRIZE TO BE WON!...**_ "Maddie shouted and Vlad was silent when she said all of this.

"That's all I have ever been to you Vlad, a _**prize,**_ a _trophy_ to be won and to display in your home!..."Maddie shouted.

"No, I love you Maddie and I only just wanted you to love me...there is nothing wrong with that..."Vlad said desperately.

 _ **"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ANYTHING I JUST SAID! I DON'T LOVE YOU VLAD! I HATE YOU, YOU'RE A MONSTER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME, MY FAMILY, OUR FRIENDS AND EVERY INNOCENT PERSON YOU HURT TO GET WHAT YOU WANT! AND WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW... OH, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL! YOU'RE STILL A SELFISH, NO-GOOD, MISERABLE, LOATHSOME FRUITLOOP WHO ONLY WANTS WHAT HE DOESN'T DESERVE!..**_." Maddie continued to rant and Vlad was silent but he only sent her a stone cold expression.

"I am sorry you feel that way Maddie, but you and I _will_ be together and you will love me...a new era has dawned on the Earth...I shall be it's new ruler and you shall be my queen and bare me the heir that I deserve!..."Vlad said seriously to the woman.

Maddie gasped in horror at what he just said and gave him the most hateful look possible before-

 _ **"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!..**_..'Maddie shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You don't have a choice Maddie, just as soon as I eliminate _**every**_ mistake you ever made from this world...you will finally understand where you belong..." 'Vlad said in a dark, chilling voice that horrified Maddie.

 _ **'WHAT?!**_ …."Maddie shouted at what he implied just now.

 _ **"LET ME GO! AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL-..**_."Maddie was suddenly silent as Vlad placed a hand on her shouted and hit a pressure point.

The Fenton matriarch soon found herself losing her consciousness and being knocked out, much to the horror of a helpless Danielle and Jack who had just woken up and who were still locked up.

"I'm sorry my darling, but you left me no choice..."Vlad said, feeling some pity for the woman he loved and tried hard not to focus on the words she just said.

He knows that she is only blinded by her misguided love for the idiot and Daniel but he knows that in time, she will understand whom she belongs to...

 _ **Him...**_

"Rancor...Take Maddie inside...I don't want her to be here to witness what I intend to do..." Vlad ordered his mercenary.

"On it, boss...'Rancor said as he unceremoniously picked up the prisoner and soon sent her inside Vlad's little base.

Vlad continued to wait until Daniel regains his consciousness, because first he will fall, then his idiot father, his worthless allies and then and only then, will Vlad's reign truly begin.

And there is no left to stop him...

* * *

Unknown to Vlad, there is still another half ghost out there, desperately trying to find and reach them before it is too late.

 _"Don't worry Danny...I'm coming..._ "Ember thought desperately as she continued to fly with all of her might.

She has to find Danny before it is too late.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Invasion Part 4_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Draconic King:** Not quite ;)

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu:** Thank you :)

 **BigChillFreak** : Thank you :)

 **Feurrige:** How's this for the answer...

 **Invader Johnny :** You could say that again...

 **Spectrer :** You're welcome :)

 **Wiseguy2415 :** She at the very least managed to get Ember awake... :)

 **Sir Chaos Omega :** I hope that this will do and that the wait wasn't too long ;)

 **Danifan3000 :** Thanks for the idea, we'll see if I use it or not...

 **J Russell1125 :** Oh, you're flattering me :)

 **1ToReview:** Thank you :)

 **Flash Beat:** Thanks, no matter what she will always care about her sister.

 **Kosmic:** Nice that you predicted that...

 **ShadowKingLegette:** You did get that right, Vlad did give the Fright Knight some extra juice.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	66. The Invasion Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 66 :_** _ **The Invasion Part 4**_

Maddie Fenton, matriarch of the Fenton Famioy and mother of Jazz, Danny and Dani eventually managed to regain consciousness, only to realize that her hands were still in shackles and she is literally being lugged over by a hulking ghost, who she guess hadn't noticed that she has awoken, due to his grumbling.

"Gees that Plasmius is a pain, for his sake he'd better remember my pay and bonus on time or else. .."Rancor muttered as he now stood before a cell.

Maddie, being a genius, knew what was happening but was being quiet and waited for the right time.

She saw Rancor pull out a bunch of keys, the same ones from earlier when he cuffed her and just when he saw about to open it, Maddie made her move.

 _ **"HI-YA**_ !

Before Rancor realized what even happened, he found himself knocked to he ground and his keys flying into he air.

"Ow, what the-..."Rancor got back up and to his surprise, he saw his captive awake, angry and with the keys and she, despite being middle aged, was very flexible and managed to unlock both her cuffs and shackles by using the key with her teeth. Rancor couldn't believe that she is now free.

"Alright, ghost! It's payback time..."Maddie shouted and Rancor growled.

"You're not making my job any easier, lady!..."Rancor hissed while he he and Maddie glared at each other.

"Good!..."Maddie said as she suddenly pulled out an extra ghost blaster.

"Where did you get that?..."Rancor demanded , he had personally searched her.

"Pros never reveal their secrets..."Maddie said before she sent a blast at him, hitting him square on.

Rancor got back up and go angry.

"Alright, that does it..."Rancor shouted as his eyes glowed red.

He and Maddie glared at each other before they began to clash.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Elsewhere_

Valerie Gray considered herself a skilled ghost hunter, one of the best in the world, nearly on par with Danny Phantom since they became allies. However, ghost hunter or not, she is still human and even with the troops behind her, Vlad simply had too many soldiers at his disposal. Her troops were captured and Valerie is now face to face with te Fright Knight, who jumped in and is now glaring menacingly at her.

"Surrender now, knave..."The Fright Knight said to the huntress.

 _ **"NEVER!**_...'Valerie shouted as she continued to send blasts at the spirit of Halloween but the Fright Knight is too strong and he had the unfair advantage of having dozens of ghosts on his side.

Valerie knew that it is not looking good but she didn't care. She is still fighting because no matter what, she will never surrender, and most especially not to one of Vlad's flunkies.

"Insolent wench, you must know that the reign of Plasmius is inevitable and you are only making it worse for yourself..."The Fright Knight said as he tried to slash her with his sword but Val managed to avoid him.

"I can't think of anything worse than a world ruled by Vlad...'Valerie shouted.

"I can and will show you unless you surrender now!...'The evil knight ghost shouted at the huntress.

"Never in a million years! _**DORK KNIGHT!.**_.."Valerie shouted as she lunged at him with her ecto blaster firing like wild.

They kept this fight going for a while, but even with all of her weapons and skills, Valerie is still human and the Fright Knight has had centuries of battle experience. Valerie unintentionally left an opening and the spirit of Halloween saw it and took it.

He send a blast at Valerie, managing to make her fall off of her hover-board and _painfully_ land on the ground.

"Ow...'Valerie hissed in in pain as she tried to get up, only to see the dark knight ghost looming over her.

"I told you that you could not win...'The Fright Knight said to Valerie who only sent him a nasty glare.

"Damn...'Valerie hissed under her breath when the Fright Knight moved in on her.

* * *

 _With Vlad_

"We have brought the girl, master..."One of Vlad's minions said as he brought a bound and gagged Jazz Fenton.

"Excellent...put her in the same cage as her father an the mistake...I don't want her to miss this..."Vlad said sadistic ally and his subordinate did as her was told.

Jazz gag was removed and she was forcibly placed in the cage.

"Jazzy pants. ..."Jack said as he immediately hugged his oldest child.

"Are you alright?..."Dani asked in worry.

"I'm not! We have to get out of here, Danielle..."Jazz said.

"I have tried but this cage is ghost proof and human proof..."Dani said, making Jazz frown.

"Stay strong girls...we'll think of something..."Jack said, wanting to be strong for them, even when the Fight Knight came with Valerie in his clutches.

For once, Jazz really hoped her father would be right and she was wrong.

* * *

 _With Sam_

The tough goth girl still couldn't believe it, she and her troops must have fought against almost a hundred of these ghosts and they still aren't going down and worst still, Danny is still unconscious and in the hands of Vlad. Now all of her troops have been captured and she is being cornered by all of those ghosts.

"Surrender now girl!..." The biggest ghost ordered.

Sam growled and chose to send them a defiant look.

"Never!...'Sam shouted as she sent another blast, even if she is the only one left standing.

Unfortunate the biggest ghost knocked her ghost blaster out of her hands, thus leaving her unarmed.

"Finally...come now... Plasmius is requesting your presence..."He said as he moved in on her.

"Oh man...'Sam thought in a panic.

However, they suddenly heard a bunch of honking and saw bright lights. The other ghosts then saw what looked to be a car rushing in their direction and Sam couldn't believe it when she saw that it was Christopher and Tucker.

"Eat this, jerks!...'Tucker shouted as he sent blasts at that ghost.

 _ **"OUT OF THE WAY! CREEPS!..**_.."Christopher shouted as he floored it with the intent of ramming those ghosts.

They managed to scatter due to the combination of blasts and reckless driving.

Sam was stunned when the car stopped in front of her and Christopher spoke to her.

"Come with us if you want to live...'Christopher said.

Sam immediately jumped into the car and Christopher continued driving fast, while those ghosts chased them, despite herself, Sam couldn't stop this..

 _"Come with is if you want to live_?...You were waiting all day to say that line, weren't you?...'Sam asked in an almost amused sounding voice.

"Hey, it seemed appropriate..."Christopher said as he sent her a smirk.

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling some relief that at the very least, he seemed to be cool with her again. However, they nearly got hit by a blast.

 _ **"TALK LATER! DRIVE NOW!...'**_ Tucker shouted, reminding them of their dangerous situation.

"On it! Hang on!..."Christopher shouted as he floored it, going at nearly 200 miles per hour and barely avoiding crashing into things as he continued to drive as these ghosts kept chasing them.

"Now what?!..."Christopher asked Tucker.

"Got any spare weapons?...'Sam asked.

"There in the bag..."Tucker shouted.

Sam checked it and immediately pulled out a bazooka, she then opened Christopher's car window and carefully held the weapons outside.

 _ **"TAKE** **THIS!...'**_ Sam shouted as she kept using the bazooka to blast Vlad's soldiers to bits, and Christopher couldn't help but see her fire and fury even from the car window.

"Awesome...'Christopher whispered, only to remember he needs to focus on the road...

The blonde boy kept driving and with Tucker's directions, they managed to give them the slip...for now...they managed to slip into an alley, while the ghosts wondered where they went.

"Man, is everyone okay?...'Christopher asked in a low voice..

 _ **"NO!**_ We have to get down town! Danny needs us!...'Sam shouted.

"Christopher?...'An unfamilair voice asked.

The teenagers soon saw Mrs. Murray appear, having hid in the alleyway as well.

"Mrs. Murray?!...'All three teenagers yelped, only to be shushed by the educator.

"Quiet...we don't want to monsters to find us...'She whispered harshly to them.

"What are you doing here?..."Sam demanded.

"Yeah and where are Zoe and Maggie?...'Christopher asked, worried for his childhood friend and her little sister.

"They are safe at the shelters...'She said.

"I specifically ordered everyone to leave town...'Tucker said.

"I came back for my own reasons...I cannot sit around and watch that monster Vlad Plasmius hurt Amberline or you guys..."Mrs. Murray said stubbornly.

"We don't have time for this...we have to get down town and fast..."Sam said.

"Any experience with fighting with weapons?...'Tucker asked desperately to the substitute teacher since they couldn't leave her unarmed.

"I have been taking judo since I was seven and I have been skeet shooting since high school..."Mrs. Murray said to the teen mayor.

'Good enough..."Tucker said as he handed the red haired woman and ecto blaster.

"Come on Mrs.M..."Christopher said as he let her enter his car in order to join the fight.

They just hoped they still had time but from what they saw on every screen in town and on Tucks PDA , things aren't looking too good.

* * *

Ember kept flying as fast as she possibly could, getting more and more desperate as she flew. She knew that time is limited as she watched on every screen in town, Vlad gloating over the fact that he caught Danny and how soon, he will win.

 _"Please...let me get there before it is too late._..'Ember internally prayed as she kept flying as fast as she could.

She needs to save the guy she loves and make that vile monster pay for all of his crimes...

* * *

 _With Danny_

The young half ghost teen hero finally stirred awake, moaning and groaning from feel some discomfort and pain.

"Ow...what happened?...'Danny hissed, only to realize that he couldn't move.

He snapped awake to realize that he was no longer in his ecto suit, he was in his human form and he was restrained with what looked to be handcuffs and shackled on his feet, he couldn't move at all...

"Finally, you are awake..."A vile voice that Danny recognize heard.

Danny turned to see Vlad, still in his ecto skeleton in front of him with a nasty smirk on his face.

 ** _"Plasmius!_**..."Danny shouted as he tried to change forms and faze out of the cuffs, but to no avail.

"Don't even bother Daniel...those cuffs are specifically designed to neutralize your powers and your suit has been destroyed by yours truly...'Vlad said arrogantly.

Danny growled and looked around, to his dismay, he saw his father, Dani, Jazz, Val and all of their troops locked up in cages or with restraints, while Fright Knight and Skulker and all of Vlad's army surrounded them. Danny knew this is looking bad but he remained silent.

"Ah Daniel, you have no idea how long I have been dreaming about this moment, you without your powers, within my mercy, with the whole world watching as I do my greatest triumph and then make this pathetic town the capitol for my new empire..." Vlad said arrogantly and slowly, just to taunt his prey.

Danny remained silent, refusing to look at him, not wanting to give any form of satisfaction.

"What? No witty banter...no snappy comeback...it seems the " _Great Danny Phantom_ " really has nothing left to say...'Vlad said mockingly.

"Really Daniel...you know...despite everything I was fond of you at one point and I did want you as my son...so maybe I might have a bit of mercy left within me...maybe if you _asked_ me...genuinely plead for your life and promise to pledge your loyalty to me...I may spare you..."Vlad said to the halfa boy.

Danny was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth but what came out was most definitely NOT pleading or begging in any sort.

"I say...I say that I will _NEVER **...EVER...**_ join a _**FRUITLOOP**_ like you!..." Danny shouted at the top of his lungs.

Vlad heard this and out of rage, violently slapped Danny across the face, making him fall backwards.

 _ **"DANNY!.**_..."All of Danny's loved ones who saw this shouted.

Danny was suddenly face to face with a snarling Vlad.

"Even when you have failed, you are still so **_stubborn_** boy!Well, have it your way..."Vlad snarled as he raised his hand, with the power of the suit making it a very big ecto blast in the making.

Danny saw this but he refused to cower. If he was going to die now, he chooses to die glaring at Vlad defiantly, to his last breath. His only regret was that he couldn't save everyone from this monster.

 _"Mom...dad...Jazz...Dani...Sam...Tuck...Val...Ember...please, forgive me._...'Danny thought as he waited for Vlad to send the killing blow.

However, just as Vlad was about to send the young half boy to the oblivion, the last thing any of them expected to happen, had happened. At the very last second,a quick _**"zoom"**_ flashed through here and Danny was suddenly moved several yards away and Vlad only ended up leaving a noticeable crater on the ground, much to their mutual shock.

 _'WHAT?!.._.'Danny and Vlad both thought in sync.

Danny then realized that he was suddenly in someones arms, he looked up and he then saw that it was Ember...She got him out of the way of Vlad's last blast...She _**SAVED**_ him.

"Ember..."Danny whispered in shock while he was still in her arms, but Ember kept glaring at their mutual enemy.

Danny wasn't the only one surprised as everyone else watched the rescue and were relieved, and Jazz was in awe when she saw it for herself, seeing Ember Mclain save her brother's life.

 _"_ She _...DOES_ care about him...'Jazz said in astonishment after seeing Ember rescue her little brother.

Any of her suspicious over her intentions seemed to be gone now, as Jazz saw the ghostly diva protecting her little brother from Vlad.

"Ember..." Vlad said to the ghostly diva who kept giving him a hate filled gaze.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart...'Ember said in a furious tone as she stood up and in front of Danny to protect him from the evil, older halfa.

"Now, now young lady...let's not make any _foolish_ decisions here...step aside now...'Vlad said while Ember kept glaring at him.

"The only fool here is you, Plasmius and you're an even bigger fool if you think I am going to stand by and let you lay a single hand on Danny, the Fenton's or anyone else here..."Ember said furiously to the evil, older halfa.

Vlad saw this and to Ember's immense surprise, Vlad sent her an _amused_ look more than anything and even let out a chortle.

 _ **"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!..**_.."Ember shouted at the deranged halfa, who finally calmed down.

"I guess I just find it a little strange...and amusing that you are still at this...hopelessly fighting for a cause that you know you cannot win...all for something you know deep down, will never happen...'Vlad said, confusing Ember in the process.

"What are you talking about, Plasmius? ..."Ember demanded, being wary of that smirk on his face.

She didn't trust this...

"I am talking about the fact that you are still wasting your time trying to help Daniel, especially after what he did to you..."Vlad said.

 _ **"PLASMIUS**_!..."Danny shouted only to be totally ignored as Vlad kept talking.

"Really Ember, I know you haven't forgotten the other night..."Vlad said smugly while Ember despite herself, winced a bit at being reminded of that incident and then growl when she realized Vlad has watched the whole thing.

"So what?...'Ember asked, wondering where the heck he is going with him.

"So, I am asking you to think about this...is it really worth it...risking your own life for theirs...the same ones who shunned you the very moment they found out what ad who you really are... "Vlad said and smirked when Ember was silent, Danny tried to talk to her but she seemed focus on what Vlad is saying.

"What are you getting at with all of this?... "Ember demanded.

"I am giving you a proposition Ember Mclain...After all, we are both real halfas and unlike _Daniel_ over there, you understand what it is like to have he whole world betray you..."Vlad said, making Danny gape at that.

"Now wait a minute!..."Danny started but was cut off by Vlad who only continued with his speech.

"Ember, you must know that no matter what, you are _different,_ they will _never_ accept you, you must remember what happened when he and the others found out the truth about you...oh, yes, I saw that and I felt pity for you... I do that because I _understand_ your pain and suffering, I know what it is like to be rejected, getting your heart broken, the stigma of being a freak...It _**hurts...**_ it hurts because you know you _deserve_ better than this..."Vlad said to the flaming haired diva, who was strangely silent when Vlad spoke all of this.

"Ember, they will _**NEVER**_ understand you, you saw that the other night when Daniel refused you after you gave your heart to him, how they _preferred_ Amberline Lain over you...how you were never given a true chance to achieve your goals...Yes, I did my research and I know how you suffered...how you never got what you wanted but I can give you that chance, join me and I can promise you all of the power you want, the freedom to do whatever you wish on this Earth, training to help you master your new powers as a halfa, and all you could ever want...and all you have to do is help me out right now..."Vlad said to the ghostly girl.

Everyone was stunned at what Vlad was doing, even more so by the fact that Ember wasn't speaking yet. Danny was almost worried that she was actually thinking his offer over, especially when she finally opened to speak to the elder halfa.

"I never did get what I wanted in my first lifetime...and I still can remember all that pain...'Ember said and everyone didn't like this...

Vlad smirked and thought he had gotten to her, expect Ember kept speaking.

"You know Vlad, if you had come to me _ **four months**_ ago, with this exact same offer, I probably _would_ have been all over it, because back then, power and payback were all I thought I wanted...until now..."Ember said s her voice became lower.

"What are you saying?...'Vlad demanded, not understanding this at all but Ember kept talking.

"I am saying that now...now.. _**.NOW,**_ I know that I was just being a total _**idiot...**_ yeah, I got hurt and I know I didn't deserve what happened to me...but I also realize that the way I handled things was the _**wrong**_ way..."Ember said to the dark halfa, with the same, solid expression on her face.

"Oh yeah, I would have done anything for power and attention, heck, the whole reason I bother with _"Amberline_ _Lain"_ in the first place was for _revenge... **REVENGE!** HA! _ I was given a **_second chance_** at _**LIFE**_ and my first instinct was to _squander_ it on something so petty...so _stupid..._ and I would have done anything for it...until I finally got to see with my own eyes how _**wrong**_ I was...and what sickens me the most is that just a few months ago at most, I was really no different from _**you...**_ alone, bitter, angry at the world, willing to do anything to get what you want, without caring who or how many people you'd have to hurt in the process...but not anymore..."Ember said in a passionate voice as she continued her rant.

"This second chance...it let me see how wrong I was, let me learn that two wrongs don't make a right, that you can't _**force**_ people to notice you...Love, friends, admiration, respect...those aren't things you get from lying and cheating , you have to _**earn**_ those things and the only way to do that is by working for them and being completely honest about who you are, instead of using a bunch of smoke and mirrors..."The ghostly girl continued with everybody listening to her.

She then cast a glance at Danny who as still listening, looking at her in complete awe. Ember saw this and had a small frown on her face.

"I also learned that people screw up a lot, including me, I got hurt...but _I_ also hurt a lot of people and I know my friends might not accept me back after this...but I am _**still**_ going to protect them, to fight for them because...even if I got hurt...I **_still_** care about them and will _**NOT**_ let _**you**_ hurt them..."Ember said to Vlad.

The evil halfa listened to all of this and despite himself, he had the audacity to laugh at her.

"Daniel and the others really have changed you, haven't they?..."Vlad said snidely, but Ember only smiled at that.

"Yes...they have..."Ember said softly before her expression changed into a determined one.

"And that is why I will _**never...ever**_ join the likes of you...'Ember said passionately as she sent an ecto blast at Vlad, who only made a shield to block it before he assaulted Ember, sending punches her way.

"You should have taken my offer but I do NOT believe in second chances...now you will be destroyed along with Daniel and the rest of them...'Vlad said as he punched Ember straight on, sending her to the ground.

 _ **'Ember.**_..'Danny exclaimed in worry but was relieved when she got back up.

To their dismay, Vlad loomed over them with a crazed look on his face and his hands glowed with power.

"You little fools...Don't you all get it?! _**I HAVE WON**_! You _cannot_ win! I have my suit, my army of a thousand of the best warriors in the Ghost Zone and all my resources at my disposal! You are all _outnumbered, outmatched_ and _out of time!_...'Vlad shouted in a deranged voice as he charged up his suit, his hands glowing red with power, making it obvious that he is done playing now.

Danny and Ember saw this but they chose not to cower and just stay strong. However, before Vlad could do anything to destroy them, the last thing any of them expected to happen, had happened.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off and they all suddenly heard a horn honking. They all turned around, even Vlad and to their immense surprise, they saw a _**motorcycle**_ zoom down and literally ram into Vlad, catching him off guard.

Danny and Ember were surprised when they saw who was the driver of said motorcycle.

 _ **'KITTY!..**_.Ember exclaimed in shock and relief at the sight of her, while Danny was just confused, as were anyone else who saw this.

"Hey Ember, sorry I'm late..."Kitty said with a smile before noticing Danny.

"Hi Danny..."The biker babe said in a surprisingly friendly voice to the confused boy.

"Kitty?..."Danny asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?...'Ember asked.

"Oh please, you didn't actually think that I was going to let you have all of the fun..."Kitty said with a smirk on her face.

Vlad regained his senses and sent a blast at her, but Kitty, using Johnny's motorcycle, manage to dodge it.

"Oh please, one more person will NOT change a single thing! I still have you all greatly outnumbered! _**YOU ALL HAVE LOST!.**_..Vlad shouted.

Kitty however, merely sent him a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"We'll see about that Fruitloop, _**NOW!..."**_ Kitty shouted loudly.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off again and to everyone's completely surprise, they saw many ghosts appearing from the same direction Kitty came from, with Johnny 13 in the lead.

"What in the world?...'Jack whispered in shock as he and the others, most especially Danny saw what was happening.

Danny simply could not believe his eyes, he was so many of his ghostly allies appear before them. He saw Wulf, Queen Dora and her kingdom, Frostbite and his people, even Pandora and her servants...all being lead by Johnny 13.

There were hundreds of them, maybe even close to a _**THOUSAND!**_

 _"Oh man._..'Danny whispered while Ember looked stunned too, while Kitty only smirked with pride.

Vlad saw this and couldn't believe his eyes either.

There was a moment of uneasy silence on Vlad's end until Johnny 13 turned to his own army and said only one word.

 _ **"CHARGE!**_..." Johnny shouted and the other ghosts all shouted before jumping into the fight.

Vlad saw this and frowned.

"Oh, _ **BUTTER BISCUITS!...**_ 'Vlad shouted in dismay while he and his army now had to deal with his unexpected turn of events.

While Vlad was distracted, Ember managed to break the ecto-cuffs and shackles off of Danny's hands, freeing him. When he got up, he changed into his ghost form and then turned to Johnny and Kitty, still in confusion.

"You guys are helping me?..."Danny asked, still in shock over this sudden development.

It was surprising enough the situation with Ember, but this...this was really unexpected.

"I knew Ember would be stubborn and that she wasn't going to back out of this fight...so I figured, if you can't stop them, join them...and if Vlad had an army, I thought we would need one too..."Kitty said with a shrug.

"Don't get any ideas punk, I'm only doing this because Kitty asked me to...'Johnny said before going back to the fight.

Danny just grinned when he heard all of this...

'Works for me..."He said.

"Me too...now let's take this clown down for good..."Ember said to Danny who nodded.

While Vlad was being assaulted by Dora and Frostbite and his people, Danny and Ember used this opportunity to get everyone out of their cages and restraints.

"Thanks son, now time to get that _traitorous **Fruitloop**_ for good..."Jack shouted as he picked up an extra ecto ray and joined in the battle.

"Count me in too...'Danielle shouted as she flew into the fight too, with Jazz following her.

"Me too..."Valerie shouted as she joined the battle as well.

Danny smiled at that and soon turned to Ember, who sent him a determined smirk. The two teenage halfa's nodded and soon joined into the fight as well.

"Let's end this now...'Danny said.

"You read my mind...'Ember said as her hair blazed even more.

This is one fight that is finally turning for the better...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Calvary has arrived_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Kosmic:** Thanks, also thanks for the constructive criticism. ...

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **J** **Russell1125** : His arrogance made his cause that oversight and he still thought she would join him...he never learns...

 **Fatcatjohn :** It shows just how low he has sunk...and he is still sinking lower...

 **Feurrige :** Thank you :)

 **Wiseguy2415 :** How's this?

 **BigChillFreak :** How's this?

 **Spectrer:** You're welcome and thanks :)

 **Invader Johnny :** You said it, IJ .

 **Guest (1):** Looks like it, with Kitty and the others on her side...

 **Guest (2):** Thank you :)

 **Guest ( 3):** You mean "terrorist"?

 **Devilzknight86 :** So far , no...

 **ShadowKingLegette : :(**

 **Wacky620:** Taking "Masters of all time" into account, I think it was more of the latter, though I like to think he did like Jack to a certain point .

 **PhantomJedi240:** You can say that again...

 **Garisfrey26:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	67. The Calvary has arrived

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 67: The Calvary has arrived_**

The battle between Vlad and Danny's armies was finally even and much fairer. Almost every single ghostly ally that Danny had was in it, including the recent editions of Kitty and Johnny who were fighting as well. Everyone was fighting against an opponent. ...some fairing better than others.

While everyone was against an opponent, Danny was with Ember, against Vlad who was still in his super ecto-skeleton .

"Honestly, one or one thousand, it matters not! All you managed to do-..."Vlad was cut off by Ember sending a fist blast at him, making him stop.

"Is make this a much _fairer_ fight..."Danny said as he tried to send another blast, but Vlad's suit was too strong to be affected.

Danny didn't care, he finally got the fight back in his odds and he knew that no matter what, he has to take Vlad down now, one way or the other.

Before someone had to get hurt.

* * *

 _On the ground level_

The fight on land was just as intense as the battle in he air. Everyone tried to fight and captured as many ghost as possible to lessen Vlad's armies and the recent aid of their new ghostly allies made that a little better for Danny's side of the battle. Christopher , Mrs. Murray, Sam and Tucker managed to arrive, just in time to see the extra recruits for their side. Tucker and Sam were pleased.

"What on earth is going here?..."Mrs. Murray asked when she saw many hosts against a ghosts in this battle.

"Looks like the Calvary has arrived..." Tucker said in amazement.

"The dragon and her knights, , giant warrior lady and the guys in togas, the ghost werewolf and the hairy yeti ghosts are our friends..." Sam explained to the others.

"So they are on our side..."Christopher said, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, let's join in..."Sam said as she ran out of the car and joined in the battle.

The others followed suit.

* * *

 _With Valerie_

Valerie was once again facing against the Fright Knight, who glared at her menacingly.

"Foolish knave girl, I have bested you once , what makes you think this battle will end differently?..."The Fright Knight said in a mocking way.

"Because I will make sure of it..."Valerie shouted as she flew at him and sent women blasts his way, which the evil knight ghost managed to deflect them.

He then tried to hit her with his sword, but Val was too quick for him, this continued for a while until...

"Pardon me Red Huntress but I believe that I could be on some assistance..."Pandora said as she appeared, having already beaten several ghosts on her own.

Valerie as stunned by her presence but no more than the Fright Knight was.

 _ **"PANDORA!..."**_ The Fright Knight said , almost sounding... _scared?_

Pandora saw him, got any and immediately blasted him with her electricity, hitting him.

 _ **"AH!..,.**_ "The Fright Knight shouted as he was being electrocuted, he was still up and about, but still visibly friend as well and Pandora was still furious.

 _ **"INSOLENT FOOL**_!...'Pandora shouted as she sent more blasts, which the Fright Knight barely managed to avoid but she kept sending blasts.

Valerie was actually amazed, she has only ever fought with Danny and Dani but this Pandora was something else, she even noticed that the wicked knight ghost almost seemed _scared_ of her.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, girl..."Valerie commented when she saw the fiery woman manage to zap Fright Knight yet again.

Pandora heard this and momentarily stopped her ferocious attack to answer Valerie with a smile.

"Oh dear...I know that on the surface I am one of the fiercest female warriors in the whole Ghost Zone but underneath it all, I am a rather kind and thoughtful gal who just wants to make the world live in _less_ evil...even if it means by _ **TEARING THIS KNAVE TO PIECES!**_...'Pandora said as she quickly from " _Nice Pandora"_ to _"Fierce Pandora"_ in a second to proceed to beat the tar out of the Fright Knight.

"Hey! Save me a piece of the action...'Valerie shouted as she realized she was just standing around and she still wanted some payback from earlier.

Valerie joined in, managing to land some punches and blasts on the Fright Knight, who was too busy trying to dodge Pandora's deadly attacks. The Fright Knight was one of the most feared ghosts of all, but Pandora had a reputation of being feared for her big temper and ferocious battle style. This, coupled with Valerie's onslaught left him with quite a bit on his plate.

"Fools, the Fright Knight cannot be defeated, especially by _mere_ women!..."The angry knight shouted at them.

Unfortunately, the Fright Knight didn't realize until it was much too late, the kind of mistake he just made. Valerie growled and Pandora looked even more angry...if that was even possible.

 _"Oh no, he did not!._.."Valerie thought in fury at that remark, however before she could attack him, Pandora beat her to the punch.

Literally since her first reaction was to literally punch the Fright Knight in the face before she started ranting in anger.

"Mere?... ** _MERE?!_** THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING MERE ABOUT A WOMAN! _**ESPECIALLY ME!**_..."Pandora shrieks in outraged as she proceed to fighting him, even managing to successfully knock his sword out of his hands.

She was fighting him again and Valerie followed suit, as they both proceeded to get even with the evil, misogynistic knight ghost.

"Take this, _ **DORK KNIGHT!.**_.."Valerie shouted as she managed to kick him straight in the face while Pandora continued to attack him from behind.

 ** _"AHHH!._**.."The Fright Knight shouted after being repeatedly punched, kicked and blasted by these two.

"You have _ **LOST!.**_..'Pandora shouted as she sent another electrical blast at him, frying him once again.

While he was still in a pained filled daze, Valerie took the opportunity to suck him inside her thermos, thus ending this battle in their victory.

The Fright Knight was finally down and out!

'Finally..."Valerie said, feeling relieved.

That's one enemy down...many more to go.

* * *

 _With Dani_

The little ghost girl was once again fighting against the mad hunter Skulker, who had a wild, sadistic grin on his metallic face.

"This won't change a thing she-whelp, this only makes the hunt even more challenging..."Skulker said with a maniacal grin on his face as he prepared a missile to launch at his prey.

"Get real, Skulker! There is no way that I am going to lose to the likes of you again!..."Dani shouted in anger as she managed to dodge said missile.

Skulker went on offense and Dani dodged him as best as she could but due to his suit and his fast reflexes, this was getting a little too long...untill.

 _ **"AAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO!**_!...'A loud howl was heard.

Dani and Skulker soon saw a large, green werewolf like creature appear and suddenly ram into Skulker, sending him crashing to the ground in a loud thud.

 _ **"WHA-!**_..."Skulker shouted as he crashed, while the ghost landed gracefully in front of Dani.

Dani blinked as she looked at the large ghost and she knew she couldn't recognize him. She has seen pictures and her stories from her big brother and this guy fits the description.

"Wulf?..."Dani asked and he nodded, confirming his identity.

" _Ĉu vi estas bone juna knabino?..."_ Wulf spoke in his native language of Esperanto, which Dani could not understand.

However, before she could say anything, Skulker came back but his eyes landed on Wulf and the manic hunter had an interested gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, the infamous Wulf, I have been searching months for you, ever since I saw your bounty...looks like this is my lucky day..."Skulker said arrogantly while Wulf growled at him in response.

 _"Vi malsagxulo! Mi faros vin bedaŭro veni ĉi tien!..."_ Wulf shouted before he jumped back into his fight against the wicked hunter.

Dani followed suit, wanting to both help Wulf and to get her payback against Skulker for earlier.

Wulf's claws came out as he tried many times to slash Skulker, indenting to rip his suit apart, but Skulker arrogantly laughed at him, since he knew that he was protected thanks to his specially designed suit.

"Oh please, I made my suit with the purest of Specter Steel, you can't even leave a dent in it..."Skulker mocked as he punched Wulf across the face during his taunting.

Dani saw this and got mad as she started attack on offense once again.

 _ **'SHUT UP, YOU BIG JERK!.**_.."Dani shouted as she sent countless ecto blasts that only bounced off Skulker's new fancy armor.

It's not working!

 _"This is stupid...there has got to be a way to take him down...it's just Skulker._.."Dani thought in frustration as she tried to brain storm an idea.

She has heard many stories from her big brother, on how he fought against his many enemies, including Skulker but in each story, he had managed to either trick him or trash him suit into scrap metal, which doesn't seem likely. She also knew a big secret that deep inside Skulker, was just an insignificant little blob who was powerless without all of his fancy toys.

She just had to get him out of his armor and it would be game over for him.

"Now...how...wait, that's it...'Dani muttered as an idea on how to beat Skulker finally came but she would need Wulf's help.

'Hey Wulf, I think i have an idea..."Dani said to her partner as she whispered her idea to him while Skulker once again landed on the ground and couldn't hear them.

Even if Wulf couldn't speak English, he seemed to understand it enough since he nodded and then proceeded to go back to assaulting Skulker head on...leaving Dani the opportunity that she wanted.

"You hairy fool! Keep this up and I'll ask Walker for the honor of making a coat out of you!..."Skulker shouted in anger as Wulf continued to fight hard and fast against him.

 _"_ _Prenu ĉi tion, vi stulta, fiera ĉasisto!..._ "Wulf shouted in reponse as he proceeded to attack the mohawk wearing ghost.

"Can't you understand a single word that I am saying! My armor cannot be destroyed!..."Skulker shouted at the big wolf ghost.

"Maybe we don't _**need**_ to in order to beat you..."Dani said.

Skulker turned around, only to see Dani suddenly kick him across the head...hard... _**very**_ hard...

Hard enough to knock his head off... _**literally!**_

It ended up with the real Skulker, who was still within his fake head being separated from his suit and his only real source of power.

 _ **"WHAT? NO!**_..."Skulker shouted in his real, squeaky voice.

"I knew it, your weak point really is in your head..."Dani laughed while Wulf hoisted up the tiny Skulker out of his fake head, much to his anger.

 _"SILENCE YOU ROTTEN GIRL! RELEASE ME! I AM THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE GHOST ZONE! I SHALL CAPTURE YOU ALL, YOU WILL FEAR ME **!**_..."Skulker exploded into a rant that only sounded amusing to Dani, due to how high pitch his real voice is.

It continued until Wulf decided that he has had enough...

'Shut...Up...puny ghost..."Wulf said in broken English.

Dani giggled and then pulled out her Fenton thermos, managing to finally capture Skulker and get him out of the way.

"Thanks for your help Wulf...'Dani said in appreciation.

 _"_ _Ne dankinde..._ "Wulf said what she assumed must be " _you're welcome_ " in Esperanto before he went back to find another opponent to fight.

Dani did too, still unable to believe on how she managed to beat the so-called greatest hunter in the Ghost so.

 _"So Skulker's head really was where his weak point was...Figures..."_ Dani thought in amusement before she went back to the battle.

* * *

 _With Kitty_

The green haired biker babe was deep into the battle, as was her boyfriend who was in the middle of fighting against a large, mutant lizard like warrior ghost that was on Vlad's side.

 _ **"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS! HUH?! DO YA?!**_ ..."Johnny shouted after he managed to sucker punch his opponent.

He continued his brawl and Kitty was in the middle of her own battle, against a large, mongol warrior ghost lackey of Vlad's.

"Surrender wench , only the master shall be victorious..."The large brute shouted as he wield his sword and tried to slice Kitty in half.

He missed and only managed to get on the ghouls nerve.

"Didn't your mother teach you that that's no way to speak to a lady ? !..."Kitty shouted in anger, only for the brute to try and swing at her again.

Kitty dodged and prepared herself. She stood her ground, summoned all of her energy, put her hands on her lips and sent a kiss, managing to hit her target and send her enemy to who - knows - where . ..

 _"Hmpt._ ...serves him right..."Kitty said smugly.

However, before she even realized it, she found herself being pushed aside by someone.

Suddenly the ghostly biker babe found herself being pushed roughly to the side.

"What?..."Kitty said only to blink until she realized who pushed her.

It was the goth girl, who had apparently pushed her away from some big ghost, whom she has just managed to suck up into her thermos. Kitty saw this, realized what happed and she couldn't help but feel just a little awkward. After all, this is the same goth girl she felt so much jealousy over the last few months, feeling that she was trying to take her best friend away from her.

Now it looks like she just helped her out...

"Um...thanks..."Kitty said to the goth girl.

"Don't mention it..."Sam said before she went back to shooting.

However, the gothic girl saw that there were still many ghosts on Vlad's side and Vlad is still giving Danny a rough time in their aerial flight, with Danny barely managing to avoid getting hit by another one of his ecto blasts.

"Kitty, can't you use that kiss of yours, you know, the one that makes men disappear...can't you use that on Vlad and the rest of his goons?...'Sam asked to the green haired ghoul who shook her head.

"Unless you want to risk sending all of _our_ men away too, I can only use that one at a time, and even then, my kisses only work on those who are from my level to weaker than me ...or weak of _will_ anyway...why do you think I never bothered using it on Danny..."Kitty said, much to Sam's frustration.

"Well _that's_ helpful...'Sam said sarcastically, making Kitty glare.

"Need I remind you, I am helping _you_ guys out and I don't have to be here...'Kitty shouted at the goth, only for them to nearly be hit my a blast, had Kitty not pushed Sam away. This was enough to stop their bickering and remind them of the battle at hand.

"We don't have time for this...just try and getting rid of as many bogies as you can..." Sam said.

"On it...'Kitty said as she found herself battling another guy who unfortunately was too strong to be affected by her kisses, but not strong enough to escape the Fenton thermos from Sam. Kitty smiled a bit.

Maybe there is still some hope here...

* * *

 _With Tucker_

The young techno geek was busy blasting as many ghosts as he could, as was Christopher who was right behind him, trying to keep a cool head in the midst of battle.

"How are you doing Christopher? ..."Tucker asked.

"Other than fighting for my life, just peachy..."He quipped before head managed to shoot a ghost and send it crashing, and Tucker isn't hesitate in sucking it up.

"Wow...I actually caught one..."Christopher said in amazement, only to be pushed by a nearby Tucker, who managed to make sure he avoided a blow.

"Wow...thanks..."Christopher said.

"No problem, now let's keep this up..."Tucker ordered.

Christopher obeyed and tried to either blast or suck up as many enemies as he could. All the while deep down, despite knowing the kind of danger he was in, he couldn't help but find this whole experience to be...well...

Cool...

Speaking of which, Christopher was in the middle of sucking up another Mongol warrior ghost, only for what looked to be a giant yeti ghost to appear before him.

'Duck, young ones..." The yeti ghost ordered.

Christopher found himself on the ground, due to Tucker and the two soon saw the yeti ghost freeze what looked to be about 5 ghosts who they now saw were about to attack them from behind, had it not been for this guy.

"Thanks Frostbite..."Tucker said to the large yeti-ghost.

"Yeah...thanks...that was cool..."Christopher said in awe at what he just saw.

"As you humans say...don't mention it...now back to battle...'Frostbite said as he went back to fight and freeze as many foes as possible.

Tucker and Christopher followed his example.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The Manson and Foley parents were watching the battle from different shelters, both out of worry for their city and most of all their children.

"Oh, this is just terrible! My little Sammy-kins should be here and safe! Not risking her life fighting those icky, nasty ghosts!..."Pamela Manson cried dramatically, much to the irritation of this around her.

"As soon as this is over, I am suing that nasty Vlad for all of his trouble!..."Jeremy said to his wife, while grandma Ida lost her patience with them.

"Will you two _ninnies_ keep it down! You're not helping!..."Ida shouted at them, finally managing to shut them up.

Ida then went back to to watching the battle, seeing her grandfather fight with so much strength.

"That's my bubeleh ..."Ida said with premium, having faith in her granddaughter and her skills.

During is time, the Foley parents were holding each other as they witness the battle and saw their son still fighting.

"Oh Tucker, please stay safe..."Angela Foley said as she remained in her husband's arms, who was just as worried as she was.

* * *

 _Back to the battle_

 _With Jazz_

The eldest daughter of the Fenton family was currently fighting alongside her father, trying to blast and capture as many ghost enemies as possible...with a little help from their new allies as well.

They are currently fighting against a large, lizard-like ghost who was proving to be rather troublesome so far...

 _ **"EAT THIS LIZARD BREATH!**_..."Jazz shouted as she managed to land a hit on him.

"Great shot Jazzy-pants..." Jack said proudly as he continued to shoot widely but their enemy was fast and managed to doge this one.

"You foolish humans! My scales protect me from simple blows such as these...'The lizard ghost said smugly.

Then suddenly, almost out of nowhere, this lizard ghost was suddenly engulphed In a blast of green fire, burning him until he was crispy. Jack and Jazz then looked up to see Dora, in her dragon form and realized that she was the culprit.

"Can your scales protect you against my fire?..."Dora asked rhetorically while the smaller reptile clearly looked in pain from what he just went through.

"No...ouch..."He barely managed to say before falling down.

Jazz took this opportunity to suck him inside the Fenton Thermos.

"Thank you, Queen Dora..."Jazz said to the female dragon who sent them a smile.

"Any time...'Dora said before flying off to fight another enemy.

Jazz and Jack went back to fighting against another enemy, only to find themselves against a hulking, oversized ghost who looked very intimidating. So far, he seemed to either dodge or block any blast they sent at them.

"You insignificant whelps, it will take more than just these mere attacks to conquer me!..."The ghost roared smugly.

Things didn't look good...until...

 _ **"HI-YA!..**_."Maddie shouted as she suddenly appeared, managing to land a painful kick on this ghost in the process before managing to suck him up in the Fenton Thermos.

"Mom! You're okay!..."Jazz said in relief upon seeing her.

"How did you manage to escape, baby cakes?...'Jack asked, happy to see his beloved wife once again.

"By kicking ghost butt, which is what we should be doing right now...'Maddie said as she sent more blasts to all ghosts she came across, as fired up as ever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the base_

Inside the cell that was _supposed_ to hold Maddie Fenton, there was a beat up Rancor, tied up with the very same shackles he had used on her earlier. He was hissing in pain over the surprise attack that woman did to him when she caught him off guard.

 _ **"Ouch...**_ "He hissed in pain, still a little in daze.

* * *

 _Back to Maddie_

The Fenton matriarch only needed five minutes before she managed to use her advance skills to knock out more of her opponents and then suck him within the thermos.

"That's another one down..."Jazz said.

"We still got more...come on family...'Jack ordered.

He, Jazz and Maddie soon yelled as they charged back into the fight, to find and capture as many more enemies as possible.

* * *

 _With Amy Murray_

Amy/A.J never in her life would have imagined that she would be in a situation like this, fighting against ghosts in order to both save her own town and help protect her sister and her friends. She never would have expected this to happen. Sure, she was pretty skilled markswoman but this is something of an entirely different level.

Still she was fighting against ghosts and so far, it seems to be working for her.

"Take that! And this! You nasty creeps! You want a piece of me!..."Amy shouted widly as she continued to shoot more and more enemy ghosts in the sky, while the troops manage to suck away the ones she shot down.

This actually ended up impressing a nearby Jack and Maddie who had just managed to take down yet another Mongol warrior ghost.

"Oh my, do you have any ghost hunting experience?...'Maddie asked after she managed to hit and capture yet another of Vlad's nasty soldiers.

"Not exactly but this isn't all that different from an afternoon at the shooting range, only _way_ more intense...'Amy said socially before she managed to shoot at another ghost from behind, hitting them square on.

"Well, you're a natural...we really should practice together sometime...'Maddie said in a friendly way, before she went back into " _warrior mode_ ".

"Let's get'em...'Maddie shouted as she charged in for more of the battle.

Amy followed suit as the two woman's continued the fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the shelter_

 _ **"WAY TO GO, MOM!..**_.."Zoe shouted in excitement as she watched her mother continue to fight on the screen.

 _ **"YAY! MOMMY!.**_..."Maggie shouted in excitement too.

"Go get them A.J..."Tina Tesslaff shouted while everyone else watched in amazement over the substitute teacher managing to hunt ghosts and actually holding her own.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side...'Mr. Lancer said before he winced when he saw A.J and Maddie manage to blast down a very big and tough looking ghost, though he was more amazed than anything.

He wasn't the only one astounded by this side of A.J Murray. Her husband James continued to watch this, still stunned.

"Man James, I never knew your wife was this tough..."Norman, his co-worker said to him.

James heard this and despite his worry, he couldn't help but feel a proud smile come to his face.

"A.J has _always_ been a tough girl..."James said in a mixture of pride and worry.

He still couldn't believe she was fighting ghosts and alongside Danny Phantom and his team.

He just hoped she would end this fight, alright.

* * *

 _Back to the battle_

Kitty so far has managed to kiss away at least a dozen warriors but her kiss proved to have no affect on the rest of them. She just tried to tire them out as much as possible so the humans would be able to capture them in their thermoses.

Thankfully many of the enemies have already been caught and their side is still staying strong.

 _ **"HEADS UP JOHNNY!**_..."Kitty shouted when she saw a brute ghost about to attack her boyfriend from behind.

Johnny saw this and sent Shadow after him, managing to subdue him.

"Thanks babe..."Johnny said, making Kitty smile at him.

The green haired ghoul soon went back to her own battles, managing to hold her own against several ghosts until-

 _ **"KITTY!**_...'An angry, feminine voice shouted for all to hear.

Kitty turned around to see a battered but angry Spectra appear to the scene.

"Penelope, what are you doing here?..."Kitty demanded in an angry voice at the sight of the traitor.

"You didn't actually believe that those restraints would be enough to hold be back?...'Spectra shouted in fury.

"No but I hoped the bruises we gave you would have given you a clue...'Kitty shot back, making Spectra even angrier at that.

"It's payback time, Kitty..."Spectra shouted as she lunged at the green haired ghoul...

Only to be blocked by an angry looking shadow.

"Back off from my girl, you traitor..."Johnny 13 shouted in defense.

"The only traitors here are you three, aiding Phantom...I never thought I would see the day..."Spectra shouted.

"You have no right to call _anyone_ a traitor, after what you did to Ember...'Kitty said in fury as she and Shadow both tried to fight Penelope, only for the ghoul to get even madder.

"Enough..."Spectra said as she managed to knock Shadow down and make him crash into Johnny.

"Johnny...'Kitty said in worry and then turned to a peeved off Spectra.

However, before the dark ghoul could do anything to either of them, Spectra was sent crashing into the ground, courtesy of a joint blast from both Sam and Valerie.

'Got her...'Valerie said with a fist pump and Sam just smirked.

Spectra got back up and glared menacingly at the two humans girls.

"You two will pay for that...'Spectra said furiously.

"I don't think so, you old bat..."Sam said, successfully getting under the ghoul's skin.

 _ **"I AM GOING TO ENJOY DRAINING THE YOUTH OUT OF YOU!.**_..'Spectra screamed as she tried to lunge at them, only to be rammed into and crash into the ground, courtesy by Kitty herself.

"I managed to kick your butt once, I can do it again...'Kitty said in a challenging tone to her former friend.

"We will see about that, brat..."Penelope screamed at her.

The two ghouls had a literal cat fight in the air, until Johnny came to and used Shadow's power to give his girlfriend a hand.

"If you two were human or halfa _**freaks**_ like Ember, I would drain you both until you were empty shells!...'Penelope shouted.

"Just shut up, you hag..."Johnny shouted as he managed to punch Spectra down, only his insult enraged her.

 _ **"HAG?!** _ YOU FILFTY HOODLUM! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU. ..'Spectra shouted as she lunged at him, only to be blasted by Kitty once again.

"Hands off! He's with me...'Kitty shouted as she sent more and more blasts at Kitty.

The ghoul had an idea and knew that it would work, she started trash talking...

"I can't believe I ever thought that **_you_** were a friend, I mean...not only were you _**super old**_ but a super bitch too..."Kitty shouted, managing to get under Spectra's skin once again.

She counted on that since the angrier Spectra got, the less focus and control she had on herself. Just as Kitty wanted her to be. Kitty decided to throw even more insults at her, to keep this up.

"Honestly, I guess I can see why you are so obsessed with teen youth, with being so old and crotchety and all that..."Kitty said.

 _ **"SHUT UP!.**_.."Spectra shouted as she sent a blast at her, only to miss.

"I mean, why the heck did I bother hanging out with you besides having mutual enemies, you were _waaayyy_ before my time..."Kitty mocked again.

 _ **"SHUT UP!.**_..."Spectra shouted as she tried to punch her but Kitty easily just dodged each of her blows.

"Even your style in fashion was way to old for my tastes anyway...I mean, for someone who wants to be young away, you sure have really **_old_** taste...but then again, I guess deep down, no matter what you look like, you can't really escape your real age...'Kitty mocked and successfully managed to get Spectra over the edge.

 _ **"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** _ I AM _**NOT**_ OLD AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR INSULTS!...'Spectra shouted as she lunged at Kitty in a blinding rage, not noting or caring for anything else.

That proved to be her down fall as during this time, Johnny had attacked her from behind, before she could land a single blow on his girl. He sent as many punches and blows on the ghoul until she painfully landed on the ground, leaving a noticeable crater there.

 _ **"Ow.**_..."Spectra said in a painfilled dazed as her enemies now surrounded her, with Kitty in the middle wit a smirk on her face.

"Oh, and Penelope...one more thing...I lied, red is totally _**NOT**_ your color…"Kitty said in a mocking way just as Sam finally managed to suck up the dark ghoul into the Fenton thermos for good.

Kitty smirked once again, glad that Penelope was finally out of this battle, for good. She and everyone else kept fighting and capturing as many enemies as possibly and it soon was obvious that Vlad's numbers were decreasing more and more...

It wasn't long until the odds were finally on Danny's side, as they should be.

* * *

 _With Danny_

While everyone else was busy fighting on the ground level, Danny and Ember were busy keeping their battle with Vlad in the air. Despite the extra speed thanks to his suit, Danny has so far managed to avoid each of his blows, with the help from Ember due to her ability to blast and distract his arch-foe. This continued for a long time and Vlad was getting more and more impatience.

 _ **"HOLD STILL AND TAKE IT, DANIEL!..**_.'Vlad shouted, only for Ember to protect Danny by forming an extra strong shield.

"I don't think so Plasmius...'Danny said as he tried to send more blasts, which proved futile due to Vlad's impenetrable armor.

So far, this battle has consisted on Danny barely managing to avoid or block any blasts, but it is getting close to comfort and that was only _with_ Ember's help.

"What's the matter Vlad? Too fast for you...'Ember mocked and barely managed to avoid getting him in relliation.

"You fools, can't you just see! With my suit and my army of a thousand! You cannot win! I have won and you have lost!...'Vlad shouted loudly while Danny growled at that.

While Vlad was busy with his rant, Danny had noticed the battle on the ground and smiled. Ember followed his gaze and smiled too, when they saw what was really happening down there, which Vlad had not, due to his focus being on Danny and Danny only.

That seemed to have been his mistake...

"Are you sure about the Cheese head? ..."Danny said sarcastically to his mortal enemy after seeing the efforts of his friends and allies.

Vlad, out of confusion, followed Danny's gaze and gasped in horror when he finally saw his army of a thousand had dwindled to only at handful...until they had all been captured by Danny's own allies.

"My army...my _glorious_ army..." Vlad muttered in disbelief when he saw that his thousand warriors are no longer there, fighting on his behalf.

It only took a moment for disbelief took turn into _**anger.**_

 _ **"WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DON TO MY ARMY?!.**_.."Vlad shouted in absolute rage.

"Don't worry, you'll be locked up like them soon..."Danny said mockingly to his sworn enemy.

Vlad looked positively angry...not just angry, he was well passed that at this point. He is enraged now, so furious that it looked like something actually snapped inside him when-

" _ **AAAAHHHHH! !..."**_ Vlad shouted, as if he was literally exploding much to the shock of everyone who heard him.

"Oh man..."Danny said as he barely managed to avoid some of his blasts that came dangerously close.

When Vlad stopped screaming, Danny almost flinched when he saw the expression on his face.

Vlad has never been a stable guy but right now, he looked angrier and more unhinged than Danny has ever seen him.

" _ **I DON'T NEED  AN ARMY TO TAKE YOU ALL DOWN! WITH MY SUIT, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL  BEING IN THE WORLD!**_ **!..."** Vlad shouted loudly as he proceeded to send many large blasts down to Danny's own army.

 _ **"NO!**_..."Danny shouted as he flew fast to block the blast before it hit his friends, only for the force of it to send him crashing to the ground.

"Danny..."Ember said in concern as she went to help him up.

Once He was up, the two teenage halfa's looked up to see their enemy, still yelling, ranting and raving like the madman he truly is.

"Impudent fools! Army or not, none of you will survive this battle!..."The dark halfa shouted as his entire body and ecto-skeleton began to glow red all over with his power.

"Oh man..."Ember said while Danny kept a strong look on his face.

"That's what he thinks..."The white haired hero said as he was up and about.

Ember saw the strong, determined expression on his face and could see the strength in his green eyes. Ember knew she had to remain strong too for him...for all of them.

"I've had enough of his creep..."Ember said to her love, who nodded.

"Me too..."Danny said in the same, determined way.

It was time to end this madness, once and for all.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Endgame_**

* * *

 **A/N:** 900 REVIEWS! YES! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The Wolf Of Mordor:** The next chapter will have the answer...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Me too :)

 **Feurrige:** At least his army has been taken down for now...

 **Invader Johnny:** It certainly is...

 **FatCatJohn:** :)

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu:** Not really but Vlad's soldiers are at least down and out...

 **PhantomJedi240:** Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them.

 **J Russell1125:** No powers as of yet...

 **BigChillFreak:** :)

 **Spectrer:** Thank you :)

 **Draconic King:** Thank you :)

 **Devilxknight86:** Thank you :)

 **Kosmic:** How's this?

 **MadxHatter123:** Not really... **  
**

 **1toreview:** That's okay :)

 **Guest (1):** Thank you :)

 **Guest (2):** How's this?

 **Guest (3):** Thank you :)

 **TFSyndicate:** Thanks anyway for the idea...

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **ShadowKingLegette :** :)

 **Lost:** Thank you :)

 **BeConFuzzled** **Writer** : :)

 **Sir Chaos Omega :** We still got a bit to go.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	68. Endgame

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 68:_** _ **Endgame**_

 _Previously_

 _"_ _ **I DON'T**_ _ **NEED**_ _ **AN ARMY TO TAKE YOU ALL DOWN! WITH MY SUIT, I AM THE MOST**_ _ **POWERFUL**_ _ **BEING IN THE WORLD! !..."**_ _Vlad shouted loudly as he proceeded to send many large blasts down to Danny's own army._

 _ **"NO!**_ _..."Danny shouted as he flew fast to block the blast before it hit his friends, only for the force of it to send him crashing to the ground._

 _"Danny..."Ember said in concern as she went to help him up._

 _Once He was up, the two teenage halfa's looked up to see their enemy, still yelling, ranting and raving like the madman he truly is._

 _"Impudent fools! Army or not, none of you will survive this battle!..."The dark halfa shouted as his entire body and ecto-skeleton began to glow red all over with his power._

 _"Oh man..."Ember said while Danny kept a strong look on his face._

 _"That's what he thinks..."The white haired hero said as he was up and about._

 _Ember saw the strong, determined expression on his face and could see the strength in his green eyes. Ember knew she had to remain strong too for him...for all of them._

 _"I've had enough of his creep..."Ember said to her love, who nodded._

 _"Me too..."Danny said in the same, determined way._

 _It was time to end this madness, once and for all._

* * *

Vlad has completely lost any and all of his sense and restraint as he was now just blasting anything he could get his eye on, determined to destroy every single being here for daring to defy him.

Most _**especially**_ Danny.

 _ **"I SHALL BE VICTORIOUS!.**_.."Vlad yelled as he sent as many blasts to Danny and Ember, even more destructive than the last ones.

"Oh man, he's gone totally berserk..."Danny said as he tried hard to avoid as many of Vlad's attacks.

However, the fact that he was now more unstable than ever, somehow made him even _**more**_ dangerous, if that was even possible.

 _ **"YOU FOOLS! I AM STRONGER! I AM MORE POWERFUL! I AM VLAD PLASMIUS!**_..."Vlad shouted at the top of his lungs as he sent a ton of blasts to the ground, nearby incinerating the human allies, had their ghostly allies had not shield them.

"He has gone mad!..."Frostbite shouted to the others.

 _ **"TAKE COVER EVERYONE!**_...'Jack ordered to the human team who did as they were told.

Amy decided to do as they said as she immediately ran for cover, only to end up tripping.

"Ow...'Amy hissed in pain, only to look up and to her horror, she saw one of Vlad's blasts about to hit her.

' _ **AH!.**_..'Amy screamed as she closed her eyes, worried for her fate.

To her surprise, she found herself being pulled out of the way of the blast before it hit her. She opened her eyes and soon saw herself in her sisters arms.

"Get to safety Amy...now..."Ember said in a serious tone before Ember went back up to battle.

Amy looked at her and took a breath of relief. Even now, her big sister protected her...Just like she promised she would, all those years ago.

The red haired woman became aware of the danger once again and tried to get to cover, just as she has been told.

* * *

Vlad continued his onslaught of mad destruction, but that didn't mean there were people who were cowering, if anything, they were still trying to take him down. Sam being one of them.

Sam tried hard to send as many blasts as possible to Vlad in hopes of landing a blow, but the dark halfa's suit deflected them all.

"Darn it! There has got to be some way to get this guy...'Sam muttered in frustration.

Vlad however had started sending as many destructive blasts as possible and all of the humans tried to get to cover while their ghostly allies tried to shield them. However...one blast proved to be too fast as it was now heading...in Sam's direction.

 _ **"AH!**_...'Sam shouted as she tried to run as fast as she could to avoid being hit but it was too fast...however...

"Look out!..."Christopher shouted as he lunged at Sam, managing to push her out of the way on the blast, just in time before it could totally annihilate her.

The end result was that Christopher was now on top of a stunned looking Sam, looking into her lavender eyes.

"I...uh...are you okay?..."Christopher asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Uh...yeah...thanks..."Sam said, only to remember the situation at hand.

The two teenagers got up, just in time to see Vlad continue to fire down like crazy, showing that he lost all of his restraint now.

 _ **"YOU ALL SHALL BE CRUSHED LIKE THE PATHETIC INSECTS YOU ARE!.**_..'Vlad shouted as he sent as many blasts and attacks of all kinds to anyone he could see.

He sent Dora crashing to the ground, punched Pandora straight on and made her crash into a nearby building, grabbed Wulf by the foot and sent him flying high in the air, blast Frostbite and knocked him out for a moment and just tried to blast, hurt and flat out assault anyone who once dared to stand in his way.

It wasn't long until his attention was pointed to Jack, who despite knowing the danger, refused to show fear.

"Oh Jack...you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment...'Vlad said.

"Too bad you won't get to do it, you traitor!...'Jack shouted in fury.

Vlad sent a powerful blast in his direction but thanks to his miniature ghost shiled he installed, he was saved from being incinerated by the blast...however the force of it had pushed the Fenton Patriarch into a nearby wall...painfully.

 _ **"Ouch.**_..'Jack hissed in pain, only to look up to see Vlad in all his madness.

 _ **'FINALLY!.**_..'Vlad raised his hand.

"NO!...'Maddie shouted as she appeared before Jack to protect him.

The sight of her alone was enough to visibly stop Vlad for a moment.

"Move out of the way Maddie...'Vlad demanded.

"Never!...I will not let you take the man that I love away from me..."Maddie shouted as she held out her ecto bazooka, fully intending to take Vlad down at first change.

Vlad saw this, and the soft expression on his face soon turned into a dark one...one out of his anger and his madness and he realized now that she fully intends to die for her husband if needed...

"You could have been mine...you had the choice to be with me...You could have been my queen, rule by my side and yet even now you reject me...chose that fat oaf and bratty son over me!..." Vlad shouted in total fury.

"Because I love them and I always will..."Maddie shouted it as the absolute truth.

Any mercy that Vlad might have had for her had dissapeared when he heard those words. He looked even angrier than possible and his body tremebled in fury but Maddie will not cower to him.

"If I cannot have you, **_no one_** will !... 'Vlad shouted in absolute rage as he sent a huge blast directed at Maddie.

'Stay away from my mother..."Danielle shouted as she sent more blasts at Vlad, who only managed to deflect him.

'Oh please, this is too easy..."Vlad spat, only to be hit from behind.

He turned around to see Danny looming over him in outrage.

"Stay away from my family Vlad, it's me who you want..."Danny said, wanting to time his folks he chance to escape.

"You are right...after ending you, it will be child's play ending your family..."Vlad shouted, making Danny look furious at that.

"Not happening..."Danny shouted as he charged back into the fight.

Danny tried firing as much as he can to his enemy .

"Stupid boy...can't you see you cannot beat me alone..."Vlad mocked, only for Ember to send an ecto fist blast at him..

"He is _not_ alone..."Ember said as she stood by Danny, with her guitar ready.

She was not the only one. Every ghost stood by as we, now that Vlad left an opening. Also Sam, Tucker and the rest of the ghost hunters took this opportunity too.

"Come on everyone...together..."Ember said as she sent the first attack with her guitar.

Danny was next as was the others. They all tried to blast , burn or freeze Vlad. Unfortunately, the Specter steel still proved to be very resistant to their attacks.

 _ **"ENOUGH!**_ YOU FOOLS HAVE FAILED! JUST ACCEPT IT!..."Vlad roared as he sent a powerful blast and hit many of his foes...including Ember.

 ** _"AH!..."_** Ember shouted as she was hit and crashed to the ground.

"Ember..."Danny shouted in worry, know to be hit himself .

He groaned in pain a bit before he looked up to see Vlad about to go berserk once again.

" _ **I SHALL BURN THIS TOWN AND YOU FOOLS TO THE GROUND AND FROM THE ASHES SHALL RISE MY EMPIRE!..."**_ Vlad yelled.

Danny frowned hard as he put on his game face.

"So not happening..."Danny shouted as he flew back into the fit, along with the rest of his allies.

* * *

Ember eventually managed to regain her consciousness, and gripped her throbbing head.

 _ **"Ow.**_.."Ember hissed, only to hear noise from up above.

She looked up to see Danny and the others, all trying to attack Vlad in different ways and angles, but Vlad is still standing due to his stupid Specter Steel Ecto-skeleton making him virtually indestructible...

She also saw that he was delivery back every attack, most especially on Danny.

Ember didn't like this at all...Even with her increase in power which she gained when people chanted her name, it's still not enough to take Vlad down...

"We can't stop him, as long as he is in that darn ecto-skeleton, he's untouchable...'Ember muttered in anger as she tried to brainstorm.

"There has got to be some way to take him down, even with that stupid specter steel metal...'Ember mumbled in frustration, until she paused when she realized what she just said.

 _"Metal?.._.'She whispered as she suddenly remembered a lesson from only a few months ago.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Almost 4 months ago_

 _Ember Mclain what's currently Lancer's science class, where she was secret she was secretly glaring at Danny Phantom/Fenton who still remained oblivious of her true identity and intentions. However, ever so often, she glanced at the teacher just to get an idea of what the heck he is talking about in order to not fail this course and get in trouble, which could spoil her plans._

 _" As we all know students, there are 91 different types of metals in the periodic table and each of them has their own unique properties... however most of these metals have this in common, that extreme temperatures can have a drastic affect on them..."The portly educator said aids he showed a demonstration about said lesson._

 _"Boring..."Ember thought in annoyance as she heard Lancer continued his explanation._

 _" Normal temperatures will have no effect on said metal but extreme temperatures such as heat can expand and even melt the metal...while extreme cold like liquid nitrogen freeze the metal and weaken it enough to even shatter it. ..."Mr. Lancer said as he showed images of said reaction._

 _Ember/Amberline tried or hold back a yawn before going back to looking at her target, both unaware of what fate had in store for them soon._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present Time_

Ember blinked after getting this memory but then she smiled widely as an idea formed in her head...one that could work in taking Vlad down...for good.

"Maybe it _could_ work, I got to get to Danny..."Ember whispered as she soon flew to Danny, who had crashed landed to the ground after another hit from his arch enemy.

"Are you okay?..."Ember asked in concern as she helped him get up.

"No I am not! As long as he is in that ecto-skeleton, I can't even touch him..."Danny said in frustration.

"I think I know a way on getting him out of it..."Ember said, getting his attention.

"How? Not even my ghostly wail could make a dent at it and it's my strongest power...Danny said to the flaming haired ghost girl.

"Remind to send Lancer a thank you basket when this is all over...okay, his suit is made of specter steel, the strongest metal in the Ghost Zone and that is why we are having trouble..."Ember said to the boy she loves.

"Yeah, so?..."Danny asked, not getting it.

" Don't you see Danny, strong or not Specter Steel is _still_ a metal... remember in science class, metal is supposed to be weak against extreme temperature changes...such as **_heat_** and **_cold..."_** Ember aid, emphasizing on those last words by pointing to herself and then at Danny.

Danny was silent for a moment, until he realized what she is suggesting and smiled, although..."

"But I tried freezing him earlier and it didn't work and that was with the ecto skeleton..."Danny pointed out.

"We didn't have an army before, so I think we have to kick things up a notch...here's my plan..."Ember whispered the rest of the details to the white haired halfa who nodded and smiled in approval.

This might be their last chance to get Vlad, for good...

* * *

Vlad recklessly tried to block and dodge each and everyone one of these ghosts, even if there were hundreds of them, he didn't care. His suit made him the most powerful ghost here and it didn't matter who he would face. He would still destroy Daniel and every single person here who dared t stand in his way.

"When are all of you going to lean that even with all the help possible, you can **_NOT_** beat me! I am the most powerful ghost here!...'Vlad shouted as the other ghosts kept trying to fight him.

 ** _"SHUT UP, VLAD!._**..."Ember shouted as she and Danny appeared before him once again.

Vlad looked up to glare at the relentless musician ghost who dared to defy him, only to see that behind her was Dragon Queen Dora, along with Pandora, and they all looked at him menacingly. He also saw behind them, many of the ghosts followers as well.

"Okay ladies, let's teach this creep a lesson he won't ever forget...'Ember said.

"That sounds like a jolly good idea to me...'Dragon Dora said with her eyes glowing brighter.

"Me too..."Pandora said with a savage grin on her face as the fire in her own hair burned even greater.

All three of these female ghosts powered up, summoning all of their strength. Ember used the flames from her hair, Dora used her dragons breath and Pandora used her own fire from her own hair as well. All three blasted Vlad at different angles. They were literally using all of their fire power against him but Vlad didn't care since his suit was suppose to protect him, even if he is still getting him.

"Oh please...You do realize that you ladies are just wasting your energy...my specter steel is indestructible, as long as I am in this suit I can not be burned...'Vlad scoffed.

They kept firing at him but Vlad didn't care. The worse they are doing is making him feel warm but not enough to bother him. However, these very stubborn women just continued with their attacks and Vlad just yawned, deciding he could let them tire themselves out and then crush them. After several minutes, they finally were done and Vlad just looked at them smugly.

"Oh please, you do realize that the most that you managed to accomplish is make the external layer of my suit a _little_ hot..."Vlad said in a mocking way, only for Danny to appear before him.

Behind him, it's Frostbite and his people, looking very angry at the arrogant halfa.

"Then how about we _**cool**_ you down..."Danny shouted at his arch-enemy.

"Let us join you, oh great one...'Frostbite said as he and his people all joined in.

They all shot their ice attacks at Vlad, who tried to dodge them but they were aiming from all over. Vlad's internally safety protected him from being freeze but he is still being frozen from the outside of his suit, not enough to hurt him but enough to be an inconvenience..

After a while, Ember and her group went back to trying to burn him and then Danny and his group went back to their freezing.

This continued for a while until-

 ** _"ENOUGH_**!...'Vlad shouted, forcing everyone to briefly stop at the moment.

The eldest halfa looked positively impatience right now, to down right furious!

 ** _"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SILLY NONSENSE_**! Can't you all see you cannot win! I AM THE **_STRONGEST_** BEING HERE! I AM-..."Vlad's ranting ended when he suddenly heard a _"cracking"_ sound happening.

"What in the world?...'Vlad asked out loud when he looked down.

To his immense horror, he saw that his _beautiful, beautiful_ ecto-skeleton, made from pure Specter Steel, was cracking all over until suddenly-

 ** _CRACK!_**

Vlad's entire ecto-skeleton had shattered into a million pieces, leaving the evil old halfa open and exposed in front of his greatest enemies.

 ** _"WHAT? NO!_**...'Vlad shouted when he realized what has just happened.

 ** _"YES!_**...'Danny shouted in triumph as he and his army descended on Vlad.

Vlad , who had been so stunned by his suit suddenly breaking a part, didn't notice this until they were literally only inches away from him.

"Oh... ** _FUDGE BUCKETS!.._**.."Vlad shouted when he realized where this is all heading.

Every single person there had descended on Vlad, giving many years worth of payback on him during this attack. Dani had punched Vlad square in the face, Valerie blasted him using the very same weapons he used to trick and manipulate her so long ago, Jack and Maddie used their own weapons to hit Vlad at different angels, Frostbite and his people froze him at different angles and Dora had both melted and burned him with her fiery breath. Even Kitty and Johnny took some actions by both hitting them as well. Wulf managed to punch and bite him a lot and Tucker, Sam and Jazz managed to get some hits as well. Every single person hit, punched, kicked, blasted, froze, burned and out right beat the snot out of evil halfa for a long time, in retaliation for all of the evil he has done to them in the past. Even Ember managed to get some hits on him using her guitar, managing to get her payback for both spying on her and trying to lock her up too.

Basically everyone there got a chance to give the evil halfa a piece of their mind...

 _ **"LIAR!..."**_ Valerie shouted as she did her attacks.

 **" _MONSTER !..."_** Danielle yelled as she continued to send as many blasts as possible to her former _"father"._

 ** _"BACK STABBER!..."_** Jack shouted as he hit him.

" _ **CREEP!..."**_ Maddie snarled as she continued her attack.

 ** _"SLIME BALL!..."_** Kitty yelled.

 ** _"LOSER! ..."_** Johnny tossed in as he attacked as well.

 _ **"THIEF!.**..._ "Frostbite shouted as he froze him.

 _ **"COWARD!..**_..'Dora screamed when she burned him.

 _ **"JERK!..**_.'Wulf shouted as he slashed him across the chest.

 _ **"SCOUNDREL!**_...'Pandora yelled as she punched him.

" _ **PSYCHO**_ _ **. .."**_ Tucker yelled.

" _ **SCUM BAG!..."**_ Sam shouted.

" _ **CHEATER!..."**_ Jazz shouted.

 _ **"BASTARD !**_ _ **.."**_ Ember shouted as well.

The last and most definitely not least person, the one to end was Danny.

 _ **'FRUITLOOP!.**_..'Danny shouted as he prepared himself for the final blow.

The heroic halfa boy managed to summon all of his strength and ordered everybody to give him space. He managed to summon another ghostly wail, hitting Vlad head on and sending him crashing into a nearby building.

When the dust settled in, they saw Vlad lying on the ground, unmoving as he finally changed back to his human form. He was battered, bruised, bloody and most of all, he was down for the count.

Danny saw this and panted, still a little winded from his attack but he smiled as he knew now that it was finally all over. They won.

"Finally...'Danny whispered when he saw his enemy was down.

Everyone soon appeared, even A.J and Christopher and they all couldn't believe that they were victorious. They managed to defeat Vlad and save all of Amity Park and the whole world too. Ember was overjoyed!

 ** _'WE DID IT_**!...'Ember cheered, unable to believe they managed to defeat Vlad and his army.

Everyone else were cheering too but not Danny...Not yet anyway.

"Now's not the time for a celebration, first let's capture that guy before he wakes up...now where is that thermos or those ecto-cuffs...'Danny said as he looked around for said items.

The others looked as well to find them. However, neither of them realized that Vlad while unmoving, wasn't knocked out...he is still with his consciousness for a moment...and his anger.

Oh yes, the evil halfa was still awake and angry over his lost and the fact that he would be too weak to fight now..that we would be inevitably captured and locked away forever and ever. He knew that he couldn't escape from this...not in his current condition but that didn't mean he was finished yet.

"No...No...I...If I have to go down Daniel...you _will_ go down with me...'Vlad hissed in the lowest voice possible as he, using the very last of his strength, pulled out something from his suit that he had hid, as his very _**last**_ resort if his first few plans somehow didn't work out.

It was a _**pistol...**_ and not just any pistol either. It was one that had a single bullet in it, made from the ectoranium of the very same asteroid that took away his most glorious victory. Now, it will end his vengeance, once and for all.

Danny had his back turned as he went to reach for his stupid thermos and everyone was too distracted over their victory to notice him, giving him the perfect opportunity. Vlad summoned the very last of his strength and put his finger on trigger, determined to end this once and for all before anyone else noticed.

 ** _NOW!_**

Except somebody did notice...Ember had turned around for only a moment due to hearing a noise. To her horror, she saw that Vlad was still conscious and she noticed the item in his hand.

A pistol...aimed at _Danny._

"Danny..."The ghostly diva whispered in horror as she realized what was happening just in time for Vlad to shoot.

 ** _"NOOOO!_**..."Was shouted, along with the sound of a gun shot.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _The Fall of A Loved One  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright! _**TWO**_ chapters in one day :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Draconic King:** You can say that again...

 **Devilxknight86:** I guess we will have to wait and see how this turns out, first...

 **Meazm:** How's this so far?

 **Wiseguy2415:** So far Vlad is down, but as shown here, he still had one last trick up his dirty sleeve.

 **Spectrer:** You can say that again...

 **BigChillFreak:** Looks like your prediction has come to pass...next chapter will show who...

 **Kosmic:** You're welcome :)

 **Danifan3000:** I guess that would be handy in a situation like this one...oh, well

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, he didn't self destruct but as you said, if he goes down,he wants Danny to go down with him...

 **Feurrige:** Glad you enjoyed it :)

 **1toreview:** Thank you :)

 **ShadowSpadeX:** Ember did get an increase in power but until Vlad's suit was crush, it did little good..

 **VanguardLuard:** Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	69. The Fall of A Loved One

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 69:_** _ **T**_ ** _he Fall of A Loved One_**

 _Previously_

 _"No...No...I...If I have to go down Daniel...you will go down with me...'Vlad hissed in the lowest voice possible as he, using the very last of his strength, pulled out something from his suit that he had hid, as his very_ _ **last**_ _resort if his first few plans somehow didn't work out._

 _It was a_ _ **pistol...**_ _and not just any pistol either. It was one that had a single bullet in it, made from the ectoranium of the very same asteroid that took away his most glorious victory. Now, it will end his vengeance, once and for all._

 _Danny had his back turned as he went to reach for his stupid thermos and everyone was too distracted over their victory to notice him, giving him the perfect opportunity. Vlad summoned the very last of his strength and put his finger on trigger, determined to end this once and for all before anyone else noticed._

 _ **NOW!**_

 _Except somebody did notice...Ember had turned around for only a moment due to hearing a noise. To her horror, she saw that Vlad was still conscious and she noticed the item in his hand._

 _A pistol...aimed at Danny._

 _"Danny..."The ghostly diva whispered in horror as she realized what was happening just in time for Vlad to shoot._

 _ **"NOOOO!**_ _..."Was shouted, along with the sound of a gun shot._

* * *

It had all happened so fast, Ember, upon seeing Vlad pointed his pistol at Danny, didn't even think at all, she just reacted. Her body reacted on her first instinct...

She pushed Danny out of the way just when Vlad shot...and she ended up being the one shot instead and is now on the ground, in pain and suffering before a very horrified Danny Phantom.

 _ **"EMBER!...**_ 'Danny shouted in horror as he tried to help her, unintentionally getting some of her blood on his hands in the process.

 _ **"NO! AMBERLINE!.**_.."Amy shouted in horror as she immediately ran up and is now crying and cradling her fallen sister in her arms.

 ** _"NO!.._**."Kitty shouted in horror as she followed suit.

 _ **"NO! YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING**_!..."Vlad shouted, thus getting the attention of Danny.

All Danny could see Ember bleeding her red blood and green ectoplasm on the ground, and suddenly his green eyes were glowing hotter and brighter than they have ever had before as he felt his heart snap in two and felt his blood boiling worst than ever. He turned around to Vlad, his body shaking, his teeth were bare and he couldn't hold it in any more.

 _ **"VLAD!.**_...'Danny shouted in the most enraged voice possibly as he bolted up from the ground, his hands that had some of Ember's blood and ecto on it were suddenly on Vlad's very own collar and he was gripping rather tightly.

Danny didn't care if he was human and weak now, he didn't care if Vlad didn't have any of his strength anymore. All he did care to notice was that he hurt Ember...and that Danny is _REALLY_ mad now.

Danny proceeded to beat Vlad, more brutally than with any other enemy he had ever faced, even after Vlad has finally lost his consciousness. Danny didn't care, he would have ended him right then and there, had it not been for one person.

 _ **Sam...**_

"Danny...don't...he's beaten...it's over..."Sam said in a worried voice to her enraged friend.

"He still needs to pay...'Danny shouted as he still had his hands on Vlad's neck.

All it would take is one good snap, and he would finally be gone for good.

"He will...the right way...Please Danny...don't do this...don't do what he would do..." Sam said in a worried voice while everyone else was too quiet to speak, until Danny's father chose to spoke.

"She's right son...the battle is over and this...this won't do anything but get blood on your hands..."Jack said to his son in a fragile voice.

"I know Vlad deserved this...but let the justice system do it to him...don't do what you know is wrong Danny..."Maddie said in a gentle voice to her beloved son.

Danny was still in rage, his heart and gut still burning in rage...until he finally registered what they were trying to say to him. After a while, Danny had let go of Vlad's unmoving but still barely alive body, making it flop to the ground but he is still breathing shallow like, even as a trooper put the ecto cuffs on him, just in case he awoke again.

Danny waited a moment, before he took a deep breath and realized what he had nearly done...what he wanted to do...before he realized that he _**didn't** WANT_ to end up doing something like that at all...even if he would have deserved it.

As soon as he was out of it, he then turned to Ember who was still in her sister's arm, with a sad Kitty watching her as well.

"Ember...no...'Danny shouted as he went to her, as did the others to.

Everyone surrounded the fallen diva, still hissing in pain from the bullet shot.

Danny felt his heart break when he saw her continue to bleed and bleed as she was in her sister's arms. ...

This didn't look good...

"D...Danny..."Ember let out in a very weak voice.

"Shush...don't speak...I'm going to help get you out of this..."The halfa boy said gently before turning to his parents .

"Mom...dad...please...do something..."Danny begged his parents, who did not waste any time to get their emergency medical equipment from the RV , ones they have kept just in case something ever happened to Danny or Danielle.

"Oh my, we need to get the bullet out of her and stop the bleeding..."Maddie said seriously.

"Give us some room..."Jack ordered and the others did as they were told.

"Our people are skilled in dressing wounds, let us help..."Frostbite offered and the Fenton's took it.

After several moments, they managed to remove the bullet and to everyone's horror, they saw that it was made from ectoranium. ..which made things even worse for the poor girl. Frostbite ' healer and the Fenton parents tried but Ember has already lost so much blood and the damage from the ectoranium bullet was too severe...

"Oh my...this isn't good..."Maddie said solemnly.

"We have to get a human doctor here too...I'm going to call for an ambulance..."Amy aid in distress as she was about to leave to get to a phone.

"A...Amy..."Ember let out.

"Big sister..."Amy said in a soft voice, only to see her suffering sister look at her with desperate eyes.

"Don't. ...don't leave...please...stay...with me..."Ember said to her sister.

Amy was stunned but soon found herself kneeling and once again cradling her poor sister in her arms.

As Ember laid on the ground, help only in her sister's arms...the same sister she has seen only today after being separated for thirty years...Ember was in her arms once again, surrounded by so many people that Ember has grown to love and care for in many different ways.

Including the most special one of all...

"Danny..."Ember whimpered out, and Danny moved closer to her upon hearing him name.

Despite the horrible pain she was in, Ember actually found it within herself to smile upon seeing him. It was because she loves him...so much that the thought of anything bad happening to him was so horrible that she would do anything to prevent that from happening...even if it means suffering in his place...even if he won't ever tell her that he loves her, she still wanted to make sure he was safe...kind of like how the little mermaid chose death over the choice of harming her beloved prince.

She know understood the Little Mermaid and the reason of her choices during her tragic tale. Even when offered a chance to have her old life back, she couldn't go through with it, not because she was stupid or acting out of foolish infatuation..

She genuinely _**loved**_ her prince, even after he hurt her…so much, that she chose to die than let him be the one who dies...much like how Ember chose to take the ectoranium bullet over the choice of watching the only boy she has ever truly loved die...

And she knew if she had to, she would make that choice again, with no regrets...

But at least Ember still had some time...she was going to make it count.

"Kitty..."Ember said to her best friend, who came close too.

"Shush...don't worry gal pal, things will be alright..."Kitty said in a nearly breaking voice.

"We're going to make sure that you are okay...'Amy said, but Ember, despite how weak she was, still smiled even when she shook her head.

"No…guys...it's too late…I know…this feeling…I only felt it _**one**_ other time before…'Ember said weakly as she tried to ignore the pain and focus on her loved ones...

Amy, Danny, Kitty, Sam and the others all gasped when they realized what she is referring too and they didn't want to believe it.

"What? Ember? No?..." Danny said.

This couldn't be it! She can't…she can't **_DIE_** again…can she?

"You…. You'll be alright…we're here…" Amy said as she held her tighter.

Despite her pain, Ember sent her a smile, happy that for the first and apparently last time…she is with her precious sister again…

"No…Amy…I'm not…and I think maybe…it's suppose to be this way…."Ember said.

"No…don't talk like that…everything is going to be fine…you'll see…we're together now, everything will be fine...'Amy said in a pleading voice as she held her tighter….

"Ember...just...why?...why did you do that?..." Danny asked, still not understanding anything here.

Why the heck would she let herself get shot?...just to save him

Ember, however, sent him a look...one he had seen only one night before, back when they had been together, before he found out her secret...

"Danny...why do you make it sound like it's impossible...that I... care about your safety...Ember said softly, using the same exact words he said when he had saved her life from Skulker's missile so long ago.

Danny gasped and then realized the truth of just how much she really does love him. Danny's heart broke so much as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Ember...'Danny said sadly.

He wasn't the only one who's heart was breaking too...Ember turned to Kitty and gave her hand a half heartedly tight squeeze, since that was all she could muster right now.

"Kitty...thank you...for being the best friend in both worlds..."Ember said, as she watched tears fill Kitty's red eyes.

"Ember..."Kitty said as she was beginning to cry.

'Sam...despite everything...thanks for letting me be your friend too...'Ember said to the goth girl.

"E-Ember..."Sam stuttered as she felt so much remorse now over how she had treated her.

Ember then turned to Amy, looking into her sad green eyes and Ember still felt only happy just to be near her once more.

"Amy...I didn't get a chance to say this but...it's nice to see you again...and I'm proud of you..."Ember whispered in a weak voice.

"Big sister...Don't leave me...you can't leave me again..."Amy begged her, but Ember just continued with that weak smile of hers.

'At…. At least…I got to…say goodbye…this time…thank you…for making me feel…that I was loved…'Ember said as her voice got weaker and weaker.

 _ **"NO! NO! Ember NO!**_..."Danny screamed frantically as she closed her eyes and Danny found himself crying just as everyone around did.

Just what happens to Halfa if they die, anyway ? Do they become full ghosts or…are they just gone?

Forever?

They didn't know and Danny didn't want to risk finding out but nothing is working...she is going to die!

Everyone was crying, Amy, Kitty, Sam, the others and most especially of all, Danny.

The heartbroken boy looked at the unmoving but beautiful form that is Ember and he knew now more than ever that Amberline Lain really was Ember, the _true_ Ember he had gotten to know and fallen in love with, just only under a different name and color scheme.

How could he have been so foolish not to believe her?!

Danny as were the others continued to cry, as he was plagued by memories he knew he would never be able to forget, no matter how long he would live.

Good memories about Ember Mclain and Amberline Lain...his _friend_ and his _love._

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _4 months ago_

 _At the Hospital_

 _Danny was at the hospital, carrying the get-well card he had picked up as he presented himself to the slack jawed girl._

 _"Uh...Hi, I'm Danny Fenton"...Danny answered while the girl seemed to have lost the ability to speak_

* * *

 _About a week or so after that_

 _"Hands off! Who said you could touch me?!"...Amberline shouted at Dash, who was harassing her once again._

 _"Hey, don't be like that! Here I am being nice and inviting you to my party and your blowing me off"..Dash said stupidly._

 _"Let it go Dash...also I don't think she appreciates you pulling her like you just did"...Danny said as he appeared to the scene._

 _After rejecting yet another one of Dash;s attempts to schmooze him, Dash left, leaving Danny and the girl alone._

 _"What brings you out, I thought you would be hiding from Paulina and her clones at this time?"...Amberline asked him._

 _"I heard your little chat with Dash..." Was all Danny said._

 _He didn't know why he stepped in, especially after the way she treated him earlier but he saw Dash grab her arm and he suddenly found himself coming out of his hiding place. Tucker would probably say that it was his hero-complex acting up or something._

 _"What's with him?...'Amberline thought in confusion as she glanced at her enemy, wondering his intentions._

 _'Why did you try and help me with Dash?"...Amberline asked, genuinely sounding confused, she knew he was a goody goody, but she also knew Phantom held grudges if Plasmius was any indication._

 _"Dash is a moron and a major nuisance, as well as the biggest bully at this school, so I could tell he wasn't going to let up soon"...Danny said automatically, wondering why she looked so confused…_

 _"That doesn't answer my question...why did you help me?"...Amberline repeated, still not understanding this and Danny looked at her incredulously ._

 _"Because I felt like it, don't ask why, I just did"...Danny said starting to lose his patience with her, though he saw her blinking a bit._

 _"What's with her?"….He thought curiously, wondering what was going on in that head of hers._

 _Amberline shook her head and remember she was supposed to do something_

 _"Oh..um...well...I..."..Amberline started. Danny noticed she looked...awkward to say the least and wondered where this was going._

 _"I'm sorry'...She finally said, causing Danny to blink and look confused this time._

 _"Come again?"...Danny said, not sure if he heard her right ._

 _"You heard me already, I said I was sorry...you know for...earlier...Amberline said looking away embarrassed._

 _Danny was a little out of the loop...though maybe he made a snap judgment on her, the girl did say she was having a bad morning and she was apologizing..._

 _"It's okay...I guess"...Danny said finally "You mind telling me exactly what happened?"...He asked, feeling a little curious._

 _"I already told you I was having a bad morning, first I woke up from a nightmare and then I realize I oversleep and had to skip breakfast, so excuse me if I wasn't all sunshine and rainbows this morning"...Amberline said half sarcastically, half honestly, thought Danny for some reason didn't feel annoyed._

 _"It's okay we all have bad days, and funny enough at the same time"...Danny said as he thought back to his disastrous morning with the Fenton Exposy._

 _"What got you so worked up this morning?"...Amberline asked curiously, wondering what got Mr. goody goody all grumpy._

 _"Bad morning, lets just say I was helping my dad test an invention and it backfired...literally".. Danny said as to her._

 _"It's okay, we all have bad days"...Amberline mimicked him and for some reason he chuckled._

 _"So...uh...bygones I guess?"...Danny said starting to feel awkwardly._

 _"Uh..sure I guess.." She said._

* * *

 _The day Amberline had pranked Paulina_

 _"Ms. Lain…I believe it would be best if we talk about this in my office…'Lancer said seriously to the poor girl_

 _Danny still couldn't believe that Amberline had managed to get back at Paulina with that awesome prank, but now she just got caught._

 _He didn't like that, he wanted to help her and-_

 _"Wait…Mr. Lancer, Amberline didn't do anything…"Danny insisted to the man who looked at him, and soon all eyes were on the half ghost teen hero._

 _"What do you mean Daniel?..."Lancer asked the boy._

 _"I mean that there is no way she could have done it…She's been with us during all period…"Danny lied quickly, surprising the teacher, his friends and sister, the pranked girl and the who did the prank._

 _"What?..."Lancer asked in a flat tone._

 _"WHAT?!...Paulina repeated in a outraged tone of voice._

 _"What?..."His friends and sister all thought in sync at what he said._

 _"What?...'Amberline mouthed in shock, but wisely remained quiet._

 _"Yeah, she and I were discussing more on the mermaid assignment and I decided to introduce her to Sam, Tucker and Val and Jazz when they came up to greet us…Right guys?..."Danny turned to his friends who nodded, knowing he needed them to lie now._

 _"That's true Mr. L...Amberline has been with us so she couldn't have been in the locker room during that time…'Tucker lied smoothly._

 _"Yep…She's been with us…'Valerie said, being savvy enough to realize what was happening and being more than happy to play along._

 _"That's true, so it must have been someone else to do that to Paulina…"Sam lied, though her eyes were on Amberline who looked in amazement at them._

 _"It's true Mr. Lancer, unless Amberline has the power to be in two places at once, I don't think she could have done this without us knowing it…"Jazz said to the educator who now looked convinced._

 _'Well…Alright…."Lancer said as he let Amberline go while Paulina still looked outraged._

 _Danny smiled secretly, happy that she managed to help her out this time._

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

 _At the hospital after Skulker's attack_

 _"Danny, why did you do it?...'She asked, she really had to know why Danny went through such lengths for her today._

 _'What do you mean?...'He asked in confusion._

 _"Why did you take the hit? I mean I pushed Maggie far away enough so she wouldn't get hit….You didn't have to-…'She was stopped when Danny suddenly had a horrified look on his face._

 _"What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying I should have done nothing and watch you get killed or something?..."Danny asked in an incredulous tone._

 _"D-Danny…"She stuttered, surprised by his tone._

 _"Amberline, you were on the ground that the missile was going to hit you, of course I wasn't going to let that happen! Why do you make it sound like it's impossible that I care about your safety?…He asked in disbelief._

 _"You…You care about me?...'She asked in a hesitant, almost confused voice much to Danny shock._

 _"Well duh!...We're friends aren't we?..."Danny said to the girl._

 _Amberline looked surprised, but then explained her reasons for her previously colf treatment to him and then admitted that she was wrong._

 _She now finally saw him as her friend._

* * *

 _At Tucker's house_

 _During movie night_

 _Danny and Amberline, despite her ankle brace, were engaged in a friendly pillow fight._

 _"Oh so it's a fight you want huh?...Well, I'm gamed..."Danny said as he pulled another pillow.._

 _"Bring it on Fenton...'Amberline said with a determined grin as she soon found herself in a pillow fight._

 _"Is that all you got Fenton?...'Amberline shot as she hit him yet again._

 _"This is all I need Lain..."Danny said as he hit her in the arm, being careful not to be too strong but he found himself enjoying himself to be honest._

 _It's been a long time since he had been in a pillow fight and he was having fun, however as their friendly roughhousing continued, Danny accidentally hit the remote, causing the movie to be un-paused...just in time to see the lead zombie teacher Mr. Mozbie let out a loud roar as his own body decomposed._

 _" **RAAAARRRRRRRR**!..."The zombie shouted, startling Amberline as she had not expected it._

 _ **'AH!** W-WHOA!..."She shouted as she unintentionally found herself jumping due to the shock and due to the brace on her ankle and the silk pillow at her feet, she suddenly found herself falling forward._

 _"I got you...'Danny shouted as he tried to catch her only for the shift of weight to cause himself to fall as well, thankfully back on the couch...with Amberline on top of him as well._

 _Both teenagers merely stood there for a moment as they had processed this. They were both panting a bit and were slowly processing how they came to this situation. Danny was lying on the couch with Amberline on top of him and her face only about two inches away from his and he found himself looking into her eyes and she still didn't break away from his gaze._

 _"Her eyes are blue..."He thought for a moment as he noticed that they were an even brighter shade than his own._

 _And he, faintly, couldn't help but notice that his heart had skipped a beat, if only for a moment._

* * *

 _Several days ago_

 _"Before I go...there is something I have been meaning to ask you Amberline...for a while to be honest. .." He said as he was rubbing the back of his head._

 _"What is it?..." She asked._

 _"Well, you know that prom is in a week, right..." He started._

 _"Duh, why?..." She asked._

 _"Has anyone asked you yet?..." He started to look nervous._

 _"A couple of guys asked me but I have no agree to any of them..." She answered._

 _"I see..." Danny started._

 _"You know, Mr. Lancer requested that I go since all the donations the students make will be given to charity and he thinks I might be able to get bigger donations..."Danny said._

 _"Bummer Danny..I know you said that you didn't want to go..." She said._

 _"I just said that I didn't want to go with a fan girl but...if it was someone I liked, I'd be okay with it..." He was looking at the ground now._

 _"So who's the lucky lady?..." She asked, trying not to show any jealousy._

 _"Well.. . **you**... if you are interested..." Danny said, blushing beat red._

 _"What? You're asking me to the prom?..." Amberline asked in disbelief._

 _"Well...yeah...so what do you say? Will you go with me to the prom?..." Danny asked, anticipation and nervousness eating him up._

 _"I'd love too..." She said happily._

 _"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! ALL RIGHT! ..."Danny tried to control his excitement and just sent her a cool smile._

* * *

 _The other night_

 _Danny and Amberline were enjoying the peace and quiet away from annoying distractions, just enjoying the view. Danny took off his glasses and mustache and was now just holding hands with Amberline, who is clearly enjoying this._

 _"Beautiful view..."Amberline said._

 _"Just like you..."Danny flirted, making her giggle._

 _"Jazz is wrong, I know she is...there is no way Amberline is a bad guy...much less a ghost..."Danny thought seriously to himself, before he made his resolve._

 _"I really like you a lot Amberline...'Danny said as he took her hands in his._

 _"Really?..." Amberline asked in a hopeful voice._

 _"Yeah, there is just something about you, that I just can't put into mere words...You're smart, talented, strong, and courageous and...Beautiful..."He said in the most sincere voice he could muster, causing the girl to blush at each word he said._

 _"I really like you too Danny..."She admitted, causing the boy to smile widely at that... "You're the nicest guy I have ever known, you're fun and sweet and...you have the cutest smile I have ever seen...'She said, making the boy blush a new shade of red._

 _Danny took a deep breath, in order to take the next step of what he really, really wants to do. He pulled something out of his back pocket, and Amberline was surprised to see that it looked like a ring._

 _"Amberline, I mean it when I say that I like you... **way** more than just friends...I want to be more than that..." Danny said as he held the ring and Amberline saw that it was a class ring, a silver one with a purple gen stone on it._

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?..."He asked her and Amberline's face was sporting a smile to big now, it almost looked painful._

 _ **"YES!.**..'She shouted as she moved at him to hug him, only for the added wait to make them both crash to the ground, laughing loudly._

 _Once they were calm, Danny helped her back up and took her hand to place the class ring on it and once that was done, they just continued to stare at each other, both feelings their hearts beating quickly as they looked at the object of their desire. Danny leaned forward and so did Amberline._

 _They got closer and closer to each other, both knowing of the other's intentions and they just continued until their lips finally met..._

 _They were now having their first kiss together._

 _"Amberline...I love you..."Danny thought blissfully before they made contact, finally sharing their first kiss.  
_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Danny continued to cry. He realized now that those feelings never went away, even when he discovered her true identity. He had just been too mad at the time to notice...and now it was too late...

'Ember...no...please don't leave me...'Danny begged as he cried when he held her hand, the hand that he held many times as he was haunted more and more by these memories...

Until one particular memory came to him, from way before he ever got to know an 'Amberline". One detail about Ember that used to cause him so much trouble...except now it might be the only way to save her life.

 _ **"START CHANTING HER NAME!..**_..'Danny shouted suddenly.

'What?...'Sam said.

 _ **"SAY HER NAME AS LOUD AND AS MANY TIMES AS POSSIBLE.**_.."Danny ordered, until he remembered that Vlad stupidly had broadcast this entire fight for the entire world to watch.

Maybe he can use this to his advantage.

" _ **PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME NOW! I NEED YOU TO START CHANTING EMBER'S NAME AS MANY TIMES AS POSSIBLE! AS LOUD AS YOU CAN! IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY WAY TO GIVE HER ENOUGH POWER TO JUMP START HER HEALING FACTOR!..**_..'Danny yelled loudly to all who could hear him.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Danny started chanting as loudly as he can, soon followed by the others.

' _ **EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Sam chanted as well, along with Valerie and Dani.

"' _ **EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!.."**_ Kitty and Johnny chanted too, just to help.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Tucker and Christopher chanted too.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Even Jazz was chanting too.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Amy chanted to her hearts content, as loudly as she possibly could since this might be the only way left to save her precious sister.

" _ **EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Even Danny's parents and their ghostly allies were chanting to, in a last ditch effort to save Ember's life.

They weren't the only ones.

* * *

 _At the shelter_

 _ **"LOUDER EVERYONE!."** **EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!..."**_ Zoe shouted as loudly as possible as she lead the chant as soon as she witness Danny's order.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**_ _ ** _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!.**_." **_ Every single person there chanted as loudly as they could, even Mr. Lancer, Miss Tesslaff and even Zoe's own father, who was almost as loud as she was.

Even everyone at Casper High at all the other shelters, including Dash and even Star were also chanting Ember's name in order to give her the power to heal herself before it is too late.

* * *

 _In many different countries_

All throughout the world, wherever Vlad had broadcast to, the people who were watching the most brutal battle of all time, were now loudly chanting the name of Ember Mclain, in order to save her.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**_ _ ** _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!.**_.**_.." Everyone, young and old and of every race, shouted her name as loudly as they could.

* * *

 _Back in Amity Park_

After several more attempts, Danny has become discouraged when he noticed nothing was happening.

"No...No...No...it has to work...please...please work..."Danny pleaded as he tried chanting but he still didn't notice any changes.

The boy was nearly blinded by his own tears as he once again was gazing at Ember's unmoving forms, his own tears falling on her face as his heart broke worse than ever.

'Ember...please...please come back to me...I'm sorry I didn't believe you...I'm sorry...please...just come back to me..."Danny begged as he cupped her cold, face, feeling tortured by the fact that even now, it's still so beautiful.

How he wish to see her eyes open once more and to see her beautiful eyes, so much that he didn't even care if they were sky blue or glowing green, how he wanted to hear her melodious voice once more and listen to her wonderful laughter, to see that beautiful smile of hers once again be directed at him...but it looks like it will not be happening...

And it's all his fault! He did this! She got hurt because she was protecting him and she is now being taken away from him...He failed her...

The very least he could do, is tell her what he really feels about her now, even if she could no longer hear him...he owed her this much...

"I...I love you...I love you Ember Mclain...please don't leave me..."Danny whispered in a sad voice as he touched Ember's cold cheek, feeling his heart break even more.

Danny found himself , despite his anguish, he managed to lean in and give a small, final kiss to Ember for what he believed would be the last time.

Once he did that Danny broke down in tears, as did every one else. Everyone he had come to know Ember surrounded her and cried over her, even Jazz and most notably Sam Manson, while Kitty, Danny and most especially Amy were the closest and crying the hardest over losing this person whom they had loved in different ways.

Suddenly, the last thing they expected to happen, had happened...a miracle.

As everyone was busy crying over the fallen Ember, they didn't immediately notice it but suddenly Ember's hair had sprouted out a new flame. ..and it was getting bigger...slowly but surely...

Amy was the first to notice, as she was busy crying, she had opened her eyes and noticed the flicker of a flame and it was getting bigger. ..

"W-what's happening?..."Amy stuttered in disbelief.

Danny and the others had briefly stopped crying upon hearing this and Danny gasped when he saw this.

 _ **"KEEP CHANTING EVERYONE!**_...'Danny shouted to everyone, including the world wide audience.

 _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**_ _ ** _ **"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!.**_.**_..."Every single person, young, old, human and ghost all chanted the ghostly diva's name as loud and fast as they could.

Ember's hair continued to grow and grow as her power grew along with it. After a while, something else unexpected happened. Ember's entire body was now glowing a bright blue shade and her still unconscious form suddenly floated up to the air, much to everyone else's shock, as they were not sure what was happening.

"What in the world?..."Amy asked but no one had an answer on what is going on here.

Ember's body then was surrounded by a bright white light and they all saw that she was changing. Ember's dark clothes soon changed into _white,_ her fiery ponytail was soon loose and her long hair now flowed freely down her back and the biggest change of all is the one that was happening to her guitar.

Her ghostly guitarist was soon surrounded by the white light too and it changed. Now the dark, ghostly punk-like guitar morphed into a classical guitar, one that looked just like the one Danny had gifted her with so long ago.

Once the glowing had stopped, Ember's body slowly and gently floated back down into her sister's arms, much to the confusion from everyone, who didn't understand exactly _what_ just happened.

However, they suddenly heard a faint _groaning_ sound...and it came from _**EMBER!**_

To everyone's immense relief, they notice that Ember was finally stirring awake, after a few moments, her eyes slowly flickered open, revealing her green eyes, once again filled with luster and most of all, with life.

 _"Mmm..._ Danny?..."Ember let out in a tired voice as she was finally awake again.

 _ **"AMBERLINE!**_..."Amy shouted as she immediately scooped her sister into a hug, just as Kitty did.

"YOU'RE OKAY!..."Kitty cheered as she embraced her.

Danny soon followed as he took part of this hug, as did the others.

"Ember..."Danny said in a trembling voice as he felt new falling from his eyes now...tears of _**joy.**_

He is so happy...Happy because he now knew that she is going to be okay...

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Redeemed At Last_**

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to dedicate this story to all of my family, my friends and my love for God. :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Draconic King :** Looks like you predicted that she would take the bullet for Danny.

 **Invader Johnny:** You were straight on with that one...

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu :** Did this manage to make you cry?

 **The Wolf Of Mordor :** I hope the ending of this chapter makes up for it.

 **BigChillFreak :** Well Vlad is not dead but looks like he will get his punishment soon...

 **J Russelll1125 :** You can say that again

 **Devilxknight86 :** which moment are you talking about?

 **Meazm :** :)

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Looks like you got that one right...

 **Guest:** I hope the beating he got at Danny's hand will do...for now.

 **Mikaela2015:** Thank you :)

 **Garisfrey26:** Looks like she will be now...

 **1toReview:** He will get punished soon enough...

 **Feurrige:** It certainly can...

 **ShadowKingLegette:** LOL!

 **Spectrer:** Sorry...hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	70. Redeemed At Last

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 70:_** ** _Redeemed At Last_**

 _Previously_

 _Once the glowing had stopped, Ember's body slowly and gently floated back down into her sister's arms, much to the confusion from everyone, who didn't understand exactly what just happened._

 _However, they suddenly heard a faint groaning sound...and it came from_ _ **EMBER!**_

 _To everyone's immense relief, they notice that Ember was finally stirring awake, after a few moments, her eyes slowly flickered open, revealing her green eyes, once again filled with luster and most of all, with life._

 _"Mmm...Danny?..."Ember let out in a tired voice as she was finally awake again._

 _ **"AMBERLINE!**_ _..."Amy shouted as she immediately scooped her sister into a hug, just as Kitty did._

 _ **"YOU'RE OKAY**!..."Kitty cheered as she embraced her._

 _Danny soon followed as he took part of this hug, as did the others._

 _"Ember..."Danny said in a trembling voice as he felt new falling from his eyes now...tears of_ _ **joy.**_

 _He is so happy...Happy because he now knew that she is going to be okay..._

* * *

Ember was very confused. One moment she was surrounded by absolute darkness and cold ...until she started hearing voices...voices calling her name and she suddenly felt warm...and she got warmer each time as the voices grew louder and louder.

One particular voice stood above them all, one Ember felt that she knew for some reason...

 _ **"I love you Ember Mclain...please don't leave me..."**_ That one voice said and Ember found herself desperately trying to find it.

She knew that she knew that voice from somewhere.

After what felt like a long time, the darkness faded and Ember found herself hearing the voices shouting her names once again, she kept following...after forever, she slowly opening her eyes and saw bright light...bright light and faded figures that were coming too.

Once they were clear, Ember's eyes landed on one of them, the same one that made her heart feel warm all over...

 _"Mmm...Danny?..._ "Ember let out in a tired voice as she was finally awake again.

Suddenly the flaming haired diva found herself being embraced by three different people, she recognized them as beloved sister Amy, her best friend Kitty and the love of her life, Danny.

They were all crying and saying how happy that she is okay...but...she is still confused.

'W-What's happening?...'Ember asked in confusion as she was still in Amy's arms.

"Oh Amberline...'Amy said as she continued to hug and cry over her.

Ember was confused...until she remembered the last events of her life.

She just got shot by Vlad...with a bullet made from ecto-ranium...the pain she felt...there was no way she could have survived that. She was gone...or she was going to be gone...but

'How...how am I still here?...'Ember asked in a totally lost voice.

"I remember the bullet...the ecto-ranium bullet and then...I was going to be...'Ember paused as she realized the full extent of this situation.

Danny and Kitty both took one of her hands and just smiled at her.

"Danny saved you...he got everybody in the world to start chanting your name in order to heal you..."Kitty said as she sent a smile to the halfa boy, showing her appreciation.

Ember gasped when she heard that and then turned to Danny, still stunned.

"B...But...why would you-..."She was stopped when Danny raised his hand and just kept smiling.

"The same reason you risked your life for mine..."Danny said to the ghostly diva, making her look at him in disbelief, before she realized what he had just implied and Ember nearly found herself crying...crying in happiness.

"You _**saved**_ me...you _all_ saved me..."Ember said in a breaking voice, still unable to believe it.

 _"You_ saved me and everyone here first...'Danny said as he continued to hold her hand.

Ember smiled as she allowed the tears to fall from her eyes, and for once in her life, felt no shame for her tears.

* * *

Ember managed to eventually get up and noticed the change in her appearance but was confused.

"What the heck happened to my clothes?..."Ember asked in confusion over her new look and her new guitar, but strangely enough ,she felt a connection with this guitar.

One more powerful than with her old one.

"Looks like all that extra power gave you an upgrade..."Kitty suggested, while Ember still blinked in confusion as she touched her new guitar...

"I...I guess..." Ember said quietly until she noticed that she was surrounded by Danny, his family, their friends and every good ghost they knew.

Ember felt a little self conscious until she felt someone squeeze her hand a bit.

It's Danny, who gave her an encouraging smile, basically telling her to speak up now...Ember also felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Amy, who was smiling at her so tenderly.

It was enough to give Ember the courage she needed right now to address everyone...

"I...I want to thank all of you...for helping take down Vlad and his minions...and for saving me...thank you..."Ember said in the most sincere voice possible.

"We should be the ones thanking you Ember, if it wasn't for you, we never would have been able to defeat Vlad and his army..."Maddie said to the young ghoul, who smiled warmly at that.

"Yeah...thank you, for everything..."Jazz said, now finally accepting the ghostly diva for what she is, someone who cares about her brother.

"Let's hear it for Ember Mclain! HIP HIP-..."Jack shouted.

 _ **"HOORAY!**_...'Everyone shouted, making Ember blush at the praise a bit.

However, suddenly the cheers have gotten louder and Ember turned around and to her immense surprise, she saw many crowds suddenly appear...it was the citizens of Amity Park, having all appeared...including Zoe and Maggie too.

 _ **"HOORAY FOR EMBER!.**_...'Zoe chanted and the resulting cheers made Ember's hair flare up a bit due to the extra power.

 _ **'EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!.**_..."Everyone here chanted, much to the girl's surprise.

"Huh?..."Ember said in confusion as many more people, her many classmates all surrounded her, cheering her name...

She couldn't believe it. Everyone was chanting her name...she could feel it from other places too...and this time she never _forced_ anyone to do it.

It was unbelievable.

Suddenly Zoe approached her with a fascinated grin on her face and Ember once again realized that the girl she has gotten so fond of these last few months was actually her very own _niece._

What a twist!

"So, I would like to say, on behalf of everyone, thank you for saving all of us..."Zoe said with a smile to the ghoul.

"Uh...You're welcome...um...miss..."Ember paused, unsure on how to go about this, since there is so many people here, but Zoe however she sent her a smirk.

"You can drop the awkwardness, _"Amberline"..."_ Zoe said in a low voice. stunning Ember.

SHE _**KNOWS?!**_

"It wasn't hard to figure out, mostly due to mom calling you Amberline on TV...Let's just say the pieces sort of fell into place...'Zoe said with a proud look on her face, showing that she truly doesn't mind this revelation...

"You know...and you..."Ember stopped only to see someone had taken her hand.

She looked down to see that it was Maggie, looking up at her with the same green eyes she has inherited from Amy, looking at her the same way Amy did when she was a child.

A look of unconditional _love..._

"Thank you for saving all of us...auntie Amberline..." Maggie said in the sweetest voice possible.

Ember gasped at that, sure with how close they were, she doubted the crowd heard but hearing Maggie call her that...it...it struck something inside of her.

She sent a look at Amy, then at Danny and Kitty, who were also close by and saw this touching moment.

"I know what I have to do...'Ember said to them and Kitty had an idea on what she could be talking about, but Danny remained clueless...

"Are you sure about this Ember?...'Kitty asked in concern but Ember nodded with a firm expression on her face.

"If there is one thing I learned from this whole experience, it's that if you want people to accept you, you have to be honest about who you really are...'Ember said and Danny finally realized what she is talking about.

"You don't have to do this Ember...'Danny said.

"Yes I do...I'm tired...tired of all the lies..."Ember said before she took a deep breath and allowed herself to change forms, knowing full well that the entire world was watching her.

After a moment, she was once again Amberline Lain and everyone saw stunned silent, with the exception of Zoe and Maggie and the others who knew.

"My name is Amberline...and I am also Ember Mclain and I am a halfa much like Danny Phantom...'Ember confessed to everyone, finally eliminating her facade for good.

Ember had a bad moment, worried that maybe this was too much for them to accept...until she heard them _**cheer.**_ Ember could sense more cheering from other places but she knew now that Amberline Lain and Ember Mclain's relationship is finally known to all...

And no one is shunning her for it...

Ember then saw everyone one, including her sister and her friends were cheering for her and she saw the proud look on Amy's face, one that rivaled the proud look on Kitty's face.

Ember smiled...happy that at long last, all the lying is over.

So is Amy, as she gave her precious sister a hug after her confession.

"I'm so proud of you, big sis..."Amy said as she continued to hug her, before turning to the crowd.

"James...come here...I want you to meet my sister..."Amy called her husband.

James found himself chuckling and smiled widely as he approached the young girl, whom he knew so much and yet so little about thanks to his wife.

Ember blinked when she finally came face to face with Mrs. Murray's husband...whom she knew now is Amy and this makes this man her _brother-in-law._ James looked a lot like Zoe and Maggie, having blonde hair, brown eyes like Zoe's and he had a very nice, warm smile. Ember found herself feeling at ease around him.

"Hello...Amberline...it's a pleasure to finally meet you...'James said with a kind smile, showing that he is accepting of this whole thing.

It made Ember smile even more.

"It's nice to meet you too...James...'Ember said with a smile.

* * *

 _Later_

After answering several questions everyone asked her, Ember was now at town hall with Amy and her family, Kitty, Johnny, Valerie, the Fenton's, Tucker, Sam and even Christopher, who stuck around to see this through. Vlad was already taken in by the Federal Government, which now had a special unit designed only for him and all of his accomplices, so he won't be able to escape any time soon.

Good, he deserves to be locked up forever after what he tried to do.

Ember still felt strange that her identity was now known to the whole world...and everyone wasn't rejecting her for it.

Now they were at town hall, because Tucker wanted to speak to them in private now that they answered more than enough questions for the public. This is suppose to be private now.

There Ember explained to everyone on how she became a halfa in the first place, her original intentions, how she changed and why she id what she did.

"I can't believe my band mate turns out to be my long lost aunt brought back to half-way life...it's so creepy and still cool...'Zoe commented, making Ember look sheepish at that.

"I guess it is...I still can't believe how much has changed since that accident...'Ember said.

" I don't think it was an accident...don't you see Big sister...I think that it was fate...Fate allowed you to come back to us to save all of us...and you did...and I am so happy and proud that after all of this time, fate has brought you back to me." Amy said proudly.

Ember smiled as she once again gave her beloved sister a hug, before turning to the rest of her loved one.

"I guess...I couldn't stay stupid for long...I'm just happy all of this happened...if it didn't...I probably would still be that hateful, wanna-be diva...'Ember said, feeling so much shame over her past actions.

"Ember...we owe a lot to you today..."Danny said as he approached her and Ember smiled at that.

"Don't say that...remember that I did a lot of nasty stuff before I became a halfa...why don't we call ourselves...even..."Ember suggested.

'Even so...you went above and beyond to help save me and Amity Park and I will always be grateful to you...and regardless of what you say, me and everyone were talking and ...well...'Danny paused as he sent a look to Tucker, who nodded.

"What?..."Ember paused, wondering what is going on here.

"Ember...we were wondering, if you still want to stay in Amity Park and come back to school...'Danny said, causing the ghostly girl to gasp.

"You mean it?...'Ember asked, unable to believe it.

"Yeah, you earned it...'Tucker said.

"You mean I can actually stay here...with you guys and keep going to school and everything?...'Ember asked in excitement.

"If you want to, the choice is yours..."Tucker said.

Ember was smiling a smile wide and was about to accept, until she noticed Kitty from the corner of her eye, and recalled something. Ember then turned to Tucker with a serious look on her face.

"I'll accept...under one condition..."Ember said.

'What condition?...'Tucker asked in confusion.

Ember then walked up to Kitty and grabbed her hand, confusing the green haired ghoul in the process...

"That my best friend gets to come to school with me...'Ember said, shocking everyone with what she just said.

'What? Ember?...'Kitty said in a stunned voice.

"Think about it Kitty, this way we both can hang out more..."Ember said and Kitty found herself smiling a bit at the thought of it.

"I always did regret not getting my high school diploma...'Kitty said with interest.

"You aren't serious Kitty...what about me?...'Johnny asked in disbelief.

"Oh hush Johnny, of course _you_ are coming too...'Kitty said, shocking her boyfriend and anyone else who heard this.

"What?..."Johnny exclaimed in shock.

"Think about it Johnny...we can finally be in the human world and finish high school...something we never got to do before...'Kitty said as she gave Johnny her puppy dog eyes, the one thing that Johnny was truly weak against.

"I...I guess..."Johnny said, while Kitty smiled widely at that.

"Can they?...'Ember asked Team Phantom who looked stunned and unsure.

It was one thing to give this offer for Ember, given all she has done for them, but Johnny and Kitty...

"Well...they did help us out by bringing everyone to help us fight Vlad's goons..."Danny pointed out to Tucker, who looked to a still unsure, while Sam sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright...I'll talk to Lancer and Ishiyama and arrange something..." Tucker said and Ember gave the techno geek a big hug.

'Thanks..."Ember said as she gave Tucker a small kiss on the cheek, as a way of a thank you, much to the boys surprise.

Danny frowned when he saw that but before he could say anything, Amy and her husband James approached Ember.

"I suppose you will need a place to stay Ember, now that you will be living here in Amity Park...'James started.

"I...I guess I should look for a place...'Ember said while James had a smile on his face.

"Nonsense, you will be staying with us..."James offer, causing Ember to gasp.

"You mean it?..."Ember said in disbelief.

"Of course, you _are_ family after all..."James said while Amy smiled at him when he said that.

"Besides, there is no way that I am letting you go, now that I finally got you back..."Amy said in a half serious, half loving voice to her sister.

Ember looked positively happy and before she could say anything Maggie started cheering.

"Yay! Auntie Amberline gets to stay!..."Maggie said as she quickly ran and gave Ember a hug.

Ember found herself hugging the darling little girl back tightly, while Zoe approached her with a smile.

Ember still couldn't believe, she managed to save Amity Park, reveal her secret and got accepted by everyone and now she can still stay here in Amity Park and live with her beloved sister and her family and keep going to school with her friends..

 _ **ALL OF HER FRIENDS!**_

" _How can it get any better than this?..._ 'Ember thought, feeling so happy right now.

* * *

While Amy and James were busy talking to Tucker about making the arrangement for Ember's stay. Danny had called Ember to him.

Ember approached and she saw the look on Danny's face, he looked..well, _bashful_ is the only way she could describe.

"Ember...thank you...for everything..."Danny said to her.

"You _already_ thanked me...'Ember couldn't resist pointing out.

"Yeah...well...Ember...I...there is something I want to ask you..Look, I know that I hurt you the other night when I...and..."Danny was stopped when Ember raised her hand.

"No Danny...you were right to be angry...I should have told you the truth from the start...I was just being a _coward_ because I thought...I thought..."Ember honestly didn't know how to explain this, but Danny did it for ever.

"You were _afraid_ that I wouldn't be able to accept you...that I and everyone would have rejected you, not giving you a change to explain..."Danny supplied and Ember nodded her head.

It made Danny feel even more guilty for how he treated her, since that was _exactly_ the reasons why he kept his secret from his parents when he first became half-ghost.

"You're _**not**_ a coward Ember...you were a hero today...you saved me and everyone...and...and...I...I wanted to say that...that...'Danny was stuttering now.

Ember blinked and she had an idea where this is going, only to notice that someone nearby was watching their conversation...and she saw who it was.

Sam...

Memories of the last few weeks came back, of Sam being unhappy...and Ember now knows why she was and felt terrible over it. Ember sent a look at her, causing Sam to flinch and Ember sighed, unable to believe this.

She loves and wants Danny... _ **so much.**_..but she _**can't**_ be selfish here...she didn't _**want**_ to be selfish anymore, especially at the cost of the happiness of someone she _still_ cares about.

'Danny...I think I know what you are trying to say...but I can't-

"No..."Sam suddenly said as she approached them, already suspecting what Ember is about to do, judging from the expression on Danny's face.

"What?...'Both Danny and Ember said at the same time.

"No...I know what you are doing Ember...and I won't let you do it..."Sam said as she with the most serious look possible on her face.

"What? Sam?...'Ember asked in disbelief.

"I'll admit it, maybe for a while I was jealous for a while...but even now I am not entirely sure _why_ I was but either way it doesn't matter...it's not a good reason enough to stop this..."Sam said in a serious voice.

'What? Sam?...'Danny asked, not understanding this at all, due to still being pretty clueless.

Ember however did, she looked surprised, relieved but still sympathetic to the goth girl she has become so fond of.

"I never meant to hurt you Sam..."Ember said to the goth girl.

"I know that now...and I'll get over it...Sure, I still feel weird about this but I don't want to be the reason you guys don't get together...I mean seriously...you both are _**halfa's**_ now...you two couldn't be _more_ perfect for each other...and I accept that.." Sam said but the expression on her face still left it questionable that she was happy about it.

However, Sam however sent a glance towards another person who was busy talking to Zoe at the other end of the room and she had a small smile on her face.

"Besides...I think I actually _am_ over it now..."Sam said softly.

Ember just sent the goth girl a gentle look, feeling grateful for what she is doing.

"Thank you Sam...I hope that some day...you will see me as your friend again..."Ember said as honestly as possible.

Sam was quiet for a moment before she sighed and now had a soft smile directed at the female halfa girl.

"Maybe someday, but it's going to take a while before I am used to all of this..."Sam said and Ember just grinned at that.

'I got all of the time in the world...'Ember said as she pulled Sam into a hug, which for once, the goth girl didn't put much resistance towards.

Sam soon left them, while Danny blinked in confusion over what just happen. However, Ember turned her attention back to him.

"You were saying Danny?...'Ember asked, trying to keep her excitement under control...at least for right now.

Danny snapped out of it, looked into her eyes and felt a blush crawl on his face as he tried hard to regain his nerve and do this now...

"Ember...what I wanted to ask you is...is it too late to ask you to the prom again?..."Danny asked, feeling awkward to say the least.

Ember just smiled and gave the ghostly boy a kiss on his right cheek and a loving smile.

"I thought you'd never ask..."Ember said happily, causing Danny to smile widely at that.

The two halfa's soon were hugging tightly and Ember was smiling as wide as she possibly could. The two looked at each other for a moment and Danny sent her the same look he sent her the other night, the only difference is that he is directing it at _Ember_ now.

Danny leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips, one that Ember returned.

She is so happy now. She managed to save Danny, take Vlad and his army down, reveal her secret, got reunited with her beloved sister and get offered to stay here and join her family in Amity Park and she is allowed to keep going to school ,this time with Kitty for the ride and she is now kissing the ghost boy whom she loves with all of her heart.

Looks like happy endings _do_ exist...and it was well worth it.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Happily Ever After_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **Kosmic:** :)

 **Devilxknight86:** Seems like it :)

 **96hanzo:** Let's wait a while for the final chapter and then I will decide...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Yes, he did!

 **61394:** Thank you :)

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Invader Johnny:** Here here!

 **BigChillFreak:** LOL!

 **Dylan:** Yeah, as angry as he was, Danny will be glad he didn't do something he would have regretted later on.

 **Spectrer:** Thank you (blushes).

 **PhantomJedi240:** You could say that again :)

 **J Russell1125:** You're welcome :)

 **Sir Omega Chaos:** You got that right :)

 **Mikaela2015:** Looks like it :)

 **GhostWriter Girl-1:** Well she is still a halfa, that new look was basically a change for her, an _"upgrade"_ much like Technus had in _ **Identity Crises.**_

 **Guest:** Glad you enjoyed it, I hope this one is just as enjoyable :)

 **1ToTreview:** Thank you :)

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu:** Thank you :)

 **Fatcatjohn:** I guess we will have to see...besides that change was basically suppose to symbolize the last of her _"selfishness"_ finally going away for good.

 **Godofhisownstories** and **ShadowKingLegette:** Even if she _tried_ to make herself intangible, Vlad covered practically _**ALL**_ possibilities...except the possibility to someone taking Danny's place to protect him. Besides, it was all so fast anyway, Ember probably wouldn't have had the time anyway.

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	71. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 71: Happily Ever After_**

 _Later_

Ember still couldn't believe everything that has happened today. Just yesterday she was all alone and miserable but today she managed to help save the world, find her sister, reveal herself and get accepted by everyone, including Danny.

Right now the two of them are looking over the city that was thankfully still standing, but Ember wasn't looking at it now, she was still looking at the new guitar in her hand, one that she obtained thanks to Danny saving her life by getting everyone to cheer her name.

"What's on your mind?..."Danny asked, as he noticed her gaze.

"Huh?...Oh...it's nothing...I guess I am still a little confused by my new guitar...and my new look...I never really thought white was my color...'Ember said.

She knew that sometimes ghosts get new looks when they got major power boosts, like when Technus kept bragging about his dumb " _2.0_ " form.

"I like it...I think this new look suits you..."Danny said sweetly to her.

"You mean it?...'Ember asked.

"Yeah...but I think any color looks good on you..." Danny said, making Ember blush.

"Even as Ember?...'She said teasingly.

"Hey, what happened to the whole, _"I'm still me in either form kind of thing"_ you were talking about ..'Danny teased, making Ember giggle.

"But yeah, you look great...'Danny said.

Ember smiled and leaned in to kiss him once again, which Danny gladly reciprocated.

Things really were looking up now.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Prom Night_

A few days have passed since the epic battle and thanks to the aid from Danny's many ghostly allies, along with Tucker's troops, the city has mostly gone back to , due to the severity of the damage, school would be close for the next few days but the due to some creative arrangements, the Prom would still be held at the Grand Plaza Hotel on Saturday, just as planned.

Tonight was Prom Night and Ember was now at the entrance of said hotel. She is now wearing that dark burgundy dress with the sweetheart neckline and the slit that showed off her legs. Her hair was down and she was wearing her usual makeup. Along with her is her prom date and _boyfriend_ Danny Fenton, who was holding her hand now.

'Oh man..." Ember said, feeling a little nervous.

She looked stunning, but she is also in her _ghost_ form. She asked permission from Mr. Lancer and he said he would allow it so long as she followed the same rules that Danny did. She was glad, Ember just wanted to see if her classmates really could accept her like this...but she is starting to get some second thoughts about this whole thing.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful and everyone will accept you...'Danny said, knowing why she is nervous.

"Are you sure?...what if..."Ember paused when Danny gently squeezed her hand.

"Trust me...You managed to save the world from Vlad, they are going to like you so much, you are going to _wish_ that they would ignore you...'Danny said.

Ember laughed and felt herself loosing up a bit. Taking a deep breath, Ember nodded and soon she and Danny entered the scene.

They saw that the Hotels' ballroom was beautifully decorated for the Junior Prom, everyone was there, including most of the teachers, even Amy who would be serving as one of the chaperones tonight. Everyone was talking, dancing and having fun, only to stop when they all noticed their presence.

There was an obvious silence now as no one even moved as their eyes were now of the now ghostly Ember, whom they all knew now was _Amberline._

It made Ember feel really uneasy now...

" _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."_ Ember thought in worry.

However, suddenly she heard clapping and then looked to see that no one was glaring at her, everyone was cheering and applauding her upon seeing her.

"Way to go Amberline!..."A random student shouted as everyone kept cheering for her.

Ember couldn't believe it but found herself surrounded by everyone, who asked her questions and complimented her on how she helped saved Danny and defeated Vlad, saving them from being destroyed.

"You rule Amberline!..."Many of them said.

Ember smiled, happy that they all seemed to accept her.

"Excuse me...'An accented voice said.

Ember soon saw Paulina and frowned when she saw the look she was sending her, while Dash sent a stupid, infatuated look, while the other A-Listers looked like they didn't know what to say.

 _"Figures, looks like some things never change_...'Ember thought in annoyance.

"What do you want Paulina?...'Ember asked while she stood close to _her_ boyfriend.

"Listen Lain...or Mclain or whatever...just because you helped Danny out doesn't change our wager...it's still on..."Paulina said with her arms crossed.

"Of course it doesn't. ..."Ember said in annoyance while she continued to hold Danny's arm.

"I can't wait for our dance Danny..."Paulina waved flirtatious while Ember growled.

"How much detention do you think I'll get for overshadowing her?..."Ember asked in a low whisper to her boyfriend.

"Don't. ..she's not worth it. ...besides,you promised Mr. Lancer you'd be good..."Danny warned.

"I know..."Ember signed.

The two soon went to the dance floor and saw Tucker and Valerie dancing together, since Tucker had asked her to the prom not long after the battle. They also saw Sam nearby, who seems to have come with out an escort.

"Hey everyone...'Ember said to her friends.

"Hey you two...'Sam said to them.

"Glad to see you two..."Tucker said as he took a seat.

"Man girl, that dress looks even finer on you now than it did before...'Valerie complimented.

"Thank you...I was worried it wouldn't work with...you know...'Ember said, feeling self-conscious.

"I told you that you looked beautiful..."Danny said, which earned a kiss on the cheek from Ember.

The friends all socialized about recent events and everything, until somebody came to the table.

It was Nathan Lester, and Valerie groaned at the sight of him.

"Hi...Look Valerie...I know you are here with a date and everything but...would it be possible if I can share the next dance with you...just for a minute...please..."Nathan asked.

Ember was about to stand up to tell him to leave her alone, before Valerie stopped, her, Valerie looked at Tucker and Tucker looked upset about something, before he nodded. Valerie sighed and grumbled under her breath.

"Look Nathan, I am here with my own date, but I will do this...If I promise to dance to just _**one**_ song with you, do you promise to leave us alone...'Valerie said seriously.

Nathan's eyes light up and he nodded in excitement.

'I can't believe I am doing this...One dance and careful with the hands, got it or else!...'Valerie said seriously as she reluctantly went to dance with the fat geek.

"I never thought I would see the day..."Ember said in disbelief.

"Hey...I guess she figured one dance wouldn't kill her...'Danny shrugged.

"Speaking of which...'Ember said with a mischievous look as she heard the kind of song they were playing.

"Now that is my jam, come on Danny, let's show them how it's done...'Ember said.

"Lead the way...'Danny said as Ember pulled him to the dance floor to dance the night away.

* * *

 _Later_

A few hours have passed since then and everyone was dancing with a partner now. Danny was enjoying himself, the prom was great so far and he and Ember were currently dancing the night away. Danny enjoyed the feeling of dancing with the girl he loved. He twirled and dipped Ember more than once and he knew she loved it since she was giggling...

"Glad to see your moves haven't gotten rusty..."Ember said as Danny dipped her.

"Same here...'Danny said as he spun her around.

He noticed that a lot of girls, who despite dancing with their dates were looking at them with jealousy, he also saw that Paulina was one of them. Danny lost track of how many times she tried to cut in on them but each time, he managed to dodge her and keep dancing with the only girl who mattered to him right now, his girlfriend Ember.

Currently Paulina was at one of the tables, openly glaring at them and ignoring her real prom date, Dash. Since she failed to get Danny, Paulina still came to the prom with him as her back up since she didn't want to be _dateless,_ but she certainly wasn't _dancing_ with him at all.

"Come on Paulina, I want to dance...'Dash whined to the dark haired girl.

'Shut up..."Paulina barked before she went back to glaring at the new golden couple of Casper High.

Danny started feeling the music in him and started throwing his own dance moves and Ember was clearly enjoying herself as well, as was everyone else. By the time that the song was over, so was their dance and everyone cheered for them...

Danny and Ember blinked a bit before they shrugged and then went to the table, where Sam was chatting with Valerie and Tucker. Soon enough, Amy Murray approached them while she was on a break from her chaperone duties.

"Are you kids enjoying yourself?..."Amy asked as she arrived to them.

"It's a blast Amy...'Ember said to her sister who looked excited about something.

"What's up, sis?...'Ember asked out of curiously.

"I just talked with Principal Ishiyama, it turns out that your regular teacher Mrs. Bittern decided to quit to become a stay-at-home mother...there is an opening for a permanent teaching position here at Casper High...'Amy said, causing Ember to gasp.

"You mean...you mean you're going to become a full time Music Appreciation teacher?...'Ember asked in excitement.

"Well...I haven't really accepted the job yet, I just wanted to let you know..."Amy said to her sister who was now beaming at her.

"You should totally go for it, that way we can still hang at school next year..."Ember said to her big sister, who smiled.

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse?..."Amy giggled.

"Congratulations Mrs. Murray...'Sam said, actually happy for one of the few teachers she actually liked here.

Before Amy could say anything else, something caught her eye.

"No...you two stop that...no dancing on the table!...'Amy said as she went back into _" **chaperone mode"**_ and went to stop a couple of boys from dancing on one of the tables.

The group of teenagers laughed at that, feeling merry.

"I got to say, I am glad I still came here..."Ember said.

Though Sam frowned, while Valerie looked a bit frustrated about something and Ember knew why.

"Look, I told you guys that I had to drop out...after all of the lying...I didn't feel like I deserved the crown..."Ember said to her friends, who sighed.

"Don't worry I get it..."Valerie said.

"Me too but what I can't stand is that after all of our hard work, Paulina is _still_ going to win because you dropped out..."Sam grumbled in frustration.

However to the goth girl's surprise, Ember just had a smile on her face and a mischievous look as well.

"Now, I wouldn't say that..."Ember said.

Before Danny and the others could ask her what was up, got everyone's attention from the stage.

"May I have everybody's attention? Good... I hope you are all enjoying the prom...Especially since it cost the school a pretty penny...'Mr. Lancer joked and for once, some people were actually laughing, including Danny and Ember.

"Well the votes have all been counted and I now have the winners name in my hands... the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived, it is time to find out who your new prom king and queen will be...'Mr. Lancer said in excitement.

"Will the nominees please come up here..."Mr. Lancer ordered.

Danny sighed as he found himself forced on stage next to the other _"candidates"_ Dash and Kwan. While only Paulina and Star were on he opposite side, and Paulina sent a smug look to him. He frowned at that. Even more since Ember dropped out of this, so she was still in the audience, he really hoped that by some miracle, she is right and Paulina _won't_ win.

"Now before we start, let me say that it is my honor to announce this year's prom king and queen...ah yes...'Mr. Lancer then began to trail off about talking about honor for the school or some such nonsense and people were getting impatient until he finally wined down... "But enough about that...'Mr. Lancer said he opened up the first envelope, which had the name of the Prom King within it.

 _"I am so going to win this..."_ Paulina thought arrogantly as she sent Ember a smug look, who just had an unreadable expression on her face..." _Get ready for payback..."_ Paulina thought darkly as she was really looking forward to her revenge and get her king who was wishing he were elsewhere.

" _Anyone but me or Paulina, please_ _..."_ Danny internally prayed but he knew his chances are slim.

"This year's junior prom king is..." Lancer paused for dramatic effect... **" _DANNY_ **_**FENTON!**..." _ He announced loudly, causing everybody to erupt in cheers and Paulina now had a large grin on her face. Even Dash and Kwan at the very least clapped from him in congratulations, trying to be good sports about it.

Danny sighed as he reluctantly walked up staged and let them place that ridiculous crown on his head. Everyone kept cheering before Lancer ordered them to settle down.

"Now for the moment we all have been waiting for...this year's prom queen is..."Lancer paused, once again for dramatic win.

" _I have already won..."_ Paulina thought smugly.

" _Please...anyone but Paulina...please..."_ Danny internally prayed, while he sent a look to his girlfriend who was in the crowd _...smiling?_

" _What?..."_ Danny thought in confusion, wondering what was up but that was when Lancer finally spoke up.

" _ **STAR STRONG! ..."**_ Mr. Lancer announced to everybody.

The entire stage was silent as Danny, Paulina and most especially Star briefly froze upon hearing that, but for different reasons.

"What? ..."Danny asked out loud

" _ **WHAT?!..."**_ Paulina exclaimed in outrage upon hearing the name of the winner.

"What?..."Star exclaimed in shock, unable to believe it.

She actually won? She is prom queen and she beat Paulina? ! She couldn't believe it even when one of the teachers came and placed the crown on her.

"No way! I demand a recount!..."Paulina shouted.

"Ms. Sanchez, with Ms. Mclain dropping out of the contest, you only got _12_ votes...It is obvious that Ms. Strong won fair and square..."Mr. Lancer said flatly, causing Paulina to gasp in horror.

"What? There is no way!..."Paulina shouted

Danny noticed that almost everyone in the crowd seemed to be smirking, mostly from the Non-A-List girls and quite a few guys too...guys whom Danny vaguely recognized as being used or brushed off by Paulina in the past...he also noticed that the person with the biggest smirk was his girlfriend. He had a feeling she had something to do with Star's surprise victory. However, before he could say or do anything, Paulina started throwing a huge tantrum on the stage.

"I can't believe you Star, you traitor!...'Paulina shouted at the bewildered blonde girl.

'What? No Paulina..." Star stuttered but Paulina kept yelling at her.

"I should have seen this coming, what did you do, bribe everyone into voting for you!..."Paulina accused.

""What? No! I would never do that...'Star said desperatly but Paulina kept ranting.

"Oh please, it's totally obvious, why else would people vote for a _loser_ like you, instead of me!..."Paulina shouted, causing some people to gasp at how she referred to her so-called friend.

"Now wait just one minute...'Valerie was about to march onto the stage to defend her friend but it seems Mr. Lancer, angry by Paulina's insult, beat her to it.

"Now Ms. Sanchez-..."Mr. Lancer was cut off by her screaming.

Mrs. Murray looked appalled by this and was marching her way to the stage to break this up but Paulina was still verbally abusing Star in front of everyone now.

"Shut up!...I can't believe what a lousy friend you are Star, hand me that crown now or else!...'Paulina ordered.

Everyone, even Sam looked stunned by how Paulina just treated Star and in front of the whole school, Star looked to the ground, her eyes were close. Sam was actually worried that she was about to cry or something.

" _I knew that Paulina is a nightmare, but...poor Star..."_ Sam thought feeling so pity, while Ember continued to glare at Paulina for how she treated the girl and she knew how deeply those words hurt the poor blonde girl.

Star however, looked back up but she wasn't crying...if anything she was outright _glaring_ at Paulina. The dark haired bimbo actually looked surprised to say the least, not expecting this sort of reaction.

Star looked angry, angrier than she has ever been and it was all directed at Paulina. Star even looked like she was shaking a bit...she opened her mouth but what she would say wasn't directed at Paulina...but to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer...'Star started in a barely controlled voice, obviously holding back a lot of anger.

'Yes, Ms. Strong?...'Mr. Lancer asked in confusion over what this is about.

"I have something to tell that it is important...it seems that a certain student here has committed a big violation of school rules by bringing alcohol on school grounds and to the prom..."Star said, as she continued to glare at Paulina, who gasped in horror at what this is about.

"What? Who?...'Mr. Lancer demanded and Paulina was stunned silent as she continued to glare at Star, as if trying to intimidate her with her eyes.

Except it's not working...not anymore.

"It's Paulina...she spiked her diet cola and it's in her purse...'Star said, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

'What? No! She's lying!...'Paulina shouted but Mr. Lancer glared at her.

"Ms. Sanchez, your purse..."Mrs. Murray ordered as soon as she heard all of this.

"What? You don't actually believe her! She's just trying to get me into trouble!...'Paulina lied.

"Ms. Sanchez, now!...'Mr. Lancer ordered as he forcibly grabbed Paulina's purses from her.

He rummaged into her purse and pulled out a bottle of diet cola, opening, he took a whiff of it and sent a glare at Paulina that made her pale.

"T-That's not mine...Star's lying...she...she must have put it in my bag to frame me...'Paulina insisted.

"If that is true, would you care to explain why the lipstick stain on it is the same shade as your own, and not Ms. Strong's?...'Mrs. Murray said as she took a closer look at the item and Paulina became as pale as a ghost now.

"Ms. Sanchez, I believe you should come with me...'Mr. Lancer said to the dark haired girl.

 _ **'AH!** _ Star, you traitor! You do realize that you just lost your place in the A-Listers...'Paulina shouted but Star just kept glaring at her.

"You can't kick me out of the A-Listers. _ **..I QUIT!**_..."Star shouted, surprising everyone who heard her.

"What?...No one quits the A-Listers..."Paulina yelled and even Dash and Kwan looked surprised by this development.

"I do...I mean it Paulina, you're the _**worst**_ friend ever! All you ever do is boss me around, yell at me and blame me when things go wrong and treat me like I am your inferior...real friends don't do that...so I gladly resigned from the A-Listers tonight...besides, being at the bottom of the school pecking order sounds a lot more fun than continuing to _**pretend**_ to be friends with you..."Star said, standing strong, everyone looked stunned by this...

Until someone started clapping. Everyone turned to see Ember clapping in approval, followed by Valerie who was smiling proudly at her BFF. Sam then applauded, along with Danny and Tucker. Everyone else started applauding at Star, causing both the blonde girl and Paulina to look stunned.

 _ **'WAY TO GO, STAR**_!..."Ember cheered and whistled, as everyone continued to cheer for her.

"I knew you could do it, girl!...'Valerie said in happiness, proud that Star has finally broke free from Paulina's warped influence.

Everyone continued to cheer and Paulina got even angrier.

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU LOSERS DOING? I'M THE MOST POPULAR GIRL HERE, YOU CAN'T CHEER FOR HER!.**_..'Paulina shouted, only for someone to throw a piece of fruit at her, staining her dress.

It all started with everyone now booing at her and throwing some food at the not-so most popular girl at school now.

 _ **'BOO! GET OFF THE STAGE!.**_.."Everyone shouted at her as they continued to **_boo_** at her, much to Paulina's horror, unable to believe this.

Ember smirked, knowing now that the last bit of popularity that Paulina had was now gone, and that Star will still be okay now.

"Come with me, Ms. Sanchez, I am sure that your parents will be interested in hearing over your behavior...'Mr. Lancer said as he forcibly grabbed her hand and dragged her off the stage.

 _ **'NO**_! This is an outrage! Let me go! I'll have you sued!...'Paulina yelled as she was forced to undergo such humiliation.

"Just to let you know Paulina, the bet was that if you _**lost**_ to anyone the title of Prom Queen, you have to do whatever I say and come tomorrow you start..."Ember said as she ran up to Lancer before he dragged Paulina outside, with a certain book in her hand.

"What? No! That can't be right...'Paulina said in horror.

"Yes it is, I specifically said that if you lost to anyone, you have to do what I say for a month...and here are your orders..."Ember said as she handed Paulina a book.

"No!..."Paulina shouted.

"Yes, and come tomorrow, you are expected to do the very first one...courtesy of Sam..."Ember said and Sam sent a mocking wave at Paulina, eagerness for tomorrow visible on her face.

 _ **"NO**_!...'Paulina shouted in dismay and humiliation while Mr. Lancer forcibly took her away to await further punishment.

"You knew that this would happen, didn't you..." Sam said to Ember who kept smiling.

"I kind of asked Valerie to tell the everyone on my behalf that even if I was dropping out, if they were going to vote for anyone, they should vote for Star...'Ember said, making Sam smile.

"I can live with that...'Sam said.

"Me too...Now let's go congratulate the queen...'Ember said.

* * *

 _With Star_

While Lancer took Paulina away to be punished, Star walked off the stage, still unable to believe she finally did it...She stood up to Paulina and quit the A-Listers...and she doesn't regret it. It felt like something just...exploded within her and she was just tired of being so scared all of the time...

"I can't believe it..."Star whispered, feeling something so strange...

For the first time since she could remember, she felt... _free_.

Free, confident and...happy.

Valerie appeared and hugged Star.

'I am so proud of you, girl...I knew you could do it...'Val said as she continued to hug the blonde girl.

"I should have done that a long time ago...you were right all along Valerie...I should have listened to you..."Star said as she hugged her back.

"I'm just glad you did this on your own...and don't worry, no matter what, I'll protect you from Paulina and her toadies...'Valerie said.

Star smiled, happy that even if she will no longer have the social status she was used to, she still had a real friend in Valerie and she knew now that as long as she had that, she would be able to handle things.

Suddenly both Ember and Sam appeared and Star looked confused.

"Congratulations, _**Queen**_ Star..."Ember said graciously to the blonde girl.

"Yes, congratulations...'Sam said, showing no hostility to her for once in their lives.

"Thank you..."Star said, but her eyes were on Ember.

"Um...Amberline...or...Ember...um...'Star looked confused now.

"Call me either...It's still the same with me...'Ember said kindly.

"Um...Okay...Amberline...could...could I talk to you for a moment...in private?..."Star asked, feeling a little shy now.

Ember nodded and the two girls retreated for a moment, Star looked at her in confusion.

'Why did you drop of out the prom race?...'Star asked.

"After everything I did...I didn't think I deserved the title to start with...'Ember said.

'What are you talking about? You saved us all from Vlad and even before that, you were and still are pretty much the most popular girl at school now...'Star pointed out.

"I did some pretty nasty stuff...and for a while I was just as manipulative and catty as Paulina...heck, the only reason I approached you back then was to get some dirt on Paulina ...but that was wrong and I am sorry..."Ember confessed, feeling guilty over how she had tried to use her in the past.

Star was silent for a moment, before she realized something.

"You are the reason I won, weren't you?...'Star said in a low sounding voice.

"I just had Valerie spread a good word for you...besides, I never made anyone do anything...they picked you because they rather you be queen than Paulina...don't sell yourself short..." Ember said.

Star couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"I will say this, it was really cool how you stood up to her, in front of everybody..."Ember said.

"I guess...I just tired...tired of being afraid all of the time..."Star said.

"Well just remember, you are not a loser Star, if anything, what you did was probably the toughest thing I ever saw a human do..."Ember said, making Star smile again.

"So what are you going to do now?..."Ember asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully something way more fulfilling than being Paulina's satellite..." Star said.

"I wish you luck...you know...if you want, there is always an extra seat at my and Danny's lunch table...right next to Valerie's seat...'Ember offered and Star smiled.

"Thank you but are you sure you want to risk the possibility of one person paying more attention to the prom queen instead of you..."Star said in a joking sort of way.

Ember giggled as she knew Star was kidding around.

"Hey...I learned that sometimes...I can share the spotlight...besides, there is always senior prom, next year..."Ember said with a chuckle.

"Well...I look forward to competing with you again when that happens..."Star said as she did a graceful bow.

Right then is when Amy Murray managed to regain control of the gym, in the place of Lancer who is no doubt dealing with Paulina and her parents.

"Alright! Alright...Now, before we were interrupted, I would like to say that it is time for the traditional dance between the prom king and prom queen..."Amy announced.

Star sent a look at Ember, who nodded.

"It's okay...I don't mind...but watched when you lay your hands...he's mine...'Ember said, but the smile indicated she didn't mean any malice.

Star smiled and soon went with Danny and the two went to the center of the dance floor, where everyone would be looking for them. Except before they could start, they saw Ember on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

'Okay everyone, as a special treat for King Danny and Queen Star, I got a surprise for all of you,... _ **NOW**_..."Ember shouted as she now had her guitar in her hand.

The curtains were lifted and everyone then saw Ember's band mates Christopher Morgan on the drums and Zoe at the keyboard. Amy smiled, showing that she already knew about this sort of thing.

 _ **"HELLO! EVERYONE**_! We're _**EZC**_ and we're here to rock!...'Ember shouted as she started playing., while her band mates started playing as well.

 _"Oh oh yeah..._ _Oh yeah yeah..._ _Let's set it off..._ _Oh yeah..._ _You can make it happen.._.."Ember sang.

 _"Ohayohay, hey!_..."Christopher and Zoe said in union before rocking out.

Ember was singing and soon her whole band was jamming. The song started slow but soon became popping and soon everybody was dancing to it, including the prom king and queen, who couldn't help but sent her a smile.

 _"She's so cool..."_ Star thought in admiration to the singer who regardless of reasons, helped her in many ways tonight.

 _"She's still as amazing as ever..._ "Danny thought smitten towards his girlfriend while he gently twirled his _"queen"._

"EZC?...'Sam questioned out loud.

"I'm guessing it's Ember, Cristopher and Zoe..."Valerie shrugged.

"Come on Val, let's dance...'Tucker asked his prom date, who complied.

Sam saw them performed as Danny and Star shared a platonic dance together. She smiled as they really did sound good, but Sam's eyes were on a certain drummer who was really rocking his heart out.

 _"Those are my girls...'_ Amy thought proudly as she watched both her sister and her daughter sing so beautifully together during this song. Even Christopher's singing was doing well along with them.

Sam smiled as she danced solo for a bit, until it all whined down. Once that was done, the band took a bow and everyone was cheering for Ember, chanting her name...but Ember waved it off.

"And let's not forget about Christopher and Zoe here..."Ember said, wanting to make sure they got the praise they deserved.

The two blondes smiled as everyone else chanted their names, along with the new name of their band.

 _ **'EZC! EZC! EZC! EZC!**_...'Everyone chanted.

Ember smiled, happy for the chance to rock out and she no longer mind sharing the spotlight.

Ember then graciously got off the stage once that was done while the tech guys, put the D.J back on. Ember then approached the ** _"Royal couple_** " and Danny sent her an amused look.

"I should have figured you would try something like this...'Danny said in amusement.

'What can I say? A musician needs to sing...'Ember said with a shrug.

"Excuse me, " _your majesty_ " but can I have my man back now...'Ember said in a friendly sort of way.

"By all means...'Star said graciously as she then went to dance with Kwan.

Ember smiled as she took Danny's hand and the two were now dancing once more.

Christopher and Zoe were now in the middle of sighing autographs for some people, who admired their performance, due to Ember currently being unavailable.

"You guys were awesome...'A guy said.

'Thank you..." Zoe said as she sighed an autograph.

"You rock!..."Another said.

"Thanks..."Christopher said with a chuckle as he sighed another autograph.

Suddenly he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, the blonde boy turned around and to his surprise, he saw Sam there, with a smile on her face.

Hey..."Sam said.

"Hey...'Christopher said, feeling a little shy now.

He hasn't seen her since the final battle against Vlad and well...things were pretty intense and after he was sure Ember and Zoe were okay, he went back home to check on his own family.

"Christopher...you sounded great up there...'Sam said.

"Thanks...'He said.

'Do you...want to dace...with me?...'Sam asked, feeling a little awkward now.

Technically he did ask her to prom but with everything happening lately...she wasn't sure anymore if he would want to.

However, Christopher looked surprised but he nodded his head. Zoe saw this and smiled, feeling happy for her old friend before she left to join her mother.

The two soon separated and went to the dance floor, which was now putting on another slow song. It started out a little awkward and slow, until Sam decided to talk to him during it all.

"I don't think I got a chance to thank you...you know...for helping us with Vlad..."Sam said to the blonde boy.

"Hey...it was either that or stand back while a madman tried to obliterate us all...I just did the natural response..."Christopher said, actually managing to make Sam laugh at that.

"Well...you really help us out...and I... wanted to also say thanks...for saving me..."Sam said to him, referring to when he pushed her out of the way before she got hurt.

Christopher then looked a bit sheepish at that.

"I just did what anyone else would have done...I was just the closest to do it, is all...'He said it, being modest.

"Well...you still saved me and helped us out, even when you didn't have to..."Sam pointed out.

"Yes I did...so many of my friends and my family would have been hurt if that lunatic got his way...and so would you..."He said, showing he truly does care.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to bare if if any of you got hurt, including you...my gorgeous nightmare ... "Christopher said a smile.

"Gorgeous nightmare?..."Sam said in confusion.

Why did that sound familiar?

Sam was confused, until she remembered hearing those words before...and where...

 **" _You are my gorgeous nightmare,_**

 ** _My one true love, my faithful darkness,_**

 ** _We may be dark souls at heart_**

 ** _But when I am with you, I feel as if_**

 ** _I am in the light, once more"._**

Sam gasped when the realization finally dawned on her.

"You're the one who sent all of those love notes to my locker, aren't you..."Sam said, Christopher just smiled,confirming what she said as true.

"I...didn't know you were so good at gothic poetry..."Sam said, feeling so many things right now.

"What can I say? I've always had a thing for the dark and mysterious..."Christopher admitted.

Sam truly at a lost for words but she felt happy...happy and confused...

"How exactly did you get them to my locker? You don't even go to our school? ..."Sam asked, not understanding this.

"My cousin over there was kind enough to do me a solid by being the delivery guy..."Christopher said as he pointed to a particular someone, who noticed and waved back at them with a smile.

Sam looked surprise when she saw who it was...

 _ **"Star** _ is your cousin?...'Sam exclaimed in surprise and Christopher nodded.

"If it wasn't for Zoe holding me back, I would have totally throttled that shrew for how she insulted her...but then again, it looks like she didn't need me tonight...'Christopher said, obviously proud over how Star handled Paulina.

Sam was surprised by all of this but found herself smiling as she continued to dance with him.

"You're something else, you know that, right..."Sam said.

"Well...yes..."Christopher said with that smirk of his, before it turned into a real smile.

Sam really couldn't believe it. Here she is, dancing at the prom with her secret admirer, who also turns out to share Star's DNA...and she also found herself . ..happy.

 _"He really is something else_..."Sam thought as she looked into his green eyes.

Despite the gleam of mischief they always posses, right now she saw a raw sincerity in them, along with adoration, which she knew now belonged to her and always has. She also saw his messy blonde hair and his smile, usually it was in an amused smirk that was pretty much his default expression.

Now she just saw a tender smile on his face, being directed at her...one that made her heart flutter in a way that it hasn't for a really long time.

"Christopher...'Sam said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Sam?...'The guy asked, wondering what was up.

Sam smiled and leaned forward. Christopher was surprised but didn't dare move. Sam leaned forward and before either of them new it, her purple lips were now on Christopher in a kiss that lasted for quiet awhile.

Once they parted, Christopher looked at her in complete surprise, along with a blush on his face. Sam just sent her another look, one that she used to send to Danny a long time ago...only now it was much deeper.

'So...I guess...this means...we're a thing now...right?...'Christopher asked.

Sure, it was a dumb question but it doesn't hurt to ask. Thankfully Sam only responded with a giggle and another, shorter kiss before answering him.

"Looks like it..."Sam said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to slow dance.

Sam sent a brief glance to Danny who was happily dancing with Ember and she smiled. She accepted now that what they once had together was over and that he is happy now. She is glad for that and she realizes now that she can still be happy too.

Like right now, as she continued to dance with Christopher John Morgan, a boisterous, wild, energetic guy who is always cracking jokes and being a total ham at times...but who is also a dedicated vegan, a true nature lover and as she finally realized, a strong, caring, courageous, strong willed and brave guy who truly understands her and likes her for who she is.

" _Christopher..."_ Sam thought blissfully as they continued to slow dance.

For the first time in such a long time, Sam was truly happy with a guy she now knew was always meant for her. She's just happy she found that out, before it was too late.

* * *

 _Later_

As the hours flew by and the everyone was still buzzed up over Danny being prom king and Ember's surprise performance. After that, the two decided to take a moment to themselves. They were now on the roof of the hotel, admiring the view of the city.

Sure, there were still some places what were still fixing but what matters is that Amity Park is still around...thanks to them.

"Even now, it's still so beautiful...'Ember said as she admired the town she has finally come to love as her home.

"Yes, you are..."Danny said to her, making her giggle.

Danny's hand was now on her hand, the hand that now had the silver and purple class ring that now marked Ember as his girlfriend. Ember noticed this and sent the ghostly boy a tender look as they continued to hold hands.

"I love you Danny..."Ember said, meaning every word of it.

'I love you too...Ember..."Danny said.

The two soon shared a kiss under the moon light.

Ember was so happy. She finally has everything she could have ever wanted. Friends, family, the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and a new lease on life.

She didn't know what the future has in store for her now, now that she is no longer Ember Mclain, the hardcore diva of the GZ, but rather she is once again Amberline _"Ember"_ Mclain, the girl she once tried to forget about all together but who has now evolved into someone she is proud to be. All she does know is that she is finally happy now and is ready to face the future head on.

Friends, family, a bright future and love.

Yeah...things really have changed for the better and she couldn't be any happier about it.

 ** _To be continued-_**

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 ** _Epilogue: Paulina's Punishments_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** YAY! HAPPY _**1000TH**_ REVIEW, EVERYONE! :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):** One more chapter to go, if you have any last minute suggestions, feel free to PM me or leave a review.

* * *

 **A/N(3)** : The song used here was " _ **Set if Off"**_ from Disney's Descendants. I thought it would work since Mal sort of reminds me of Ember in this fic.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Meazm:** Hopefully the epilogue of Paulina's karma will do for now...

 **Spectrer:** You're welcome, glad that I could help out your day:)

 **96hanzo:** Cool, thanks :)

 **Devilxknight96:** :)

 **BigChillFreak:** Hope this will do...

 **61394:** Ehh...(shrugs).

 **Guest(1):** Thank you :)

 **Guest(2):** Thank you, glad to see how much you enjoyed it :)

 **Guest(3):** Thank you :)

 **Feurrige:** In the words of Desiree " _So you have wished it, so it shall be"._

 **Screwball6580:** Thank you :)

 **Sir Chaos Omega:** I hope this will do for now...

 **Invader Johnny:** Well she would have, but since she dropped out and made sure Star win, she still technically won the bet :)

 **Razmire:** Yeah, I always hated that thing since I always thought it was out of character. I mean, yeah I can see her jealous but I don't like the thought of Sam basically becoming a female Vlad like she is in those stories...it just doesn't seem natural for her.

 **YharnamHunter2092:** I can't wait to hear it :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** I hope this is up to standards...

 **Danifan3000:** Was this how you would have imagined it?

 **J Russell1125:** Thank you...I'll let you all know next chapter if there will be a sequel or not.

 **PhantomJedi240:** Thank you for the suggestion but I thought it might have been harsh. Also I never knew about that

 **Kosmic:** Winner of Prom Queen...STAR! And winner of the bet...EMBER!

 **1ToReview:** At least we still have Paulina's punishment to look forward to.

 **ShadowKingLegette:** lol!

 **Mikaela2015:** Thank you :)

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thank you :)

 **SoundBurst:** Not really, this story will be ending soon.

 **Fatcatjohn:** :)

 **Lost:** How's all of this?

* * *

 ** _:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	72. Epilogue : Paulina's Punishments

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom as it's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I am just a loyal fan and nothing more.

* * *

 **Resurrected Memories**

 ** _Chapter 72:_** _ **Epilogue: Paulina's Punishments**_

 _The Next Day_

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Ember and Danny, along with all of their friends and several dozen students from Casper High were all at the Nasty Burger. To an outside eye, this isn't an unusual situation, since The Nasty Burger was the top teenage hangout in town, but the majority of these teens were here for one particular reason that was beyond just, burgers, fries and the works.

Even Kitty was there, and also Jazz, who was curious about this entire situation.

"Oh man, what's taking so long? I'm getting antsy..."Madge, who was sitting on a nearby table, asked the girl.

"Don't worry, Sam said she would be here with _you-know-who_ at 10 on the dot..."Ember said to Madge.

"It's already 10 now...I hope she hurries, 3 years worth of payback..."Star said as she sat next to Kwan, who was eager to see what was in store.

Practically everyone here was waiting to see the loser of the semester long bet between Ember and Paulina. Almost everyone here had been hurt or spurred by Paulina in some way, so they were all eager for their own payback, just as much as Ember was.

"They'll show up...'Ember said.

"You remember to order her to leave me alone, didn't you Ember?..." Danny asked, only for his girlfriend to kiss him on the cheek.

'Don't worry baby, that was number 2 on the list I gave her...'Ember said.

"I forgot, what was number one again?...'Danny asked.

Before Ember could answer, the door was opened and everyone turned around to see Sam there, with a very satisfied smirk on her face. However she looked back.

"Come on Paulina...now...'Sam ordered.

 _ **'NO WAY! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!.**_..."The voice of Paulina shouted from the outside.

'Too bad! You lost the bet, Sanchez and just because you got suspended for a month does _**NOT**_ mean you aren't expected to do this...'Sam said as she marched back outside.

Yeah, with the discovery of Paulina's alcohol addiction and her subsequent bullying, she got in big trouble. She didn't get _expelled_ but from what they heard, she would be suspended from school for a month, mostly due to her dad promising to donate a new wing to the school, just so they would keep Paulina. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't get in trouble at home, since Paulina still had to do her bet, and there was a rumor that her dad is going to cut her allowance for a while.

Ember enjoyed learning that but even more as the moment she has been waiting months for was about to finally come.

' _ **YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**_..."Paulina shouted.

"Wanna bet!...'Sam yelled.

Everyone else could here and brief tussle, some screaming that mostly came from Paulina, before they witness someone being forcefully shoved into the burger establishment.

Everyone saw that it was Paulina, who was no longer looking like her regular self. The once proud beauty queen and fashion queen of Casper High wasn't looking so beautiful or fashionable right now. No, in fact it was the opposite.

Paulina was now wearing a witch's costume, along with a pointy hat, green face paint, fake warts, a long pointy nose and she also had to wear fake, bad teeth to complete the look.

Everyone was silent...before the entire restaurant began laughing...and laughing...and laughing and laughing to the point were some students fell to the floor, clutching their sides, others now even had tears in their eyes while they continued to laugh at Paulina's _well deserved_ humiliation.

 _ **"OH MY GOODNESS!.**_..'Madge, Kaitlyn and Nicole laughed at Paulina.

"This is even better than cable!...'Kitty laughed as she hugged her sides, laughing too hard.

"Oh my...'Danny chuckled, trying to restrain himself a bit but soon burst out laughing as much as the rest of them.

" _ **HAHAHA!**_...'Star laughed to her hearts content, feeling all of her previous anguish at her former friends hand has finally been avenged.

 _ **'THANK YOU KARMA!**_..." Valerie laughed.

"Oh man...I can't believe I almost missed this...'Jazz laughed, despite trying to be mature here, she couldn't help but find this so humorous.

"Oh man!..."Tucker laughed as he took pictures on his PDA.

Mikey also appeared with his camcorder and an eager look on his face, eager for the chance to humiliate Paulina, like how she has done to him in the past.

"This is going straight to the year book!...'Mikey shouted as he continued to record it.

"I always knew Paulina was a witch...but Sam really got her good..."Ember laughed, happy that she made this her first order.

All the while, Paulina just stood there, completely mortified and only the green stage makeup could conceal how much she was blushing in humiliation right now.

 _ **"ENOUGH! I SAID ENOUGH! STOP LAUGHING**_!..."Paulina yelled but no one listened.

They just kept laughing and laughing.

Paulina gritted her teeth as she waited for this humiliation to pass, no matter how unlikely it has.

"I am leaving!..."Paulina shouted, only for the door to be blocked by Sam herself.

"Not so fast Sanchez, we aren't done here..." Sam said.

That was when Ember, who had now finished laughing, approached the scene.

"Remember that I gave you a list Sanchez, you are expected to do all of them when I say, without argument..."Ember said smugly, while the Latina girl continued to glare at her.

"Number 1 was let Sam give you a makeover and show it off to everyone...number 2 was no contact what so over with my _boyfriend..."_ Ember said, emphasizing the last word just to toy with Paulina, who growled upon hearing that.

"And if I remember...number three was...'Ember sent a grin to Paulina, who was trying hard not to curse.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Paulina was now on all fours on the floor, continuing to glare at Ember, while everyone was watching this show..

"Speak Paulina..."Ember ordered, while Sam stood next to her, relishing this kind of revenge.

Paulina bared her teeth, finding this to be so humiliating but Ember kept sending her a cocky look.

"Bad girl..Don't growl at me...I said speak...'Ember ordered once again while Danny tried hard to control his laughter.

"I will get you for this..."Paulina muttered under her breath before sighing and deciding to get it over with.

 _ **"BOW WOW! BOW WOW! RUFF! RUFF!**_..."Paulina barked like a dog, just as she was forced to do, causing everyone to laugh.

"This was even better than I thought..."Madge laughed.

'Good suggestion Madge...'Ember complimented, revealing that this was her idea.

"Now roll over...roll over...'Ember ordered.

Paulina growled once again, not because she is a dog, but out of anger for her humiliation before she did this humiliating task in front of all of her peers who are laughing and taking pictures.

"We should have charged tickets, I myself would have paid a fortune to see this...'Tucker chortled.

"Me too...'Valerie laughed as she continued to enjoy Paulina's karma.

* * *

 _20 minutes later_

After Paulina acted like a dog, now it was time for her next task.

"You can't be serious?..." Paulina shouted in outrage.

"Oh yes, I am...do it...'Ember ordered while Sam and Valerie blocked all possible exits for the angry, humiliated girl.

"Just you wait...'Paulina grumbled before she went to do her next, humiliating task at hand.

She walked over to the table which usually had all of the nerds there, and right there was Wendell, a brace faced mouth breather with nasty acne who was sitting next to his equally as geeky friend.

Paulina felt sick to her stomach over what she is about to do.

"Hi Wendell..."Paulina said in a very forced voice.

"Yes, Paulina?..."Wendell asked, thought he knew what this is about.

"Do you want to catch a movie with me?...'Paulina said, hating the taste that was in her mouth at being forced to ask a nerd out.

Wendell smirked at this. Last year, he was madly in love with Paulina and did all of her homework, in hopes of getting her attention. One day, before the final project, he asked if she would finally go on a date with him, and she said she would think about it if he did her science project. So Wendell spent weeks perfecting her science project, even neglecting on his own which ended up costing him 2 decimal points on his once perfect GPA. Even after she got an A, she still refused to date him and when he tried to complain, she made Dash _forcefully_ make him leave her alone.

Now was time for his revenge.

"No thanks, I don't date _witches...'_ Wendell said, loud and clear in front of everyone.

Paulina yelled, unable to believe she was forced to ask a nerd out _and_ get rejected by him to.

This is inconceivable!

"You getting this Mikey?...'Nathan whispered to Mikey, who was recording everything.

'Every second, this is the scoop of the year..."Mikey said happily as he continued to record Paulina's rejection at the hands of a nerd.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Outside_

Paulina was now in the Nasty Burger entrance , her back against the door and Ember was only a few feet in front of her, holding something in her hand while every one looked on, enjoying the show.

'A _**pie?...**_ you cannot be serious!?..."Paulina demanded, unable to believe this.

"Oh, yes I am..."Ember said, as she was about to throw...only to get an idea and turned to a girl who was watching this with the most anticipation.

"Hey Kaitlyn, would you like to do the honors..."Ember offered to the girl who's shirt Paulina ruined out of pure ego.

After all, this was her suggestion, so who better than to deliver this creamy punishment to the most hated girl at school.

"It would be my pleasure..."Kaitlyn said as she took the pie in her hand and sent a mischievous look to Paulina.

Kaitlyn took a few steps closer to Paulina, stared her in the eye, before she shoved the banana cream pie directly on Paulina's face, much to the other girls ire.

Everyone was laughing and Kaitlyn felt some personal satisfaction over finally getting even, while Ember looked on with a smirk.

"Guess it's true what they say, you can't beat the classics..."Ember laughed, while Paulina tried to wipe off the dessert from her face.

" _There is absolutely no one in the world who has worse luck than me!..._ "Paulina internally screamed before Ember handed her next order.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At federal prison_

In the most advance security prison in the country, in a specially designed cell that was created in anticipation for one special prisoner only. This prisoner was locked up in solitary confinement, trapped in anti ghost restraints and even being grabbed, making him resemble Hannibal from the movie, when he was tied up.

This is Vlad, who was finally in prison and could not leave, due to the fact that all of the prison bars were made with ectoranium and even so, his restraints would hold him back for his entire life sentence or until his trial which would officially announced his life sentence, until then he is in _"holding"._ However, as angry as the crazy half ghost was due to his current state of being, he felt strange.

"Why do I get the feeling that somebody is talking about me..."Vlad muttered, just in time for a guard to pass.

"Talking to yourself won't help matters, Plasmius..."The guard said, making Vlad frown, despite his face restraint.

* * *

 _Back at the Nasty Burger_

Several hours have passed and Paulina was forced to do more and more humiliating and derogatory acts due to losing the bet. Ember ordered her to do so many nasty stuff. She had to give the entire chess club foot massages, has been forced to compliment everyone she came in contact, no matter how unattractive or unpopular they were and fully admit on video tape that she is a shallow witch with no personality or future.

Paulina thanked the heavens when she saw that it was getting late and that her father put a much shorter curfew on her as part of her punishment.

"Finally, I thought this day would never end..." Paulina said as she tried to leave, only for Valerie to block her.

"Where do you think your going?..."Valerie demanded.

"Home...thank to you guys, my papa is expecting me back by 8..."Paulina said in anger.

"Well before you go Paulina, here are my list of orders for tomorrow..."Ember said as she handed her the paper, much to Paulina's horror.

"No way! I already did everything you said!..."Paulina shouted.

"Remember that the bet was for a whole month, not a whole day..."Sam pointed out.

"That's right...tomorrow, even though you aren't allowed at school, you are to report to the mall's food court at precisely 3:30, dressed like a baby, with a bonnet, binky, rattle and diaper...after that, you have to offer to give free pictures to whoever walks past you..."Ember said.

"Also, I forgot to tell you, for this entire month, you can't wear any make up at all, no insulting, just complimenting everybody you speak to and Sam will be in charge of what you will be wearing when you come back to school, which the first one will be dressed like a clown...and that's not all..."Ember said as she continued to read her orders out loud.

 _ **"AHHH!..."**_ Paulina screamed orders very having the worst, most humiliating day of her entire life.

And she still has a month left to follow!

Danny had witness the whole thing and saw his current girlfriend and his best friend continue to give Paulina her punishment before the witch angrily marched away home in fury and he had personally enjoyed the fact that in the first time in a long time, Paulina couldn't shamelessly flirt with him.

"Gotta love karma..."Danny said as he took another sip of his soda and was about to go to his girlfriend, only for his ghost sense to go off.

"What? Who?..."Danny was about to Intel transform, only to see such ghost was it.

It was the Ghost Writer, who didn't notice him as he go eagerly held several dozens of books in his hands.

 _ **"SHAKESPEARE!** **CHARLES** **DICKENS!** **MARK** **TWAIN!** **EDGAR** **RICE** **BURROUGHS,** **RUDYARD** **KIPLING!**_ _AS SOON AS I TAKE YOU HOME,I_ _WILL READ_ _EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! **HAHAHAHA!**_ ..."Ghost Writer laughed in glee before he disappeared.

Danny blinked in confusion, as was Sam and Valerie. Ember however looked annoyed, having for gotten about him.

"Was that the Ghost Writer?..."Danny asked.

"Who cares?it's not like he caused any trouble, come on, we still got the evening in front of us..."Ember said to her boyfriend , who blinked.

Seeing as no one was in trouble and the Ghost Writer said he was on his way home, Danny shrugged and took Ember's hand. The two teens then waved goodbye to their friends and then left to go someplace private for just the two of them.

Just like Paulina's humiliation, their relationship and new future together was only just beginning.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I decided to end it here, on a high and _**FUNNY**_ note for our heroes. Feel free to let me know which was your favorite scene here.

Also thanks to everybody who submitted an idea! You guys really helped a lot :)

* * *

 **A/N(2):**

 _And done._

 _I must say that I am very proud of what I have managed to make. This is by far by longest, multi fic fanfic I have ever written, standing proud at 72 chapters, 505 favorites, 568 followers and almost 340,000 words long! :)_

 _I consider this my best Danny Phantom fanfic so far and it was a pleasure and labor of love for me to make. I am very proud on how long this story has come and it almost pains me that it has come to an end._

 _Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give so love for: _**13 Alex, 1toreview, 2 u, 425X71-8,61394 , 96hanzo, AeonPax , Anonymous, BAD1027 , Bajor10,Becoming Fearless F1, BeConFuzzled Writer , Ben10Man, BigChillFreak, Bio team2 , Black rose fire, Black knight 2500, BlindmanV2, Brandon, BROCKLESNER, cristianabnertorres ,CorruptedDrake, CyberActor15, Dannei, Dannyandember, Danifan3000, DannyPhantom619, DannyRangerPhantom, Dalton Wolfe, DarkWarriorProgram, Darthdeadpool ,Deverest, Devilxknight86, DigitalGuru , DJTeggy, DracoWolf316 , Draconic king ,Dragonfox123,DragShot ,Dreams Come True 996, duel rystal, Dylan, emb2012x2, evildannyboy97, exploderz15 , envy20, fatcatjohn, FeMorgenstern11, Feurrige, Fireblaze51,Firesoulkid,flash beat, flying ducks101, Garisfrey26, GhostWriterGirl-1,Godofhisownstories,Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3), Guest(4), Guest(5), GuestX42, Guesto ,HAZZARD OVERFLOW, HTTYDGuest, husband of Megumi Shimizu , Icantthinkofacoolname,iced shadows, Infinite Freedom ,ImaginativeGeek, It's ya grill, Invader , Loyal Khondor , Jazz Fenton, J Russell1125, runaway, Johnny, JacobPhantom, Jacquisup , Jazz Fenton, Jenn, Jindyandrugratslover , jolecksek, JRFeatherston,kenriot1214, Kitty, KnightOwl247, Kosmic, kyokoberis , LAVO , Liciy,LilyWhite KittyWake, LooneyAces,lost, Loyal Khondor, Lucian Naruto , Lunareclipse1000, MadxHatter123 , Mazamba, MBTRIPPLES, Meazm, memmek10k , Midwest Mexican, midnight ruins, Mikaela2015, ,Mobain, mrastounding,MrBisic , Mr. Vegerott23, , MYRIAM , Naluforever3 ,NarutoKurai,Narya Anima, Necrogod ,Neko Jackun , Nemo, Neon starch, Noah Gilden,Nothing to it but to do it,nukwelkole, OverlordChoco, PhantomJedi240 ,PokeTennyson25, PsychePetras , poseidon's gryffindor son , Razmire, red the Pokemon Master, random123games , rantzilla92, redandready45 , Runeion, Ryavrel, sanid096, sasori420, Scarlet WebSlinger, Screwball6580, ScoobyFan4ever, Shademuller, ShadowKingLegette , ShadowSpadeX., Silphy-Lexicon, SilverLulaMoon Sir Chaos Omega, Skater1ooo , skymeliodas, SleepingBeautyRocks ,Sound burst, Spectrer, StraferElite , Starkiller93, Someone, Some guy, Steven, sycocritic21, teardrop1822, teinkei, Terafax, TFSYNDICATE, ,The Blade of Osh-Tekk, The Eternal Lord Draconius, The fiery halfa, the happy, TheLoneWriter, The reviewer, The wolf of Mordor, thunderstrike16, Tony Spirito, Unknown, VanguardLuard,Vedahzii , Viddaric , Vladdie my man, wacky620, WARMACHINEROX1015 , Witty guest name, Whisper, Winter Artica, Wiseguy2415,wolf feather 101, Xeziel15, Yexius ,YharmnamHunter2092,Zachary Gilmore**_ and _ **ZAFTPrime,**_

 _Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

For old times sake here are my **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **Guest(1):** For now, no...

 **Guest (2):** For Star and Cris, make of it as you will.. Also, thanks for the clown suggestion :)

 **Jedi PhantomJedi240:** That's alright. Anyway, thanks again for the idea for Vlad's defeat.

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu :** No song but sequel...YES!

 **Wiseguy2415 :** I suppose so...

 **Draconic King :** Thank you :)

 **Feurrige :** I hope that this will do.

 **Invader Johnny :** you were right about that...NO MERCY!

 **Teardrop1822 :** I can't say for now...

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thank you :)

 **Devilxknight86 :** Go ahead, upgrades like an unofficial fact in the DP universe.

 **The Wolf Of Mordor :** Yes :)

 **61394:** I hope that this is up to expectations :)

 **1toreview:** How's this little glance...

 **Wacky620:** No...not here but if you want to see that sort of thing, go to my other DP story **_"Unshattered Bonds"_ ** for a VladxPaulina team up.

 **Screwball6580:** Thank you :)

 **Kosmic:** You're welcome :)

 **Black knight 2500:** For now, no...

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **ShadowKingLegette :** So far the sequel, but first I want to try and finish my other fics first.

 **Spectrer:** For now, this will be the ending on a funny note for everyone.

 **FatCatJohn :** You're welcome :)

 **Teinkei:** Thank you for taking the time with the constructive criticism. **  
**

 **NarutoKurai :** Gracias, pero hasta ahora, no tengo planes para un epigolo como esto. Espero que esto puede ser suficiente.

 **Becoming Fearless F1 :** Thank you :)

 **VanguardLuard :** Wish granted :)

 **BeConFuzzled Writer :** Thank you :)

* * *

Also, be sure to be on the look out for the sequel to Resurrected Memories, which I will post some time this year.

 ** _RM: A NEW PATH:_** Ember is now a halfa, living with her sister, on the verge of a major record deal and most of all, she is dating Danny. She couldn't be happier but this happiness might be cut short when Ember gets haunted by some metaphorical ghosts of her past, along with dealing with some people who can't seem to let some things go. Sequel to Resurrected Memories.

* * *

 _ **:) It's been a blast everyone :)**_


	73. Sequel is Out!

**Sequel is out!**

 **The sequel called _"RM: A New Path"_ is out now.**

 **Enjoy :)**


End file.
